Reset
by RoSaNgElEs
Summary: Perdonar es Divino. Tras un accidente, Ginny pierde la memoria y sus familiares creen que ha muerto. Pasan 3 años y un encuentro y un beso hara que recuerde todo cuanto olvido sin embargo, ¿Será capaz Ginny de perdonar al responsable de su odisea?HG RHr
1. Chapter 1

Un fic dedicado a** TABATAS,** gracias por permitirme usar alguno de tus personajes y algunas de tus ideas

Cualquier parecido con la realidad u otro fic, es pura coincidencia..Todos los derechos me los reservo excepto los personajes que les pertenece a JK ROWLING..

**Reset**

Summary: Harry con tres hijos trata de rehacer su vida. Ginny, sin un pasado que recordar y con un hijo se ha comprometiso, sin embargo el deseo de saber sobre s pasado le hara.. alejarse de su presente. ¿Que pasara cuando HG se reencuentren? Habrá un Reset ó será el final de lo que pudo ser hermoso.

**1.- Un pasado difícil de olvidar**

Bajo la sombra de un árbol y mirando el mismo cielo, ella escuchaba con atención lo que Harry Potter, el amor de su vida le decía. Ella reía por los disparates que se le ocurría a su novio...

-Bah! No estas hablando en serio.- él reía por la carita incrédula que ponía ella- ¡Cómo nos vamos a casar si ni siquiera cumplo los dieciocho!

-Eso no es un obstáculo!- la miraba con el ceño fruncido y con aparente enojo. Ginny le dio un beso en la frente y luego se levanto y camino descalza hasta la laguna que había en la madriguera..

-No puedes estar hablando en serio..- repitió seria y aún incrédula. Harry se le acerco y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo y luego se puso frente a ella obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo digo en serio. Te quiero, y lo único que deseo es estar junto a ti hasta dar mi último suspiro... Cásate conmigo..- le daba un beso en la frente, luego beso la nariz pecosa y la mejilla y finalmente terminar con un beso en la boca, lento, armonios, acompasado y apasionado sólo como ellos solían hacerlo...

Abrazados permanecieron en silencio. Ginny tenía recostada su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelinegro y él jugaba con el cabello rojo de ella enredándolo entre sus dedos. Después de unos segundos, Harry la separo de sí y volviéndola a mirar a los ojos le pregunto..

-¿Me quieres?

Ginny no supo a que se debió esa pregunta, pero creyó que tal vez Harry dudara de su amor. Con tranquilidad, Ginny cogió la mano morena y la llevo hasta que este tocara su pecho- Mi corazón siempre será tuyo.. te quiero, mucho más que a mi propia vida.

Esa no era la respuesta que Harry quería escuchar. La única respuesta que Harry quería escuchar de Ginny era un _sí, quiero ser tu esposa_..

Ginny pareció adivinar los pensamientos del morenito porque después de acariciarle la mejilla le dijo- Somos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos.¿Qué tal si no funciona?

-Funcionará. Si nos queremos de verdad, funcionará..

Ginny se estremeció hasta suspirar. De sólo imaginarse esposa de Harry, la piel se le puso de gallina. Claro! Que quería ser su esposa. Fue lo que siempre había soñado desde la primera vez que lo vio en la estación y después del que él le diera su primer beso de amor. No se imaginaba otra vida que no fuera a lado de él, no.

Le miró nuevamente a los ojos y con una sutil sonrisa, le dio un sí definitivo...

A pesar de que l familia creyó que era muy pronto para que se casaran ,ya que todavía les quedaba mucho por vivir de la vida, Harry y Ginny se las apañaron y terminaron convenciendo a todos que ellos realmente estaban decididos a tomar ese gran paso, es mas, pusieron a Hermione de ejemplo que ya andaba comprometida con Draco Malfoy, cosa que Ron no quería recordar, por eso estaba bien decidido a que ni bien Hermione se casara, aceptaría la propuesta que le hicieron en Perú de jugar en el "_Tarapoto Tree Skimmers"._

En una boda intima y bastante sencilla Harry y Ginny se casaron a pesar de sus cortas edades. La prensa trato de encontrar muchos Pro y contra con respecto a este repentino suceso, cosas que a Harry le importaba en lo mas mínimo si s trataba de que hablaran de él, ah! Pero eso sí, si tocaban a Ginny o cualquier otro miembro de la familia Weasley ahí si que se enfadaba y la prensa ya le comenzaba a tener miedo...

A pesar de tener alguno que otro problema, como cualquier matrimonio joven (cosa que solucionaban fácilmente en el sofá, en la mesa del comedor ó en el dormitorio, etc), llevaban una vida feliz y tranquila hasta que, el ya famoso Harry Potter se hizo mucho mas famoso de lo que era.

Fiestas, borracheras, mujeres. Sus lagrimas eran el pan de cada día. Ginny ya se estaba cansando. Harry era el culpable de todo, de que su matrimonio se estuviera hundiendo en un abismo sin fondo y ella a cada centímetro que veía hundirse, muriera; sin embargo, a pesar de todo se querían y trataban de salvarse. Harry siempre llegaba pidiendo una nueva oportunidad. Ginny, tan enamorada le perdonaba todo, pero la confianza ya no era la misma y los celos se haciendo cada vez mas grande.

Harry también comenzó a hartarse. Ya no aguantaba las escenas de celos en la vía publica, delante de sus amigos. No soportaba quedar en ridículo por culpa de Ginny, pero aún así seguía a su lado...

_&&&&_

_-Prométeme que nunca me dejaras- le decía Ginny acostada entre sus brazos_

_-Jamás, te amo demasiado.._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Te lo juro, juro, juro, juro ,juro..._

&&&&

De pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas y a oscurecerse, Ginny gritaba su nombre con desesperación y él la buscaba en la oscuridad..

-No!

Se Despertó agitado, asustado. Envuelto en un sudor frío que lo ahogaba. Le dolía la cabeza, el alma, los sentimientos, varias lagrimas recorrieron su mejilla y se perdía entre sus dedos. Como le dolía recordar, como le dolía recordarla, jamás la pudo olvidar y nunca nadie la reemplazaría, ni siquiera la rubia que dormía a su lado, la que conoció hace seis meses.

La miró con pena y culpa. Nunca la podría querer como ella lo quería a él. Se levanto de la cama algo fatigado. Mejor era regresar a casa junto a las personas que durante tres años fueron las principales razones de su vida. Los únicas personas que siempre le recordaban un pasado difícil de olvidar...

* * *

WOW! Hola! Aqui estoy de regreso.. jejeje ¿Que les parecio, Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto. He visto un fic con un argumento muy parecido a este. La verdad este fic lo tengo almacenado en un cuaderno desde el año pasado y no estaba muy segura de subirlo y cuando por fin me animo.. SACATELAS! que hay un fic parecido, pero no se preocupen.. Este fic sera diferente (por lo que he leido). Muy pronto subo el prox. capitulo así que esperenlo, en cuanto a mios otros fics.. ya lo estoy escribiendo..

Nos tamos viendo y una vez mas..Gracias Tabatas por permitirme usar algunos de tus personajes.

atte

_RosAngels_

ex-angls

pdta: Por cierto Ellos&Ellas: Por el honor, el sexo y el..¿Amor, lo encontraroan en el ranking **MA.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.-Un nuevo inicio.**

-¿Esta seguro señor que quiere que le deje aquí?- preguntó el taxista que recogió a Harry a la salida de la casa de su novia.

Harry sonrió y miró en torno. Era normal que el muggle sólo pudiera ver árboles y montañas en medio de la carretera y no el lindo caminito y gran cartel de bienvenida al "Valle de Godric".

-Estaré bien señor, gracias- le pago el servicio al chofer y luego sin importarle si este lo miraba o no, Harry siguió el caminito hacia su casa.

Recorrió unas cuantas cuadras y luego subió una pendiente hacia el otro lado de la calle. Dobló una esquina y se encontró en un pasaje. Al salir del pasaje se conectó directamente con un hermoso parque. Casi le dio la vuelta entera al parque, cuando se vio frete al umbral de una hermosa casa.

Al cruzar la puerta, un nuevo recuerdo se le vino a la mente...

**Flash back**

_-Uau!-dijo una joven y feliz Ginny al pisar por primera vez el que sería su hogar- ¿Viviremos aquí?- aún no se lo podía creer. Estaba maravillada por lo linda que era su casa. _

_Jamás en sus sueños se había imaginado tener una hermosa casa como aquella, con grandes ventanales, espaciosos salones, un jardín con piscina y terracita para el día de barbacoas, era todo un verdadero sueño._

_Harry se reía de las caras que su esposa ponía con cada visita a cada ambiente y de los comentarios que hacía- Y eso que no has visto lo mejor- la tomó de la mano y la llevo hasta la habitación matrimonial. Ginny se quedó maravillada con todas las comodidades que había en el interior aunque había cosas que no conocía, como por ejemplo, el jacuzzi que había en el baño.._

_-¿Y eso para que sirve?_

_-Ya lo verás, te va a encantar.- dijo Harry mirándola de una manera que hacía sonrojar a la joven.._

Fin del flash back 

Aquel recuerdo fue cuando, llegaron de su pequeña fiesta en la madriguera después de casados. No habían tenido viaje de novios, pero tampoco fue necesario ya que si bien dice que El viaje es inolvidable, ahí dentro de esas cuatro paredes paso los momentos que jamás olvidaría.

Ya se iba directo a su habitación, cuando se dio cuenta que en un de los sillones había alguien dormido. No fue difícil reconocer a esa persona, pues su cabello castaño rizado sobresalía de uno de los lados del mueble..

-Hermione- llamó sacudiéndola suavemente. La joven somnolienta comenzó a despertarse poco a poco.- Te has quedado dormida!

-¿Qué hora es?

-Van a dar la una de la mañana.

-¿Cómo?- se lamentó y se cubrió el rostro- Esto es lo que pasa cuando tengo que esperarte..

-Lo siento.

-No importa.- se quedaron en silencio, mientras Hermione se arreglaba el cabello. Harry se sentaba junto a ella y miraba el crepitar del fuego.- Harry...No deberías pasar tanto tiempo fuera de la casa- le dijo Hermione con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Harry no le contestó, no querías decirle que prefería estar todo el tiempo posible fuera, con tal de recordarla a ella, pero Hermione ya sabía, conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su amigo y del hombre que quería como a un hermano..

-Tus hijos han estado preguntando todo el día por ti.

-¿Cómo se han portado?.

-Bien. Aunque los gemelos no dejan de hacer de las suyas y ponen al pobre Dobby de cabeza.

Harry suspiró con una sonrisa. Ay! sus gemelos, no había duda que le hacían merito al nombre de Sirius y James. En cambio su Jarod, ese si que era el mas tranquilo y obediente, aunque el que mas sufrió la perdida de su madre. Tan sólo teníacuatro años cuando aquella tragedia ocurrió...

-Hablaré con ellos luego..

-Como digas. Pero me parece que los estas descuidando mucho. – Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea.- Me tengo que ir.

-Gracias por todo y perdona si te causo problema con tu marido...

Hermione suspiró cansada y con un ligero pesar de tristeza- Ay algo que no sabes..

-¿Sobre que?

-Draco me pidió el divorcio esta mañana.

Esa noticia si que Harry no se la esperaba. Miro a su amiga con pesar y no supo que decirle para animarla. Sabía de lo enamorada que estaba su amiga del rubio y él de ella; no entendía la razón por la cual se estaban separando.

-La rutina mató nuestro amor ó el supuesto amor que nos teníamos.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Estuvimos conversando y nos dimos cuenta que nunca nos quisimos, que no nos teníamos el mismo amor, un amor de verdad como el tuyo y Ginny..- hizo una pausa y Harry se levantó del sillón, se sirvió una copa de coñac y se acercó a la chimenea, justo encima, había un gran retrato estático de Ginny, que miraba desafiante al pintor y seducción a la vez, porque lo miraba a él, miraba a Harry...

Flash back 

_-¿Qué tal me veo?- salía del dormitorio vestida con una hermosa túnica color celeste, maquillada y peinada con su cabello suelto, aunque Harry la había preferido atado en un moño- No insistas que así estoy bien.._

_-Pero, amor..._

_-Mira!. Suficiente hago con posar para ti. No hagas que me arrepienta._

_-No si no te vas a arrepentir. Además..eso de que no te gusta posar, no es verdad o ya olvidaste lo que hiciste la otra vez..._

_-ah! Pero fue por darte alguna idea, no estabas inspirado y yo quise ayudarte.._

_-Claro! Te desnudaste y te vaciaste toda la pintura sobre tu cuerpo.._

_Ginny comenzó a reír- Si pero bien que te gusto que lo hiciera..._

_Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido y un poco de rubor en las mejillas- Mejor empecemos, no quisiera que algo o alguien me distraiga.._

_Ginny se puso frente a una ventana se giró hacia Harry y la luz que entraba por la ventana le hizo a ver a Harry que Ginny era todo lo que necesitaba. Si parecía un ángel con esa luz de fondo y además, le trasmitía un paz que no sabía como interpretar sobre su lienzo..._

_-¿Ya me puedo mover, Estoy cansada..._

_-Espera un poco, ya casi acabo.._

_-Okay.._

_Se habían pasado casi toda la mañana en el salón. Harry no quería perderse ni un detalle de ella y calculaba todo y cada una de las expresiones que ella mostraba y todas las combinaba en la mirada en la sonrisa o e la expresión corporal... _

_A pesar de ser un empresario de éxito, que manejaba montones de empresas por la herencia que su padre y Sirius le habían dejado; Harry tenía como pasatiempo sentarse frente a un lienzo y retratar a las personas y paisajes, quería dar al mundo un mensaje en sus pinturas como muestra de cuidar lo que tanto les había costado obtener después de una terrible guerra en la que casi pierden todo y mucho más que nada.._

_-Ya esta!_

_-Déjame ver!- Ginny se coloco junto a Harry y observó con asombro lo que su esposo había echo.- Vaya! Te quedo precioso.._

_-Jajaja. Y todo gracias a ti._

_-No! Yo no tengo nada que ver, mas bien diría que el talento lo has sacado de tu madre.._

_-Eso también ayuda, pero insisto que la modelo tiene mucho mas que ver.._

_-Oh, si! Olvidaba que soy tu musa...- lo dijo riendo y Harry no le vio nada de gracioso al asunto, pero lo que si vio gracioso y maravilloso, era el escote de la túnica que mostraba la piel blanca y pecosa de Ginny. Ella pareció darse cuenta de la miradita de su esposo y coquetamente le dijo- Iré a relajarme un ratito en el Jacuzzi, si quieres..._

_-Sí quiero!- dijo de inmediato y corrió tras ella, antes de que Ginny le cerrara la puerta del baño y le hiciera suplicar por entrar..._

Fin del flash back 

Hermione se despidió de Harry y desapareció por la chimenea, pronunciando fuerte y claro _"Caldero Chorreante"_.

Hermione se hospedaba allí por el simple echo de que no podía seguir viviendo en la Mansión Malfoy. Hermione tenía pensado vivir allí hasta encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Draco le había ofrecido instalarse en un pequeño departamento que tenía en Hogsmeade, pero ella lo rechazó. Hermione prefería conseguirse un departamento cerca a su trabajo.

Cansada, agotada y bastante triste, Hermione se metió a la cama, sin imaginarse que en aquel mismo lugar alguien mas se hospedaría..

&&&

Recibido por sus hermanos, Ron se sintió feliz de estar de regreso en casa. Bastante tiempo estuvo alejado de todos, porque el hecho de perder a los seres que mas quería le obligaron abandonar su país.

En aquellos momentos se encontraban en el _caldero chorreante_, donde Ron se hospedaría ahí, ya que volver a la madriguera sería tener que recordar muchas cosas dolorosas, entre ellos, la horrible noticia de haber perdido a su hermana..

Flash back 

_Llegaba de su entrenamiento de quidditch. Había recibido una lechuza y al saber que era urgente se regreso a su casa.. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto preocupado, al ver a Harry con los ojos rojos y llorosos, al ver a Hermione en las mismas condiciones, parecía que sólo ellos sabían algo de lo que su familia no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría.._

_-Se trata de Ginny.._

_-¿Qué hay con ella?- preguntó el señor Weasley_

_Harry no sabía como hablar, pero por el silencio en el que se mantenía a todos les daba una mala señal- Harry, Harry habla- le dijo Ron acercándose- ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Harry ya no pudo mas y se hecho a llorar. Abrazó a su amigo y entre sollozos le decía: Se nos fue, la hemos perdido...Nadie entendió y cuando Hermione explicó lo que Harry era incapaz de decir, el mundo se le vino abajo a él y a todos los otros Weasley..._

_Quien creería que después de aquel trágico suceso, una lazo de amistad tan grande terminaría por romperse a pedacitos_

**Fin del Flash back**

-¿Como ha estado todo por la casa¿Papá ya se decidió por fin a dejarla?

-No. No a querido irse. Insiste en quedarse ahí. Dice que ni siquiera un terremoto lo sacará de ahí porque esa es su casa y toda su vida esta dentro..

-Debieron insistirle. Papá ya es un hombre viejo y supongo que necesitara de cuidados.

-¿Crees que no hemos echo lo posible?.No ha querido salir de ahí. Después de que mamá murió, él...ese ha sido su refugio.

Como Ron no quería hablar de cosas tristes, pregunto por sus otros hermanos.

-Fleur y Bill se van a casar el mes que entra...

-Vaya! Que bueno por ellos. Y Charlie?

-Ah! Anda viviendo con una muggle, muy bonita la condenada.

-¿Percy?

-Se ha ido a vivir a Irlanda con toda su familia. Le ofrecieron un buen trabajo allá y no desaprovechó la oportunidad..

-A ya..¿Y ustedes?

-Créenos que solteros y sin cargas estamos muy bien.

-Jaja, sí. No me los imagino sentando cabeza.

-Pues no.- los tres se echaron a reír.

-¿Bueno! Tu que te cuentas..

-Nada interesante. Me mandaron de regreso por que quieren que jueguen por l selección nacional para los mundiales..

-Uau!. Supongo que nos darás entradas a todos los partidos..

-Jaja. Claro!

-Genial. Así podremos llevar a nuestros sobrinitos.- Ron sabía de quienes estaba hablando Fred, pero este pareció querer recrdarle hijos de quienes eran- a los hijos de Harry y Ginny a- En el rostro de Ron se dibujó una mueca de molestia al escuchar el nombre de Harry y de tristeza al oír el de Ginny..

-¿Cómo..¿Cómo están ellos?.

-Uf! Si los vieras. Están grandes y preciosos!. Tanto que se parecen a los tíos. – los tres rieron...

-Me gustaría verlos..

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlos? Estoy seguro de que se alegrarían verte. Sobre todo Jarod. Eres su padrino y lo has tenido muy abandonado.

Ron hizo otra mueca de molestia. De sólo imaginarse tener que verse las caras con Harry, el estomago s le revolvía y las ganas de darle una paliza como la de aquella vez...

-Harry ya a sufrido demasiado. Esta muy mal con todo lo que ha pasado.

-Deberías dejar las redecillas atrás y tratar de ser nuevamente amigos.

-Ustedes saben que nunca podré perdonarle..

-No fue su culpa.

-Claro que sí!. Por su culpa, Ginny se mato. Por su culpa, ella ya no esta más aquí con nosotros. Mamá también murió por su culpa... Nunca le voy a perdonar. Para mi Harry Potter ya no existe. Es el culpable de todas nuestras desgracias.

-No seas injusto con él.

-Soy como a mi me da la gana. Y ya no voy a seguir hablando de esto con ustedes. Buenas noches.

Se levantó y se fue a su habitación. Aún no podía perdonar al que fue su mejor amigo. No después que él le terminara confesando que fue el mayor responsable de la muerte de su hermana por abandonarla...

-Tal vez ella jamás habría tomado ese amión y estaría con nosotros. Mamá también estaría...

**Flash Back**

_Molly Weasley permanecía en el hospital muy enferma. Había tenido un ataque al corazón y fue internada de urgencia. El doctor le había recomendado descansar. Una lástima porque Molly ya no podría cuidar de sus nietitos, ahora que Ginny y Harry estaban de viaje. Felizmente Hermione se había ofrecido.._

_Molly permaneció internada bastante tiempo en el hospital, pero una tarde, Ron acompañando a su padre, fueron a darle una mala noticia. Molly ya estaba mejor, pero el doctor había dicho nada de sobresaltos; Sin embargo, ella tenía que enterarse de lo ocurrido. Nadie supo como fue que ocurrió, pero Molly acepto la noticia lo mas tranquila posible, pero tiempo después fallecía de tristeza al no resignarse perder a su hija._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Rememorando o ocurrido hace casi tres años, Ron, con lagrimas en los ojos se iba quedando dormido; sin imaginarse que muy pronto su vida y la de muchos, tendría un nuevo Inicio.

* * *

Asu! Este capitulo aunque esta corto esta bonito y el que viene esta mejor.. ya verán porqué. 

Bueno quiero agradecer a los que han leído este pequeño fic y me han dejado reviews.

**Tabatas: **Gracias. Soy yo la que debe darte las gracias por dejarme usa r tus personajes y algunas de tus ideas. Espero no defraudarte. Me alegra que te haya gustado (lo que tu ya sabes) y no te preocupes, que en cuanto pueda te mando unos cinco mas..(ya falta poco). Tu también, cuídate y espero verte por msn prontito. Bss .

**Anjaly: "_Cuando uno ama, nunca, pero nunca traiciona_", **me ha gustado esa frase, quedaría bien para un nuevo fic. Oye, amiga! Harry adora a Ginny y si esta con esa rubia es porque no tiene a su pelirroja junto, pero ya veras cuando la vuelva a tener, a ver si le quedan ganas de engañarla.

**Amy Black:** Creo que Harry va a decepcionar a muchos, en fin.. ya esta pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. Solo esperemos que no sea muy tarde.. 

**Ley Ara: **No te defraudare (espero). Y sí esta muy interesante, jejeje.

**gin-ynia: **¿Qué le paso a Ginny?... Ya te enteraras. Y por fas..! no te olvides de este fic..

**Ginny-ForEver: **Yeh! Otra Peruana que chevere. Ya somos mas.. jejeje Que bueno que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes, antes que Draco existió un RonDonde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Creo que con eso te he dicho todo.. Espero..

**Quid Morgan: **Solo te digo que esto recien empieza. Las cosas se pondran difíciles para todos. Es un honor que me digas cosas tan bonitas, me motivan mucho. Bss.

**Kukis: **El pare se lo pondrá el destino, ya lo verás..

**Lady Black: **¿Eres Peruana? WOW! A ver si acordamos y nos conocemos. Harricito actuara mal, pero ya veras como paga.

**Jamesandmolly: **jajaja, ya veras... esta historia estar algo enredada y esta bastante buena. Seguro que conforme vayan aumentando de capitulos te va a gustar mucho mas..

Muchas gracias. A los que no me han dejado review, igualmente les agradezco por leer, pero si por alguna razon deciden dejarme review, pueden hacer clic en **GO... **Y pueden mandarme sus felicitaciones o tomatazos (no se acepta virus)..

Bueno, bye y que la pasen bonito en estas _"FIESTAS HARRYNAVIDEÑAS"..._

Hasta el próx. Año!

Atte.

_RosAngels _


	3. Chapter 3

**3.-Ambrossia**

_«Mañana será un buen día, tiene que serlo porque sino, porque sino..» _Hermione andaba de un lado a otro bastante enojada. Había tenido un mal día y lo peor es que de seguro se pondría peor si no se apuraba con el caso de un cliente bastante importante. Justo para cuando se ponía de regreso con su trabajo, la secretaria le toco la puerta

-Pase!- parecía mas tranquila, pero había ordenado de mala gana que no se le molestara. La secretaria entro un poco temerosa.

-Sra. Malfoy!

-Granger, Jessie. Granger ¿Cuantas veces te lo tendré que repetir?

La secretaria asintió nerviosa- Sí Señora perdone usted, pero es que...la buscan..

-No estoy para nadie. Creo habértelo dicho...

-Sí, pero esta persona insiste en verla y dijo que no se iría y armaría un escándalo..y yo.. y yo..

-Pues dígale a esa persona que haga todo el escándalo posible, pero que vuelva otro día. Estoy muy ocupada y no tengo tiempo para nadie..

-¿Ni siquiera para mi?- Esa voz la conocía. Miró hacia la puerta y se quedó de piedra al encontrar ahí a su viejo y mejor amigo.- Hola!- le sonreía y le decía adiós con la mano

-No lo puedo creer ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se quitaba sus gafas cuadradas..- Ron eres tu, Eres tu!

La castaña corrió a su encuentro y lo abrazó fuertísimo. El también la abrazaba, pero no lloraba de la emoción como lo hacía Hermione.

Parecía el encuentro de dos enamorados que no se veían de años, poco les falto para besarse en la boca y montar uno de esos espectáculos que recorrían la ciudad.

* * *

-Papá, solo jugábamos a los indios y los vaqueros.. 

-Ajá! Y supongo que Dobby era el indio..

-No, el vaquero. Nosotros somos los indios!

Harry negaba con la cabeza y trataba de no reírse ante las ocurrencias de sus hijos. Los gemelos habían tomado a Dobby, el elfo de rehén y lo habían amarrado a una silla que pensaron prender fuego. Afortunadamente, Hermione llegó de visita y detuvo lo que pudo haberse convertido en un horrible accidente.

-Les pondré una niñera..

-¿Una niñera?- preguntaba Sirius..

-¿Y con qué se come eso?- le siguió su hermano James

-Señor Harry Potter, Señor. A Dobby no se le hace difícil cuidar de los niños. Dobby muy contento de cuidar y jugar con los pequeñines..

-Están abusando de ti, amigo. Es mejor que venga una niñera y te ayude a cuidarlos. Ya estas bastante mayor y lo mejor es que tengas ayuda..

-Sí, como usted diga, Sr. Harry Potter, Sr.

En el fondo, Dobby estaba aliviado. Los gemelos si que eran una calamidad y ya comenzaba atenerles miedo..

-Papá. Yo puedo cuidar de mis hermanitos- le decía Jarod

-Gracias hijo. Pero aún eres muy pequeño para encargarte de ese rol. No querrás que te agarren también de rehén ¿o sí?

-No. Mejor no. Retiro lo dicho- Sólo tenía 7 años y ya hablaba perfectamente. Muchas veces le tocaba ser de maestro de sus hermanos y le enseñaba entre juego y juego a leer, como su madrina Hermione le enseño.

Sus hermanos eran todo un dolor de cabeza, bueno, sólo tenían cinco años y estaban en toda la edad de hacer locuras. Sí. Mejor que venga una niñera, pero que sea joven y bonita y no como esas viejas que salen en la tele.

-Bueno, niños. ¿Qué dicen si vamos a dar una vuelta y comemos hamburguesas por ahí..

-Sí!

-Vamos a _Ambrossia!_

Al escuchar lo que su hijo mayor le decía, nuevamente los recuerdos se le anidaron en la mente...

Flash back

_-¿Sabes Harry?. Quiero montar un negocio._

_-Negociante ¿tu?- Harry se echo a reír mientras Ginny le alcanzaba una tosatada con mermelada._

_-Sí¿qué hay de malo?_

_-Cariño...no tiene nada de malo, pero no ve la necesidad de que trabajes. A mi lado lo tienes todo...además esta los del pequeño Jarod, si no quien cuidaría de él._

_-Sé, que no paso necesidad contigo, pero me gustaría independizarme, ganar mi propio dinero sin depender de ti. En cuanto a lo de nuestro hijo, podremos turnarnos para cuidar de él.._

_-Imposible! Sabes que mis entrenamientos absorben todo mi tiempo, además esta lo de las presentaciones en las galerías y lo de los negocios... No. Definitivamente no habría tiempo.._

_-Lo habría si sabemos organizarnos.._

_-Ginny.._

_-Por favor...- le suplicó con ojitos de cordero degollado. Harry se lo pensó antes de contestarle.._

_-No sé cariño. Déjame pensarlo._

_-Yo sabía, gracias!- se levanto de la silla para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos por todos lados. Se sentó sobre él con una pierna a cada lado quedando en una exitante posición, del cual Harry penso no querer dejarlo por nada..miró con deleite el escote de la bata de Ginny..._

_-¿Sabes?. No hay nada mejor que tenerte así- decía el pelinegro- Eres Ambrossia.._

_-¿Ambrossia? Jajajaja ¿qué dices? De dónde sacaste esa palabra?_

_-De la tele muggle y significa- se adelanto antes que Ginny preguntara- Majar de los dioses...Eso eres tu para mi..- ledijo antes de tirar al suelo todo lo que habia sobre la mesa del comedor y colocar a Ginny sobre ella... Ese si que era el manjar favorito de los dos...terminar haciendo el amor..._

Fin del Flash Back

* * *

-Me quedaré una temporada por aquí y después de los mundiales me regreso a Perú.. 

-Tienes mucho interés por regresar, por lo que veo..

-Mas o menos..

-¿Alguna muchacha?- Esa pregunta no venía directamente al caso; y con una sonrisa medio retorcida le dijo..

-Tal vez...- la miró y sonrió. Quien lo diría, después de tantos años y a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, ahí estaban, tan amigos como siempre.

-¿Tal vez?. Por qué no eres mas explícito y me dices la verdad.

Ron se echó a reír.-De que verdad me hablas?- preguntó sin mirarla mientras buscaba al mozo para que le llevara la cuenta..

-Quieres huir del pasado- hizo una pausa como buscando en sus pensamientos. Ron se tensó sobre su asiento- Regresar aquí te ha removido muchos recuerdos y tu...

-¿Desde cuando te volviste Trelawey?- le cortó enseguida. No quería terminar discutiendo con Hermione por cosas insignificantes.

-Muy gracioso. Te hablo en serio.- hizo una pausa. Volvió a mirarlo apremiante- No te quieres quedar por...Harry.

-De ese no me hables. Suficiente he tenido anoche con mis hermanos hablar del asunto, para que vengas tu y me sigas molestando la vida..

En el rostro de Hermione se desencajo. Por alguna extraña razón ya no estaba feliz. Ron se dio cuenta, pero no hizo nada, se cruzó de brazos y esperó cualquier respuesta de su amiga; sin embargo no obtuvo nada, sólo el hecho de que Hermione sacara dinero de su bolso y pagara su mitad, lo que Ron no se esperaba ya que había sido él quien había invitado. Supo entonces que debía hacer algo...

-No discutamos. No ahora que ya no somos unos adolescentes.

-Por eso mismo. Es preferible que me vaya.- cogía su bolso para irse.- Y por favor... no vuelvas a buscarme al menos si nos es para hacer las pases con Harry...

Con eso lo dijo todo y se fue. Ron dio un golpe en la mesa furioso. Lo había estropeado todo y como siempre todo por culpa de San Potter. "_Vaya mierda!"- _pensó. Salió tras Hermione. Deseaba llevar la fiesta en paz. Mejor era decirle que tal vez. Algún día haría las pases con el que fue su mejor amigo...

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Por ti y por mis sobrinos- eso no quiso decir, pero cuando estaba frente a su mejor amiga, ella lograba lo que sea en él, cualquier tipo de reacción por mas mínima que fuese..

-Me preguntaba..Si te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo esta noche, Claro! Si es que te dan permiso en tu casa...

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido y antes de contestarle le dijo- A ti nunca te ha caído bien Draco ¿verdad?

-Nunca ha sido santo de mi paciencia. No, Hermione; ni siquiera cuando se unió a nosotros para enfrentar a Voldemort, porque dizque estaba arrepentido de todos sus actos...

Hermione no se sentía de ánimos para discutir de eso con él. En fin..lo que ella quería decirle era otra cosa, seguro y le alegraría...

-Me estoy divorciando de Draco...- Ron pareció no entender bien lo que escucho y se le quedó mirando no muy convencido a Hermione. Ella le repitió lo dicho- Me estoy separando de Draco.. Lo nuestro no ha funcionado.

En ese momento Ron tenía ganas de saltar cantar y bailar sobre la mesa del _Caldero Chorreante, _nunca creyó volver a sentirse tan feliz en su vida, pero con fingida tristeza le dijo a la castaña..- Lo siento mucho..

-No importa..

-¿Te duele?

-Creo que un divorcio deprime a muchos...- se quedaron en silencio por breves instantes, luego Hermione le dijo- Estoy hospedada aquí, en la habitación 307. ¿A que hora pasaras a recogerme?

-Te parece bien a las ¿ocho?

-Me parece bien... Te estaré esperando...

Ron la vio desaparecer por las escaleras y luego cuando ella no estuvo mas, poco le faltó al pelirrojo ponerse a bailar con el cantinero. Por otro lado, Hermione recordó que debía terminar un trabajo de suma importancia para dentro de dos días..

* * *

Después de comer rico en _Ambrossia, _Harry se dedico un momento a checar que el negocio de Ginny, marchara perfectamente. No presentándose ningún inconveniente, Harry fue a buscar a sus hijos al jardín del restaurante donde jugaban con algunos meseros (dicho sea de paso eran unos "chupa medias" (1)). Los niños dejaron de usar a los camareros como caballos y corrieron junto a su padre. Era hora de ir de paseo... 

En el auto, los gemelos iban cantando:_ "Vamos de paseo ti-ti-ti, en un auto feo, ti-ti-ti, pero no me importa ti-ti-ti, porque llevo torta..."_

Harry sólo los miraba por el retrovisor y Jarod, sentado a su lado murmuraba: _niños.. _a lo que Harry no sabía como referirse, si reírse ó criticarle el comentario..¿Qué habría echo Ginny?

Flash Back

_-¿No crees que le estas consintiendo demasiado a Jarod?- El pequeño de sólo tres años había dicho malas palabras y eso a Harry no le gusto, en cambio Ginny se echo a reír y festejo ese incidente.. _

_-Ay, cariño!. No tiene nada de malo. Entiende que Jarod esta pasando por una difícil etapa. Esta celoso con sus hermanos y creo que si le regañamos se pondrá peor.. _

_-Peor lo estas poniendo tu consintiéndole que diga cosas tan feas como mierda! Ó hijo de la PM. Cosas por el estilo..No crees que deberíamos regañarle. _

_-No! Esta prohibido hacer eso. _

_-Pero Ginny! _

_-Te estoy diciendo que esta pasando por una mala etapa. Sus hermanos acaban de nacer y se siente desplazado. Esta queriendo llamar la atención. _

_Harry después de pensárselo momentáneamente le dio la razón a su esposa.- De acuerdo. ¿Pero que debemos hacer? _

_-Darle amor. Todo el amor de padres que nos nazca, pero eso sí Harry, jamás hay que ir con la violencia. Eso. Eso esta prohibido en esta casa._

_-Sí mi generala!_

_-Tonto!- le lanzó el secador de platos en la cara y el a tientas se le fue acercando con los brazos estirados logrando acorralarla contra el lavadero de la cocina..- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntaba ella nerviosa, viendo hacia la puerta para vigilar que su hijo no entrara, pero cerró los ojos cuando sintió la manos de Harry introducirse bajo su vestido. Le acariciaba la entrepierna y lemordía el cuello con sensualidad.._

_-Dime..y ¿qué clase de amor me debes dar?.._

_-Harry, Jarod puede entrar. _

_-No lo creo, debe estar viendo entretenido viendo "Dragon Ball Z".._

_-Eres un loco!_

_-Tu me has vuelto así.._

_-Ay! Harry, algún día me vas a matar!...matar...matar...matar..!_

**Fin del Flash Back **

-Cuidado papá!

* * *

_(1)Chupa medias...son esas personas que hacen de todo con tal de quedar bien con el jefe(_espero haberme explicado bien) 

**N/A: **Me alegra al menos no haber sido abandonada por mis lectores..**Ginebra, Marthita, Kukis, Jamesandmolly, Poli, Ley Ara, Mileni, Mariani, Gianyl, Lady Black. **

Disculpen la demora, pero prometo que el próximo capitulo actualizare tan rápido pueda y además habrá muchas sorpresas.

Ya saben, para las felicitaciones y criticas respectibas, deben darle click en **GO.. **

Muchas Gracias!

_RosAngels_


	4. Chapter 4

Muchas gracias a **jamesandmolly, Ley ara, Lady Black, KuKis--tu prmita, Diggorytahp, lucre, CrazySiriemBlack****, Marthita, Tirsa por sus reiews. **Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y me sigan apoyando.

**4.- La Niñera...**

-Cuidado papá!...

El grito de Jarod hizo que Hary volviera a la realidad. Harry no entendió que fue lo que ocurrió, todo fue tan rápido, de la nada apareció un niño delante suyo cruzando la calle En lo que pudo freno e hizo una maniobra que termino por salvarle a él, a sus hijos y seguramente al pequeño.

Después de unos momentos de inmensa tensión, Harry se aseguró que sus hijos estuvieran bien y que no tuvieran ningún rasguño, sólo entonces fue que se decidió bajar del auto y fijarse si el niño que casi atropella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Había gente aglomerada alrededor del niño. Harry se mezcló entre ellos y se fijo que un hombre abrazaba al pequeño y lo revisaba de pies a cabeza, mientras este tenía carita asustada y pedía ver a su mamá.

-Disculpe!..-se acercaba Harry no muy seguro de lo que iba hacer- ¿Es usted el padre de la criatura?- El hombre lo miró con el ceño fruncido y cargando al pequeño, que forcejeaba para que no lo tocara, le dijo:

-Oiga usted¿Por qué no se fija por donde va¡Casi me mata al niño!

-De verdad. Lo siento, pero es que no lo vi.

-Si claro!- sonó con sarcasmo

Harry se enojó por eso –En todo caso es usted el mas responsable de todo, por no fijarse donde deja a su hijo.

-Ah! Ahora me esta echando la culpa! Vaya! Usted es el infractor y a mi...Pero ¿qué se ha creído?- Había bajado al niño al piso. Se podía ver que aquel sujeto quería pelea; sin embargo, Harry no le hizo caso ya que se quedo mirando intensamente al pequeño, algo en él se le hacía familiar, pero no sabía qué, aunque si el pequeño no llevara puesta la gorra de baseball el color de cabello le habría dado la respuesta que buscaba...

Jarod y sus hermanos llegaron junto a su padre y se apresuraron a preguntar qué pasaba.

-Nada..vayan a la camioneta que ya les doy el alcance..

-Pero, papá!- protestó Jarod.

-Por favor, hijo!

Jarod se fue sin protestar, pero se percato de un pequeño que lo miraba con sus grandotes ojos verdes. Era extraño, pero sintió de pronto una especie de calor cálido, muy reconfortante sobre su pecho..

-Mire Sr. No quiero discutir. Así que dejemos esto tal como esta...- le dijo Harry sacando su bolsita de cuero. El sujeto miró a Harry con cara de odio.

-Ni crea que me va a comprar con su dinero!- Harry enarcó las cejas y rodando sus preciosos ojos, le dijo..

-No pensaba dárselo- guardaba su bolsita dejando a la vista sólo una pequeña tarjeta- Por si se ofrece algo- le entregaba la tarjeta, el hombre no leyó e hizo una mueca de disgusto- No ha sido mi intención hacerle pasar mal rato, así que le pido disculpas y acepte que invite a su hijo tomar una helado por aquí cerca.

Jefrey Marshall, miró al pequeño de soslayo y este le sonreía a Harry y viceversa. Miró a ambos y una idea loca se le vino a la mente. Sacudió la cabeza y recordando que ya era tarde para Matthew que seguro su madre debía estar esperando, así que decidió marcharse.

Harry vio como el pequeño era llevado de la mano mientras se alejaba. El pequeño le hacía adioses y le sonreía y él, él trataba de recordar en donde había visto aquella mirada felina que tan familiar se le hacía.

* * *

Ron y Hermione tuvieron una linda velada esa noche en una lindo y acogedor restaurante a las afuera de la ciudad.

Hablaron de todo un poco de sus experiencias y de lo que hicieron durante todo aquel tiempo sin verse. Ya ron había empezado con sus anécdotas sobre chicas.

-He recorrido todo Latinoamérica y no sabes...Hay de todo tipo, tamaño, colores, sabores y formas de chicas que no sabes cual cogerte..

Hermione comenzó a reírse- Ay! Tu si que te pasas.- Ron se encogió de hombros- Pero dime..aún así no has encontrado al amor de tu vida...

Ron dejo su copa de whisky sobre la mesa, la miró fijamente- Ya la encontré, es sólo que hace mucho tiempo la perdí..

Hermione prefirió hacerse la desentendida y pregunto rápidamente. -¿Por qué dices eso? Si eres un gran chico y.. eres lindo, bueno, amable y cariñoso, etc, etc..

-De verdad piensas eso de mi..

-Por su puesto. Estoy segura que vas a conseguir a la chica que quieras.

Ron sonrió y cogió las manos de Hermione que reposaban en la mesa. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y le acariciaba con el dorso de su mano la mejilla. Ella le sonrió nerviosa..

-Gracias por tu palabras.. De todos modos, después de todo, espero tener alguna oportunidad. Tal vez pueda hacer lo que no hice antes..

-Ron... tu aún..

-Tranquila Hermione... sé que eso no va a volver. Tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y ya paso. Creo que lo mejor será seguir tan amigos como siempre..

* * *

Ya era un nuevo día y las audiciones para contratar a la niñera en casa de los Potter iba a comenzar.

Harry, Jarod, Sirius y James estaban sentados en el living esperando a las candidatas...

La primera ingresó, era una chica escuálida de enormes gafas cuadradas que parecía poco interesada en cuidar niños. _Esta definitivamente que no_- pensó Harry.

La segunda candidata entró y tenía una facha de rockanrolera. La cabeza la tenía rapada tenía pirszing por todos lados y tatuajes con algunos dibujos medios satánicos y obscenos. Definitivamente ella tampoco, aunque los pequeños Potter decían que eran lo que buscaba..

-Mi nombre es María Expropiación Petronila, me gustan los niños y además cantar..si quieren les dedico esta canción..ejem, ejem..: _Ay ay ayay, canta y no llores porque cantando se alegran cielito lindo los corazones..._

-Esta bien chistosa..jejeje- se reía James. Pero otra vez Harry pensó que no era la indicada, pues él buscaba alguien que tenga presencia y a duras penas se veía que aquella joven se bañaba sólo los domingos...

-Me llamo María Antonieta de las Nieves, pero me llaman Maruja. Soy estilista de profesión y salgo con un sargento y...

-Es muy enana y tiene las piernas de pollo...- sentenció Sirius bajito a su papá- No la queremos..

Y así. Pasaron un montón de candidatas y ninguna se prestaba a las que ellos buscaban. Que si muy fea, que si es gorda, muy flaca, muy estirada, que huele feo, etc, etc..

Harry ya cansado, creyó conveniente contratar a la primera que se aparezca solicitando el empleo mientras que sus hijos ponían caritas. Lo que ellos querían era una niñera como su mamá..

Una vez más Dobby se acercó a abrir y una mujer bastante grande entró con paso decidido a la casa exigiendo ver al dueño. Los cuatro Potter tragaron saliva con dificultad, mientras Dobby atrás de la puerta con voz chillona y temblorosa le indicaba hacía donde estaba el Sr.

-Vengo por el empleo- Se sentaba sin pedir permiso- Espero que no hayan contratado a otra..

-No aún no, pero..

-Oh, Verdad! No me e presentado.- aclaró su garganta y con voz de militar dijo- Me llamo Flora Marticonera. Y vengo por el empleo de cuidado niños, de la ropa y los dormitorios.

-¿Ha trabajado usted antes¿tiene experiencia?

-el Señor habrá notado que he hablado de mi oficio, pero si el señor desconfía puede leer detenidamente mis recomendaciones. Aquí las tiene.

Flora, aumentando el tamaño y dando mucho mas miedo de lo que ya daba, abrió su bolso y extrajo tarjetas con los nombres de muy buenas familias mágicas de Londres. La recomendada como persona formal y cumplidora de su trabajo.

-Nunca he sido despedida. Siempre me he marchado por mi propia voluntad. Tenga usted Señor, lea esto.

Harry se encontró leyendo una serie de pergaminos aburridísimos. Ya se las iba a devolver, pero Flora le insistió a que siguiera con su lectura que después de todo estaba en su derecho..

-Muy bien... la felicito. Me basta con lo que e leído. Quisiera que se quedara usted con nosotros desde hoy mismo..

Atrás los niños protestaron. No la querían a ella. Por otra parte, Harry ya iba a dar el asunto por concluido, cuando notó que Flora comenzaba a aumentar peligrosamente de tamaño, apoyando al mismo tiempo ambas manos en sus caderas y convirtiéndose en una especie de enorme tinajera...

-No se han discutido las condiciones, Señor.

-No se han discutido las condiciones.- repitió Harry y pensó que para la próxima que necesitase contratar un empleado doméstico le pedirá a Hermione que le haga el favor de ocuparse de ese asunto.

-Mis condiciones son tres, a saber: un sueldo de acuerdo a mis expectativas, alojamiento salubre y la misma alimentación de la familia...

Para la tarde, Harry tenía un compromiso con su novia en turno: Aranzazu y por lo tanto se iría mas tranquilo dejando a sus hijos a cargo de la niñera.

Justo fue cuando él se fue, que Ron se decidió bajar de su vehículo y acercarse a la casa para visitar a sus sobrinos. Pensando que no habría inconvenientes, llamo a la puerta y Flora se apareció tan grande y terrorífica.

-Este..Buenas noches. Estará el Sr. Harry Potter- preguntó sabiendo que no estaba, pero si lo dijo fue para despistar a la mujer que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos .

-¿Quién lo busca?

-Su cuñado- respondió como autómata.- Ronald Weasley.- si pensó que con su nombre iba a impresionar a la gran mujer, no lo hizo.

-No esta. ¿Desea dejarle un recado?

-No. Ninguno, pero me gustaría visitar a mis sobrinos.

-Lo siento, pero los niños están bañándose y además el Sr. No me ha dado ni una instrucción de que dejara pasar a desconocidos a su casa..

-Oiga! Pero yo no soy ningún desconocido..

-Para mi sí, lo es..Y con su permiso..Buenas noches!

Cerró la puerta. Y Ron se quedó perplejo por la actitud de la mujer. ¿Qué clase de servidumbre era esa? Ufff! Ahora sí que Ron se volvió a enojar...

Jarod había visto todo y no dudo en reclamarle a la niñera..

-Son ordenes de tu padre.

-Mentira!

-Me estas llamando mentirosa?- dijo con voz siseante como queriendo dar miedo. Tal vez Jarod se asusto, pero aún así no se amilano y le contestó que sí- Niño malcriado! Es que tu madre no te ha enseñado buenos modales!

Eso si que lo dejo fuera de combate al pequeño. Que comenzó temblar y querer llorar, pero no le iba a dar ese gusto a esa bruja buena para nada..

-Le voy a acusar con mi papá y le diré que te eche. Eres mala y mentirosa.

-Acúsame todo lo que quieras, al final veremos quien sale perdiendo en este duelo..

* * *

-Hola!- saludo la rubia con la que Harry tenía saliendo hace seis meses. Le dio un beso en los labios que Harry correspondió como siempre: indiferente..

Esa noche no tenían pensado salir. Felizmente Aranzazu ya tenía preparada la comida y un delicioso postre para esa noche. Todo pensando en lo bien que se la iba a pasar con Harry.

Sin embrago él, poco que le interesaba pasársela bien, pues lo único que buscaba en ella era olvidar. Pero a había pasado tanto tiempo ¿qué iba a olvidar? Quería olvidar a Ginny. Hace solo un año que se había resignado que de verdad estaba muerta. Que nunca mas la volvería a ver y que lo único bueno que podía hacer era ocuparse de sus hijos y tratar de rehacer su vida.

Cuando supo del accidente, Harry no se resigno a que ella estuviera muerta, mucho menos si no había cuerpo. Busco por casi todo el mundo algún indicio de que Ginny estuviera bien y viva, pero nada. Por dos años la estuvo buscando a ella y... a su hijo. La muerte de un inocente que no lo dejaba tranquilo y lo torturaba en cada sueño que tenía. ¡Como le habría gustado conocerlo!. Aunque su hijo no hubiese nacido aún y estuviera creciendo en el vientre de su madre, para él ya tenía vida

Pero ya no quería pensar mas en ella, mejor era vivir el presente y no recordar mas. Sí, mejor no recordar y tratar de rehacer su vida, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

* * *

Por la mañana Hermione, se ocupo de resolver un importante asunto sobre la disputa de custodia...

Nandini Marshall tenía todas las de ganar ya que su ex marido, dejo el hogar para fugarse con la niñera de sus hijos.

Después de un año quería regresar para apoderarse de sus hijos alegando que su ex no tenía los medios económicos suficientes para cuidar de ellos. Mentira! Nandini tenía dinero y aunque no era rica como su ex, podía solventar los gastos de sus hijos, además contaba con el apoyo de su hermano Jeffrey, que estaba seguro que Marcus sólo quería hacerle daño a su hermana quitándole a los niños por venganza, ya que ella le ganó una indemnización por daños y abandono de hogar..

Había buenas noticias. Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, por eso aquella tarde, Hermione se encontraba en una reunión con Nandini, en la mansión de ella, en una Villa de magos y brujas cerca al Tamesis. Para informarle acerca de los resultados obtenidos.

-Me gustaría saludar a tus niños- Le decía Hermione a Nandini, cuando salían del estudio una vez la reunión termino.

-Claro! Ya mismo los mando a llamar..en estos momentos seguro y están con Gabrielle.

-¿Gabrielle?

-La niñera. ¿Te acuerdas que te hable de ella?

-Claro! La que muchacha que se casa con tu hermano.

-Sí. La misma.

-Me gustaría conocerla...

-Claro.

Ambos fueron al jardín donde tres niños y una mujer jugaban a corretearse entre sí...

-Sophie, Mark!..niños! vengan por favor.!- Los niños hicieron caso al llamado de Nandini, incluso el pequeño que no era su hijo y al que Hermione se le hizo muy familiar.

-¿Quién es este pequeño?

-Es el hijo de Gabrielle, Matthew

-Me llamo Matt- dijo el pequeño.

-¿Matt? Hola- Y sintió una extraña vibración al contacto de su mano con la del pequeño.

Nandini llamó a Gabrielle y ella muy tímida se acercaba, pero Hermione no la veía, prefería seguir mirando al pequeño Matt que extrañamente tenía una mirada felina... y el color de sus ojos y sus cabellos... Le recordaba a...

-Hermione, te quiero presentar a Gabrielle..Gabrielle, ella es Hermione..

Definitivamente, al encontrarse frente a Gabrille, Hermione se quedó sin palabras. Totalmente blanca y pálida de la impresión que le había causado ver a la niñera..

* * *

Juhu¿Qué tal? Les gustó el capi, bueno...eso me lo pueden decir dejando un review..jajaja, sólo tienen que darle un clic en **GO**

No prometo actualizar pronto, pues por el trabajo absorbe todo mi tiempo. Espero y sepan comprender.

Nos estamos viendo...

_RosAngels _


	5. Chapter 5

**5.-Gabrielle Wolfgand**

Fue sorpresa para Harry encontrar a sus hijos muy tranquilos, limpios y ordenados haciendo deberes y no revolcándose en el jardín, jugando a los indios y los vaqueros ó a las guerras de las galaxias..

-Impartir disciplina es mi especialidad Señor- decía Flora con voz autoritaria

-Pues...veo..que sí- Era extraño no ver a sus hijos como acostumbraba verlos, y pensó si estaría bien que dejaran los juegos...

-Papá- se acercó Jarod a su padre cuando se disponía a dar un baño...

-¿Qué pasa campeón?- decía Harry desde el baño de su habitación..

-Papá...ayer vino mi padrino..

Desde el baño, Jarod escuchó como si Harry se hubiese caído.- ¿Qué dijiste¿Tu padrino¿Ron?

-Sí papá.- Le dijo el pequeño..-Vino a visitarme

Harry se puso feliz. Bastante tiempo que no sabía nada de él y resulta que ya había regresado.- Y que paso..?- le insistió a su hijo para que le contara..

-Nada- Harry frunció el ceño

-¿Cómo que nada?

-Flora lo echó. Dijo que era un desconocido y que tu habías dado órdenes de que ningún extraño entre a casa..

-Pero Ron no es un extraño!

-Pero a esa vieja no le importa. Yo le dije...

-Hablaré con ella..

-¿La vas a echar?

-No, pero tengo que aclararle algunas cosas a la niñera.

Se puso una bata y salió decidido a reclamarle por lo que hizo la tarde anterior. Harry sabía que ese comportamiento le causaría muchos problemas con Ron, si las cosas ya estaban por sí horrible desde que Ginny murió, no se quería imaginar lo que su mejor amigo le reclame después.

-¿Me puede decir por qué hizo eso?

-Usted disculpara señor, pero no conocía al Señor. Y mi deber es cuidar del bienestar de esta familia.

-Su función es primordialmente cuidar de mis hijos. Deje esa función para Dobby, él sabe quien es y quien no es bien venido en esta casa. ¿Quedo claro?

-Si señor.

-Bueno, con Respecto al hombre de ayer, ya lo conoce y espero que no se vuelva a cometer ninguna equivocación, ni con él ni con nadie mas. Tanto él como Hermione Granger y todos los demás Weasley, son bien recibidos en esta casa. ¿Me entendió?

-Sí, señor- volvió a decir la niñera mirando al piso.

Una vez aclarado todo, Harry se fue a terminar de arreglar para salir a cenar con Aránzuza.

Jarod estaba muy tranquilo leyendo un libro en su habitación, cuando Flora entro intempestivamente azotando la puerta, luego que Harry se fuera. El pequeño se sobresalto y miró un poco asustado a flora.

-Oyeme bien mocoso de porquería!. A mi nadie, en todos mis años de servicio me ha regañado por ninguno de mis actos, y menos lo van a hacer por un mocoso como tu..

-Si mi papá te regaño lo tienes bien merecido por conchuda (1). Eres mala y mentirosa.

Flora le cogió bien fuerte del brazo a Jarod y este casi grita de dolor, pero se aguanto, no iba a darle gusto a e vieja de verlo mal.

-Te lo repito. Será mejor que seas bueno..Jarod, si no quieres que sea mala contigo o mejor aún..con tus hermanos...

-A ellos no los molestes!

-Entonces harás y dirás todo lo que yo quiera. Ni una queja mas a tu padre, me entendiste?

-Sí..

-Muy bien... muy bien- ya lo había soltado y lo dejaba sobre su cama.- Esta noche no cenaras, pero si te portas bien... quien sabe..tal ve te traiga un poquito de sobras...jajajajaja

-Vieja bruja.!- le dijo Jarod cuando Flora ya no estaba mas en su cuarto. Jarod se puso a llorar sobre su cama- Mamá!- decía ahogando sus lagrimas en la colcha y así, de tanto llorar se quedó dormido...

* * *

Hermione tenía lagrimas en los ojos y temblaba de pies a cabeza. No era cierto lo que estaba viendo, pero si era..era ella..

Su única reacción (después de llorar), fue abalanzarse sobre Gabrielle y abrazarla, exclamando cosas como: _Estas viva!...O por Dios!...Esto es un milagro¿Pero como¿Cómo?..._Lo peor es que nadie entendía lo que Hermione quería decir...

Gabrielle era una mujer bajita, delgada, muy pecosa, dueña de unos hermoso ojos color chocolate y de un maravilloso cabello rojo como el fuego, característico en todos los Weasley!

-¿Usted..me conoce?- preguntó la joven tratando de reconocerla, pero en lo que recordaba jamás en su vida la había visto.

-Claro!... Como no te voy a conocer si tu eres...Ginny

Nandini y Gabrielle intercambiaron miradas confusas.- Hermione, ella es Gabrielle y no esa tal... Ginny que tu dices.

-No, ella es Ginny.- dijo mirando aún a la joven- Tu eres Ginny...

Gabrielle se le quedó mirando como si estuviera mal de la cabeza y pensó que seguramente la confundía con alguién.

-Hermione...ella es Gabrielle- repitió Nandini- Es la niñera de mis hijos y trabaja aquí desde hace un año.

-Pero...

Hermione seguía temblando, estaba muy impactada por la similitud física entre Gabrielle y Ginny.. ¿Cómo es posible que existan dos mujeres tan idénticas?

-¿Quién es Ginny?- preguntó Matt...

Todos se quedaron en silencio porque nadie sabía quien era Ginny, menos Hermione.. –Fue mi mejor amiga...- sólo dijo luego aún nerviosa se puso de pie y se retiró de la casa...dejando a todos muy sorprendidos. Sobre todo a Gabrielle, que por alguna extraña razón se sintió incomoda por la última frase de Hermione..

-Te sientes bien?- pregunto Nandini.

-Sí..no tengo nada- dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, lo cierto era que la presencia de Hermione le resulto bastante inquietante. Miró a la que era su patrona y amiga a la vez y le sonrió.

* * *

-Jarod...- se escuchó un susurro en la habitación del hermano mayor. Era los gemelos que escapándose a media noche fueron a visitar a su hermano...

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Jarod preocupado. Si Flora les encontraba la que se armaba..

-¿Por qué no fuite a comes?- quiso saber James

-¿Esta enfermo?- pregunto Sirius

-No..

-¿Entonces?- preguntaron al unísono

-No tenía hambre...

-¿Por qué?- Jarod quería contarles, pero si les decía algo capaz y vayan con papá y les diga y ahí si que Flora se las cobra duro..

-Niños...mejor vayan a dormir..- los gemelos le miraron con el ceño fruncido..

-Tu también eres un niño!- le recordó Sirius..

-Sí- le siguió James..- No nos puedes llamar asís

-Ya, ya..no quiero pelear, mejor vayamos a dormir..

-Pero Jarod..

-Flora puede venir..- con eso como que lo gemelos se sobresaltaron y se pusieron de pie, pero en el silencio, el estomago de Jarod hizo ruido y los gemelos se miraron cómplices.

-Te hemos traído comida..así que cómetela todita..

-Pero..

-Que duermas bien manito!..

Y se fueron en silencio, mientras Jarod miraba con apremio la bolsita con galletas que sus hermanos le habían dejado..

* * *

Pasaron algunos días y Hermione a fuerza tuvo que regresar a casa de Nandini Marshall para llevarle los informes acerca del juicio que estaban ganando, pero Nandini no estaba.

Decidida a retirarse, ya luego acordaría otra cita con su defendida, Hermione no fue capaz de llegar a la salida al escuchar las voces de los niños provenientes del jardín...

Se asomo por la mampara y justo donde los pequeños jugaban a quien sabe que juego. Hermione los miraba encantada e instintivamente se llevo una mano a su vientre, acariciando con tristeza su plano abdomen. Cuanto deseaba ser madre...

-Buenas tardes!- dijo alguien a su espalda, Hermione de inmediato pudo reconocer la voz de Ginny y volteo de inmediato a encontrarse con la joven..

-Ginny...

Gabrielle todavía muy confundida se le quedo viendo. ¿Por qué la llamaba así?. Hermione pareció reaccionar de un largo letargo y se dio cuanta que no era con Ginny con quien hablaba sino con una mujer diferente a la que ella conoció. Lo había practicado, su actitud debería ser otra frente a ella. Se tendría que acostumbrar..

-Perdón... yo aún no m acostumbro..sólo te he visto una vez y... para mi esto es difícil ¿sabes?. Eres tan idéntica a Ginny... que se diría que eres su gemela...

-Ginny..- repitió Gabrielle y se sentía extraña pero mucha más confundida al igual que cuando tenía esos sueños

-Mi mejor amiga...- dijo Hermione- No es que te quiera comparar, pero eres tan idéntica a ella..

-Me gustaría conocerla- soltó Gabrielle- Si es tan idéntica a mi..hasta puede que seamos hermanas..

Hermione sonrió con tristeza..- No lo creo..Ginny era la única mujer en la familia Weasley, después de siete generaciones.. además ella...ella esta muerta...

Gabrielle sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima. ¿Muerta? No se imaginaba a nadie parecida a ella siendo enterrada

-Lo siento mucho..-dijo tocándose el pecho, Hermione la noto extraña, pero no dijo nada al contrario, se quedo mirándola fijamente tratando de encontrar alguna explicación ó alguna razón valida para decir que Gabrielle era Ginny.

-De todos modos... ya no tiene importancia. Aunque si Harry te viera estoy segura que se quedaría mucho mas impresionado que yo.

-¿Harry?

-El esposo de Ginny, mi mejor amigo.

-Ah!- Hermione otra vez se le quedo viendo.hasta en los gestos que hacía se parecía a los de Ginny y pensó que tal vez habría la posibilidad de que aquella mujer que tenía enfrente sea..., pero... Y si fuese así ¿Qué fue lo que realmente ocurrió¿sería realmente aquella mujer Ginny? – Y..¿Cómo murió ella?

-¿Ginny?- Gabrielle asintió.. Hermione se tomo su tiempo, era difícil tener que recordar aquella tragedia- En un accidente de avión, en un vuelo de España...

_España..._-se dijo mentalmente Gabrielle- _Yo estuve en España... _La joven estaba impactada por las palabras de Hermione. Era demasiada coincidencia, que ella estuviera en es España cuando aquella mujer murió.

-Todos estuvimos muy mal..Pero sobre todo Harry y sus hijos..

-¿Hijos?... Quieres decir...

-Harry no sólo se quedo viudo, sino que también se quedó a cargo de tres niños adorables. Si los vieras..- Luego Hermione hizo una pausa y se fijo mejor en las expresiones de Gabrielle, parecía indiferente a todo, pero se mostró consternada al saber de la orfandad de los pequeños. Hermione agregó- Harry no se resignó a que ya no estuviera, es mas..como nunca se encontró cuerpo... él la busco por todas partes, pero...sólo hace un año se resigno y acepto que Ginny estaba muerta..., ella y su hijo... El niño que nunca llego a conocer, porque nunca nació...

Gabrielle tenía la mirada perdida, como si todo lo que Hermione le había dicho le hubiese impactado, le dolía la cabeza y todo comenzaba a girar en torno, estaba muy consternada con lo que se estaba enterando - ¿Estaba embarazada?

-Sí..y Harry nunca lo supo hasta después que yo se lo dijera..

-Harry... – susurro con pesadez, pero Hermione la escucho; sin embargo, no dijo palabra- No debió...¿Por qué no la siguió buscando?

-Dos años fueron suficiente...

Se mantuvieron en silencio y ambas mujeres sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos. Las voces de los niños se escuchaba. Reían, gritaban, entonces Hermione recordó que uno de esos pequeños era hijo de Gabrielle.

Tomando su bolso y los papiros que había llevado aquella tarde. Hermione se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse no sin antes de decirle a Gabrille: -El hijo de Harry y Ginny... tendría la misma edad que Matt...

* * *

Por la tarde, aprovechando que Flora dormía, James y Sirius..sacaron unas galletitas de la alacena y un poco de jugo de calabaza de la refrigeradora para llevarle a Jarod a su cuarto, ya que otra vez su hermano no bajo a comer y Dobby... no estaba en casa, pues esa tarde era su día libre...

Jarod estaba feliz de que sus hermanos acudieran a su ayuda, pero estaba preocupado de que Flora los encontrara y les pudiera hacer algo...

-Gracias.. pero mejor váyanse. Si la vieja los encuentra aquí...

-No nos va a pasar nada..- los gemelos ya sabían la verdad acerca de Flora. Escucharon todo cuando ella le gritaba a Jarod y le decía que se quedaría sin comer durante una semana. Jarod les había dicho que no le dijeran a papá nada de lo que habían oído, porque Flora amenazó con hacerles daño y él no quería que nada les pasara...

-Sirius..de todas maneras...me preocupan..Soy el hermano mayor y mi deber es cuidarlos cuando papá no esta...

-Creo que papá tampoco vendrá a dormir en la noche- dijo James..

-¿Y si llamamos a la tía Hermione?

-¿Alguien sabe usar el feletono?

-Jarod no se habla con la boca llena!.- le dijeron los gemelos, pero su hermano no hizo caso y siguió devorando las galletas.

Pensativos y aburridos pensaron que mejor estar ahí y así sin hacer nada, se quedaban; sin embargo, no contaron que Flora llegaría y los sorprendería...

-Ajá.. con que confabulando y desobedeciendo mis órdenes!- gritó enojadísima la gorda fea.. Jarod temió por sus hermanos.

-No les hagas nada!- se puso Jarod delante de sus hermanos, que si bien no eran unos cobardes estaban asustados.

-Jajaja.. que te has creído!. Lo que les pase será por tu culpa. Por desobedecerme. -Flora empujo a Jarod al piso haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza con un juguete, dejándolo medio aturdido y luego agarro a los gemelos del brazos y se los llevo fuera del cuarto gritando y llamando a Jarod...

Jarod al escuchar el llamado de sus hermanos, algo tambaleante salió de su cuarto. Tenía que protegerlos. Bajo las escaleras y lo que vio no le gusto nadita. Sus hermanitos estaban colgados de cabeza alrededor de Flora, en un sube y baja que iba en círculos..

-Déjalos!- gritó Jarod, pero Flora no le iba a escuchar y al contrario, se divertía mas y ponía las cosas peor. Todo apropósito..

Jarod se enojó muchísimo, odiaba a la gorda esa y quería que se vaya lejos y nunca mas apareciera. La odiaba, la odiaba... y todo ese odio que sentía hacia ella se acumuló en su pechito. Una extraña luz ámbar comenzó a rodear el cuerpecito del pequeño, sus ojos se tornaron del verde al plateado y sus manos solitas se movían haciendo círculos acompañado de un recital en... Parsél...

Flora se asustó mucho y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, era demasiado tarde para huir. Los gemelos estaban a salvo y sanos en el sofá, pero Jarod. Jarod estaba irreconocible, tenía a Flora sufriendo las consecuencias del odio de un pequeño que ni siquiera sabía el verdadero significado de la palabra odiar y que ya comenzaba a experimentar esa horrible sensación.

Flora gritaba pidiendo ayuda sentía que se iba a morir, que había un fuego que la estaba quemando y ahogando, ya casi ni podía respirar. Le rogaba a Jarod que la baje que ya no sería mala y que se iría para no molestarlo mas, pero el pequeño no escuchaba, estaba cegado por aquel extraño poder que lo abrazaba...

Asustados, los gemelos trataron de hacer algo para que Jarod dejara a Flora, ellos no entendían que le pasaba a su hermano, pero les daba miedo: _Jarod, Jarod!_ Le llamaban y nada. Felizmente en ese momento había alguien llegado de visita, era Ron.

Ron antes había recibido una nota de Harry pidiendo disculpas por lo de Flora y diciéndole que cuando el quisiera podría ir a su casa a visitar a sus sobrinos. Como si a Ron le importase las disculpas de Harry, en fin, él sólo quería ir a ver a sus sobrinos y cuando por fin se hace un hueco en su apretada agenda de entrenamientos, se encuentra con una desagradable sorpresa...

Los gemelos de inmediato lo reconocieron con tantas fotos que vieron de él y su papá, que no dudaron en pedirle ayuda. Lo llevaron hasta donde estaba Jarod y vio como la gorda ya estaba casi morada de lo que no podía respirar. Ron se acercó a su ahijado y comenzó a llamarlo, pero nada parecía funcionar, entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.. Aquel mismo poder tenía Harry cuando se enojaba así que cogió el rostro del pequeño con ambas manos y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos

-Jarod.. Jarod, por favor..reacciona. Mírame, mírame! Soy tu tío Ron, tu padrino... Vamos hijo, mírame!

Jarod lo miró. El color de sus ojos cambió del plateado al verde natural. Pestañó varias veces y luego, reaccionando, miró asustado en torno, no recordaba lo que había pasado, pero estaba muy preocupado por sus hermanos.

-Ya pasó todo..Ya pasó todo- le decía Ron a su ahijado abrasándolo con fuerza, mientras este lloraba y decía entrecortadamente..

-Yo no quería, pero ella es mala y me obligó... Tenía a mis hermanitos de cabeza...

Atrás, Flora se agarraba el cuello y tosía mucho. Quiso irse, pero Ron no la dejo y le dijo que se quedara donde estaba, porque antes que nada tendría que rendir muchas cuentas de lo ocurrido esa noche...

* * *

Gabrielle preparaba la cena para los niños, cuando de súbito sintió una opresión muy fuerte sobre su pecho. Como si algo no estuviera bien. Como si alguien necesitara de ella...

-Jarod..- susurro el nombre misteriosamente y preocupada, pero..¿Quién era Jarod, porque Gabrielle no conocía a ningún Jarod..o ¿sí?

-Hola...- alguien llegaba y por atrás la abrazaba para después darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Gabrille sabía de quien se trataba. Era Jefrey... su prometido

-Hola -le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Luego se dejo besar por él

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó él notando la indeferencia del beso.

-Sí- le contestó volviendo a su labor de cocinera- Prueba!- le dijo dándole un poco de la sopa que preparaba- ¿Qué te parece?

-Mmm! Deliciosa! Es un manjar. Jajajaja- se rió recordando que esa tarde había comido en _Ambrossia.._

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?

-Nada cariño, lo que pasa es que..me preguntaba si no quisieras poner un negocio después que nos casemos..

-¿Un negocio de que?

-Un restaurante. Como cocinas tan bien... Creo que le haríamos una excelente competencia _Ambrossia..._

_-¿Ambrossia?-_¿Por qué le parecía conocida esa palabra?

-Sí. Según se dice que significa..Manjar de los Dioses...jejejeje

-Jefrey..tu eres sanador. No te veo dirigiendo un restaurante.

-Yo no.. pero ¿qué al tu?

-No me siento capaz..

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque...porque no y punto.- Se ponía nerviosa. Mas de lo que ya estaba y mucho peor de lo que se puso al escuchar el nombre del restaurante...

-Gaby... esa inseguridad tuya a veces me desespera.- Ella lo miró ofendida –Oh, vamos cielo. Perdón no quise decir eso. Yo...- No supo que decir. Sabía del carácter temperamental de su pareja y lo menos que quería era tener que dormir en el sofá.

Al poco rato, Gabrielle se dejo convencer por Jefrey para que no siga enojada con él, pero entonces- Dime que me quieres y que no importa nada de lo haya pasado en mi vida antes. – le susurro ella en el oído

-Sabes que no me interesa tu pasado. No me importa nada de lo que haya ocurrido antes de conocerte. Te quiero así tal cual. Nos casaremos y tendremos una familia, le daré mi apellido y seremos felices para siempre.

Se abrazaron fuertemente y se besaron. Mas tarde en la habitación quepertenecía aGabrielle; ellasollozaba con una angustia desesperante que no sabía como explicar. Algo la atormentaba y no encontraba razón al motivo. Era muy feliz, tenía una pareja que la amaba por sobre toda las cosas y un hijo encantador, muy sano al que adoraba.Que más podía pedir! Sin embargo, estaba segura de algo, la llegada de Hermionea su vida no le traería nada bueno. Tenía el presentimiento que muchas cosas cambiarían, de eso estaba completamente segura.

* * *

(1)**Conchuda, **aquí en mi pais significa ser fresco, ejemplo... alguien que se pasee por tu casa como si fuera la suya y/o tome cosas sin tu permiso.

**N/A: **La verdad que esta es la segunda vez que cambio el contenido de este fic, por eso creo que m voy a demorar mas de lo que pensé en publicar otro capitulo, ya que todo lo que tengo escrito en el PC lo tengo que modificar.

**jamesandmolly, anjaly, SNAPEFOREVER, Quid Morgan, Ley-Ara, Mary Potter, Lady Black, Digorytahp, Witchmaju, alma salinas, Aida, Mela,** Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo

Nos estamos viendo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso importante de la autora**

Seguramente querrán matarme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y créanme que los entiendo. No ha sido mi intención haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo pero debido al mal momento que estoy atravesando, todo en mi vida se a complicado.

No quiero hacer largo esto así que sólo les diré que aprovechen y disfruten lo que tienen, ya que cuando menos lo esperan, pueden perderlo todo, absolutamente todo, hasta las ganas de vivir, pero bueno, no quiero abrumarlos con mis cosas así que pasó a otro punto.

Quiero agradecer a mis lectores por sus reviews: **Quid Morgan**,** Sami, carolgd, CrazySiriemBlack, jamesandmolly, anattripotter, wendelin, Lady Black, Mela, SNAPEFORVER, Ley Ara, BiAnK rAdClIfFe,**créanme que me están haciendo un bien tremendo al leer lo que me escriben, así pues les pido que me sigan apoyando. Por otro lado, a los que no me dejan review, les suplico que lo hagan, ya que no solamente me alegrarían la vida, sino que también me ayudarían a llegar a los 100 reviews antes de publicar el capitulo 10. bueno, no quiero molestarlos más así que lean y disfruten de este capitulo y déjenme muchos reviews.

* * *

**6.-Conversaciones**

Harry llegaba a casa. Esa noche había decidido pasarla con sus hijos. Era extraño, pero desde la mañana que salió de su casa, no dejo de pensar ni un solo instante en sus pequeños, sobre todo en Jarod. Por eso le pidió a su secretaria suspender todos sus reuniones de ese día, cosa que no le resultaría difícil organizar pero, el tener que vérselas con la novia era otra cosa.

Aránzuza se enojo, pero Harry le explico que no podía tener tanto tiempo abandonados a sus hijos. Aún así, la rubia despampanante no se conformaba con tener a Harry una que otra noche en casa. Ella lo quería para sí, solamente, sin deseos de compartirlo con nadie...

Cuando Harry llegó, encontró su casa rodeada por agentes del ministerio. Su corazón se aceleró y su primer y único pensamiento fue para sus hijos.

-Jarod, James, Sirius!- llamó con el corazón en la boca. Buscándolos desesperado.

-Papá!- gritaron los pequeños al ver a su papi. Jarod fue el primero en llegar y en colgarse del cuello de su padre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto a sus hijos mientras los examinaba uno a uno. Se dio cuenta que Jarod tenía una bandita en su frente. Temió lo peor..

Por un momento su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora. Se imagino mortifagos entrando a su casa queriendo llevarse a sus hijos. Bueno, en realidad no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

-Que bueno que ya estas aquí!- Le dijo Hermione. Ron le había avisado de lo ocurrido y ella de acudió inmediato. Amaba a esos niños como si fueran suyos.

-Hermione...¿Qué paso?

-Ahora te digo. Niños... Vayan por favor con su tío Ron...sin protestar.- dijo ante la inminente mirada de protesta de los gemelos.

-Ron..Dijiste que Ron esta aquí!- dijo no creyendo lo que había oído. Hermione lo miraba con severidad y enojada le dijo:

-Sí.

-Pero...- estaba impresionado. Quiso hablar, pero Hermione le interrumpió con brusquedad.

-Harry! Esa mujer que contrataste es un monstruo.

-¿Qué?- No entendía el morenito-¿Cómo que un monstruo?

-Esa mujer es traficante de niños..

-¿Cómo?

-Y no sólo eso... Ha estado maltratando a tus hijos... Sobre todo a Jarod.

Hermione enseguida lo puso al tanto de lo ocurrido entre Flora y sus hijos. Los niños le habían contado todo a su tío Ron y este muy enfadado y con ganas de matar a Harry se lo dijo a Hermione. Por su puesto la castaña no le creyó, pero cuando llegaron unos agentes del ministerio al detectar magia en menores, se llevaron una sorpresa en encontrar a _Flora Marticonera _trabajando en aquella casa. ¿Qué hay con eso? Pues que era una bruja muy buscada por dedicarse al trafico de niños. Siempre se salía de las casas donde trabajaba, renunciaba antes para después cometer su delito junto a sus cómplices. En esta ocasión, Flora tenía pensado vendérselos a un antiguo seguidor de Voldemort que quería cobrar venganza

-¿Y donde esta esa..arpía?- Estaba enojado. Meterse con sus hijos era como meterse con él mismo. Hermione se asusto. Muy pocas veces lo veía así de enojado..

-Ya se la van a llevar para Azkaban, pero..

-Quiero que me diga donde se encuentra ese cretino que le pago. Quiero acabarlo con mis propias manos, antes si quiera que se atreva en volver a pensar en tocarle un solo pelo a mis hijos!

-No vas a conseguir nada con la violencia. Deja que los aurores se encarguen de eso.- hizo una pausa y viendo que no conseguiría mucho agregó- Mejor ve con tus hijos. Ellos te necesitan mas que a nada.

-Soy una mal padre..¿verdad?

Hermione se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre su hombro-Nada de eso. Tu eres un excelente padre, sólo que a veces no sabes lo que haces y..jajaja.. yo creo que necesitas a alguien que cuide de ti y de tus hijos.

Harry asintió.. En eso un agente del ministerio se acercó para hacerle firmar unos documentos para trasladar a Flora a Azkaban sin derecho a juicio- Prefiero que se le haga un juicio.- dijo recordando a su padrino- Y que se demuestre ahí con pruebas lo que realmente es...

-Bueno señor, pero..

-Creo que es mucho mas justo.

-Mucho mas justo es que no te largues donde sea y dejes a tus hijos con cualquier persona!

Plaf!

Ese había sido Ron llegando con un súper puño directo al pómulo derecho de Harry...

* * *

_Era una noche oscura. Bastante tétrica. Estaba sola, en una habitación que no conocía pero que le daba mucha tranquilidad. Caminaba descalza sobre el frío suelo mientras cantaba una canción de cuna y se acariciaba su abultado vientre encima la bata blanca que llevaba puesta. Seguía cantando y su voz fue cortada por el estrepitoso sonido de un trueno._

_Su canto cesó, había ruidos en la primera planta de su casa. Decidió bajar y entonces había alguien parado en el recibidor que le daba la espalda mientras se quitaba la capa._

_-¿Donde estabas?- fue la pregunta que ella hizo. Su voz era fuerte. Estaba enojada.._

_-Estuve trabajando hasta tarde._

_El se había girado hacia ella, pero aún así no podía ver su rostro, solo... sus ojos en un verde intenso. _

_-Estuve trabajando hasta tarde..._

_-Por qué será que no te creo._

_-¿Por qué habría de mentirte?_

_-Te conozco. Eres mi esposo y se cuando mientes!_

_-Por favor. No quieras empezar con tus celos!_

_-No son celos!- protestó la chica- ¿Dónde has estado?- el no le respondió y camino directo a la cocina. Ella lo seguía a penas. Su abultado abdomen no le permití caminar con normalidad- Estuviste con una mujer ¿verdad?.._

_-No digas estupideces!- protestó el chico de 19 años sirviéndose un poco de leche_

_-No son estupideces!... Dime la verdad_

_-No quiero discutir. Estoy muy cansado y..._

_-No evadas mi pregunta!- de un manazo botaba el vaso que el joven traía en la mano. Este no dijo nada. La pasó como si no estuviera ahí y tenía toda la intención de irse a su habitación. Si su mujer no le creía, tampoco se iba a quedar ahí para decirle cosas que no quería decir._

_-Estuviste con otra. – le decía ella al borde de las lagrimas. Tenía tanta rabia. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas... entonces de nada servía todo lo que pasaron para poder estar juntos , para sobrevivir a una guerra que casi los mata a los dos. Ya nada tenía importancia._

_-Tu ya no me quieres ¿verdad?. – eso lo detuvo y volteó a verla. Se acerco a ella..._

_-Te quiero con toda el alma. Como puedes dudar de eso!- se sentía ofendido._

_-No te creo. Tu ya no me quieres. No te importo. Ni tu hijo ni yo te importamos- El joven sacudió la cabeza.- Somos un estorbo para ti._

_-No.._

_-Nunca debimos casarnos. Nunca debí hacerte caso!- Esas palabras a ambos le dolía. Era como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón.._

_-No digas eso. No es verdad!- movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y aún así la luz no le daba en la cara, ella no podía verlo o tal vez..no quería verlo._

_El joven trató de acercarse a la joven y abrazarla pero, ella lo rechazaba y le gritaba que la soltara._

_-Me hace mucho daño- decía ella, pero no era en lo físico sino en lo emocional._

_-Escúchame, por favor... Yo te quiero.._

_-Cállate! No digas cosas que no sientes.._

_-No seas terca._

_-No quiero oírte!_

_La joven subió las escaleras apresuradamente, el la seguía tratando de calmarla pero, era como si no lo escuchara.._

_Un rayo explotó muy cerca de la casa y la luz se filtró por las ventanas. Iluminó la habitación lo suficiente como para que ella le viera el rostro; sin embargo no pudo. Tropezó con uno de los peldaños de la escalera y cayó..._

_-No! _

Se despertó sobresaltada y nerviosa. Su cabeza le dolía mucho, todo le daba vueltas y temblaba. Trató de calmarse. Salió de la habitación de los niños y fue directo a la terracita que había en la segunda planta.

Una vez que el viento le daba en la cara se sintió mas tranquila y se dio cuenta que todo lo que había visto sólo era un ¿sueño? Parecía muy real. Se había quedado dormida mientras le contaba una historia a los niños.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo alguien a su espalda. Gabrielle, se giró y se sintió mas tranquila al encontrase con Nandini.

-Sí..- contestó con la voz temblorosa.

-Pues no parece.- Se acercó a ella y la miró los ojos- ¿Qué pasa Gabrielle¿Qué me ocultas?

-Nada..

-Gabrielle...te conozco. No por algo somos amigas desde hace tanto tiempo. Dime.. ¿qué te aflige?

Gabrielle cayó por unos momentos. Quería contarle a alguien lo que le pasaba pero, no estaba segura si era buena idea contarle a Nandini sobre todos aquellos sueños, dudas y miedos que tenía. Sin embargo, sentía que si no se lo decía alguien iba a morir.

-Estoy algo confundida. No sé lo que realmente me pasa pero me siento extraña desde que llegué a Londres. Es como si de repente tuviera un mal presentimiento. Un miedo hacia algo o alguien. No sabría como explicarlo...

-Es algo relacionado a...

-No lo sé. Te juro que no lo sé. Por eso necesito que me ayudes..

-¿En que?

-Necesito saber más de mi..

-Gabrielle... pero pensé que tu no..

-Eso era antes. Ahora..., ahora quiero saber quien soy verdaderamente. Quiero saber quién es realmente Gabrielle Golfgand

-No te conformas con lo que Jefrey te dijo.

-Te repito. Eso era antes.- suspiró- Sé que Jefrey hizo todo lo posible por ayudarme, pero..., necesito saber más.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos momentos. Nandini sabía que consecuencias traería aquella petición si la ayudaba. Su hermano sufriría mucho si resulta que al final Gabrielle tiene que irse de su lado. Aún así. No estaba dispuesta a abandonarla.

-Esta bien, cuenta conmigo..

-Gracias..

* * *

Gracias a los agentes, Hermione pudo evitar montar un espectáculo de box delante de sus sobrinos, cuando Harry y Ron se garraron al mas puro estilo muggle a puño limpio en la sala. 

Cuando los agentes se fueron llevándose a Flora, a la que por cierto casi Harry mata, porque hizo una de sus habilidades y en el aire la cogió del cuello casi ahogándola. Pero, Hermione le recordó que sus hijos estaban ahí y mirándolo asustados...

-Ya nos veremos las caras- le dijo a Flora que rogaba a los gentes para que la saquen de esa casa.

-Uau!. Yo quiero aprender a hacer eso!- decía James fascinado

-Pero, yo quiero aprender lo de Jarod!- dijo Sirius..

-Nada de eso!. Vayan con Dobby a que les prepare chocolate.

-Pero tía!

-Nada! Vayan!

-Ta'bueno!- dijeron al unísono los gemelos. Jarod los siguió sin pronunciar palabra.

La sala se quedo en silencio. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban ahí sin pronunciar palabra.

Harry miraba por la ventana. Ron estaba sentado en uno de los sofás mas cercanos l retrato de Ginny y Hermione, pues ella se sentía como un arbitro e tenis mirando de Harry a Ron y de Ron a Harry.

-Esto no puede continuar así- dijo de súbito llamando la atención de los chicos; sin embargo, ninguno se inmuto,- Ya no son unos niños ¡Por favor compórtense como adultos!- exclamó indignada por la indiferencia que se mostraban. Aún así ninguno se atrevió a hablar- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvan a hacer los de antes?

-¿A que te refieres con ser "los de antes"?- Ron salía de su mutismo con cinismo- Yo soy el mismo de siempre Hermy, sólo que con algunas que otras amistades menos.

-Oh, Ron! No empieces..

-Lo mimo digo- Harry se alejaba de la ventana. Le dolía lo que su ex mejor amigo decía- Soy el mismo de siempre pero, con menos amistades.. que creo que hicieron bien en alejarse – Ron se levantó del sofá y decidió a encarar al que desde hace tres años dejo de se su mejor amigo...

-No fue por gusto propio. Pero al menos en Perú conocí gente muy valiosa los cuales me enseñaron el verdadero sentido de la amistad. Allá no te traicionan, no te hieren... No te defraudan como otros... como tú.

La sala se quedó se quedó en más completo silencio. Hermione asustada por lo que pudiese ocurrir se preparaba para intervenir si era necesario.

-Chicos por favor!... No hagan esto mas difícil de lo que ya es- dijo tratando de alejar a Ron de Harry que ya se encontraban a casi menos de un metro a punto de empezar otra riña al mas puro estilo muggle. El rostro de ambos chicos, para nada reflejaba algún signo de amabilidad.

Otro silencio que sólo fue roto por las palabras de Harry- Yo la amaba..

-Pero la mataste..

-Jamás quise hacerle daño..

-Por favor! No me vengas con esas cosas. Si por ti ella se subió a ese amión. TU provocaste su muerte al abandonarla!

-Ron...- decía Hermione entre sollozos. Harry estaba paralizado ante las acusaciones que su ex mejor amigo y al que aún consideraba su hermano. Le dolía tanto tener que escuchar esas acusaciones tan hirientes.

-Mamá también esta muerta... mamá y.. mamá, Ginny y el... el pequeño que nunca llegamos a conocer..

Un nuevo silencio que fue interrumpido con el sollozo de un niño. Era Jarod. Había escuchado todo. -Jarod!..- llegó a pronunciar Hermione con voz entrecortada. Ron sintió horrible al ver que su sobrino se enteraba de aquella verdad de esa forma tan cruel.. tan, tan funesta. Miró a Harry, este tenía un expresión desencajada en el rostro. Era como si al verlo hubiese envejecido mil años...

-Yo..- titubeo el pelirrojo. Volvió a mirar a Jarod y este miraba a su padre como si no lo conociera. Seguro y estaría convencido de que su papá tuvo la culpa de que su mamá estaba muerta.

Harry intentó decir algo pero, si hubiese podido hablar de todos modos, Jarod no le habría querido oír, se habría ido corriendo a su cuarto a encerrarse y no querer verlo nunca, nunca. Como en ese momento.

Hermione fue tras él, no sin antes regalarle a Ron una mirada dura y severa que le perforo el alma al pelirrojo y que le obligó a querer abandonar esa casa.

-Lo siento- le había dicho a Harry al pasar por su lado pero, Harry no le oyó. Su alma. Su mente, viajaba a través del tiempo remontándose en aquel fatídico día.

**Flash Back**

_-Harry,Harry! Detente!... No puedes hacerme esto- entre lagrimas y desesperación._

_-Claro que puedo!... Ya estoy harto... harto de ti.-Hizo una pausa mientras buscaba en el armario una maleta-Nunca debí casarme contigo- Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos hizo que todas sus pertenencias se empacaran solas._

_-Haryy! Por favor!..No me dejes!._

_-¿Qué parte no entiendes?... Esto se acabo! No te aguanto más. Me tienes enfermo con tus escenas de celos injustificados, me pudre tu manera de ser, por último no te sabes ni comportar... Yo ya no estoy dispuesto a aguantarte mas- hizo una pausa. Todo lo que decía le dolía mucho, tal vez hasta mas que ella._

_Ginny cayó al piso dolida por todo lo que escuchaba de su marido. Harry tuvo el enorme deseo de arrodillarse frente a ella y consolarla. Simplemente no le gustaba verla llorar. La amaba demasiado y sin embargo, la iba a dejar._

_-Nos separaremos- vio como ella temblaba y se tocaba el vientre, a la vez balbuceaba algo, quería decirle algo, pero el no la dejo y continuo- La luna de miel numero... quien sabe cuanto termina aquí. Como nuestra historia._

_-No.._

_-Cada quien por su lado. Trataremos de hacer nuestras vidas mas tranquilas- Ginny negaba con la cabeza se ponía de pie y quería acercarse a él, pero Harry no la dejaba- Me regreso a Londres. Espero verte allá para arreglar nuestra situación._

_Ginny dándose por vencida, sintiéndose humillada y cansada de todo dijo- Si eso es lo que quieres. Eso se hará pero, si cruzas esa puerta créeme que jamás en tu vida me volverás a ver... ni siquiera para darme el saludo.- Hizo una pausa y mirándolo desafiante dijo- Ahora vete. Vete y desaparece para siempre de mi vida._

_Harry salió de la habitación, No es que no quisiera ver a Ginny nunca mas, pero era mejor alejarse. Necesitaban espacio un free time para pensar mejor las cosas._

_&&&&&_

_-Harry!- dijo Hermione con sorpresa- ¿Dónde esta Ginny?- preguntó al verlo en la entrada de su casa... solo._

_Ella cuidaba del pequeño Jarod y de los gemelos, ya que Molly Weasley estaba en el hospital recuperándose de un ataque al corazón..._

_-Se acabó Hermione. Nos vamos a separar._

_-¿Qué?. No puedes estar hablando enserio!_

_-Créeme que sí. Y esta vez es definitivo- Se acercó a mirar por la ventana.._

_-Pero, Harry! No pueden! Tienen tres hijos chiquitos que aún deben cuidar. Además esta lo del nuevo bebé y..._

_-¿De que bebé estas hablando?- preguntó un estupefacto Harry._

_-¿Qué..¿Acaso Ginny no te dijo? _

_-No! Y lo que sea que tenía que decirme no me dijo pero, tu me lo vas a decir y ahora mismo!_

_-Eh.. bueno, ya que.._

_-Dilo todo Hermione!_

_-Ginny esta embrazada._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Se supone que te lo diría en este viaje, pero veo que no.._

_El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir a mil por hora. ¿Por qué Ginny no le dijo nada acerca del nuevo integrante de su familia, pero¿Habría cambiado en algo la decisión de Harry en dejarla. No estaba seguro... Pero era la excusa perfecta para ir a buscarla..._

_&&&&&_

_-¿Qué esta pasando¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- le preguntó Harry a un vigilante del aeropuerto._

_La gente caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación. Algunos lloraban incontrolables y otros.. se mantenían firmes y serios pero, el dolor se veía reflejado en sus rostros._

_-Lo que sucede señor es que ha ocurrido un accidente. Uno de los vuelos que venía desde España desapareció y... bueno no se sabe nada de nada.._

_-¿Desde España dijo?- preguntó sintiendo un vuelco en el estomago. De súbito las manos comenzaron a sudar y luego ese peso que sentía sobre sí. Tuvo un mal presentimiento._

_Al minuto se encontraba marcando a la habitación de hotel donde estuvo hospedado. Una y otra vez timbraba el aparato pero, nadie respondía y Harry no persistía. Necesitaba saber de ella. Que se encontraba bien... no desistió y su última alternativa fue hablar a recepción, pero allí le dijeron._

_-Su esposa abandono el hotel a las dos horas que usted lo dejo... Según el botones, la señora le pidió al taxista que la llevara al aeropuerto, que regresaría a Londres. ¿Señor¿Señor¿Bueno¿Señor esta ahí¿Bueno?_

_El teléfono colgaba en el aire. Harry apoyado en la pared rogaba a Merlín para que Ginny no haya tomado aquel vuelo._

_Al ver a mucha gente aglomerarse en el hall, el también se acercó. Parecía zombi._

_-Señores!... No son buenas las noticias que les tengo- hizo una pausa. Y con un amargo sabor en los labios aquel empleado añadió- Por causas que desconocemos... el vuelo que venía desde España cayó al mar y... me a pena decirles, pero no hay... sobrevivientes._

_Se quedó inmóvil con una última esperanza de no ver en la lista de desaparecidos el nombre de Ginny Potter; Sin embargo, fue todo lo contrario..Ginny había muerto y con ella se iba un pedazo de su vida_

**Flash back end**

NO! NO! NO¿Por qué todo le salía mal¿Por qué tenía que vivir así¿En que se equivoco?

Estaba solo encerrado en su estudio bebiendo licor y observando el retrato de Ginny, el mismo que había en la sala...

-Todos me acusan tan siquiera saber que fuiste tu quien realmente me abandonó. Yo habría vuelto contigo. Yo deseaba estar contigo, pero me dejaste... me dejaste solo- bebió un poco de licor- Finalmente cumpliste tu promesa..."_ si cruzas esa puerta créeme que jamás en tu vida me volverás a ver... ni siquiera para darme el saludo_" No te he vuelto a ver..- varias lagrimas recorrieron su rostro- Dime¿Acaso existe algo peor que eso?.. Contesta¿Lo hay?. No ha sido suficiente castigo todos estos años de sufrimiento. De culpas ¿Qué mas debo pagar¿La indiferencia de Jarod¿Debo pagar con eso ahora?- hizo otra pausa. Aunque Hermione ya le había dicho "_Jarod es un niño muy inteligente, verás como entiende... sólo explícale como fueron realmente las cosas.._"

Como si fuera fácil! Jarod tenía el mismo temperamento que Ginny o mejor dicho de ambos y cabe decir que ni Harry ni Ginny fueron unos angelitos. Furioso arrojó la botella de whisky contra la pared, muy cerca donde aquel hermoso cuadro descansaba. Un pedazo de vidrio rasgo el lienzo y Harry totalmente abatido se acercó.

-Perdóname- pasaba con sutileza sus dedos sobre el daño- Perdóname- decía mirando a los ojos de la imagen. Comenzando a desear a Ginny, deseándola tener cerca mientras acariciaba el escote pintado- Trataré de reparar el daño, pero por favor... perdóname y... y ya no me castigues más...


	7. Chapter 7

**7.-Dilema.**

EL desayuno en casa de los Potter era bastante tenso. Jarod casi ni probaba bocado y Harry no sabía como empezar a hablarle. Hermione le había dicho la noche anterior que se sincere con Jarod y los gemelos. Que sepan que fue lo que realmente paso con su madre.

-Papi... ¿tas enojado con nosotros por lo de Flora?- preguntó con dificultad James

Harry lo miró sorprendido y parpadeó varias veces- No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas hijo?

-No sé- se encogió de hombros.

-Papi..¿tas enojado con Jarod?-Otra vez!. Fue Sirius que de pasar a mirar a su padre miró a Jarod. Los gemelos percibieron que algo malo pasaban. Lo sentían y parecían estar muy interesados por saber lo que pasaba.

-Tampoco- decía el hombre mirando a su hijo mayor. Jarod tenía puesta su vista en su taza de leche...

-Y¿Por qué no se hablan?- Ay! Que curioso resulto James.

-Harry miró detenidamente a su hijo mayor- Porque le dije una mentira- hizo una pausa y mirando a los gemelos agregó- Porque les dije una mentira..

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas ¿Papá nos mintió?. No entendían. Miraron a Jarod y este observaba a su padre con el ceño fruncido. Asu! Si eran idénticos tanto el padre como el hijo, con la diferencia que Jarod tenía el cabello de color... negro rojizo.

-Verán- decía Harry. Ya no estaban en el comedor, se encontraban en la sala. Los tres hijos sentados en el sofá mirando a su padre junto al retrato de la madre.- Es verdad... que Ginny, su madre murió en un accidente. Los tres pequeños se sintieron muy tristes. Recordar que no tenían una mamá les dolía mucho.

Como si el clima se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con Harry, el día oscureció y una horrible sombra opacó la estancia..

-Niños..quiero que sepan que..Ginny.. Bueno.. mamá y yo siempre discutíamos , pero siempre nos la arreglábamos para estar contentos al final; sin embargo... el día de su accidente... Mamá y yo habíamos discutido muy fuerte y pensamos en separarnos o mejor dicho.. yo me fui. Estaba muy enojado con ella...pero aún así yo la quería. Ginny era todo para mi...- le costaba tener que recordar todo aquellos hechos sentía un horrible dolor en el pecho y sin quererlo lloraba. No le gustaba hacer delante de sus hijos pero, era inevitable. Los pequeños se sorprendieron. Jamás habían visto a su papá, su héroe, llorar era la primera vez y se sintieron muy mal. Sobre todo Jarod que entendía a la perfección lo que su papá le decía ¿los gemelos? Estaba seguro que a su debido tiempo ellos entenderían. Ahora no, pero estaban consternados porque papá lloraba por mamá.

-Regresé a Londres y deje a mamá en España sola. Fui a recogerlos a casa de su tía Hermione y ella...ella ahí me dijo que su mamá iba a tener un hermanito de ustedes..

Harry ya no podía mas. No quería seguir hablando. Se desplomó en el sofá y erguido hundió su rostro entre sus manos. Lloraba, aunque su orgullo le decía que parara el no podía, era mucho mas fuerte que él. Tal vez era esa necesidad de desahogo con sus hijos. Pero recordar!... El recordar era su castigo: recordar todo el daño que le hizo a su esposa y vivir atormentado con las culpas...

Sintió una manita sobre su hombro. Alzó el rostro. Era Jarod con una expresión bastante triste. Pobre, él mas que nadie sufrió la perdida de su mamá. Sólo tenía cuatro años y por lo tanto el que posía mas recuerdos porque los gemelos recién cumplían los dos años cuando todo eso ocurrió y recordó que no hubo fiesta ni pastel para partir. Por otra parte, Harry se preguntó ¿Cuántos años tendría su hija ó hijo? Seguramente dos años, en la actualidad.

Jarod fue el primero en abrazar a su padre. Harry también lo abrazó fuerte contra su pecho y luego de unos segundos también abrazó a sus gemelos...

-Perdónenme. Perdónenme..- Se sentía culpable. Por él es que no tenían una madre. El les había quitado esa posibilidad. Tal vez... sería bueno... Sus hijos necesitaban una madre y él alguien a quien querer. Pensó en Aránzuza...

* * *

Flash back 

_La sensación de flotar en la nada era lo mas parecido en caer a un abismo sin final donde sólo la oscuridad era dueña de un pedazo de burbuja que yo ocupaba. Era como una burbuja imaginaria del cual no deseaba salir sino quedarme ahí toda la eternidad, porque sentía que si volvía sería para estar en un mundo donde sólo había lagrimas y dolor... mucho dolor. Sin embargo, de pronto una luz comenzó a penetrara en mi burbuja y quebraba mi resistencia a no querer volver donde sea que estuviese.._

_Pero el llanto de un bebé me obligó a despertar de aquel sueño. El llanto del bebé se escuchaba en la lejanía, pero cada vez se iba acrecentando mas y mas, igual que la luz que cada vez se hacía mucho mas fuerte..._

_No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que mi burbuja ya no existía y que estaba en un lugar desconocido, pero muy familiar a la vez. Tal vez porque seguro y ya habría estado en algún lugar parecido a aquel. Las personas y todo lo que me rodeaba era ajeno a mi, como yo misma._

_Alguien se acercó y comenzó a tocarme... según entendí (mucho después) que me estaban examinando. Quise resistirme a aquello, pero no tenía fuerza de nada. Me comenzaron a hacer preguntas que yo no sabía como responder, además mi único pensamiento en aquel momento era para al bebé que escuchaba llorar en mi oscuridad._

_Alguien dijo: _Traigan a la criatura de la señora!

_Una mujer vestida de blanco me acercó un pequeño bulto envuelto en mantas celeste y también dijo que era mío. _

_-¿mío?- estaba nerviosa no entendía nada. La cabeza me dolía y la confusión era inmensa._

_Varias de las personas que estaban en la sala se miraban sorprendidos y asustados me preguntaron si me acordaba de algo y yo... yo no supe que responder, porque la verdad no me acordaba de nada._

_&&&&&_

_El blanco cielo raso era lo único entretenido que tenía para ver, cada vez que mi pequeño niño no estaba conmigo. _

_Era ya de día y sin embargo, no tenía noción del tiempo. Mi mente siempre viajaba a un lugar desconocido que difícilmente llegaba a reconocer y luego cuando quería acercarme...no podía porque una pared invisible o una fuerza superior que no comprendía me arrastraba hacia atrás... me resultaba difícil tratar de recordar.. pero hay algo..algo que siempre me persigue unos ojos.. ojos verdes y la mirada penetrante de un hombre, que extrañamente se parece a los ojos de mi hijo... _

Fin del flash back

Gabrielle leía y releía una y otra vez las hojas de su diario tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a aquel recuerdo y los otros que en ocasiones tenía. A veces se la pasada encerrada horas y horas escribiendo en su diario sus dudas y miedos, y esos mismos también trataba de encontrarle significado.

-_Todo es tan extraño..., a veces siento como si fuera otra persona y tuviera algún pasado al que debo volver. A veces siento que me llaman y tengo la necesidad de ir corriendo hacia algún lugar sin saber exactamente donde. ¿Qué me esta pasando¿Por qué de un momento a otro, desde que llegué a Londres tengo la necesidad, la desesperación de ir junto a aquel niño que en sueños me llama: mamá..?_

* * *

Una vez más, Harry suspendió su cita para con Aránzuza y ella obvio que se enojo muchísimo . Pero ya luego hablarían, Harry estaba seguro que si le hacía un costoso regalo el enojo se le pasaría pero, pensándolo mejor no tenía porque hacerle un regalo, él jamás lo hizo con Ginny aunque siempre le insistía, pero la pelirroja se negaba y siempre le decía que su mejor regalo era la vida... era él y sus hijos. 

Flash Back

_-Gin.. Gin.. perdóna. Yo no quería.._

_-Si claro.._

_-De verdad. Sabes lo mucho que odio asistir a esas reuniones de ejecutivos.._

_-Debiste mandarme una lechuza avisando que no llegarías a comer..¿Qué se supone que haré con tanta comida?_

_-Bueno.. no te hagas lío y tirala!_

_Ginny le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Mejor ni acercarse- ¿tirar has dicho¿desperdiciar la comida¡Estas loco! Sabes cuantos niños y ancianos mueren porque no tienen siquiera un pan que llevarse a la boca. Y tu me hablas de tirar la comida!_

_-Esto...yo...- ya no supo que decir, la estaba regando peor ¿qué hacer? Bueno al menos estaba seguro que con eso se le haría mas difícil que su pelirroja le perdone por no llegar a comer. O tendría chance?... Lo mas probable que sí. Ya que esa no era una discusión de alto calibre como todas las otras que siempre tenían..así que mejor ni mencionar._

_Harry se lavaba los dientes cuando vio a través del espejo a Ginny entrando al baño. Llevaba puesto un hermoso camisón de seda en color verde con un generoso escote. . El cuerpo de la pelirroja ya no era de la de una niña de dieciséis, su cuerpo era mucho ms formado mucho mejor proporcionado, con sus caderas mucho mas anchas y sus senos muchos mas voluminosos, así era como a Harry le gustaba Ginny, y la deseaba tanto, tanto cada día mucho más como si fuera la primera vez._

_Mientras Ginny iba de una lado a otro caminando con su lindo atuendo que a cada paso se levantaba haciendo fru fru, Harry la miraba hambriento y deseaba poder compartir el jacuzzi con ella, pero... tenía que actuar rápido si quería que lo perdone._

_Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura.Ginny echó su cabeza para un lado por lo que aprovecho Harry para darle pequeños besos en el cullo._

_-¿Qué quieres?- decía tratando de deshacer el fuerte lazo que Harry había formado con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura_

_-A ti...- le hablo al oído. Ella cerró sus ojos. Odiaba que el hiciera eso._

_-No. Deja. No seas fastidioso- Otra vez quiso alejarse de él, pero Harry la apretaba mucho mas._

_-Gin... ya no estes mas enojada conmigo. Perdona ¿si?- y mucho mas cuando se enfurecía._

_-No se trata de que pidas perdón ó no. Esto cada vez se vuelve mucho mas repetitivo y ya me estoy cansando._

_-¿Te estas aburriendo de mi?- preguto ofendido, herido en su orgullo. Soltó a la pelirroja que negaba suavemente con la cabeza._

_-Yo jamás me aburriría de ti, pero de las situaciones sí._

_Hubo un breve silencio y luego Harry pregunto con pesadez- ¿Te arrepientes de ser mi esposa?._

_Ginny lo miro desconcertada, ofendida- ¿Qué me estas preguntando Harry Potter?- El se encogió de hombros y miraba el piso. Ginny cogió el rostro moreno entre sus manos y le obligo a mirarle directo a los ojos- Jamás en tu sano juicio vuelvas a decir algo como eso-hizo una pausa- Jamás lo vuelvas a decir- y con los ojos llorosos agregó- Tu y Jarod son lo mas importante de mi vida. Y nunca, nunca me arrepentiría de nada. Te amo. Los amo- Harry trago en seco y se arrepintió por lo que había dicho. Quiso pedirle una disculpa, pero Ginny y se lo estaba comiendo a besos... _

_Harry acercó su rostro al cuello femenino y respira el esquicito aroma a flores que emanaba Ginny; la huele intensamente y suspira mientras enreda uno de sus dedos de la otra mano con sus cabellos rebeldes. _

_Se miran, y la mirada chocolate se pierde en aquel inmenso color verde esmeralda. La distancia entre ellos queda reducida, y Harry posa sus labios sobre lo de ella, le recorre tiernamente con su lengua, para después comenzar a profundizar el beso, su lengua le pide entrar en su boca, así que ella le permite el ingreso, allí espera su lengua, que se entrelaza violentamente con la suya. _

_Sintió como sus manos se posan en su cadera y la atraen hacia él, el calor que transmite Harry se vuelve de ella mientras comienza a respirar con dificultad. Sus manos diestras acarician con firmeza su espalda, mientras las manos de Ginny, manos temblorosas consiguen abrazarse a su cuello, entrelazándose y hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello rebelde y negro como la noche, como la oscuridad, como lo prohibido. _

_Los jóvenes amantes se pierden en un abrazo, mientras un a de las manos del moreno recorre la zona intima de la chica, empezando a masajear sus pecho a través de la tela de de su sedosa prenda,y su pezón se ha hecho una pequeña montañita _

_Aún besándose él se separa un poco y comienza deshacerse de la prenda de Ginny dandio gracias a Merlín que no tueviera nada mas abajo _

_Ginny deja que la desnude bajo su atenta y evaluadora mirada,mientras le sonríe malevolamente. Una sonrisa cruza los labios masculinos y comienza besarle por el cuello y a recorrer con más intensidad los rincones descubiertos del desnudo cuerpo. _

_Ginny se recarga en la pared y deja que la bese, que la toque, Ginny siente como su lengua recorre sin compasión todos los lugares de su cuerpo, haciendo que de su boca comiencen a salir gemidos _

_Le sonríe y comienza a mover sus manos por sus músculos y atlético cuerpo, es joven y fuerte, le quita la camiseta y deja ante ella unos muy bien formados abdominales, y observa como sus pectorales suben y bajan con respiración algo entrecortada._

_Las manos de Harry bajaron hasta los glúteos de ella. Ginny no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el miembro erecto de él, rozando la piel de sus muslos. Ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, tratando de adoptar una cómoda posición..._

**Momentos después...**

_-Quería que esta noche fuera especial.- le decía ella recostada sobre el pecho de Harry. Estaban dentro del jacuzzi._

_-¿Y no lo es?- él le acariciaba la espalda desnuda. Ella alzó la mirada._

_-Sí lo es..- Sonrió y Harry pudo ver un brillo especial en la mirada chocolate de la joven- Pero yo quería que fuese mucho mejor. Que no discutiéramos cuando te dije por primera vez que seríamos padres.¿recuerdas?_

_-Como olvidarlo. Si discutimos bien feo que terminaste por arrojarme un jarrón- dijo recordado y llevándose instintivamente la mano a la cabeza. Ginny rió- No fue gracioso._

_-Pero no te paso nada. Al contrario; estabas perfectamente bien y aún así me hiciste creer que te había asesinado._

_-Quise darte un escarmiento- sonrió. Ginny se quedo callada y recostó nuevamente su rostro sobre el pecho de él. Harry, al notar el repentino silencio de su esposa pregunto- ¿qué pasa cariño¿te sientes bien?_

_-Sí..- dijo- aunque..._

_-¿Aunque?- insistió él. Noto que las mejillas de Ginny estaban sonrojadas. _

_-Harry... Estoy embarazada._

_-¿Qué¿enserio?- Ella asintió varias veces con una encantadora sonrisa y él muy emocionado le llenaba de besos.-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?_

_-Dos meses- Seguían con los besos, y luego.. comenzaron a acomodarse para empezar algo mas... intimo, pero entonces Harry cayó en cuenta de algo. Ahora comprendía porque su esposa estaba tan arreglada cuando llegó y el porque el motivo de la cena._

_-Demonios!..Lo arruine todo_

_-No tiene importancia_

_-Claro que la tiene! Se trataba de que me digas que un nuevo niño llega a nuestras vidas._

_-Dos para ser exacto!_

_-¿Que?_

_-Espero gemelos- Harry casito se cae. Abrió muchas veces la boca tratando de decir algo coherente._

_-¿E..estas segura?- titubeo nervioso._

_-Sí. El sanador ya lo ha confirmado.._

_-Soy un imbecil!- exclamó indignado.- Lo e arruinado todo..- No sabía que mas decir- Perdona.._

_-Harry. Hace rato que te he perdonado por si no te has dado cuenta._

_-Sí, ya sé, pero... Esto debió ser especial._

_-Y lo es!- le dio un suave beso en los labios._

_-Quiero recompensarte... Te haré un regalo. Pídeme lo que quieras._

_-No quiero nada.._

_-Pero.._

_-Shh! Calla morenito y mejor... hagamos el amor..._

flash back end

-Cuanta falta me haces, amor- le decía Harry al retrato de Ginny que estaba en la sala- Te extraño. Jamás a nadie voy a querer con la misma intensidad como te quise a ti.

-Papá! Ya estamos listos!- llegaba Jarod con sus hermanos.

Aquel día Harry les había prometido ser para ellos solitos y que además irían a casa del abuelito Arthur a preparar una rica barbacoa, para eso primero tenían que ir a un súper para comprar lo necesario.

-Helado! Helado! Helado!- insistían los gemelos.

Como al medio día llegaron la madriguera. Jarod, James y Sirius, ni bien pusieron un pie fuera de la camioneta, fueron a buscar al abuelito Arthur mientras, Harry bajaba las cosas que habían comprado en el súper. Los gemelos Fred y George llegaron a su ayuda.

-Papá se pondrá muy feliz cuando los vea, pero..- decía Fred, miró a su gemelo..

-Ron esta dentro- continuo George.

-Oh! Bueno.. Y supongo que ya les habrá dicho de lo ocurrido anoche

-Sí, ya nos enteramos.. - dijo George o. ¿Fred, bah!

-No me sorprende- suspiró. Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas.

-Deberían hablar ¿sabes?.

-¿Para que¿Para a garrarnos a golpes al mas puro estilo muggle? Nah! Ya estoy cansado de esas cosas.

-Pero..

-Chicos! De verdad. Dejen esto tal como esta.- hizo una pausa luego agregó- Iré a saludar a Arthur un momento y luego me retiro. No quisiera tener problemas con Ronald.

Arthur Weasley, un hombre bastante mayor, le mostraba a sus nietitos sus últimas adquisiciones muggles. "_Uau!"_ los niños fingían sorpresa, porque ellos ya sabían lo que eran. Por ejemplo, en casa tenían un microondas, un televisor de plasma y pantalla plana, tenían computadora, etc, etc. Incluso tenían juego electrónicos que estaban seguros, el abuelito veía se quedaba con el ojo cuadrado y pediría que también le compren uno.

-Arthur!- llegaba Harry a la habitación que era de Percy y que ahora Arthur se había encargado de convertir en una especie de museo para sus adquisiciones.

-Ah, Harry¡Que sorpresa¡Que alegría verte¿cómo has estado?

-A mi también me da alegría verte Arthur y.. bien, bien. He estado bien. ¿Y tu?

-Bien hijo, gracias... aunque con uno que otro achaque..ya sabes la vejez...

Harry le sonrió- Algún día todos llegaremos a esa edad, Arthur..

-Sí. Mientras tanto hay que vivir la vida y no dejar que la vida te viva- Ambos hombres empezaron reír al recordar a la mujer mas hueca y vulgar que llego a la ser congresista de Republica Peruana.(N/A: Los peruanos que leen esto saben a quien me refiero).

Ron entraba la habitación y al verlo sus sobrinos, estos se le lanzaron al cuello que por poco y lo tumban al suelo.

Harry si que se sintió incomodísimo al ver a Ron ahí y pensó en que de una vez se iba despidiendo, pero Arthur habló antes que él- ¿Supongo que te quedaras a comer?

-Este.. Gracias Arthur, pero será mejor que me retire. No me gustaría causar problemas.

-¿Problemas?- Arthur miró de Harry a Ron y viceversa-No, para nada ¿verdad Ronald?- sonó a Advertencia. El pelirrojo sólo se limitó a asentir.

-Papá, no vamos a ir¿Por qué?- quiso saber James..

-Sí, papá ¿Por qué?

-No niños. Yo me voy, pero ustedes se quedan con el abuelo y sus tíos ¿Qué les parece la idea?

-Apesta!- dijo Jarod y Harry lo miró severamente.- Tu dijiste que estaríamos hoy todos juntos!- protestó Jarod reclamando sus derechos.

-Escúchenme.. Yo voy a regresar por ustedes. Hago algunas cosas y regreso

-No!- negación rotunda de Jarod!- Si tu te vas nosotros vamos contigo!

-Pero!

-Tu dijiste que pasaríamos el día juntos y con el abuelito.¿verdad?- buscaba el apoyo de sus hermanos.

-sí!- dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

-Yo lo escuche con mis propios ojos..- decía James

-Y yo lo vi con mis propios oídos!- Sirius.. (N/A: Aish! Que lindo que son estos niños)

Los adultos no pudieron ocultar sus risas. Jarod rodó sus preciosos ojos color verde. A ver.. cuando estos pequeños se ponían de acuerdo y la terquedad les invadía, si que se parecían bastante a Ginny. Harry entristeció al recordarla al parecer Ron y Arthur también.

-Nadie va a salir de esta casa- Habló Ron y los adultos le miraron. Sobre todo Arthur con grandes signos de advertencia para lo que sea que su hijo este armando- Nadie se va!- repitió y mirando a su padre dijo- Por favor... quiero hablar un momento con Harry a solas.

Arthur pareció pensarlo bastante. Miró a Harry y este asintió. Se llevaba a sus nietos mientras observaba el interior de la habitación como si fuese la última vez que la iría a ver.

-No te pongas triste abue.. si se rompe algo, después papi te compra otro de esos- Alcanzó a escuchar Harry cuando salía. Sonrió.

Después volteó a ver en dirección a Ron que observaba un pequeño aparato que Harry reconoció como un teléfono móvil.

-Estos aparatos muggles y yo, no estamos hechos para convivir.- dejaba el móvil a un lado y cogía otro objeto, era un enchufe- Mis sobrinos se parecen mucho a mi hermana. Sobre todo Jarod.

Sí, ya Harry lo sabía. Jarod era el mas parecido a Ginny en carácter, aunque en el físico no se quedaba atrás. Los gemelos mas bien se parecían a él en el físico, aunque sus ojitos los tenían azules, pero en su manera de ser... Ginny muchas veces decía que le recordaban a sus hermanos Charlie y Bill, felizmente nada que ver con los gemelos Fred y George. En fin.. pero, hacía dónde quería llegar Ron hablándole de Ginny y del parecido de sus hijos con ella.

-Anoche creo que mi comportamiento no fue el mas adecuado. Dije cosas que no debía sin medir las consecuencia- Harry no dijo nada, tampoco parecía querer hablar, dejo que el pelirrojo continuara- Debería pedirte una disculpa por lo ocurrido; sin embargo, no tengo la mas mínima intención de hacerlo.

-tampoco te lo estoy pidiendo. Cada quien es dueño de sus actos.- dijo Harry y Ron pareció pensar en lo que iba a decir...

-Jarod tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar de lo ocurrido entre tu y su mamá antes del accidente. Pero creo que la forma en como se entero no fue la mas adecuada.. Reconozco que metí la pata.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero como ya dijiste antes, Jarod tiene un carácter bastante noble muy parecido al de Ginny. Hoy estuvimos hablando y tanto él como los gemelos ya saben toda la historia. No pretendo que mis hijos vivan en una mentira, por eso hablé con ellos.

Ron asintió varias veces.- Me parece que fue lo mejor.- Se quedaron bastante rato sin decir palabra. Harry pensó en que mejor se iba porque si no de seguro y Ron estaba buscando la forma mas sutil de asesinarlo. Sin embargo, Su sorpresa fue grande cuando Ron se le acercó y le tendió una mano.

-Hagamos una tregua mientras vivo un temporada aquí.¿Qué dices?

¿Una Tregua¿No peleas¿No insultos?.- Le parecía buena la oferta. Además así sus hijos no tendrían que estar metido siempre en las discusiones de ellos.

Harry estrechó su mano con la de él.-Acepto. Pero sobre todo por mis hijos.

Justo en ese momento una melena castaña se asomaba por la puerta. Hermione se quedó estática al ver el cuadro tan lindo que hacían sus dos mejores amigos. Le pareció conmovedor y sus ojos se le aguaron. Corrió a abrazarlos..

-Cuando Arthur me dijo que se quedaron solos aquí... Oh Merlín! pensé que se estarían matando y no..no. Estaban haciendo las paces. Que emoción!.

-Hermione, Hermione.. no te hagas ilusiones. Esto sólo es una tregua, nada entre nosotros ha cambiado- le decía Ron..

-Pero..

-Sólo será una especie de Paz armada. Hasta que Ronald se regrese a Perú..

-Ah! Bueno.. esta bien- se alejaba de los chicos. Sobre todo de Ron- Si eso es lo que quieren, bueno. Por algo se empieza ¿no?.

La tarde en la madriguera fue muy amena. Los niños se alegraron cuando supieron que su papá ya no se iba. Yeh! Hicieron una rica barbacoa y comieron mucho helado como postre.

Al menos Ron y Harry aunque intercambiaron una que otra palabra lo hicieron con cordialidad y bastante esmero. Hermione estaba bastante emocionada por eso. Se imaginaba que la relación de amistad que había entre Harry y Ron en cualquier momento se iba a profundizar y entonces ahí sí que volverían a ser los de antes. Si supiera Hermione que para que llegue ese día aún faltaba muchas cosas por ocurrir.

La felicidad que embargaba a Hermione ese día sólo se vio opacada cuando Arthur se empeño a hablarle a sus nietos sobre Ginny cuando era una niña. Arthur derramó algunas lagrimas al recordar a su hija y luego, el pequeño Jarod que se entristeció y le pidió a su papá que lo llevara al cementerio donde estaba su mamá.

Entristecida, Hermione estuvo muchas veces a punto de decirle a todos que había conocido a una mujer muy parecida a Ginny, tal vez así aliviaría aunque sea un poco el dolor y la tristeza que se respiraba en la madriguera. "_Mejor no...,no séria lo más adecuado. Ya cada quien tenía su vida hecha y la presencia de alguien tan igual al pasado sólo traería muchos problemas..._"

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni se percato de la mirada de Ron, este al notarla tan distraída y pensativa se acercó para saber que le ocurría, pero ella no le escuchaba cuando la llamaba, y por eso muy bajito y con una suavidad que sólo le nacía cuando estaba cerca de ella le tocó del hombro. Como lo supuso, al contacto ella reaccionó y se volteó a verlo..

-¿Te ocurre algo?- quiso saber..

Ella le sonrió y agradeció la preocupación de su amigo con una caricia en la mejilla- Nada...- le respondió

-No me mientas. Algo te pasa.

Sí la conocía muy bien, pero Hermione no iba a cometer la estupidez de decirle precisamente a él sobre la mujer parecida Ginny que conoció; sin embargo, se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Puede existir la posibilidad de existir dos personas tan iguales que no sean gemelas?

Ron puso cara de perfecto iluso.- Claro que no. Eso es imposible. No puede existir dos personas iguales a menos que sean gemelas. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada- dijo aún pensativa. Ron la miró como si le estuviese faltando un tornillo.

-De verdad que estás muy rara.

"_Definitivamente no te puedo decir nada_"- pensó la chica tratando de dar por concluido esos pensamientos.

* * *

Gabrielle se llevó un susto cuando Jefrey la sorprendió en medio del jardín mientras daba un paseo. 

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. Casi me matas de un susto!

-Perdón cariño. No volverá a pasar- le daba un beso en la mejilla, quiso besarle la boca, pero ella se echó para atrás- ¿Qué pasa?

-Hay algo que tienes que saber.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Jef.. Le pedía a Nandini que me ayude a encontrara, aquí en Londres alguna pista de mi pasado que me una a la familia que perdí en ese accidente- El hombre se separo de ella totalmente cansado y empezó a caminar como si estuviera solo. Gabrielle le siguió- Jef! Escúchame.

-¿Para qué?- hizo una pausa y se detuvo a voltear a ver a Gabielle. La veía preciosa esa noche- pensé que ibas a dejar eso Gaby. Dijiste que ya no querías saber nada de eso, que querías iniciar una nueva vida a mi lado. ¿Por qué ahora me sales con esto?

-Jefrey..yo... - el hombre la miraba con seriedad, con reproche- es posiblle que tenga una familia. Tal vez un tío, un hermano, primos..algo...

El rostro de Jefrey se desencajo y la miró con rabia. Comenzó a caminar de una lado para otro. Meditando sus palabras lo que iba a decir. No quería perderla. No ahora que ya la tenía tan cerca de un paso de darle el sí definitivo.¿Por qué ahora todo se le venía abajo¿Por qué todos sus esfuerzos de mantenerla alejada de ellos de hacer hasta lo imposible por que olvidara y lo vea a él como la única razón de su vida se venía abajo¿Qué hizo mal?

-Por favor, Gabrielle. No insistas en eso. Yo te he ayudado en todo. Moví cielo y tierra para encontrara a tu familia cuando ocurrió todo eso. Entiende de una vez que no tienes a nadie. Que estas sola! Que sólo me tienes a mi Gaby... Sólo a mi. A nadie mas!- le cogía de los brazos y la sacudía como si fuera un trapo sucio.

-Jef..! me estas lastimando.- el hombre pareció reparar en lo que hacía y la soltó. Retrocedió varios pasos y caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de tranquilizarse. Por otro lado, Gabrielle estaba asustada, era la primera vez en los tres años que conocía a Jefrey que lo veía actuar de aquella manera tan hosca.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?- pregunto la chica temerosa.

-Nada. Perdoname.- se acercó a ella e intento besarla- Perdoname.- Gabrielle no se rehusó.

Luego de unos momentos, y con mucha tranquilidad, la misma que no tenía hace instantes, Jefrey agregó - Te quiero. No quiero perderte eres lo más imprtante que tengo en mi vida.

-Jef.! nunca me vas a perder. Siempre estaré contigo pasé lo que pase...

-Me lo prometes..

-Sí.- le sonrió y mientras la abrazaba Jefrey le pregunto..

-¿Me quieres?

-Eres mi gran apoyo y siempre te estaré agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mi y por mi hijo..

Esa no era la respuesta que Jefrey quería escuchar, pero por el momento se conformaba con eso.

"_Tal vez mas adelante me llegue a querer tanto o más que a él.._"- pensó mientras disfrutaba de un largo y prolongado beso.

* * *

Las cosas no me pueden ir de mal en peor. Mi computadora murio, ya no tiene reparación y me he quedado sin mi principalherramienta de trabajo. Si alguien me quiere ayudar a trasladar los capitulos del papel a la computadora, no saben lo agradecida que estaría además de que se enterarían de lo que va a ocurrir en el fic antes de la publicación del capitulo.

Por otro lado quiero agradecer a mis lectores: **BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Quid Morgan, Anjaly, jamesandmolly, Withcmaju, sole, Sami, carolagd, CrazySiriemBlack, Lucre, Eri mond licht, Belu, Lady black, Marthita, anisza, Amy Black, Ley-Ara.** Muchas gracias por sus reviews y desde ya les pido mil disculpas por la demora, ya que como expliqueanteriormente, mi computadora esta sañada y no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como voy a continuar escribiendo los capitulos.

Bueno espero que me sigan dejando muchos reviews, sobre todo porque así llegaré mas pronto al REVIEW 100, aunque me habría encantado antes de cumplir mi primer año como escritora independiente (pues como muchos saben, a duo escribía con mi prima Maga). Sin embargo aún no pierdo la esperanza pues espero que para mi aniversario numero uno llegue a los 100 REVIEWS, Así que ¡a PONERSE LAS PILAS!

Muxos Bss y hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a **Issabel Weasley**, por permitirme usar la letra de "**_Beautiful boy_**" ya que fue ella la primera en usarla.

**8.- El fin justifica los medios.**

Nervioso, preocupado e inseguro, iba de un lado a otro Jeffrey pensado que hacer en hora en adelante para retener a Gabrille a su lado. No la quería perder, le importaba mucho esa mujer, mas de lo que jamás creyó importarle.

Estaba claro que al principio sólo la quería tener consigo para cuidarla y protegerla de aquellos individuos que la buscaban. Su interés médico también le importaba, Claro!

Gabrielle era un paciente bastante especial, ya que casos como el de ella, no se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ningún tratamiento, poción o cualquier nuevo experimento que ayude a recobrar perdidas de memoria hacían efecto en ella ¿Por que?. Bastante tiempo pasó para que Jeffrey llegara a comprender el porqué.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba de que no supiera quien era realmente Gabrielle o mejor dicho _Ginevra Potter_, como decía su pasaporte muggle o en el caso de sus otros documentos. No fue muy difícil averiguarlo. Sabía que el esposo la buscaba...

Pero todo empezó al descubrir las iniciales _G.W. _que había en un pañuelo, que le llevaron en la búsqueda de saber mas de ella, averiguándolo todo, hasta pensó en ir con la familia de ella de no ser porque un día descubrió que se enamorado.

Flash back

_Era una linda mañana de verano y en una casa de campo, mientras muchas personas disfrutaban del sol, otra, sólo una persona se aislaba de aquel espléndido día refugiándose bajo la sombra de árbol mientras observaba a su hijo jugar con otros niños._

_Jeffrey la vio y se acercó.- Hola- le dijo llamando la atención de la joven- ¿Todo bien?- la joven pelirroja sólo asintió-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola¿Por qué no estas disfrutando como los demás?_

_La joven le sonrió con tristeza- Estoy bien así.._

_-¿sola?- dijo incrédulo-¿te gusta la soledad?_

_-No.- dijo ella con la mirada perdida hacia el horizonte- Pero prefiero estar sola. Quiero estar sola y tratar de recordar mi pasado_.._Quisiera saber ¿quién soy? y que significa esas iniciales G.W._

_Se quedaron en silencio por unos breves momentos y luego Jeffrey cogió la mano de la pelirroja provocando que ella se sonroje y rescate nerviosa su mano de él._

_-No tengas miedo- le dijo acercándose a ella y volviendo a tomar su mano- Sólo quiero ayudarte y.. no voy a descansar hasta lograrlo.- hizo una pausa y mirándola fijamente, viéndola por primea vez, no como una paciente sino como mujer apretó fuerte su mano con la suya y se acercó mas de lo debido a ella hasta casi sentir el aliento cálido y perfumado de la joven sobre su rostro- te lo prometo.._

flash back end

En su habitación. Jeffrey pateaba furioso la pata de una silla que rompió. Sabía que lo que había echo era imperdonable. Su ética profesional estaba manchada. Su manera de actuar no fue la mejor. Separó a Gabrielle de su familia y todo por su maldito egoísmo. Un egoísmo llamado amor.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche, cuando un hombre de alto tamaño y envuelto en una elegante capa oscura se apareció en las instalaciones del _Caldero Chorreante. _

Misterioso y muy altivo, con su platinado cabello largo que se levantaba a cada paso que daba, se acercó con una mueca desdeñosa hasta el cantinero del local.

-Busco a la Sra. Hermione Malfoy.- dijo con prepotencia.

El viejo cantinero Tom alzó la mirada y temblando con un hilo de voz al reconocer aquella mirada tan fría dijo..

-Aquí no se hospeda ninguna Hermione Malfoy- tragó en seco al ver la mirada desgarradora del hombre- pero hay una mujer llamada Hermione Granger.. tal vez sea esa a quien busca.

Draco Malfoy sonriendo con sarcasmo, se divirtió al escuchar que Hermione ya utilizaba su apellido de soltera: Grager..

-¿Cuál es el numero de su habitación?

-Lo siento Sr. Pero las visitas a los dormitorios de los huéspedes esta prohibida.-el viejo cantinero tembló al sentir la fría mirada sobre sí.

-Entérese de una vez que para mi no hay nada prohibido..¿me oyó?

-Sí..-dijo en un hilo de voz y sin mirarlo

-El numero..

-307- Draco Malfoy sonrió triunfante y ya le estaba dando la espala a Tom el cantinero, cuando- Sr. ..- lo llamó obligando a Draco mirarlo con severidad.

-Y¿Ahora, que quiere?

-Nada. Es sólo que la Srta. Granger no se encuentra..

-Y hasta ahora me lo dice!- rugió furioso cogiendo de la solapa al cantinero, pero mas que nada estaba furioso por no encontrar a Hermione ¿Dónde estaría si era bastante tarde? Se preocupo y..se puso celoso. Sabía por los diarios que Ronald Weasley había regresado y estaba hospedado ahí.

Aunque su matrimonio con Hermione se iba a la mierda, sabía que antes de él estuvo Weasley, y se moría de rabia de sólo pensar.. que ellos nuevamente..no! no quería imaginarse nada. Quería a Hermione y.. sólo quería su felicidad. Lo malo, estaba seguro que su felicidad era junto al pelirrojo y no junto a el, como creyó..

-Suéltalo, Malfoy!- la voz que escucho a su espalda le sonó bastante familiar y no tardó en adivinar de quien se trataba

-Vaya, vaya! Pero si es Weasley!- dijo de una manera ofensiva. Jamás se llevarían bien esos dos.

-Malfoy- se miraron con odio. Se querían matar y el cantinero se escondió tras la barra por si algo ocurría al igual que muchos clientes que notaron la tensión que rodeaba a esos dos.-Vienes... a buscar a Hermione- mas directo no podía ser Ron.

-Vengo a buscar a MI esposa- dijo con autoridad, sabía que eso le iba a doler al pelirrojo; sin embargo, en el rostro de Ron sólo se podía ver una sonrisa burlesca..

-Tengo entendido... que se están divorciando...

-vaya. Veo que ya estas enterado de las noticias...

-Hermione me lo cuenta todo- dijo Ron- Siempre he sido su mejor amigo y me tiene mucha confianza.

-Bueno. Será sólo eso, confianza. No creo que te tenga otro tipo de aprecio.

Silencio. Ahí estaban los mas temibles enemigos: Weasley vs. Malfoy ¿Quién ganara?. Bueno, eso queda in incógnita, porque en esos momentos llegaba Hermione y no estaba sola. Una mujer muy atractiva de rasgos franceses la acompañaba.

-¿Draco?- dijo la chica al verlo, se acercó a él y le dio un beso n la mejilla y un efusivo abrazo- pero que sorpresa!- dijo muy emocionada se fijo en Ron y también lo saludo, pero su atención principalmente, era para Draco. Hace mucho que no lo veía y realmente lo había extrañado.

Ron se sintió como un miserable. No sabía que hacer en frente de esa situación pero, felizmente Nandini fue su salvación.

-Mucho gusto. Ronald Weasley- se presento Ron cuando Nandini se le hubo acercado para presentarse ante él, porque ni bien lo vio, algo en él se le hizo familiar, sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas al estar frente al pelirrojo y se sintió una completa imbécil.

Hermione y Nandini se siguieron tratando como abogada y defendida. Ya no en casa de Nandini, sino en cualquier lugar menos ahí. No quería mas incomodidades estaba claro que para Gabrielle y ella misma.

-He sido una mal educada, perdonen.- le dijo a Ron y a Nandini, invitándolos a tomar asiento en su mesa junto a Draco, pero Ron se excuso diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer; pero la verdad era que Ron pensaba en que jamás en su sano juicio se quedaría a compartir la mesa con un Malfoy.

-Nandini Marshall. Draco Malfoy- dijo presentando a los dos.

-Mucho gusto..- dijo ella sintiéndose tonta.

-Es un placer- le dijo soltándose y volviéndose para mirar a Hermione- ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó con interés a la castaña. Ella se sonrojo y un poco nerviosa por la presencia de Nandini dijo..

-Muy bien, sólo un poco estresada. Ya sabes... mucho trabajo.- pero no era verdad y no le iba a decir el motivo, pero bien que Draco se dio cuenta de que algo se traía, la conocía perfectamente como la palma de su mano.

-Entonces¿estás cansada?..- dijo cogiéndole la mano.

-No tanto..- dijo apartando su mano un poco incómoda. Nandini se dio cuenta que era una especie de estorbo así que decidió marcharse.

-¿Sola?.

-Mi auto esta afuera. No te preocupes..

-Pero Nandini.. ese auto esta todo destartalado ¿qué tal si se te malogra en medio del camino?..

-Me aparezco.

-No eres muy buena en eso..

-Bueno, Hermione no te preocupes, si pasa algo tomo un taxi. Ya ¿Okay?

-Si gustas, yo te puedo llevar- se ofreció Draco y ambas mujeres le vieron. A Hermione le pareció buena idea así que aunque Nandini ya le estaba diciendo a Draco que _muchas gracias pero, no.._ Hermione insistía en que si se vayan juntos.

-Vengo a buscarte otro día para conversar.- le dijo Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

* * *

Llegaba a su casa. Eran mas de las doce de la noche y Harry recién llegaba de su velada con Aránzusa. _¡IDIOTA! _Se dijo a sí mismo porque en realidad era un idiota. Le había prometido a sus hijos llegar temprano y comer con ellos, pero Aránzusa se apareció en la oficina y le hizo olvidar de su cita con sus hijos. Ahora seguro estarían molestos con él, sobre todo Jarod. 

Se acercó a la habitación de su hijo y luego, con pasos silenciosos caminó hasta él. Dormía. Quizo cobijarlo un poco mas, pero cuando el niño se movió, dejo caer un porta retratos de plata y en el estaba fotografiada Ginny, se le veía tan preciosa, tan bella sin un gota de maquillaje, recién levantada y dándole de comer a un bebé recién nacido, a Jarod.

Flash back

_Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando de la habitación del junto se escuchó provenir el llanto de un bebé... _

_Los padres que dormían cómodamente en el arrullador confort de su cama, se removían inquietos, medios somnolientos al escuchar el llamado de su hijo de unos siete meses de nacido. Ninguno se quería levantar, querían seguir durmiendo, ya que en varias noches no habían podido pegar un solo ojo por la misma situación..._

_Como toda madre, Ginny se levantaba de su confortable cama para ir junto a su pequeño; sin embargo ya no volvió y Harry al sentir el otro lado de su cama fria y vacía, se extrañó de no encontrarla, fue a buscarla y la encontró dormida en la mecedora aferrando a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos.._

_Daban exactamente las cinco menos quince, cuando Harry se le acercó y separó a Jarod de los brazos de Ginny para dejarlo en la cunita, lo abrigó bien y luego, tomando a Ginny en brazos se la llevó a la habitación. La acostó y la cubrió. Le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó viéndole el rostro. Estaba hermosa mientras dormía, si parecía un ángel, aunque las profundas y marcadas ojeras de las desveladas la estaban desgastando._

_Se sintió culpable por ello. Debería estar ayudándola a cuidar de su hijo y no quedarse dormidote esperando a que regrese. El también debería colaborar aunque sea por una vez. Sí! Eso haría. Le ayudaría a cuidar de su hijo y no dejarle toda esa responsabilidad a ella, ya que ser padre, es de dos y no de uno._

_Cuando ya Harry se disponía dormir, escuchó nuevamente el llanto de Jarod. Ginny se levantó sobresaltada, ya se iba a ir nuevamente con su hijo, pero Harry se ofreció ir en su lugar.._

_-Tu descansa. Yo iré a verlo y lo atenderé- ya Ginny iba a replicar de que el no sabía como hacerlo, pero, Harry después de un beso en la frente salió de la habitación y fue con su hijito._

_Comenzó a arrullarlo y este no dejaba de llorar ¿estaría enfermo?.._

_-Harry..- llegaba Ginny tambaleándose._

_-¿Que haces despierta?_

_-Vine a ayudarte._

_-No. Deja.. yo puedo hacerlo. Yo lo cuido, tu regresa a descansar.._

_-Pero.._

_-Yo lo haré dormir._

_Ginny parecía que no le iba hacer caso, pero al ver que había logrado que Jarod dejara de llorar, pensó mejor las cosas y decidió irse; sin embargo, cuando sintió los primeros rayos de luz darle de lleno en la cara despertó con renovadas energías, pero al no encontrar a Harry junto a ella, se preocupo. Se levantó y fue a la habitación de su hijo._

_Ahí los vio a los dos. Jarod con los ojotes bien abiertos jugando con las gafas de papá y Harry suplicándole que se durmiera._

_Ginny se río y se acercó a ellos. Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Harry y luego se acercó a su pequeño quien al verla dio un pequeño gritito de alegría como sabiendo que se trataba de su mamá. Estiró sus bracitos para que Ginny lo cargue._

_-Te enseñaré como se hace..- le dijo a su joven esposo mientras tomaba al bebé en sus brazos._

_Harry se quedó quieto a un lado de la habitación mirándolos. Ginny se sentaba en la mecedora y a Jarod lo arrullaba cantándole una hermosa canción..._

_**Clouse your eyes Have no fear** _

**_The monster's gone_**

**_He's on the run_**

**_And yuor daddy's here_**

**_Beautiful,_**

**_Beautiful, beautiful_**

**_Beautiful boy_**

_Esa canción la reconoció de inmediato y sonrió. No sabía que Ginny le cantara esa hermosa canción de John Lennon a su hijo para dormir. En realidad no sabía muchas cosas de su hijo._

_Se que quedó mirándolos a los dos. Los amaba. Y estaba orgulloso de ambos. Siguió mirando a sus dos amores y sobre todo a Ginny que desprendía una luz, un ángel diferente, no cabe duda que el embarazo le asentó de maravilla._

_Ahora Ginny le daba de su pecho a su hijo, lo alimentaba de ella, mientras seguía cantado..._

**Before you go**

**To sep**

**Say a little prayer**

**Every day in every way**

**It's gatting better and better**

**_Beautiful,_**

**_Beautiful, beautiful_**

**_Beautiful boy_**

**_Darling, darling_**

**_Darling, darling, Jarod..._**

_Y ya!. Ya estaba dormido el pequeño. Ginny lo echaba de nuevo en la cunita. Y con una sonrisa maternal se acercaba a Harry. _

_-Sólo tienes que cantarle su canción favorita. El se dormirá tranquilo, y si tiene hambre le debes dar de comer mientras le cantas.. _

_-Ah.. pero yo o tengo lo que tu tienes para alimentarlo..- dijo señalando los pechos de Ginny, seguro repletos de leche. _

_-Para eso existe el biberón.- le dijo enseñándole una botella de vidrio en forma de oso, con un chupón al final. _

_-Y¿Cómo voy a preparar la leche, yo no sé- dijo con puchero. Ginny rió _

_-Eso, te enseño como hacerlo luego, pero ahora, necesito hacer dormir a otra persona para que se pueda ir a su entrenamiento de quidditch con muchas energías.. _

_-Ah ya!- dijo con aire inocente mientras se dejaba arrastrar por la chica hasta la habitación e intentaba inútilmente hacerle dormir, ya que el chico había insistido en que lo arrullaran y le cantaran mientras comía como Jarod.. _

_Muchas noches, Ginny se la pasó en vela, pero con la diferencia que ya no estaba sóla y tenía a Harry a lado para que la apoye, pero una mañana, mientras Ginny arrullaba a su pequeño hijo y le daba de comer, fue sorprendida por el flash de una cámara..._

Flash back end

Harry se paseaba por el cuarto de Jarod mirando todas las fotografías que encontraba de Ginny y él, cuando era mas pequeño.

Encontró una que le hizo sonreír, la fotografía del primer año, sí, lo recordaba. El primer añito de Jarod.

Harry quería hacerle una gran fiesta a su hijo, trayendo a payasos y animadores como Maria Pia y Timoteo, (1) pero Ginny dijo que no, porque suficiente tendrían con Fred y George.

Ya Harry salía de la habitación cuando antes siquiera de cruzar la puerta escucho a Jarod musitar algo.. "_mamá.. mamita..¿cuándo vuelves?...te extraño_", eso impresiono al pelinegro, pero mucha mas fue su impresión al ver una lagrima rodando la mejilla de su hijo y como este se enroscaba entre sábanas mientras temblaba todito.. Se acercó a él nuevamente y notó que la temperatura del niño, no era la misma de hace unos instantes. Ardía en fiebre.

* * *

**_Cumpleaños a ti, en el día de hoy.._**

**_Te deseamos a ti.._**

**_Con el corazón.._**

**_Dame una mano, dame la otra, dame una vuelta así.._**

**_Todos arriba, todos abajo, todos a bailar.. _**

_Era un hermoso día de verano, y ella se encontraba solitaria en medio de una gran fiesta infantil. Música, color, las risas de los niños y... él.. él que la abrazaba por la cintura y ella lo miraba sin verle el rostro "**¿Quién eres?**", quería preguntarle, pero él sólo le sonreía en la oscuridad.. No entendía "**¿Quién eres?**", volvió a preguntar, pero el sólo le dijo "**Te extraño, te necesito.. te necesitamos...**" Y el oscuro y sombrío rostro se acercaba al suyo y ella paralizada, no podía mover ni un solo músculo, quería huir, gritar que la salven, pero nadie la escuchaba. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, miedo de él, miedo y... odio, lo odiaba... _

_Cerró los ojos asqueada, pensando en sentir el horrible calor de la boca que amenazaba y le ponía de punta todos sus sentidos, pero nada, no sintió nada y sí las manos pequeñitas de alguien que tocaba su rostro, sus mejillas a las que palmoteaban con dureza... _

_Con dolor abrió sus ojos con ganas de reclamar, pero se encontró con unos ojos hermosos y el rostro angelical de un niño. Se le quedo viendo..¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? _

_-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó con una sonrisa, el niño también le sonreía y se encogía de hombros- ¿Quién eres?- repitió. ¿Por qué le hacía la misma pregunta que a aquel hombre? _

_Se quiso acercar a él; sin embargo, el pequeño niño se alejaba de ella y de súbito se acho a correr.. _

_-Espera..- grito angustiada mientras lo veía correr por la hierba y ella lo seguía, pero tenía mucha dificultad para acércasele- No te vayas.. yo..- Extraño! Del hermoso jardín se paso a estar en un..¿Cementerio? _

_Clouse your eyes Have no fear _

_**The monster's gone** _

**_He's on the run_**

**_And yuor daddy's here_**

**_Beautiful,_**

**_Beautiful, beautiful_**

**_Beautiful boy._**

_La voz de un niño se podía resonar en el casi oscuro cementerio. Ella caminaba sin rumbo, sólo dejándose guiar por la voz que cantaba, que arrullaba.. _

**_Before you go_**

**_To sep_**

**_Say a little prayer_**

**_Every day in every way_**

**_It's gatting better and better_**

**_Beautiful,_**

**_Beautiful, beautiful_**

**_Beautiful boy_**

_-¿Donde estas¿Por que me has traído aquí?- intentaba hablar por sobre la voz del pequeño..-Por favor! _

**_Out on the ocean_**

**_Sailing away_**

**_I canhardly wait_**

**_To see you come_**

**_Of age_**

**_But I guess_**

**_We'll both just have_**

**_To be patient..._**

_Se detuvo. La voz se detuvo y ella.. ella se encontraba perdida en medio de un gran y tenebroso cementerio.. _

_Mirando en torno a punto de estallar en lagrimas, apunto de desfallecer sintió un sollozo no muy lejos de donde estaba. Con algo de miedo se fue acercando.. _

_-Mamá.. mamita ¿cuándo vuelves?..- el niño le hablaba a un lápida de mármol. Estaba junto a ella y le lloraba. Ella quiso decirle algo, abrió la boca muchas veces para decirle que no se fue y que estaba ahí con él, que no se había ido, pero... de pronto el pequeño se puso de pie y mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules, le dijo - te extraño.. _

_Sintió como si una corriente de aire le golpeara de lleno en el pecho, como si algo le estuviera estrujado el corazón, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro y todo daba vueltas como si estuviera cayendo en un profundo abismo... _

_-¡No! _

_ooooo_

Envuelta en sudor y lagrimas, temblando de pies a cabeza, sintiendo una dolorosa presión en el pecho, Gabrielle se incorporó sobre su cama. Estaba nerviosa, asustada y muy angustiada. No entendía el motivo. No comprendía ¿Por qué tuvo ese sueño¿Qué significaba¿Por qué soñó con aquel niño otra vez.

-Te encuentras bien..- alguien le hablaba desde el otro lado de la cama. Se giró a ver y se trataba de Nandini..

-¿Qué me paso?- preguntó Gabrille asustada. Hace unos momentos estaban las dos tomando un café en la cocina, mientras Nandini le contaba acerca de un hombre que conoció en el Caldero Chorreante, cuando de pronto todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y sentía que su pecho se oprimía con brusquedad..

-Te desmayaste. La presión se te bajo.- Gabrielle se giró nuevamente para el otro lado en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba Nandini y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Jeffrey.

-Afortunadamente, mi hermano llegó a tiempo para auxiliarte- dijo Nandini...

-Gracias- le dijo la pelirroja y ambos se quedaron mirando por unos momentos, hasta que Gabrielle rompió la conección al recordar al hombre de su sueño..

-Creo.. creo que será mejor que descanses.- rápidamente Jeffrey se ponía de pie.- ¿Deseas tomar poción sin sueño?

-Te lo agradecería- Se sentía mal al tener que rechazar a tan buen hombre como era Jeffrey. Pero Gabrielle sentía que algo entre ellos no estaba bien desde la última plática que tuvieron en el que él le pedía que se olvidara de invesitigar de su pasado y ella se rehusaba a hacerlo, pero finalmente accedía. Ya ni siquiera podía soportar un beso ó una caricia, nada, nada y mucho peor desde que los sueños se intensificaron volviendo cada vez más constantes, que la involucraban con personas que no conocía y cada vez que miraba a los ojos de Matt, era como ver aquellos ojos que la atormentaban y la seguían, que le recriminaban el que no debía olvidarlo.

Jeffrey se retiró de la habitación, pero cuando Nandini se disponía a hacer lo mismo, le pidió que no lo hiciera, quería conversar con ella y contarle sobre su sueño.

Gabrielle le dijo todo lo que tenía que decir sin perder detalle y cuando terminó, ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio..

-¿Qué crees que haya significado?- preguntó la pelirroja apremiante.

-No estoy muy segura, pero por la forma en como lo dices pueda que sea una especie de aviso o premonición tal vez algo que vaya a ocurrir con Matt mas adelante.

-No! Ni Dios lo quiera. Nada debe pasarle a Matt.

-Son solo suposiciones. No te alteres. Verás que nada pasa...

-No sé. Pero me siento demasiado inquieta. No sabría explicarlo, pero... se parece a esas sensaciones angustiante que me produce Matt cuando tiene ese ataque.

-Bueno, ahí esta la respuesta... tu corazón, un instinto de madre te esta poniendo en alerta.

-Espero que no sea nada de lo que pienso. Que nada le ocurra a Matt- "_o ese niño_"- pensó

* * *

Regresaba con poción sin sueño para Gabrielle, cuando sin quererlo escuchó la conversación de Gabrielle y Nandini. No podía creer que todo se le estuviera escapando de las manos. Por fin, Gabrielle estaba a pocos pasos de descubrirlo todo y de seguro regresar con su familia, un familia que sólo le había ocasionado daño, sufrimiento. 

No quería ni imaginarse lo que pudiese ocurrir, mucho menos si ella descubría que él tuvo mucho que ver el que se separa de su familia; pero el fin justifica los medios y todo lo que hizo lo hizo por ayudarla. Por eso se la llevó lejos la internó en aquella casa de reposo que nadie conocía...

**Flash back**

_Le había comentado a su hermana de un caso particular. En una clínica muggle se encontraba internada una bruja que aparentemente no tenía familia y que seguramente necesitaba de un lugar donde quedarse ya que, en la clínica en la que estaba internada, no tardarían en echarla por faltas de recursos. _

_Con tal que sea por ayudar, Nandini aceptó que su hermano llevara a la desconocida a la casa de reposo que ella administraba. _

_Satisfecho, Jeffrey Marshall regresaba a la clínica, con el fin de encontrara a la joven aún ahí; sin embargo se llevó una gran desilusión cuando le dijeron que esa mañana había abandonado la clínica.. _

_-Pero si esa chica no tiene memoria!.. Como es que la dejan ir!- decía furioso, no sólo por la joven, también lo decía por el recién nacido, ya que la salud del pequeño era bastante delicada. _

_Jeffrey salió en busca de los dos. Por ningún lado los encontraba y ya estaba a punto de oscurecer, lo peor de todos es que amenazaba con llover. Sólo basto algunos minutos para que su peor temor se hiciera realidad. Llovía a cantaros aquel noviembre. Las calles estaban desiertas y al parecer él era el único capaz de enfrentarse a aquel frío torrente. _

_Cansado, a punto de darse por vencido, como guiado por su instinto, fue hasta un parque en la zona central. Ahí observando a todos lados se quedó en silencio como si con eso fuese suficiente para encontrar lo que buscaba, y la verdad que le resulto. _

_Escuchó el llanto de un recién nacido y agudizando bien el oído fue acercándose de donde provenía el llanto. Debajo de un trampolín, un columpio en forma de pinguino (para explicarme mejor acuérdense del parque pingüino de CCS), encontró a quienes buscaba. _

_Era la joven pelirroja con su bebé en brazos y a un lado de ellos una bolsa de plástico donde lleva algunas pertenencias que se le encontraron a la joven el día de su accidente automovilístico. _

_-Hola..- dijo sobresaltando a la joven que inmediatamente aferró a su hijo en su seno e instintivamente sin saber como, apuntaba con una varita de madera al intruso que se metía al lugar que había decidido hacer su hogar. _

_-No tengas miedo. No pienso hacerte daño- dijo Jeffrey, pero la joven totalmente desconfiada, seguía apuntando con su varita hacia aquel individuo- ¿Realmente sabes como usarla?- la joven no entendía a que se refería, pero su instinto le decía que esa extraña vara de madera era su única arma para poder defenderse..- Sólo quiero ayudarte- dijo sentándose frente a ella- No sé si te acuerdas de mi.. pero soy la persona que te ayudo a sobrevivir, y que ayudo a tu hijo a que permanecieran con vida.- aún así, la joven no dejó de apuntarle.- sólo quiero ayudarte- repitió- si me lo permites.. te llevaré a un lugar donde tu hijo y tu podrán estar a salvo, tendrán comida y... un techo donde vivir... _

_La joven se encontraba en un dilema ¿qué debía hacer?.. _

_-Yo sólo quiero que mi hijo se encuentre bien...- dijo sin dejarle de apuntar y Jeffrey con una sonrisa sincera le dijo _

_-No te preocupes.. lo estará..- y después haciendo un amago, Jeffrey logró hacer que la joven soltara la varita..- Vamos te llevaré a casa, donde te corresponde estar.. _

**Flash back end**

Gabrielle se había quedado profundamente dormida. Mejor, así Jeffrey la podría admirar en silencio como hace tanto no lo hacía...

* * *

-Habitación 517, tercer piso, segundo pasillo a la derecha- dijo una encargada de dar informes en San Munsgo. 

Hace unos minutos que Hermione se encontraba descansando cómodamente en su cama, cuando los golpes provenientes de su ventana, la despertaron. Era Hedwig quien le llevaba un recado de su dueño.

_Hermione: _

_Jarod se ha puesto mal. Estamos en San Munsgo. _

_Ven pronto. _

_Te necesito._

Salía de su habitación, en el caldero chorreante, cuando milagrosamente se encontró con Ron, subiendo la escalera, viniendo de quien sabe donde.

-Harry!- gritó Hermione al verlo.

De inmediato, el joven padre se detuvo en la caminata que iba haciendo de un lado a otro y al ver a su amiga de inmediato se fundió en ella, con un fuerte abrazo. Estaba asustado, parecía un niño perdido en medio de la oscuridad..

-No sé que tiene. El sanador no me dice nada- decía él- No quiero que le pase nada. Que no le pase nada.

-Todo saldrá bien, Harry. Tranquilízate- le decía al joven angustiado.

A un lado, Ron observaba la escena y automáticamente se conectó cn una escena muy parecida hace siete años.

**Flash Back**

_Acompañando a Arthur y Molly, Ron llegó a San Munsgo luego de recibir una nota de Hermione.._

_"Ginny ha sufrido un accidente. El parto se ha adelantado.."_

_Llegaron a la sala de partos y encontraron a un Harry desesperado sin saber que hacer.._

_-¿Qué ha pasado ?- preguntó Molly angustiada._

_-Ginny casi cae por la escalera- explicaba Hermione, ya que Harry era incapaz de articular palabra- Sin embargo, aunque Harry pudo evitarlo, eso no evito que se golpeara... lo que le provocó una hemorragia._

_Molley Weasley se llevó una mano a la boca e irremediablemente comenzó a llorar. Su esposo la abrazaba tratando de reconfortarla._

_A un lado, Ron se acercó a Hermione y le exigió la verdad._

_-¿Cómo se encuentran realmente ellos?_

_-No sé.. nadie a salido a decirnos nada y eso... tiene muy alterado a Harry- dijo mirando al solitario joven que seguía caminando de un lado a otro repitiendo- Que no les pase nada, que no les pase nada..._

**Flash back end**

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?- L escuchar la pregunta, Ron salió de sus recuerdos para volver a su presente

-No lo sé. No sé nada. Yo..recién llegaba. Fui a verlo a su habitación y ya estaba así...- enteraba su rostro entre sus manos- Merlín!- exclamó- ¿Por qué nadie me dice nada?- se estaba jalando los pelos- ¡Que no tenga nada malo, por favor!

A Ron le dio lástima verlo en ese estado, tanto que estuvo tentado a acercársele y darle su apoyo como amigo que era. Un momento¿Acaso Ron seguía considerando a Harry su amigo a pesar de todo lo ocurrido. Pobre, estaba confundido.

-No le pasará nada. Jarod es un niño muy fuerte- dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado.- Jarod es un niño fuerte.. igual que tu y estoy seguro que sea lo que sea que tenga saldrá bien librado- Harry lo miró entre enojado y sorprendido, pero... agradecía sus palabras, de verdad que sí, por eso a pesar de hacer un esfuerzo grande para hablar, apenas y pudo articular un leve "gracias"

De ahí, nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra en los siguientes cinco minutos, hasta que un sanador se acercó al grupo directamente hacia Harry.

-Eliot¿Cómo está mi hijo?

-Afortunadamente bien, Harry- dijo el sanadoramigo y pediatra de sus hijos- No tiene de que preocuparte- concluyó dejando a todos aliviados.

-Pero¿Qué exactamente era lo que tenía?- se apresuró a preguntar Hermione

-Una fuerte infección a la garganta, que según mis estudios se complicó al no atenderse debidamente. Créanme que hemos evitado algo mucho peor, esto se podría haber convertido en una severa bronquitis o una pulmonía.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Harry- Creo que todo esto es mi culpa. Tal vez si no los hubiera descuidado tanto.

-DescuidaHarry, esto suele suceder en esta edad y además de nada sirve lamentarse, ahora la situación esta controlada y sugiero que el niño permanezca aquí hasta mañana, por lo menos hasta que la fiebre haya cesado y la infección no tenga repercusiones.

-Sí- sólo dijo Harry- Me gustaría verlo. ¿Puedo?

-Claro.Y si lo prefieres puedo arreglar para que te quedes aquí con él.

-Te lo agradecería- y luego dirigiéndose a Hermione dijo- Le di ordenes a Dobby para que se llevara a los gemelos a la madriguera; por favor, si pudieras hacerte cargo de ellos..

-No te preocupes. Ve tranquilo. Yo me hago cargo de tus hijos

-Gracias.

* * *

(1)_Maria Pia y Timoteo, _son los animadores de un programa infantil muy visto aquí en Perú. Se trata de una chica que a simple vista no tiene nada en el cerebro y un muñeco dragón un poco vuñgar. La verdad que no sé que le ven los niños de bueno.

El 25 de Abril cumplí un año como escritora independiente. Para esa fecha tenía pensado publicar este capitulo, pero como no tengo computadora... la verdad que las cosas se me estan complicando enormemente. Peor por la falta de empleo. Estoy como loca buscando uno y la situación cada vez se pone muy dificil. Sinceramente espero que el próximo gobernante de mi paíshaga algo bueno.

Para el próximo capitulo no prometo actualizar pronto asíque pido paciencia.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review. Sorry que no les pueda nombrar a cada uno, pues dispongo de casi nada de tiempo. Un bezote a todos y nos estamos viendo.

Con cariño...

_RosAngels_


	9. Chapter 9

**9.-Y¿Si fuera ella? **

Una vez que le informaran a Arthur de la situación de Jarod y de asegurarse de que los gemelos estaban en perfecto estado, Hermione pensó en regresarse al hospital y hacerle compañía a Harry pero Ron logró convencerla que lo mejor que podría hacer era permanecer ahí, en la madriguera y descansar. Sin embargo, al entrar a la habitación que tantas veces compartió con su amiga, miles de recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente; pero uno en especial.

**Flash back **

_-Hermione, Hermione..- entraba a la habitación, una feliz Ginny de 16 años, que brincaba y daba pequeños grititos de felicidad._

_-mmm¿qué hora es?- preguntaba una somnolienta Hermione, que terminaba por cubrirse la cara con la sábana ._

_-Hermione, despierta.. Que tengo algo que contarte y.. van a dar las once de la mañana._

_-¿Que¿Las once?- se levantó de un brinco la castaña- Merlín ¡Me he quedado dormida ¡Que verguenza! Que dirá tu madre, que soy una floja._

_Buscaba sus pantunflas debajo de la cama, mientras Ginny se revolcaba de la risa sobre su cama.._

_-Ay, Hermione. Sí que eres un caso- la castaña no entendió a lo que se refería su amiga y la miró con el seño fruncido.- A penas y van a dar las seis de la mañana._

_Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento, como analizando que palabras iba a usar contra Ginny, pero esta, adivinando las intenciones de su amiga añadió rápidamente..._

_-Me acosté con Harry_

_Esta vez, Hermione se quedó lívida de la impresión, sin saber que decir o que pensar, nada. Dejó caer su peso sobre su cama y pestaño varias veces mientas miraba a su amiga tratando de asimilar la noticia._

_-Que tu y Harry ¿qué?- preguntó no estando muy convencida de lo que había escuchado._

_-Hicimos el amor..- pobre pelirroja, estaba bastante sonrojada. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Anduvo unos cuantos pasos y luego, volteándose a ver a su amiga dijo.._

_-Sólo tienes 16 años! En que estabas pensando!- exclamó Hermione._

_Ginny había decidido que ese día nadie se lo arruinaría después de lo que hizo la noche anterior así que, de lo mas natural fue desvistiéndose y a colocarse la pijama mientras decía.._

_-Dentro de poco cumpliré 17 y seré mayor de edad- Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero no dijo nada y se fijo en el moretón que Ginny tenía en la espalda y otro en el cuello. Luego, Ginny continuó diciendo- Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Harry y nuestro aniversario número uno. ¡Que mejor regalo que ése! No veo nada de malo en ello o qué... a poco Ron y tu no lo hacían mientras estaban de novios._

_Hermione evidentemente se puso nerviosa; recordar que ella y Ron se acostaron innumerable veces, la piel se le ponía de gallina. Hermione reconocía que en ese aspecto, ella y Ron se llevaron a las mil maravillas; Sin embargo, en cuestión de sentimientos, de decir lo que sentían, no. Nunca hubo un te quiero ó un te amo, nada, nada de ninguno de los dos, y eso fue porque tal vez nunca lo sintieron realmente. Se entristeció un poco al recordar el fracaso de relación que mantuvo con él que afortunadamente seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero bueno, mejor no pensar y seguir riñéndole a Ginny._

_-No estamos hablando de mi relación con Ron, sino de ti y de Harry. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió hacer eso y aquí, en la casa de tus padres?_

_-Tu sabes como y... no veo de malo que haya sido aquí o que querías, que lo hiciéramos en el jardín.. o en algún local publico. Por favor!- entornaba los ojos, y luego con una sonrisa pícara y suspirando como alucinada, como si estuviera flotando en las nubes agregó- ¡Fue perfecto..! Sentí como si me desvaneciera, como si...me evaporara.. aish! Hermy. No sé como explicarlo._

_-Mientras no entres en detalles._

_-Hermione¡Fue perfecto¡Fue perfecto!- decía mientras se dejaba caer en la cama y sonreía de oreja a oreja; seguramente nadie en mucho tiempo podría quitarle esa felicidad_

**Flash back end**

Hermione no pudo pegar un ojos en casi toda la noche y cuando menos se lo espero ya era de mañana, así que se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Bajó a la cocina esperando no encontrar a nadie; sin embargo se topo con Ron.

-La mañana está un poco fría.. ¿Quieres café?- le preguntó el pelirrojo cuando la vio entrar. Ella asintió mientras se sentaba en un silla cercana.-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, si hoy es sábado?

-Siempre he sido madrugadora- le contestó la chica- Aquí, la pregunta es.. ¿Qué haces tu despierto tan temprano? Si precisamente eres tu el que duerme hasta bien tarde.

Ron rió y le sirvió café a Hermione- Eso era antes- dijo e hizo una pausa- se podría decir que ANTES- recalcó la palabra- tenía malos hábitos..

-Y hoy..¿no los tienes?- Ron la miró momentáneamente con una sonrisa..

-No. Ya no. He cambiado mucho, no soy el mismo de antes y.. creo que después de lo de Ginny mi vida a dado un giro bastante grande.

Se quedaron en silencio y cada quien se centró en su taza humeante de café. Ron perdido en sus pensamientos y Hermione sintiéndose fatal ya que ella tenía la solución para evitar tanto dolor, tanta tisteza. Derrepente si conocía a Gabrielle...

-Creo que hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti- decía Hermione después de un rato.

-Será porque no nos hemos sentado a platicar largo y tendido, como antes...

-Sí. Puede ser.- dijo, pero la verdad es que no había querido quedarse a solas con él, en algún lugar que no fuera público. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir entre ellos. No estaba muy segura de su fuerza de voluntad, sobre todo después de todo lo que pasaron juntos,- según ella-, no es que estuviera enamorada del pelirrojo, pero a veces la carne era débil y esta cerca de alguien que fue un perfecto amante y seguro lo seguiría siendo...mejor no arriesgarse con aventuras locas.

Queriendo despegar su mente observó por la ventana, tratando de encontrar algo entretenido que mirar; sin embargo, su visión fue opacada al encontrar frente a sus ojos el pecho voluminoso de Ron. Hermione alzó la mirada un poco sonrojada al momento que Ron tiraba de su mano y la ponía de pie, para luego recargarla sobre la mesa.

-Ron..- titubeo la chica al sentir tan cerca el rostro del pelirrojo y su aliento rozándole los labios.

-Sé que esto no debería pasar, mucho menos debería decirte esto.. pero te deseo..

Hermione sólo se dejó llevar por Ron, que le correspondiera con la misma intensidad, el mismo deleite. Dejó que se apresara de su boca y que se hiciera su dueño enteramente de ella. No había tregua, no había un alto, sólo era ellos dos y el deseo de tenerse.. un deseo que estaba a punto de llevarlos a cometer una locura; sin embargo, Hermione se separaba de él..

-Esto no esta bien.

-¿Por qué, no? –preguntaba él agitado

-Porque soy una mujer casada.

-Estas separada. Te estas divorciando. No hay ningún impedimento para que tu y yo retomemos lo que dejamos..

-Ron..- cómo decirle que no sabía lo que sentía por él- Yo..., tu eres mi amigo. No arruinemos esto

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas. Se mordió el labio inferior en señal de impotencia. Ronald que estaba frente suyo la miró intrigado. ¿qué le pasaba? Por un momento creyó que era por lo ocurrido entre ellos, porque ella amaba a Malfoy.

-Lo extrañas?

Hermione no se esperó aquella pregunta; sin embargo, se levanto y empezó a caminar suavemente negando con la cabeza.- No es eso..

-Entonces Hermione. ¿Por qué estas tan extraña¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?

-Son muchas cosas, Ron. Cosas que no entenderías.

-Si me las dijeras tal vez entendería¿No te parece?

-Tal vez pero por el momento prefiero no decirlas.

-¿Por qué¿qué ocultas?

Hermione solo le sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla besada que acariciaba con su pulgar le dijo:

-Te prometo que algún día te lo diré todo

-Hermione...

-Tengo que irme.

-Pero Hermione, debemos hablar.

-Luego, Ron. Luego.. Ahora, ahora tengo algo muy importante que hacer..

¿Qué cosa era mucho mas importante que hablar de ellos dos?. Ron no tuvo tiempo para preguntar; Hermione ya se había ido.

* * *

Luego de pasar al Caldero Chorreante y, darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, Hermione llegó a casa de Nandini casi a las ocho de la mañana que para ella (Nandini) significaba como las 5 de la madrugada.

Se encontraron en el estudio. Nandini estaba sentada a un lado bebiendo una taza de café aún en camisón.

-Hermione¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Buenos días Nandini- hizo una pausa no muy segura de lo que iba a hacer y decir- Vine a esta hora porque tengo algo muy importante que decir y... no sé como empezar..

-Hermione..- Nandini se mostró un poco inquieta- Se trata del padre de mis hijos..

-¿Qué? OH, no! No, para nada... todo esta muy bien respecto a eso

-Ah!- suspiraba aliviada y tomaba asiento nuevamente en el sofá- Eso me tranquiliza..

-Nandini, es otro asunto el que me trae esta mañana aquí.- la mujer de bonito rostro aguardo en silencio para que su defensora y ahora amiga continuara hablando.- Necesito pedirte un favor..

-¿Un favor?- dijo sorprendida- Claro! Dime de que se trata, tal vez pueda ayudar.

-OH, Claro que puedes, aunque...- se volvió a quedar callada nuevamente meditando si era lo correcto lo que iba a hacer. Indecisa se puso de pie para marcharse, pero al segundo se volvió a sentar totalmente decidida "_todo sea por Jarod _" – pensó- Me gustaría hablar con Gabrielle.

-¿Con Gabrielle¿Para qué?- preguntaba desconfiada..

-Bueno..., Recuerdas que te hable de Ginny.

-Sí. La mujer que es idéntica a Gabrielle

-Sí

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-También recordaras que te dije que Ginny se casó y tuvo hijos

-aha!- Nandini trataba de adivinar las intenciones de Hermione.

-Pues, verás...- inhaló profundo- Jarod el hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny enfermó y esta en el hospital y yo quería..., yo quería..., no sé si se pueda...

-¿Hermione¿qué tratas de decirme?- Hermione volvió a suspirar y luego dijo:

-Trato de hacer feliz a mi sobrinito- viendo que tenía toda la atención de la mujer continuó- Jarod es quien disfrutó más de su madre. Es quien tiene más recuerdos de ella y..estoy segura que si viera a Gabrielle o al menos sintiera su presencia o su voz...

-Hermione¿Quieres que Gabrielle vaya al hospital a ver a ese niño?- Nandini iba de un lado a otro.

Hermione se encogió en su sitio, pero luego recobrando postura, dijo:- Sólo será por un momento.

-Hermione, lo que me pides es imposible. Te imaginas si alguien la ve. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

-Estoy consciente del riesgo que correría, pero... lo que te estoy pidiendo es por el bien de un niño que extraña a su madre horrores. Tú como madre sabes como son estas cosas, y yo quisiera siquiera brindarle un poco de felicidad.. aunque sea una muy poquita que estoy segura será muy buena para la recuperación de Jarod..

Nandini se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que decir o hacer. Se frotó las manos entre sí y empezó nuevamente a ir de un lado a otro.

-Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no estoy muy segura de que Gabrielle acepte.

-Aceptará. Si me permites hablar con ella, tal vez pueda convencerla.

-No sé.

-Por favor Nandini...

-Bien, déjame llamarla.

A los pocos minutos, Gabrielle se apareció en el estudio y se sorprendió al ver a Hermione. Una nueva sensación recorrió su piel, era como si la conociera de siempre. También se sentía intimidada por su presencia, era como si Hermione conociera todo de ella.

-Te mandé a llamar, Gabrielle, porque Hermione quiere decirte algo muy importante..- Gabrielle se mostró sorprendida y nerviosa.

-¿Conmigo?- tomaba asiento junto a Nandini.

-Eh, sí- dijo Hermione, luego de salir del ensimismamiento que Gabrielle aún le causaba por parecerse tanto a Ginny.

-Y¿Sobre qué quiere hablar conmigo?

Luego de un profundo suspiro, Hermione le contó lo mismo que le dijo a Nandini. Conforme iba avanzando con su relato, Gabrielle se mostraba afligida y preocupada.

-Pero esta bien¿verdad?- pregunto una vez terminó de decirle acerca de la enfermedad de Jarod.

-Sí, esta fuera de peligro, pero aún debe permanecer en el hospital hasta la tarde y yo quisiera...no sé si tu podrías..- y enseguida le contó sobre su idea de ir al hospital

-Sí, Señora..., no se preocupe. Si es para ayudar al pequeño, cuente conmigo.

-Gracias...

* * *

Afortunadamente, Hermione contaba con la capa de invisibilidad que hace mucho Harry le prestó, para que pudiera conseguir pruebas en un caso de mucha importancia, el mismo que tenía que ver con Nandini y el que la había llevado a encontrar una copia exacta de lo que hace mucho habían perdido.

-Ten mucho cuidado. No te vayas a quitar la capa por ningún motivo- le decía Hermione a Gabrielle, pero esta apenas y escuchaba, estaba como hipnotizada mirando el pedazo de tela que la cubría, aquel pedazo de seda que desprendía un olor masculino muy familiar y que extrañamente le hacía tener pequeñas visiones borrosas donde ella y alguien mas se escabullían bajo aquella capa parecida, para entrar en algún lugar prohibido, se sintió cohibida y de improvisto sintió que su rostro se encendía.

Una vez frente a la puerta de Jarod, Hermione se asomó para fijarse que no hubiese nadie y así lo creyó.

-¿No vendrás conmigo?

-No, me quedaré aquí haciendo guardia... Por favor, has todo lo posible para aliviar aunque sea un poco el dolor de Jarod.

-Lo intentaré..

Era una habitación pequeña y privada la destinada a Jarod; cálida y confortable. Contaba con algunos muebles, una cama dos mesillas a cada lado de esta, un armario y un sofá, uno muy cómodo que era ocupado por alguien y que de mala suerte, ella no se fijo.

Gabrielle se despojaba de la capa invisible mientras se acercaba a Jarod. Al estar frente a Jarod, se quedó impresionada, ya que enseguida lo reconoció como aquel mismo niño de sus sueños. "_ no puede ser..._"- se dijo mientras cubría con una de sus manos su boca y con la otra se tocaba el vientre. Enseguida, varias lagrimas humedecieron sus mejillas al verlo y miles de sensaciones extrañas y dolorosas golpearon su pecho. Tenía el corazón estrujado. Casi con voz impotente pronuncio el nombre del pequeño en un susurro..-_Jarod_ - Se sentía mareada, sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Con una mano temblorosa acarició la cabellera del pequeño suavemente mientras observaba cada centímetro de su bello y angelical rostro, grabando cada detalle de él. Era como si tuviera un presentimiento, algo muy fuerte que lo ataba a él. La forma en como lo miraba y lo acariciaba, era como para no olvidarse de él nunca más.

Se quedó observándolo un momento más mientras le acariciaba su cabecita, su carita y le daba suaves besos en la frente. Tenía esos locos impulsos. De pronto un amor inesperado nació hacia el pequeño quien sabe de donde. Pero de algo estaba segura Gabrielle, ya no quería volver alejarse de él. Un momento, VOLVER! Qué significaba con decir VOLVER, alguna vez estuvo tan cerca de él como en esos momentos.

Gabriellese asusto por esos pensamientos y se alejó de Jarod. Era mejor irse; sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando escucho la suave y acariciante voz del pequeño llamarala "_mamá_", le corazón le dio un vuelco de 360 grados. Era su corazón de madre el que lo acercaba al chiquito y no pudo dejar de sentirse conmovida por ello. Era una extraña sensación de calidez que le invadía el pecho y le hacía sentirse muy bien, como reconfortada, aliviada consigo misma.

El pequeño Jarod se removió en su cama como si estuviera forcejeando contra algo. Como si quisiera despertar.

-Shh! Calma mi cielo.- le nació de lo mas profundo de su ser decir aquello, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo, pero lo que la descolocó de todo y de la realidad sin saber porqué lo dijo fue cuando después de un beso en la frente , después que lo arropara y le diera su bendición le dijera: - Verás que muy pronto volveremos a estar junto. Es una promesa.

Gabrielle ya debía irse. El tiempo limite se estaba acercando, miraba al niño mientras se alejaba de él. Se giró y se encontró frente a frente con alguien que a pesar de no haber visto nunca, creía conocer.

* * *

Hasta hace unos momentos, Harry descansaba cómodamente en el sofá; sin embargo, algo extraño ocurría en su sub-conciente.

Podía escuchar la voz de Ginny, sentir su olor.. su presencia. Seguramente debía ser un sueño más, uno de los tantos que tenía y aún así... se le hacía tan real. Harry ya no quería soñar. No, ya no. No quería tener que despertar y darse cuenta que nuevamente la había soñado. Después se sentiría un miserable y nuevamente los remordimientos vendrían a torturarlo; así que despertó pero, al abrir los ojos, jamás imagino que su sueño estaría bajo el mismo techo que él, tan real y tan divino.

Vio a Ginny junto a Jarod y se quedó de piedra al escucharla hablar, al escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo. MERLÍN! Necesitaba una explicación Urgente ¿Qué significaba la presencia de Ginny?. No sabía, pero si ese era un sueño, si seguía siendo un sueño, no quería despertar, ya no. La tenía enfrente a sólo un metro de distancia.

Se quería acercar a ella, tocarla, palparla asegurarse de que era real y estaba ahí para él, como siempre. Tan bella, tan hermosa. La miró a los ojos. Vio miedo en ellos, miedo y .. odio. Tenía aquella misma mirada de reproche de odio y dolor, la misma mirada de esa tarde cuando la dejo.

-Perdóname, perdóname por favor! Yo... tu no sabes lo que ha sido todo este tiempo sin ti.- hizo una pausa y la observo mejor. Ella debía de odiarlo- No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy... Ginny, te necesito... aún te amo.

Ya estaba tan cerca de ella apunto de tocarla, cuado ruidos fuera de la habitación llamo la atención de ambos y los hizo mirar hacia la entrada.

La puerta se abría y James y Sirius entraban a la habitación siendo resguardados por Ron, mientras una enfermera los reñía de que estaba prohibida la presencia de niños en el hospital. Por otro lado, Hermione hacía amago de no querer dejar entrar a nadie.

Todo aquel momento de confusión, fue aprovechado debidamente por la pelirroja que se cubrió de inmediato con la capa invisible, y para cuando Harry la buscó, ella no estaba más frente a sus ojos, aún así podía percibir su fragancia, su presencia...

-Papá! – exclamaron los gemelos ni bien pusieron un pie en la habitación y fueron directo hasta él, que le hizo olvidar momentáneamente de Ginny. Sin embargo, aún seguía inquieto.

La enfermera salió de la habitación una vez que Harry le dejo que no había problema en que sus hijos permanecieran ahí y que cualquier cosa se haría cargo.

-Harry!- se acercaba Hermione a él, algo así como asustada, nerviosa, miraba en torno como si quisiera encontrar a alguien mas ahí. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por Harry, ni Ron, pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de hablar es mas, no habrían podido si pudieran, ya que en esos momentos Jarod despertaba.

-Jarod, Jarod! Ya estás bien!- decían los gemelos mientras se subían a la cama. El hermano mayor les sonreía y luego mirando a su padre dijo:

-Soñé con mi mamá- Harry sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Atrás Hermione y Ron intercambiaban miradas preocupadas.

-¿La viste?

-No, pero escuche su voz y... dijo que muy pronto volveríamos a estar juntos.

Era exactamente lo que Harry había escuchado entonces, él también la soñó pero ¿cómo? Se quedó confundido. Hermione lo miró con un poco de culpa, algo de lo que Ron se percato.

-¿Soñaste con mamá?- preguntaba James como alucinado tratando de hacer memoria de cuando fue la última vez que la soñó, si es que realmente la soñó, ya que ni recuerdos tenía de ella.

-Sí- le respondió Jarod

-Y¿no la viste?- interrogaba Sirius, que se sentía de igual manera que James. A lo mucho siempre le preguntaban a su hermano que cosas se acordaba de mamá y él siempre les decía que fu muy buena y los quería mucho a los tres.

-No- contestó apenado

-Chesu! Ya quisiera soñar con mamita y verla!- nadie corrigió la mala expresión de James al decir ¡Chesu! (1)

-Yo también quisiera verla- compartía el mismo sentimiento Sirius- Aunque sea un ratito.

En algún lugar de la habitación, Gabrielle tuvo la terrible sensación de estar soñando, también tuvo un loco impulso de quitarse la capa y gritar: "Estoy aquí, mírenme. No me fui y ya no me iré nunca mas", que no sabía de donde nacía. Por un momento creyó estar frente a su familia, y envidió a esa tal Ginny por haber formado tan preciosa familia, junto a un hombre que parecía bueno y que adoraba a sus hijos. Al igual que Jarod, hacia los gemelos nació un repentino amor en el corazón de Gabrielle.

-Papá.. ya me quiero ir a casa- tenía la voz ronca el pequeño, le fastidiaba mucho tener que estar así de enfermo..

-Hablaré con tu pediatra- dijo mirando en torno, Harry. Estaba empecinado en buscar lo que supuestamente no existía e instintivamente se fue acercando en dirección a Gabrielle , quien se puso muy nerviosa. Lo miró fijamente y percatándose nuevamente en él, comenzó a sentir muchas sensaciones extrañas que no lograba comprender.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Ron lo miraba como si estuviera loco y, sin embargo, se sentía extraño al estar ahí, como si aparte de los niños, Hermione, Harry y él, habría alguien más en la habitación.

-No, no pasa nada- dijo alejándose de donde y por poco encuentra a Gabrielle, aún así seguía mirando hacia esa dirección con mucha intensidad, la misma mirada que muchas veces había visto en Matt . Se quedó tonta al mirarlo, se sintió extraña¿Por qué se le ocurrió esa idea?. También se sintió extraña al percatarse de aquel hombre pelirrojo, una nueva sensación de calidez invadió su pecho, estaba segura que también lo conocía, pero no sabía de donde.

-Iré a buscar a Eliot. Hermione ¿Podrías quedarte con los niños?

-Sí!- exclamaron los niños felices adoraban a su tía Hermione. Ellas les sonrió

-Lo siento mis niños.. pero me tengo que ir- los peques se entristecieron.

-Si no les importa. Yo puedo ir a buscarlo.- dijo Ron

-Gracias, pero no te quisiera causar molestia.- si algo no quería Harry es tener que discutir con él.

-Olvídalo. Ya lo he decidido, de paso que me queda cerca la salida.

-En ese caso. Gracias..

Tanto Ron como Hermione, salieron de la habitación luego de despedirse de Harry y los niños.

Hermione demoró un poco en salir aludiendo a que la pierna se le había adormecido y que no podía caminar a prisa, pero lo verdad estaba haciendo tiempo para permitir a Gabrielle salir de ahí. Sólo esperaba que la joven lo hiciera.

-Si quieres, te puedo llevar a donde gustes- se ofreció Ron..

-Gracias, pero no quisiera tener que desviarte de tu camino... además donde voy no esta muy lejos de aquí...

Hermione siguió caminando muy sumergida en sus pensamientos. Quería salir lo antes posible de San Mungo y desaparecer con Gabrielle de una vez, porque sino algo que no estaba previsto en sus planes podría salir mal.

-Hermione..- llamo suavemente Ron cogiendo de su mano..- Debemos hablar..

-Ron, ahora no ¿vale? No es lugar ni el momento.

-Lo sé, pero yo quisiera... que cuando podamos hablemos de lo que dejamos pendiente hace tiempo y.. con respecto a lo de esta mañana, no fue sólo un impulso loco.

-Oh, Ron.. no..

Ron había sellado los labios de la joven, colocando uno de sus dedos encima y luego el silencio entre ellos se hizo y finalmente Ron fue acercando su rostro al de ella apunto de besarla, pero Hermione lo evito y los labios de Ron tocaron su mejilla..

-Eliot esta ahí.- dijo señalando hacia uno de los pasillo en el que el sanador conversaba con un colega. Después Hermione se alejó por completo del pelirrojo y se marchó de ahí aprovechando que la salida estaba cerca.

Una vez fuera del hospital, Hermione, sintió alivio. ¿por qué todo le tenía que salir mal? Ella no quería a Ron de la misma manera que él, tal vez aún le profesaba. _"Debe estar confundido", _pensó. Pero aquel beso en la mañana, aquel beso...le hizo estremecer al máximo, como hace mucho no sentía, como hace mucho nadie excepto él le hizo sentir, ni siquiera Draco.

-Me gustaría saber, qué fue todo eso.- había estado tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que hasta se había olvidado de Gabrielle, que de pronto se sintió con todo el derecho de reclamar aquella escena entre Hermione y Ron. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y dudo un poco en si contarle o no de su "antigua" relación con Ron, total ella era una desconocida, aún así sentía que si no se lo contaba estaría traicionando una amistad de años.

-Fuimos novios, hace mucho tiempo.

-Oh, ya veo..!- Fueron las únicas palabras de la pelirroja. No la iba a interrogar más, aunque se moría de la curiosidad. Eso Hermione lo noto y luego dijo..

-Ginny era mi confidente. Nos contábamos todo y... si no te importa... me gustaría mucho contar contigo, para las confidencias, así sentiría que de alguna u otra forma estoy compartiendo nuevamente con mi amiga..

-Me encantaría. Sin embargo, no soy Ginny. Soy Gabrielle.

Silencio. Hermione pensó que Gabrielle tenía toda la razón, ella no era Ginny y nunca lo sería. Ambas mujeres caminaban calle abajo en el completo mutismo, pero luego Hermione pregunto-¿Harry te vio?

Ginny no respondió de inmediato, se quedo mirándola por algunos segundos antes de responderle que sí.- No pude hacer nada para que no me viera.

-Lo siento- dijo la castaña con pesar. La pelirroja la miró interrogante- Debí fijarme mejor antes de hacerte entrar.. te habría evitado un mal momento.

-No tiene importancia- dijo la joven mirando en frente- De todas formas, él cree que soñó con Ginny.

-Sí. Espero que sí. El siempre sueña despierto con Ginny.- la forma en que Hermione dijo eso, no fue la mas indicada, provocó que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño y que además se sintiera turbada- El aún la ama ¿sabes?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. – Si la amara, no habría dejado de buscarla.

Aquello sonó como si fuera un reproche y Hermione se sintió sorprendida por esa actitud. No dijo nada se limitó sólo a continuar con su camino.

Habían llegado a un café muggle bastante alejado del hospital y antes de entrar, Ginny le respondió a Hermione- han pasado tres años y estoy segura que él sólo debe amar un recuerdo. Además...- agregó rápidamente viendo las intenciones de replica de Hermione- Yo ya tengo un vida junto a un buen hombre con el que pienso casarme...

Al entrar encontraron a Nandini en una mesa alejada y les hacía señas para que se acercaran.

* * *

Era bien entrada la noche, cuando Ron llegaba al _Caldero Chorreante, _después de una extenuante práctica de quidditch.

Después de dejar sus cosas en su habitación, fue en busca de Hermione, para hablar con ella de muchas cosas que lo inquietaban y estaba seguro que si encontraban una solución, sería muy favorable para ambos; sin embargo, al llamar la puerta, esta se abrió y un hombre de piel oscura aparecía tras ella, vistiendo una bata de seda verde.

-¿Qué desea?- preguntó el hombre

-¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?- preguntó Ron con la cara roja de furia. Era por eso que Hermione no quería tener nada con él y la razón por la cual se estaba divorciando de Malfoy.

El hombre no le contestó y le miró con desdén- No le tengo que dar explicaciones. ¡Vayase!

-No me voy de aquí y ahora mismo quiero una explicación!- dijo mucho mas furioso y entonces, encolerizado dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta y esta se abrió de par en par dejando a la vista a una mujer que se tapaba con la sabana, una mujer que desde luego no era Hermione.

Ron avergonzado, pidió disculpas y salió de ahí tan rápido sus pies se lo permitieron.. Llegó con el anciano cantinero y preguntó por Hermione. El Sr. Malfoy la vino a buscar.y juntos dejaron habitación esta tarde.

Ron sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Hermione y Malfoy, nuevamente ¿juntos? No se lo podía creer, ella no. Debió haberlo adivinado. Ella aún seguía queriéndolo y seguramente buscaba reconciliación..

* * *

Pasaron los días y Harry pasó el mayor tiempo posible con sus hijos, no los quería dejar por ningún motivo solos; sin embargo, este comportamiento disgusto muchísimo a su novia Aranzazu, pues según ella la tenía olvidada, muy olvidada; por esa razón, aprovechando que Ron se había llevado a sus hijos al entrenamiento de quidditch (de la selección nacional), él se citaría con ella en Hogsmeade, de paso que compraba el regalo de boda de Bill y Fleur .

Ya había recorrido mas de la mitad de comercios y la verdad que no sabía que comprar, si el juego de vajilla de plata ó, regalarles el viaje de novios.

Sabía de buena fuente que Bill y Fleur, no tendrían luna de miel como lo habían soñado, pues el presupuesto de Bill sólo alcanzaba para un fin de semana en la playa. ¡ya está, se decidió por ambas cosas. Le regalaría un viaje al caribe y la vajilla de plata.

Una vez fuera de la agencia de viajes, visito algunos comercios de venta en artículos para el quidditch.

Se sorprendió muchísimo ver que Ron promocionaba una línea de bate para guardián ¡Cielos! Como le gustaría compartir aquellos triunfos con él, así como antes..

**Flash back **

_Después de la batalla final contra Voldemort; harto de la violencia, Harry rechazó la oferta del ministerio para convertirse en auror, pues quería tener una vida tranquila. Ya bastante había tenido con enfrentarse a mortifagos y magia negra. _

_Dumbledore, comprendiendo su estado de ánimo usó sus influencias para que Harry se integrara en un club de quidditch bastante conocido ( Tri-campeón de la Liga Nacional en primera división), claro que tendría que empezar desde la segunda división. _

_-¿Qué suerte tienes? Ya quisiera poder jugar en una liga así.. _

_Pero para Ron también había oportunidad y cuando se lo dijeron pensó que todo era una broma, hasta después, cuando se vio jugando en el equipo y aunque en el principio fue todo un desastre, se convirtió en uno de los mejores jugadores que los puoldmore Unite, hayan tenido._

**Flash back end **

Sonrió. Si que añoraba aquellos tiempos en el que jugaban juntos y los llamaban el _"dúo de oro...", _sin embargo, aquellos tiempos no volverían. Harry estaba decidido a nunca, nunca más volver a pisar un campo de quidditch, porque aquello fue uno de las causas que poco a poco fue separándolo de ella.

Cerró sus ojos cansados. No debía estar pensando en ella, ya no pero, desde aquella última vez que la vio en sueños, lo dejo muy pensativo, demasiado, como el echo que después de que Ron y Hermione dejaran la habitación del hospital,la presencia de Ginny desapareció con ellos. Sí, definitivamente sentía que se estaba volviendo loco y desde ese día se andaba preguntando si realmente existía la vida después de la muerte.

Sacudió su cabeza negativamente y se dijo a sí mismo no pensar en cosas ilógicas, mejor, mejor era irse ya que dentro de un rato se encontraría con Aranzazu; sin embargo, al retomar su camino, el llanto de un niño lo detuvo y le heló la sangre.

Buscó entre la multitud, entre toda la gente que había ahí, hasta que encontró en medio del transitado camino a un niño llorando desolado, asustado.

La gente pasaba a su lado sin mirarlo, sin prestarle el menor interés, en cambio él; él se sintió extrañamente atraído por el pequeñín y tuvo el loco impulso de auxiliarlo, de protegerlo de la insolidaridad, del desprecio que aquellas gentes mostraban..

-¡Hola!- dijo el moreno hincándose frente a él. El niño sin dejar de llorar lo miró asustado, desconfiado- No te asustes. No quiero hacerte daño.- hizo una pausa y se le quedo viendo impresionado, ya que aquellos granes ojos verdes (muy parecidos a los suyos), lo desconcertaban y el color de su cabello, tan rojo como el fuego le ponían nervioso. Por otra parte, él pequeño aún desconfiado no dejaba de mirarlo y sin embargo, había dejado de llorar, tal vez por orgullo porque ante aquel extraño no se quería mostrar débil.

-¿Estás solo?- preguntó Harry sin dejar de observar cada detalle o cada gesto suyo que le recordaba a ella.

El pequeño parecía no querer hablarle y ¿le tendría miedo, no ese no parecía ser el caso, ya que el niño no dejaba de mirarlo desafiante, de la misma manera que lo hacía ella...

-No voy a hacerte daño- le dijo tratando de tocarlo, pero el pequeño retrocedió un paso permitiéndole a penas un roce- Quiero ser tu amigo ¿qué dices?

-mi mami dize que no hablek con etanos (_mi mami dice que no hable con extraños _)

-Ah, pues en ese caso... me presentaré- dijo el hombre y le extendió la mano- Me llamo Harry.- el pequeño dudo en estrecharle la mano, pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que debía confiar en el extraño así que sin mas dudas estiro su manita y la junto con la de Harry.

Al contacto de sus manos, Harry sintió como si una corriente eléctrica le sacudiera el interior de su cuerpo, como si sus huesos se fueran a quebrar y luego el se desvaneciera lenta y pesadamente.

-Soy Matt- dijo el niño y le sonrió, entonces Harry experimento un deja vu algo particular; como si ya habría visto aquel pequeño en otro lugar; además su nombre, le resulto curioso.

-¿Estás perdido?- preguntó Harry y el pequeño asintió- ¿No sabes donde está tú mamá?

-No..

-OH¡Que contrariedad!- hizo un pausa y mirando entorno buscando a alguna mujer de cabellos rojos, pero en realidad e inconscientemente la buscaba a ella, esperaba encontrarla...

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar a tu mamá?- el niño asintió y estiró su mano para agarrar la de Harry, entonces, una nueva sensación, sacudió a Harry, esta vez la sensación que tuvo fue como si algo cálido inundara su pecho y lo embargara de cariño y felicidad hacia el pequeño, era... como si s tratase de su propio hijo.

Al no encontrar en ninguna galería cercana a la mamá de Matt, cansados ambos, decidieron comer un delicioso helado de frambuesa, sin imaginarse que no muy lejos de donde estaban, una mujer pelirroja buscaba con desesperación a su hijo.

-Y¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dos..- dijo el pequeño y encima le mostró dos dedos formando una "V". _Muy listo- _pensó Harry y sonrió.

-¿tienes hermanos?- el pequeño sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa- Ah, pero te gustaría tenerlos.

-Mi mami dize que cuato ze caze con Jef, tenge hegmanos (_ mi mami dice que cuando se case con Jef, tendré hermanos.._)

-Ah, entonces tu mamá tiene un novio- Matt asintió muchas veces. Harry sintió una terrible punzada a la altura del estómago..

Se quedaron en silencio, y mientras Matt se terminaba su helado, él seguía sin dejar de observarlo. Se sentía extraño, no entendía la razón por la cual quisiera saber todo acerca de Matt, sus gustos, sus miedos, todo¿por qué? Definitivamente no entendía y se quedó pensativo, muy pensativo como si estuviera en el limbo; sin embargo, regresó a la realidad cuando oyó una voz conocida, demasiado conocida.

"_me debo estar volviendo loco_"- pensó, aún así quiso saber de donde provenía aquella voz y de quien, aunque su respuesta estaba bastante clara, pero no. No podía ser real o ¿si?. No. Claro que no! Pero Y¿si fuera ella?.¿ Si realmente fuera ella?. Siguió buscando como un loco entre la muchedumbre hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

-¡Mamá!- gritó el pequeño Matt llamando la atención de ambos adultos, sobre todo la de Harry, quien no se creía lo que estaba pasando y pensó que todo se trataba de un nuevo sueño; sin embargo, era tan real que podía sentir que se desvanecía.

-¡Matt!- gritó la mujer pelirroja.

Madre e hijo se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, como si hace mucho ninguno se viera, entonces ahí si que Harry pedía a gritos que le despertaran de ese sueño porque si lo que estaba viendo, era parte de un sueño, entonces estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

* * *

(1) Chesu, es una expresión que se usa cuando uno se siente frustrado por algo, es como decir DIABLOS!

Holas a todos. ¿Cómo estan? Bien espero.

Siento la tardanza de la actualización de este fic y siento mucho tener que retrazar cada vez más la actualizacion de cada capitulo pues lo cierto es quese me hace muy dificil poder entrar en una cabina (CIBER) y ponerme a escribir. No tengo ni la menor idea de cuando pueda actualiza el siguiente. Creanme que deseo de todo corazón poder ponerme al dia con todos los fics que tengo abandonados pero, como ya les dije se me hace muy difícil incluso ya no puedo ni leer fics por estar escribiendo y/o buscando trabajo (Paro todo el día en la calle).

Bueno, finalmente, sólo para agradecer a todos los que me dejan review. No saben lo lindo que se siente leer cada uno de sus mensajes.

Muxos Bss y hasta el próximo capitulo.

Gracias por su Paciencia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Quid Morgan, ****Witchmaju, ****Eri mond licht****, anattripotter, jamesandmolly, carolagd, Lady Black, Annie-Bella3, Ana, johana-tu primita linda-, Anisza, CrazySiriemBlack, Luna, BiAnK rAdClifFe, knockturnalley7.**

Muchas Gracias por los reviews.

10.- La novia de papá 

Aquella mañana, Jeffrey tuvo la estupenda idea de dar un paseo con Gabrielle y Matt al maravilloso pueblito de Hosgmeade, pues tenía planeado comenzar con los preparativos de la boda.

-Tengo que ir al banco por dinero- le dijo a Gabrielle.- Esperame en el hall un momento

-Sí. No te tardes.

-No lo haré.

Jeffrey hizo rapidamente todos los tramites necesarios para poder ir pronto con Gabrielle; sin embargo, cuando estuvo de regreso no la encontró.

Algo ocurrió mientras Jeffrey iba a su camara acorazada.

De súbito a Gabrielle le llamó la atención de un enorme y colorido letrero de publicidad, que se le hacía extremadamente conocido.

Como si fuera atraída por fuerza invisible e hipnotizante, Gabrielle empezó a caminar hacia una extravagante tienda de articulos de broma, a la vez que experimentaba un fuerte golpe de ir y venir imágenes que hacían confusa su mente.

La gente iba de un lado a otro pasando junto a ella, totalmente indiferentes a su presencia, cada quien sumido en sus propios asuntos como para fijarse que había alguien muy parecida a la persona más importante en la vida del _niño- que- vivió_. Aún así, si alguien se habría percatado de ella, habría creído que se trataba de un fantasma o una aparecida como lo creyó Lee Jordan que al salir de _"Sortilegios Weasley"_ se encontró cara a cara con ella.

-Gi- Ginny- era la segunda vez que alguien la llamara así. Primero había sido Hermione y ahora era esa persona que no conocía y sin embargo este la miraba como si así fuese. La pelirroja, algo temerosa retrocedió. Intentó huir de aquel individuo, pero hubo algo que la detuvo.

-Matt...!- dijo dándose cuenta recién que su hijo no estaba a su lado. Giró por todos lados llamando al niño y no lo vio. Una fuerte desesperación invadió su pecho¿Dónde estaba su hijo?

Vio como aquel individuo se acercaba a ella tratando de tocarla, pero Gabrielle se echó a correr buscando desesperadamente a su niño.

Iba de un lado a otro buscando al niño. Gritaba su nombre, llamando la atención de la gente que la veía como si estuviera loca pero es que ellos no entendían lo que le estaba pasando: "_Perdió a su hijo_", "_ Madre irresponsable_"- decía la gente.

-Matt!- la desesperación era cada vez más fuerte, Gabrielle sentía que se iba a desmayar en medio de la calle si no encontraba a su hijo, YA, pero felizmente escucho la voz que necesitaba oír para que el alma le regresara al cuerpo.

-Mamá!

Gabrielle se giró rápidamente hacia de donde oyó la voz de su hijo- Matt!

Gabrielle se aferró con efusividad al cuerpecito de su niño. De sus ojos brotaban gruesas lagrimas en parte de emoción y de culpa. Jamás se habría perdonado si algo le hubiese llegado a pasar. Su hijo era lo más importante en su vida y si lo perdía...y si lo perdía, moría.

-Mami...

-Perdóname, mi amor! Nunca más te volveré a dejar solo- lo miraba con preocupación, trataba de averiguar si estaba perfectamente bien.

Había estado tan concentrada en su hijo que no se dio cuenta de la desconcertada mirada verde que la observaba hasta que Matt le dijo que un "_Señor le cuidó y le compró un helado_"

Se sostuvieron la mirada por breves momentos. Ella asustada, lo había reconocido, sabía quien era; era el mismo que se casó con la mujer que se parecía a ella. Él, era Harry que la miraba confundido, impresionado. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Gabrielle quiso acercarse a Harry y darle las gracias por haber cuidado a Matt, pero no sabía si era correcto o no. De todas formas no habría podido, a lo mucho y le sonrió. Merlín! Esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa provocaron que los pelos de la nuca de Harry se erizaran, como gato que se enfrenta a un perro.

Quiso acercarse hasta ella y comprobar que lo que estaba viendo no era un sueño sino una realidad; sin embargo, su visión fue opacada por algo ajeno a él.

-¿Quién soy?- esa voz la conocía supo que se trataba de su novia, de Aránzazu; sin embargo, no le dio importancia y cuando se hubo librado de ella, su primer impulso fue mirar hacia donde sólo escasos segundos había estado Ginny...

No estaba¿por qué si la había visto o la habría soñado, se la habría imaginado?

-Harry¿Qué ocurre?

Harry seguía buscando entre la gente la brillante cabellera roja de Ginny, pero no había rastro de ella, ni de ella ni del niño.

-Nada. No ocurre nada.

Pero al ver el envase vacío de helado que le compró a Matt, sintió de inmediato una extraña presión en el pecho que lo descoloco de la realidad.

-Harry!- Por más que quisiera, Harry no podía seguir ignorando a Aránzazu. Se giró hacia ella y trató de concentrarse en su presencia.

-Lo siento, me decías?

-Te estaba pidiendo disculpas por haberme retrasado, pero debes entender que no es fácil ser yo. En fin... me perdonas.

-¿Eh?- estaba distraído.

-¿Qué si me perdonas?

-Claro. Pero¿de qué?

-Ay! te lo he repetido mil veces¿qué ocurre hoy contigo, cariño? Estas muy, pero muy distraído, y te recuerdo que ese papel ya me lo dieron a mi.- trataba de ser chistosa- Pero bueno, ya no importa. ¿Nos vamos?

Harry sólo asintió y se dejo arrastrar por la que era su novia sin prestarle atención, ya que continuaba buscando en torno a ella y... a su hijo.

* * *

Tuvo que huir, no le quedó de otra aunque su sub- consciente habría deseado con todas sus fuerzas que él se acercara y la tocara. ¿Por qué? No entendía la razón. Como tampoco entendía el porqué sus piernas temblaran frente a él. _Se imaginó un beso apasionado entre ellos sellando un pacto de amor_- pero en que estoy pensando; Gabrielle no seas estúpida, se recriminaba. "_Esto no me puede estar pasando_", se sentía sumamente confundida y peor aún, ante la presencia de aquella mujer que lo besó y lo abrazó y que ahora se alejaba llevándoselo le produjo una furia que hería y quemaba como el fuego y de repente se encontró odiándolo. No entendía porqué lo odiaba tanto pero tenía el presentimiento que debía ser por algo que él había echo. 

-Gaby!- llegaba Jeffrey, hasta que por fi te encuentro ¿Dónde te metiste?

-Este... no, yo.. lo siento no quise preocuparte.

Jeffrey la noto extraña.

-Pasó algo?

Pero Gabrielle no le contesto, sólo le dijo.

-Nos podemos ir? Me duele mucho la cabeza.

* * *

Fue casi la última en abandonar el ministerio. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, por eso se quedaba hasta que este cerrara. 

Hermione no vivía muy lejos del ministerio. Desde hace varios días que se había instalado en un cómodo departamento de amplio espacio y muy iluminado. No se podía quejar aunque... se sentía extraña tener que vivir sola después de tantos años que compartió su techo con el hombre que tanto quiso, pero que no amó.

Draco era una buena persona. Hermione de eso podía dar fe. Pese a que muchos le costaba creerle cuando dijo que no era un mortifago, ella lo hizo¿por qué? No sólo bastó con que él le salvara la vida enfrentándose contra su propio padre, también contaba que él ayudara a Harry en la batalla final contra Voldemort cediendo parte de su magia en el último _Avada Kedavra_ que Harry hiciera. Aún así no bastó; sin embargo, Hermione se arriesgó y conoció a un Draco diferente a como todos lo calificaban.

Harry y Ginny no aceptaban la amistad de estos dos, pero finalmente por ella es que trataron; sin embargo, nunca fueron amigos a penas uno que otro saludo. _Al menos era algo_, pero Ron jamás lo acepto, para él Draco sería siempre la misma escoria que conoció. Para esa entonces, Ron y Hermione ya habían terminado su relación.

-Ron...!- con un suspiro al aire Hermione pensó en él.

Habían intentado una relación que nunca funcionó. La inmadurez del pelirrojo fue el detonante para que terminaran. En realidad ninguno sabía lo que querían de uno mismo y del otro, pero cabe resaltar que en la cama se llevaron a las mil maravillas; sin embargo eso no bastaba, no al menos a los diecisiete. El sexo no lo era todo por más afanosos que estuvieran.

Iban a dar la media noche. Hermione estaba a punto de acostarse cuando llamaron a su puerta...

-Yo, abre...!- escuchó decir desde el otro lado de la puerta. Desde luego que Hermione reconoció de quien se trataba, por eso sin demora lo dejó entrar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto sorprendida al verlo.

-La pregunta es¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, intentó decir algo, pero su mente estaba en blanco- Yo... lo siento. Lo olvidé.

-¿Lo olvidaste?. Olvidaste decirme que te ibas!- sonrió de manera incrédula- ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

-Y¿Por qué habría de mentirte?

-No sé, por eso te pregunto...

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un minuto tal vez menos, pero luego Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada, no tenía una excusa. No tenía nada, sólo la verdad, pero no quería hablar de eso, no en aquel momento. Pasaba por el peor momento de su vida, algo que jamás creyó que le pasaría.

-Ron yo... – lloraba. Lo peor es que no podía evitarlo. Se abrazó a un sorprendido pelirrojo que no entendía nada; sin embargo, no la rechazó y la aferró a su cuerpo.

Hermione estaba desconsolada y necesitaba cariño un consuelo y ahí lo tenía. De pie junto a ella mirándola con la misma desesperación, besándola con el mismo sentimiento. La ataba a su cintura. La apretaba fuerte entre sus brazos a la vez que la desnudaba con cariño, con mucho cuidado. Terminaron tendidos en la cama sin ninguna prenda, amándose como hace mucho no lo hacían. Eran fuego y de los ardientes, de los que quemaban hasta las entrañas y dejaban marcas difíciles de borrar. Pero de alguna u otra forma había que borrar o al menos desvanecer las cenizas que dejaba el fuego que se encendía esa noche.

Horas mas tarde, Ron intentaba nuevamente tomarla entre sus brazos; sin embargo, ella de la manera más sutil lo apartó de sí.

-Discúlpame. Pero no me siento bien.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo.- Hermione se cubrió con la sábana dejando sólo a la vista sus hombros.

-Me gustaría estar sola...- con eso fue suficiente para decirle que se vaya y tal vez que no vuelva. Porque todo había sido un error.

-Hermione¿Por qué haces esto?

-Perdóname, no es mi intención pero...

Ron se levantaba de la cama y buscaba su ropa regada por el piso. Hermione ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, y Ron daba por echo que para Hermione él no significaba nada y que el haber hecho el amor con ella sólo fue por un momento de locura.

-Estas muy extraña- dijo- Y la verdad es que yo me estoy cansando de todo esto.

-Ron, ya te he dicho que no puedo decirte nada.

-Como sea Hermione, como sea. De todas formas si no es por una, es por cualquier cosa y creo que si quiero retomar la relación que dejamos, será difícil habiendo tantos secretos entre los dos.

Las palabras de Ron la estaban hiriendo. Tal vez tenga razón, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiar las cosas a menos que le contará acerca de Gabrielle y así parte de sus problemas se solucionarían, pero en realidad lo que le afligía más eran otras cosas por las que se estaba negando a la posibilidad de intentar ser feliz.

* * *

Después de la ceremonia, todos fueron a_ Ambrossia_ donde se celebraría la fiesta de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Era una fiesta de lo más bonita. Todo estaba muy bien organizado: desde el uniforme de los mozos que iban desfilado con sus azafates hasta el Whisky Francés de etiqueta azul que iban a beber, ya que Fleur era una persona bastante detallista y quería que su fiesta sea igual de perfecta que la ceremonia de su boda; sin embargo, la presencia de la novia de Harry estaba empañando la alegría. 

Ya la conocían, Harry se las había presentado en una comida que organizó en su casa. Necesitaba saber la opinión de los Weasley acerca de la mujer que había elegido para compartir el resto de su vida.

Desde un principio para todos fue una verdadera sorpresa. Y aunque ya sabían de la existencia de esa mujer por boca de Harry, conocerla era distinto. No dijeron nada y apoyaron a Harry, total, ellos en reiteradas oportunidades le dijeron que era hora de rehacer su vida y dejar el recuerdo de Ginny descansar. Así lo hizo y con Aránzazu había decidido volver a vivir.

Ese día, Harry la llevó al matrimonio de Bill, dando por formalizada su relación con ella.

-Te digo, ese tipo no tiene sangre en la cara- le decía a Hermione, que también observaba a Aranzazu con desagrado.

-Ya déjalo así, Ron. Ese su problema, no el tuyo.

-¿Problema, pues menudo problema en el que se va a meter si no saca a esa mujer de aquí.

-Ron, por favor! Compórtate¿Quieres?

-Hermione- resoplaba el pelirrojo indignado- Ese miserable esta profanando los recuerdos de mi hermana.

-...- Hermione no supo que decirle. Pero lo cierto es que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Escucha..., algo me dice que esto no va acabar aquí. Estoy seguro que meterá a esa mujer en la casa de mi hermana.

-Es lo más lógico. Se van a casar.

El rostro de Ron se endureció mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Hermione ya no sabía que hacer o que decir para aliviar ese ambiente de tensión, así que permanecieron en silencio cuando en eso, una de las invitadas se les acercó a saludar.

-Buenas tardes...- se acercó con una distinguidísima sonrisa.

-¿Nandini¡Que sorpresa¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto extrañada al verla en la fiesta.

-Yo la invité- dijo Ron colocándose a su lado y depositando un beso en la mejilla . Hermione se sintió incomoda e hizo un gesto desaprobatorio, pero lo disimulo muy bien aparentando uno de no entender nada.

-Ustedes¿De dónde se conocen?

-Tus nos presentaste¿recuerdas?- Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza y Ron rió por lo despistada que se había convertido su amiga- Fue en el _caldero chorreante_.

Hermione hizo memoria y en efecto, los había presentado o mejor dicho ellos se presentaron solitos; sin embargo, eso no quería decir que una sola presentación bastaba para que se hicieran entrañables amigos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que construyan una amistad tan rápida? Enseguida, Nandini se mando con un historia.

-Lo que pasa, es que hace varias noches te fui a buscar al _caldero chorreante._ Como no te encontré, ya me iba, pero mi carcochita (1) se malogró y..., pues apareció Ron..

-Ah! Mira tú, pues. San Ronald llegó a tu salvación.- No supo porque fue tan sarcástica con sus palabras. Felizmente Nandini no notó la intención de su comentario porque estaba que se reía, pero Ron. Él sí pareció saberlo y la miro con seriedad haciendo que Hermione se arrepintiera enseguida por lo dicho. Bueno, felizmente para Hermione también había un Súper héroe llamado Draco, que fue a rescatarla de aquella situación embarazosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- la incomodidad de Ron era de esperarse. Draco sonrió con maldad y dijo:

-Fui invitado por los novios- y era verdad. De alguna forma Fleur y Draco tenían una muy buena amistad y al momento de hacer las invitaciones, la francesa insistió para que el rubio fuese invitado a su fiesta.- ¿Nos vamos?- le extendía la mano con galantería a Hermione

-Ella no se va.- dijo cortante Ron.

-Quién lo dice¿Tu?- se miraron desafiantes

-Sí, lo digo yo, porque tu ya no tienes nada que ver con ella, o que, se te olvidó que ya están divorciados.- Eso fue un golpe bajo para el rubio que falto poco para que se le echara al cuello a Ron, pero una vez mas Hermione evitó un enfrentamiento entre ellos.

-Por favor!- se interpuso Hermione en medio de ambos- No quiero que monten otros de sus espectáculos y mucho menos aquí.- las miradas asesinas entre Draco y Ron aún así no cesaban. Hermione volvió a hablar- Ron, me gustaría quedarme pero prefiero retirarme con Draco, tu quédate aquí y hazle compañía a Nandini que es tu invitada.

Ron furioso juró por lo bajo. Odiaba esa actitud de Hermione y odiaba a Malfoy por ser un apestoso arrastrado, porque bien que s edio cuenta que quería volver con Hermione, sólo esperaba que ella no le hiciera caso.

* * *

_Junio del 2006 _

_Todo me resulta tan misterioso, que no sé como explicarlo, pero a lo que si puedo dar fe es que desde que te vi por primera vez, no ha existido ni un solo instante en que deje de pensar en ti. _

_No sé que hay en ti que anulas mis cinco sentidos, haces que me sienta en las nubes que todo gire a mi alrededor y luego que te odie y..., no sé. Todo esto es nuevo para mi, no entiendo lo que me esta pasando¿Por qué en mis sueños me imagino a tu lado en algún lugar misterioso en el que descubro con temor que tu y yo estamos ligados en cuerpo y alma a un sentimiento que no logro comprender? Siento como si te conociera de otra vida, no sé o de otra vida mejor. _

_Debo estar loca para pensar de esta forma, sólo te he visto dos veces y ya haces que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza. _

_Me atreví a preguntarle a Nandini que eran todas estas sensaciones en mi, (que claro no le dije que tu me las provocabas, y le di a entender que hablaba de su hermano), ese hormigueo en el estomago y luego ese calor que poco a poco me va derritiendo, a lo que ella me respondió: **Estas enamorada. **_

_Si esto es amor¿Por qué no lo siento con el hombre con el que me voy a casar dentro de tres meses? Y¿por qué siento esto por ti, Harry Potter, que eres un total desconocido al que sólo he visto dos veces y del cual no sé nada de tu vida, sólo que tiene tres maravillosos hijos y..., y que estuvo casado con una mujer muy parecida físicamente a mi? _

Gabrielle dejo de escribir en su diario y de golpe de se levanto de la silla en la que estaba sentada junto a la ventana.

Se echó a andar de un lado a otroen círculos tratando de encontrar alguna lógica a sus pensamientos.

_"Y si esa mujer fuera yo- _pensaba- _Y, si yo fuera Ginevra Potter. No. No lo creo porque... porque Jefrey me lo habría dicho. Sí, porque el me ayudo a buscar a mi familia después de ese accidente y me dijo que..., y me dijo que no tenía a nadie y que yo era madre soltera, que mi única familia era mi pequeño Matt." _

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y cerró brevemente los ojos tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

_"En tres meses me voy a casar con él. Lo conozco un poco más de dos años y en tres meses me caso con él y tendré la familia que siempre soñé. No puedo ponerme a pensar en todas estas cosas que no tienen sentido y que no me llevan a ningún lado y que sólo logran confundirme más y ..., hacerme fantasías e ilusiones tontas..." _

Gabrielle se masajeaba la sien , mientras mantenía los ojos bien cerrados. Ni sintió cuando la puerta de habitación se abría y que por ella entraba una pequeña persona que le haría temblar el piso al poner su carita frente a la suya en el momento en que abría los ojos y se encontraba frente a una mirada verde intensa...

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto de un grito poniéndose de pie y ajustándose mejor la bata.

-Mami...

Gabrielle se dio la vuelta rapidamente y se llevó una fuerte impresión. Era Matt y no Harry Potter como lo había pensado.

-Mammi... po que guitas. Hize ago malo (mami¿por qué gritas? Hice algo malo)- estaba asustado por la reacción de su mamá y mucho más por la forma en como ella lo miraba.

-No. No mi amor, no es eso. Lo que pasa es que mami se asustó- decía dudosa mientras se acercaba a él. Se sentó a su lado y se le quedó mirándolo mejor, como si estuviera analizando detalle a detalle cada gesto que hacía él. Su corazón dio un vuelco de 360 grados al encontrar tanta similitud física entre Matt y Harry Potter.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días y tal como lo predijo Ron, Harry llevó a vivir a Aranzazu con él. 

-Hijos! A partir de hoy, Aranzazu vivirá con nosotros.- Fue lo que dijo una vez los reunió a todos en la sala.

Ante la noticia, los niños de inmediato mostraron su descontento, pero no hicieron nada o dijeron algo, ya que algo así se esperaban, puesto que el tío Ron y la tía Hermione ya les habían dicho que algo así ocurriría.

-Niños...- decía la rubia- quiero que sepan que en mi tendrán a una amiga y una madre- error! Eso no debió decirlo porque de inmediato los pequeñines la miraron con odio- Esto.. cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden confiar en mi.

Los niños no le respondieron. Y al ponerse de pie Jarod, los gemelos lo siguieron- Papá¿nos podemos ir?

-eh... Claro, pero recuerden que dentro de una hora deben estar aquí para la comida.

En silencio, los pequeños se marcharon a la habitación del hermano mayor para así poder despotricar en contra de la rubia "al pomo" (2) que quería ocupar el lugar de su mamá, mientras tanto, en la sala, Aranzazu un poco incomoda por la situación le decía a Harry.

-Creo que a tus hijos no les ha hecho gracia que me venga a vivir aquí.

-Nah! Te parece- le daba un beso en la mejilla, cuando ella esperaba que se lo diera en la boca- Verás como poco a poco se irán acostumbrando a ti y mas pronto de lo que te imagines te verán como lo que eres: mi novia y mi futura esposa.- Aranzazu le sonrió sensualmente y se acercó para besarlo; sin embargo, Harry se hizo a un lado- Verás que todo sale bien. Dobby!- llamó a su elfo y este apareció haciendo una exagerada reverencia hasta lograr que la punta de su nariz tocara el piso- Por favor lleva el equipaje de la señorita a mi habitación..

-Como el amo, Harry Potter lo ordene- y luego desapareció con el equipaje de Aránzazu haciendo otra reverencia, dejándolos nuevamente solos.

Aranzazu, empezó a andar de una lado a otro examinando la casa. Ya antes había estado ahí, pero como una simple visitante que tenía que aguantar las malas caras que los hijos de Harry le hacían; sin embargo, la situación cambiaba. A partir de ese momento, era la señora de la casa y por lo tanto, todo lo que había allí le pertenecía. Miró con superioridad el retrato de Ginny y sonrió con maldad. Muy pronto se deshacería de él, pero primero, se ocuparía de otros asuntos.

Los siguientes días se convirtieron en una pesadilla para Jarod y sus hermanos. Aranzazu comenzó a deshacer los interiores de la casa. Que si esto, que si lo otro y eso otro. Que ya pasó de moda. Muebles y/u objetos comenzaron a desaparecer porque a la señotita se le dio por remodelar la casa diciendo que aquella decoración era decadente, que la casa estaba llena de baratijas y que además era de mal gusto e insignificantes, para una casa como aquella.

Cuando los niños se lo hicieron saber a Hermione, esta estallo de la furia...

-DECORACION DECADENTE¡BARATIJAS DE MAL GUSTO E INSIGNIFICANTES¡COMO SE ATREVE! ES QUE ACASO ESA MUJER TIENE CACA EN EL CEREBRO- Hermione estaba tan enojadísima que se le podía ver los colmillos afilados. Además su rabia no le hacía ver que estaba usando un lenguaje vulgar y de malas palabras, cosa que no era costumbre de ella, pero bueno que iba a hacer si le daba cólera que esa mujer se expresara de esa forma de todas las cosas que con mucho cariño y sobre todo amor, Ginny decoró su casa pensando en ella y Harry, siempre contrastando el gusto de ambos para hacer de la casa un lugar cálido lleno de amor y no en el refrigerador en el que Aranzazu la estaba convirtiendo. "Pero que se puede esperar de esa bruja, si es igualita a la de las Crónicas de Narnia (3)" – pensó Hermione..

-Tía, y que vamos a hacer- quería saber Jarod..

-Primero que nada déjenme decirle que esa tipita no se va a salir con la suya. No tiene ni idea de lo que es el buen gusto! Y ustedes lo que vana a hacer es fastidiarla más de lo que ya lo han hecho.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron los tres angelitos (que en lugar de aureola tenían cuernos de diablo), al unísono.

-A cada instante que se pueda ustedes hablaran de su mamá. le dirán lo linda y dulce que fue con ustedes y de lo mucho que los quería y lo mucho que su padre la amaba.

-Sí!

Sellaron el pacto cuando los pequeños se le abalanzaron encima a Hermione hasta tumbarla sobre la cama, justo en ese momento Harry se aparecía para hacerle una invitación a Hermione que no pudo rechazar, ante la mirada suplicante de sus sobrinos.

* * *

Estaba algo distanciado de los demás. No tenía muchas ganas de jugar y mucho menos compartir la mesa con la novia de su papá. Sólo se dedicaba a observar a sus hermanos desde la distancia, o recordar el fatídico día en que conoció a Aránzazu. 

**Flash back**

_-Quiero que conozcan alguien muy importante para mi- decía Harry estacionando su auto frente a la parcela de una casa. _

_Los niños se bajaron del auto y caminaron junto a Harry hasta llegar a la puerta. Él llamó y enseguida se apareció una mujer rubia y tan alta como papá. El recibimiento que presenció Jarod no fue para nada de su agrado. ¡Esa mujer besaba a su papá en la boca! Miró a sus hermanitos y estos tenían la misma mirada desconcertada que él. _

_-Hijos, quiero presentarles a Aránzuza, mi novia. _

_¡Su novia! Los niños estaban sorprendidos. ¡Papá tenía novia! No se lo creían. Pero a Jarod entonces se le aclararon las cosas y entendió que por la novia de papá muchas veces no llegó a casa y otras que los dejaran plantados, como aquella vez que lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa, cuando cogió su infección a la garganta. _

_-Hola niños!- decía mirándolos a cada uno, pero sobre todo a Jarod, ya que fue el único en no responder su saludo. _

_Durante la comida que la novia de papá organizo para ellos, Aranzazu no dejo de hablar de cómo fue que se conoció su papá. ¿Qué dice¿En una fiesta? Ah! Lo cierto que a Jarod no le importaba lo que esa señorita decía, él sólo quería irse a su casa y no ver a su papá nunca. Nunca. Lo odiaba por tener una novia. Seguro y se había olvidado de su mamá. _

_Pobre Jarod. Tener que soportar a esa señorita y sus chistes tontos de los que sólo su papá se reía, y lo peor es que tendrían que seguir aguantándola porque venía el postre. ¿Qué¿Tarta de mora? _

_-Mis hermanitos no van a comer mora!- dijo molestísimo _

_-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Harry obviamente molesto, ya que la manera grosera en la que se comportaba su hijo lo estaba sacando de quicio. _

_-Porque son alérgicos a la mora. _

_ES cierto! Harry lo había olvidado y se disculpo por ello- Mamá no se habría nunca olvidado de eso. Ella siempre sabía todo de nosotros. _

_Eso fue un reclamo y un golpe bastante bajo para Harry. Jarod tenía razón, Ginny siempre estuvo endiente de ellos, en cambio él, no sabía mucho de sus hijos y se odiaba por eso. _

_Para alivio de Jarod después de ese pequeño incidente, Harry decidió llevarlos a casa; aún así estaba muy preocupado ya que la novia de su papá no le gustaba nadita. _

**flash back****End **

-Jarod¿En que piensas¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros?- querían saber sus hermanos

-No tengo ganas.

-¿Por que?- preguntaron al unísono

-...- Jarod sólo se encogió de hombros. Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y decidieron en silencio sentarse junto a Jarod y acompañarlo.

-Sigues enojado por lo de la novia de papá- quiso saber James. Su gemelo guardo silencio esperando impaciente la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

-Ya saben que sí.

-Ah!

-A nosotros tampoco nos gusta- dijo Sirius

-NO! –apoyo James- tampoco nos gusta.

Jarod sonrió y luego abrazando a sus hermanitos dijo- ¿Se acuerdan de mi sueño?

-¿Cuándo soñaste con mamá?- Jarod asintió y luego dijo:

-Mamá dijo que volvería y yo la estoy esperando.

Sonaba ilógico creer en esas cosas. Jarod era muy inteligente y que diga aquello no era lo apropiado, sobre todo porque estaba asustando a sus hermanitos.

-A mi me gustaría que mamá volviera- dijo James- pero eso no va a pasar...

-Mamá está en el cielo Jarod- dijo Sirius

-Eso ya lo sé- decía el hermano mayor- Pero a veces es bueno soñar¿no lo creen?

-¿Tu sueñas que mamá regresa?

-Sí.

-Orale!

-Y no viene sola. También viene con un hermanito nuestro.

-Y¿Qué más?- se morían por saber sus hermanos

-Que se junta con nuestro papá y tenemos otro hermanito más y somos todos muy felices.

-Asu!

-Ya quisiera soñar así- decía James como alucinado

-YO también- dijo Sirius- Pero no puedo porque tengo pesadillas con la novia de papá

-No eres el único. Pero verás que juntos haremos que papá se aleje de esa bruja y le consigamos a alguien mejor, alguien que se parezca mucho a nuestra mamá.

-¿Cómo quien?

-mmmm! – Jarod se quedó pensando y no encontró a nadie de su agrado. Se decepcionó un poco y algo enojado miró a sus hermanos- No sé.

Los tres algo enojados consigo mismo se sentaron en una banco de pino verde bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuando en eso, notaron la presencia de alguien frente a ellos.

-Hola! -Los saludo con una sonrisa que los cautivo. La sonrisa de una madre.

-Hola! –saludaron al unísono

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

Hermione se hizo un espacio entre Jarod y los gemelos y se sintió mucho mas a gusto de estar con ellos que con Harry y su "noviecita".

Se quedaron en silencio algunos minutos hasta que se atrevió a preguntar: -¿Qué hacen aquí tan solitos?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Jarod no quería decirle su motivo, pero tal vez si le decía su tía lo que estaba pasando los regañaría por pensar cosas horribles acerca de la novia de papá. Así que pensaba inventarse una excusa, pero Sirius se le adelanto diciendo.

-Es que estamos un poquitos tristes

Eso preocupo a Hermione. Como la tía de esos niños que era, todo lo relacionado a ellos le preocupaba, así que quiso saber de inmediato porqué mostrando un verdadero interés.

-Por la novia de papá.

-James...- critico Jarod ante lo dicho por su hermano, pero el pequeño no se amedrento con eso e ignoro a Jarod para seguir su plática con su tía. Por otra parte, Hermione no prestó mucho interés a la crítica de Jarod más bien estaba más concentrada en saber lo que la novia de Harry había echo para que sus sobrinos estuvieran tristes y dejo que James siguiera hablando.

-Mi papá se quiere casar con ella y nosotros no la queremos.

-No nos gusta- dijo Sirius

-Por eso le estábamos buscando una novia a papá que a nosotros nos guste pero no encontramos a nadie.

A Hermione no le importaba nada si Harry tenía una nueva pareja o no. A ella sólo le importaba los niños y por eso cuando james dijo lo último sobre: _le estábamos buscando una novia a papá que a nosotros nos guste_, se enterneció un montón. Se notaba que les hacía falta una madre y entonces se acordó de Gabrielle. "_Si la conocieran" _– pensó. Le molestaba a horrores que otra mujer que no era Ginny ocupara un lugar que no le pertenecía...

-Tía Hermione, lo hemos pensado y lo hemos decidido así- Hablaba James con diplomacia. – queremos que seas la novia de nuestro papá.

Durante los minutos que Hermine estaba poniendo en orden sus ideas, Los gemelos y James habían tenido la "magnifica idea" de hacerle esa propuesta a Hermione, desde luego que la propuesta la tomó por sorpresa. Esta luego de salir de su asombro, suavemente negó con la cabeza.

Jarod por su parte, no sabía que hacer, se sentía avergonzado por el comportamiento sus hermanos. ¿Qué estaría pensando su tía Hermione? Seguramente se enojaría y eso lo último que Jarod quería, porque si le decía a su papá lo que estaban hablando, ahí si que se les armaba a los tres por estar diciendo esas cosas.

-Esto..., niños..., no sé que decirles..., la verdad que me siento muy halagada por esta propuesta

-¿De verdad?- Jarod estaba bastante sorprendido no sólo por lo que la tía Hermione dijo, sino por la forma en que había reaccionado. No estaba enojada sonriente!

-Claro. Ustedes son unos niños muy adorables y porque los conozco créanme que me encantaría aceptar...

Los gemelos dieron por echo que sus problemas estaban solucionados, pero Jarod, que era mucho mayor y se daba perfecta cuenta de lo que ocurría alrededor, notó de inmediato el "Pero" que ponen de excusas todos los adultos cuando no pueden ayudarte en algo.

-Niños..., no se emocionen que la tía Hermione no va a poder ser la nueva novia de papá.

-¿Por qué?- quisieron saber los gemelos. Hermione miró con admiración la perspicacia de su ahijado. Tratando de ser honesta, quiso darle sus razones.

-Primero que todo mis queridos niños, para llegar a ser novia de su papá como ustedes lo desean, entre él y yo debe existir un sentimiento especial que pueda unirnos. No sólo basta con ir y decirle: _papá, mira que te hemos conseguido una nueva novia y queremos que sea nuestra mamá porque nos gusta. _No mis niños, eso no esta bien. deben entender eso.

-Pero a nosotros no nos gusta la novia que tiene.- dijo James enojón.

-Sí, no nos gusta, todo el rato lo quiere para ella solita y hace que papá se olvide de nosotros- se estaba quejando Sirius.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Jarod recordando todas las veces que se quedaron esperando horas a su papá y él que nunca se aparecía hasta la madrugada o al día siguiente.

-Papá parece que ya no nos quisiera...

-No digas eso mi niño. Tu padre los adora, él muere por ustedes.

Jarod se encogió de hombros como si lo que dijo Hermione no tuviera importancia, y luego, mirándola directamente a los ojos dijo- Si mamá estuviera aquí, otra sería nuestra historia.

Hermione se quedó pálida por las palabras de Jarod. El deseo de abrazarlos y decirles toda la verdad se apoderó de ella, pero a lo mucho y pudo acariciarles la mejilla a cada uno con mucha ternura, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo..

"_Si mamá estuviera con nosotros, otra sería nuestra historia..."- _Se repetía Hermione horas mas tarde junto a la ventana de su habitación mirando hacia la oscura noche.

-Me gustaría hacer algo para que tú, tus hermanos y Harry sean una familia feliz. Sí, creo que daré inicio a mis planes, estoy segura que si conocieran a Gabrielle, ustedes estarían mas tranquilos.

* * *

(1) Carcochita, es una manera de llamarle a un auto antiguo que a penas y funciona. 

(2) L expresión: "rubia al pomo" aquí en Perú llamamos así a las que no están conformes con el color de su cabellos y se tiñen.

(3) "Las Crónicas de Narnia", ya han leído el libro o han visto la película. Si no lo han hecho, pues les recomiendo que lo hagan porque están bien buenas.

**N/A: **Capitulo 10, Terminado! Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad que a mi me encanta cada vez más este fic mientras lo voy avanzando. Sólo les puedo decir que a partir del capitulo 11 las cosas se ponen mucho mejor.

Espero no haberlos decepcionado. La verdad, si hice que entre Harry y Gabrielle no ocurriera nada mas es porque tengo una muy buena razón que pronto, muy pronto lo sabran (si es que el milagro se me cumple)

Tal vez el siguiente capitulo sea el último que publique, pues como ya lo saben, tengo la computadora malograda y ya no tiene reparación.Apenas este y el siguiente capitulo fueron los únicos que pude rescatar, los demas que ya tenía escritos desaparecieron. En fin... muchas gracias por los reviews hasta el próximo capitulo.

Bss.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo dedicado a todos mis lectores **Peruanos** que el **28 de** **Julio** cumplimos **185** años de nuestra independencia.

¡ARRIBA EL PERÙ¡CARAJO!

11.- Retrato 

Durante los siguientes días, la casa Potter se convirtió en un campo de batalla entre Aranzazu y los niños. Harry no entendía el porqué de tanta discusión. No entendía porque sus hijos se portaban tan mal con Aranzazu, si ella lo único que quería era el bienestar de la familia. Darle su amistad y el amor que les hacía falta (según ella); sin embargo, Harry no estaba enterado como eran realmente las cosas y creía en todo lo que "Santa Aranzazu" le decía mientras le ponía carita de buena (y otras cosas), para que Harry terminara creyendo en lo que ella le decía. ¡Harry tonto! No sabía nada y lo peor de todo es que no se lo iba a decir porque quería que se diera cuenta solito de lo estaba pasando a su alrededor, por eso mismo le prohibió a sus hermanos y a Dobby pronunciar alguna palabra al respecto y dejar que Harry descubriera solito lo mala y mentirosa que era Aranzazu, pero eso estaría bastante verde ya que Aranzazu se las apañaba bien para manipular a Harry como se le antoje y para esa tarde algo feo estaba por producirse.

-¿Sabes cariño? Yo creo que el comportamiento de tus hijos se debe a una influencia externa.- decía Aranzazu

-¿Influencia externa?- preguntó extrañado viéndola raro.

-Sí, veras..., no es que yo sea una mal hablada pero...

-¿Pero?- insistió para que continuara

-Ay, cariño! Es que no sé si decírtelo.

-Vamos, Aranzazu. Dime todo lo que tengas que decirme.

-Bueno, esta bien, te lo voy a decir pero conste que es sólo una suposición.- Harry asintió- Creo que la responsable de todos estos cambios en el comportamiento de tus hijos se debe a Hermione..

-¿Hermione? No..no, te has equivocado!- no daba crédito lo que estaba escuchando y se enojó.- estas en un error.

-Cariño. Cariño, realmente espero que sí, pero tu mismo te habrás dado cuenta que, cuando Hermione viene de visita y se encierra horas en el estudio con nuestros pequeños, ellos luego salen con ganas de darme batalla y terminan diciéndome todas esas cosas tan feas...- puso cara de perro castigado- Yo creo que Hermione es la responsable.

-Sigo sin creerlo. Hermione no sería capaz. Si ella es la que se encarga de darle educación a mis hijos..- pro se quedó pensando y algo en su mente comenzó a trabajar con malicia hasta hacerle ver que Aranzazu tenía mucha razón en lo que decía.- No lo puedo creer. Hermione, mi amiga!

-Sabes cariño. No sé porque pero a veces creo que tu amiga me tiene cólera. Creo que me odia..

-Ella no tiene derecho... no lo tiene.- se dirigía hacia la salida en el punto de apariciones que tenía instalada en jardín exterior de su casa.- Iré a hablar con ella.

Aranzazu sonrió triunfante. La primera de su lista esa misma tarde se esfumaba- Como tú lo harás, querida- dijo mirando el retrato de Ginny.

* * *

Harry se apareció en el departamento de Hermione y agradeció de que no estuviera ocupada así podrían hablar a gusto, o bueno, Harry le diría acerca del comportamiento de sus hijos. 

-Es normal. Ellos se sienten amenazados. De alguna u otra forma piensan que ella terminará por destruir todo lo que su madre construyo.

-Pero esas no son las intenciones de Aranzazu, lo que ella sólo busca es darnos a todos una vida mejor. Nada más

-Eso ni tu mismo te lo crees!- soltó Hermione comenzando a irritarse- Harry, esa mujer esta desbaratando tus recuerdos. Esta echando por la borda el amor y el cariño que Ginny puso en esa casa.

-Hermione..., es que tu no entiendes! Aranzazu es..., es...

-Ves! Ni tu mismo sabes.

-Como sea, Hermione. Estoy decidido a seguir con ella y..., me voy a casar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que sólo se podía oír el claxon de los vehículos de la calle, hasta que Hermione se atrevió a decir- Estas cometiendo un grave error.

-Es mi vida, y ya tomé esa decisión.

-Y¿Tus hijos? Es que acaso no piensas en ellos! En su felicidad, en su tranquilidad!

-Claro que lo hago! Por eso mismo les busqué una madre.

-Pero ella no lo es y mucho menos se acerca a una.

-Bueno, tu tampoco lo eres¿no?- esas palabras golpearon a Hermione en lo mas profundo de su ser y Harry lo sabía, fue cruel porque el más que nadie estaba enterado de las enormes ganas de Hermione de ser madre.- Lo siento, yo...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Harry¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? Tú no eras así. Te veo y te... desconozco. Es que acaso esa mujer te ha lavado el cerebro?

-Hermione, no sigas!

-Sigo! Y sabes que más! Me alegro que tus hijos la rechacen. Es lo menos que se merece por andar destruyendo el único recuerdo que su madre les dejó, el único lugar en el que ellos realmente se sentían protegidos y que desgraciadamente, Esa esta acabando poco a poco. Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca la van aceptar y mucho menos la van a querer como la madre que tu pretendes que sea para ellos.

-Te equivocas. Mis hijos tendrán que aceptarla, sí o sí, como tendrás que hacerlo tú y todos los que se opongan!

-No me pidas eso Harry, porque no lo voy hacer. Nunca voy a aceptar a Aranzazu. Y mucho menos los Weasley, porque al igual que yo, piensan que Aranzazu no es la más indicada.

-Ah¿no? Y entonces según tú¿Quién es la más indicada? Acaso tú!

-No es mala idea, y créeme que me encantaría pero sabes ¿qué, Tendría que estar trastornada como Ginny para fijarme en alguien como tu.

-Callate! No la vuelvas a nombrar!

-¿Por qué¿Remordimientos, Harry?

-Tu no sabes nada. Nada.

-yo sé más de lo que tu piensas. Lo sé porque ella me lo contaba todo y aunque sé que te va a doler esto que te voy a decir, no pienso callármelo más- hizo una pausa y luego dijo realmente furiosa- Ella jamás fue feliz contigo, pese haberte amado tanto. Pese haberte entregado todo lo mejor de su vida, nunca fue feliz contigo.

-Eso no es verdad! Estas mintiendo!

-Es la verdad, pero si no me cree, es tu problema.

-Todo esto sólo haces por vengarte. Por que elegí a Aranzazu y no a ti como la madre de mis hijos.

Hermione sonrió negando suavemente con la cabeza- Que poco me conoces, pero que puedo esperar de ti si vienes y me dices que es por mi culpa que tus hijos se comportan mal con Aranzazu, cuando en realidad todo es por tu propia cuenta. Ah! Y que te quede claro que pese a no ser madre, puedo cumplir perfectamente ese rol, porque me considero mucho mejor madre que Aranzazu, pero créeme que hay alguien que se merece mucho más ese puesto que yo- hizo una pausa y Harry la miró interrogante, pero Hermione no le dijo más, aunque se moría de ganas de hablarle sobre Gabrielle, así que sólo le quedó agregar- Y otra cosa que quiero que sepas es...que yo jamás me fijaría en ti como hombre, porque siempre te voy a ver como el hermano que nunca tuve.

A los segundos, Harry se estaba arrepintiendo enormemente por todo lo que había dicho y en vano trato de disculparse, Hermione ya había abierto la puerta invitándolo a salir y el no tuvo otra cosa que hacer, no más que irse; sin embargo, apareció Ron y tenía una sonrisa en la cara que se desvaneció al ver los rostros ensombrecidos de Harry y Hermione. No dijo nada al respecto, pero se lanzó de inmediato a decirle a Harry lo que le iba a mandar a decir y llevar con Hermione las invitaciones para asistir a los mundiales.

-Desde luego tu y los niños están invitados.

Obvio! Harry ya lo sabía. Desde luego que tenía bien en claro que Aranzazu jamás sería invitada por Ron (uno de los jugadores más famoso y talentoso del quidditch), al evento más importante del año en toda a comunidad mágica.

-Los niños se pondrán muy felices.

-Al menos con eso se podrán distraer del infierno en el que viven.

Harry la miró y dijo:- No empieces¿quieres?

-Sólo digo lo que pienso.- y Ron no entendía nada- y..., sinceramente espero que no te des cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando hayas los perdido como perdiste a Ginny.

Golpe bajo, que lo único que provocó fue la ira de Harry. Felizmente Ron estaba ahí para interponerse entre ellos. No es que Harry se lanzara sobre Hermione para golpearla, pero quería estar bien cerquita de ella para escupirle en la cara un par de verdades.

-No vuelvas a repetir su nombre, te lo prohíbo! Me oíste, te lo prohíbo!

-Te duele¿verdad? Duele que te digan las cosas como son..

-Lo que duele más es que en vez de apoyarme, de recibir tu comprensión, me des la espalda!

-Tú sabes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo, pero mientras tengas a esa mujer viviendo en la casa de Ginny, mientras ella siga perturbando la tranquilidad de mis sobrinos, no cuentes conmigo.

Un nuevo silencio y Ron sólo era el arbitro en aquella discusión. Con tristeza comenzó a hilar muchos hilos sueltos que aún no completaban sus ideas, hasta que finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

-Será mejor que te vayas- le dijo a Harry.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. De todas formas ya se iba; sin embargo, la voz de Hermione nuevamente se oyó:

-Sólo te digo Harry que si algo les llega a pasar a los niños, tú serás el único responsable.

Harry ya estaba harto de tanta pelea, así que ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Hermione y salió del departamento y luego del edificio.

Al sentir el aire fresco de la calle golpearle la cara, Harry se sintió un poco más aliviado. Por un momento olvido todo el espectáculo montado por Hermione, pero nuevamente al recordar, seguía pesando que su amiga cometía un error al juzgar mal a Aranzazu. "_Ella es buena y me quiere y quiere a mis hijos como si fueran suyos_"- se decía.

Caminaba por la calle, hasta llegar a un café ubicado frente a un parque. Entró y tomó asiento junto a una ventana. La mesera se acercó para ofrecerle algo de beber, pero repentinamente, su mente y su visión le jugaron una mala pasada a Harry.

-Ginny..- dijo casi con un hilo de voz, incorporándose imperiosamente de su asiento.

-¿Perdón?- la joven lo miró extrañada y definitivamente, al hablar logró sacar a Harry de su ensoñación.

Harry sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza. Volvió a tomar asiento, pero no dejaba de observar a la joven pelirroja, por eso su confusión, pues el color rojo de su cabello a Harry le encantaba, aunque no se comparaba en nada al rojo intenso del que Ginny era dueña. Pidió disculpas.

-Traigame una cerveza por favor!

-Sí, Sr. ¿algo más?- Harry negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Mas tarde cuando ya casi oscurecía, Harry salió del local y se dirigió repentinamente hacia el parque. Caminó hasta llegar al centro del frondoso centro, donde había una enorme fuente. Se detuvo en frente y se quedó observando momentáneamente el suave balanceo del agua al caer. Cerró sus ojos, y en ese silencio que él solito se creó, se puso a escuchar el susurro del agua. En esos momentos que ya se sentía un poco más tranquilo, fue que pensó mejor las cosas. Nunca habría querido decirle todas esas cosas a Hermione. Estaba arrepentido y tenía muchas ganas de volver con ella y pedirle una disculpa por todo, pero había algo en el que de alguna u otra forma se lo impedía, tal vez era por su obstinación y esas duras palabras que Hermione le dijo antes de irse, o cuando ella le reveló acerca de "_lo infeliz que Ginny fue a su lado..._"

Volvió a echarse a andar, ocultando sus manos entre sus bolsillos. Tenía la cabeza gacha y al caminar casi arrastraba sus pies. Se volvió a detener. La risa de los niños en compañía de sus padres les llamó la atención. Cuanto deseaba él poder llevar una vida así. Se quedó observándolo ensimismado, cuando en eso sintió el golpe de algo contra su cabeza, miró alrededor y encontró una pelota que precisamente dejaba de dar botes a dos metros de él. Se acercó y la cogió entre sus manos y buscó en torno al autor del "crimen". No vio a nadie o mejor dicho no miró lo suficientemente hacia abajo como para darse cuenta que el responsable era un pequeño niño de hermosos ojos verdes y alborotado cabello rojo, que estaba parado justo detrás de él. La verdad que sólo se percató de él cuando este tiró de sus ropas hacia abajo.

Su corazón dio un enorme vuelco al verlo. Creyó estarlo soñando. ¡Era él, el mismo pequeño que conoció en Hogsmeade. No podía equivocarse.

-Es mío!- le dijo el niño extendiendo sus bracitos para que Harry le entregara el juguete; sin embargo, no se lo dio. Se hincó hasta llegar a su altura y se le quedó viendo. Levantó una de sus manos temblorosas y dudo en tocarlo, puesto que pensó que si lo tocaba tal vez se desvanecería al simple contacto de un roce, pero no, ahí estaba tan sólido y real que era difícil creerlo.

-No..., te acuerdas de mi- preguntaba ensimismado mientras tocaba la cabecita del niño suavemente en un gesto paternal- Soy Harry, de Hogsmeade.

El pequeño comenzó a hacer muecas como tratando de recordarlo, hasta que entonces sonrió- me emitaste un helado! (me invitaste un helado)- Harry asintió sonriendo y pensó que era un chico bastante listo. Entonces fue por un loco impulso que miró en torno para buscar a la madre del pequeño, pero no vio a nadie.

-¿Te volviste a perder?- el pequeño negó con la cabeza – Y¿Dónde está tu mamá?

Es cierto, el niño miró en torno y de pronto tuvo un poco de miedo, ya que no quería que le pasara lo mismo que aquella vez en Hogsmeade, lo cierto era que la madre de Matt estaba mas cerca de lo que ninguno se podía imaginar, sólo que no se animaba a salir de su escondite que era el tronco de un árbol.

Para colmos de mal, Gabrielle sabía que no podría seguir en ese escondite, porque de alguna u otra forma tendría que volver junto a su hijo y llevárselo consigo a casa. A mala hora se le ocurrió a Matt llevar esa pelota. De verdad que Gabrielle no quería que Harry la viera, seguramente se produciría mas de una confusión, pero ni modo, así que sacando un valor que no supo de donde le nació, salió de su escondite hasta llegar hacia ellos.

-Buenas tardes!- escuchó decir Harry tras suyo, lo que provocó que este diera un brinco sobre si mismo al escuchar aquella voz que conocía perfectamente. Se giró hacia ella.- Espero que mi hijo no le haya causado problemas.

-Mami!- exclamó el pequeño corriendo hasta ella. Gabrielle lo recibió con un abrazo y lo alzó en brazos.

A Harry le empezó a faltar la respiración y sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en la cabeza golpeándole tan fuerte que parecía que se le reventaría ahí mismo. Pero peor se puso cuando vio el retrato perfecto entre madre e hijo.

-Mi amor! Ya le pediste disculpas al señor, por golpearle con la pelota- Matt negaba sacudiendo la cabeza. Gabrielle lo dejó en el piso y este caminó hasta llegar con Harry, se paró frente suyo y le pidió una disculpa a la que sólo Harry pudo aceptar con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo, ya que en ese momento le valía gorro las disculpas a él mas le interesaba la mujer que estaba frente de sí.

Se acercó algunos pasos hasta estar lo más posible cerca de ella. Era Ginny! No había duda! Para Harry la mujer que tenía enfrente era Ginny y punto. Sonrió.

-Estas viva!- dijo

-Eh..- Gabrielle retrocedía- Me está confundiendo señor!

-No. Tu eres Ginny. No puede existir otra persona tan igual a ti. Eres Ginny.

Definitivamente, Gabrielle ya se esperaba eso, asía que inmediatamente decidió presentarse.- Me llamo Gabrielle Wolfgand.- y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Harry en un modo de presentación, pero a Harry le valió y la dejó con la mano extendida. A Harry sólo le interesaba tener otro tipo de contacto con ella porque estaba convencido que era Ginny.

De pronto, todo y lo poco que había vivido durante esos tres tormentosos años, pasaron por su mente como caballo galopante carrera de hipódromo. Primero la tarde en la que dio por finalizada su matrimonio con su Ginny; segundo la noticia que sería padre; tercero su intento de regresar a España, para una reconciliación, pero desgraciadamente se entera de aquel terrible accidente donde la a perdido. Luego llegaron los amargos recuerdo donde no se resignaba a haberla perdido; la búsqueda por toda España, la búsqueda en la cama de cada mujer pelirroja que conocía. Después llegó la resignación y el reclamo por haberlo abandonado. Intentó olvidar y busco el peor de los consuelos. Conoció a Aranzazu. Las constantes riñas entre sus hijos y ella; las hirientes palabras de Hermione y todo lo que acontecía después. Pero, seguramente todo se trataba de una pesadilla y estaba seguro que todo acabaría mas pronto que nada y despertaría junto a ella en algún lugar del mundo donde solamente serían felices. Sí, y la seguiría amando tal y como ella se merece.

Un beso puede llevar a muchas cosas, pero particularmente al insaciable deseo de querer amar y ser amado. Es un juego de seducción en el que se dice muchas cosas sin siquiera hablarlo. Sientes que enloqueces y pierdes la noción del tiempo, de la realidad y de todo lo que te rodea. Vuelas en una nube y la sangre se te sube a la cabeza hasta hacerte estallar. Un beso es la mejor de las experiencias y se puede volver inolvidable siempre y cuando sea lo desees y se de con verdadero amor.

Jamás en su vida se imaginó estar involucrada en algo así. Gabrielle sentía que iba a enloquecer. La tibieza cálida y la humedad que emanaba los labios de Harry era la experiencia más increíble que en toda su vida imaginó. Ni siquiera en sueños había sido besada de esa forma y mucho menos corresponder de esa manera tan desbordante. Era como si de aquel beso dependiera su vida, como si aquel pequeño espacio de intimidad fuera la razón de sus existir. Le encantaba la manera en como estrechaba contra su cuerpo mientras el beso se profundizaba, la manera en que deslizaba una de sus manos por su espalda y la cogía de la cintura como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca.

Por otra parte, Harry sentía como si hace una eternidad que no vivía una experiencia tan maravillosa como esa. Estaba convencido completamente de que se trataba de Ginny y no de otra persona. pues la manera de ser correspondido en ese beso y la forma en como ella enredaba sus dedos entre sus cabellos, de cómo acariciaba su cuello de esa forma única como solía hacerlo, no tenía duda. Pero había algo de temor en todo aquello. Si se trataba de un nuevo sueño, y nada era real. NO! Por eso se aferró mas a ella y hundió más su boca al de ella hasta profundizar cada vez más ese apasionado encuentro. Sin embargo, habría seguido así a no ser que por la falta de aire y el amargo sabor salado se lo impidiera.

Al separarla de sí y verle el rostro se quedó inmovilizado. Ella tenía lagrimas en los ojos. El delicioso tono rozado de sus mejillas estaban mojadas producto de las lagrimas que al descender iban desviándose hasta llegar hacia sus labios.

Ella lo miraba con algo de miedo y confusión. Aquello jamás debió pasar. Cada quien tenía una vida echa. Ella se iba a casar y el seguramente también lo haría. Pero Harry parecía que se había olvidado de todo y sólo se dedicaba a mirarla a ella con culpa, con un remordimiento que no le dejaba en paz y con las palabras de Hermione azotándole la cabeza. "_Ginny jamás fue feliz contigo..._". Quiso acercarse nuevamente a ella y pedirle una disculpa por todo, porque seguramente debería estar sufriendo lo mismo que él por todo lo que pasaron. De verdad que Harry seguía convencido que la mujer que tenía en frente era Ginny.

Viendo que no había nada que decir, Gabrielle salió huyendo de ahí junto a Matt que con pesar dejo caer su pelota favorita, sin poder recuperarla. Se alejó con su mamá y vio a la distancia como el buen Harry se quedaba de piedra junto a su pelota. Por alguna extraña razón el niño tuvo el presentimiento de que algún día recobraría su preciado tesoro.

* * *

Una vez la puerta se cerró tras Harry, Hermione se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá mas cercano que encontró. Poco le faltó para echarse a llorar, pero en lugar de eso cogió un cojín y hundió su rostro en el para ahogar un grito desesperado de la mera rabia que sentía. 

A un lado, Ron la observaba con una tristeza que era perfectamente maquillada por una seriedad difícil de interpretar.

-Es un tonto. Es un tonto..- se repetía la castaña- ya no es el mismo de antes. Ha cambiado demasiado..- y miró a su amigo que en ese momento iba y venía mirando hacia un espacio vacío.

-No es el único- Hermione notó un ligero tono de resentimiento en su voz, pero no dijo nada.

-Tienes razón. Ya no somos los de antes. Cada quien ha tomado su camino y ha hecho de su vida lo que han querido. Ya vez! Ahí tienes de ejemplo al cabeza dura de Harry, que se ha metido con esa...mujercita que no le conviene...

-Bueno pues! Que se friegue¿no? Ese no es nuestro problema- las orejas de Ron empezaban a ponerse rojas y ese era un símbolo de estar enojado.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida ante la reacción inesperada de su amigo- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada!- exclamó- O¿Me debe pasar algo?

-No, pero...¿por qué reaccionas de esa manera?

-Así soy! Y si no te gusta dímelo de una vez a la cara.

-Pues, no! No me gusta.- dijo enojada.

Ron sonrió, era lo menos que se esperaba, que se enojara.- A ver, dime Hermione¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Harry este con esa mujer?

-No me molesta en absoluta. Harry puede estar con cualquier mujer que s le pegue la gana, pero de ahí a llevarla a vivir en la casa de Ginny, No! Tu muchas veces lo has dicho- hizo una pausa- Sería como profanar los recuerdos de Ginny.

Ron se quedó en absoluto silencio, pero eso no contestaba a su pregunta.

-Además esta en peligro la felicidad de los niños.- ese era el punto al que Ron quería llegar.

-Estas segura, Hermione.

-Claro! Mas que nada lo hago por eso. Por el bienestar de Jarod y los gemelos.

Ron sonrió moviendo la melena negativamente- ¿Por qué será que no te creo ni una sola palabra?

-A qué te refieres?

-Lo sabes perfectamente!

-No! No lo sé y será mejor que dejes ese tonito hostil conmigo, que ya me estas comenzando a cansar.

-El que se está cansando soy yo! Yo que ya me harte de este juego ridículo de seducción, de vernos para sólo liarnos con sexo! Me he cansado de ser tu amante. Es que no te das cuenta que quiero más!

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que responder. –Ron..., yo creí que estábamos bien así.

-Tú lo estarás. Pero yo no! Tu sabes que aún te sigo amando y sin embargo...

-Perdóname, pero yo... no puedo corresponder a ese amor.- varias lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas de pura desesperación por no poderle decir a Ron la razón por la cual le estaba rechazando.

Herido, Ron se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos- ¿Es por Harry?- Ella lo miró sorprendida- Es por el que no aceptas mi amor, porque estas enamorada de él!

-Yo..

-Con un demonio! Contéstame, Hermione!

Era mejor acabar de una vez con toda ilusión y quiso decirle la verdad, pero por alguna extraña Hermione no mencionó palabra. Ante aquel silencio sepulcral, se dio cuenta que ya nada tenía sentido. Nada debía de hacer ahí. Así que la soltó y se marchó del departamento. Y para cuando Hermione por fin había tenido valor para contestarle con su verdad, se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

* * *

Cuando Harry llegó a su casa, lo único que quería encontrar era paz. Que Aranzazu y sus hijos le recibieran felices y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Así poder olvidar toda esa pesadilla que vivió. Ya que pensaba que su mente y su visión nuevamente le había jugado sucio como muchas veces lo hicieron al tener a alguna pelirroja en frente. No obstante, al poco tiempo de verla desaparecer de su visión, algo le hizo dudar sobre todo lo ocurrido. Primero que nada estaba lo del beso. En su boca se había quedado impregnado un delicioso sabor a chocolate con fresas y la sensación de satisfacción que su alma tenía. En segundo lugar, estaba la pelota que el pequeño niño dejo olvidada y que él se la quedó. Instintivamente se toco el bolsillo donde la pequeña esfera reposaba, acto seguido suspiró y recordó que después de ver a esa mujer desaparecer de su vista el tomó la pelota entre sus manos y la encogió con un simple conjuro reductor. 

Llegó por fin a su casa; sin embargo, l cruzar la cerca del jardín escucho ruidos provenientes de la casa: eran gritos!. Abrió enseguida y lo que encontró nada le gusto.

-Apártate Jarod!- gritaba la mujer furiosa, tenía la varita en la mano y estaba dispuesta a usarla si el niño no hacía lo que estaba ordenando.

-NO, NO! NO lo voy hacer- Jarod también gritaba y junto a él estaban sus hermanitos.

Harry no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Jarod estaba parado de espalda a la chimenea con los brazos estirados de tal forma que formaba una cruz y junto a él sus hermanos que tenían el mismo gesto. Por los gritos ninguno había escuchado a Harry entrara a la casa, así que no se percataron de su presencia hasta que él grito:

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?

Aranzazu y los niños se quedaron en silencio mirándolo sorprendidos, pero de inmediato cuando Harry dio un par de pasos hacia delante, la primera en reponerse fue Aranzazu que al toque tuvo que guardar la varita. Se acercó hasta él en una fingida pose de estar afligida.

-No sabes!. Esto cada vez se pone peor- sollozaba haciéndose la victima.

-Pero¿Qué a ocurrido?- preguntó alarmado.

-Yo sólo quiero el bien de esta familia y tus hijos lo único que hacen es hacerme la vida imposible!

-¿Qué es lo que han hecho?- su vos no era severa, pero si muy seria y de esa misma manera miraba a sus hijos pidiendo una explicación que llegó con Jarod.

-Sólo estábamos defendiendo el retrato de mi mamá. ella lo quiere bajar y echar a la basura!

-¿QUÉ?- Harry alejó a Aranzazu (que lo abrazaba), casi empujándola- ¿Por qué?

-Eso es una mentira!- protesto ella mirando con odio a Jarod- Es cierto. Lo quería bjar pero no para tirarlo a la basura como ellos dicen. Yo sólo quería bajarlo para llevarlo a otro lugar donde no moleste a nadie, pero tus hijos se opusieron!

-Sí! porque dijiste que lo tiraría a la basura!

-Jarod! No mientas por favor!

-No estoy mintiendo¿verdad que lo dijo?- preguntó mirando a sus hermanitos. Estos asintieron.

-Jarod nunca miente!- salió a defender James

-Ella es la mentirosa y quiere tirar el retrato de mi mami a la basura!- siguió con un poco de dificultad al hablar, Sirius

-AY, no! Esto es horrible. Todos están en mi contra!- decía como si se iba a desmayar.

-Nadie esta en tu contra Aranzazu, pero tienes que entender que se trata del retrato de su madre.- le dijo. Él tampoco querían que bajaran el cuadro, porque para él ese retrato significaba mucho, y si lo bajara era como si estuviera profanando en la tumba de Jesucristo.

-Pero está muerta¿Qué sentido tiene que siga ahí colgado? Es estúpido!

Tal y como resurge un fénix de sus cenizas, así igualito la furia de Harry fue renaciendo. De repente algo grande rugía en su pecho, algo feroz que daba miedo, que hizo que de inmediato Aranzazu se arrepintiera por lo dicho, aún así, no pidió disculpas lo provocó que la furia de Harry crezca y ella de miedo retrocediera unos pasos hasta caer sobre el sofá.

-Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso en tu vida¿me oíste? Jamás.- un silencio y luego, Aranzazu también enojada dijo.

-Te parece mal que opine acerca de ese estúpido retrato!

-Basta Aranzazu! Basta! No te extralimites!- grito Harry.

Desde un lado los pequeños miraban a su padre con respeto y admiración. Jamás antes lo habían visto tan enojado y si todo salía como lo estaban pensando, muy pronto verían a la "Araña sucia" salir de la casa de su mami.

-No te extralimites- repitió Harry.

Aranzazu estaba muda bajo una capa de sudor frío. Es cierto, tuvo que reconocer que se extralimitó y eso seguramente le produciría muchos problemas que no le convenían; sin embargo, había llegado el momento de jugarse su última carta.

-Esta bien, esta bien. dijo- No diré nada más sobre ese... retrato, pero tu decides, Harry.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ó es el retrato, o soy yo!- Harry la miró como si estuviera loca, pero como en ese momento estaba tan enojado por todo, obvio que eligió lo que tanta paz le transmitía.

Ante el silencio de Harry, Aranzazu dio por echo de que lo había perdido todo y que ya nada tenía que hacer ahí, así que no le quedó de otra que ir recoger sus cosas a la recamara.

Por otra parte, Harry se dejo caer en el sofá abatido¿Qué había hecho? No estaba seguro, pero pensó que por el momento era mejor así, pues cada uno tendría un espacio para pensar mejor las cosas.

Jarod y sus hermanos se acercaron a él.

-Papá- llamó Jarod.

Ahí estaban los tres, mirándolo con preocupación. Ese gesto a Harry lo único que le hizo fue hacerle sonreír y a los tres al mismo tiempo los abrazó. No les dijo más. Era suficiente así, padre e hijos fundidos en un fuerte abrazo, para poder decir lo siento. Para ese momento, Aranzazu bajaba con sus cosas y en una pose que la quería aparentar cordura dijo:

-Ya me voy!- la verdad que tenía la esperanza que Harry le dijera que lo pensó mejor y no se va, y entonces ella se haría la ofendida, para darle drama a todo, pero que al final si se quedaba, hasta estaba dispuesta a dejar el retrato tal como estaba, con tal de quedarse.

Tras un suspiro, Harry dijo:- Esto no debió acabar así.

-No, no debió, pero veo que tu prefieres el recuerdo de un retrato que empezar una vida nueva. Junto a alguien real y no con un fantasma.

Había razón en sus palabras; sin embargo, Harry no lo admitió, porque para él recuerdo o no, el retrato de Ginny era sagrado y nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

-Aranzazu, no hagas esto mas difícil!

-No, no lo haré. Porque no pienso quedarme ni un sólo minuto más en esta casa. Cogió su equipaje y mirando el retrato y luego a los niños para finalmente quedarse mirando a Harry, dijo:

-Espero que seas muy feliz junto a tu retrato!- y se fue.

Una vez la puerta se cerró detrás, Harry se volvió a dejar caer nuevamente en el sofá, y hundió su rostro entre sus manos.- Papá! No te pongas triste. – le dijo James y Harry lo miró.

-Sí papá- hablaba Jarod- Nos tienes a nosotros, que siempre estaremos contigo.

-Sí papito.- le decía Sirius y lo abrazaba. Harry sonrió.

-Lo sé. Sé que siempre estarán conmigo!- rieron! Sin embargo, habían cosas que a él le hacían falta y no las tenía porque Ginny no estaba con él.

Esa noche, Harry no durmió en su habitación, paso de largo el pequeño curto y fue a dar hacia otro que estaba cerrado bajo un conjuro muy especial que solo él y Ginny sabían, y que no se necesitaba de varita para abrirla.

Era una habitación amplia con grandes ventanales cubiertas por sus cortinas de tul en blanco y otras en azul como el cielo. Había varios muebles y objetos perfectamente distribuidos en espacios estratégicos que hacían de la habitación un lugar transitable y cómodo para el que quisiera ocupar ese espacio, pero, sin lugar a duda la preciosa cama matrimonial que estaba en medio de aquel aún habitable espacio, era lo que más le gustaba de entre esas cuatro paredes.

Harry, pasó por su lado sin dejar de mirarla y se detuvo a unos poco pasos para observarla mejor. Ahí mismo se imagino a una menuda mujer de cabellos rojos descansando apaciblemente, cubierta sólo por una sábana, después de haber sido amada insaciablemente. Se acercó hasta el lecho y se sentó a un lado esperando poder acariciar esa silueta que se había dibujado entre las sábanas; sin embargo, al tocar, esta se desvaneció y el una vez más se deprimió por no tenerla a su lado.

Cerró los ojos y miró en torno. Lloraba. Cogió una de las almohadas y se abrazó a ella. Aún conservaba su perfume, al igual que el resto de la habitación que mantenía su esencia. Las cosas se mantenían en su mismo lugar tal cual ella lo dejo, como si jamás se habría ido y en cualquier momento fuera a regresar.

* * *

Sí, que este capitulo al igual que el anterior a sido bastante corto, pero créanme que los que vienen darán mucho que hablar, y no por a cantidad, sino por lo que van a leer; sin embargo debido a que no tengo mi principal arma que es una computadora y además que no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para ir sntarme a una cabina de Internet, me será casi imposible actualizar otro capítulo. 

Espero pronto pder encontrara una solucion a tanto problema. La verdad que mi vida es un caos y hace que me sienta frustrada no solo por no acabar mi fict, tb por otros motivos mucho mas importantes. En fin para ya no aburrirles mas con mis cosas me despido no sin antes agradecer a :

**CrazySiriemBlack, BiAnK rAdClIEfFe, Carolagd, Madea Circe, Vivi-G Weasley, MaYrA, harrymaniatica, jamesandmolly, dLu, anisza, alely, Lady Black, MaryLPotter, Ley-Ara, Amy Black.**

De verdad muchas **Gracias** y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Hasta la próxima y un bezote para todos y cada uno de los que leen este fiction.

Con cariño.

_RosAngels_

**Pdta.** Esta no sera la última vez que se vea a la araña.


	12. Chapter 12

**jamesandmolly, CrazySiriemBlack, Belu, Meloo, anisza, Annie-Bella, harrymaniatica, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, MaYrA, carolagd, lucre, ladyradcliffe47, rosycarmen, Amy Black, laura emma, witchmaju. MaryLPotter, Lady Black, Katryna13, Me, Ley ara, Medea Circe, Ernesto, Hermione-gaditana, alely.**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia. Este capitulo esta dedicado a Ustedes.

Espero que les guste...

12.-Regresando de la oscuridad.

Se encontraba sola al final de un largo y oscuro corredor lleno de figuras cinceladas revestidas con paneles de madera y alfombrado. A lo largo y ancho de este corredor había innumerables puertas de robles que conducían a diferentes habitaciones y cada una de ella mostraban un paisaje distinto, esceneas de tiempos diferentes, etapas de la vida llenas de logros y satisfacciones, otras de engaño, decepción, traición...

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué a mi?- se repetía acabando de abandonar la última habitación-¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?- se pregunto en el silencio, en el silencio agonizante en el que siquiera se oía el chirrido de algún ratón o el zumbido de una mosca o el de una cortina al balancearse. Nada más, excepto, por el latir de su propio corazón y la de una voz lejana que le pedía regresar.- no quiero, no quiero regresar- se decía cubriendo los oídos con sus manos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se dejaba caer al piso vencida, cansada. Tal daba el aspecto de una niña chiquita que acababa de despertar de una terrible pasadilla y a la que nadie va a socorrer, sin embargo, alguien llego junto a ella y la tomo fuertemente entre sus brazos. La levanto del piso y luego la abrazó.

Era una sensación cálida y reconfortante lo que aliviaba de alguna manera su dolor, su tristeza, sus miedos, su angustia. Desesperación.

-Ya todo pasó mi niña. Tranquila, ya pasó..

Esa voz, esa caricia, ese abrazo. Gabrielle se sentía protegida, comprendida, consolada..

-Mamá…estás aquí

-Sí mi pequeña, aquí estoy. No temas.

Sólo escucharla, sentirla hacían que recuperara la fe, la seguridad, las fuerzas que le hacían falta. Sonrió y se aferró aún más al abrazo de su madre. Una brisa suave y fresca le acaricio la piel. Lentamente Gabrielle fue abriendo los ojos y se llevo una sorpresa al descubrir que el oscuro corredor se estaba llenando de luz natural, que las puertas se convertían en enormes ventanales y que el silencio agobiante desaparecía con el cántico de las aves y la risa acariciante de los niños…¡Un momento¡Niños! Se podía oír la risa de niños.

Al oír la risa de niños se acercó a la ventana más próxima mientras sentía como su corazón latía ferozmente emocionado. Los vio. Cuatro niños jugaban a perseguirse en el jardín; nuevas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

-Mis hijos- dijo contemplando a los niños profundamente sobrecogida.

-Ahora que has recordado ser quien eras tienes que ir con ellos.

Gabrielle se dio vuelta hacia su madre y la miro. Vestía una túnica blanca brillante, no calzaba y su cabello rojo entrecano lo traía suelto al viento.

-Es lo que mas deseo, pero… no sé si tenga la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarme a mi pasado. Tengo miedo mamá, mucho miedo.

-No tienes porque temer. Todo saldrá bien, claro que primero tendrás que superar algunas barreras que se te vendrán encima.

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto impaciente, la mujer sólo sonrió

-Todo lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, pero ahora lo único que debes hacer es regresar y recuperara a tus hijos, a tu familia y… y a él..

Gabrielle apartó la mirada de los ojos de su madre y se volvió hacia los niños que jugaban a las escondidas. Sonrió. Su madre le puso una madre sobre el hombro. Suspiró con tristeza.

-Él me ha lastimado mucho y no sé si quiera regresar a su lado.

-Mi niña, sólo recuerda que errar es humano y que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores.

-Yo dudo mucho que el haya cambiado.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que estés junto a él.

-¿qué quieres decir?

La mujer sonrió.

-Ya te dije, todo a su debido tiempo.

-Pero mamá..

-Mi niña, ya es hora que regreses. Recuerda que tienes una familia que te espera.

Ambas mujeres volvieron a mirar por la ventana y ahí los pequeños que antes jugaban, estaban sentados en el césped haciéndole señas a su madre para que se les uniera.

-No los hagas esperara mucho- le susurro la anciana mujer.

Enjugándose una lagrima, Gabrielle abrazo a su madre tan fuerte como fuese posible. Sabía que no la volvería a ver ni mucho menos a abrazar, al menos no de esa forma como lo estaba haciendo.

-Te echare de menos mamá.- le decía entre lagrimas.

Tras un suspiro, Molly Weasley le dijo.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites.

Una enorme puerta de roble se abrió al final del corredor, y esta se fue abriendo lenta y pesadamente mientras una potente luz cegadora y ráfagas de viento ingresaban.

Ambas mujeres se volvieron a ver. Molly le acarició la mejilla y tras un último consejo:

-No olvides que tu corazón y tu mente deben ser sólo uno.

Desapareció en medio de la potente luz que obligó a Gabrielle cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, cuando los volvió a abrir fue para darse cuenta que había recuperado la memoria.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Un nuevo mes se daba inicio y con él, el primer partido de quidditch del torneo mundial.

El estadio estaba a reventar al igual que los oídos de Harry. Hace mucho que no asistía a un evento tan importante como aquel y la verdad que estaba bien emocionado, pues la última vez que asistió a un mundial fue cuando el mismo participo en el último que se celebro y en el que después de mucho tiempo logró que Inglaterra se llevara un dignísimo tercer lugar, gracias a la magnifica participación de los jugadores que destacaron en todos los encuentros predestinados.

Gracias a esa participación fue que ese año, el mundial se estaba celebrando en Inglaterra. Sí, Inglaterra era el anfitrión y por tal, debía jugar el primer partido de la temporada, aunque todos se esperaban que lo hiciera Perú, ya que este fue el campeón del titulo mundial de los últimos juegos.

Para nadie fue sorpresa que Perú se llevaría el titulo de campeón, pues ya estaba predestinado que así ocurriría ( y no son habladurías, sino lean el famoso libro:_ Quidditch, through the ages_).

Este año, Inglaterra se hizo el solemne juramento de ganar la tan ansiada copa, cueste lo que cueste, y para eso después de un minucioso estudio, convocaron a los mejores jugadores Ingleses que habían. Uno de ellos era Ron Weasley, que anteriormente ya había jugado en el mundial pasado (igual que Harry), y se desempeño perfectamente.

-Papá! Cuando sale el tío Ron- quería saber sirius.

-Aún falta quince minutos- decía mirando su reloj, Harry

-Ya quiero verlo!- gritaba James para que se le escuchara, con tato alboroto que había era difícil hablar normalmente.

-Papá, mira!- Grito Jarod señalando hacia un punto del palco. Ahí estaban todos los Weasley y Hermione.

-Ey, Chicos!- ese era Charlie.

-Tío!.- Los tres niños corrieron al encuentro de su tío Charlie y de los demás. Harry también se tuvo que acercar para saludar, pero cuando llegó con Hermione, esta a penas y le dirigió una mirada.

Es verdad, Harry recordó que le debía un disculpa. De verdad que no se sentía bien estando peleado con ella. La quería mucho y la necesitaba a su lado como siempre.

-Ya casi comienza el partido- decía Fred.

-Como jugara esta vez nuestro hermanito. Espero que no me defraude.- decía Bill.

-No lo creo. Ah jugado en el mejor equipo de Perú y de echo que se ha vuelto todo un experto. – decía Charlie que era el que seguía la carrera de su hermano desde que este la inició ya que por un tiempo el estuvo en Perú encargado de cuidar de el criadero mas famoso de Dragones Viperthooths (1), y pues como estaban viviendo juntos, cuando hubo un partido obvio que Charlie asistió al primer encuentro y simplemente lo que vio le encantó, desde ahí se volvió fanático de su hermanito por el excelente jugador que este se convirtió.

-Ya muero por verlo.- dijo George.

-No falta mucho para que salgan.

Y en efecto a los pocos minutos, el narrador del partido se presentaba y comenzaba a animar a la gente para que estos se pongan mucho eufóricos y una vez que lo logró, el primer equipo salió a la campo: Japón.

Los Japoneses llevaban túnicas azules con dos franjas blancas y rojas a cada lado de la manga. Llevaban un pequeño escudo de su país bordado en hilo a la altura del corazón y en el centro el numero correspondiente. En la espalda tenían escrito sus nombre y también el número respectivo.

Luego del espectáculo que montó el equipo Japones hizo su aparición el equipo Ingles. Enfundados en sus veloces escobas, dieron vuelta por todo el campo provocando la euforia de los fanáticos que no dejaban de cantar sus nombres uno a uno. Ellos llevaban puestas sus túnicas blancas que combinaban perfectamente con el rojo sangre y el azul. Tenían el emblema del escudo en el pecho y en la espalda llevaban sus respectivos apellidos y números.

-Eso Tío Ron!- gritaba Jarod emocionado sobre los vitores de la fanaticada.

Harry lo miro y sonrió"Al menos esta contento"-pensó

Después de las fotos y los saludos correspondientes entre los equipos, los jugadores se colocaron en sus ubicaciones.

-Ya saben las reglas. Jueguen limpio!

Y el partido empezó, siendo el primero en coger la quaffle André Purcell del equipo ingles, cazador y capitán.  
Durante las siguientes dos horas el partido se puso muy bueno. Los primeros en anotar fueron los dueños de casa: Inglaterra, gracias a un espectacular pase de reversa que ejecuto Purcell. Ron demostró ser un magnifico guardián sólo una vez le habían anotado lo que significaba problemas para los Japoneses ya que se encontraban en desventaja por 130 a 10. Su única alternativa sería encontrar la snitch y ahí sí que podía voltear el marcador, pues el buscador Japonés demostró ser mucho mejor que el inglés, en mas de 5 ocasiones había estado a punto de cogerla, de no ser por los golpeadores…

-Rayos! Si sigue así perderemos el juego.-exclamaba Fred.

-Es patético- dijo su gemelo- a mil galeones a que si Harry estuviese jugando ya habría cogido la snitch.

Y repentinamente la cara de Harry comenzó a arder de vergüenza, lo cierto era que los Weasley tenían razón, él hace rato que habría cogida la snitch. Un poco mas de siete veces la había vislumbrado por lo que no le habría sido complicado atraparla. X Merlín! Como extrañaba el juego.

**_Flash Back _**

_Mundial 2002. Disputa por el tercer lugar entre Alemania e Inglaterra. _

_Ni bien el juego empezó, las cosas se pusieron bien calientes. Ambos equipos iban y venian anotando en los aros del contrincante, no porque los guardianes sean unos ineptos sino porque ambos eran realmente buenos. Usaban fabulosas jugadas como _**la cabeza de halcón, **_o la famosa _**Finta de Porskow, **_entre otras que no daban tiempo a reaccionar. Los golpeadores también hacían lo mismo con sus jugadas: _**Bludger Backbeat…**_ en fin, muchas tácticas, mucha emoción… _

_Harry sabía que su equipo se encontraba en aprietos. No había mucha diferencia en las anotaciones a penas y 10 puntos los separaba el uno del otro ya sea a favor de Alemania o de Inglaterra. Era momento de ponerle punto final al juego. _

_Aquí, allá, un poco más para allá, Harry volaba por todo el campo en busca de la revoleteadora pelotilla seguido muy de cerca por el buscador Alemán, por lo que no encontró mejor manera que deshacerse de él con el **amago de Wronski, **sin embargo, no contó con que a la mitad del recorrido, la traviesa pelotilla aparecería unos metro por debajo de él, justo al ras del suelo. _

_Ambos jugadores se lanzaron en pique hacia la snitch que empezaba a moverse sin dejar de rozar el suelo. El juego se había paralizado y el público entero tenía puesto los ojos en ellos esperando que alguno cogiera por fin la snitch . _

_Viendo el riesgo al que se estaba exponiendo, el buscador alemán desistió de la persecución esperando que Harry hiciera lo mismo, sin embargo, Harry no se detuvo y siguió y siguió hasta que finalmente la atrapó. _

_La gente gritaba emocionada y eufórica no sólo por el partido ganado, sino también por el excelente espectáculo montado por los jugadores. _

_Harry volaba por el campo con la pequeña snitch revoloteando en su mano. Celebró unos instantes con sus compañeros y luego.. luego voló hacia la tribuna, hacía ella, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa y un beso para dar. _

_Aquel mundial fue el primero y el último que Harry jugó, ya que después de la supuesta muerte de Ginny, decidió retirarse del quiddtch profesional por tiempo indeterminado, pero ya era hora de volver… _

_Flash back end_

El partido Inglaterra Vs. Japón finalizó 3 horas después de haberse iniciado el juego. El marcador quedó en 230 a 160. el buscador Japonés demostró ser mucho mejor que el inglés.

0o0o0o0o0

Después del partido se organizó una pequeña celebración en los vestidores. A las dos horas Ron se retiro, en casa de uno de sus compañeros habría fiesta, pero el se excuso de poder pues tenía una celebración privada con su novia "Uhhh"; sin embargo, la verdad era que ya había quedado con su familia para comer y no podía plantarlos, además fiestas no faltan…

-insisto! Deberías haber jugado- le decía George a Harry

-Ese buscador que tiene el equipo es muy lento, hasta creo que Charlie es mucho más veloz que él.

-Ey! Nada de lento- exclamó el agraviado.

Todos rieron.

-Para ser sincero, he pensado regresar al quidditch- todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Ayer en Ambrossia, recibí la visita del entrenador Kloves y me propuso jugar para los Montrose Magpies.

Todos, incluyendo Ron, abrieron la boca estúpidamente.

-Te das cuenta de la gran oportunidad- decía Bill- ese equipo es legendario. Estarías enfermo de la cabeza si rechazas una propuesta como esa.

-Lo sé- dijo en un suspiro.

Miró a sus hijos y ellos a su vez lo miraban con admiración "¡Wow! Papito jugando quidditch!"

-Si aceptas, seremos compañeros de equipo- dijo Ron.

Esa era otra noticia que causaba sorpresa.

-Oye! Pero tu juegas para el **Tarapoto- tree- Skimmers- **dijo Charlie.

-Jugaba, Ayer me notificaron que me han vendido a los Montrose Magpies y que para después del mundial firmaré contrato con ellos.

Oh!!!- exclamaciones de sorpresa.

-Entonces tal vez si seamos compañeros- dijo Harry pensativo, rememorando aquella época en la que ambos jugaban para el **Poddlemore Unite. **

Ron se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

-Por cierto¿cómo es que has decidido regresar al quidditch?- le pregunto Fred.

-Aún no lo decido, pero aquí..- señaló con la cabeza a sus hijos- están que hacen de todo para convencerme.

-Aja! Claro! Obviamente eso significa que volverás ya que nunca te ha gustado decirles que no a los niños. Eres un padre demasiado consentidor.

Hubo algunas risas.

-Si ese es el caso, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para poder cuidarlos- dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez desde iniciada la conversación.

Harry recordó que tenía que hablara urgentemente con ella.

Luego del ofrecimiento de Hermione todos los Weasley se ofrecieron de niñeras.

-Me gustaría mucho poder hablar contigo - le dijo Harry a Hermione.

-Harry, ya es tarde y me gustaría irme a casa si no te importa.

Fue bastante seria y cortante con él. Harry la entendía, después de la manera en como se portó con ella se merecía eso y algo más.

-Prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo- le dijo casi en un ruego.

Hermione lo miró dudosa, pero finalmente acepto.

Salieron al jardín, pero no se alejaron mucho de la casa, mientras unos preciosos ojos color azul índigo los observaba con suspicacia.

Harry no sabía como disculparse con Hermione, pero empezó diciendo: "Lo siento"

Hermione lo miró y se mostró indiferente a las intenciones de su amigo.

-Sé que hice mal al gritarte esas cosas, pero… entiéndeme! En ese momento me sentía tan mal que no medí las consecuencias de mis actos, mucho menos de mis palabras.

Hermione miró a su amigo con bastante dureza, pero no dijo nada. Esperaría que el le dijera todo lo que tenía para decir así ella luego determinaría si lo perdonaba o no.

-Te lastime mucho y esa no fue mi intención. Hermione debes entender que para mi las cosas no han sido tan fáciles… mi casa estaba echa un infierno y yo..yo…

-Harry, yo te entiendo, pero no tenías derecho a tratarme de ese modo. Me lastimaste mucho y la verdad… - hizo una pausa- aunque debería, no puedo estar mucho mas tiempo enojada contigo.

-Hermione…

-Debo reconocer que dijiste mis verdades, pero oye! Eso de que estoy enamorada de ti..- y medio divertida añadió- Discúlpame pero no eres mi tipo.

Harry largó una breve carcajada. Miró hacia el cielo y al bajar la mira sus ojos dieron una silueta mal escondida en la entrada de la cocina. Harry sonrió.

-Pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione.

-No nada- dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Harry..- Hermione le hablaba con seriedad- Lo que te dije de Ginny, ya sabes! Eso de que no era feliz a tu lado fue mentira.

Harry sonrió en una mueca.

-No Hermione, no nos hagamos tontos. Ginny no fue feliz a mi lado. Nunca lo fue.- Hermione no supo que decirle- Aceptémoslo, fui un maldito desgraciado…- suspiró profundamente- Como me gustaría tener una segunda oportunidad! Haría lo que sea por verla feliz.

Hermione siguió callada, sin embargo, las útimas palabras de Harry : "_Como me gustaría tener una segunda oportunidad! Haría lo que sea por verla feliz._", le dio una idea. Pensó en hablarle de Gabrielle en decirle que había otra idéntica a Ginny (si es que no era ella, Claro! Aunque Hermione ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que Gabrielle no era Ginny.) ¿Qué pasaría si se conocieran? Hermione se imagino una escena… Estaba decidida..

-Hary.. ¿sabes? Yo conozco una mujer idéntica a …

-Hermione¿podemos hablar?- llegaba Ron interrumpiendo.

-Estoy hablando con Harry- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante- resopló

-Y lo que yo estoy hablando con Harry también es muy importante.

Ron miró a Harry como si quisiera enterrarlo vivo, por eso mismo Harry prefirió retirarse.

-Pero…

-No creo que no exista nada tan importante como que ustedes dos conversen.

Y tras decir ello, Harry entró a la madriguera y lo que ron y Hermione hablaron después no era del interés de Harry, sin embargo, sabía que esos dos estaban que ardían por dentro, así que no se sorprendió cuando la pareja decidió irse, Claro! Cada una por su lado "supuestamente"

-¡Papá, papá¿Podemos quedarnos?- le pidieron sus hijos.

Harry no quería regresar solo a casa, pero no pudo negarse al pedido de sus hijos.

-Espero que no le cause problemas- le decía Harry a Arthur

-No te preocupes, ve tranquilo.

-Se los encargo mucho. Pórtense bien!- añadió a sus hijos.

-Sí papá- contestaron los tres al unísono.

Harry llegó a casa solo. Ni el elfo estaba ahí para hacerle compañía. Tras un largo y profundo suspiro, abrumado, Harry se dejo caer cansinamente en el sofá. Por unos minutos cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar su mente, pero cuando volvió los a abrir, su mirada se entrelazó con el marrón chocolate que desprendía los ojos de Ginny desde el lienzo que colgaba en la pared. Por Merlín! Cuanto deseaba estar con ella, poder tocarla acariciarla, besarla…

-Te extraño, me haces mucha falta!- le dijo al retrato como si le estuviese reclamando.

Se levantó del sofá y camino hacia el retrato. Y una vez mas admiro y acarició con deseo el escote del vestido de Ginny.

-La otra tarde, en el parque, te vi, y aunque parecías real yo sé que no lo eras. Seguramente te confundí con alguna otra mujer pelirroja- dijo recriminándose y recordando que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo, aunque él sabía que esta vez había sido diferente en muchos sentidos, indiscutiblemente Harry estaba ya convencido de que su Ginny estaba muerta.

-Pero ese pequeño.. -se decía de pronto recordándolo- Es muy curioso que se llame Matt y que… sea pelirrojo.

Y de súbito, extrayendo sus lleves del bolsillo de su pantalón, y fijarse en uno de los dos llaveros que pendían de un aro de cobre, sujeto en un chupón de jebe se encontraba una diminuta pelota naranja. La misma que el pequeño Matt dejó abandonada por culpa suya al provocar que su madre se espantara de él cuando la besó.

Suspiró y rememoro el momento en que aquellos labios se quedaron prisioneros en los suyos, en el instante que ella correspondió a su beso con el mismo fervor. Podía aún sentir el sabor de aquellos labios en los suyos, de la caricia suave que le regalo, del momento de ensueño que le hizo vivir, Por Merlín! Aquella desconocida despertó su pasión tal cual como Ginny sabía hacerlo.

-No debiste dejarme- le recrimino al retrato y a sí mismo, porque fue por el que Ginny se fue, por lo que nunca llegó a conocer a su hijo. Su hijo! Ay santo Dios! Como le dolía saber que un hijo suyo había muerto tan siquiera antes de conocerlo.

Este nuevo pensamiento llevo a que Harry volviera su atención una vez mas en la pequeña pelota. La carita redonda y colorada de Matt se dibujo en ella, sonrió, y luego… al presionar suavemente la pelota con su mano, una corriente eléctrica lo sacudió a la vez que experimentaba la sensación de un viaje al pasado…

_Flash Back _

_-Ey¿Por que tantos libros y pergaminos desperdigados por toda la casa- decía Harry a Ginny cuando llegaba a casa de trabajar. _

_-Le estoy buscando un nombre a nuestro bebé- le respondió ella con una sonrisa de niña engreída. _

_Harry se acercó a ella mientras se descalzaba. Se sentó a su lado sobre la alfombra (una que por cierto estaba rodeada de cómodos cojines), y le dio un beso suave y muy tierno en los labios_.

_-Hola bebé!- dijo al separarse de Ginny. Acarició la pancita de 4 meses y medio que ya se notaba y le planto un beso._

_Ginny estaba súper feliz con esa muestra de cariño. _

_-¿Cómo se ha portado nuestro bebé? _

_-Yo creo que bien- decía Ginny encogiéndose de hombros-Ha estado muy tranquilo, o tranquila. No se ha movido mucho. _

_-Ah¿Y eso por qué? _

_-No sé, pero mamá dice que es algo normal, que el bebé no se va a estar moviendo siempre. _

_-¿Tu madre estuvo aquí? _

_-Sí, pero sólo de paso. Vino a traerme algunas chambritas de bebé que hizo- volvió a sonreír y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión. _

_Harry la besó. _

_-Mamá dice que debo empezar con los controles, y que como es mi primer embarazo- hizo una pausa. Harry le acariciaba la mejilla mientras la contemplaba- Hice una cita con el sanador para mañana, me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras- le dijo poniendo ojitos, y así como Harry se le iba a negar._

_-Oye! Y ya encontraste el nombre para nuestro bebé?- le pregunto después de una larga sesión de besos entre aquellos cojines que se prestaban a la ocasión. _

_-Aún no, pero he hecho una lista, mira…- y le alcanzó un pergamino de cinco metros dividida por una línea- los de la derecha son los nombres para niñas y el de la izquierda para niños. _

_Harry se acomodo mejor las gafas y empezó a leer la lista por el lado de la niñas. Su corazón dio un vuelco al descubrir que el nombre de su madre encabezaba la lista. _

_-De verdad, de verdad te gustaría que nuestra hija se llamara como mi madre? _

_-Claro cielo!- dijo abrazándolo y besándolo- Sería como rendirle un homenaje a tu madre, además ese nombre desde siempre me gusto no sólo porque es el nombre de tu madre, también por que es el diminutivo de mi flor favorita. (Lirio) _

_Harry le sonrió emocionado. Le susurro un Gracias y luego una vez mas la besó. _

_-Sabes? Si es un niño me gustaría llamarlo Jarod o Matthew. _

_-Por qué no James como mi padre? _

_-No creas que no lo he pensado, pero…creo que todo el mundo espera que nuestro primer hijo se llame así o Sirius, no quiero darles que hablar, por eso.. quiero que se llame Jarod o Matthew. _

_-Como tu digas corazón, pero oye! Por qué esos- Pregunto con curiosidad. _

_-Ah pues!- sonrió juguetona- Matthew es el nombre de un actor de cine muggle que a mi me encanta, Matthew McConaughey, pero también viene a ser el nombre de mi abuelito, al que en vida quise muchísimo- agregó rápidamente al darse cuenta que había hablado de más. _

_Harry puso cara seria _

_-mmm! Y Jarod? Es el nombre otro actor o también de tu abuelito. _

_-No- dijo Ginny riendo divertidísima- Jarod es el nombre del hijo de la pareja principal de la novela que estuve leyendo la semana pasada ¿Recuerdas? Magica Pasión.(2) _

_-A sí!- dijo Harry suspirando cansinamente- Me acuerdo muy bien de ese librito que a mala hora te traje. Lo preferías más a él que a mi. _

_Ginny le hizo un cariño en la cabeza a Harry. _

_-Pero ahora que ya lo termine… _

_Su voz in sinuosa provocó en Harry un escalofriante estremecimiento por sus partes sensibles. _

_-¿Cómo te imaginas que será nuestro bebé?- dijo Ginny-¿Será pelirrojo como yo o morenito como tú? _

_Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se desnudaba el dorso. _

_-La verdad es que no me importa mucho si sale pelirrojo o morenito, lo que mas me importa es que salga sanito y fuerte. _

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo cielo, pero.. a mi me gustaría mucho que nuestra mezcla sea perfecta _

_-Aja!- exclamó Harry enterrando su rostro en el cabello de Ginny aspirando su embriagante aroma a flores. Por Merlín, Cuanto la deseaba! _

_-¿sabes algo? –decía Ginny dejando que Harry le metiera mano a sus nalgas.- He llegado a la conclusión de que si nuestro primer bebé varón es morenito se llamara Jarod y si es pelirrojo se llamará Matthew… _

_Flash Back end _

Pese a ser una noche bastante cálida, Harry tenía frío ¡Mucho frío! Pero eso no quería decir que necesariamente tuviera que buscar la manera de sentirse abrigado en brazos de alguien. Sin embargo, Harry sí lo creía y por eso mismo se encontraba frente al umbral de la casa de Aranzazu.

Pulsó el timbre y por una fracción de segundo se sintió arrepentido, pero ya era tarde para echarse a correr y escapar de la telaraña en la que fácilmente se dejaba envolver cuando ella tan despampanante se mostraba ante él.

-Podemos hablar Aranzazu?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Se encontraba sola y encerrada en su propia habitación. Tal parecía como si se encontrara dentro de una prisión y para como estaban las cosas, no era para más la comparación.

Desde varios días ya, exactamente desde que recobro la memoria, estaba encerrada en su habitación y no era por gusto propio: Jeffrey había dispuesto que así sea.

-Tengo que salir de aquí y.. regresar a mi casa- decía ella abrazándose a sí misma- Dios mío, por favor ayúdame!- clamaba entre sollozos- Mamá, Te necesito!

No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada ahí, pero le dolía, la asfixiaba. No tenía manera de escapar a menos que alguien le abriera la puerta. ¿Usar magia? Simplemente no tenía su varita en la mano y aunque lo tuviera no podría hacer magia ¿Por qué? Falta de confianza en si misma. A causa del accidente, Ginny era incapaz de siquiera conjurar una bolsita de té (3)

Una noche Nandini entro a su cuarto trayéndole comida en una charola de plata, normalmente era Jeffrey o el elfo quien la atendía, lo que sorprendió mucho a la pelirroja de que la rutina variara al ver a su amiga.

-Como es que estás aquí?¿Jeffrey te mando, ya voy a salir?

Nandini tomo asiento a un lado de ella y mientras negaba con la cabeza le hacía un cariño amistoso a la pelirroja.

-Vine por mi propia cuenta. Jeffrey no esta y como el elfo tiene el día libre…- decía mirando en torno descubriendo con pesades que su amiga no había provocado bocado en días. Los platos de comida estaba amontonados y sin siquiera haber sido tocados.

-Enfermarás si no..

-Nandini¿y Matt?- preguntó súbitamente interrumpiendo a su amiga- ¿Por qué no lo has traído?¿Cómo esta?

-Matt esta bien, pero te extraña mucho. No hay ningún solo día que deje de preguntar por ti.

Ginny ahogo un sollozo de impotencia.

-No sé que hago aquí, yo debería estar con él

-Entiendo como te sientes. También soy madre y ..

-Y entonces que esperas para ayudarme a salir de esta cárcel.

Nandini sacudió la cabeza apenada.

-No puedo- dijo- y aunque quisiera no podría.

-Por que?

-Porque… porque no me siento capaz de hacerlo, mucho menos desobedecer a Jeffrey. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que me tiene en sus manos y si le desobedezco…

-No comprendo porque Jeffrey se comporta asía conmigo, definitivamente no entiendo su actitud. Dime¿qué fue lo que hice para que el me tratara así?¡Que!

-Bueno, Jeffrey no es malo. Tú sabes todo lo que te quiere y es normal que se preocupe por ti, sobre todo después de lo de…

-Nandini¿realmente crees que estoy loca?- pregunto cuando vio la mirada extraña que su amiga le dedicaba.

-No! Bueno, no es que lo crea, pero es que…

-Nandini, Te juro que soy Ginevra Weasley!- exclamó- Sé quien soy… eh recuperado la memoria.

-Gabrielle..

-Ginny- la corrigió

-Sí, bueno, Jeffrey dice que no estas bien de los nervios y que lo mejor es tenerte encerrada hasta que crea que es conveniente dejarte salir.

-Me vale lo que Jeffrey crea. Yo quiero regresar a mi casa e ir junto a mis hijos!- Y de súbito sintió una extraña punzada de angustia en el pecho.- mis hijos…- repitió en un susurro.

Nandini no pareció notar lo que le estaba pasando porque ella siguió hablando.

-Hace varios días llegaste muy alterada y nerviosa. Tenías una especie de Shock emocional. Llorabas, temblabas, balbuceabas cosas sin sentido y después… te desmayaste. Quedaste inconsciente y después cuando reaccionaste…dijiste que habías recuperado la memoria y que eras Ginevra Weasley

-Y lo sigo diciendo. Soy Ginevra Weasley.- Nandini se mordió los labios y miro hacia el vacío con un suspiro- No me crees ¿verdad?- pregunto al ver la actitud de su amiga.

-Yo…

-Quiero estar sola- le dijo la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos.

Nandini no se atrevió a contradecirla. Apenada cruzó la puerta y antes de cerrarla, escucho que Ginny le pedía _que cuidara de Matthew. _

Una vez la puerta se cerró, Ginny se dejo caer vencida al piso. Entre lagrimas se pregunto por cuánto tiempo más seguiría prisionera y peor aún, qué era ese dolor de angustia que oprimía su pecho. No lo sabía, pero cada vez que pensaba en sus hijos este le provocaba un dolor agonizante.

0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, Harry fue a la madriguera para recoger a sus hijos. No se quedó por mucho tiempo pese a la insistencia de Arthur.

-De verdad. No puedo quedarme aunque quisiera. Ya hice planes y…- hizo una pausa y miro a sus hijos que se alistaban- para otro día será.

Harry vio la decepción en los ojos de Arthur y se sintió pésimo por ello, pero bueno, si quería llevar a cabo sus planes era necesario.

Harry tenía bien en claro lo que quería hacer: deseaba hacer una nueva vida y eso implicaba hacer muchos cambios de los cuales estaba seguro que provocarían un gran dolor de cabeza con sus hijos, pero sobre todo con Jarod: no obstante, jamás se imagino que las cosas saldrían peor de lo que se había esperado.

La primera impresión desagradable que se llevaron Jarod y sus hermanos al llegar a casa fue no encontrar el retrato de mamita sobre la chimenea.

-¿Dónde esta? Dónde?!- exigía saber Jarod. Mientras sus hermanos esperaban la respuesta con la boquita abierta del susto.

-Niños yo… hay algo que debo decirles- Harry no sabía como decirles lo de sus planes, lo que significaba tener que deshacerse de todas las cosas que le recuerda a Ginny.

-¿Dónde esta el retrato de mi mamá?!- Era lo único que le interesaba a saber a Jarod, no quería saber mas nada, y Harry lo sabía, pero quería explicarles y decirles porque no estaba el retrato de Ginny colgado en la pared, sin embargo, no pudo; la presencia de Aranzazu fue mas que suficiente para hacer entender a Jarod y a los gemelos el porqué de las cosas.

-¡Mis niños! Por fin llegaron.- un beso para cada uno de los petrificados niños- Cuanto tiempo! Vaya, pero cuanto han crecido!- hipócrita hasta mas no poder.

Ninguno de los tres niños hablaron, sólo la miraron como si fuera una araña molesta que quería tejer su telaraña sobre ellos.

-Aranzazu, por favor déjanos solos- le pidió Harry amablemente.

Aranzazu poniendo su mejor sonrisa se marchó no sin antes dejarle a Harry un beso en la boca que fastidió a sus hijos.

-¿Por qué está aquí la araña?- pregunto James

-Niños, escúchenme por favor..

A esas alturas Jarod no quería ni oír ni hablar.

-Sí papá¿por qué, por qué?- quiso saber sirius.

-Niños, Aranzazu está aquí porque… porque yo la traje.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto mientras que Jarod sólo se limitaba a mirar las agujetas de sus zapatillas y a enterrar las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

-Por qué?- exigieron saber los gemelos.

-Porque… porque yo la extrañaba- hizo una pausa- hay cosas que no lograrían comprender porque aún son niños, pero cuando crezcan… comprenderán mis razones. Yo…

-¿Y la pinturita de mi mami?- se apresuro James a preguntar tomando por sorpresa a su padre.

Harry había pensado en miles de excusas para justificar esa falta, pero estaba seguro que sea cual sea su justificación Jarod no lo creería, los gemelos tal vez sí, pero Jarod no. tampoco quería decirles la verdad, no quería decirles que si bajo el retrato de la pared y lo reemplazó por el PLAZA ZUBOFF (Wassily Kandwisky), fue por Aranzazu, para que ella regresara. No deseaba que la odiaran, sin embargo, la medicina fue peor que la enfermedad.

-Quiero hacer una nueva vida y eso significa no mas retrato ni fotografías de Ginny por la casa.

Los gemelos en vano trataban de enjugarse las lagrimas, mientras que Jarod…, él miraba con resentimiento a su padre, así, igualito como cuando Ginny lo miraba con esa misma fuerza antes de abandonarla en ese cuarto de hotel y acabar con su historia de amor.

-Jarod…

Harry intentó acercársele, pero cada paso que daba hacia él, era uno que el niño retrocedía.

-Por favor..- le suplicó.

Los ojos de Jarod se entrelazaron con los de su padre.

-Te odio!- le dijo y el corazón de Harry lenta y dolorosamente se fue desbaratándose con sus palabras. No sabía el daño que estaba causando, no tenía ni idea…¿Cómo era posible que un niño de 7 años pudiera sentir odio hacia su padre? Jarod, James y sirius era lo único por lo que Harry vivía, sin ellos nada tenía sentido y ahora ellos… lo estaban matando

-Jarod, tú no..

Jarod miró hacia la horrible y barata replica del Plaza Zuboff que Aranzazu había comprado y lo miró con asco.

-mamá…- susurró

El retrato de Ginny para los niños, era como tenerla con ellos. Después de la partida de su mamá, ellos se aferraron en el, se consolaron con su imagen con la profundidad de su mirada calidad, por eso, por eso es que ellos reaccionaban como lo hacían. Sobre todo Jarod.

-Jarod… entiende, tu madre esta muerta y lo mejor será..

-Mamita esta muerta por tu culpa! Porque nunca la quisiste. Por eso mi mamita esta muerta…

Fue un reclamo, un cruel reclamo que dejó a Harry paralizado, casi en el limbo. Le dolía sus palabras, pero que otra cosa podía de esperara de él si Jarod era un niño tan obstinado, arrogante y orgulloso como su padre y tan apasionado, explosivo y frágil como su madre, y es por eso que él lo miraba de la misma manera que lo hizo Ginny antes que la abandonara en ese cuarto de hotel.

-Ginny…

Harry intentó acercarse nuevamente a Jarod al darse cuenta de ese gran parecido, pero Jarod volvió a retroceder y volvió a repetir:

-Te odio.

Después se dio vuelta y corrió hacia su cuarto, los gemelos lo siguieron y dejaron solo a su padre en medio de la sala mirando el espacio vacío que acaban de dejar.

Harry ya ni sabía que era peor, si estar acompañado de una mujer y sin sus hijos o no estar con una mujer pero con el cariño y el respeto de sus hijos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por fin regrese! Wow! Después de una larga ausencia he regresado, sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que no me vuelva ausentar por algún tiempo. Verán, algunos no lo saben , pero como estoy trabajando y sigo si computadora en casa, se me hace un poco complicado hacerme un tiempo, sólo en el refrigerio consigo ponerme a escribir en la oficina (aquí si tengo computadora, pero no puedo abusar) en fin, el caso es que éste y todos mis otros Fics continúan…

Próximamente estaré subiendo un nuevo fic llamado **_Still Loving You, _**y espero que les guste tanto como a mi. También un oneshot RHr titulado: **_Bésame tonto. _**Entre otros.

Finalmente, una vez mas quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado review, sin ustedes no creo que hubiese podido continuar, así que Déjenme muchos más..

Bss


	13. Chapter 13

En el capitulo anterior no expliqué algunas pautas señaladas con números cerrados en paréntesis. Y quisiera aprovechar para hacerlo antes de continuar con el fic.

(1) Es el dragón nativo del Perú ¿No me creen? Entonces lean _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_

(2)**Magica Pasión**: Es un Fic de Tabatas que me fascino de principio a fin. De este Fic extraje el nobre de Jarod y la loca idea de nombrar a los gemelos James y sirius.

(3)**No era capaz de convocar una bolsita de té**, trato de que Ginny pase una situación parecida a la que la madre de Ya saben quien (Merope), pasó.

(4)**Plaza Zuboff (Wassily Kandwisky)**, es una obra de arte expuesta en ¿? no tengo ni la menor idea, la vi en una revista de Arte del salon de belleza, pero ni modo de volver para ver donde esta expuesta, aunque creo que pertenece a una coleccion privada.

Eso es todo.

Este capitulo va dedicado a:

**Anelis Evans, anisza, Vivi-G Weasley, Dulciré Oti, rosycarmen, Amy BLack, xXLolaRadcliffeXx, alely, CrazySiriemBlack, MaYra, ghysella, Medea Circe, Lucre, jamesandmolly, Katryna13 , Ernesto, Lady Black**, en especial a: **anatripotter**, PROMESA CUMPLIDA!

Gracias por leer y espero que este capi les guste tanto como a mi.

0o0o0o0o0o

**13.-Que no panda el cunico, **

Era un nuevo día de inicios de julio, Harry despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza debido a que la noche anterior se había ido de parranda con Aranzazu y también la noche anterior a esa. Vaya! Con esa nueva vida que iniciaba ya casi ni veía a sus hijos. "Sus hijos"- de sólo pensar en ellos el corazón le dolía y esas malditas palabras pronunciada por Jarod..

Desde que Aranzazu regresó a sus vidas, los niños casi ni le hablaban, o simplemente se encerraban en sus cuartos para no verlo. Por Merlín! Si así se comportaban porque Aranzazu era su novia, como lo harían cuando se casaran.. Harry no quiso imaginarse.

Se irguió en la cama y miro a su costado donde ella dormía. Suspiró con pesadez, pues aunque ella era una mujer muy atractiva y excelente amante, no era la compañía que Harry buscaba para toda la vida. En cambio con Ginny, con ella se imagino una vida diferente "Envejecer juntos", con Aranzazu, ella solo de pensar envejecer decía que iría a todos los cirujanos posibles para que la mantenga de 26 años.

Volvió a suspirar, se levantaba de la cama y se metía a la ducha pensando en que todas las veces que despertaba, a su lado siempre encontraba una melena pelirroja que amar, pero ella ya no estaba.

_"¡Por tu culpa! Por tu culpa mi mamá se murió" _

Sólo recordar aquellas palabras le martillaba la cabeza.

Permaneció bajo el agua helada de la mañana por un buen rato pensando en que nada peor le podría ocurrir.

-Cuanta falta me haces- le dijo a la imagen de Ginny que se dibujo frente a sus ojos bajo la misma cortina de agua que el ocupaba… Ella le sonrió y se acercó a él para darle un beso, pero al momento del contacto, ella desapareció. Harry se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar en el piso.

Y el agua seguía cayendo.

Y el se perdió en sus recuerdos.

_Flash Back_

_Era un nuevo día, y como cada comienzo, Harry deseaba ejercita su cuerpo a base de caricias y besos. Se despabilo con un pequeño gemido perezoso y después se dio media vuelta sobre su lado de la cama para encontrar a la única capaz de robarle mil suspiros en un beso, en cambio con las otras… ESAS eran pura distracción. _

_El cuerpo cansado de Ginny descansaba junto a él. Estaba boca abajo con una única sábana cubriéndole las nalgas, el resto de su cuerpo estaba descubierto y su pelo todo desparramado en la almohada y en su cara. Sonriendo por el espectáculo que se dibujaba frente a sus ojos se arrimo a ello melosamente y una vez pegado a ella le apartó el cabello rojo y empezó a despertarla entre besos y caricias. _

_Ginny ronroneaba como gatita que no quiere ser molestada. _

_-Ya!- decía con la voz ronca, sus ojos aún cerrados. _

_Y Harry la adoró más. _

_-Corazón! Despierta corazón..- le susurraba al oído _

_Ella dando zarpazos al aire decía: _

_-No, déjame dormir más. _

_-Corazón, te necesito..- le volvió a susurrar en el oído y luego empezó a lamerle el cuello.. _

_-Yo también te necesito…-decía la pelirroja abriendo los ojos lentamente con una sonrisa de niña tímida.- Hola cielo.. _

_El la besó y por la manera en como lo hizo le dejo bien en claro a Ginny lo que "necesitaba de ella" _

_-Harry, aún es muy temprano y todavía no me repongo de lo de anoche. _

_-Aish!, pero si sólo fueron 6 veces- Ginny rodó los ojos- además, dicen que el ejercicio matutino ayuda a mantenerte en forma. _

_-sinceramente, no creo que para mantenerte en forma tengas que tirar conmigo, todas las mañanas o todas las noches… _

_-o todo el día- Ginny rió- adale corazón, déjame si? _

_-Aish! Si que eres un pesado- le decía la pelirroja divertida mientras que el la miraba con deseo. _

_Se besaron y una vez que el cuerpo de Ginny alcanzo el mismo fogoso calor corporal de Harry, lo dejó entrar en ella. _

_Para Harry un amanecer como aquel y otros junto a su amada pelirroja, jamás se podría comparar a algún otro que haya pasado con aluna de sus tantas amantes, simplemente porque Ginny, SU Ginny era especial. _

_Flash back end_

Después de darse un baño y vestirse, Harry bajo a desayunar al comedor de diario (en la cocina). Encontró a sus hijos riendo quien sabe de que cosas o travesura …, lo cierto es que cuando lo vieron sus risas desaparecieron y únicamente se dedicaron a terminara rapidito su desayuno.

Apenas y respondieron el saludo de su padre.

Silencio.

Harry tomo asiento en su lugar y mientras se servía el café preguntó:

-¿Cómo amanecieron?

-Bien- respondieron los gemelos con desgano.

Harry sólo asintió. ¡Caray! Cuanto le estaba costando poder entablar una conversación con los niños.

Ya nada era como antes y todo porque Aranzazu regreso a vivir en la casa. Se pregunto:¿Cómo sería cuando ella se convirtiera en su esposa? No quería ni imaginárselo.

-¿Qué tal la pasaron ayer en la madriguera?- preguntó

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas de extrañes. Jarod habló:

-Ayer no fuimos a la madriguera- estaba molesto.

Harry tardó un poco en reaccionar, pues la manera en como le hablo Jarod lo dejo confundido. "_Se parece mucho a Ginny_"- pensó

-Pensé que habían salido. Aranzazu me aviso que Arthur vendría por ustedes.

-Abuelito no vino- dijo James.

-¿Qué raro?- se dijo Harry pensativo.

Lo cierto es que Aranzazu se invento dicha salida, para que así ella y Harry no regresaran a casa en todo el día y se fueran de farra. Obviamente se quería deshacer de ellos para tener a Harry para ella sola.

-Seguro que entendí mal. Bueno¿Qué tal si salimos los cuatro a dar una vuelta?- propuso Harry

-No podemos. Mi padrino va a venir y nos va a llevar a ver su entrenamiento- explico Jarod

-Ah, bueno¿Qué tal mañana?

-Tía Hermione nos va a llevar al zoo.

-¿Pasado mañana?- los niños negaron- ¿Qué tal el sábado?

-El tío Eliot nos a invitado al cumple de Hamy- dijo James mientras su gemelo le lanzaba miraditas picaras- Oh!- exclamó molesto.

-Ah, claro! Bueno en ese caso, yo los voy a llevar.

-No!- exclamó Jarod, Harry lo miro sin entender- Abuelito nos va a llevar

-Pero yo soy su padre y yo los llevo.

-Pero nosotros no queremos.

Jarod terco como su madre.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si tu vas llevaras a la araña y nosotros no queremos estar con ella.

Harry lo entendió todo.

-Niños, entiendan de una vez que Aranzazu es mi novia y que muy pronto nos vamos a casar.

-Pero no la queremos- insistió Sirius

-Niños…

-Si- dijo James- no queremos que la araña sea nuestra mamá

-Papá- hablaba Jarod- Si te casas con la araña nosotros queremos irnos a vivir con abuelito.

-Basta!- exclamó Harry harto de tanta tontería- Ya me cansé de tener que aguantarles este tipo de numeritos. Entienda de una vez que Aranzazu y yo nos casaremos y que se convertirá en su madre.

-Nunca!- exclamó Jarod. El pequeño si que no le tenía miedo a su papá; era tan o más osado que él cuando era un crío- si te casas con la araña mis hermanitos y yo nos iremos de la casa y nunca volveremos.

-Jarod! Ya fue suficiente! No voy a permitirte ninguna majadería más. ¡Por Merlín! Soy tu padre, Respétame!

Era la primera vez que Harry se portaba tan severo con sus hijos, lo que ocasiono que sus hijos sintieran un poco de temor hacia él.

-Mi paciencia tiene un límite y ustedes están sobrepasando la línea. No hagan que cambie mi actitud hacia ustedes.

Tal vez fue la mirada alarmada que sus hijos emitieron lo que hizo que la severidad que había en él se fuera desvaneciendo.

Con ojitos acuosos Jarod le dijo a su padre..

-Si quieres yo te busco otra novia, pero no te cases con la araña. Ella es mala y mentirosa; no nos quiere.

-No digas eso. Aranzazu los adora, es sólo que ustedes no se han dado la oportunidad de conocerse mejor.

Los niños guardaron silencio, pero en sus ojitos se veía claramente que no estaban dispuesta a dársela.

-Ni siquiera por mi- dijo Harry- No les gustaría verme feliz junto a la mujer que quiero.

Los niños abrieron las boquitas. No les gusto nada el que su papá dijera que quería a la araña.

-La quieres mas que a nuestra mamá?- soltó James sin proponérselo.

Harry no dudo en responder

-Escúchenme con atención para que se les quede bien grabado en la cabeza.- hizo una pausa.- A vuestra madre la quise y la sigo queriendo pese a no estar con nosotros. Nunca voy a querer… mejor dicho: amar a nadie como la ame a ella.

Era lo que los pequeños querían escuchar.

Abrazo.

-Te queremos mucho papá- le decía James

-Y yo a ustedes.

La barrera que separaba a Harry de sus hijos estaba rota, pese a existir una araña molesta a la que debían sacar de la casa antes que sea demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, anticipándose a los hechos Harry quería que sus hijos le prometan que se portaría bien con ella.

-Nosotros no portamos bien- dijo Sirius y al decirlo, a Harry le pareció verle brillar una aureola sobre su cabeza.

Pasaron los días y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry sentía que empezaba a tener una nueva familia.. Aranzazu y sus hijos comenzaban a llevarse mejor, sin agresiones de ninguna parte, pero eso no significaba que de la noche a la mañana los niños morían de amor por ella.

Aranzazu le había prometido a Harry que haría todo lo posible por llevarse mejor con los niños hasta lograr que al menos la aceptaran como la nueva esposa; lo único malo para Aranzazu de todo ello era dejar de asistir a los eventos sociales y para pasar mas tiempo con los niños, pero todo sacrificio tenia una recompensa y es que al parecer sus esfuerzos estaban dando fruto, pero aún faltaba mucho camino por recorrer. Jarod era el mas difícil de los tres, ni siquiera un dulce lograba que se abriera una camino entre ellos, pero recordando la promesa que el hizo a su papá, Jarod ya no era agresivo con la araña.

Una tarde, cuando Jarod regresaba de visitar a su amigo Alec, al entrar a su habitación se llevo una gran sorpresa. El retrato de su mamá estaba colgado en la pared.

-Espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa.

Jarod se dio vuelta y miro a la araña. Jarod no pronunció palabra, sólo se quedo en silencio y observando con recelo a la rubia que intentaba acercarse a él.

-Jarod, yo sé que no te gusto y que mucho menos me quieres como mamá, y créeme que entiendo, ya que ha sido mi culpa por como me he comportado contigo y tus hermanos., pero Jarod, yo no soy malo sólo un poco egoísta- reconoció- He de confesarte que estaba algo celosa de ustedes y de este retrato ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque sé lo importante que son para Harry, por eso..

Jarod siguió mudo y atento, muy atento. Aranzazu siguió hablando.

-Sé lo que este retrato significa para ti, por eso quise colocarlo aquí- dijo-, pero no quiero que pienses que de esta forma quiero comprar tu cariño. No. la verdad es que no sé porque he hecho esto, quizás cargo de conciencia por todos los malos momentos que te hice pasar, y bueno, creo que esta es la mejor manera de decirte que lo siento.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, y sabiendo que no había mas nada que decir, Aranzazu optó por irse, pero antes siquiera de salir del cuarto, Jarod la llamo. Ella se giro hacia él y entonces, Jarod pronuncio un débil gracias.

Aranzazu sólo sonrió y se marchó y mientras caminaba al estudio de Harry para contarle lo ocurrido, se decía mentalmente.

-Muy bien Aranzazu, muy bien. Pronto tendrás al mocoso y a sus hermanos justo donde los quería.- sonrió- desearan no haberse metido contigo nunca, y me las pagaran tan caro como lo hizo su querida madre…

Era sábado por la mañana y el gran día para los pequeños Potter había llegado. "Fiesta en casa del tío Eliot!" Hamy, la hija mayor del tío Eliot y la tía Demelza cumplía años, 4 años y se los iban a celebrar con una gran fiesta incluido un espectáculo para animar. Contrataron el espectáculo de Barnie.

-Esas cosas son para los niños, mejor vamos a jugar Shuntbumpt, Jarod- le dijo Alec. Alec era hermano de Hamy, pero no era hijo de la tía Demelza sino del tío Eliot y una muggle que los abandono al saber que el tío Eliot no era normal y que probablemente su hijo tampoco lo sería.

Mientras los niños se divertían en la fiesta, Harry y Aranzazu se unían al grupo de amigos reunidos en la terraza.

Ron, Hermione y otros ex compañeros de Hogwarts y conocidos que llevaron a sus hijos a la fiesta (excepto por ron y Hermione), los recibieron amablemente, sin embargo, la tensión formada por la presencia de Aranzazu hizo que la conversación, antes agradable y amena que sostenían, se volviera algo incomoda, ya que como Aranzazu era una desconocida y poco sabían de ella; con Ginny las cosas hubiesen sido diferente.

Aranzazu sabía que no encajaba en el grupo, pero hizo hasta lo imposible que por lo menos poco a poco le hablaran y ganarse la confianza, pero parecía no tener mucho éxito, sin embargo, sorprendentemente Hermione, a pesar de todo, empezó a abrirle camino a la araña para que se integrara, pero no lo hizo por ella sino por Harry que seguramente se debía sentir incomodísimo con todo eso.

Todo comenzaba a marchar bien, aparentemente, hasta que a Luna Lombogtton se le ocurrió preguntar si finalmente se iban a casar a lo que Aranzazu respondió con un Seguro POR SUPUESTO¿Fecha? Fue una bomba:

-El próximo fin de semana y desde luego todos están invitados.

La noticia de la próxima boda de Harry Potter corrió por todo el mundo mágico como si fuese pólvora de dinamita. No existía ni una sola persona que no supiera de tal acontecimiento, bueno excepto una, pero una sola persona, y eso era porque se encontraba aislada del mundo.

Pero pronto eso acabaría.

Fue una tarde cuando Jeffrey llegó a casa extremadamente feliz, demasiado feliz, y Nandini no tenía ni la más mínima idea a que se debía tanta felicidad, mucho menos porque esto venía desde hace bastante tiempo.

La curiosidad llevo a Nandini querer saber lo que le pasaba a su hermano, pero no encontraba nada que le explicara su comportamiento hasta que encontró un antiguo recorte del Profeta donde se anunciaba un artículo en primera plana la Próxima boda de Harry Potter, Debajo había una fotografía de él y la novia con tres pequeños niños, saliendo despreocupadamente de Ambrossia.

"_Después de tres años de enviudes, el niño que vivió, Harry Potter, contraerá nupcias con la modelo internacional de 26 años, Aranzazu Ziang con quien sostiene una relación de un año. _

_-Estoy muy feliz de convertirme en la nueva señora Potter. Es un sueño hecho realidad- Nos confesó la ilusionada novia. _

_Intentamos hablar con el novio, pero Harry Potter definitivamente se negó a declarar para nosotros. _

_Como todos ya sabemos, Harry Potter ya estuvo casado con Ginevra Potter, pero desafortunadamente quedo viudo debido al trágico accidente muggle que ella sufrió. De este matrimonio nacieron tres "adorables" criaturas que por lo que hemos oído, no llevan una buena relación con la espectacular modelo. _

_-Al principio fue duro, pero con mi belleza y mi gran paciencia logre finalmente ganarme el cariño y el respeto de mis futuros hijos. _

_Cierto o no, la verdad es que Aranzazu Ziang se ha sacado la lotería al conseguirse un partidazo como Harry Potter, pues es el mago ideal que toda bruja desea tener. De cualquier manera les deseamos muchas felicidades y mucha suerte para que este nuevo matrimonio dure para siempre. _

_El Profeta_"

-¿Por qué mi hermano tiene guardado este recorte?- se pregunto una vez que terminó de leer. Se quedo pensando y hallo una respuesta que no quiso aceptar.- El no lo haría… no sería capaz.

Sin embargo, recordó todas aquellas veces que Jeffrey decía querer que Gabrielle se quedara con ellos para siempre y luego, también recordó cuando las investigaciones para encontrar a su familia se detuvieron repentinamente.

-no por favor, que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando.

No había tomada importancia a las palabras de su hermano antes simplemente porque ella también se había encariñado con la pelirroja.

Se escucharon pasos aproximándose al estudio. Nandini guardo el recorte de periódico donde lo había encontrado y luego comenzó a hacer como si estuviera buscando un libro. Jefrey entró.

-Nandini, hola Nandini!- saludo con una voz bastante rara.- ¡Que bueno es verte- dijo y empezó a acercarse a ella con paso tambaleante.

Nandini se dio perfecta cuenta que su hermano estaba ebrio.

-¿Por qué has tomado si nunca lo haces?- quería ayudarlo a sentarse.

Jeffrey se echó a reír.

-Estoy muy feliz hermanita. Muy feliz!- decía casi gritando.

-¿Y se pude saber de qué o por qué?- Nandini quería quitarse la duda a como diera lugar. Los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad y ella aprovecharía la ocasión aunque dudaba que pudiese tener éxito.

Jeffrey le hizo una seña para que se acercara más a ella.

-Estoy muy feliz porque Harry Potter se casa- dijo casi en un susurro, algo así como si estuviera contando algo muy confidencial.

Nandini frunció el ceño. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

-Y eso que tiene que ver con tu repentina felicidad¿Acaso te importa tanto que Harry Potter se case?

-Por supuesto que me importa y mucho- decía levantándose de la silla y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro sin importarle que el piso se le moviera.- No sabes el alivio que sentí cuando supe la noticia.

-¿Por qué?

Jeffrey se detuvo y miró a su hermana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Porque cuando ella se entere de que se caso con otra lo odiará y.. y yo tendré el camino libre y… entonces….

-Cuando dices "ella" ¿Te refieres a Gabrielle?- pregunto luego de un breve silencio

Jeffrey no respondió, sólo sonreía estúpidamente, lo que hizo que Nandini tomara aquello como la respuesta que no quería escuchar.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de tal monstruosidad¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pero Jeffrey solo respondió con otra verdad.

-Siempre supe quien era ella, pero nunca lo dije y nunca lo diré.

-Estas mal Jeffrey, muy mal.

-Gaby será solo para mi- decía Jeffrey dejándose caer al piso. Aparecía una botella de wisky- y nadie nos va a separar.

-No Jeffrey, te equivocas. Gabrielle nunca será para ti, nunca y yo me encargaré que así sea.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano cuando a penas y las primeros rayos de luz iluminaban el infinito, mientras Jeffrey dormía, Nandini decidió que era tiempo que Gabrielle saliera de ese injusto encierro. Eran casi las seis de la mañana cuando ingresó a la habitación de su hermano y buscó entre sus cosas la varita mágica de Ginny, pues sabía que su hermano la guardaba después del incidente que ella sufrió (en capítulos futuros se sabrá que fue lo que paso.). Una vez que la consiguió, salió sigilosamente para no despertar a su hermano. Entró al dormitorio de Matthew y guardo en una mochila algunas pertenencias del pequeño.

-Te voy a extrañar un montón- le dijo al niño durmiente—No sé cuando te vuelva a ver, pero espero que sea muy pronto- le dio un beso en la frente.

Con mucho pesar lo despertó.

-Ven cariño, vamos con tu mamá- le decía suavemente.

-Mami- dio el pequeño somnoliento, pero levantándose de la cama.

Cuando el pequeño Matthew estaba listo y debidamente arropado, fueron hacia la habitación de Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle, Gabrielle- la llamó.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Gabrielle respondió el llamado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hazte para atrás que voy a tumbar la puerta.

Y con un elegante movimiento de varita y un buen hechizo para abrir puertas mágicamente selladas, Nandini se abrió paso.

-Mamá!- grito Matt ni bien diviso a su madre.

--Matt, mi niño!- exclamó la pelirroja abrazándolo

La escena era muy conmovedora, pero también el tiempo era oro y Gabrielle ya no debía estar más en esa casa.

-Tienes que irte y no me preguntes porque, no es momento de preguntas ni respuestas.- le dijo a la desconcertada pelirroja.

Gabrielle no entendía para nada lo que estaba pasando, pero no se lo pensó dos veces para abandonar la casa. Nandini la acompaño hasta la salida donde aguardaba su carcochita y junto a ella…¿Hermione?

Flash back 

_Hermione abandonaba el oficina cuando a la salida fue abordada sorpresivamente por Nandini. _

_-Hermione, quiero hablar contigo. Es importante- añadió _

_-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- quiso saber. _

_Estaba preocupada por como Nandini se encontraba. Toda nerviosa, asustada… _

_-He descubierto algo que… no sé como decirte. _

_-¿Es delicado?- le pregunto tras un minucioso estudio a su actitud. _

_-Sí. _

_Hermione la invitó a entrar a su oficina. Apareció dos tazas de té en el escritorio. Nandini a penas y pudo probar su té antes que este se le volcara encima. _

_-Tranquila. Dime¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? _

_-Es que..- se retorcía las manos sobre su regazo- He descubierto algo que… no sé como decírtelo. _

_Hermione se le quedo mirando. _

_-Es malo?- Nandini sacudió la cabeza. _

_-Bueno no sé si sea malo o bueno, pero creo que debes saberlo- Hizo una pausa- Recuerdas que me platicaste de tu amiga Ginny, la que dices que murió en un accidente muggle- Hermione asintió a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente- Bien… pues ella… ella no murió, ella es Gabrielle. _

_Hermione siempre lo supo. Desde el primer momento en que la vio supo que ella era su amiga, sin embargo, a tanta insistencia de la pelirroja al decir que no era Ginny sino Gabrielle, Hermione tenía que terminar por convencerse de que no era ella. Entonces Hermione se preguntó porqué ella actuó de la manera como lo hizo. Nandini le explico que había perdido la memoria y que hace un poco más de un mes la había recuperado. _

_-Yo he de reconocer que no le creía, al principio, pero esta tarde... Realmente yo no sabía quien era ella hasta que mi hermano…él me lo dijo, Jeffrey siempre supo quien era y la oculto. _

_-¿Pero porque hizo eso? _

_-No lo sé. No me ha dicho mucho sólo lo que te estoy diciendo. _

_-Ese miserable… _

_Nandini no la culpo de llamar así a su hermano. Ella también creía que su hermano era un miserable por separar a Ginny de su familia. _

_Hemrione se limpió las lagrimas y algo sonriente dijo… _

_-Cuando sus hijos y su familia la vean, cuando Harry la vea ¡Dios mío! _

_-Sin embargo, Harry se va a casar y no creo que Gabrielle este muy contenta cuando lo sepa. _

_Hermione la miró alarmada. _

_-¿Quieres decir que todavía no lo sabe?- Nandini sacudió la cabeza. _

_-Mi hermano la ha mantenido encerrada en su habitación desde que recuperó la memoria. _

_-Harry es el amor de su vida ¿Sabes? Cuando se entere de esto… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que va a pasar. _

_Se hizo un silencio. _

_-Dices que Jeffrey la tiene encerrada.- Nandini asintió- Muy bien, en ese caso lo primero que haremos será sacarla de ahí y luego la llevaremos a…mi departamento. _

_Afortunadamente Ron no pasaría la noche con ella debido a que debía estar en concentración con su equipo. _

_-¿Qué pasara con Jeffrey?- quiso saber Nandini. _

_-Yo no soy quien para decidir lo que le pase. Si Ginny o Harry o algún miembro de la familia Weasley quiere denunciarlo, entonces pasara una buena temporada en Azkaban. _

**Flash Back end **

Abrazos y lagrimas.

-Nandini ya me lo contó todo, ahora lo más importante es salir de aquí. Ven, iremos mi departamento.

Nandini y Gabrielle se despidieron y prometieron volver a verse pronto.

-No entiendo porque debo ir contigo a tu departamento, no te ofendas amiga, pero preferiría ir directamente para mi casa. Quiero ver a mis hijos.

Hermione la miro y le sonrió comprensiva.

-Entiendo como te debes sentir; en tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo, sin embargo, aún no es el momento.

-¿Cuándo entonces?

-Primero debes descansar y luego, tú y yo hablaremos al respecto.

Ginny bufó inquieta, pero no objetó.

Tenían mucho que hablara, sí. Sería una platica larga y dura porque Ginny debía enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia del casamiento de Harry a realizarse esa mañana? Estaba segura que no reaccionaría nada bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"-_Harry, Harry, amor despierta! Ya es tarde, Vamos flojito¡Levántate! _

_Abría los ojos y ahí la tenía. Junto a él, sonriéndole dulcemente y mirándolo con sus preciosos ojos color chocolate y su cabello rojo todo desordenado. _

_-Corazón, es muy temprano aún!-protestó cubriéndose con la sabana la cara. Ella reía divertida y se dispuso a iniciar una batalla en la que Harry tenía todas las de perder si Ginny usaba sus encantos. _

_-Eres un flojito malcriado. Ven, levántate que hay muchas cosas por hacer. _

_-No quiero- decía todo berrinchudo, mismo niño que no quiere levantarse de la cama para ir al colegio. _

_Ginny le peñiscó el culo. _

_-¡ouch! _

_-eres un niño malo. _

_-¿Así? Pues ahora te voy a enseñar que tan malo soy. _

_La cogió de las muñecas y la tiro a su lado. Se echó sobre ella y se movió sensualmente provocando que la pelirroja emitiera un pequeño gemido placentero. _

_-Te voy a enseñar que tan malo soy- y empezó a besarle el cuello luego empezó a bajar sus labios sobre su piel hasta llegar a la altura de sus seno. Mordió suavemente su pezón. Ginny gimió. Y después bajo hasta su entrepierna, le deslizó la ropa interior _

_-eres malo- le dijo con la voz entrecortada. Ahogo un grito… _

_Ginny respiraba agitadamente sobre la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba, su cara colorada y su sonrisa le hizo entender a Harry que había logrado una vez más hacerla vibrar como sólo él sabía._

_-Te amo corazón. _

_-Yo también te amo, Harry. _

_Se besaron. _

_-Prométeme que esperaras por mi. _

_-Yo siempre te voy a estar esperando. _

_-Mentiroso, no lo estas haciendo. _

_-¿Por qué dices eso? _

_-Porque voy a volver. _

_-corazón.. _

_-Harry, por favor no te cases… no te cases… no te cases… _

_Las imágenes que tenía frente a él se fueron distorsionando y poniendo borrosas. Pronto todo comenzó a dar vueltas hasta que se hizo oscuro y en esa oscuridad la voz de Ginny seguía resonando tan angustiada y desesperadamente."_

Harry despertó bañado en sudor y con el corazón en un puño.¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese? No tenía idea, pero eso sí, fue muy real, demasiado si lo compara con sus recuerdos.

Harry respiró profundo antes de levantarse de la cama, necesitaba tranquilizarse, serenarse.

-Deben ser los nervios porque hoy me caso.

Se bajó de la cama.

¡Ouch!

Harry resbalo al pisar la quaffle que Jarod dejó tirada, golpeándose el trasero.

-Mierda!- exclamó enojado e hizo un apunte mental para decirle a Jarod que debía ser mas ordenado.

Pero en vez de enojarse con él, debería enojarse con Aranzazu ya que ella lo mando a dormir al cuarto de su hijo debido a la tradicional superstición de que el novio no puede ver a la novia antes de la boda.

-Pero esto se acaba hoy- se dijo. Se sobaba el trasero y luego una vez más como los últimos tres días sus ojos se fijaron en el retrato de Ginny- Hoy me caso- le dijo- hoy uniré mi vida a la de Aranzazu.

Y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para dejar de acariciar el escote de Ginny para darle la espalda e irse a alistar para su boda.

Al bajar a desayunar encontró en su sala al peinador, al maquillador, manicurista, masajista y a la diseñadora de Aranzazu, todos alteradísimos yendo de un lado a otro.

-¡Ay, peri es Harry!- exclamo el maquillador al verlo- ¡Felicidades papi! Hoy es el gran día.

-Er… sí. Hola Tai- ante todo la cortesía. Se alejó de él porque nunca le gustaba la manera como lo miraba.

-Oh por Dios¿Acaso piensas casarte con esos pelos que parecen trinches?!- recriminó Totta el peinador.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mis pelos? Yo los veo bien.

-Bueno sí, pero se supone que es tu boda, deberías..

-ou, ou, ou…ni lo pienses- advirtiéndole a Totta que no lo tocara.

-Haary, Aranzazu te manda a decir que te adelantes y que estara llegando en una hora aproximadamente.

-Sí, gracias Meg- menos mal que ella si era mujer ¡y que mujer!

Si Aranzazu supiera que hubo algo entre ellos. Harry no desperdició la oportunidad de darle un discreto peñisco en el culo.

Ella le guiño un ojo.

Harry salió de la casa con los niños. Sus caritas tristes, para cualquier extraño que no los conocieran dirían que van a un funeral en vez de una boda.

-Vamos niños, Por favor! Cambien esa cara. ¡Por Merlín, es mi boda!- decía Harry queriendo lograr lo imposible.

Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio, cuando todavía faltaba mucho camino por recorrer, Jarod quiso saber algo:

-¿Por qué mi mamá y tu se casaron en la madriguera y no en un hotel?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- cuestionó Harry al cabo de un breve silencio ya que la pregunta le tomo por sorpresa.

-He visto fotos- dijo Jarod encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, Harry entendió lo que su hijo le quiso decir.

Su boda con Ginny fue en el Jardín desgonomizado de la madriguera, mientras que su boda con Aranzazu sería en uno de los salones más lujoso y caro de un exclusivo hotel, cinco estrellas. Con Ginny a penas y tuvo una ceremonia muy sencilla y pequeña, con una fiesta amenizada por Fred y George y el viejo toca disco de la familia; la deliciosa comida que disfrutaron ese día fue preparado con amor por la Sra. Weasley y por último solamente los amigos mas íntimos fueron invitados.

Con Aranzazu todo era diferente. Según el profeta y corazón de brujas sería la Boda de Año o del Siglo, un boda inolvidable. Aranzazu se había esmerado hasta en el último detalle; música en vivo, un animador de talla internacional, la comida preparada especialmente por los mas reconocidos Chef's de Ambrossia. Gente muy importante asistiría, entre ellos el ministro.

¡Gran Diferencia!

Pero, si habría algo para comparar entre estas dos bodas, sería en que ambas tuvieron complicaciones para llevarse a cabo. Con Aranzazu, su hijos se opusieron y con Ginny, Arthur Weasley se opuso por creía que eran muy jóvenes e incapaces de formar una familia.

**Flash back **

_-Que bueno que ya están aquí. Vayan a lavarse las manos que la comida estará servida en unos minutos._

_-Sí mamá- dijo Ginny que parecía brillar de felicidad._

_Molly se le quedo viendo por unos instantes, pero no dijo nada y se marcho._

_-Será mejor que vayas con ella y la ayudes- le dijo Harry_

_-Lo haré- le dijo la pelirroja dándose vuelta hacia él.- Pero antes quiero que me des un beso._

_No era necesario que Ginny se lo pidiera, ella podía disponer de Harry como quisiera, siempre y cuando estuvieran a solas, pero en ese momento se encontraban en la madriguera y a Harry le daba terror que el Sr. o la Sra. Weasley los viera ya que sus besos no eran nada santos._

_-Harry¿Qué esperas?_

_-¿Ahorita?_

_Ginny asintió divertida._

_-Y si nos ven?_

_-¿Tienes miedo?- la forma en como Ginny planteo la pregunta sonó a burla y a reto._

_-miedo? Yo? Pues con quien crees que estas hablando._

_-Bésame entonces._

_Harry miró en torno antes de plantarle un beso rápido a Ginny. Esto no le gusto a ella y entonces sin importarle nada tumbó a Harry en el sofá y se sentó sobre él con las piernas abiertas. Por tonto lo pondría en un aprieto, sin embargo, las cosas se volvieron en su contra unos breves momentos después. Harry perdió el control de sí mismo y deseo más que un beso de la pelirroja Ella terminó bajo él prisionera de sus besos y sus caricias.._

_Nada ni siquiera el"papá nos puede ver" o "mamá esta en la cocina" lo detenían, tal vez un balde agua fría…_

_¡Chast!_

_Como si alguien le habría adivinado el pensamiento, les lanzaron agua empapándolos por completo._

_-A ver si así se te quita lo cachondo- dijo uno de los hermanos de Ginny._

_-Fred, George!- gruño Ginny rabiosa- ¿Que demonios les pasa?_

_-A nosotros nada, hermanita-dijo George- sólo intentábamos apagar un incendio_

_-¿un incendio?¿De que incendio hablan?_

_-De ese- dijo Fred señalando a Harry que ttenía la carita igual a la de un cachorro mojado- si parecía una antorcha humana._

_Y gesticulo un movimiento con las caderas de atrás hacia delante.Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron a mas no poder, sobre todo la de Harry que no sabía que explicación dar a los furiosos gemelos._

_Ginny dijo._

_-Así que mi novio es una antorcha humana…- hizo una pausa y luego casi gritando agregó- y a ustedes que les importa que mi novio sea una antorcha humana!_

_-El caso es..- decía George- que eres nuestra hermana y por mas novio tuyo que sea te debe respeto._

_-Nos debe respeto- completó Fred.- y tienen suerte que hayamos sido nosotros los que los encontrara en plena base tres._

_-Chicos yo..- Harry se acercaba a ellos avergonzado- disculpen.. no ha sido mi intención faltarle el respeto a Ginny mucho menos a ustedes que me consideran como de la familia._

_Se hizo un silenci bastante tenso._

_-No lo sé, Harry. Déjanos pensarlo- dijo Fred con la voz fingidísima_

_-Pero.._

_-Ya oíste- le dijo George- y no insistas si no qyuieres acabar con la poca consideración que aún te tenemos._

_¡Glup!_

_Harry tragó duro._

_Dándose cuanta que todo era un circo montado para hacer sentir mal a su Harry, Ginny enrojeció de cólera._

_-Par de idiotas- dijo Ginny jalando a Harry del brazo- no tienes porque nadar disculpandote con estos dos.._

_-¡Ginny!- exclamaron sus hermanos ofendidos._

_-como osas a hablarnos así!- regaño Fred_

_-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Estamos defendiendo tu honor._

_-¿Ustedes¿cuidando mi honor? JA! No me hagan reír.- dijo- Yo no necesito que nadie cuide cuide mi "honor", si no se han dado cuenta ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita para cuidarme sola. Soy mayor de edad!_

_-Aún así, tu necesitas de nosotros para algunas cosas- y esta vez Fred habló muy serio._

_-somos tus hermanos y nos preocupamos por ti._

_-Pues vaya hermanos que tengo!_

_-¡Ginny!- exclamaron los gemelos enojados._

_--Que se les quede de una vez grabado en la cabeza. Harry es MI novio y el puede hacer de mi lo que quiera._

_-Ginny…- a penas y puedo pronunciar su nombre. Le preocupaba que os gemelos se le hecharan encima en ese momento. Pero Ginny ya no se podía contener, estaba fuera de sí y comenzó a gritar todos los derechos que Harry tenía sobre y ella y quien sabe que otra barbaridad hasta que se le salió lo de su casamiento._

_-¿Qué???_

_Y los que exclamaron no fueron los gemelos, sino Arthur, Molly y Ron que estaban en la puerta de la cocina mirando absortos a la joven pareja._

_Como Harry y Ginny no se aparecían en la cocina, y luego, el alboroto y los gritos que Ginny propinaba desde la sala, estos tres personajes salieron a ver que ocurría y justo llegaron en el momento en que Ginny anunciaba que se iba a casar con Harry._

_-¿cómo que se van a casar?_

_Oh, oh! Esa no era la forma en l que querían anunciar que se iban a casar. Se miraron, Ginny puso puchero y Harry solo suspiro con resignación, ni modo, a hablar…_

_-Señor Weasley, Sra. Weasley, Ginny y yo nos queremos casar…- repitió Harry con firmeza y seguridad._

_A los desconcertados Weasley les costo reaccionar ante tamaña bomba, pero luego vinieron os abrazos y las felicitaciones correspondientes. Eso demostraba que el amor que decían tenerse no era una ilusión de niños, sino, que iba mas allá de todo eso._

_-Hay que brindar!- exclamaba Arthur risueño- Molly mujer! Deja de llorar, tú también Ginny._

_Ginny trato, pero era casi imposible. Se abrazó a Harry._

_-Por fin seremos cuñados legalmente- decía Ron._

_Harry reía._

_-Y para cuando va a ser el casamiento- preguntaba Molly entre sollozos._

_-Pues, pensamos que podría ser el primero de septiembre, justo el día que nos vimos por primera vez.._

_Ginny lo miraba con una sonrisota que era casi difícil de borrar._

_-Bueno, pera eso aún tiempo. Ya verán que tres años se pasan volando- decía Arthur aún no captando bien la idea de lo que Harry quiso decir._

_-¿Tres años?¿De que hablas papá?_

_-De la boda de ustedes._

_-No..- dijo Ginny divertida- Nosotros no pensamos casarnos en tres años o dos o cinco. Harry y yo queremos casarnos el primero de septiembre de este año, o sea dentro de tres semanas._

_Se hizo un silencio y la copa de Arthur cayó al piso estruendosamente. Su rostro alegre se torno repentinamente serio._

_-¿Qué.. que pasa papá?_

_-Es una broma ¿Verdad?_

_Harry y Ginny se miraron._

_-¿Qué cosa?- quiso saber Harry_

_-Eso de que quieren casarse en tres semanas._

_-no- respondió Harry seguro de sí- Por qué habríamos de bromear con algo así._

_-Nosotros nos queremos casar este año.- dijo Ginny._

_El rostro de Arthur se puso rojo._

_-De ninguna manera!- exclamó_

_-Papá!_

_-No voy a permitir que cometan una locura como esa._

_-Arthur!- exclamó Molly enjugándose las lagrimas antes de felicidad, ahora de desconcierto._

_-Pero, papá ¿ por que? Pensé que estabas de acuerdo._

_-no voy a negar que me entusiasma la idea, es verdad, pero no ahora, ni dentro de dos o tres semanas o un mes, dos, sino hasta dentro de tres años mínimo._

_-¡Años!- exclamó la pareja_

_Arthur asintió._

_-Pero papá, yo no quiero esperar años para casarme con Harry._

_-Ni yo..- dijo Harry- No podemos esperar tanto. Queremos estar juntos Ya!_

_-¿Es que no se dan cuenta? Aún son muy jóvenes._

_-Y eso que papá? Decía Ginny temblando todita.- Tu también te casaste joven como nosotros._

_-Fue diferente.- dijo Arthur- En esa entonces estábamos en guerra y creíamos que no existiría un futuros para nosotros, en cambio ustedes, aún tienen muchas cosas por hacer y conocer- hizo una pausa- creo que no es necesario recordarte que acabas de terminar la escuela- le dijo a su hija- y tu Harry a penas y te estas haciendo hombre y perdona por lo que te voy a decir, pero no te veo capaz aún, de poder formar una familia._

_Se hizo otro silencio. Ginny era un mar de lagrimas. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando¡ su papá se estaba oponiendo a su casamiento a su felicidad!. Por otro lado, Harry estaba furioso; temblaba de los pies a la cabeza de la mera rabia. Por Merlín! Ver cada lagrima que Ginny derramaba a causa de su padre, era como si un puñal helado le perforara el pecho._

_No le gustaba verla llorar, nunca le gusto, por eso mismo decidió enfrentarse a Arthur y a todos los que se opusieran a su casamiento con Ginny. No tenía miedo._

_-Seños Weasley- tenía la voz ronca y la garganta seca- Yo amo a Ginny y ella me ama a mi y estamos decididos a casarnos, y créame que no me importa si usted está o no de acuerdo._

_-Harry yo no dije.._

_-Si usted cree que aún somos muy jóvenes para formar una familia, nosotros no.- interrumpió- nos queremos y deseamos estar juntos- entrelazó su mano con la de la pelirroja y la presionó suavemente- pese a quien le pese._

_-Harry hijo..- trató de hablar molly, pero Harry terminó con esa absurda "conversación" sobre su futuro y el de Ginny diciendo._

_-Ginny y yo nos casaremos con o sin la bendición de ustedes._

_Y sin decir más, Harry les dio la espalda y salió de a madriguera llevándose a Ginny consigo, sin importarle que los Weasley gritaban sus nombres, pero ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para hacerles caso y volver._

_Más tarde, Harry se aparecería con Ginny en su pequeño departamento de soltero, donde vivía él, después de dejar Hogwarts._

_Ginny estaba terriblemente abatida y no hacía otra cosa mas que llorar como niña chiquita. Nunca se imaginó que su padre le hiciera algo parecido. Estaba muy triste y lloró por horas hasta que finalmente Harry logró consolarla._

_Se durmió._

_No fue hasta el día siguiente que Ginny despertó como a las diez de la mañana. Estaba aún muy triste y sus preciosos ojos color chocolate los tenía rojos e hinchados._

_"Aún así se ve preciosa"- pensó Harry cuando entró al cuarto con el desayuno para ella._

_Ginny no tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero Harry entre broma y broma, entre beso y beso termino haciéndole devorarse todo su desayuno._

_Decidida a no seguir triste, Ginny consideró que esa tarde se pondría hacer todos los preparativos para su boda con Harry, pero no contaba que Harry deseaba adelantarlo todo._

_-¿Qué?!- exclamó con los ojos bien abierto la pelirroja._

_Harry la miraba con una sonrisa._

_-¿Qué te parece la idea?_

_-Pero Harry, es muy pronto, son…- se puso a contar con los dedos- prácticamente tres días, yo no podré organizar todo en tres días._

_¿Por qué no? si tu eres la Pelirroja maravilla._

_Ginny le golpeó con la servilleta._

_-Payaso!- dijo riendo y luego añadió- Sabes? No es tan mala tu idea de casarnos el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, pero… yo preferiría que sea un día muy aparte de esa fecha, ya sabes…, algo especial._

_Estaba todo dicho para Harry; si Ginny quería casarse el primero de septiembre, se casarían el primero de septiembre._

_-Le escribiré una carta a Hermione para que venga a ayudarme con los preparativos de nuestra boda.- le dieron un besito inocentón._

_-me parece buena idea, pero si tu quieres mando a contratar a un organizador de esos que hace de esas bodas... grandes y…_

_-No!- dijo la pelirroja dándole un suave beso en los labios- Yo quiero que nuestra boda sea pequeña y muy intima, sin que ningún desconocido intervenga en mis preparativos._

_Harry la miró por unos instantes. Sus ojos brillaron. La besó furiosamente. Ginny era una niña que le gustaba la discreción y eso era una de las cosas que adoraba de ella: Que nunca llamaba la atención, a parte de su sencillez, de su carisma, de su sonrisa, de…-**N/A:** y un montón de cosas más que si las menciono no acabo._

_-Sabes cielo? Estaba pensando en hacer algo sencillo, ya sabes! Nosotros, nuestros amigos mas queridos y mi fami…_

_Se detuvo y Harry vio con pesar como el labio inferior de su "corazón" temblaba._

_Ginny suspiró e hizo un gran esfuerzo para no tener que llorar._

_Harry le dijo:_

_-Si tu quieres voy y hablo con padre y trato de convencerlo…_

_-No!- dijo ella- No hagas nada. Deja las cosas tal como están._

_-Pero.._

_-estaré bien.._

_Y queriendo disfrazar su tristeza con una sonrisa añadió:_

_-Iré a darme un baño¿vienes?_

_Era una invitación que Harry no quería desaprovechar.._

_Y los preparativos para la boda se pospusieron para el día siguiente._

_-Ya lo sé todo- dijo Hermione cuando al día siguiente acudió al llamado de Ginny._

_Los miraba seria a los dos, y ellos creyeron que Hermione también empezaría con la misma cantaleta de que eran muy jóvenes para casarse, pero no, nada que ver, Hermione estaba feliz y entusiasmada._

_-Si de mi dependiera, mañana mismo se casaban._

_El día del cumpleaños de Ginny, Harry quería comprar un presente como obsequio, pero lo pensó mejor y otro obsequio mucho más bonito se le vino a la mente._

_Aprovechando que Ginny iría a ver lo de su vestido de novia con Hermione, Harry aprovechó para hacerle una corta visita a los Weasley._

_Fue difícil, pero finalmente llegaron a un acuerdo._

_Cuando Ginny llegó al departamento por la tarde se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar a sus padres ahí._

_-Papá, mamá¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto extrañada._

_-Es que acaso no lo adivinas?- le respondio en tono severo su padre._

_Ginny miró asustada a Harry que a su vez la miraba serio y sereno ¿acaso sus padres habían logrado convencer a Harry para que no se casaran._

_-Ginny, mi niña hemos venido por ti- dijo Molly acercándose a ella._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que hemos venido por ti para llevarte a casa- le dijo Arthur tomándola del brazo._

_-Pero yo no quiero irme- dijo zafándose del brazo de su padre y escudándose en Harry- Harry, diles que yo no me voy._

_-Ginny, yo creo que es mejor que regreses a casa de tus padres._

_-¿Qué?¿Por qué?- ya estaba apunto de llorar._

_-No es obvio señorita?- dijo su madre- no es bien visto que la novia salga de la casa del novio el día del casamiento._

_Ginny no parecía entender lo que estaba pasando hasta que su padre dijo:_

_-Si te quieres casar como Dios manda, es justo que salgas de tu casa y del brazo de tu padre._

_Lagrimas de felicidad mojaron el rostro pecoso de la joven. Miró a Harry y él le sonreía feliz y satisfecho._

_-Gracias… los quiero mucho… no saben lo importante que esto es para mí.- decía abrazándolos._

_Esa misma tarde Ginny regreso a su casa, y no había salido de una sorpresa para entrar a otra. Todos sus hermanos (excepto Percy), participaban de un gran movimiento decorativo ¿Para que? Habría una fiesta ese día por dos razones: la primera, se celebraba el cumpleaños de Ginny y la segunda razón, Harry pediría formalmente la mano de Ginny en matrimonio._

_¡Sorpresa!_

_Eso Ginny no lo sabía, y cuando llegó el momento, afortunadamente Arthur no se opuso, aunque no perdió oportunidad para recordarles que aún eran muy jóvenes._

_El día de la boda, primero de septiembre, se celebró en la madriguera, Ginny sin lugar a dudas era la novia mas hermosa del universo entero- según Harry y la familia-, y también la mas feliz y ni que decir del novio. Brillaba…_

**_Flash Back end _**

Mientras Harry hacía su ingreso al hotel bajo esa marea de gente y flashes de fotos, percibió una vez más el embriagante aroma a flores de Ginny y su voz diciéndole que no te case.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras Ginny tomaba un baño y el pequeño Matt dormía en la cama, Hermione analizaba una y otra vez cada detalle de su conversación con Ginny desde que abandonaron la casa de Nandini hasta hace algunos minutos, sobre el accidente. Ginny le había dicho claramente: "Yo no viaje en ese avión. Yo…me sentí mal y me baje de él, de ahí en adelante me es difícil recordar…yo… estaba dentro de un taxi y después…después… una voz que no era del conductor dijo…- trató de hacer un esfuerzo, pero lo único que consiguió con eso fue obtener un dolor de cabeza.

Hermione le dijo que no se esforzara, que ya habría tiempo de hablar de ese asunto..

"Lo único que deseo con toda mi alma es volver a estar con mis hijos y escucharlos llamarme mamá…"

Hermione se imaginó la escena del reencuentro entre madre e hijos. Entre hermanos, entre padre e hija… Todos se pondrían más que felices. Sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al imaginarse lo que pasaría cuando Harry y Ginny estuvieran frente a frente. Por Merlín¿Qué pasaría?

Hermione ni se quería imaginar, porque cuando Ginny supiera que Harry se va a casar… La que se arma!

-¿Sabes Hermione?- decía la pelirroja saliendo del baño- Necesito verme bien para mis hijos. Tendrás algo lindo que prestarme y que me quede.

Ginny estaba extremadamente delgada. No era la misma joven de antes, su cuerpo era diferente; tenía sus curvas mucho más remarcadas y su cintura mas estrecha. Su rostro delgado y pálido, ya no tenía ese rosa que le hacía verse encantadora y feliz…porque ya no creía en la felicidad, al menos ya NO con respecto al amor.

Hermione buscó en su closet algo para la ocasión… encontró la prenda ideal.

-Sólo por curiosidad- dijo la castaña- únicamente mueres por ver a tus hijos?

Ginny se tensó, pero luego, un poco mas relajada dijo:

-Claro que no! también quiero ver a mis hermanos, a mi padre…

-¿Y a Harry?- quiso saber Hermione- ¿A él también quieres verlo?

Ginny ya sabía que Hermione le iba a hacer esa pregunta, pero no se imaginó que fuera tan pronto.

-Hemrione…,no pienso volver con él.

Hermione ya se esperaba esa respuesta, pues durante el trayecto de la casa de Nandini a su departamento, Ginny en ningún momento mencionó a Harry.

-¿Ni por tus hijos? Quiero decir, tienen cuatro hijos y… Harry querrá conocer a Matt, estar con él, consentirlo- en esta parte hizo una pausa y sonrió- además, a pesar de todo, Jarod, Sirius y James son muy pegados a él- hizo otra pausa- deberías pensar mejor las cosas, no por ti, sino, por los niños.

Ginny se mantuvo en silencio observando su propio reflejo, pero luego dijo:

-Después de todo lo que me ha hecho¿Crees que tengo gansa de volver con él?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No se trata de que tengas ganas o no, si no de buscar la felicidad y la tranquilidad de tus hijos, dime¿Cómo crees que ellos se sientan que después de recuperarte a ti pierdan a su padre?

-No lo perderan. Harry podrá visitarlo todas las veces que quiera.

Hermione dio un suspiro exasperado. No cabe duda que su amiga seguía siendo tan terca como una mula.

"Calma, calma, que no panda el cunico"- le habría dicho Ron si estuviera ahí. Sonrió mas tranquila.

-Bueno, de todas formas… si no piensas volver con Harry tendrás que verlo- Ginny dio un respingo- oh sí, amiga. Tienes que verlo y no me mires con esa cara.

Ginny quería enterrarla.

-amiga, entiende que es necesario.

Ginny suspiró con resignación.

-Esta bien, pero no ahora. No me siento preparada para encararlo, no después de recordar su abandono. No sé de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

Hemrione si se lo imagino y le dio miedo.

Hermione la miró intensamente.

-Sólo respóndeme una cosa- la pelirroja la miro- ¿Todavía lo quieres?

Ginny no le respondió.

-Olvidalo- dijo Hemrione tomando como respuesta el silencio de su amiga.- Ya me respondiste.

-Hemrione..

-Ginny, tienes que venir conmigo- dijo de súbito la castaña y Ginny no entendió nada hasta que Hermione le dijo que irían a ver a Harry.

-Hermione, yo ya te dije que no me siento preparada para verlo.

-Sí que me lo dijiste, pero… si no vienes conmigo, Harry estará a punto de cometer una locura.

-¿De que hablas?

Hermione no sabía como decirle que Harry se iba a casar, sin embargo, era necesario que lo supiera ya!, aunque eso la destruyera.

Ginny no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¡Harry se va a casar! Lloró de rabia y de odio por el hombre que tanto amó y que todavía amaba, a pesar de todo.

-¿Por qué Hermione?¿Por qué me hace esto?

-El cree que estas muerta.

-Pero no lo estoy.

-Pero él no lo sabe.

Ginny dio un grito de impotencia y rabia.

-Es un maldito desgraciado. Lo odio, lo odio..- hizo una pausa tratando de serenarse.- pero esto no se queda así.

Y el brillo de sus ojos le dio entender a Hermione que Ginny no se quedaría tan tranquila hasta hacer alguna maldad.

-¿qué piensas hacer?

-Tú que crees.

-Ginny..

-Harry arruino mi vida, ahora me toca a mi arruinarle la suya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aranzazu estaba radiante, hermosa, mas despampanante que nunca; indiscutiblemente era la novia mas envidiada y deseada por mucho, pero ni aún así Harry se sintió orgullosos por ello. Mientras la veía acercarse, por alguna extraña razón, sentía un vestigio a flores que se iba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte. Mucho más de lo que había percibido al ingresar o al despertar ¿Por qué? "Ginny"- pensó e inmediatamente la pelirroja tomó el lugar de Aranzazu. Se le veía tan linda, tan bella… tan angelical. Harry sacidió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad. Era con Aranzazu con quien se iba a casar.

El juez de paz hablaba y hablaba, decía cosas de los novios, de cómo se conocieron, de cómo se enamoraron, de la primera cita, el primer beso y de otras cosas a las que Harry no le prestaba atención por estar mirando a Aranzazu, o mejor dicho, a la imagen de Ginny reflejada en ella.

Harry dio el sí no muy conciente de que con quien se casaba no era Aranzazu y no Ginny. Regreso otra vez a la realidad cuando Aranzazu dijo sí.

-En ese caso, si alguien conoce algún motivo para que esta pareja de enamorados no contraiga matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Parecía que nadie tenía ningún motivo para impedir el casamiento, pero Jarod sí, y cuando ya iba a hablar se cayó porque el sonido de unos tacones llamó su atención.

Iba vestida de negro. Su cabello rojo y largo danzaba al viento con cada paso que avanzaba, su maquillaje era simple y suave. Llevaba de la mano a un pequeño niño que miraba asustado a la gente que lo veía pasar con horror de la mano de su madre.

Ni Harry ni Aranzazu se habían dado cuenta aún de su presencia, pero ya varias personas sí, incluidos Jarod.

-Mamá- musito incrédulo mirándola llegar.

Al escuchar la voz de su hijo, Harry lo miró y vio que tenía sus ojitos desorbitados miraban hacia la entrada del salón. Se dio vuelta y entonces algo pareció bloqueársele en el cerebro, mientras su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho.

-Gi…ginny..

-Señor juez, este hombre no se puede casar porque ya esta casado conmigo.

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

**_N/A: _**

_Calma, calma, que no panda el cunico. Sé que lo he dejado en una parte muy importante, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_(lectores abucheando a la autora)_

_Por favor no pierdan la compostura porque si me linchan o me mandan virus o NO ME DEJAN REVIEW, no podré continuar con este fic ni con ningún otro._

_(Lectores se calman y RosAngels respira aliviada)_

_Sólo les voy a pedir paciencia, pero comprendan que no es tan fácil como parece el poder escribir. Por los clavos de cristo! Estoy en el trabajo y no puedo darme el lujo de ser descubierta, no es por nada pero quiero evitar que me regañen._

_( los lectores se sienten apenados por su exigencia)_

_Por otro lado, en mis notas anteriores hable de un Fic llamado Still loving you, la verdad yo quería escribirlo ( lo tengo en borrador), pero s eme metió en la cabeza de un momento a otro La rebelión del elegido, que ya ni me dejaba dormir por tenerlo abandonado en el cajón de los recuerdos y por eso es que me dedicare a ese fic a y Reset únicamente hasta terminarlo.._

_(clap, clap, clap.. los lectores aplauden por que es un fic que ha iniciado muy bien y prometen dejarte muchos **reviews**)_

_Mis otros fics pienso publicarlo en un futuro no muy lejano (espero)_

_Por otro lado, ahora Reset se ha puesto mas que interesante y no pararé hasta lograr mi meto de concluirlo con todo y su segunda parte ( para eso falta como unos 20 capítulos)_

_(Publico se pone de pie y aplauden emocionados y le lanzan rosas a la autora que consternada hace una reverencia y les manda miles de bss en agradecimiento por la paciencia)._

_Hasta la vista babys._

_Próx. Capítulo: Reencuentros._


	14. Chapter 14

**¡JOJOJOJO Feliz Navidad!**

Sorry por no haber publicado anets, pero debido a mi corto tiempo me fue imposible ponerme a escribir y peor aun cuando se me metió en la cabeza cambiar un poco el rumbo de esta historia. Creo que me sala mas corta de lo que esperaba. En fin...

Capitulo dedicado a :

**Eri mond licht, alely, Quid Morgan, Medea Circe, carolag, mademoiselle´s Potter.Weasl..., xxlolaradcliffexx, hermioneyron, CrazySiriemBlack, Vicus Riddle, luna de potter, poTTeRciTa, Belu, rosycarmen, anisza, Vivi-G Weasley, anatripotter, CaRiTo-PoTtER-WeAslEy, ghysella, Anabel, andeli, Katryna13, beba saLiinas, Lady Black, Oti, MaryLPotter, Ernesto, Amy-Black-Nilrem, Sakupotter, Anelis Evans, carito-potter, BiAnK rAdClIfFe**

Muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que este capi sea de su agrado.

**14.-Reencuentros **

-Señor juez, este hombre no se puede casar, porque ya esta casado conmigo.

Era Como si algo frío y duro penetrara en su piel y le calara los huesos hasta dejarlo sin aliento y sin sentido. Caía y caía en un profundo y oscuro pozo mientras era observado por uno ojos color chocolates con mirada de fuego.

No lo entendía, nadie en ese recinto lo entendía, pero que importaba lo que lo otros pensaban o murmuraban, Harry sólo quería acercarse y tocarla y saber que era real y no una alucinación como todas esas otras que ya antes había tenido.- "ella esta muerta, muerta"- quería convencerse de ello, pero su mirada esos ojos llenos de resentimiento, furia y odio y mil cosas mas…Se estremeció y después se odio por pensar que ella no era real cuando si lo era, pero no lo supo hasta que Jarod y sus hermanos se acercaron y la abrazaron...

La mirada llena de odio de Ginny fue reemplazada por una mirada tierna, suave y llena de amor para su hijo.

-Mi Jarod…- dijo con la voz cortada y los ojos llorosos

-mamá- se iba acercando temeroso- eres mi mamá..

El escuchar llamarla mamá la estremeció y la sobrecogió profundamente provocando que derramara lagrimas voraces e incontenibles.

-Si amor, soy yo…tu mamá.

Le tendió los brazos invitándole a unirse a ella. Jarod dudo, pero luego sus hermosos ojos azul verdoso reposo en los rasgos maternales, en lo profundo de su mirada, sobre su boca fresca y en su cabello rojo y brillante como el fuego.

Jarod tendió sus brazos con cierto temor, pero al momento del contacto, al sentir la suave y delicada piel de su madre y el calor que ella le transmitía por medio de ese a penas y leve contacto, que hace mucho no sentía (no desde que era un bebé), no hubo mas dudas.

Se arrojó a sus brazos y la abrazó fuertísimo, mientras Ginny de igual manera abrazándolo y llorando lo llenaba de besos, y no se separaron hasta que una vocecita temblorosa dijo.

-¿Es nuestra mamá?

Ese era James hablándole a su gemelo que asentía boquiabierto mientras se acercaban a Jarod y a Ginny lentamente.

Jarod se separo momentáneamente de su madre y corrió hacia ellos para llevarlos rapidito con mamita.

-Vengan, vamos.. es nuestra mamá…

Los tomo de la mano y los llevo con ella.

Nuevamente los brazos de Ginny estaban ocupados abrazando emocionadamente a sus bebes. Los llenaba de besos y temblaba con cada caricia que les daba. Fue un reencuentro muy emotivo y sin lugar a dudas, aquella escena protagonizada por madre e hijos parecía un fragmento sacado de alguna novela de Corin Tellado. Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos y petrificados con la escena, y ni siquiera _Corazón de bruja_ o _El profeta_ y todas esas revistas y diarios internacionales que habían ido a cubrir el evento, tomaban nota o alguna fotografía debido a la impresión. Mejor así. Ese era un momento que únicamente debía ser guardado para ellos, para los protagonistas de esta historia. Sin embargo, cuando Harry avanzó un par de pasos, entonces los honorables invitados y la novia empezaban a caer en la cuenta de los hechos.

Aranzazu cogió el brazo de Harry e intentó detenerlo para que avanzara, pero Harry era mucho mas fuerte y tiro de su propio brazo dejando a su "novia" al borde de un colapso nervioso mientras las cámaras capturaban las primeras imágenes. Harry llegó frente a ella y la miró directo a sus furiosos ojos.

-¿Eres..real?- pregunto

-¿quieres que lo sea?

Harry no supo que decir en cuanto a Ginny, se veía en la obligación de encararlo. No retrocedió ni avanzó ningún paso. Estaba frente a él con la cara erguida, desafiante y altanera, dispuesta a cualquier cosa para defenderse. Sus ojos centelleaban con la misma furia que sólo Harry había visto cuando la abandonó en aquel cuarto de hotel.

-No… no es posible que tu..se supone que..

-Estoy viva, Harry Potter- pronuncio su nombre con rabia contenida- y he regresado..

Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza boquiabierto, asustado.. no podía creer que Ginny estuviese viva. ¡¿Cómo?!

Ginny tenía que hablar con él, pero no era el lugar ni el momento. Al menos no delante de todas esas personas que no tenían vela en ese entierro.

Por otra parte, feliz de que su mamá estaba viva, Jarod no se daba cuenta de la situación tensa que se vivía y de todo lo que aquello acontecía. Quiso unir las manos de sus papás en un impulso loco a ver si así se iban todos juntos y eran felices para siempre, pero la arácnida "novia" de Harry se lo impidió empujándolo y quedando entre Harry y Ginny.

Jarod fue dar contra el cuerpo de su delgada madre.

Ginny la miro fulminante, lo que perturbo a la rubia de finos rasgos orientales, no cabe duda que ha Harry le seguían atrayendo ese tipo de mujeres. Ginny sonrió amargamente recordando a Cho Chang, su principal dolor de cabeza en el pasado.

-Sólo lo voy a decir una sola vez y espero que se le quede bien grabado en su "cabecita" Señorita. Nadie toca a mis hijos, ni siquiera por mas amante de mi marido que sea.

-soy la novia de Harry, no su amante.- dijo Aranzazu.

-La novia- repitió Ginny con ironía- Pero es que acaso no a captado aún quien soy?!

Irguiéndose en toda su estatura, Aranzazu avanzó un paso hacia la pelirroja que ni se amilano ante su poderoso físico. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de enfrentamientos.

-Sé quien eres. Claro que lo sé- dijo sintiéndose segura de si, aunque en el fondo se veía su perturbación ante la presencia pelirroja.- Eres una impostora.

Varios gritos de exclamación se escucharon en torno por parte de los invitados. Pero Harry no creía que fuera una impostora. ¿o sí?

-una impostora- Ginny sonrió- ¿Y por qué cree que soy una impostora?

-Porque Ginevra esta muerta- y lo dijo con tanta seguridad que Ginny se estremeció.

-Pero no lo estoy y he regresado por lo que me pertenece- y no sólo miró a sus hijos también miro hacia Harry.- Creo que ya te haz divertido bastante en mi ausencia, cariño.

-Yo…

-Insisto!-exclamó Aranzazu.-Eres una impostora y tengo pruebas!

Ginny volvió a sonreír

-¿Pruebas¿Cuáles?

-Pues…puedo probar que tu..no eres quien dices ser quien eres.

-¿A no?

Aranzazu asintió señalándola

-Estoy completamente que no eres Ginevra, sino, Hermione Granger.

-Te equivocas- dijo la aludida entrando al salón- Hermione soy yo.

Aranzazu abrió grande los ojos y su hipótesis se fue por el desagüe.

-Aquí mi amiga es Ginny y yo si tengo pruebas para demostrarlo.- dijo sonriente

-Bien, creo que todo esta dicho- dijo Ginny- Ya no hay dudas de quien soy.- miro a Harry- ¿verdad?

Pero Harry no era capaz de hablar ni de moverse ni nada.

Ginny se acercó a él y le dijo.

-No tienes porque dudar- se empinó todo lo que pudo y junto sus labios con los de él en uno de esos besos que sólo se daban en la intimidad, de esos que a Harry le hacían perder la cordura y…Profundizaron y Harry la apretó contra su cuerpo cuando finalmente cayo en cuenta de la realidad y no le importo que media comunidad mágica fuera testigo de tan perturbador y novelesco beso, mientras Aranzazu se desplomaba producto de la impresión.

Finalmente se separaron y sonriendo satisfecha por haber cumplido con su tarea y por la marca de labial en la boca de Harry se alejo diciendo.

-Estaré en la madriguera con los niños, por si quieres que hablemos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jeffrey iba de lado en lado hecho fiera. Gabrielle había escapado, y todo gracias a su hermana.

-No tenía derecho!- rugió

-El que no tenía derecho eres tu!¿Por qué Jef?¿Por qué lo hiciste? Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es crecer sin una madre.

-Ella no es la madre.

-¡Por favor Hermano! Ya no sigas con esta mentira.

-La que debe entender eres tu!- dijo el hombre cogiendo a su hermana por los hombros y sacudiéndola- No tenías porque entrometerte en mis asuntos.

-Gabrielle no era tu asunto.

-Se iba a casar conmigo.

-Debido a tu mentira, pero cuando ella sepa, cuando se entere…

-No le dirás!

-Claro que lo haré y si no soy yo, lo hará Hermione. Yo hable con ella. Hermione sabe toda la verdad.

Jeffrey la golpeó en el rostro.

Era la primera vez que algo así ocurría. Jamás habían tenido una discusión de ese tipo, todo lo contrario, Jeffrey siempre cuido de ella, la protegió y hasta ocupaba su lugar cuando su padre quería golpearla por alguna tontería. ¿Qué clase de tontería? Cualquiera por mas mínima que sea ¿Y por que el papá le quería pegar? Simplemente para desquitar su ira de haber perdido a su esposa que se suponía no debía embarazarse por segunda vez, pero ella lo hizo y nació Nandini. Odiaba tanto a su hija que la obligo a casarse con alguien a quien ella no quería y que además la golpeaba, y la separo del hombre del que verdaderamente estaba enamorada, el fruto de ese amor Prudence, pero nadie sabia de ese secreto, solo Ginny y el padre de Nandini, por eso mismo ese hombre al que Nandini amaba, murió porque Octavio Marshall lo dispuso así…Y Cuando murió Octavio Marshall, a pesar de todo Nandini lloró por él y rogó por la salvación de su alma. Por otro lado Jeffrey se convirtió en el único heredero de la familia.

-Nandini, Nandini ¡Ves lo que me haces hacer!- Estaba arrepentido de haberla golpeado, pero aún así su furia no disminuyo.

-Estas mal Jeffrey, muy mal.

Jefrrey sacudió la cabeza.

-Es amor Nandini ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

-No es amor lo que tu sientes, sino obsesión.

-El asunto es… que yo me iba a casar con ella y ahora… por ti es que ella se ha ido. Si no la hubieses dejado ir tal vez yo habría tenido oportunidad de explicarle y hacerle ver las cosas de un modo mas práctico para que me aceptara y se quedara conmigo.

-No te engañes Jef! Gabrielle no te ama, nunca te amo y tu mejor que nadie lo sabe porque la sombra de Harry Potter siempre estuvo ahí, aunque ella no lo recordara. Gabrielle nunca dejo de amarlo!

Estas palabras enojaron mas a Jeffrey y sacó su varita apuntándole directamente al pecho.

-Estoy tan enojado Nandini que si vuelves a repetir una cosa como esa no me importara en lo absoluto nada ni siquiera el amor que te tengo.

Pero Nandini no tenía nada que perder.

-Sólo he dicho la verdad. Gabrielle ama a su esposo.

-Te dije que no volvieras a repetirlo…- y cuando ya le iba a lanzar un potente hechizo alguien llegó.

-No! no le hagas daño a mi mamá!

Ahí estaba Prudence interviniendo. Su hermano Paul la siguió y la imitó abrazando a su mamá para protegerla del tío Jeffrey.

Jeffrey bajo la varita. La presencia de sus sobrinos lo hizo reaccionar. Se sintió sucio, miserable y se odio por su actitud, una actitud que lo asqueaba porque era la misma a la de su padre.

-Yo.., perdón…, no quise.

Y sin decir mas se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mientras Nandini intentaba consolar a sus hijos que miraban asustados a su tío que se alejaba.

-ya paso, ya paso. No teman.

Pero la huella que Jeffrey había dejado en su rostro no iba a desaparecer tan rápido así como tampoco la huella en el alma de Nandini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Se puede saber para que Granger nos a citado?- dijo Percy malhumorado por ser un invitado a la Boda del Año. Había retornado de Irlanda (de donde maneja su trabajo) especialmente para ir a la Gran Boda. Pero no fue invitado.

Todo el clan Weasley estaba en la madriguera, excepto por Arthur que todavía no llegaba del trabajo y Charlie que debido a un accidente de oficio debía mantenerse en cama como mínimo un mes.

-Nadie tiene idea, pero si no querías estar aquí, no veo porque te has molestado- dijo Ron enojado por la forma tan despectiva en la que pronuncio el nombre de Hermione.

Percy lo miro.

-Tienes razón, no debería estar aquí, sino en la gran celebración de la boda de Harry con Aranzazu- eso incomodo a los otros Weasley

-Boda a la que no fuiste invitado- dijo Fred enojado apoyando a Ron

-Obviamente se dieron cuenta que nuestro "hermanito" no tiene la clase que debería tener.- dijo George.

-A poco y ustedes si la tienen. ¡Por favor! No me hagan reír.

-Déjate de agresiones que aquí no hemos venido para eso- dijo Bill queriendo terminar con todo esa absurda discusión.

-No, si yo no quiero discutir, pero "estos"- y se refirió a sus otros hermanos lo único que buscan al verme es problema.

-"Estos" como nos llamas tenemos nombre y para que lo recuerdes aquí nadie te ofendió cuando llegaste, fuiste tu el que lo hizo primero al referirte a Hermione tan despectivamente- dijo Ron.

Percy cayó en cuenta.

-¿Y a ti en que te afecta? Hermione no es nada tuyo.

Ron sonrió.

-Te equivocas, Hermione y yo estamos saliendo.

-¿De verdad?- sonrió- Así que ya se cansó de ser la otra de Harry, vaya! Pero creo ha elegido mal, digo si ella me lo hubiese pedido yo...

Pero Percy no siguió hablando porque Ron lo cayó de un fuerte puñetazo que lo tumbo al suelo. Entre los gemelos lo agarraron para que no se le echara encima a Percy aunque ganas de soltarlo no les faltaba. Percy merecía un buen escarmiento.

-Retráctate!, Anda retráctate o te juro que…

-duele la verdad? Oh vamos Ron! Para nadie es un secreto que Hermione estaba detrás de Harry y que fue por eso que se separo de Draco Malfoy.

-Mentira! Todo lo que dices es porque ella me prefirió a mi y no a ti cuando le propusiste ser tu amante.

La cara de Percy se desfiguro.

-¿Quién te dijo tamaña mentira?

-No es mentira. Hermione me lo dijo y yo le creí.

-Además de zorra, mentirosa.

-No te permito que hables así de Hermione.

Ron forcejeó contra sus hermanos. Pero los gemelos lo cogieron con mucha mas fuerza.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- estalló Arthur cuando llegó a casa del trabajo.

Había escuchado gritos desde afuera y al entrar no pensó encontrar tal panorama. Percy tenia el labio ensangrentado y a Ron siendo sujetado por los gemelos.

-¿Pero que significa todo esto?

Percy trato de explicar la situación, pero Arthur lo interrumpió.

-Estoy harto que siempre que nos reunimos terminen peleando por alguna razón. ¿Es que acaso nunca dejaran de pelear?

Ninguno le respondió.

Miró a Percy y a Ron y les hablo con rudeza.

-Especialmente ustedes. Ya me tienen harto con tanta pelea ¿Desde cuando se han vuelto enemigos?

Desde el momento que Percy puso sus ojos en Hermione y le propuso ser su amante, tal vez antes cuando Percy decía que Ginny no tenía el suficiente nivel para comportarse como una digna esposa de Harry Potter, y que había sido educada como si fuera un animalillo de campo.

Percy que ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir siendo regañado por su padre, decidió marcharse, pero antes siquiera de poder salir de la casa se escuchó el sonido de un motor viejo. Un auto. ¿quién llegaba? Percy abrió la puerta y sus sobrinos entraron corriendo sin importarles chocarse con él…

-mocosos de…

-abuelito, abuelito!!!!- gritaban los gemelos entrando y corriendo hacia él.¡ABUELITOOOO!

cada uno tomo de una mano al abuelito y tiraban de él hacia fuera.

-Pero, niños…¿Qué hacen aquí? No se supone que deberían estar en la boda de su padre.

-Papá no se caso con la araña.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos.

-¿Cómo que no se casó?- exclamó Percy escandalizado.

-Aish! No preguntes tío, mejor ven, ven..- decía Sirius.

-Tía Hermione tiene una sorpresa- dijo James..

-¿Hermione?- dijo Percy sonriéndole a Ron como diciéndole "Te lo dije"

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron peligrosamente rojas.

-Por favor! No mas peleas- advirtió Arthur al ver las caras de sus hijos.

Ninguno dijo nada y fue Ron quien salió primero, pero se detuvo al ver lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

No, no podía ser cierto. Algo dentro comenzó a asfixiarlo.

A fuera, a lado de un carro viejo, entre Jarod y un pequeño niño de alborotados pelos rojos estaba…

-Ginny!!!

Arthur Weasley estaba parado junto a su hijo igual de sorprendido que él y que sus otros hermanos.

Estaba nerviosa. Durante el trayecto a la madriguera no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en las palabras y la actitud que debería tomar delante de su papá y sus hermanos cuando los viera. Se había repetido una y otra vez "_No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar_", pero eso era algo imposible de no hacer teniendo en cuenta todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados. ¿Cómo no llorar o gritar o reír¡Ginny estaba viva¡VIVA! Era una cosa impresionante, pero ¿Cómo ocurrió?¿Qué paso?¿Por qué tanto tiempo separados?

Ginny no quería responder a esas preguntas por el momento, sólo deseaba poder disfrutar la dicha de poder estar con los suyos, abrazarlos decirles que los quería y que los había extrañado horrores desde el momento que recupero la memoria.

-No puedo creer que realmente seas tu- le decía Ron sin dejar de mirarla.

-Ya te dije que sí¿Cuántas veces mas vas a querer que te lo repita?- y lo dijo en ese tonito que Ron conocía cuando su pelirroja hermana quería hacerlo sentir tonto.

Ron rió divertido. No había duda que esa que tenía en frente era su hermana.

Un momento después, Percy pregunto.

-¿Quién ese niño?

Todos fijaron sus miradas en el pequeño Matt que Hermione protegía en su regazo.

-¿Es que no lo adivinan?- dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras extendía el brazo hacia su hijo.

Sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione sabían del estado de Ginny cuando ocurrió lo del accidente. Harry no había querido decir nada acerca de ello para no hacer mas grande el dolor de su perdida.

-Se llama Matthew- dijo Ginny presentando a su hijo.

-Como el abuelo- dijo Bill, y él que quería nombrar Matthew a su primer hijo.

-Sí como el abuelo.

-Ni modo, me ganaste el nombre.

Risas.

-No es por nada, no, pero ¿Es de Harry?- pregunto Percy mirando con desconfianza a Matt.

-¡No, del vecino!- dijo Ginny ofendida- Obvio que es de Harry¿no le ves la cara?

Todos se fijaron mejor.

-¡Ah!

-¿Quién te crees que soy?

-Bueno, no te enojes, yo solo decía.

Percy y sus comentarios.

-Oh pues, viéndolo mejor es igualito a su padre. El mismo corte de cara, la forma y el color de los ojos, la misma nariz y hasta el pelo alborotado, (aunque rojo)¡ah! Y hasta la cabezota.- dijo Fred.

-¡que observador!- dijo Ginny con sorna.

-Hablando de Harry¿Dónde esta¿Es que acaso aun no te ha visto?

-De hecho sí..

Fue Hermione la que se mando con toda la historia de esa mañana.

-¡Diablos! Como no estuve ahí para verlo.

-ron, no fue divertido.

-Hermione, no lo defiendas por favor.

-Es mi amigo, alguien tiene que defenderlo.

-No lo creo, Harry se merece lo que le paso y hasta algo peor.

-Ron!

-Por favor Hermione! Quieres dejar de defenderlo tanto

-Es mi amigo!- repitió.

Y cuando Ron ya le iba a responder diciéndole: "¿Tu amigo o tu amante?", Ginny se le adelanto preguntando.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que esta pasando aquí?

Había notado la rabia de Ron hacia Harry y quería saber la razón.

-Están peleados- dijo Fred

-Por ti- continuo George.

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?

-Es otra larga historia.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto Ginny abandono el salón del hotel. La siguió, sin embargo, cuando finalmente la alcanzó ella subía al destartalado carro de Nandini y se marchaba con los niños y Hermione hacia la madriguera. Pensó en seguirlos, pero luego por alguna razón no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo. "_Tengo miedo_, _lo reconozco_" Pero miedo a que? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Decidió salir del circo e irse a caminar a algún lugar tranquilo donde pudiese pensar. Se sentía confundido mareado. Entro a un establecimiento muggle situado a unas cuadras del hotel. Pidió algo fuerte de beber y ni si quiera se molesto en averiguar lo que le servían.

Su mente estaba ha varios kilómetros de distancia en la madriguera. "Ginny" ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera viva? No es que no estuviera feliz pero¿Por qué tuvo que reaparecer en el momento menos indicado?¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

Se termino su sexta copa de lo que fuese que estuviera tomando. Pidió otra.

-Para mi uno igual- dijo una voz conocida a su lado.

Harry sonrió al escuchar la voz y lentamente volvió su rostro hacia la persona que acababa de hablar. Lo vio y no le sorprendió verlo aseado, peinado y vistiendo ropas nuevas. El tiempo pasa y las personas también cambian, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la familia esta de por medio. Aunque no lo demostro, Harry se alegró de verlo, hacía mucho que no lo veía y esperaba poder verlo aquel día, pero en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

-Creí que no vendrías- dijo Harry Recordando la carta de su viejo profesor disculpándose por no poder asistir. Una carta que Remus Lupin jamás escribió.

-Pero aquí estoy, aunque no haya recibido invitación- Harry lo miró extrañado. ¿Cómo era eso posible si él mismo le había mandado la invitación de su casamiento?- en fin, eso no importa ahora- hizo una pausa- Vi lo que pasó.

-No fuiste el único.- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo amargamente.

Remus le dio un sorbo a su trago y se estremeció cuando sintió el ardor que este provocaba.

-¡Mierda Harry¿Qué basura estas tomando?- Harry ni se molesto en responder- sabes?- decía Remus cuando se recupero del trago amargo – Yo no sé que esperas para ir a casa de Arthur, yo que tu la hubiese seguido.

-Es lo que quise hacer en un principio, pero- suspiró.- No sé si estoy listo para enfrentar esta verdad aún. Ella..me ha sorprendido y estoy seguro que en estos momentos me debe estar odiando.

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta que estés frente a ella y hablen.

Se hizo silencio y mientras Remus tanteaba en si darle un sorbo o no a su bebida. Finalmente decidió hablar..

-Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa y te voy a pedir que me contestes con la verdad.- hizo una pausa y mirando a los ojos de su ex alumno pregunto:- ¿Todavía la quieres?

Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-Te mentiría si te digo que si te digo que no, que ya la olvide, lo cierto es que nunca la deje de amar aún después de su supuesta muerte, sin embargo, ha pasado tanto tiempo, tantas cosas…Aranzazu llego a mi vida como una salvación. Aprendí a quererla pero ahora…

-¿Estas confundido?- Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No es eso, en realidad yo…bueno quiero a Aranzazu, pero no la amo no estoy enamorado de ella.

-Entonces esta claro lo que tienes que hacer.

-Ginny es peor que una leona cuando se enfurece.

-¿le tienes miedo?

Harry rió divertido.

Se volvió a hacer un silencio. Harry le dio el último sorba a su copa y después sin decir nada más decidió marcharse.

-¿Vas a la madriguera?

-tengo que hablar con ella y saber lo que pasó.

Y tras decir aquello se marchó.

-Señor, la cuenta…

Remus vio con resignación el pequeño papel.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry se apareció en el jardín trasero de la madriguera. La puerta de la cocina estaba abierta, pero prefirió no entrar. Le dio la espalda a la casa y empezó a caminar hacia el estanque mientras escuchaba las risas provenientes del interior. Cerca de la orilla del estanque estaba plantado el gran roble, apoyó en su nudoso tronco cansinamente mientras exhalaba un suspiro y luego sin perder mas el tiempo desprendió una pequeña ráfaga de energía de su cuerpo que fue a dar directamente hacia la madriguera.

Aquella era la forma de avisarle a Ginny que había llegado y que deseaba verla a solas.

De un brinco Ginny se levantó del sofá que compartía con su padre. Había sentido la energía de Harry lo que le indicó que la estaba esperando en algún lugar de la madriguera- _el estaque- _pensó.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó Hermione.

-él esta aquí- dijo.

-¿él¿quién es él?- pregunto tontamente Ron, olvidando la manera especial que Harry y Ginny tenían para comunicarse.

Pero Ginny jamás lo olvidó y cuando perdió la memoria a donde quiera que iba sentía su presencia, sólo que en vez de alegrarla la perturbaba, la ponía mal, la entristecía…

-Voy a salir un momento- dijo- Por favor, pase lo que pase no salgan.

Y sin dar más explicaciones salió. Lo encontró donde pensó que estaría y se acercó a él decidida a todo. Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero sobre todo tanto que reclamarle que no tenía ni idea de cómo acabarían las cosas.

Ginny imitó a Harry y al igual que él se apoyo en el mismo árbol pero del lado contrario. Ninguno hablo hasta que finalmente Harry decidió hacerlo.

-Esta mañana desperté pensando en ti, oliendo a ti. Creí..que me volvía loco; escuchaba tu voz por todos lados diciéndome que te esperara porque ibas a regresar, que no me casara..- sonrió- Y mira, aquí estas!- hizo una pausa- Te busque durante dos años por cielo mar y tierra y no conseguí dar contigo, entonces creí que realmente estabas muerta. Decidí aceptar esa verdad porque ¿sabes? Tu madre y yo desde un principió estábamos seguros que no habías muerto porque el viejo reloj de la familia así lo indicaba; te señalaba como desparecida, supongo que ahora te debe señalar como si estuvieras en casa.- hizo una nueva pausa- ¿Dónde estuviste¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Harry pudo oír el profundo y cansado suspiro de Ginny.

-Primero que nada debes saber que no subí a ese avión como todos creyeron. Yo…me sentí mal antes de que el avión partiera y me baje. Un sanador muggle me aconsejó regresarme al hotel y descansar porque estaba bajo mucha presión y si viajaba no solo pondría en riesgo mi vida, sino también la de mi bebé.- Harry se tensó y pensó en el hijo que Ginny estuvo esperando cuando ocurrió el accidente.

-Lo…lo perdiste?- pregunto con la voz queda pensando en lo peor.

-No..- respondió la pelirroja tas un breve silencio- Pero estuve a punto de perderlo debido a ese accidente de auto que sufrí.- para ese momento Ginny estaba frente a él mirándolo a los ojos y viendo el alivio que sentía al saber que su hijo estaba vivo.- Gracias a mi magia, Matt, nuestro hijo logró sobrevivir.

Harry tuvo unas enormes ganas de correr hacia la casa y ver a su hijo, poder conocerlo abrazarlo, pero sus piernas no le permitieron siquiera dar un paso; parecía como si estuvieran enterradas hasta las rodillas.

-Pero..-continuó Ginny- al utilizar toda mi magia para protegerlo, yo quede mal..- Harry la miró alarmado- No sé si después de lo que te diga me creas o no, pero de todas formas te lo diré- respirando profundamente Ginny añadió- Durante todo este tiempo de ausencia yo..viví bajo la identidad de otra persona, porque creí ser otra mujer.

Harry palideció.

-Quieres decir que..

-Perdí la memoria-soltó ella.

-¿Qué?

-Perdí la memoria-repitió- por esa razón no regrese antes, por eso no te reconocí cuando nos vimos en Diagon Alley, en el parque, en el hospital. Tampoco reconocí a mis hijos-gimió- Sólo hasta hace un poco mas de un mes que recuperé la memoria…fue esa vez cuando nos vimos en el parque, cuando tu… cuando me besaste. Fue en ese momento que recordé "todo" – y esta última palabra la recalcó para que Harry entendiera lo que quería decir TODO.

Se hizo un nuevo silencio mientras Harry asimilaba la noticia. Estaba como en shok, le resultaba difícil poder creer una historia como esa. ¿Por qué? Porque parecía una historia sacada de película.

-Si eso pasó hace poco mas de un mes¿Por qué no regresaste entonces?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Ginny.

-No pude, aunque deseaba hacerlo- finalmente respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?- insistió en saber Harry.

-Porque no, porque Jeffrey me encerró, porque no pude, porque yo…

-¿Jeffrey?¿Quién es Jeffrey?-pregunto sintiendo de repente un hueco en el estómago.

-Jeffrey es un amigo que estuvo cuidando de mi y de Matt durante todos estos años.- dijo ignorando la inusitada furia de Harry.

-Así que.. estuviste viviendo con otro hombre durante todos estos años. Bravo!¡bien! por lo que veo tu también te has estado divirtiendo.

Ginny lo miró con desconcierto.

-Acaso tu piensas que yo..

-¿Por qué no?-estalló él- No dices que perdiste la memoria, entonces fácilmente ese sujeto puedo haberte enredado para meterte en su cama y tu, claro está, tan triste, tan desconsolada, tan vulnerable, no encontraste mejor consuelo que los brazos de ese sujeto¿verdad?

-Eres un…

Ginny intentó golpearlo, pero Harry logro a tiempo impedírselo. Ahí Ginny se dio perfecta cuenta que Harry no le creía y que en vano sería querer aclarar las cosas con él. Forcejearon. Harry la tenía fuertemente sujeta de los brazos mientras ella luchaba para liberarse de él.

-A diferencia tuya, Jeffrey se comportó conmigo como todo un caballero en cambio tu..

-¿Yo¿Yo qué? Vamos di, di.

En esos momentos, Ginny estaba tan furiosa que no pensaba en lo que decía así como Harry tampoco.

-Tu eres de lo peor. Nunca te importe, coqueteabas con esas mujerzuelas sin importarte que yo estuviera presente, te metías con la primera que te hacía un guiño. Dime ¿acaso no te bastaba conmigo¿Por qué tenías que irte a buscar a otra?

Esa misma pregunta era la que él se hacía cuando se ponía a pensar en ello, pero nunca encontraba una respuesta que lo convenciera del porqué si amaba tanto a su pelirroja buscaba a otras. La soltó lentamente mientras retrocedía y se pasaba las manos por el pelo.

-He cometido muchos errores- dijo- No por eso dejaba de amarte.

-Ah claro! Me amabas, pues vaya amor.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Ginny..

-Jamás he conocido a alguien que por amor deba engañar a su pareja.

-Era muy joven- trató de defenderse.

-Yo también lo era y no por eso me busque un amante.- lagrimas de rabia resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Harry no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Tenía vergüenza.

El silencio volvió a envolverlos en una burbuja de tensión, hasta que Harry finalmente dijo:

-Te extrañe.- la miraba y ella a él.- Me hiciste mucha falta Ginny.

Pero la pelirroja ni se inmuto.

-Te hice falta- dijo con mofa mientras se cruzaba de brazos- Si que eres cínico. Te hice falta- repitió- ¿en que sentido?- pregunto- Harry pareció no entender- Porque yo que recuerde nunca te hice falta, a menos claro, que sea para encargarme de los deberes del "hogar" o de la educación y cuidado de nuestros hijos.

-Ginny, ya te expliqué. Era joven y cometí mucho errores del cual me arrepiento profundamente, pero créeme, ahora soy otra persona. He cambiado.

Ginny no dejaba de mirarlo con dureza.

-¡Cambiaste! Que bueno ¡sabes! Bien por ti ¿no?- dijo- supongo que ahora eres otra persona, alguien mucho mejor. Bien por ti..- repitió-..y por …¿Aranzazu creo que se llama? Creo que sí. Bueno, por ella, porque ahora que estén juntos serás la pareja ideal.

-Ginny¿qué quieres decir?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-No es obvio? Digo, te estabas casando con ella ¿no? así que no veo la necesidad de seguir amarrados a una farsa- Y sin importarle el dolor que estaba causando en Harry y en ella misma (aunque de momento no lo sintiera), añadió- Quiero el divorcio.

Harry se esperaba que lo golpeara, que lo insultara y hasta que lo hechizara si era posible, pero al fin al cabo seguirían juntos. Un divorcio... ni en sus peores pesadillas lo soñó.

¿Por qué?- se pregunto mientras asimilaba el impacto, el nombre de Jeffrey Marshall asaltó su mente.

-Es por él ¿verdad?- Ginny lo miró interrogante- Me pides el divorcio por el tipo ese ¿verdad?

-Te refieres a Jeffrey?

-A quien más sino.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero ni negó ni aceptó nada.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero yo ya tomé una decisión y espero que la respetes.

Y cuando Ginny ya daba por terminada esa "plática", Harry la cogió de los brazos con violencia y la apretó, la aprisionó fuertemente sacudiéndola como si fuera un trapo.

-Si ibas a regresar para esto, mejor te hubieras quedado donde estabas. Ni mis hijos ni yo te necesitamos. Créeme, estábamos mejor sin ti- Ginny lo miró con la cara roja y brillante a punto de estallarle y antes que ella pudiera contestarle, Harry añadió sin medirse en las consecuencias- Mejor te hubieras quedado muerta.

PLAF!

Ginny logró soltarse de él.

Cada palabra pronunciada había sido como si un puñal helado le desgarrara el alma sin compasión. Herida y humillada una vez más por el hombre que tanto amó y que aún amaba, Ginny le volteó la cara de un derechazo haciéndolo tambalearse sobre su sitio sin caer. Y mientras Ginny se sobaba el puño le grito a Harry todo lo que lo odiaba y que nunca había conocido a nadie tan despreciable como él.

-..ahora sí Harry Potter puedo decir que me arrepiento con toda el ala el haberme casado contigo.

Y fueron esas palabras y el golpe y su mirada centelleante lo que le hizo a Harry reaccionar y darse cuenta de la grave equivocación que había cometido. Y aunque hubiese querido decir LO SIENTO, ya era tarde, Ginny corría hacia la casa dejándolo solo, desalentado y con el mundo desbaratándosele en los pies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

N/A: No sé lo que piensen ustedes, pero este capitulo me ha gustado mucho pese a que no me quedo como lo hubiese deseado. Bien, a partir de este momento las cosas se pondrán peor para Harry¿qué pasara? Muchos ya lo deben estar intuyendo, así que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de este Fic.

Reviews! Sino, no hay actualización!

(Sorry por el chantaje, pero es necesario. No me odien!)

No se olviden de leer **La Rebelión del Elegido, **y no olviden dejarme reviews tb ahí

Hasta pronto y..

**_Prospero Año Nuevo!_**

PDTA: Please! Perdonen las faltas, pero es que nunca tengo tiempo de corregirlas.


	15. Chapter 15

Mil disculpas por el retraso, pero entre el trabajo y mi nuevo vicio (que es leer novelas), y otros motivos me ha sido imposible poder organizarme. Espero que sepan entenderme.

Capitulo dedicado a:

**sam93, hermioneyron, bebasaliinas..x, carolagd, CrazySiriemBlack, Belu, MaryLPotter, andeli, Amy Black, ghysella, Vivi-G Weasley, un fan decepcionada, Annie-bella3, Katrina, Ernesto, Anelis Evans, carito-potter, lucre, MaYrA aL3, rosycarmen, Eri mond licht, Mademoiselle.Potter , Vicus Riddle, BiAnk rAdClIfFe**

Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie.

Muchas gracias por los reviews.

**15.-La gota que colmó el vaso.**

"_Toc, toc_

_Era mas de media noche cuando Ginny despertó porque algo o "alguien" golpeaba insistentemente su ventana. Ginny pensó que se trataba de alguna lechuza, pero al correr las cortinas se llevo una sorpresa._

_Todo rastro de sueño desapareció al ver a su novio flotando en su saeta de fuego al pie de la ventana._

_-¿Gárgolas galopantes¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto en un susurro._

_-Aish! Esa es la forma en que recibes a tu novio- dijo en tono ofendido mientras ingresaba a la habitación._

Ginny lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Harry sonrió divertido y se acercó a ella para plantarle un beso de esos que te hacen sentir dentro de un caldero a punto de estallar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja con la diferencia que ya se sabía la respuesta. El beso lo había delatado.

-¿No lo adivinas?

_Ginny enarcó las cejas._

_-Harry! Lo hicimos ayer- dijo recordando la encerrona en el baño de la heladería._

_-¿Y eso que?- dijo ansioso la abrazó pero ella lo alejo de sí.- ¡Oh vamos corazón! A poco y tu no lo deseas tanto como yo._

_-Harry!- exclamo ella con la cara roja- No se trata de eso._

_-¿entonces?_

_-¿Qué tal que alguien te encuentra aquí?¿Te imaginas el problema que se nos vendría encima?_

_Harry negó con la cabeza._

_-Nadie nos va a descubrir todos duermen, claro, a menos que grites como sueles hacerlo cuando…._

_-Harry!_

_Ginny sentía salir vapor de su cara_

_Harry sonrió divertido._

_-¡corazón! No hagas esto mas difícil y desesperante._

_Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Demonios! Ella también quería Tirar con Harry, pero tenía miedo de que alguien entrara como la úlima vez. Afortunadamente no lo pescaron porque tenía su capa de invisibilidad, pero y si esta vez si lo hacía..mmm! Lo pensó y se dio cuenta que Harry llevaba la capa en su mochila._

_-Esta bien, lo haremos no porque tu me lo pidas, tambien porque se me ha abierto el apetito._

_-¿Solo el apetito?_

_Ginny rió._

-_Sí, eso también..- dijo entendiendo el mensajito- pero oye! De una vez te digo que voy a estar encima._

_-Como mi general lo ordene!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le resultaba tan difícil no recordar los momentos junto a Harry en la madriguera, todo incluido el aire que respiraba lo recordaba a él. ¡Por Merlín! Si eso le pasaba estando en casa de su padre, como sería estando en la suya propia. No quería ni imaginarse.

Los recuerdo serían dolorosos.

-Hoy ha sido un día difícil- se dijo a si misma mientras se miraba en el espejo sobre la cómoda de su habitación y a continuación hizo un reencuentro de lo ocurrido desde su salida de la mansión Marshall hasta su encuentro con Harry.

De solo pensar en él, la sangre se le calentaba.

-Me hiciste mucho daño- le dijo a la imagen de Harry creada por su mente- me humillaste, me heriste como no tienes idea, pero ahora…ahora las cosas cambiaran. Ya no soy la misma niña estupida de antes, me has cambiado y de alguna u otra forma me has enseñado a ser cruel. Aún no estoy segura como, pero te haré pagar cada lagrima que derrame por ti, cada dolor que me provocaste…pagaras todo el daño que me hiciste, así sea lo último que haga Harry Potter…, lo juro.

Y si no fuese porque Matt dormía placidamente en su cama y porque llamaron a su puerta, Ginny habría lanzado una silla sobre el espejo.

Jarod y los gemelos ingresaban al cuarto.

-Bebes!- exclamó al verlos entrar- pensé que dormían.

-No podemos- dijo Sirius.

-Sí, no podemos repitió James.

-¿Y eso?

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas y luego se volvieron hacia Jarod. El mayor e los hermanos miraba hacia la cama donde el pequeño Matt descansaba. No le gusto nadita verlo cómodamente en la cama de mamá mientras él y sus hermanos…Sintió una punzada en el estómago ¡Cuanta falta les había hecho su mamá!

-Jarod- le llamaron los gemelos insistentes. Jarod los miro y estos le hicieron una seña para que hablara. Entonces Jarod recordó porque estaban allí.

-Mamá, queremos dormir contigo.

Era una petición que Ginny no iba a dejar pasar. Como su cama era muy pequeña y peor aún, no podía hacer magia, Ginny arrimo su cama a un rincón y acondiciono la alfombra para que los cinco pudieran dormir juntos. Claro que Jarod habría preferido que Matt se quedara en la cama.

Ginny no cabía de felicidad. Por primera vez en tres años se sentía la más feliz, la más completa y dichosa de las madres al estar con sus hijos. El tenerlos junto a ella, el haberlos recuperado era la mayor de las satisfacciones que podía tener; el resto pasaba a otro plano.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**LO QUE REALMENTE PASO CON GINEVRA POTTER **

Dos días después del escandaloso incidente ocurrido durante la frustrada boda entre Harry Potter y Aranzazu Ziang, debido a la inesperada aparición de Ginevra Potter, este equipo de reporteros trabajo arduamente para descubrir lo que realmente ocurrió con Ginevra durante estos tres años. ¿Dónde estuvo¿Por qué todos la creíamos muerta¿Por qué si Harry Potter la busco arduamente hasta por debajo de la tierra no la encontró?

Mucho se ha cuestionado sobre donde pudo haber estado y porqué de su ausencia. Hoy con mucho orgullo y satisfacción por nuestro trabajo podemos decir lo que realmente ocurrió.

Debido a un problema de salud, Ginevra Potter abandonó el avión y cuando se disponía a regresar al hotel donde estaba hospedada con su esposo, Harry Potter, abordó un taxi que la llevaría su destino. Dicho aparato muggle accidento. No sabemos aún las circunstancias de dicho accidente, pero lo cierto es que Ginevra Potter salió ilesa viva al igual que el pequeño que esperaba.

Ginevra Potter utilizó toda su magia para protegerse y proteger a su bebé lo que significo un gran esfuerzo y perdida de dicha habilidad. Aquella era de las razones por la que Harry Potter no pudo encontrarla y ningún otro agente del ministerio tampoco, pues no había ningún rastro suyo, su magia casi era nula.

Se preguntaran¿el por qué entonces ella no lo buscó? La otra respuesta es..Ginevra Potter perdió la memoria.

"-Yo la conocí cuando llego hace tres años al refugio "Nuevo Amanecer", la pobre! Estaba todo asustada, no se acordaba ni de su nombre y… estaba toda cansada; se notaba que acababa de dar a luz. Su bebé es hermoso ¿sabe? En fin… fue una suerte que el sanador Marshall la encontrara, sino que habría sido de ella del pequeño Matt. "

Suena inverosímil, pero eso es lo que ocurrió. Ginny Potter perdió la memoria.

Esta persona cuya identidad mantendremos en el anonimato, nos develó además, que el sanador Jeffrey Marshall se desvivió por averiguar el paradero de la familia de la Sra. Potter. Pero al no obtener resultados en su búsqueda, ella adoptó una nueva identidad como Gabrielle Wolfgand.

¿Qué raro, no? Siendo Harry Potter conocido por todo e mundo. Imposible no saber nada de él y mucho menos de su adorable esposa.

El caso es que Jeffrey Marshall encontró a Ginevra Potter y la protegió durante todo estos años. Ella no conciente de sus actos claro, pareció enamorarse de él al punto que se comprometieron para casarse a finales de este mes.

Es comprensible que quisiera rehacer su vida y además darle un apellido a su hijo.

A todo esto, nos preguntamos que pensaba Harry Potter. Quisimos entrevistarlo y que nos diera su versión acerca de esto, pero como siempre tan educado y tan amigo del profeta nos mando a …bueno, para que repetir lo que nos dijo.

Finalmente, sabemos de fuentes confiables que Harry Potter y Ginevra Potter no viven juntos y que las cosas entre ellos no están bien Esto nos lleva a pensar que el amor entre Harry Ginevra se terminó y que más pronto de lo que todos creemos, hay un divorcio cocinándose en las puertas del horno.

Andrea Osman

El Profeta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry estaba en casa terminando de recoger sus cosas con ayuda de Dobby. Ya no podía seguir más ahí, aunque le doliera dejar la casa que le perteneció a sus padres y en la fueron muy felices, así como el lo fue durante el tiempo que se convirtió el paraíso para él y Ginny.

Cerró su baúl de golpe al momento que se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Apoyo los codos sobre sus piernas y enterró la cara entre las manos.

-Seños…-dijo Dobby con su vocecita chillona.

Harry suspiró y lo miro, pero no dijo nada. No encontraba palabras para decirle a su pequeño migo que estaba bien y que en el futuro lo seguiría estando, sin embrago, si hubiese querido hablar además, no habría podido puesto que desde la primera planta de la casa se escucharon las risas y gritos de alegría de sus hijos. Sonrió. Sus hijos eran felices como hace mucho no lo eran y deseo fervientemente ser parte de toda aquella felicidad, pero lamentablemente a causa de sus metidas de pata debía marcharse¿Por qué? Aquella casa no era suya, le pertenecía a Ginny así como muchas de sus otras propiedades que había puesto a su nombre y la mitad de toda su fortuna.

Pero a Harry no le importaba el dinero.

Harry solo quería volver a estar junto a la familia que por sus estupideces había perdido. Se odio mil veces.

Se suponía que ya no debía seguir mas en aquella casa. Se suponía que Ginny no llegaría hasta la tarde con los niños. Sin lugar a duda se originaría mas de un problema cuando los niños lo vieran partir.

Dobby terminó de empacar su último baúl y al cerrarlo dio un sollozo lastimero.

Harry no dijo nada. Exhaló profundamente mientras encogía sus baúles y los introducía en la mochila de cuero de dragón. Obsequio de Ginny. Sonrió amargamente.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, le dio un último vistazo a la habitación. Recordó las veces que lo compartió con Ginny y que luego… Ginny jamás le iba a perdonar no solo el haberla abandonado en ese cuarto de hotel; nunca le perdonaría que le traicionara con cuanta zorrilla se le atravesara y peor aún, no le perdonaría el que haya llevado a Aranzazu a vivir a aquella casa.

**Flash Back**

_-Esta casa no es tuya y el único que tiene derecho a sacarme de aquí es Harry- le dijo Aranzazu a Ginny._

_La pelirroja sonrió malévolamente._

_-Veo que Harry no te lo ha dicho verdad?-Aranzazu la miro con odio- Vaya confianza! No se supone que las parejas se lo cuentan todo. Me cae que Harry no te tiene la suficiente confianza._

_-A que te refieres…-pregunto con un tono exaltado._

_Ginny volvió a sonreír._

_-Pues que esta casa así como muchas de las propiedades que Harry posee me pertenecen- Hizo una pausa disfrutando la cara de incredulidad de la araña y agregó para rematarla- El las puso a mi nombre._

_Aranzazu negó con la cabeza frenéticamente con incredulidad._

_-No, no, eso no es posible.¡Mientes!_

_-No Aranzazu, Ginny no miente- dijo Harry ingresando a la casa._

_Había escuchado parte de la discusión, había visto a Ginny llegar, pero no se había animado a entrar al verla, sin embargo, decidió encararla pensando que la encontraría sola y no con Aranzazu en la casa. Las cosas se le habían salido de control. Se supone que Ginny no debía encontrar a Aranzazu ahí, se suponía que el le diría que tenía que irse, pero…Harry debía prepararse para el inicio de la segunda guerra mundial._

_A Ginny le tomo por sorpresa la presencia de Harry, lo cierto que no lo esperaba ver tan pronto, no después de lo ocurrido el día anterior... ¡Bah! A quien quería engañar, sabía de las pocas probabilidades de que Harry no estuviera en la casa. Aun así, pensó que si los encontraba juntos sería mucho mejor, así los echaría a los dos a la calle sin darles tiempo a recoger nada._

_Por otro lado, Aranzazu estaba como aterrada con la confirmación de Harry sobre las propiedades._

_-No es cierto!-dijo boquiabierta._

_Harry solo asintió y miró hacia Ginny, se estremeció al descubrir la mirada fría de la pelirroja sobre él. Bajo la mirada._

_-Bien, viendo que no hay nada más que decir, exijo que se marchen ahora mismo de esta casa._

_Aranzazu no espero que se lo repitieran dos veces. Se dio media vuelta y subió hacia su cuarto diciendo cosas como: "la que debería irse es ella", "Tiene un amante y viene a darse de la GRAN señora" "tremenda hipocrita"_

_Al escucharla, Ginny estuvo a punto de seguirla y sacarla de su casa de los pelos, pero Harry se interpuso en su camino._

_-Déjala- le dijo fríamente así como ella lo trataba. El comentario de Aranzazu acerca de su "amante" había borrado todo rastro de amabilidad y arrepentimiento en él.- no la molestes más. Ella ya ha sufrido mucho como para que sigas lastimándola._

_A Ginny se le dilataron los ojos con sorpresa. No se imaginó que Harry le fuera a decir tal cosa._

_-¡¿Yo?! Lastimarla?! Pero quien te crees para venir a decirme esas cosas!_

_Harry le respondió diciendo otra cosa._

_-Aranzazu es una excelente mujer. Nos íbamos a casar pero tu…Ella no se merecía que esto pasara…_

_-Lo que me faltaba!- estalló Ginny- Si que eres un…-pero no completo la frase, solo agregó- Eres de lo peor-dijo- Y en cuanto a eso de que yo la hecho sufrir… que la he lastimado…-y tuvo unos enormes deseos de golpearlo hasta dejarlo muerto...-No puedo creer que te preocupes más por el bienestar de esa tipa que por la madre tus hijos?_

_Harry no se espero la reacción de Ginny. ._

_No supo que decir._

_Se hizo un breve silencio._

_-Esta casa era mi vida¿sabes?-Harry la miro- Esta casa era para mi como un templo sagrado, un paraíso en el que pensaba criar a mis hijos, verlos crecer, ser felices. Era el lugar en el que pensaba envejecer junto al hombre que amaba…_

_Sus miradas se entrelazaron y sus ojos brillaron intensamente. Harry sintió como si una mano helada se introdujera en sus entrañas y la apretujara. Por otro lado Ginny que se había creado una barrera para no sentir ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia Harry aunque se negara aceptarlo sabía que se estaba debilitando._

_-…pero ahora…-trato de continuar sin que su voz sonara quebrada.- no sé si quiera seguir viviendo en esta casa._

_Harry sintió que su alma se le caía a los pies._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Creo que es mas que obvio?_

_-No!- exclamó Harry- Quiero decir, no puedes. Esta casa es mía, fue de mis padres…_

_-Pero ahora es mía, por lo tanto yo puedo hacer lo que mejor me parezca con ella._

_Harry quedo mudo de la impresión, pero luego al recuperarse pregunto._

_-Entonces, si ya no la quieres… porque te empeñas a sacarme de aquí? Mejor regrésamela._

_Ginny negó con la cabeza._

_-No pienso hacer eso- dijo- primero la vendo o la quemo antes de regresártela._

_-¿Qué?_

_Harry no entendía porque Ginny hacía todo eso. Que es lo que ganaba._

_Ginny pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque enseguida dijo._

_-No quiero que seas feliz. Nunca más. No mientras yo siga con vida, no hasta que yo te haga pagar todo el daño que me hiciste- hizo una pausa- primero comenzare quitándote esta casa, después… después veremos._

_Harry se quedo lívido al oírla hablar así. No había duda, lo odiaba y lo peor de todo es que sabía que se lo tenía bien merecido._

**Flash Back End.**

-¡Papá!- exclamaron los gemelos y Jarod al verlo bajando las escaleras.

-¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto luego de los abrazos.

-Muy bien, aunque extrañándote un chorro- dijo Jarod

Harry sonrió con tristeza. Desde el día de su frustrada boda con Aranzazu no los había vuelto a ver. No había tenido el valor suficiente para ir a la madriguera y visitarlos aunque lo deseara, pues había querido evitar problemas con Ginny, sobre todo después de lo que le dijo...

La busco con la mirada y la halló junto a la chimenea mirando distraídamente el PLAZA ZUBOFF.

Lo estaba ignorando.

.Volvió la mirada algo desalentado hacia cualquier lugar donde no pudiera siquiera mirarla con el rabillo del ojo pero, entonces fue en ese momento que descubrió la presencia de cierto pequeño pelirrojo que lo miraba curioso.

Su corazón empezó a latir violentamente.

Lo reconoció. Sabía quien era. lo había visto antes en el Callejón Diagon, en el parque. ¡Por Merlin! Era su hijo!

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Jarod sintió una terrible punzada de dolor en el estomago y mucho peor se sintió cuando sus hermanitos James y Sirius, tomaron de la mano de su padre y lo jalaron hacia Matt.

Lo estaban traicionando.

Ginny dejo de mirar el cuadro para fijarse en la escena. La verdad, había pensado que con intervención de Hermione bastaba para que Harry pudiera conocer a su hijo, pero no pensó que ella sería testigo de ese encuentro. ¿Y todo por que? Porque Harry no se había ido de la casa cuando debió irse y espero hasta el último momento.

Por otro lado, Matt sonreía tímidamente a su padre , sin saber que lo era, porque lo recordaba como el señor que le había ivitado un helado o como el señor que se quedo cuidando su pelota cuando se la olvido en el parque.. ¡Aish! Ahora que lo recordaba..¡Su pelota! Tenía que pedírsela.

Harry largo tres sonoros Jajaja cuando inocentemente Matt le pidió su pelota. Harry primero se enjugo las lagrimas que llegaron sin ser invitadas y luego introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón extrayendo un par de llaves sujetas a un aro de plata unidas a un chupón del cual colgaba una pequeña esfera color naranja.

Matt miró con el ceño fruncido su pelota y luego a Harry. Sonriendo aún mas, Harry tomo su varito e hizo que la pelota volviera a su tamaño original..

La redonda y sonrosada carita de Matt brillo radiante al ver otra vez su pelota. La aferró en sus bracitos y luego, tomando por sorpresa a Harry y a todos abrazó a su padre en agradecimiento. _Glacias_, dijo y Harry sin poder contenerse mas lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Se trataba de su hijo, del niño que creyó que nunca conocería porque supuestamente había muerto.

-No lloles- le dijo Matt como si fuera una orden.

Sus palabras hizo que Harry se estremeciera aún más a la vez que experimentaba una sensación de consuelo.

-Ya está! Ya no lloro.

Matt le sonrió radiante y luego, llevando la pelota consigo corrió hacia su madre.

-mila mamá- dijo mostrándole la pelota.

-Si amor, está muy bonita- tenía la voz quebrada. Obviamente la escena presenciada la había conmovido muy a su pesar, sin embargo, eso no decía nada acerca de su resolución.

Miro a Harry. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero la mirada de Ginny seguía siendo tan fría llena de rencor hacia él. Harry sabía perfectamente que ya nada tenía que seguir haciendo ahí.

Era el momento de marcharse.

-Er… bien, ya me tengo que ir- dijo al cabo de un momento en el que recobro la compostura.

-¿Qué¿por qué?- saltaron los niños

-Bueno, porque yo…

-Niños, Harry haré un largo viaje y solo de semana podrán verlo.- dijo Ginny temiendo a lo que Harry podría decir.

-¿Te vas a un viaje?¿a dónde?- quiso saber Jarod con urgencia.

Justo cuando creía que ya tenía una familia, su papá se iba,,,¡mmm! Algo le no le gusto nada de ese inesperado viaje.

-Er…yo… la verdad..

-Te vas lejos?-pregunto James

-¿Cuándo regresas?-quiso saber Sirius.

Harry no sabía que responderles. Había pensado decirles la verdad, que él y Ginny se divorciarían, pero esa mentira…¿Por qué Ginny dijo que se iba de viaje?

-Bebes, no molesten a su padre con tantas preguntas.

-Pero mamá! No queremos que papá se vaya. Queremos que se quede aquí y que todos vivamos juntos y felices para siempre.

Eso conmovió a sus padres, pero mas conmovedor fue el que Matt interviniera.

-Yo tampoco quelo- dijo Matt acercándose a Harry y abrazándolo. Le gustaba mucho el señor de los helados.

Harry sonrió amargamente ante las palabras del menor de sus hijos. A penas y lo acababa de conocer y ya se tenía que separar de él.

Se sintió un miserable.

-Hijos… aunque yo este lejos vendré a visitarlos…

-¿Cuándo? Porque yo no quiero esperar mucho- dijo Sirius

-Ni yo- dijo James- No quiero que te vayas papá.

Y para su malestar, Ginny tuvo que reconocer que existía un fuerte lazo entre sus hijos y Harry. La separación futura sería muy dura.

-Debiste irte anoche o en el peor de los casos bien temprano por la mañana.- le reprochó Ginny cuando los niños subieron por unos minutos a sus habitaciones a buscar sus objetos mas preciados para darle a su papá, así que cuando él estuviera lejos cada vez que los vea se acordaría de ellos.

-No pensé que llegarían hasta la tarde- se justifico- Además¿qué hay de malo en que quiera despedirme de mis hijos?

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Para los niños esto es muy doloroso. Por eso no quería que te encontraran aquí. Yo…les habría dicho que te salió un viaje de último momento y ellos entendería de tu ausencia.

-Hablando de eso ¿Por qué les dijiste que me iba de viaje?

-Quiero que los niños se acostumbren a vivir sin ti antes de que se enteren de la verdad.

-El que nos divorciemos no quiere decir que no los vuelva a ver… a menos que tu…

-No imagines cosas donde no las hay- dijo Ginny- nunca te separaría de tus hijos, a menos claro, se me presente un viaje.

Harry frunció el ceño

-Acaso es eso? Piensas viajar y llevarte a los niños contigo?

Ginny se tomo su tiempo antes de responder.

-Tal vez.

Harry cerró los puños con fuerza clavando sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. En medio de ese maldito silencio, se podían oír en la planta superior, los pasos apresurados de los niños que iban de un lado a otro buscando sus recuerdos.

Harry trato de relajarse mas que todo por la presencia de Matt que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Bien… si quieres el divorcio te lo daré.- y el corazón y el alma se le rompía.

-Me parece bien, no quiero seguir por mucho mas tiempo atada a ti.- dijo sin el menor reparo aunque ella al igual que Harry sufría, pero su odio y su rencor, su orgullo herido era mucho más poderoso que cualquier sentimiento de amor hacia él.

-Estas siendo demasiado cruel conmigo…-dijo al cabo de unos momentos de silencio.

-Y cuando tu lo fuiste conmigo?

La cara de Harry se desencajó. Había sido un golpe bajo y doloroso. Y antes que él pudiera decir algo más, los niños reaparecieron con sus tesoros guardados en una caja de zapatos.

Harry prometió cuidar del tesoro durante su viaje. Cogió la caja la redujo y la guardo en su bolso. A cada uno de sus hijos los abrazó y les dejo un beso en la frente y cuando llego el turno de Matt, este le dijo:

-Te lo legalo- le ofrecía su pelota.

Había visto como los otros le daban una caja a Harry con un tesoro de cada uno adentro y entonces creyó que él también debía hacerlo, aunque no entendía muy bien la razón¿qué?¿viaje?¿dónde?¡chao!

Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras Ginny experimentaba una sensación de vacío en el vientre.

Se miraron, pero ninguno habló. Ella ni siquiera le dijo **adiós **o un** cuídate, **nada. En cambio él, antes de salir de casa dijo: **pórtense bien y…cuiden de su madre, **para luego girarse hacia ella y decirle **adiós, **pero Ginny se mostró igual de indiferente.

Los niños salieron detrás de Harry y una vez que se quedo sola no pudo contener por mas tiempo las lagrimas que furiosas pedían por su liberación.

Con el corazón cortado en mil pedacitos, con el alma por los suelos y sus sueños e ilusiones rotas y el orgullo herido, Ginny vio como el hombre al que a pesar de todo seguía amando, se iba..

-Pero esta es la última vez que voy a llorar por ti- decía asomándose a la ventana y viéndolo contemplara la casa por última vez- A partir de este momento no volveré a derramar ni una sola lagrimas más.

Pero ella sabía que no sería nada fácil cumplir esa promesa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Con un gesto miserable, Harry le dio la espalda a sus hijos y se dirigió hacia la Harley Davidson aparcada frente a su casa.

Los cuatro niños estaban sentaditos en la escalera del pórtico de la casa viendo como su papá acomodaba sus cosas en la parte d atrás de la motocicleta.

Harry dio un último vistazo a la casa, contempló brevemente a sus hijos y finalmente, sus ojos hicieron la parada hacia una de las ventanas. Entre las cortinas se dibujaba la pequeña y delgada figura de Ginny. Sonrió con amargura y se dijo que era un imbecil al desear que Ginny tuviera un arranque de último momento y saliera de la casa para pedirle, suplicarle que no se vaya y que no la dejara, que le daría una oportunidad, sin embargo, Harry sabía que eso no pasaría.

Se maldijo a sí mismo y a su suerte.

Harry emprendió su vuelo sin mirar atrás mientras sentía como su alma se rompía y como gruesas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos estorbando su visión, porque a pesar de todo seguía amando a la mujer que dejaba atrás. Entonces ¿Por qué si la amaba la dejaba? Era de una u otra forma algo que le debía después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento. Si ella quería su libertad, se la daría así el se muriera de dolor y desesperación por ella.

No había vuelta de pagina.

Ginny nunca le perdonaría.

Y Harry solo se tendría que conformar a vivir únicamente con sus recuerdos..

Flash Back

_-Por favor, no regresen muy tarde. Harry te la encargo mucho. _

_-descuide Señora Weasley. Le aseguro que Ginny no estará en mejores manos que las mías- y sonrió libertinamente no notando la cara de desconcierto de Molly. _

_Riendo, Ginny se aferró al cuerpo de Harry y le dijo adiós a su madre mientras la motocicleta ascendía al firmamento. _

_-"descuide Señora Weasley. Le aseguro que Ginny no estará en mejores manos que las mías"…tú si que eres un descarado- le decía Ginny luego de imitar la voz de Harry al dirigirse a su madre.- si mi mamá supiera. _

_-Si tu mamá supiera, qué? El que ya no seas virgen o de lo que hacemos cuando supuestamente vamos al cine? _

_Ginny le dio un peñisco en las costillas a Harry. Y en vez de aullar se rió. _

_-Si serás… obviamente que si mi mamá se entera de esas dos cosas y de las otras, nos hace casa mañana mismo. _

_Harry guardo silencio unos minutos _

_-Olvidaba que tu madre es una mujer extremadamente conservadora, sin embargo, a mi no me importaría que me obligaran a casarme contigo. _

_Ginny pareció quedarse aturdida. _

_-Te das cuenta de l oque me dices… acaso tu.. _

_-¿A ti no te gustaría? _

_-¿Ser la Sra. Potter? Jajajaja, sí claro y después me gustaría tener también mi propia madriguera- dijo divertida no tomando en cuenta el tono serio de la voz de Harry. _

_-Me llevarás finalmente al cine hoy?- pregunto al cabo de unos minutos mientras se apretaba suavemente a su espalda y cerraba los ojos para disfrutar de su aroma y calidez. _

_-Eso pensaba hacer después de ir al centro comercial.- Ginny ronroneo y le planto un beso en la espalda- Ya sabes, necesito ropa nueva, no puedo seguir usando las de mi primo ahora que ya no sigo n el colegio. _

_-No, no puedes… _

_-Ginny.. _

_-'…' _

_-Te molesta que no vayamos a mi departamento. _

_-No cielo, creo que hacemos bien el no ir a tu departamento. _

_-¿Por qué no? Creía que te gustaba mi compañía. _

_-Me fascina, es solo que… a veces hay que cambiar un poco la rutina, ya sabes, para no aburrirnos. _

_-Yo nunca me aburriría de hacer el amor contigo… _

_-Mas te vale ¿Eh? Por que si no…- y Ginny hizo n gesto con sus dedos como si se tratara de una tijera. _

_Rieron. _

_Eran como las diez de la mañana cuando llegaron al centro comercial de la ciudad. Inmediatamente se fueron hacia la sección de artículos y prendas para hombres; y si no fuese por el buen gusto de Ginny, Harry habría comprado ropa que sin lugar a duda le hubiesen hecho ver como un NERD. _

_-Y no hay que olvidarnos de la ropa interior. Necesitas unos nuevos con urgencia.- decía la pelirroja metiendose en esa parte de la sección donde varios hombres se sorprendieron de verla ya que Ginny estaba muy concentrada escogiendo los ideales para su novio. _

_Harry la veía divertido mientras escogía minuciosamente su ropa interior. Ginny conocía su tamaño exacto y si le vendaran los ojos el resultado sería el mismo. _

_-Esta dicho y escrito, mi vida sin ti es una mierda- decía Harry mientras salían de la tienda. _

_-Ya. Mejor calla y dame un besito- le estiro la trompa y cerro los ojos, pero Harry no le iba a dar el gusto de darle solo un pico. Le paso la lengua por la parte inferior de sus labios. Ela abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. _

_-Me dejarías hacerte un regalo?- le pregunto antes que ella le regañara por lo que acababa de hacer. _

_-¿un regalo?¿para qué si no es mi cumpleaños? _

_-Ya lo sé bobita- dijo- pero me gustaría hacerte un regalo. _

_-Y que clase de regalo sería?- pregunto curiosa. _

_Harry miró sobre su hombro y Ginny se dio vuelta. _

_-Oh no, cielo! yo no puedo aceptar..._

_-Pero yo quiero hacerlo._

_-Pero yo no quiero que gastes tu dinero en mi. Mejor guardalo para algo importante surja._

_-Tu eres importante._

_Ginny sintió derretirse como la mantequilla al sol, por merlin! Harry era su sol._

_-No sé..._

_-Mira, hagamos algo... Que tal si para que no te sientas mal por mi obsequio hacemos de cuenta que lo que te quiero dar es un adelanto de cumpleaños._

_Ginny se lo penso y se hizo un poco la dificil, pero finalmente acepto. Y de todos los modelitos que había elegido durante su recorrido por la tienda decidió llevarse unicamente un par de cosas, sin embargo, en un descuido suyo, Harry se las arreglo para introducir los otros modelitos que a Ginny le habían encantado entre los paquetes._

_Y Ginny no se daría cuenta de ello hastra que llegara a casa y se fijara, pues el peso del paquete no era nada poruqe Harry hizo con un simple encantamiento hizo que estos no pesaran mas de lo que ya pesaba._

_Después de las compras, Harry tenía planeado llevar a Ginny a un buenrestaurante con buena comida, pero Ginny se las arreglo para convencerlo de que la llevara al McDonalds._

_-Si mi mamá supiera que me has traido aquí- decía mordiendo su hamburguesa y saboreandola..._

_Harry sonrió y se llevó a la boca su último pedazo de hamburguesa_

_-Si tu mamá supiera me cuelga. A ella no le gusta que te traiga a comer comida chatarra._

_Ginny se encogió de hombros mientras harry la contemplaba con un brillo especial en sus ojos._

_Ginny al darse cuenta de ello dejo de comer para preguntarle porque la miraba tanto._

_-Eres tan hermosa.._

_Ella se sonrojo._

_-No me molestes y déjame comer en paz._

_Harry se largó a reír y luego cuando ya se suponía que debía dejarse de reír, volvió a reíse._

_-¿Que es tan gracioso?_

_-Si te vieras. Una niña de cinco sabe comer mejor que tu una hamburguesa. Te has ensuciado de Katchup, jajaja..._

_-Mira quien habla. tu criticando mi manera de comer y tu también estas todo sucio._

_Harry dejo de reíse y se paso la servilleta por la boca, pero Ginny nego con la cabeza para hacerle entender que seguía sucio._

_-Pues donde tengo la mancha._

_Ginny le hizo una seña para que se acercara._

_-Aquí- y al igual como Harry lo hizo a la salida del centro comercial, Ginny le paso la lengua sobre la comisura de los labios._

_Harry parpadeo sorprendido y luego algo nervioso le dijo._

_-No vuelvas a hacer eso._

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Pues porque, porquesi lo vuelves a hacer olvidaré que hay gente aquí y después... comenzaré a besarte desalmadamente y_ _no podría parar. Arrastraría mis labios a lo largo de la suave longitud de tu garganta hasta llegar a esos diminutos y molestos botones de tu traje. Y luego los desabotonaría despacio uno a uno y te abriría la chaqueta._

_Ginny lo miro con espanto, pero no dijo nada y dejo que Harry siguiera con las cosas pervertidas que le gustaría hacerle._

_-Luego, me inclinaría y te besaría a través del algodón de tu blusa. Tomaría tu rosado pezón en mi boca y lo succionaría hasta que se convirtiera en un pequeño y duro botón. Y entonces, cuando eso ya no bastara, deslizaría tu camisa a lo largo de tu piel hasta que tus pechos quedaran libres y expuestos, me inclinaría y volvería a empezar de nuevo._

_Ginny trago duro a la vez que un calor ya conocido comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo y se concentraba en la parte central de su femenidad. _

_-Me desharía despacio de cada prenda de tu ropa hasta que estuvieras maravillosamente desnuda en mis brazos. Y luego comenzaría a besarte, cada maldito centímetro de ti, hasta que temblaras de deseo. __Y después te acostaría y cubriría tu cuerpo con el mío, aplastándote contra el piso. Y entonces entraría en ti, Dios, tan despacio, saboreando cada segundo en que te hiciera mía.- La voz de Harry se quebró, y se le entrecortó el aliento cuando una imagen de Ginny con sus largas piernas desnudas aferradas con fuerza alrededor de su cintura flotó en su mente.-¿Qué tienes que decir a eso? _

_Ginny ignoró la cruda pregunta, su cuerpo estaba inundado de las sensuales imágenes que él había plantado allí. Estaba ardiendo, y lo deseaba, de todas las formas posibles. Era ahora o nunca (1)_

_Y se le tiro encima olvidando que estaban en un lugar publico. Cayeron al piso, ella sobre él. Lo besó, se besaron desesperadamente, el mundo había dejado de existir en torno y si no hubiese sido por la intervención del administrador habrian hecho el amor ahí mismo._

_En el departamento, sobre la cama, con los cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos, y enrollados en una ensalada de brazos y y piernas. Harry le pregunto a Ginny._

_-¿Que pelicula supuestamente hemos ido ver ahora que tu mamá pregunte?_

_-mmm... le diremos que fuimos a ver Titanic(2)_

Flash bakc end.

No había esperado menos de sus hijos. En la cajita del tesoro había una quaffle, un colmillo de dragón bebé y un beozar que pertenecía a Jarod, Sirius y James respectivamente.

_Harry recordaba que la quaffle de Jarod había sido un regalo suyo y de Ginny en su cumpleaños numero dos, aunque Harry hubiese preferido regalarle una snitch, sin embargo, el pequeño demostró mucho mas interés en anotar goles que buscar una pequeña pelotilla revoloteadora. _

Suspiró y Sonrió amargamente al recordar la época en la que él y Ginny eran tan felices con su Jarod… luego vendrían James y Sirius…

_En una excursión que hicieron hace dos años a Rumania para visitar al tío Charlie, Sirius en una de sus travesuras se adentro en el nido de un Colacuerno Húngaro donde dos diminutos Dragonzuelos jugaban. Afortunadamente aún eran bebes, sin embargo, eso no los hacía menos peligrosos. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de donde se había ido a meter su hijo casi se muere. __Para suerte de Harry y de Sirius, la madre dragón no estaba en el criadero y Sirius salió ileso y brillando de felicidad llevando consigo un diente de Dragón en la mano. _

Harry recordó que esa travesura por poco y lo mata de los nervios. No recordaba que había estado haciendo en esos momentos, pero lo cierto es que cuando se dio cuanta que su hijo no estaba por ningún lado, creyó que volvía morir. Si perder a Ginny ya había sido muy doloroso… un hijo… estaba seguro que no lo habría soportado…

_El beozar de James también fue adquirido en una travesura. Pues resulta que Harry había llevado a sus hijos a San Munsgo ya que a los tres les dio varicela al mismo tiempo. Harry enloqueció y lo peor es que estaba solo sin la ayuda de Hermione, pues había salido de viaje con Draco… en fin… el asunto es que tuvo que llevar los tres niños el solo, después de una cansada jornada laboral, Elliot, afortunadamente estaba de turno y los atendió como debía. Los puntitos rojos no desaparecieron, pero la fiebre bajo lo suficiente como para devolverlos a la lucidez. Harry dejo a sus tres hijos sentados en el mullido sofá en un cuartito dentro del consultorio mientras Elliot le daba las respectivas indicaciones cuando, James inesperadamente se puso de pie y se acercó a una vitrina donde había una cajita que ya antes había visto en casa del abuelo por lo que sabía de antemano que es lo que había dentro así que sin perder tiempo cogió una silla la acerco y se subió y…A continuación nadie supo como fue que James terminó colgado en uno de los repisas de la enorme vitrina; Sirius fue a buscar a papá mientras Jarod hacía todo lo posible que por si su hermano caía lo hiciera sobre él, afortunadamente no fue necesario porque su padre llegó a tiempo para atraparlo en el aire, en cuanto al objetivo de James que era un beozar ya lo tenía consigo._

Harry terminó de acomodar los tres tesoros de sus hijos en la mesita de centro en la pequeña sala de su departamento. A esta colección agregó la pelota de Matt.

Tras un suspiro de congoja, Harry miró en torno a su departamento. Hacía años que no lo utilizaba. No desde que dejo la vida de soltero. Era una sola habitación amplia y bien iluminada y con una terraza que tenía vista hacia la ciudad entera . Las areas como la cocina, el comedor, la sala se encontraban todos en el mismo ambiente, pero distribuidos correctamente. El baño se encontraba en un cuarto aparte en la parte superior donde estaba el dormitorio. El dormitorio no tenía puerta ni pared que separara de los otros ambientes, simplemente había que subir una escalera de caracol y ya. (para mejor alusión, si alguien ha visto rebelde guíense de los dormitorios que están separados en dos niveles).

Suspiró.

Había demasiados recuerdos en ese lugar. Ginny y él habían pasado los mejores momentos de su noviazgo encerrados en esas cuatro paredes amándose y jurándose amor para toda la vida.

Sería difícil tratar de no pensar, pero Harry quería hacerse la idea de que podría.

¿Podrá?

No lo sabía

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione había recibido una nota de Ron en la que le pedía que se vieran a la una de la tarde en el lobby del ministerio para ir juntos a almorzar. Hermione feliz le envió una nota para confirmar la cita.

Hace dos días que no se veían a causa de un mal entendido. Ron la acusó de querer algo con Harry y ella obviamente ofendida le respondió: "Ojala y me hubiese enamorado de él y no de un idiota y troglodita como tú" y después de eso no se habían vuelto a ver.

Eran como diez para la una cuando Hermione llego al Lobby del ministerio. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que pasaría cuando estuvieran frente a frente. "_Si no fuera por toda esta gente me lo comería a besos y le pediría que me haga el amor_"- pensó y se sorprendió a sí misma lo deseosa y urgida que estaba por encontrarse con Ron a solas..¡Por merlín! Como lo extrañaba.

Solo habían transcurrido algunos minutos de su llegada cuando alguien llegó por detrás y le tocaron el hombro.

Hermione dio un respingo y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al descubrir que no se trataba de Ron.

-¿Tu?- dijo casi en un hilo de voz por la sorpresa.

-Hola Hermione¿Cómo has estado?

-Er…yo…

-Parece que no te ha dado gusto volver a verme. ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que te alegrarías.

-No es eso…digo estoy…me has sorprendido, es todo.

-Ya lo creo- dijo el rubio sonriendo- Pero, oye! Aún no me has saludado. Por lo menos merezco un abrazo.

Hermione dudo un poco ya que ron estaba pronto a llegar y si los veía en ese plan…, pero luego, considerándolo mejor no había razón para no hacerlo ¿no? Total, ellos habían quedado como amigos.

-¿qué haces aquí? Te creía en Francia.

-Estaba y tenía planeado quedarme un par de meses mas, pero me aburrí y decidí regresar-explicó- Por cierto, ni bien e puesto un pie en Londres y ya me enteré que estas saliendo con Weasley.

-Draco…

-No Hermione, no tienes nada que decirme. Es tu vida, eres una mujer libre y tienes todo el derecho de rehacer tu vida con quien quieras.- y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano

-Gracias. Espero que tu también estés haciendo lo mismo.

Draco suspiró con un suspiro.

-De hecho, estoy pensando seriamente en volver a casarme.

Hermione abrió grandes los ojos..

-¿de verdad?!- exclamo- Oh, Draco! Es estupendo!- y no puedo evitar abrazarlo con efusividad a la vez que lo besaba en la mejilla.

Justo para su mala suerte, Ron escogió ese momento para llegar, y al ver la escena se quedo petrificado ¿Qué demonios hacía Hermione abrazando tan calurosamente a su ex marido? Si quería saberlo debió acercarse y actuar y no quedarse ahí como un idiota pensando lo peor de la mujer que amaba, o mucho peor, darles la espalda miserablemente y huir sin saber la verdad.

Tiro el ramo de rosas que le compro a Hermione al basurero y se fue.

-¿Y… se puede saber quien es la afortunada?

Draco rió.

-Hermione, te he dicho que pienso casarme, pero no te he dicho que ya tengo con quien hacerlo.

Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo juguetonamente.

-Y yo que pensé…¿sabes? Deberíamos reunirnos una tarde para platicar.

-¿Por qué no ahora? Digo, yo tengo que ver unos asuntos con el ministro, pero, si tu quieres lo suspendo y ya.

-Me encantaría, pero he quedado con ron y no creo que tarde en llegar- dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Entiendo. En ese caso mejor me voy antes que me encuentre con Weasley. No vaya a ser de malas y te friegue el plan.

Hermione le sonrió incomoda.

Después de que se marchara Draco, Hermione se quedó esperando a Ron por espacio de 40 minutos, pero ni ratro de él y Hermione comenzó seriamente a preocuparse. _¿le habría pasado algo? Ojalá y no!, _pero en ningún momento a Hermione se le cruzo por la mente que en esos momento Ron estaba metido en la cabeza del cerdo bebiendo licor barato y pensando en ella como si fuera la peor mujer del mundo.

-¿aún no llega?- ahí estaba otra vez Draco.

-No y me preocupa.

-Seguramente ha tenido entrenamiento de último momento. Ya sabes como esas cosas…

Hermione se quedo pensando en esa posibilidad.

-Tal vez, pero aún así, me habría escrito aunque sea una nota para suspender y no lo hizo.

-Tal vez no le a alcanzado tiempo.

Hermione suspiro cansada.

-Ey, Ey! No te me deprimas bonita. Mira, mejor así ya que nosotros podemos aprovechar e ir a almorzar como teníamos planeado hacer..

Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo decirle que no sobre todo si él le sonreía encantadoramente.

-Bien, eso me hace pensar que aún hay algo de mi en ti..

-No seas…-le dio un manazo en el brazo y riendo salieron hacia el exterior.

Draco conducía su convertible negro por las calles de Londres mientras le platicaba a Hermione de su estadía en Francia y de lo bien que se la había pasado por esos lugares. Pero Hermione apenas y lo escuchaba. Sus pensamientos estaban a miles de kilómetros sobre cierto pelirrojo. ¡Ron!¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué no llegó a la cita planeada? Esas y muchas otras preguntas más se hacía a la vez que experimentaba una sensación de angustia..

-Qué no es esa tu amiga- dijo Draco deteniéndose en una avenida que se interceptaba con la calle que llevaba hacia el caldero Chorreante.

Hermione miro hacia la esquina donde en efecto, su amiga Nandini se encontraba con sus hijos cargando…¿baúles?

Se sorprendió y miro a Draco.

-¿Qué buena vista?- le dijo

-Nunca olvido una cara bonita- dijo sonriendo y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que…vamos a 5tener que dejar nuestro almuerzo para después.

Draco puso cara. Y el que quería llevarla a Anbrossia. Sin embargo, por alguna razón Draco no se opuso.

-Dejaremos nuestro almuerzo para otro día- dijo dándole la vuelta a la manzana para luego llegar a la entrada del Caldero Chorreante.

Justo cuando Nandini se estaba registrando, Hermione la abordó.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto luego de los correspondientes saludos.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Nandini con un suspiro cansino.

-Nos escapamos de casa- dijo Paul.

-¿qué?

-Tío Jeffrey le pagó-termino de contar Prudence.

Hermione se horrorizo al apartar los rizos negros de Nandini de su bello rostro y descubrir la mejilla violeta casi negra.

-Pero¿Por qué te golpeo?

Nandini se mordió los labios. La miro y luego fijo sus ojos en Draco. Sintió vergüenza.

-Er… yo…- Se sintió incomodo, pero por alguna razón no tuvo ganas de marcharse aunque tenía todo el permiso para hacerlo- Invito a los niños a comer un helado, sorprendiendo a Hermione y a sí mismo.

Las dos mujeres tomaron asiento unas mesas mas allá a la de Draco y los niños. Y mientras almorzaban algo liviano, Nandini le contó la historia completa a Hermione.

-…y es por eso que he dejado la casa. Las cosas entre mi hermano y yo están muy mal, además, no quiero que mis niños se vean metidos en este nuevo lío de violencia. Suficiente han tenido con su padre.

-Has hecho bien- dijo la castaña- sin embargo, no me parece que el _caldero chorreante _sea un lugar apropiado para que te vengas a vivir con los niños.

-Pero Hermione¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si no cuento con el dinero suficiente como para alquilar un departamento o una casa? Sabes perfectamente que yo no dispongo de un solo centavo.

-Eso es por no haber querido desplumar a tu ex marido cuando tenías todas las de ganar.

-Yo sólo quería estar libre y lejos de Marcus. Lo demás no me importaba.

Hermione suspiró.

-supongo que tienes razón.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio, cada una sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Hermione pensaba en que la vida no podría ser mas dura para una mujer como Nandini que al salir de un familia marcada por la violencia, volvía a otra y aún así sabía como salir adelante. Suspiró. Era admirable su determinación y sus ganas de sobresalir, mas que nada por sus hijos.

Instintivamente su mirada recayó sobre esos pequeños niños. Sonrió sorprendida y conmocionada al ver de repente la escena dibujada ante sus ojos. Draco sonreía y bromeaba con los pequeños como si fueran sus hijos. De súbito se sobrecogió y se sintió un poco triste por no haber podido darle a Draco la satisfacción de ser padre. No era culpa suya- se recordó. Sin embargo, aquellos abortos…2 para ser exactas habían marcado el final de su matrimonio, uno que se había salvado si esos niños habrían llegado a formarse, pero su débil vientre no se lo había permitido y tal vez una tercera vez, corría el riesgo de volver a tener un perdida y quien sabe… hasta podría ella morir.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza queriendo alejar de su mente aquellos tormentosos pensamientos y volvió a fijar su vista en Draco y los niños. Inmediatamente, después de estar analizándolos momentáneamente, se le ocurrió una magnifica idea.

-Es definitivo que no puedes volver a tu casa mientras tu hermano no este tras las rejas o en el peor de los casos en uno de los pabellones de enfermedades mentales de San Munsgo..

-Hermione...!- exclamo la mujer estremecida por lo ruda y cruel de sus palabras.

Hermione continuó sin hacer caso a esa protesta.

-Y tus hijos tampoco pueden vivir en un lugar tan inseguro como este- Ambas mueres se miraron fijamente por alguno momentos- Si estas de acuerdo, te iras a vivir a casa de un amigo.

Nandini frunció el ceño delicadamente. Como era todo en ella, delicado y refinado.

-¿Dónde?- quiso saber.

Vio como los ojos de Hermione se dirigían hacia un de las mesas cercanas y no tuvo dudas de lo que la castaña le estaba proponiendo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, tal como si se tratara de una adolescente.

-Oh, no, Hermione…

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero causar molestias.

-No lo haras y estoy segura que a Draco le será todo un placer tenerte en su casa- dijo recordando como Draco le había dado entender que la mujer le parecía guapa.

-Hermione…

-Ya veras..

Se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa en la que se encontraba con Draco. Los niños se fueron corriendo hacia su madre. Entonces, sin rodeos, Hermione se disparó con la historia de Nandini y su idea de que se vaya a vivir a su casa.

-Estas loca, Hermione! Yo no puedo hacer eso.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto con una vocecita dulce e inocente.

-Pues porque.. porque no.

-solo será por un pequeño tiempo.

-no..-se negó.

-Draco- puso cara. Draco ni la miró- Por favor.- Draco la miró de reojo- Hazlo por nuestra amistad y por los viejos tiempos.

-Hermione a mi me gusta mi independencia.

-Pero tu casa es tan grande. Estoy segura que ni cuenta te darás que están ahí.

Draco se lo pensó.

-Bueno, después de todo estos niños están bien educados. Supongo que no molestaran.

-No lo harán.

-Y Nandini es una mujer muy fina y elegante…

Hermione enarcó las cejas.

-¿Te gusta?

-A quien no, claro que comparada a ti..

-Oh, ya cállate- dijo divertida..

Rieron.

-En ese caso creo que ya no hay ningún inconveniente para que Nandini y los niños se vayan a vivir contigo.

Draco suspiró.

-Esta bien Hermione. Diles que pueden recoger sus cosas y venirse conmigo.

-Gracias Draco!- lo abrazó emocionada.- Pero sería mucho mejor si tú mismo se lo dices¿no crees?

Con un nuevo suspiro, Draco se puso de pie.

-Gracias, y disculpa por esta molestia.- le decía Nandini cuando se vieron frente al portal de la mansión Malfoy. Hermione no los había acompañado porque según ella llegaría tarde al trabajo

-No es ninguna molestia.- dijo- Hermione me ha explicado la situación y aunque no lo parezco quiero ayudar.

Le sonrió y Nandidni sintió una sensación muy familiar recorrerle el interior.

Draco ordenó a los elfos que subieran los baúles de los elfos a las habitaciones del lado este de la mansión, ahí era donde Nandini y los niño se instalarían.

-Espero que se sientan como en casa.

Ninguno pensó que a partir de ese momento, tal vez desde antes cuando se vieron por primera vez en el caldero chorreante hace un para de meses, sus vidas darían un gran giro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de despedirse de Draco y Nandini, Hermione se apresuró a escribir una nota al ministerio para avisar que se tomaría la tarde libre. No hace mucho que la habían ascendido así que ahora ella disponía de su tiempo como quisiese.

Se encontraba en la madriguera conversando con Arthur weasley, pues desde hace un par de días que Ron se había trasladado ahí luego de "pequeña" discusión que habían sostenido, pero antes, ella había ido al estadio de quidditch donde la selección Nacional se entrenaba. No encontró a Ron.

-_Estaba muy apurado. Parecía tener una cita, así que se marchó ni bien acabaron de entrenar- _dijo el guardián.

Hermione sabía que la cita era con ella, "pero no llegó" y eso la preocupó más.

Eran como las cinco cuando Hermione finalmente decidió retirarse, sin embargo, al momento que se dirigía hacia la chimenea, ron apareció.

-Ah, mira! ya llegó- dijo viendo a su hijo aparecer entre las llamas.

Por una fracción de segundos, Hermione se sintió arder en las llamas del mismísimo infierno hasta que Ron apartó la mirada de ella.

- Bueno, creo que mejor me voy a ver si ya puso la marrana.

Era evidente la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente y por alguna razón, Arthur advirtió que lo que Hermione y Ron tuvieran que decirse…las cosas no quedarían nada bien.

-Hola.- dijo Hermione tímidamente. Indecisa dio un par de pasos hacia él, pero enseguida tuvo que detenerse al volver a sentir el fuego de la mirada de Ron.

-¿a qué has venido?- le espetó fríamente sorprendiéndola.

-Er… Bueno, por si no lo recuerdas me mandaste una nota pidiéndome vernos, te estuve esperando donde quedamos, pero tu no llegaste y por eso estoy aquí.

Mientras hablaba ron la rodeo hasta llegar al otro lado de la sala . enterró sus manos en los bolsillos y la miro.

-Llegué- dijo secamente- pero como te vi tan ocupada, decidí marcharme para no molestar.

Hermione frunció el ceño porque no entendía ¿a que se refería ron con eso de no querer molestar? Se quedó pensando; entonces la imagen de Draco y ella en el lobby… Eso explicaba todo. Ron los había visto.

-Draco acaba de llegar de su viaje a Francia y fue una coincidencia el que nos hayamos encontrado en ese lugar.- trato de explicar, pero sabía que sería inútil, pues Ron no dejaba de sacudir la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica.

-Draco y yo sólo somos amigos- añadió sin saber porque lo estaba haciendo si Ron ya lo sabía.

Estaba desesperada.

Ron no le creía así que tenía que decir algo a su favor.

-Por el amor de Dios, Ron!

-Harry también es tu amigo ¿no?

Esa insinuación la perforó. La daño y la mato y la pisoteo como si fuera basura. No entendía porque ron la juzgaba tan mal. ¿Qué había hecho para que Ron la tratara tan mal? Y lo que era peor aún,¿cómo era capaz de dudar de su amor?

Con lagrimas de indignación y desilusión, Hermione recogió el bolso que había dejado caer en el sofá. Y con una fuerza que ni ella misma supo de donde le salió le dijo.

-si tan mala opinión tienes de mi. Si crees que soy una cualquiera que no merezco tu amor…muy bien… tu tampoco te lo mereces, no mereces nada mío, ni mi confianza ni mi cariño o admiración y respeto- hizo una pausa a la vez que observaba el rostro contraído del pelirrojo. Y para rematar el momento añadió- no te mereces siquiera mi amor.

Y en el momento que cogió los polvos flu, Ron se acercó por detrás y la obligó a girarse bruscamente. La miró a los ojos y le dijo.

-Nunca he tenido tu amor…

Con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, Hermione se soltó de él ofendida y herida. Le volteó la cara de una cachetada con la misma mano que aferraba el polvo flu.

Ron chilló, pero no por el golpe. Los polvos le habían entrado a los ojos y hasta había tragado de él. Pero a Hermione no le importó, ya nada de lo que tuviera que ver con él le importaba. Estaba dolida y furiosa y…y…¡Al diablo con Ronald Weasley!

-no voy a seguir que me sigas tratando de esta manera tan humillante- dijo con la voz temblando de la rabia- Y si tan mal mujer me crees, entonces has de cuenta que no existo, que nunca existí…-sollozó-… porque yo haré lo mismo. Porque a partir de este momento para mi nunca existió un Ron Weasley ni existirá otro.

Y sin decir mas, se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa con su dignidad y amor pisoteado por el hombre que tanto amaba.

-Ron, hijo¿Qué has hecho?

Al oír el chillido de dolor de su hijo, Arthur ingresó a la casa sin imaginarse ser testigo de tal escena.

-Ella no se merece mi amor- y Arthur se sorprendió verlo llorar- No se merece nada de mío. Esta muerta, muerta…

Lastima que cuando se diera cuenta de su error sería demasiado tarde.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose mareada y confundida…con el estomago revuelto y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

¿Estaría enferma?

La verdad, no, pero el estar de regreso en su casa la ponía mal.

El día anterior tan solo poner un pié en casa sintió que todas las fuerzas la abandonaban, y peor se sintió al encontrar a Harry ahí. Los recuerdos llegaron a ella para atormentarla con aquellos maravillosos momentos que paso en esa casa junto a su esposo e hijos, y también lo infeliz que fue tras cada discusión que lo obligaban a él irse de la casa para buscar consuelo en brazos ajenos…

Era tarde para poder huir y evitar encontrarse con su pasado. No había mas remedio que tratar de superar cualquier cosa por su bien el de sus niños.

Sin embargo, al llegar a la habitación matrimonial…

Las fuerzas la abandonaron y… se odió por seguir amando a Harry, a pesar e todo.

No tuvo otro remedio que instalarse en su habitación pese a todos esos tormentosos recuerdos, pero ¿qué podía hacer? No iba a instalarse en la otra habitación; la otra ocupada por Harry y la araña ¿verdad? Primero quemaba todo lo que había dentro antes de hacer algo así.

Afortunadamente, los niños, los cuatro pequeños hombres de su vida llegaron a su rescate y le hicieron compañía esa noche y las otras noches que llegaron…

Lista para empezar un nuevo día, luego del desayuno, Ginny decidió que debía empezar una campaña de fumigación para eliminar todo rastro de la araña.

Todos los cambios que Aranzazu había hecho, debían ser urgentemente reemplazados por sus muebles originales, er…, bueno, lo que quedaban de ellos, ya que, la araña se había desecho de la mayoría de ellos echándolos a la basura y lo que quedo, que no era mucho, fue rescatado y muy bien guardados por Jarod, los gemelos y dobby, el elfo.

-bien..creo que necesitaremos muebles nuevos y…todo nuevo- decía Ginny analizando e; sala vacía de su casa.

-si mamá!-

Asintió Jarod brillando en una sonrisa. Aún no se creía que su mamá estuviera viva y con él. ¡Aish! Que bonita que era! Mas bonita de lo que se la recordaba y mucho mas bonita que el retrato que papá pinto..

-¿Por qué sonríes tanto amor?- pregunto al darse cuenta de la mirada de su hijo sobre ella.

-Estoy muy feliz mamá- se encogía de hombros.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tanta felicidad?

-Porque no estas en el cielo como pensé. Por eso estoy muy feliz.

Ginny sonrió encantada y conmovida por sus palabras que suprimió un sollozo y le tendió los brazos antes de que se le salieran las lagrimas. Jarod dejó de hacer lo que hacía, para ir junto a su madre y abrazarla.

Mientras los gemelos y Matt miraban sin entender que pasaba.

-Te quiero mucho mamá.

-Y yo a ti amor. A ti y a tus hermanos…

Jarod sonrió y luego, mirando a su mamá con esos ojazos color azul verdosos, mientras irradiaban luz y felicidad, le dijo:

-Ojalá y mi papá regrese pronto de su viaje para que todos estemos juntos, juntos, juntos y seamos muy, muy felices…

Ginny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para inventarse una sonrisa, ya que las palabras de su hijo y su ilusión de tener una familia la afectaron.

Volvieron al quehacer y Ginny trato por todos los medios posibles no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. Y como siempre, tarde se daba cuenta que debió decirle a los niños lo del divorcio desde el principio.

La tarde siguió pasando y Ginny terminó por olvidar de recriminarse su error. La casa les estaba quedando bien aunque sin muebles, claro, pero eso no importaba de momento. Dobby estaba en casa por ordenes de Harry así que debía servirle a Ginny como si se tratase de él y Ginny lo agradeció enormemente, ya que sin el elfo jamás habrían terminado de empaquetar todas esas cosas que la araña adquirió para redecorar (bueno si es que el estilo refrigerado se le llamaba decoración), la casa.

-No, Llevaremos todas estas cosas a una tienda de segunda mano y las venderemos.- dijo Ginny ante la pregunta de James que si iban a botar esas cosas a la basura.

-¿Por qué?- se apresuró a preguntar Sirius. Esos dos estaban en la etapa de las preguntas..

-Porque así, el dinero que nos den por estas cosas, aunque sea poco, será llevado al fondo de ahorros de la fundación "Hope"

-¿qué es Hope?-pregunto James.

-Es el nombre de la fundación- se apresuró a responder Jarod que lo había entendido todito.

Ginny le sonrió. Pero ninguno de los niños sabía de que era la fundación y Ginny tampoco se los explico ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabía, pero solo nombrarla la piel se le erizó ya que esa "Fundación" Fue creada para ayudar a las viudas y huérfanos de la guerra contra Voldemort.

Al finalizar la tarde, Ginny y sus cuatro pequeños estaban disfrutando de unas sándwich preparados por Dobby, cuando inesperadamente recibieron una visita.

-¿Tu?

-Hola Gabrielle.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto sin desearlo haber hecho.

-Te extrañaba.

Se hizo un silencio. Ginny no podía dejar de mirarlo con recelo, sobre todo porque recordó como ese hombre que tenía en frente la mantuvo aislada, no, mejor dicho, prisionera durante un mes en la mansión Marshall.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el visitante.

Ginny dudo, pero se recordó que no podía ser descortés.

-disculpa que no te invite a sentar, pero como te habrás dado cuenta, no tengo muebles.

Jeffrey sonrió, pero no dijo nada, simplemente sonrió y luego sacó su varita agitándola ágilmente. Acto seguido ante ellos había una mesita con dos sillas. Sobre la mesa había una tetera con té humeante, tazas y un par de platos con salmón ahumado y otro con galletas.

-¡Orales!- exclamaron los gemelos ante la reciente muestra de magia.

Los dos adultos se volvieron hacia ellos.

Junto a los gemelos estaban Jarod y Matt. Este último puso cara de molestia y le jale jaló a Jarod del polo diciéndole despacito: él es malo. Pero como siempre Jarod lo ignoró de la misma forma de cuando se le se acercaba para jugar con él.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Ginny le ordenó a Dobby que se llevara a los niños a la cocina.

Protestas. Ellos también querían comer galletas, menos Jarod que miraba con desconfianza a Jeffrey.

-Esos niños parecen educados.

-Mis "hijos" son educados.

-Er… sí, bueno…verás Gabrielle..

-Ginny..- interrumpió la pelirroja- mi nombre es Ginny no Gabrielle.- aclaró.

-sí, bien, esto…"Ginny", yo he venido porque quería hablar contigo de algo importante.

Ginny lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Tú dirás.

Jeffrey le dio un sorbo a su taza de humeante té considerando la posibilidad de siempre no decirle la razón por la cual había ido a su casa, pero las palabras de Nandini antes de marcharse de su casa le martilleaban la mente: "_…Si quieres que Ginny te vea como tu quieres, debes decirle la verdad, ella de debe saberlo de tu propia boca antes que alguien mas se lo diga… Es por tu bien._"

-Yo… ¿cómo has estado?- Ginny lo miró desconcertada.

-Bien- respondió.

-¿Bien, lo que es bien o…feliz?

-Bien feliz- dijo ella para acabar con ese tonto interrogatorio.

-Bien… creo que eso es bueno ¿verdad?

Algo no estaba bien y se podía percibir en el aire que detrás de la visita de Jeffrey había algo más.

La curiosidad la invadía y también una inesperada inquietud.

-¿qué pasa Jeffrey? Me parece que estas queriendo decirme algo pero no te atreves…¿o me equivoco?

Jeffrey se vio obligado a darle otro sorbo a su té. Nunca había visto a "Gabrielle" tan atrevida, sin peos en la lengua y mecho menos tan directa. Se asustó. La Gabrielle que recordaba era callada, sumisa y asustadiza, pero esta no ¡Por Merlín! Estaba sudando y las piernas le temblaban.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Jeffrey? Te has puesto de repente muy pálido.

-Er... yo…- trago duro. Estuvo a punto de decirle: "no pasa nada" y a continuación se iba por una tangente, pero era obvio que con ésta Gabrielle sería muy difícil escapar.- Deja, no es nada es solo que yo… bueno, yo quería decirte algo muy importante.-Ginny ya lo sabía y aguardó en silencio a que Jeffrey continuara.- Tal vez después de lo que te diga no quieras volverme a ver, pero es necesario..

-Por favor Jeffrey, sin rodeos.

Jeffrey asintió y sin mirarla a los ojos dijo:

-Después de pensarlo mucho y darme cuenta de mi error he venido a decirte la verdad- alzó la mirada y vio curiosidad e inquietud en ella- Yo…siempre supe quién eras.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**(1)**La escena en donde Harry describe lo que le gustaría hacerle a Ginny fue extraida y adaptada de una novela que leí llamada _Dancing at midnight_ de Julia Quinn

**(2)**Titanic, se supone que estan en el año 98, justo el año en que se estreno dicha película.

**N/A: **Este ha sido un capitulo un tantito larguito y creo que no será el primero ni el último ya que tal vez hayan mas largos que este o mas cortos, bueno la verdad que ni yo sé.

¿Qué pasará ahora¿cómo reaccionará Ginny? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de este fic: "De tal palo, tal astilla"

Bss y salu2

Y no se olviden de dejar review y leer **La Rebelión del Elegido** que lo tienen muy abandonado.

Bye.


	16. Chapter 16

Annie-bella3, carolagd, hermioneyron, Belu, anisza, Vicus Riddle, Katryna, lucre, Vivi-G Weasley, andeli, LolaBellaxx, Catherine McKinnon, Eri mond licht, cotita, anatripotter, jamesandmolly, Ernesto, wendelin, rosycarmen, Lady Black, Amy-Black-Temes, BiAnK rAsClIfFe, ghysella, mariana, lunatipola, Anjaly (declarada desde este momento mi asistente)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por la paciencia.

Espero que este capitulo les guste ya que va dedicado a ustedes.

**16.- De tal palo tal astilla **

-…Yo siempre supe quien eras…

'_yo siempre supe quien eras… siempre… siempre…siempre…_'

Ginny creía no haber escuchado bien- No- mejor dicho, creía no haber entendido bien. Sin embargo, las palabras estaban ahí, golpeándole duramente la mente. Miró a Jeffrey queriendo descubrir en su rostro cansado y enfermo alguna señal que le dijera que era mentira y que se trataba de una broma. Una broma de mal gusto, pero finalmente una broma.

Pero nada.

No podía creer que aquel hombre que tenía en frente, aquel que había cuidado de ella y de Matt cuando mas lo necesitaban, que les había dado un techo donde vivir y un pan que llevarse a la boca y le había ofrecido su amistad y luego su amor…

¿Por qué? Se pregunto.

No había respuesta.

En realidad no había una respuesta si es que la tuviera para justificar un acto tan bajo y ruin como el que había cometido Jeffrey.

Si el odio que sentía por Harry por humillar y despreciar su amor era infinitamente grande, este era infinitamente mil veces mas por haberla alejado de su familia, por haberse aprovechado de ella y por haber traicionado su amistad.

La reacción de Ginny no fue como Jeffrey pensó que sería.

Silencio.

Ella estaba aparentemente tranquila, demasiado tranquila que hasta miedo daba. Pero Jeffrey consideró aquello a su favor sin embargo, cuando Ginny habló, Jeffrey supo que hubiese preferido que ella gritara, lo hechizara y hasta si era posible que lo asesinara.

-Así que…siempre supiste quien era yo…- dijo y su voz aparentemente calmada sonó muy peligrosa.

-Gabrielle, yo…

-Desde cuando lo sabes?- Jeffrey no se esperó esa pregunta- Porque supongo que lo sabes desde antes que yo recuperara la memoria¿verdad?

Jeffrey asintió.

-¿Lo sabias desde antes que me pidieras matrimonio?

Jeffrey asintió bajando la mirada

-¿Lo sabías desde antes que llegáramos a Londres?

Jeffrey volvió a asentir tragando duro.

-Entonces…debo suponer que también lo sabías desde antes que suspendieras la búsqueda de mis familiares y me propusieras adoptar el nombre de Gabrielle Wolfgand¿verdad?

Y tanto Jeffrey como Ginny sabían que eso era mas o menos 2 años completos y un poco más.

-¿sabes? Ni siquiera me voy a tomar la molestia de preguntarte porque lo hiciste.

-Gabrielle..

-…Porque no me interesa saberlo- continuo como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Tienes que escucharme.- Ginny se puso de pié y camino hacia la puerta principal abriéndola- yo..yo todo lo hice por…

-No me interesa escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme, ahora si me haces el favor de marcharte.

-No, no me iré. De aquí no salgo hasta que me escuches.- y cerró la puerta de una patada.- oíste.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa y darme ordenes?

-Soy un hombre que te ama y dispuesto a todo por ti.

-¿Por mi o por ti? porque de algo estoy segura, nada de lo que has hecho lo has hecho por mi, sino, por y para tu beneficio…

-No es como lo planteas, si me dejaras explicarte.

-…me alejaste de las personas que amo. De mi familia, de mis hijos y… y de Harry..!-se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de ordenar palabras. Esto último no lo había querido decir, pero le resultaba inevitable no mencionar a Harry.

Jeffrey que había sufrido el impacto de aquellas palabras que por más cruel que le resultara eran ciertas, resueltamente se empeñó en convencerse que no era así, si no, que Gabrielle lo quería castigar por su engaño. Así que…a ella también tenía que convencerla que era a él a quien quería y no a Harry.

-Estas mal…- dijo a Jeffrey- A ti sólo…eras mi amigo!

-Pero te ibas a casar conmigo- insistió

-Porque creí en ese momento que no tenía a nadie sólo a ti y a Nandini…

Y de pronto su voz se apago.

Seguramente Nandini también sabía la verdad y nunca se lo dijo.

Miro a Jeffrey.

-¿Nandini también lo sabía?- Pregunto

Jeffrey parpadeo un poco confundido, pero luego lo entendió todo, así que no encontro mejor manera que vengarse de su hermana por haberle dejado escapar.

Asintió.

-Te aseguro que ella lo descubrió antes que yo.

Ginny no quería creerle, pero se le veía tan convincente, tan seguro de lo que decía. ¡Que idiota que había sido! Los dos hermanos la habían traicionado; sin embargo, había algo mas en este asunto, algo que no encajaba.

Nandini le había ayudado a escapar. Además recordó el miedo y la sorpresa dibujados en su rostro.

Jeffrey mentía.

-Tan idiota y estúpida me crees- dijo mirándolo con un odio que Jeffrey no se esperaba.

Parpadeo desconcertado..

-¿Qué?- logró preguntar.

-No voy a dejar que me vuelvas a mentir por milésima vez…

-Gabrielle, yo no…

-Ginny!- grito la pelirroja- me llamo Ginny y quiero que te vayas de mi casa y desaparezcas de mi vista, de mi vida. No quiero volver a verte nunca más Jeffrey Marshall.

Aquello hizo que el piso que Jeffrey Marshall pisaba temblara.

-No…no lo dices enserio.

Pero Ginny ya había dicho mucho.

Le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia la puerta la abrió y sin mirarlo dijo.

-Márchate y no vuelvas nunca más.

Desesperado, frustrado porque sus planes no le habían resultado como quisiera, Jeffrey tiró de ella y la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

-Suéltame!- grito.

-Tu vas a ser mía y no pienso perderte por ningún motivo.

Ginny no podía defenderse, ni siquiera podía levantar la rodilla para golpearle en sus partes… él la tenía lo suficientemente inmovilizada.

-No!- grito ella tratando de evitar su boca- Suelta…me- lloriqueó por no tener la forma como defenderse.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo ha…

-Deja a mi mamá!

Ese fue Jarod.

Al escuchar los gritos de su mamá, salió de la cocina disparado para ver que le pasaba. No entendía muy bien lo que pasaba ni porque su mamá le gritaba a ese señor no porque este le decía Gabrielle, pero cuando el señor cogió a la fuerza a su mamá y ella le decía que la suelte y que se vaya, y el otro que ni caso, decidió salir.

Corrió contra Jeffrey y lo empujó con todas las fuerzas que tenía..

-Mocoso estúpido!- dijo Jeffrey golpeando a Jarod y haciéndolo caer al piso.

-No!- gritó Ginny.

Corrió junto a Jarod aprovechando el descuido de Jeffrey para zafarse de él.

-¿Qué le hiciste?!- grito enfurecida Ginny porque el brazo de Jarod estaba en una extraña posición. El pequeño gimoteaba.

Jeffrey quedó medio turbado, ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Jarod!- gritaron los gemelos.

-Jalod!- grito Matt.

Y los tres pasaron sus miradas de Jarod a Jeffrey y viseversa.

Los gemelos se miraron y asintieron mientras Jeffrey intentaba pedir disculpas y..

¡OUCH!

Los dos niños igualitos, le dieron una patada a Jeffrey en las canilleras. Y Matt vino corriendo con toda la velocidad que sus piernitas le permitían y…

¡Auuuuuuuu!

Que buen golpe de cabeza le dio a Jeffrey justo en la parte baja del vientre.

Ginny estaba algo conmocionada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Sus niños habían ido a su rescate. Eran sorprendente, eran sus héroes, eran… no había mas calificativos para ellos para describir su valor y fortaleza y sobre todo su unión.

De tal palo tal astilla. Dignos hijos de Harry tenían que ser.

-¿Amita, quiere que ayude en algo?- se ofreció Dobby no queriendo intervenir hasta que Ginny le diera ordenes.

Ella le sonrió.

-Espera- le dijo- miró a Jeffrey que se retorcía por el dolor en sus partes- Quiero que te quede claro Jeffrey Marshall, que ahora no estoy sola, y que si vuelves a intentar hacer algo en contra mía o de mi familia olvidare que un día me ayudaste a salir de la desolación y que fuimos algo mas que amigos…

-Gabrielle…

-Espero no volver a verte nunca más.

-Por favor..

-Adiós Jeffrey…

-Tienes que..

Pero Jeffrey ya no pudo continuar, porque en ese mimo instante Ginny le había dado la orden a Dobby que lo echara de la casa y lo mandara bien… lejos.

Jeffrey se quedó sin poderle decir que alguien quería verla muerta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Era una suerte que Eliot Keppler no tuviera guardia en el hospital ese día, así que no fue nada complicado mandar a Dobby en su busca al otro lado del parque (que era donde tenía su casa), para requerir de sus servicios como sanador.

-Se ha hecho daño jugando- le dijo Ginny ante la mirada sorprendida de Jarod.

Ginny ni se atrevió a mirarlo. Luego le explicaría sus motivos, ya que lo último que quería era que Eliot se enterara lo de Jeffrey y se lo fuera a contar a Harry. Como se habían hecho muy buenos amigos… (Hermione se lo había contado).

-Listo!- dijo el sanador amigo de la familia- No tiene nada mas que una torcedura, así que con el tónico que le voy a dar bastara, siempre y cuando vaya acompañado de descanso.

Jarod suspiró con fastidió. Eliot sabía que Jarod era un niño que no le gustaba estarse quieto, igual que su padre.

Sonrió.

-Mañana mandaré a Alec te parece?.

La carita de Jarod se iluminó. Su amigo Alec y él podrían poner en práctica la travesura que estaba planeando en contra de su vecina de a lado.

-No te preocupes, no es nada que tengas que pagar..- le dijo a Ginny cuando la pelirroja saco la bolsita con algunos galeones y sickles

-Gracias.

-Fue una suerte que estuviera en casa. De lo contrario tendrías que haber ido hasta el hospital y meterte en un gran papeleo. En fin…-hizo una pausa- Demelza te manda saludos y espera poder pasar a visitarte en algún momento.

-La estaré esperando. Por cierto, el jueves sería perfecto ya que haré una pequeña reunión y me gustaría que Demelza, tú y los niños pasaran la tarde aquí.

-¿El jueves?- se quedo pensativo.- Cae treinta y uno ¿no?- Ginny asintió- Si mal no recuerdo es el cumpleaños de Harry y…

-Matt!- se apresuró a decir Ginny, lo menos que quería era hablar de Harry- El menor de mis hijos cumple 3 años ese día y voy a celebrarle una pequeña fiesta.

-Ah, bueno, en ese caso cuenta conmigo y mi familia. Aquí estaremos.

Ginny le sonrió agradecida. Se despidieron.

La invitación de Ginny había tenido doble, intención. El primero, obviamente era invitar a la familia Keppler a dicha celebración y la segunda era que sabía que Eliot se lo diría a Harry.

-_Así me ahorraré la molestia de estar escribiéndole mensajes_- se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Mamá, por que le dijiste al tío Eliot que me caí jugando?

-Porque si le decíamos que fue por culpa de Jeffrey, entonces cuando tu papá se estere se molestaría tanto, tanto que… mejor ni te cuento amor.

-Pero papá va a saber.

-Bueno sí, pero no puede saberlo por otra persona que no sea yo. Yo le voy a decir lo que pasó… nadie mas le debe decir.

Jarod ya no hizo mas preguntas aunque se moría por saber mas cosas, pero se sentía tan cansado. Bostezo. Tío Eliot le había dado un tónico para dormir y aliviar el dolor.

Una vez Jarod se quedo dormido, Ginny se ocupo de los gemelos y luego de Matt. Finalmente bajo a la sala decidida a buscar a Hermione ya que necesitaba conversar con alguien sobre lo que le había pasado.

Metió la cabeza en la chimenea y cogiendo polvo flu dijo la dirección de Hermione.

Ginny abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo ya que la habitación estaba totalmente en penumbras.

"_Me habré equivocado de dirección?_"- se preguntó.

-Hermione!- llamó, pero nadie le respondió. Volvió a llamar- Hermione!- insistió por tercera vez y cuarta y quinta y… no fue necesaria una sexta vez…

Las luces se encendieron y una desaliñada Hermione apareció en la pequeña sala.

-¿Ginny? Que sorpresa!- Y realmente lo estaba..

-¿Hermione?- dijo Ginny notandola rara.- ¿estas bien?- Tenía los ojos congestionados igual que la nariz y la voz ronca y temblorosa.

Había estado llorando.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-Pero parece que..

-Estoy resfriada. Ya se me pasará- dijo y se sintió mal por mentirle a su amiga ya que en esos momentos no tenía ganas de contarle lo ocurrido con Ron.

-Hermione, me gustaría hablar contigo¿te parece si voy para allá?

Hermione negó y al minuto tenía a Ginny en su sala.

Té y galletitas eran la especialidad de Hermione, y como Ginny casi ni había probado bocado en toda el día comenzó a devorar cada una de esas deliciosas galletitas caseras.

-Fue una de las pocas cosas que aprendí durante mi época de casada.- dijo Hermione recordando.

-Bien, pero cuando te cases con mi hermano ni le menciones esta anécdota. Ya sabes lo posesivo y celoso que puede ser.

Hermione suspiro con cierta tristeza.

-Lo sé- dijo. Y antes que Ginny le preguntara por tercera vez si estaba bien, Hermione se le adelantó.- ¿Y a que se debe esta visita tan agradable?

Ginny que estaba a punto de engullirse una galletita, se puso seria y rígida al recordar el motivo que la había llevado ahí.

-Hermione, me paso algo muy feo y desagradable esta tarde.

Y enseguida se mando con todo el rollo sin omitir ningún detalle. Hermione escuchaba en silencio y con mucha atención de vez en cuando exclamando un ¡oh¡Dios¡Ah¡hijo de su..! al final, cuando Ginny completo su historia dijo.

-Es un cínico, cara dura… El muy…¡Ahhhggg!- Y dijo una palabrota que por mas enojada que Ginny este nunca lo diría- Como se atreve a ir hasta tu casa y decirte: _Yo siempre supe la verdad. _Si es para matarlo.

Ginny suspiro.

-Lo sé.

Hermione dejo de hacer mal hígado y se sentó junto a la pelirroja.

-Tienes que hablar con Harry aunque no quieras.

Ginny volvió a suspirar. Hermione tenía razón, sobre todo por la seguridad de sus hijos y suya propia, porque estaba bastante claro que Jeffrey había cambiado lo suficiente como para desconocerlo.

-Y sabes? Hay algo que aún no sabes- le dijo Hermione. Ginny la miro.- Jeffrey golpeo a Nandini.

-¿Qué¿Por qué?

-Porque te ayudo a escapar. Ella no sabía la verdad, pero cuando lo supo inmediatamente fua a buscarme al trabajo y me contó lo ocurrido. Decidimos entonces que era necesario que dejaras esa casa inmediatamente mientras Jeffrey dormía por la borrachera.

-Dios mio!- exclamo con pesar porque se sentía culpable- Me gustaría tanto ir a verla, pero…

-Nandini ya no vive con él. Ella y los niños dejaron la casa.

-Pero..¿A dónde han ido si Nandini no cuenta con el suficiente dinero…?

-No te preocupes. Le he conseguido un lugar donde quedarse y créeme que no le faltara nada.

La castaña sonrió complacida consigo misma.

-¿dónde?- insistió la pelirroja en saber.

-En la mansión Malfoy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La mansión Malfoy fue construida en piedra blanca a inicios del siglo XVIII, dándole un aspecto imponente y sofisticado…

-Se parece al castillo encantado de la Barbie.- decía Prudence a su madre mientras se dejaba cobijar.

Nandini Sonreía por las ocurrencias de su hija.

-Sólo me falta mi Príncipe.

Nandini suspiro. La verdad deseaba mucho que su hija encontrara el hombre perfecto que ella no pudo tener.

El responsable: Su padre.

Pero ya no había por qué quejarse, sin embargo, cada vez que miraba los ojos de su hija veía los de Paul.

Sonrió.

Si Marcus supiera que su hijo llevaba el nombre de su amor…

-¿Mami, nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?- pregunto la pequeña esperanzadamente.

Nandini la miro con tristeza.

-¿Te gustaría mucho quedarte aquí?

-Sí mami, muchísimo.

Nandini suspiró.

-No creo que eso se pueda.

-¿Por qué mamá?

-Pues porque… porque sólo estaremos una breve temporada aquí-dijo- por lo menos hasta que pueda conseguir un buen trabajo como para alquilar alguna pequeña casa en la ciudad.

Prudence miró a su madre con tristeza. Sabía los problemas que su mamá estaba enfrentando SOLA: No tenían dinero y como si fuera poco estaba acongojada porque se peleo con el tío Jeffrey.

Suspiró.

Tenía seis años y a pesar de ello y de lo soñadora que es, era lo suficiente madura para entender los problemas de la vida.

-Yo también trabajaré- dijo decidida.

Nandini la miro enternecida.

-Estas muy pequeña para esas cosas.

Prudence frunció el ceño e iba a decir "Ya estoy grande", pero Nandini termino por añadir.

-Pero si en algo quieres ayudarme, que mejor manera de vivir tu edad, de estudiar y…a ayudarme a cuidar de tu hermano.

Prudence un poco testaruda se lo pensó, pero luego accedió firmemente.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos dejemos de tanto bla, bla, bla. Mañana será un nuevo día y hay que descansar.

Una vez que Nandini la arropo, le dio un beso en la frente y salió sin cerrar la puerta… (por si algo se ofrecía).

Se asomó a la habitación de Paul y una vez de asegurarse que todo estaba bien se dispuso ir a su dormitorio cuando de pronto escucho ruidos provenir del pasillo que conectaba el lado este y oeste de la segunda planta.

Se pregunto si era Draco. Seguramente que si, ya que recordaba que después de la cena, Draco se despidió de ella diciendo que con gusto se quedaría haciéndole compañía pero debía ponerse a trabajar. Tenía trabajo acumulado debido a su viaje.

Nandini se encontró poco después atravesando el pasillo, bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al despacho de Draco.

Dudo en llamar. No obstante, ya estaba ahí ¿Por qué no?

Llamo.

-Adelante- se escuchó desde el interior.

Nandini ya había dado la vuelta a la cerradura, así que solamente empujo la puerta para ingresar.

Era un lugar bastante amplio y masculino. Las paredes eran de un color azul. Habí una enorme estantería que iba del piso al techo y ocupaba la cuarta parte del estudio, llena de libros. Una pequeña salita de muebles negros y mesa de vidrio estaba instalada ahí. Había un pequeño bar, un aparador con equipo de música y un Home-Teather. El escritorio de Draco estaba justo delante de los ventanales, en el cual estaba adherida una puerta de cristal difícil de distinguir, que llevaba hacia los jardines.

Draco tenía la vista clavada en un largo pergamino mientras hacía unos apuntes en otro. A un lado del escritorio había una pila de libros contables junto a unos pergaminos enrollados, al otro extremo había una balanza con varios galeones dentro.

Nandini se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. El rubio levanto la vista hacia ella y la miro. Sus gafas rectangulares graciosamente sin marcos resbalaron hasta llegar a la punta de su nariz..

Estaba realmente hermoso.

Nandini se quedó tonta y él también.

No esperaba verla despierta ya que siendo las hora que era, una dama como ella debería estar descansando para que la piel no se le arrugara (Eso era lo que la mamá de Draco solía decir), y como Nandini era tan fina y delicada como lo era su madre…

-Disculpa que haya venido a molestarte, sé que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, pero…

Dudaba en acercarse, y notando su indecisión, Draco le hizo una invitación gestual para que se sentara frente a él mientras se quitaba las gafas ya que le resultaba incomodo que alguien lo viera usándolas.

-Pensé que ya estabas en la cama.

-Eso quería hacer después de acostar a los niños, pero como escuche ruidos… Oh, Draco, espero realmente no molestar…

-Para nada, créeme que justo necesitaba una distracción para descansar de estos líos y que mejor que tu bella presencia.

Draco se sintió realmente idiota y estúpido y…

Un chiquillo tonto que quiere flirtear con una muchacha.

Y estaba claro que ninguno de los dos eran unos chiquillos. El era un hombre y ella una mujer.

¡Y que mujer!

Silencio

-Perdona si te he ofendido…

-No pasa nada- dijo ella colorada.

Pero en realidad se sintió como aquellas veces que pasaba en compañía de Paul.

Nandini se vio obligada en no pensar en su amor.

-Y…¿Cómo te sientes hasta ahora… te agrada la casa?

Esa Pregunta ya la había hecho mientras cenaban, y se sintió un poco más tonto de lo tonto que ya antes de eso más tonto y más…

Bien. Mejor dejémoslo ahí.

-Es agradable y muy cómoda. La mansión Marshall no se compara nada a esta.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí- respondió con una sonrisa que a Draco hizo estremecer.

Ensimismado por su belleza, Draco dijo.

-A Hermione no le gustaba estar aquí. Decía que la casa era demasiado grande y fría.

-Oh!- se limito a decir Nandini

Otro silencio.

-¿Realmente te agrada esta casa?- le pregunto el rubio.

-Si fuera por mi me quedaría aquí toda la vida. sencillamente esta casa es maravillosa y mis hijos y yo nos sentimos muy a gusto aquí y...- se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Se sonrojo y pidió disculpas ante la mirada curiosa y divertida de Draco.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que he dicho sobre quedarme...no quisiera que pensaras una cosa que no es...

-No lo haría.

Nandini se removio en su asiento.

-Veras, a penas y nos estamos conociendo y... no me gustaria causarte una mala impresión con mis comentarios fuera de lugar.

-Pero a mi no me a parecido que hayas dicho algo fuera de lugar, todo lo contrario si te gusta la casa pues puedes disponer de ella como si fueras la dueña.

Esto hizo sonrojar a Nandini.

-Pero no lo soy y... tal vez a la futura señora de la casa no le guste que me tome tantas libertades.

Draco no pudo evitar reir por ese ocurrente comentario.

-Creeme, pasará muchos tiempo antes que haya una nueva señora Malfoy.

Nandini sintió que se estaba pasando de impertinente. Se volvio a disculpar.

Y Draco se volvió a reír.

-El asunto es...-continuo Nandini queriendo olvidarse del bochorno- que buscaré un trabajo y apenas y consiga el dinero suficiente alquilaré alguna propiedad, ya que no quisiera aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad.

-Y yo ya te he dicho que en absoluto me molesta tu presencia- y era verdad- En cuanto a eso de ponerte a trabajar...-hizo una pausa queriendo encontrar las palabras exactas para no lastimar el orgullo de la hermosa morena de rizos negros y preciosos ojos celestes- Perdona que te lo diga, pero no te veo haciendo tal cosa, quiero decir..., tu... tu eres tan fina y muy...muy...

Nandini sonrió con tristeza y desilución.

-No soy ninguna inutil ¿sabes?

-No! Yo no he querido decir eso...

-Ya he trabajado antes. He tenido a mi cargo la adminitración de un Refugio para los personas afectadas por la guerra ( por si no lo recuerdas se extendio por casi todo el mundo) Por otra parte, mi padre hizo de mi una mujer de negocios. Claro que no me mando a estudiar como lo hizo con mi hermano, pero me mantuvo a su lado haciendo cuentas, ayudandolo a redactar cartas, memorandus...-¨_y también le servi como banquito para los pies y eso sin mencionar el que una vez apago un puro en la espalda_¨ quiso decirle, pero se mordio la lengua.

Respiró hondo y conto hasta tres. Le dolía recordar esa parte de su vida tan fea y dolorosa hasta que conoció a Paul...

-Se hablar tres idiomas a la perfección (español, aleman e italiano), El Frances no se me da muy bien, pero puedo defenderme...

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta, bien abierta sin saber que decir.

-Bien señor Malfoy, será mejor que me vaya a descasar, no le voy a quitar mas su preciado tiempo. Buenas noches...

Draco soltó una sarta de juramentos (que esta autora no piensa repetir), cuando Nandini abandono el estudio.

En ningun momento fue su intención ofenderla ya que cuando la conoció le pareció que era una dama sumamente inteligente, y no se equivoco, aún así, no se espero que sobrepasara sus espectativas.

-Nandini Marshall, me has resultado toda una caja de pandora, una deliciosa caja de pandora..

0o0o0o0o0

Demelza Keppler, esposa de Eliot Keppler y madre de Alec y Hamy, estaba de visita en casa de Ginny con sus dos hijos.

Y mientras las dos madres y el elfo preparaban refrescos y horneaban unas deliciosas galletas y pesteles, afuera, los pequeños niños la pasaban de maravilla dentro y fuera de la piscina (en la parte que no era honda)

Matt no sabía nadar por lo que fue excluido del pequeño grupo, por lo que unicamente le quedo observar desde el borde como los otros se divertían. ¡Que aburrido¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer nada mas que mirar?

-Yo tampoco se nadar, pero no me meto hasta al fondo si no me hogo- dijo Hamy hermana del mejor amigo de Jarod- Ven Matt, vamos a meternos al agua, pero cerquita no mas ¿ya?

Matt asintió y la siguió.

Matt y Hamy se metieron a la piscina donde el agua les cubría un poco mas arriba de la cintura.

-¿Qué hace él aquí si no sabe nadar?- le pregunto Jarod a Hamy.

-Yo lo traje- dijo con ojitos…

-Hamy, tu tampoco sabes nadar- le dijo su hermano- te puedes caer y ahogarte…

-No me hogo- dijo la pequeña sacudiendo la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que viera donde le llegaba el agua.

-Bueno… pero no te metas muy al fondo¿va?

La niña asintió.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunto la pequeña viendo como su hermano, Jarod y los gemelos se salían del agua y cogían una caja medio pegajosa.

-Cosas de hombres- dijo James con resolución y Hamy lo miro feo.

-Puedo ir?- le pregunto a su hermano ignorando a James y a Sirius que se burlaba de él.

-No!- dijeron Alec, Jarod y los gemelos al mismo tiempo que la hicieron saltar.

-Y yo?- quiso saber Matt.

-Tampoco- le dijo Jarod mirándole feo- Haremos cosas de grandes y tu no lo eres.

Matt frunció el ceño.

-Tu tampoco eles glande- dijo

-Yo soy grande, mas grande que tu- caminaban hacia el otro lado de la piscina donde el fondo era casi de dos metros.

-Quielo il Jalod- dijo Matt terco.

-Matt- mejor no- le dijo James sabiendo lo mal que se la podía pasar con su hermano mayor si le hacía enojar.

-Sí, mejor no Matt- dijo Sirius- mejor quédate con la novia de James.

James quiso ahorcar a su gemelo.

-Pelo quielo il- dijo Matt.

Jarod que ya se estaba hartando de él, se le acercó y le dijo claramente:

-Quiero que te vayas y no nos sigas.

-Pelo yo quielo…

-No entiendes que no te soporto, no me gustas, no quiero tenerte cerca y mucho menos te quiero como hermano..

Los gemelos, Alec y Hamy y hasta incluso el mismo Matt lo miraron boquiabiertos por tal afirmación, ya que creían que la razón por la que Jarod no quería a Matt cerca era porque sólo tenía 2 años (casi 3), y que las cosas que ellos hacían podrían ser demasiados peligrosas para él. En conclusión, pensaban que Jarod lo quería proteger y no que lo odiara.

Los ojitos verdes de Matt brillaron con lagrimas, pero en ningún momento se atrevió a permitir la salida de estas. Miró al niño que su mamá le había dicho que era su hermano mayor con decepción (porque él siempre quiso tener un hermano), y luego, enojado, pero muy enojado dijo:

-Tu talpoco me gustas…

Jarod se encogió de hombros.

-Me da igual.

Y luego, sin decir mas le dio la espalda y continuo con su camino hacia la cerca que dividía su jardín con el de la vecina.

Alec y los gemelos lo siguieron.

-No te pongas triste Matt- le dijo Hamy.

Pero Matt no estaba triste, sino, enojado; y no le importo que Jarod le hubiese dicho que no se le acercara y que no le gustaba como hermano. Matt igualito se acercó con la intención de fastidiar a Jarod.

-Yo entro primero y luego me sigues tu- le dijo a su amigo Alec- Ustedes- se refirió a los gemelos- cuidaran nuestras espaldas por si el perro de la vecina se acerca.- los gemelos asintieron- Cuando ponga la caja de huevos podridos en el huer…como se llame saldremos corriendo y ustedes se apartan de…- dejo de hablar cuando noto que Matt se acercaba- Te dije que no vinieras. ¡vete!- ladró.

-No.

-Que te vayas- se acercó dejando la caja en manos de su amigo.

Matt sacudió la cabeza con terquedad.

Hamy a esas alturas corrió hacia la casa sabiendo que algo malo iba a pasar. Tenía que avisarle a la tía Ginny que Jarod y Matt estaban peleando.

-Si no te vas te tiro a la piscina.

Sólo quería asustarlo sin embargo la terquedad y necedad (heredada de su padre), de Matt lo exasperó, lo molestó. Y sin medir fuerza y olvidándose de que Matt no sabía nadar y que además estaban del lado de la parte profunda de la piscina lo empujo.

Matt cayó con un golpe hueco.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 segundos pasaron para que Jarod se diera cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

A esas alturas, Ginny ya estaba en el jardín apunto de lanzarse a la piscina, pero Ron (que acababa de llegar), lo hizo antes.

Matt había tragado litros de agua, pero estaba bien.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del susto, Matt dormía en la cama de Ginny, y abajo, en la sala Jarod se enteraría por primera vez como se sentía ser regañado por una mamá.

-¿Por qué Jarod¿Por qué?-le preguntaba Ginny- Pudiste haberlo matado

-No quería hacerle daño- dijo Jarod sinceramente- Le dije que se fuera pero no me hizo caso y eso me hizo enojar.

-¿Y por eso lo arrojaste a la piscina?- Jarod no respondió- Por Dios santo, hijo! Es tu hermano.

-No lo es- soltó y Ginny lo miró incrédula por lo que había dicho.

Se quedo sin palabras

-¿por qué dices eso?-logró preguntar al cabo de unos segundos.

-Porque no lo quiero- y los ojitos azul verdosos de Jarod soltaron las lagrimas que hasta entonces había estado reteniendo.

Por otro lado, Ginny estaba inmovilizada por lo que su hijo acababa de revelarle..

-Por su culpa tu te olvidaste de nosotros y por eso no regresaste- dijo Jarod recordando una conversación en la madriguera entre tía Hermione y su mamá, en el que la pelirroja le decía a la castaña que al usar su magia para salvar la vida de Matt, además de perderla se quedo sin memoria.

-Jarod, no es así como ocurrieron las cosas.

-No regresaste mamá.

-Jarod…

-Y…y yo te extrañaba.

Madre e hijo se miraron

Ginny no sabía que decirle ya que el niño estaba en lo correcto muy a su pesar.

-Es tu hermano, mi hijo igual que tu y los gemelos. Yo…- dijo finalmente Ginny.

-Yo no lo quiero. No quiero que sea mi hermano. Nunca, nunca…- grito y comenzó a correr hacia la escalera.

-Jarod!-llamóGinny- Jarod ven aquí-pero el niño ya se estaba metiendo a su cuarto.- Jarod!

PLOP!

La puerta se cerraba.

-Jarod!-gimió Ginny de impotencia..

-Tranquila Ginny. Tranquila- le dijo Ron que había estado presente en la "conversación"

No había intervenido simplemente porque habría sido igual de inútil hacerlo. Sobre todo conociendo el genio de Jarod.

-¿Por qué Ron, Por qué Jarod hace esto?.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Celos tal vez…

-No tiene motivo. Quiero a Matt tanto como a él y a los gemelos. Mi vida entera les pertenece por completo.

-Jarod es sólo un niño. Se le pasara.

Ginny negaba con la cabeza.

-En este poco tiempo que llevo viviendo con él, ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta de lo obstinado, orgulloso y testarudo que puede llegar a ser.

-Bueno Ginny, tiene a quien salir ¿no?

-Bueno, sí, Harry es un poco…

-No lo digo por Harry, bueno, no del todo; lo digo por ti.

-Pero yo no soy…

-Sí lo eres. Eres orgullosa, caprichosa, altanera, terca..-Ron habría continuado con su lista de calificativos si Ginny no le hubiese mirado mal- Bien, creo que mejor me callo.

-Sí, mejor.

Ron sonrió.

-En fin, como dice el dicho: De tal palo, tal astilla…

Ginny suspiró y se quedó callada observando con pesadumbre las escaleras por donde Jarod había desaparecido.

-En que piensas?- le pregunto súbitamente su hermano.

Ginny lo miró

-Pienso, y me duele admitirlo, que en una situación como esta me gustaría que Harry estuviera aquí.

-Ey!¿Y yo que?- dijo el pelirrojo indignado- Acaso no cuenta mi presencia.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí, pero es que…

-Si, si, Harry es el padre y yo sólo el tío.

-Ron..

-Yo entiendo Ginny que conmigo no es suficiente para ayudarte con los niños, pero Harry tampoco es indispensable.

-Tienes razón, pero..

-Pero nada- dijo resueltamente Ron – yo te voy a ayudar y ya verás como los sacamos adelante

-Si tu lo dices- dijo la pelirroja con resignación-, sin embargo, no pienso relevar a Harry de sus obligaciones como padre.

-Me parece bien.

-Por lo que creo que debe estar al tanto de este incidente.

-Es lo normal.

-Y alguien debe ir a decírselo.

Silencio.

Y a Ginny se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ah no, Ginny. Ni lo pienses, no voy y punto- dijo al darse cuenta de la miradita de su hermana.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no y punto.

-Andale, ron! Se bueno conmigo,¿o que? Acaso quieres que vaya yo a buscarlo.

-Obvio no.

-¿entonces?

Ron la miro.

-En ese caso que vaya Hermione.

-No- negó Ginny- Harry y Hermione están sin hablarse.

-¿Qué?

-Harry está enojado con ella por no haberle dicho sobre mi cuando me vio en casa de Nandini.

-Porque no le convenía, claro.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Ron suspiró cansinamente.

-No me hagas caso. Son cosas mías.

-¿Ron, acaso Hermione y tú están peleados?

-Iré a buscar al cabezota de Potter y hablaré de este incidente con él.- le dijo antes que comenzara con el interrogatorio.- Nos vemos luego.

Se despidió y se marchó.

-Ron…-musito la pelirroja, ya que en sus ojos pudo ver la misma tristeza que embargaba a Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry regresaba del trabajo con una pizza bajo el brazo cuando encontró nada mas y nada menos en la entrada de su departamento a Ronald Weasley.

Se sorprendió y no era para menos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Pues verás…, resulta que pasaba por aquí y me dije "Bueno, ya que estoy cerca sería muy desconsiderado de mi parte no pasar a visitar a un viejo amigo" y vine a saludarte.

Harry frunció el ceño y Ron tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer de culo ya que ese mismo gesto lo habían heredado los niños.

-Podrías dejar las ironías de lado y decirme la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí- decía mientras abría la puerta.

Ron lo siguió todo conchudo y divertido al interior del departamento.

Dejó la caja de pizza sobre la mesa junto a las llaves que muy pocas veces usaba.

-¿Es de Peperoni?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras examinaba la pizza.

-De queso- respondió Harry haciendo aparecer dos cervezas.

Ron tomo la lata y le dio un sorbo a la vez que con la varita hacia un corte a la pizza.

-¿Me vas a decir a que has venido?- insistió el pelinegro viendo como Ron amenazaba con devorarse su pizza.

-No estoy aquí por gusto propio ¿sabes?- dijo haciendo una pausa y engulléndose otro pedazo de pizza- Ginny me ha mandado a buscarte.

Harry se tensó ligeramente ya que si Ginny se había tomado la molestia de mandarlo a buscar es porque algo había ocurrido.

-¿Y para que te ha mandado a buscarme?

Ron se tragaba la ultima rebanada de su pizza.

-Hmmm! Esta muy buena- dijo- El queso no siempre me ha gustado, pero bueno, tengo hambre y…

-Habla de una maldita vez!-exclamo Harry cerrando la caja.

-No deberías ser tan grosero con tus invitados.- Harry rodó los ojos exasperado.

-Que yo recuerde no te he invitado. Tu has venido por tu cuenta a decirme algo sobre Ginny y hasta el momento no has hablado..

-Porque no me has dejado.

Harry ya quería estrangularlo.

-Muy bien, no diré una sola palabra, pero habla de una vez!

-Perfecto, pero primero que te quede claro que Ginny no quiere nada contigo, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

-Con un demonio, eso ya lo sé!

-Lo digo por si acaso

-suelta lo que tengas que decir y..- cerró por segunda ve la caja de pizza- Te agradeceré que no te termines mi cena.

Ron parpadeo sorprendido, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por su mejor amigo "¡NO! Antiguo mejor amigo" – se obligó a recordarse.

-No te la estas pasando bien ¿verdad?- No pudo evitar preguntarle.

-Se hace lo que se puede- dijo Harry no dándose cuenta de repentino cambio de tema.

-Pero…, y porque no te has ido a vivir con la modelo esa? No estarías mas a gusto.

-Lo he pensado, pero la verdad es que mientras siga casado con Ginny no pienso irme a vivir con otra mujer.

-Entonces... de todas maneras le daras el divorcio.

-Ella asi lo quiere.

-¿Y tu lo quieres?

-¿Qué pretendes?- le dijo Harry me quieres emparejar otra vez con tu hermana.

-Obvio que no. Ya suficiente ella a sufrido como para dejar que vuelvas a entrar otra vez en su vida.

Silencio.

-Sin embargo ,vienes y me haces preguntas que no vienen al caso- dijo Harry enfurruñado- Me dirás finalmente para que has venido.

Con eso Ron tenía bien en claro que Harry daba por finalizada esa parte de la conversació.

Ron se tomo su tiempo antes de responder.

-Se trata de Jarod y un jaleo que armo esta mañana…- Y enseguida se disparó con toda la historia.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó molesto- ¿cómo Jarod se atreve a hacer una cosa como esa?- le pregunto al pelirrojo que se encogió de hombros- Ah, pero eso no hubiera pasado si yo hubiese estado ahí- iba de un lado a otro. Cogió sus llaves- Tengo que hablar con él y hacerle entrar en razón.

-Si tu lo dices- dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente, aunque en realidad aquel gesto era para ocultar su admiración hacía Harry por preocuparse tanto por sus hijos.

¡Demonios! Ya le estaba entrando el bichito de querer procrear.

-Vienes o prefieres quedarte ahí mirándome con deseo?- le pregunto Harry abriendo la puerta de su casa.

Muy a su pesar, Ron sonrió.

-Ni en mi día mas desesperado te metería en mi cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Diez minutos después que Ron desapareciera, llegó Hermione a través de la red flu. Ginny que miraba por la ventana hacia el exterior se acercó con una cansina sonrisa y la saludo luego que terminara de sacudirse el hollín de la ropa.

-Te he traído unas revistas de decoración que tiene unas cosas muy buenas e interesantes, además de unos consejos muy útiles y…- se detuvo al ver el rostro triste de su amiga.-¿Por qué tienes esa carita?- le pregunto preocupada.

-Ha pasado de todo- le dijo abatida.

-Oh, no me digas que ha venido otra vez Jeffrey a molestarte- pregunto la castaña alarmada.

-No- negó- Es otro el motivo de mi mortificada vida- dijo con dramatismo fingido.- Ven vamos a la cocina y te cuento.

Una vez Dobby les proporcionara un delicioso té helado y galletitas horneadas, y que Hermione se engullera como unas cinco de un bocado, Ginny comenzó con el relato de esa mañana: Desde la llegada de Demelza con sus hijos, de la discusión de los niños, de la oportuna llegada de Ron, del sermón que intentó darle a Jarod y de la respuesta de éste.

-..y en estos momentos debe estar conversando con Harry de este mismo tema.- dijo con pesar.

-Ya veo- dijo Hermione analizando los hechos.- No me había imaginado que Jarod reaccionara así.

-Ron me ha dicho que son celos, pero la verdad yo creo que esto va mas allá de eso.

-Jarod sufrió mucho cuando desapareciste. No había ni un sólo día que no dejara de preguntar por ti. Lloraba llamándote. Tenía constantes pesadillas y a veces era difícil calmarlo por lo que se tenía que recurrir a la poción sin sueño.

-Pobre de mi niño- dijo Ginny sintiéndose fatal.

Silencio.

-¿Quieres que hable con él?- le preguntó Hermione- Como su madrina tal vez pueda tratar de hacerle entender…

Ginny negaba con la cabeza.

-No lo creo, si yo siendo su madre lo he intentado…-dijo enterrando su rostro entre sus manos- si he aprendido algo durante este poco tiempo que llevo viviendo con él es que hay que dejarlo sólo en situaciones como esta hasta que se le pase la rabieta.

-Je je je.. en eso tienes mucha razón. Si yo te contara las cosas que ha hecho, te caerías de espalda- dijo recordando el desagradable episodio con Flora Marticonera.

La mujer esa estaba pagando en prisión junto a sus compinches una condena de veinte años por trafico ilegal de niños magos.

-Cielos! Me he perdido muchas cosas del crecimiento de mis hijos- dijo la pelirroja- sólo espero que una tarde nos podamos sentar y hablar de estas cosas con mas calma- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo débilmente.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, sin embargo, aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando Harry y Ron hicieron su ingreso.

El mundo pareció detenerse dolorosamente para Ron y Hermione. Sobre todo para Hermione que había sido la mas afectada en el último encuentro.

Hermione retiró los ojos de los de Ron y se fijo en Harry y Ginny que "conversaban".

Ni bien entró, Harry fue directamente hacia Ginny queriendo saber directamente de ella lo que había ocurrido.

-Si Ron ya te lo dijo, no veo la necesidad de repetírtelo.

-Sí, pero…

-Mira, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo y si estás aquí es para que me ayudes con Jarod, nada más.

Harry tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no estrangularla ahí mismo.

-Esta bien, iré a buscarlo y hablar con él.

-De acuerdo, pero una cosa antes..- dijo deteniéndolo a medio camino.- No seas muy severo con él¿si?

Harry resopló un poco molesto, porque lo menos que le gustaba era que le dijeran como tratar a sus hijos en situaciones como esa, sin embargo, ella era la madre y estaba en todo su derecho.

-No seré blandito con él, puedes estar segura de eso.

Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry añadió.

-Se merece que le de unas buenas surras, pero nunca lo he hecho y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora.

"Pero las palabras duelen más que cualquier surra"- Harry pareció adivinar lo que pensaba porque finalmente dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella y la sorprendía colocando suavemente sus manos sobre sus femeninos hombros, sintiendo con placer el estremecimiento de la pelirroja..

-Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

Y Ginny sintió que se desvanecía por dentro: hizo un gran esfuerzo para que no se le notara aunque estaba segura que no le serviría de mucho porque al principio del contacto su cuerpo la traicionó. Le odiaba por hacerle todavía sentir esas cosas por él.

-Bueno, sé que podrás. Es tu hijo y lo conoces mas que yo.

Lo dijo a la vez que se deshacía del perturbador contacto.

Harry pareció querer decir algo, pero finalmente optó por salir de ahí antes perder la cabeza y hacer una locura.

¡Merlín! La quería besar. La deseaba.

Había bastado aquel pequeño contacto y la forma en como ella se estremeció para despertar en él ese volcán que había estado dormido dentro de su cuerpo. El beso que se dieron cuando se reencontraron sin embargo, fue algo tan soirpresivo que por la confusión, Harry actuó por automata que por otra razon.

Harry salió de la cocina.

Y una vez fuera, Ginny sintió que su coraza Anti-Harry se desvanecía.

-Todavía lo amas?- le preguntó Ron colocándose a su lado.

-Más que a mi vida.

-Ginny…

-Tranquilo hermano, no pienso volver con él. No después de todas las perradas que me hizo.

-Sin embargo, el amor todo lo perdona, y amándolo como lo amas estoy segura que tarde o temprano volverán a estar juntos- le dijo Hermione.

Silencio.

Y antes que Ginny pudiera decir mas que un simple "Yo", Ron se le adelantó diciendo:

-Ya, acaso ahora te has vuelto consejera sentimental. ¡Por favor!- exclamó- Si a penas y puedes manejar tu vida con todos tus líos amorosos sin resol…

Esta vez, Ron fue mucho mas rápido que Hermione y la detuvo a tiempo antes que le volteara la cara de una cachetada.

Ginny miraba toda la escena con horror y desconcierto.

-No conseguirás nada golpeándome, lo sabes.

Hermione forcejeó hasta deshacerse de su mano. Sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Sé que no te causo el mismo dolor que tu a mi, pero al menos puedo desquitar mi coraje golpeandote.

-No volveré a dejar que lo hagas- dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

-No importa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros miserablemente- Porque no creo que haya oportunidad. Finalmente tu y yo no nos volveremos a ver.

¿Acaso pensaba irse de viaje?

-¿Piensas huir?- le preguntó con mofa.-Te creí más valiente.

-Soy valiente- dijo Hermione- Y no, no pienso huir y mucho menos de ti- lo miró de arriba a abajo.

Lo estaba menospreciando. Eso enrabio más a Ron, pero antes que dijera o hiciera algo, Hermione añadió:

-Te vas a enterar de un par de cosas que te haran sentir que eres la persona mas miserable y sin sentimientos en el mundo.

La sonrisa burlona de Ron desapareció.

-Pues ahórrate lo que me tengas que decir, porque no me interesa saber nada que venga de ti.

Hizo un amago de irse, pero Hermione entonces soltó algo que Ron jamás creyó escuchar de sus labios.

-Hay algo de verdad en los cotilleos que se dice de mí respecto a mi relación con Harry.- dijo. Ron se dio vuelta y la miro.

Ginny estaba presente y los miraba sin entender nada.

-No te atrevas a decir nada delante de mi hermana- se había acercado a Hermione y la cogió por los hombros sacudiéndola violentamente- Calla o te las verás conmigo.

Hermione sonreía complacida. Finalmente ella lo latimaría mas de lo que él a ella. Si era cierto eso de que la amaba pero que no confiaba en ella..

-Ron déjala- le dijo Ginny interponiéndose entre ellos- La estas lastimando.

-No importa Ginny- dijo Hermione- El ya no me puede lastimar mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Ginny la miró boquiabierta, luego a su hermano.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes?- exigió saber.

-Pasa..-empezó Hermione- Que al igual que muchos otros idiotas, tu lindo hermano, el que decía amarme, piensa que sostuve una relación amorosa con Harry, es decir, que fui su amante.

Ginny ahogo un grito de sorpresa.

-No, no puede ser-dijo la pelirroja.- Tu no…

-Entre Harry y yo solo existe la mas grande y pura amistad- le aseguró con sinceridad.

Los ojos son el espejo del alma, y Ginny sabía ver a través de ellos. Entonces supo que ella le decía la verdad.

-Te creo- dijo.

Ron resopló. Ginny no le hizo caso y miró a su amiga. Hermione derramó unas lagrimas por la actitud de Ron.

-Pero dime¿Por qué la gente piensa que entre Harry y tu…?- no sabía como terminar la pregunta.

Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

-Porque todo el tiempo me la pasaba metida aquí, después que desapareciste- confesó- Me quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche o a veces pasaba la noche, pero no en el cuarto de Harry como seguramente pensaras- le dijo a Ron.

Y vaya que lo pensaba.

-Ginny, te juro que nunca hubo, hay ni habrá nada entre Harry y yo- Y Ginny le creía.

-No te preocupes, lo sé, pero por favor, continua…-necesitaba saber las razones, entonces Hermione respiró profundamente para luego mirar a Ginny y luego a Ron aunque este último no la miraba.

-Me pasaba metida aquí por los niños, porque necesitaba sentirlos cerca. Me sentía tan unidos a ellos que en ocasiones creía que eran mis propios hijos…-sus labios empezaron a temblar y su rostro a palidecer con mayor fuerza.- Draco y yo queríamos tener hijos, pero…

No sabía como explicar que su vientre era demasiado débil como para sostener a su hijo en él. No sabía como decir que después de dos intentos fracasados que la llevaron al aborto no podría tener hijos ya que si lo intentaba una tercera vez y no daba resultado lo probable era que ella y el fruto murieran, y que Harry lo sabía por eso la dejaba estar en su casa todas las veces que ella lo deseaba.

-Ese y el hecho de que Draco y yo nos dimos cuenta que no nos amábamos fueron las razones para divorciarnos.

Ginny estaba más blanca de lo normal, producto de la impresión al saber esa verdad. Por otro lado Ron…

Estaba lívido, paralizado…¡Hecho mierda!

Ahora lo entendía. Tarde, pero finalmente comprendió que Hermione siempre le dijo la verdad. ¡Estupido! Hermione permanecía mas tiempo de lo normal en la casa Potter no por Harry sino por los niños, porque…porque ella no podía tener hijos y se aferró a ellos… no en Harry como se chismorreaba.

Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían.

Levantó la vista hacia ella. Lloraba desconsoladamente apoyada en el hombro de Ginny quien en vano trataba de consolarla, mientras Dobby, el elfo, aparecía de la nada ofreciéndole a Hermione un vaso con agua.

-Hermione yo…

Pero el sólo escuchar su voz se puso peor.

Ron no fue capaz de seguir viéndola en ese estado. Se sentía, como Hermione había dicho, un miserable y…sin sentimientos.

Se fue sin mirar atrás.

Había perdido a la mujer que amaba a causa de los chismes que le hicieron ver cosas donde no las había.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry avanzó con paso decidido hacia el dormitorio de Jarod, pero en el camino se encontró con los gemelos que saltaron hacia él haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Cayeron.

Risas de los tres.

Y al otro lado de la puerta, Jarod salió como una flecha al escuchar a su papá.

Harry parecía haberse olvidado del motivo por el que estaba ahí. Es que cuando se trataba de sus hijos, cualquier cosa pasaba a tercer plano.

-¿Has venido a quedarte?- le preguntó James.

Ahí Harry se acordó del porque estaba en su casa.

-Nada mas que eso me encantaría, pero sigo de viaje.

-¿Y por qué te veo?- preguntó Sirius.

-Sí¿y por qué no estas lejos?- secundó James.

-Er…ah, bien, creo que han olvidado un pequeño detalle- dijo al instante ante la audacia de sus pequeños. Los tres Potter fruncieron el ceño- Usamos magia¿lo recuerdan?

-Ah!- exclamaron los gemelos.

Pero Jarod no se tragó esa cuento.

-Entonces te vas a ir otra vez?- le pregunto el mayor de sus hijos.

-Así es.

Silencio.

-Oh, vamos! No pongan esas caras que se ven horribles.- les dijo a los niños.

-Papá, es que te extrañamos un montón- dijo James.

-Ya no queremos que te vayas. Quédate!- le insistió Sirius.

-No puedo…- dijo sin mirarles directamente. Le dolía no poder estar con ellos como antes. Bueno, antes tampoco era que paraban juntos a todos lados, pero se tenían los unos a los otros…

-¿Papá, entonces viniste de visita?- le preguntó Jarod.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-Vendré de nuevo el fin de semana para pasarla con ustedes, y si estoy aquí ahorita es porque me enteré que paso algo muy desagradable esta mañana con dos de mis hijos.

Los gemelos abrieron grandes los ojos.

-No papá, no es verdad.- dijo James mirando a Sirius- Somos inocentes…

-Sí, no hicimos nada ¿verdad?-añadió devolviéndole la mirada a su gemelo.

Harry frunció el ceño. Si no los conociera bien..

-Luego hablaremos de la travesura que hayan hecho…

Los niños lo miraron con una carita de **_yo no fui_**.

-No se asusten, es a mi a quien papá ha venido a castigar- dijo Jarod.

Los gemelos lo miraron alarmados y con pena.

Harry los mando a ver la televisión, mientras Jarod y él ingresaban a la habitación.

-Bien Jarod, creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta del porque estoy aquí.

Suspirando, Jarod asintió dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-No quería hacerle daño. Lo siento- se disculpó con su padre.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte- le dijo- Es con tu madre con quien te tienes que disculpar por decirle que no quieres a tu hermano.

-Pero es la verdad, no lo quiero.

-Jarod, es tu hermano- le dijo.

-Pero por su culpa mi mamá se olvidó de nosotros y tu por poquito y te casas con la tarántula.

-Pensé que era la araña- Jarod no pudo reprimir una sonrisita.- El caso es que actuaste mal. Heriste a tu madre y…¿sabías que hasta ha llorado?

Jarod se sobresaltó. No había sido su intención hacer llorar a su madre.

Harry se sintió un poco mal por haberle dicho una mentirita piadosa a su hijo.

-Jarod, entiendes la gravedad del asunto ¿verdad?

Muy a su pesar, Jarod asintió.

Harry suspiró aliviado porque al parecer las cosas iban por un buen rumbo, sin embargo, lo cierto es que Harry no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

-Debería castigarte, pero no lo voy a hacer.

Jarod abrió grande, grande los ojos alucinado por lo que acababa de escuchar, pues pensaba que a lo mucho su papá lo dejara sin postre durante una semana o que le prohibiera ver la tele o…, o…

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido¿Por qué su papá estaba sonriendo?

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea.

Jarod lo miró con curiosidad y desconfianza.

-No te puedo obligar que quieras a tu hermano de la noche a la mañana mucho menos que lo aceptes, sin embargo, tendrás que convivir mas con él, es decir, pasar mucho mas tiempo a su lado..

-Pero no lo quiero cerca.

-…Y para comenzar.- decía Harry como si no hubiese existido tal interrupción- estaría muy bien que Matt se instalara aquí.

-¡No!- logró gritar Jarod después de un par de segundos.

-¿Por qué no? Hay suficiente espacio aquí.

-Porque este es mi cuarto, y porque no lo quiero…

-Oh Jarod¡Ya deja eso por el amor de Dios!Se trata de tu hermano.- Jarod lo miro enfurruñado sin pronunciar palabra, entonces Harry continuó- Dime algo, entonces- dijo- habrías preferido que tu hermano muriera. Habrías preferido eso?

Y muy a su pesar, Jarod se echó a llorar. Harry no lo soportó, ver a su hijo como si estuviera desamparado le rompía el alma. Se acercó y lo abrazó.

-Ay, Jarod, Jarod, Jarod¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, eh?

Jarod solo sollozaba abrazando a su padre.

-Tu madre habría dado la vida por cualquiera de ustedes. No te das cuenta lo mucho que ella los ama con toda su alma. Si algo les pasara a ustedes, créeme que se moriría.-Jarod se estremeció con la sola idea.- Te digo algo, cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de ti de ocho meses, se cayó por la escalera y al igual como lo hizo con Matt, uso su magia para protegerte, afortunadamente no hubo nada que lamentar, porque yo estaba a su lado para ayudarla, en cambio, respecto a lo de España…Bien, creo que ya te sabes la historia ¿verdad?

Jarod logró asentir.

-Okay- suspiró aliviado- Entonces creo que ya has comprendido la situación- hizo una pausa- Tu ya eres un niño grande. Mi hijo mayor- esto último lo dijo con orgullo- Y Matt es el pequeño, el menor…

-Papá.

-Debes cuidar de él como lo has hecho con los gemelos.

-Pero ellos no me quietaron a mi mamá.

-Matt tampoco lo hizo- le obligó a mirarle- Entiende que tu madre hizo lo que creyó conveniente.

Harry no le gustaba repetir las cosas, pero si era necesario para hacer entender al cabezotas de su hijo…

Felizmente no fue necesario.

Jarod prometió que trataría de tolerar y convivir mas con su hermano pequeño.

-Perfecto! En ese caso hablaré inmediatamente con tu madre para que instale aquí a tu hermano.

-Pero papá…

-Recuerda tu promesa.

Pero Jarod no contaba con ello ¿Qué iba a hacer? Nada, no tenía opción.

-Sí papá.

Sólo le quedaba la resignación.

Bien, eso llevaba solo a una cosa: El plan de Harry funcionaría y los resultados serían mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera se imaginaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0

NA: Siento mucho la tardanza, pero no puedo trabajar y escribir a la vez. Por otro lado quería publicar junto a este capi el nuevo capi de La Rebelion del Elegido, pero esgraciadamanete se me borro.

En fin tratare este fin de semana poder subirlo si lo termino a tiempo.

No se olviden de dejar reviews.

Bss

Pdta: Lean ¨**Los huerfanos de la segunda guerra: Un futuro diferente**¨ de **Amy-Black-Tepes. **Salu2 Comadre.


	17. Chapter 17

Este es un capitulo un poquito Lemon, pero sólo un poquito. Si sufres del corazón o eres hipersensible a este tipo de cosas mejor no entrar a leer. Por otra parte, Este capítulo esta dedicado a todos los lectores que me dejaron review:

**Ernesto, Witchmaju, Vivi-G Weasley, hermioneyron, carolagd, sacni, Nimue-Tarrazo, jamesandmolly, Amy Black, CrazySiriemBlack, anisza, Estrella de la Tarde 1, lunatipola, dLu, Lady Black, Hola!!!, PoTTeRciTa, Huasteka, Vicus Riddle. **Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie.

Disculpen la demora, pero la verdad es que no tenía pensado subirlo hasta terminar de escribir el capitulo 19 y empezar el 20, sin embargo por una razón especial (Que explico al final del capitulo), he decidido publicarlo antes de empezar el capitulo 19, que publicaré cuando tenga el capi 21.

Espero que les guste.

**17.-Una Propuesta Tentadora. **

Había pasado cuatro días desde el incidente entre Jarod y Matt. Cinco de la inesperada visita de Jeffrey y 20 días del regreso de Ginny.

Era sábado y hacía un calor infernal. Harry y sus cuatro hijos estaban en el estadio Nacional de Quidditch presenciando el entrenamiento de la Selección Inglesa.

Muy pocas personas tenía fácil acceso a este tipo de privilegios (presenciar un entrenamiento y acercarse a los jugadores, conversar con ellos, etc, etc), pero como se trataba de él…Harry tenía todas las puertas abiertas de los lugares que visitaba, obviamente su familia también.

Se hizo un Stop en el entrenamiento por lo que los cuatro niños bajaron de las gradas al campo. Saludaron a algunos jugadores que "ya conocían" y luego fueron directo con el tío Ron.

-¡Ey! Que agradable sorpresa- lo dijo por sus sobrinos.

Harry ni se había acercado, pero los observaba desde el lugar en el que conversaba amenamente con el entrenador y el preparador físico.

-¿cómo se han portado?- Y esta pregunta lo hizo dirigiéndose especialmente a Jarod.

-¡Bien! – exclamaron los gemelos con caritas de angelitos con cuernos y rabo.

Ron los miró con suspicacia.

-¿Y tu¿qué me cuentas?

Lo último que sabía por su padre (Arthur Weasley), era que Ginny había puesto en marcha el plan de Harry en hacer la convivencia entre Jarod y Matt mas…¿Cómo decirlo¿Provechosa?. No sería una tarea fácil, pero lo bueno es que Jarod, al segundo día dejó de protestar y permitió que Matt permaneciera en su cuarto "_siempre y cuando no se meta en sus asuntos y tenga la boca bien cerrada"- _Y esta condición nadie la sabía excepto los implicados.

-Bien tío.- dijo Jarod

-Bien tío- repitió Matt.

Su mamá le había dicho que siguiera el ejemplo de su hermano, pero el pequeño entendió esto como si debería remedarlo. Una tarea que le agradaba hacer. Porque quería ser como Jarod.

Tío y sobrinos se quedaron un rato mas conversando , bueno, en realidad eran los niños los que hablaban y Ron el que escuchaba. Ellos le hablaban de la odiosa vecina que tenía un perro como el del "Damián" (1)

-Niños, es hora de marcharnos- dijo Harry llegando.

Los pequeños pusieron carita. No querían irse, además el entrenamiento iba a continuar.

-Le he prometido a vuestra madre que los llevaría a casa temprano.

-Pero papá, todavía no es tarde.

-Sí, pero quiero llevarlos a comer un helado y claro, abastecerlos de una que otra chucheria.

A los niños se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Nos vas a llevar a la tienda de los tíos Fred y George?

-mmm! Tal vez.

-Entonces vamos papá- dijo Sirius jalándolo hacia la salida.

-Sí, ya vamos- le siguió su gemelo.

Harry sonrió y sacudió la cabeza divertido.

-Primero despídanse- les recordó.

-Los tienes muy consentidos- le dijo Ron una vez se despidieron de sus sobrinos.

-Cuando seas padre, entenderás.

Para Ron, aquel comentario fue como un puñal en el estómago. No pudo evitar recordar a Hermione y en su miserable comportamiento con ella.

-Los veré pronto- dijo el pelirrojo dándoles la espalda para unirse al equipo.

Mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso, refrescante y cremoso helado, Jarod y los gemelos discutían acerca de las cosas que comprarían en la tienda de sus tíos; por otro lado, Harry no dejaba de observar al menor de sus hijos, pues de las dos veces que lo había visto sin saber que era su hijo, tenía el presentimiento de que existía una tercera vez.

Entonces sucedió.

En el momento de reflexión, Sirius se quitó la gorra de Baseball, que lo protegía del sol, y lo dejaba sobre la mesa de un modo escandaloso.

Miró a su hijo y luego a la gorra y otra vez a su hijo, a la gorra y finalmente a Matt.

Las imágenes de cierto episodio ocurrido mas o menos hace unos dos meses lo sacudieron. Tomó la gorra con violencia, asustando a los niños, y luego se la colocó a Matt.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato y su rostro palideció.

Recordó la vez que iba conduciendo con sus pensamientos puestos en Ginny y que por ello, faltó poco para atropellar a un inocente niño. Su hijo.

Recordó claramente, con nitidez, el rostro del desagradable sujeto que cuidaba en ese momento de su pequeño hijo.

"Aquel debía ser Jeffrey Marshall"- se dijo

-¿Papá, qué pasa?- preguntó Jarod con cautela.

-¡Vamos!- se limitó a responder Harry.

El trayecto a casa fue bastante silencioso. Ninguno de los 5 Potter pronunció palabra. En parte, los niños se mantenían calladitos para no hacer enojar más a papá y por otro lado, estaban desanimados por no haber podido ir a comprara chucherías, que tanto querían, a la tienda de sus tíos.

¿Por qué papá se enojó si estaba tan feliz?

Jarod se preguntó si tenía algo que ver con Matt, ya que cuando le puso la gorra de Sirius fue que se enojó.

Revivió el momento. No encontraba respuesta. De su papá pasó a mirar a Matt. El pequeño miraba por la ventana distraídamente, pero luego, se giró hacia él al sentir el peso de su mirada. Le hizo un adiós con la mano tímidamente. Entonces fue que se acordó de algo.

Flash Back _Iban todos en el carro de papá para ir de paseo, cuando de súbito en el camino se apareció un pequeño niño al que Harry no vio, pero Jarod sí._ _-¡Cuidado papá!- grito mientras se cubría la carita con sus brazos._ _Harry dio un frenón. Los tres pequeños gritaron del susto. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Harry preguntó si estaban bien._

_Se les quedó mirando detenidamente hasta asegurarse que no habían sufrido daño. Después se bajo y los pequeños se quedaron en el carro._

_Miraron hacia donde su papá se dirigía y vieron que había bastante gente aglomerada ahí. _

_-¿Qué pasó Jarod?- preguntó James con la vocecita ronca. _

_-No sé- dijo Jarod.- Había un niño en el camino.. _

_Los gemelos abrieron grande los ojos_.

_-¿Papá lo apachurró?- preguntó Sirius con susto._

_-No, creo!_

_-Vamos a ver Jarod- le dijo James._

_Y aunque papá le había ordenado no salir, Jarod no vio motivo para no hacer caso a esa orden._

_Los tres bajaron del carro. _

_Papá peleaba con un horrible señor al que Jarod no le vio la cara porque estaba de espalda. _

_Jarod y sus hermanos llegaron junto a su padre y se apresuraron a preguntar qué pasaba. _

_-Nada..vayan a la camioneta que ya les doy el alcance.. _

_-Pero, papá!- protestó Jarod. _

_-Por favor, hijo! _

_Jarod se fue sin protestar, pero se percato de un pequeño que lo miraba con sus grandotes ojos verdes. Era extraño, pero sintió de pronto una especie de calor cálido, muy reconfortante sobre su pecho.. _

Flash back end.

Ahora sí que Jarod se acordaba de todo y entendía porque papá estaba molesto, porque seguramente se acordó como él, el día en que casi hacían puré de Matthew.

Volvió a mirar a su hermano. Se sintió un poquito mal por él por no quererlo tanto como a los gemelos. ¡un momento¿Eso quería decir que si lo quería aunque sea un poquito¡Aish! Ni si quiera Jarod estaba seguro.

-Tal vez sólo un poquito- dijo Jarod en voz alta.

-¿Tal vez un poquito de que?- preguntó Harry mirándolo extrañado.

Jarod se sonrojó ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Jarod hablas solito?- le pregunto James.

Jarod ya le iba a decir que no y que no lo moleste, pero finalmente se libró de responder porque ya estaban en casa.

-Pensé que llegarían hasta la noche- dijo Ginny recibiendo a sus hijos con un beso y una sonrisa y un abrazo...

-Fuimos a ver al tío Ron- dijo Sirius

-Y después fuimos a tomar helado- contó James.

-Y después…- Sirius se encogió de hombros- íbamos a ir a comprar a la tienda de lo tíos…

-Pero no fuimos.- completó la frase su gemelo.

-¡Ah! Pero seguro ya no había tiempo y se le hizo tarde a vuestro padre¿verdad?- y lo miró con la misma seriedad con la que él la miraba.

Harry asintió.

Jarod que no había pronunciado palabra dijo:

-Seguro que papá tiene que regresar a su viaje.

Ambos padres lo miraron. ¿Acaso Jarod sabía sospechaba de la actual situación entre ellos? Podría ser, porque Jarod a su edad era bastante listo.

-Dobby, podrías llevar a los niños a comer algo- le pidió Harry.

El elfo toda la mañana estuvo ayudando a Ginny con la redecoración de la casa. Ginny el día anterior se fue de compras con Hermione y compraron todo lo necesario para dejar la casa irreconocible. Desde los muebles hasta las telas de las cortinas y uno que otro adorno.

La casa estaba quedando muy bien. Ginny estaba convencida que debía hacer que su casa se vea tal como ella lo deseaba, con aroma a hogar.

Ginny no escatimo en gastos sólo para pinchar a Harry y para darse uno que otro lujo.

Ese día en el diario, el titular en "el Profeta" había sido: **Ginevra Potter arrasó en las tiendas. **

-Si me quieres reclamar por los gastos que hice la tarde de ayer, te digo de una vez que ese dinero es tan tuyo como mío y tengo todo el derecho de usarlo como mejor que me parezca.- dijo cuando se quedaron solos.

Harry recorrió con la vista toda la sala a medio terminar de arreglar.

-Y veo que tus gustos siguen siendo los mismos que los míos- dijo sabiendo que pincharía a la pelirroja.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La verdad es que Harry tenía TODA la razón del mundo. Tenían los mismos gustos en colores y en otras cosas. Y aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, había pensado en decorara la casa no solo pensando en ella y los niños también en Harry.

-Si tienes algo que decir, dilo de una vez.- espetó ella.

-Lo he conocido- fue la respuesta de Harry.

Ginny no entendió a quien se refería, y para cuando preguntó de quién hablaba, el respondió: Jeffrey Marshal.

-¿cuándo lo has conocido?

-Hace un par de meses.- yo iba conduciendo y por poco y atropello a Matt.

Ginny parpadeó varias veces. Finalmente dijo:

-Así que tú eras el loco del volante.

-Veo que tu amiguito te ha hablado del incidente- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

-Sí, lo hizo! Y por poco y me da un infarto- Pudiste haberlo matado.

-¿A Matt o al tipo ese?

-Obvio a Matt!- estalló la pelirroja- Si algo le habría pasado, me moría.

-Pero no le pasó nada.- dijo Harry con la voz suave al ver la angustia de Ginny.

-Gracias a Dios- dijo.

Silencio.

-Ese día, cuando iba por la calle manejando estaba pensando en ti.

Ginny le miró molesta.

-¿Podrías dejar el pasado donde está?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta tener que recordar. Porque no quiero recordar nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Harry suspiró.

-Quisiera, pero me es imposible hacerlo. Mas aún cuando te tengo frente a mí y puedo oler tu perfume y escuchar tu voz..

-Harry, han pasado tres años!

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Y a pesar del tiempo yo te amo.

Ginny abrió grande la boca. Se sintió turbada porque ella también lo amaba, y seguramente Harry lo sabía. Sin embargo, no lo quería cerca. No volvería con él ni volviendo a nacer.

Otro silencio.

Ginny como no quería hablar de "aquellos momentos en los que fueron felices", decidió cambiar de tema. Había algo importante que tenía que decirle.

-Hay algo importante que quiero decirte. Siéntate- le dijo indicándole el sillón de tres cuerpos.

Harry comprobó que era tan cómodo como el de la sala común de Griffindor.

-Veras. – comenzó a decir Ginny- Estoy preocupada con un asunto, que si dependiera únicamente de mi ni te lo diría, pero como los niños están implicados y me da pavor que algo les pase…

Harry tenía el rostro preocupado.

-¿Qué ha pasado¿Algún otro problema con Jarod y Matt?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada que ver. Al parecer tu plan va a dar muy buenos resultados.- sonrió débilmente y Harry correspondió su gesto.- Lo que quería decirte es algo relacionado con…-hizo una pausa. No sabía como Harry reaccionaría cuando le dijera que quería hablarle de Jeffrey y de su "sorpresiva" visita de hace cinco días.

La cara de Harry se fue contrayendo a medida que Ginny contaba los hechos de aquel día. Desde el momento en que se apareció en la puerta de su casa para hablar con ella hasta cuando reveló que siempre supo la verdad…

-…y después intentó besarme a la fuerza.- Finalizó- Si no hubiese sido por los niños y Dobby…- suspiró desalentada.

-Maldito hijo de…- Harry no pudo evitar insultar a la madre de Jeffrey y Nandini. Pero es que era tanta la rabia que sentía y ni que decir de la impotencia…

Soltó una sarta de juramentos que para nada espantó a Ginny, teniendo en cuenta que creció con seis energúmenos…

-Eso no es todo- dijo Ginny y enseguida le habló acerca del bracito herido de Jarod y de cómo Eliot había acudido a su ayuda sin saber la verdad de los hechos.

-Ahora que sé quien es, te juro por mis hijos que si me lo encuentro por la calle deseará no haber nacido.

Y lo dijo bien enserio.

-Bien! Si quieres matarlo es tu problema, pero ni creas que iré a visitarte a Azkaban en mis días libres.

Aquel momento tenso pareció relajarse con el comentario sarcástico de la pequeña pelirroja.

¡Dios¡Cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto la deseaba!

Al darse cuenta de la forma en como Harry la miraba: con deseo, Ginny decidió que era momento de despedir a Harry.

-Solo una cosa antes que te vayas.

Harry sonrió en una mueca de fastidio.

-¡Dime!

-Espero que el jueves no hayas hecho planes con…er…bueno, con "Ella".

Harry supo que se refería a Aranzazu. Ni se molestó en corregirla ¡Mejor! porque si no ella no le hubiese dicho lo del cumpleaños de Matt. Y además Harry tampoco le diría que desde hace bastantes días había estado evitando encontrarse con Aranzazu.

-No tengo ningún plan para ese día¿Por qué?- pregunto.

Ginny lo miró detenidamente analizando lo que le había dicho, entonces descubrió que ni el mismo Harry se acordaba que el jueves era SU cumpleaños.

-El jueves es el santo de Matt y voy a celebrarle una pequeña fiesta con la familia y algunos amigos.

-Ya veo…- dijo Harry sintiéndose emocionado.

-…Y tú como padre debes estar aquí.

-Por nada del mundo pienso faltar.

-¿Ni aunque la araña te lo exija?

-Ni aunque voldemort resurja de la tumba.- Frunció el ceño- Además, no veo porque Aranzazu me exija pasar ese día con ella.

Se quedó pensando.

-Tu sabrás!- dijo la pelirroja no queriendo dar explicaciones- Ahora, si me permites, deseo acabar de arreglar MI casa.

Dos días después, Harry recibía una carta de Remus en la que le contaba la última novedad: "Mcgonogall me ha_ invitado a dictar clase de DCAO en Hogwarts ¡No es fantástico! _"

Eso significaba que muy pronto Remus Lupin y su familia estarían en Londres.

Por cuestiones laborales, Tonks había sido enviada a Escocia y pues como Remus no la iba a dejar ir sola, se fue con ella y con la pequeña Andrómeda (que dicho sea de paso, aunque por sus venas corría sangre de un licántropo, no era afectada en días de luna llena, sin embargo, contraía una fuerte fiebre que desaparecía al día siguiente).

Harry sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo al enterarse de las buenas nuevas. Mcgonogall le había hecho caso cuando recomendó a Remus Lupin como maestro de DCAO porque él había rechazado el puesto, pues lo cierto era que Harry no tenía ni la mas remota vocación de enseñar.

Las últimas palabras de Remus para Harry en su carta eran:

"…_Y si todo sale como Tonks y yo lo planeamos estaremos en Londres para antes del jueves(que por si lo has olvidado es tu cumpleaños), así podremos hacer una doble celebración_."

Harry tuvo que releer unas cinco veces las últimas líneas para terminar de convencerse de que no se trataba de un error.

Cayo en la cuenta. Todo encajaba y la malvada de Ginny que no le había dicho nada…

Su hijo Matt cumplía años el mismo día que él. Se sintió extasiado, feliz como hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Mejor regalo de cumpleaños no podía existir.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-No sabes lo feliz que me siento que hayas venido amiga- decía Ginny mientras abrazaba fuertísimo a una llorona Nandini.

-Créeme que deseaba venir antes, pero es que.. con todo y lo que ha pasado con mi hermano, no estaba segura que desearas verme.

-¡Tontería!- exclamó Ginny- Como no querría verte si es gracias a ti es que hoy me encuentro en casa junto a mis hijos..

-Yo…¡Ay! No se que decir. Estoy tan avergonzada con el comportamiento de mi hermano que…- suspiró sorbió por la nariz de manera elegante- ¡Dios! Hasta ahora no logró entender como pudo hacer lo que hizo.

-Esta mal- se atrevió a decir Hermione- perdona que te lo diga Nandini pero creo que tu hermano necesita ayuda psicológica.

-Yo también lo creo- reconoció la morena de hermosos rizos.- el no era así ¿saben?- agregó mientras se tomaba asiento junto a Ginny.

-Es verdad a cambiado mucho.- dijo la pelirroja- no es el mismo al que yo conocí, al amable, al comprensivo hombre… lo desconozco.

Silencio absoluto.

-Gracias.- logró decir la pelirroja- si no habría sido por ti, no sé que habría sido de mi si Harry se casaba con esa rubia descerebrada.

Risas.

-Sin embargo- comenzó Nandini-, si te habría ayudado desde el principio, las cosas habrían sido mucho mas fáciles.

-Tal vez, pero no hubiese cambiado en nada mi situación con Harry.

-¿Es verdad que se van a divorciar?- preguntó Nandini

Ginny únicamente se limitó a asentir.

-Es una lastima…

Otro silencio.

Y lo era, porque Ginny todavía amaba a Harry a pesar de todo, pero ni aunque volviera a nacer le perdonaría sus perradas.

-¿saben algo? Porque mejor no nos dejamos de tanto dramatismo y lamentos ¡Realmente es deprimente! Y yo no estoy con ánimos de deprimirme mas- decía Hermione- ¿Ginny, dónde están los niños?

Y como si fuera una señal se escuchó un chillido, un golpe seco y el ladrido de un perro.

-¡OH, no!- Exclamó Ginny poniéndose de pié y encaminándose hacia el jardín trasero seguida por Hermione y Nandini y los niños (Prudence y Paúl).

-Oh por Dios!- exclamó Hermione deteniéndose junto a Ginny, mientras Nandini se llevaba las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa.

Al otro lado de la cerca que dividía el jardín de los Potter con el de la vecina, se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad y su perro siendo bombardeados con huevo podridos por los cuatro pequeños Potter..

Y Matt cogió una caja y con una fuerza sorprendente la hizo volar hasta el otro lado de la cerca y le dio directo a la cara de la mujer.

Sus tres hermanos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos.

-Buen tiro!- le felicitó Jarod, y Matt se pasó la mano por el pelo despeinándose tal como su padre solía hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo¡Basta!- ordenó Ginny llegando junto a ellos.

Los cuatro niños se paralizaron y la miraron alarmados.

¡OUPS! Por la cólera se habían olvidado que mamita los podía descubrir y después castigar.

La vecina lloriqueaba y despotricaba contra los niños, mientras el perro se sacudía las cáscaras de huevo que tenía encima.

-¿Qué es lo que han hecho?- estallo enojada.

-Ella empezó- se defendió Jarod señalando a la vecina.

-Jarod, no creo que la Sra. Lastarria haya empezado una discusión con ustedes.

-Sí que lo hizo- dijo Sirius igual de molesto que Jarod y James y Matt…

-Sí, Señor! Lo hizo!- exclamó su gemelo.

Pero Ginny no creía que la vecina hiciera tal cosa, sin embargo, según lo antecedentes, todo hacía indicar que entre Jarod y la vecina existía una GRAN antipatía. Hasta a Harry le caía mal.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- se apresuró a preguntar Hermione a sus sobrinos. Jarod ya iba a responder, pero la vecina se le adelanto.

-Sólo les dije un par de verdades a estos mocosos engreídos- dijo lo que provocó que Ginny también comenzara a odiarla.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de usar semejante termino cuando se refiera a mis hijos- dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras.

La Sra. Lastarria se mordió el labio inferior e hizo un apunte mental para que la próxima vez que quiera decir "mocosos engreídos" o cualquier otro termino parecido, lo tendría que pensar dos veces antes de soltarlo si no quería que la menuda madre de los "herederos del elegido", se colgara en su pescuezo.

-Disculpe Sra., pero es que sus hijos sacan de quicio a cualquiera.

-A cualquiera que los molesta- dijo Hermione- y digamos que usted desde el principio no ha sido nada amistosa con ellos.

La arpía tragó duro.

Y por costumbre nada mas que por eso, los niños rodearon a Hermione.

Al ver aquella escena, Ginny se sintió como desplazada como si de repente para sus hijos no existía nadie más importante que Hermione.

Al darse cuenta de la tristeza de su amiga, Nandini se acercó a la pelirroja y le susurró-¿Estas bien?- a lo que Ginny le respondió con una débil sonrisa.

-Es verdad, nunca han sido santos de mi devoción, pero eso no quiere decir que yo les haya declarado la guerra. Míreme nada mas como me han dejado!- estalló- Estoy llena de huevos podridos y de….moco de troll!

-jajajaja!- se escuchó una risa en medio del silencio y todos se giraron a ver de donde provenía.

-Prudence!- exclamó indignada su madre.

La niña dejo de reír y musito un leve "Lo siento", sin embargo, le resultaba imposible no reír, por mas esfuerzo que hizo. Se mordió los labios mientras desviaba su mirada de la vecina a cualquier otro lado, pero sus preciosos ojos color violetas se encontraron con los de Jarod.

Jarod le sonreía, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

"_Esa niña tiene que ser mi amiga_"- se dijo Jarod deslumbrado por ella.

-Señora Lastarria, no sé como disculparme con usted por lo que mis hijos han hecho. Yo…

-Mamá, no te disculpes con ella!-dijo Jarod bajándose de su nube.

-Jarod!

-Mamá, ella dijo que mi papá y tú se odiaban y se iba a divorciar.

Silencio.

Entonces Ginny entendió el porqué del comportamiento de los niños con la vecina.

-Sólo he dicho la verdad- se defendió la mujer

Pero nadie tenía derecho a soltarles a su hijos tamaña verdad a menos que ella mismo lo hiciera sola, o en compañía de Harry.

Esa mujer era un monstruo y la odió.

-Mamá, dile que no es verdad. Dile que papá y tu se quieren y que no se van a divorciar.

Ginny sintió la garganta seca¿qué debía hacer?

Los niños en la actualidad sabían todo acerca del divorcio y lo que significaba. Jarod lo sabía y los gemelos y hasta Matt.

Buscó ayuda en sus amigas, pero estas le dieron a entender que no podían intervenir en un asunto tan delicado como era aquel.

Miró a sus hijos y estos tenían caritas de angustia y miedo.

No! Definitivamente no podía decirles la verdad. Aún. Pero tampoco deseaba engañarlos, sin embargo, si les decía la verdad los mataría, y para Ginny lo más importante en el mundo eran sus hijos.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en ellos sus caritas brillaban y sus ojitos le suplicaban. Y se sorprendió que Jarod tuviera de la mano a Matt, hecho que la llevo a tomar una decisión definitiva.

Sonrió y se volvió hacia la vecina.

-Querida Sra. Lastarria- dijo con la voz melosamente malévola- Sé que se ha dicho muchas cosas respecto a mi matrimonio y bueno, como mi marido no está aquí, es evidente que se haya especulado un posible divorcio.

Hermione y Nandini la miraban con la boca bien abierta. ¿Acaso Ginny diría lo que creían que iba a decir?

-Eso quiere decir que…

Ginny sonrió aún más.

-Que no habrá ningún divorcio.

Silencio.

Y los niños le sonrieron triunfantes a la vecina.

Y Hermione y Nandini miraban a la pelirroja como si acabara de perder la razón. ¡Por Merlín! Si hace unos minutos acababa de decir que no volvería con Harry por nada del mundo.

-No me lo creo- dijo la vecina incrédula.

-Pues créalo, y si duda de mi palabra entonces venga pasado mañana a la fiesta de mi hijo para que lo compruebe con sus propios ojos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que presenciar una escena como esta Nandini- le decía Ginny mientras se instalaban en la cocina y Dobby las recibía con refrescantes jugos.

-Oh no! no tienes por que disculparte por eso, es más, aquí entre nos, fue muy divertido.

Risas.

-Ya. Entonces déjame presentarte a los autores de tal "diversión"- decía Ginny mientras se colocaba junto a sus hijos.- A Matt ya lo conoces así que no hay necesidad de presentártelo- dijo-Nandini, este es mi hijo mayor, Jarod- lo señalo y el niño le sonrió- Y estos son los gemelos James y Sirius- los pequeños le hicieron adiós con la mano- Hijos, ella es mi amiga Nandini y ellos son sus hijos Prudence y Paúl.- dijo señalándolos respectivamente.

-Hola!- dijeron TODOS los ni niños al mismo tiempo (incluido Matt).

-Encantada de conocerlos.- dijo Nandini fascinada con los pequeños Potter.

-Pero yo soy James- dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Y yo Sirius- dijo el otro.

-Lo cierto- decía Hermione- es que el de las pequitas en la nariz es James.

Los gemelos se encogieron de hombre al ser descubiertos en su juego.

Se abrazaron a su madre y por poco y la hacen caer. Rieron. Entonces Ginny se dijo a sí misma que no tenía porqué sentir celos de Hermione.

-Yo me llamo Prudence, pero mis contemporáneos me llaman Prue. Tu puedes llamarme Prue- le decía la niña a Jarod.

-Ya, y tú a mi Jarod.

La niña asintió.

-¿Te gustan los juegos de computadora?

-Sí- dijo la niña entusiasmada.-¿tienes?

-Bastantes.- dijo Jarod emocionado- Ven conmigo. Te voy a enseñar mi colección- dijo cogiendole la mano y llevándosela hacia el estudio.

Los gemelos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Jarod no le enseña a nadie su colección- dijo James

-A nadie- dijo Sirius. Se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas picaras.

-¡Vamos a ver!- exclamaron juntos y se fueron hacia el estudio con Matt y Paúl pisándoles los talones.

Al verlos marcharse, las tres mujeres tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares. Ginny y Nandini sonrientes porque ambas tuvieron una imagen futura entre Jarod y Prue. Pero ninguna dijo absolutamente nada al respecto, sin embargo Hermione supo en lo que estaban pensando, porque ella también lo vio.

Una vez Dobby desapareció llevando galletas y refrescos a los pequeños, las tres comenzaron a disfrutar de un té helado acompañado de pasteles.

-La verdad es que me muero de hambre- decía Hermione devorándose el pastelito. Últimamente tenía un hambre feroz y sentía que si seguí comiendo como lo estaba haciendo terminaría por convertirse en una pelota.

Es verdad. Se convertiría en una pelota, pero por otro motivo.

-A propósito, Ginny- Comenzó Hermione- Qué fue todo eso acerca de que no iba a ver divorcio y que Harry y tu se amaban y que nada de los chismes era cierto ¿Me podrías explicar por favor, porque yo no entendía nadita?

-¡Ah eso!- dijo Ginny hundiéndose en su lugar. Suspiró- Lo hice por los niños, para no verlos sufrir. ¿vistes las caritas que tenían por culpa de la vieja arpía esa?. Hermione les soltó los del divorcio- dijo Ginny abrumada- Creía que se me morían.

Exageración o no, Ginny tenía todo el derecho porque era la madre.

-Entiendo¿pero te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?

-Sí- dijo desinflándose aún más.

-Tendrás que hablar con Harry al respecto.

-Lo sé. Sólo espero que no se rehúse a montar esta farsa.

Hermione casi se atragantó con el pastel.

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que buscarás a Harry sólo proponerle montar una farsa en la que no habrá reconciliación?- Hermione ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba preguntando. Sus ideas estaban algo confusas a causa de la sorpresa.

-Algo así.- confesó la pelirroja.

-No lo puedo creer, y yo que creí que este sería el primer paso para la reconciliación.

-Hermione no existe la posibilidad para tal cosa. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-Pero yo creí que…

-¿Hermione, desde cuando te has vuelto tan ingenua?

Hermione parpadeo varias veces.

-¿No entiendo de que me hablas?

Ginny resopló.

-El caso es…- continuo Hermione- que no me parece justo que hagas tal cosa.

-Hermione, es por el bien de mis hijos.

-Por eso mismo¿Qué crees que pase cuando llegue el momento de decir la verdad, Te imaginas la desilusión que sufrirán?

-Cuando eso suceda. Mis hijos serán lo suficientemente mayores para entender.

-O sea que pretendes que esto dure por años?

-si es necesario, sí.

-No lo puedo creer.- dijo levantándose de su lugar violentamente, entonces se tuvo que sostener de la mesa para no caerse.

-¿te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Nandini que estaba mas cerca de ella que Ginny.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Pero te ves muy pálida- dijo Ginny acercándole un vaso con agua- Parece como si te vas a desmayar.

-Estoy bien, gracias- repitió molesta. Se volvió a sentar.

-Hermione…

-Es por el coraje- se justificó mirando a la pelirroja.-Me has hecho dar coraje por eso me ha dado un mareo.

Los mareos no eran producto del coraje, y eso las tres mujeres lo sabían. Hermione hizo un apunte mental para hacer una cita esa misma tarde con Eliot, porque tenía una sospecha.

-Me sorprende mucho que quieras hacer una locura como esta, Gin…

-Hermione, no sigas. Ya tomé una decisión y no pienso echarme para atrás. Además te recuerdo que todo esto ha sido tú idea.

-¿Mi idea?

-Lo olvidaste por lo que veo. Ahora la sorprendida soy yo!

-Habla claro. Yo cuando te he dicho que hagas una cosa así.

-En tu departamento. Cuando escape de la Mansión Marshall.- Hermione se rebano los sesos.

Y recordó algo que se parecía a lo que Ginny decía.

-Pero yo en ningún momento te dije que hicieras lo que quieres hacer. Yo te dije (y lo recuerdo perfectamente) Que pensaras bien las cosas antes de tomar la decisión de divorciarte de Harry por los niños.

-¡Da lo mismo!

-No, no es lo mismo. (N/A: me acordé de la canción de Alejandro Sanz. Me encanta este hombre y su música!)

-Como sea Hermione! Y por favor, ya no quiero discutir mas sobre este asunto.

-Bien, como quieras. Sólo espero que Harry sea lo suficientemente inteligente para rechazar esta locura.

-Sin embargo, si es verdad como dicen en el Profeta y en todos esos periódicos, que Harry muere por sus hijos. Terminará aceptando la proposición de Ginny, incluso eso de estar juntos, pero no revueltos.

Hermione y Ginny la miraron brevemente antes de desternillarse de ka risa por la frasecita trillada de la morena de rizos perfectos.

Hermione recomponiéndose, dio un suspiro.

-Si ese es el caso¡Que Dios nos ampare!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry se disponía a cenar cuando con un estrepitoso ¡Plop! Ginny salió de su chimenea.

-¡OH, OH! Creo que estoy alucinando. –dijo Harry mirándola con el ceño fruncido- ¿Eres real ó producto de mi imaginación carente de sexo?

A su pesar, Ginny se rió.

-Ten la seguridad que no soy ninguna fantasía sexual.

-Me parece que tienes algo de razón, sin embargo, me gustaría comprobarlo metiéndote a mi cama. Esta allá arriba.- dijo señalando la escalera de caracol que llevaba hacia ese privado e intimo espacio.

-Sé lo que hay arriba.- dijo Ginny sintiendo un calor abrumador y conocido inundando su cuerpo ¡Por merlín! A mala hora se le ocurrió ir a buscarlo a ese departamento que tanto recuerdos tenía de los dos. Ni modo, ya estaba en la boca del lobo, así que mejor no pensar- Pero, ten la seguridad que no he venido a eso.

-¿Ah, no¿Y entonces a que debo el honor de tu visita.?

Ginny lo miró fulminante.

-Podrías dejar tus ironías para cuando estés solo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior arrepentido.

-disculpa.- dijo, pero Ginny no lo disculpo y antes que él dijera alguna otra cosa, cualquiera que sea dijo:

-He venido aquí porque quería hablarte de un asunto sumamente importante respecto a los niños y a nuestra situación.

Harry enarcó las cejas al escuchar la última frase de la pelirroja.

-¿Has venido aquí a hablar de los niños y de nuestra relación?

-Sí, eso dije.

-Eso me pareció- dijo Harry analizando con cuidado las palabras que iba a utilizar.- entiendo que tengamos que hablar de nuestros hijos por que somos sus padres, pero respecto a "Nuestra situación" como tu la llamas, creo que me quedó bien claro que tu no quieres verme ni en cromo de chocolate de ranas. ¿ o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas.

-¿entonces no entiendo?

-Es muy sencillo. Lo que he venido a decirte sobre los niños y sobre nosotros esta relacionado. Por favor, siéntate y escúchame- le dijo señalando el sofá.

-Gracias, pero de pié estoy bien, y además esta es mi casa y por lo tanto soy yo quien te debo ofrecer estar cómoda.- dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

-El caso es…- continuó Ginny como si tal comentario no hubiese existido- Que pasó algo que me obligó a decirles a los niños que tu y yo seguimos locamente enamorados.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry incrédulo por lo que escuchaba.

-Lo que has oído.

-¿Y por qué has hecho eso?- Harry se había sentado en la mesita de centro para estar frente a Ginny.

Ginny lo miró algo perturbada por su cercanía y la intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes, pero finalmente dijo.

- La Sra. Lastarria les dijo sobre nuestro planes de divorcio.

Silencio.

Y como Harry estaba sin pronunciar palabra, Ginny decidió que era lo mejor mientras ella le relataba lo ocurrido esa tarde.

Y para cuando finalizó se hizo otro silencio hasta que Harry dijo:

-¡Vieja de mierda!- exclamó molesto.- No tenía derecho a hacer tal cosa. Eso era algo que sólo a nosotros nos correspondía hacer.

-Lo sé- dijo Ginny con pesar- Si hubieses estado ahí y habrías visto sus caritas… no tuve corazón para decirle que todo entre nosotros se acabó.

Silencio sepulcral.

-Pero no crees que esto se pondrá peor si los engañamos?

-Sí, pero que otra cosa podía hacer?

-No sé, pero si me hubieses mandado a llamar algo habríamos hecho para solucionar el problema.

-Si, tienes razón, pero en ese momento estaba tan desesperada que no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-Te entiendo, Jarod y los pequeños se las saben apañan muy bien si quieren conseguir algo. Y si ellos no sabían la verdad, estoy seguro que sospechaban; por lo menos creo que Jarod lo hacía.

-Es muy listo nuestro hijo.

-Tiene a quien salir.- Fue un cumplido.

Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con dos hermosas esmeraldas. Ginny creyó que si no salía de ahí inmediatamente terminaría besándolo o quien sabe que otra cosa podría pasar. Tenía que terminar pronto con su visita.

-Entonces…-la voz salió temblorosa y se odio por eso porque Harry se dio cuenta que ella también lo deseaba.- Aceptas o no mi propuesta de estar juntos, pero no revueltos.

-Es una propuesta tentadora pero¿Y yo que gano con eso, digo, a parte de regresar a casa y estar con mis hijos?

-No sé a que te refieres.

-¡Oh, vamos corazón no nos hagamos los tontos! Sabes a lo que me refiero.- silencio- Quiero dormir contigo.

-¿Qué?- exclamó la pelirroja con desconcierto- ¿te has vuelto loco?

-Tal vez, pero esa es mi condición para aceptar tu locura.

-Pero se trata de nuestro hijos, tu no me puedes pedir que…

-Por eso mismo lo hago. Te imaginas lo que ellos se preguntaran si ven que dormimos en cuartos y camas separados. Ginny, nuestro hijos son niños, pero no tontos, además, o una de dos, dormimos juntos o le decimos a los niños le del divorcio. Yo creo que tanto la verdad como la mentira resultara igual de beneficiosa para ellos.

-En ese caso prefiero decirles la verdad, antes de compartir mi cama contigo.

-Okay, si es lo que quieres, así lo haremos.

-Perfecto.

Ginny se acercó a la chimenea. Se iba porque ya no había mas nada que decir, sin embargo, se detuvo y regreso junto a Harry solo para decirle.

-Eres un chantajista de lo peor.

-Mira quien habla. Si fuiste tu la que vino a proponerme que hagamos esa locura.

-Pero lo hice pensando en los niños. No en mi o en ti.

-Claro! Y yo me chupo el dedo. ¡Por favor, Ginny! He visto como te derrites de deseo por mi.

-Eso no es cierto!- estallo la pelirroja.

-Lo es. Y yo mas bien creo que esta locura mas que para beneficio de nuestros hijos es para ti.

-¡Ay, por favor! Si quisiera algo contigo te pediría que en este momento me beses y me lleves a la cama.

-Ah bueno, si ese es el caso, cumpliré tus deseos.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces. Harry la aprisionó entre sus brazos y junto su boca a la de Ginny en un furioso y apasionado beso que sorprendió a la pelirroja y que la estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, ella empezó a corresponder a ese beso desenfrenado que le estaba llevando a perder la poco cordura que le quedaba. Y la perdió. Se puso de puntillas y acto seguido rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Harry, y luego estas ascendieron hacia su rebelde cabello azabache. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta de lo hambrienta que Ginny estaba por él.

Las manos de ella fueron volviéndose más audaces, enredándose en el cabello de Harry, deleitándose con su embriagador aliento y apasionada danza de su lengua. De repente, él la tomó por las caderas y la alzó. La llevo hasta la mesa de su mini-comedor, colocándola sobre esta y abriéndole las piernas para ponerse entre los pliegues de su falda, entre sus muslos. Sus labios descendieron, apartando la chaqueta de la pelirroja, hasta encontrar la turgencia de un seno, y su boca se abrió, tomando el endurecido pezón a través de la tela de su blusa.

-Ha…rry... no... -jadeó Ginny, estremeciéndose de placer. Sin embargo, a pesar de la débil protesta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se arqueó hacia él, agarrándolo por el cabello para mantener su cabeza contra su pecho.

-Eres mía -susurró él, mordisqueándole suavemente el pezón-, me perteneces, y no voy a entregarte a Nadie. Ni siquiera a ese tipejo de Marshall.

Entonces el mágico y fogoso momento se derrumbo como si se tratara de un castillo de naipes.

Ginny volvió en sí y lo alejó de su boca, de su cuerpo, de toda ella. Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas y le tiró una cachetada dejándole su mano estampada en la mejilla.

Se bajó de la mesa observando la mancha húmeda en su blusa mientras Harry trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, casi no podía respirar y su corazón latía violentamente igual que su mejilla adolorida.

-Yo no le pertenezco a nadie. No le pertenezco a Jeffrey ni a ninguno otro, mucho menos a ti.- dijo la pelirroja temblando de rabia.- Volvió a mirar la mancha húmeda y subió sus ojos otra vez hacia él.

Fue peor.

Al verlo así, con el cabello revuelto, la camiseta jaloneada, los labios ligeramente hinchados por los besos... estaba haciendo que se sintiese mareada. Cuando su mente le recordó lo que él le había dicho, deseo con toda su alma poder tener de vuelta su magia para hechizarlo de por vida y dejarlo imposibilitado. Había dejado que la tocase y la besase de un modo muy íntimo sin siquiera resistirse, y encima estaba burlándose de ella¡la había tratado como si fuese de su propiedad, un objeto!. Sintió una oleada de rabia.

"Yo no le pertenezco a nadie…mucho menos a ti.."

Esas palabras fueron determinantes. Harry también enfureció, sin embargo, se recordó que debía mantenerle la calma para no terminar reclamándole su "romance" con Jeffrey Marshall.

-Eres mi esposa- finalmente optó por decir.

-No por mucho tiempo.

-¿Tan apurada estas?

-Si es para librarme de ti, sí.

-¿Y que pasaría si yo no te quiero dar el divorcio?

-Dudo que eso pase.

-¿Por qué?

-Obviamente necesitas estar libre para irte con la arácnida.

-Si eso es lo que crees, allá tú, sin embargo, aún no has respondido mi pregunta.

Ginny lo miro fulminante.

-Bien.- dijo vencida porque no quería hablar del tema ya- Si eso pasa. Siempre puedes considerar mi propuesta.- Harry enarcó una ceja.

-Pero ya sabes lo que quiero a cambio.

-¡Olvídalo!

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces no hay trato.

-¡Maldito seas!- estalló- ni siquiera por los niños.

-Sufrirán menos si les decimos la verdad.

Ginny dio un grito de impotencia y golpeó el piso con el pie. Se dio vuelta y se dirigió directamente hacia la chimenea. Cogió polvos Flu y antes que pronunciara la dirección de su casa, Harry le grito:

-Tienes hasta el jueves para pensarlo y darme una respuesta definitiva.

Ginny desapareció.

Harry suspiró. Se quedó mirando por unos momentos la chimenea antes de decidirse continuar con su cena (que consistía comida china para calentar en microondas), sin embargo, al llegar a la mesa revivió los apasionados cinco minutos que paso con Ginny.

-Necesito un baño de agua helada.- se dijo mientras iba hacia el baño.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny estaba nerviosa.

Y aunque trataba de aparentar todo lo contrario resultaba tremendamente difícil hacerlo en su situación.

Harry no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra. Desde que empezó la fiesta de Matt ( a quien ambos presentaron orgullosamente ante sus amistades), lo tenía pegado a ella como si fuera un molesto pero a la vez delicioso chicle de menta pegado en el cabello.

-Podrías dejar de torturarme aunque sea un par de minutitos?

Su sola cercanía hacía que sintiera calor y le recordara los apasionados minutos que vivió entre sus brazos. Aún podía sentir la boca de Harry sobre su pezón y sus manos sobre su cuerpo tocándole los muslos y las piernas. ¡Por Merlín! Resultaba todo un martirio tenerlo tan cerca y sentir su olor, su calor… Después de ese fogoso encuentro casi no había podido dormir de lo excitada que Harry le había dejado y de lo furiosa también…

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada malo.- dijo con una terrible maldita inocencia.

Ginny consideró la posibilidad de vaciar su refresco sobre su inmaculada camisa, pero la verdad es que se veía tan sexy… Estaba como para comérselo! Bueno no solo por la camisa. El pantalón blanco hacia juego con el verde jade de su camisa (dicho sea de paso la tenía un poco abierta) y llevaba puesto unas sandalias marrones veraniegas a juego.

Ginny tampoco estaba mal. Se veía guapísima con su vestido de gasa blanco de tirantes con delicados bordados en hilo a lo largo y ancho de la tela. Tenía puesto unas sandalias de tacón (bajísimo, casi plano) a juego y su cabello estaba sujeto en una simple cola de caballo mientras su maquillaje (como siempre) era bastante natural.

Harry se decía que si no fuese por la presencia de los invitados y de sus hijos, le haría el amor ahí mismo bajo el sol.

-Sinceramente, no sé porque has venido.

-Por si no lo recuerdas- le dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido- Esta es la fiesta de mi hijo por lo tanto tenía todo el derecho de estar aquí.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos breves momentos antes de que Harry dijera:

-Te he dicho que te ves hermosa.

Ginny se odio por dejar que sus emociones y sentimientos sean mucho mas fuerte que su voluntad. Sentía que su cara ardía por las palabras de Harry.

-Será mejor que te calles. No quisiera tener que armar un espectáculo delante de nuestros invitados.

Harry sonrió.

-Piensas cumplir unas de mis fantasías?- Ella lo miró medio turbada- ¿Sabes? Me gustaría ahora mismo poder hacerte el amor.

Realmente Ginny sentía que si no le ponía un freno, las cosas se podrían salir de control, sin embargo, no fue necesario que le dijera algo porque Remus y Tonks se acercaron para su buena salud.

-Debes sentir muy feliz de que tu hijo cumpla años el mismo día que tú.

Harry sonrió y elevó la vista hacia el pequeño Matt que en esos momentos estaba rodeado de todos los pequeños invitados y por sus hermanos, la razón la nueva versión de la Saeta de Fuego Kids que le trajo como regalo de cumpleaños.

-Estoy que no salto de felicidad.

Ginny suspiró.

-Matt nació sietemesino a causa del accidente.- dijo sin pensar. La miraron y ella a su vez a ellos. Quiso que la tierra la tragara al ver la expresión sombría en Harry.- Perdón, no ha sido mi intención…

Ella sabía lo importante que se había convertido ese día para él, y se lo había arruinado con su comentario…¡Estúpida!- se dijo mentalmente.

-Esto… nosotros creo que iremos a ver…-pero las palabras de Remus se ahogaron con los gritos de los gemelos y Matt acercándose.

-Mamá, podemos sacar nuestras escobas y volar un ratito?- decía James.

-Sí, queremos enseñarle a volar al bodoque.- decía Sirius apurando a Matt.

-Sirius, esa no es manera de referirte a tu hermano.- le reprochó Ginny.

El pequeño pidió una disculpa, pero siguió pensando que Matt era un bodoque porque estaba gordito.

Ginny no les dio permiso de volar porque no era el momento, pusieron caritas pero luego Harry les dijo que los llevaría el sábado al estadio de quidditch y que él mismo les enseñaría a volar como era debido. ¡Súper!

Jarod se acercaba…

-Mamá, papá, la vecina ya vino.- anunció y señaló por donde la anciana mujer hacía su ingreso.

-¡Ay, no!- dijo Ginny queriendo desaparecer de la escena.

-Bien! Si no la hubieras invitado.

La señora Amely Lastarria se fue acercando.

-¡Sres. Potter, buenas tardes!- saludo cuando llego con ellos.

Daban un poco mas de las doce del día. Estaban en el jardín trasero de la residencia Potter que había sido decorado para la ocasión.

Por cortesía, Ginny le respondió el saludo, pero Harry se limitó únicamente a decir.

-Es un honor tenerla por aquí, Sra. Lastarria.

Sólo porque esa señora le caía muy mal accedería momentáneamente a la proposición de Ginny de FINGIR.

Amely enarcó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien, pues a mi me parece que es todo lo contrario.

-mmm- Harry meditó sus palabras antes de responder- Tiene usted toda la razón. No es de mi agrado tenerla aquí.

Y por mas extraño que pareció la Sra. Lastarria no se mostró ofendida.

-Muy bien, sin embargo, a su esposa no parece molestarle mi presencia.- y la miró y Ginny le sonrió.

Se dijo que hasta el momento, la vecina había sido demasiado cordial con ella.

-Para nada sra. Lastarria, puesto que fui yo quien la invitó y hubiese sido muy desconsiderado de mi parte no hacerlo después del enfrentamiento del otro día.

La cara de la Sra. Lastarria se contorsionó ligeramente.

Silencio.

Sin embargo, luego la mujer se echó a reír.

Harry y Ginny la miraron como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¿Sabes algo? Les voy a confesar un secreto- hizo una pausa y miró a los niños Potter que a su vez la miraban con el ceño fruncido.- como bien saben, soy viuda y no tengo hijos, únicamente tengo a mi querida Dorotti- dijo refiriéndose a su gran perra parecido al perro de la Profecía- Rotweiller)-, y la verdad, es que no es la suficiente compañía como para una mujer como yo, por eso los buscó a ellos- dijo refiriéndose a los niños Potter- Me gusta molestarlo y que me molesten. Sé que suena descabellado y hasta masoquista, pero no encuentro otra forma de hacer frente a mi soledad.

Harry y Ginny la miraron con la boca estúpidamente abierta, creyendo definitivamente que estaba loquita. ¡Por Merlín! No se habían esperado tal confesión.

Y mientras la vecina se alejaba los niños se preguntaban si deberían volver a lanzarle huevos podridos de gallina y moco de Troll para hacerla feliz.

Harry se largó a reír por la ocurrencia mientras Ginny les prohibía hacer lo que planeaban hacer y que además ya no la molestaran más.

-Pobre mujer. No creí que su vida fuera tan…- no encontraba un calificativo adecuado para definir esa vida- De todas maneras, creo entenderla.

Harry la miraba con los ojos brillándole de una manera extraña. Estaban solos. Los niños se habían ido a jugar con sus amigos…

-Me gustaría poder aliviar aunque tu dolor, hacer que olvides todo lo que pasó y que recomenzáramos de nuevo.

Ginny lo miró con frustración.

-No creo que pueda olvidar nunca lo que ha pasado.

-Si tan solo me dejaras intentarlo.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

-Ya te di todas las oportunidades posibles en el pasado y ninguna supiste aprovechar.

-Ginny…

-Harry, por favor! No tiene sentido que sigas con eso. Además no es el lugar ni el momento.

Harry suspiró con resignación. La pelirroja tenía razón. Mejor esperar cuando estuvieran solos.

La fiesta siguió su curso sin ninguna tensión entre Harry y Ginny. Era como si de pronto se hubieran convertido en una feliz pareja de padres enamorados, que no existía ningún problema entre ellos.

Y Hermione los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ginny le había dicho que Harry no había aceptado llevar a cabo su locura, sin embargo, por la forma en como se estaban portando todo parecía indicar lo contrario.

-Si sigues mirándolos de esa forma harás que la gente hable.- le dijo una voz demasiado conocida para su gusto.

-No veo en que forma eso te pueda afectar a ti. - dijo Hermione sin girarse a mirarlo- Después de todo no eres nadie para que controles mi vida.

-Tienes razón, no soy nadie, sin embargo, me preocupo por ti.

-Algo que yo no te he pedido que hagas.- y se giró mirando directo a sus hermosos ojos azules- Ahora, si fueras tan amable, quiero estar sola.

Pero Ron no se movió, y Hermione optó por irse, sin embargo, Ron no la dejó y en un hábil movimiento Hermione quedó atrapada entre sus brazos.

-¿Ron, qué haces?

-Cuidando de tu reputación. No voy a permitir que la gente siga hablando de ti, que sigan diciendo que estás enamorada de Harry.

-Para lo que me importa lo que diga la gente.- Ron hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Hermione y aspiró su aroma. Hermione al sentir el cálido calor de su aliento sobre su piel se estremeció.

-Hermione, me haces falta.

-Ron, cállate- le dijo.- Y también suéltame.

-¿Acaso tu no me extrañas, Hermione?

-No, y suelta que no quiero hablar contigo.- fue terminante, sin embargo, Ron no la dejo ir. Antes quería saber que se traían entre manos Harry y Ginny.

-No tienes otra opción Hermione.

Ella no quería decirle nada, pero al parecer como dijo el pelirrojo, no tenía opción. Le contó acerca de la locura de Ginny.

-Ay, esta hermana mía¡Pero en que piensa cuando se le ocurren estas cosas!

-En sus hijos.- fue la respuesta de Hermione. Sonrió con tristeza mientras suspiraba- Creo que yo también haría lo mismo si…- instintivamente se llevo una mano al vientre.

Todo esto lo observó Ron.

Suspiró.

-Existen tratamientos¿sabes? Tal vez podamos hacer algo para tener un hijo, y si no resultara, pues nos quedaría una excelente opción para adoptar.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Ron quería tener un hijo con ella fueran de sangre o no?

-Estas… loco- dijo recobrando el sentido.

-Tal vez.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Pero a poco y no es una propuesta tentadora?

-Es una locura.- dijo no sabiendo si reírse o echarse a llorar- Estas loco igual que Ginny.

-Será porque somos hermanos.

Breve silencio.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hermione lo miro atontada.

-¿Hermione?

Ella lo miró. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te estas burlando de mi ¿verdad?

-No. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas¡Eres un cínico!.

-Hermione…

-Aléjate de mi!- dijo la castaña y como Ron no se movía ella se fue, y lo dejo ahí, solo.

Junto a la mesa de los bocaditos.

-¿Ron?- era Ginny. Había visto todo desde que Ron se acercó a Hermione.

No había sido la única, mucho de los invitados también presenciaron el acto. Hermione se fue y ella aprovechó para acercarse y saber que fue lo que esta vez le había hecho.

-Le dije que se casara conmigo.- dijo de cómo si fuera algo insignificante y Ginny lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Eres idiota?

Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Tú también?

-¡Ah! Si Hermione te dijo que eres un idiota., te lo tienes merecido. ¿cómo se te ocurre proponerle matrimonio de una manera tan…poco sutil.

-Pero…, qué esperabas que hiciera.

-Pues primero que nada, le habrías pedido perdón por todo lo que le has hecho.

-Ah, bueno. Pero eso lo iba a hacer después.

-Si serás¿Por qué los hombres son tan insensibles?

-¿Y por qué las mujeres se hacen las difíciles?- Ese fue Harry llegando por detrás y abrazándola de la cintura.

Ginny resopló exasperada. Le dio una manotazos en las manos para que la soltara.

-Las mujeres no … nos hacemos… las difíciles, somos difíciles.- añadió una vez liberada del calor de su abrazo.

-Disculpa hermana, pero Harry tiene toda la razón. Todas ustedes son…

-Será mejor que cierres la boca- lo interrumpió Ginny- Sólo porque tú y este- señaló a Harry- Están acostumbrados a llevarse a la cama a cualquiera que se les ofrezca, no quiere decir que todas seamos fáciles y vulnerables a sus encantos.

-Gracias, por lo de encantador- dijo Harry.

-Sin embargo, yo no veo relación en lo que has dicho con lo que estábamos hablando.- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay relación, pero si ustedes no han captado el mensaje es porque en lugar de cerebro tienen una tripa de…hormiga.

Silencio.

-En pocas palabras nos ha llamado insectos.- dijo Harry fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Sí, eso parece.- dijo Ron.

Silencio. Se miraron y luego se echaron a reír.

Ginny los miró con el ceño fruncido, molesta, sin embargo, luego de verlos así, compartiendo como si fueran los mejores amigos de antes…, Se relajó.

Sonrió.

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba verlos juntos, como los grandes amigos que fueron y que deberían seguir siendo. No era justo que siguieran peleados por causa suya por más razón que su hermano tenga. Se notaba a leguas que se extrañaban.

Estaba decidida. Los iba a juntar.

-¡mamá¡papá! – llegaba Jarod corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- le preguntó Ginny recibiéndolo con un abrazo.

-Tío Colin nos quiere tomar una foto a los seis.- dijo señalando a sus papás, a sí mismo y a sus hermanitos que agitaban sus manitas llamándolos a unirse.

Harry y Ginny estaban uno junto al otro. Jarod en medio de los dos pero sin interponerse entre ellos. Matt estaba delante de Jarod y los gemelos a cada lado.

Sería una imagen memorable, sin embargo, faltaba un poco mas de expresión corporal entre los padres de los niños.

-¿Harry, porque no la coges de la cintura y la abrazas?-sugirió Remus y todos apoyaron la idea.

Ginny deseo tener algo cerca para poder lanzárselo al licántropo por la cabeza. Por otro lado, Harry agradeció la propuesta de Remus con un guiño. Se dispuso a llevar a cabo la idea.

Rodeo con unos de sus largos brazos la cintura de Ginny y la pegó completamente a su cuerpo. Ginny no tuvo cabeza ni siquiera para maldecir. Aquel contacto, el sentir el calor del cuerpo de Harry, su olor… se estremeció toda ella. Suspiró e inconscientemente, producto del momento, colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho. Ginny levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry brillando de emoción y pasión por ella. Sus respiraciones se volvieron una al igual que los latidos de su corazón. Sus labios se entreabrieron y luego… el mundo dejó de girar. Sus bocas se unieron en una sensual y pausada danza casi mística. Harry tomó completa ventaja de su reacción y hundió su lengua en su boca inmediatamente, buscando profundamente en su interior. Se sumergió en su boca completamente, presionando y sondeando. Ginny respondió a esta íntima caricia con un ardor ya conocido, mientras con una mano se agarraba a su sedoso y espeso pelo y la otra vagaba sobre los duros músculos de su pecho.

Harry era delgado, pero tenía muy bien marcado los pectorales, sus brazos, las piernas, y…,y…

Ginny no quería ni pensar en las otras cosas que Harry tenía duro. En cuanto a Harry respecto a sus pensamientos sobre Ginny, se basaban en su sed y hambre por ella. Deseaba sentirla bajo su cuerpo aferrándose a él, gimiendo de placer, gritando su nombre…, no, mejor dicho, deseaba desesperadamente oírla gritar que lo seguía amando y que era él, el único hombre en su ayer, en su presente y futuro…

¡Dios! Sólo imaginársela en brazos de otro hombre era una visión desoladora…

El aullido picaros de los invitados y las risitas nerviosas así como los grititos de sorpresa entre los niños y las mujeres, fue la excusa perfecta para que Harry pusiera fin a ese maravilloso beso.

Ginny lo miró confundida. No sabía como tomar la actitud de Harry frente a lo que acaba de pasar. Por un momento creyó que él como ella estaba disfrutando de ese mágico contacto, sin embargo luego…parecía frío, ajeno al contacto, y eso le dolió.

Se miraron a los ojos por una fracción de segundos. Ninguno pronunció palabra, pues en realidad no había nada que decir al respecto.

Colin no solo aseguró haber captado la mejor imagen de aquel beso, la toma familiar sería igualmente inolvidable.

-Pues eso esperó, porque no te perdonaré si no es como lo aseguras.- con su comentario, Harry sólo hizo que Ginny sintiera que se estaba burlando de ella. Se alejó del grupo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que no quería derramar delante de todos ellos.

Caminó directo hacia la casa deseando llegar lo más pronto posibles que sus piernas se lo permitieran, sin embargo, antes siquiera de poder cruzar el umbral se encontró cara a cara con la persona a la que menos pensaba ver ese día: Aranzazu Ziang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(1) Damián- Cuando Jarod dice, que la vecina tiene un perro igual que el de Damián, se refiere al de la profecía 6-6-6.

NA: Hola¿Qué les ha parecido el capi¡Jijiji! Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado como para dejarme muchos reviews ya que en el capítulo anterior ustedes fueron muy malos conmigo. En parte les entiendo ya que no fue un capitulo muy bueno que digamos, pero aunque sea para decirme que estuvo "Horrible" debieron tomarse la molestia de escribir la critica.

No me gusta tener que estar mirando mi Stats y hacerme hígado viendo la cantidad de visitas que tengo para tan pocos reviews. No entienden que de eso vivo.

Bien, espero que esta vez mis reviews sobrepasen mínimo los 30, ya que no solo el capitulo esta muy bueno, este jueves 1ero de marzo es mi cumpleaños. (Sí! El mismo día que el de Ron, el personaje) espero sus felicitaciones y machetazos!

Bss a todos y hasta la próxima.

Próx. Capítulo: Ginny Vs. Aranzazu.

Pdta: La Rebelión esta en proceso.


	18. Chapter 18

Primero ante todo, quiero pedir disculpas porque el capitulo anterior salio algo fallado, pero ya esta arreglado y pueden pasar a leerlo otra vez.

moony lovegood, Vicus Riddle, CrazySiriemBlack, Pheobe, lucre, Amy-Black-Tepes, hermioneyron, rosycarmen, anisza, dLu, carolagd, Lady Black, ghysella, Witchmaju, anjaly, la.Pauliita.Weasley, Ernesto, Vivi-G Weasley, jamesandmolly, LoreLoveSakura, Titania PWeasley, LoreWeasleyPotter, Anastasia Lila

Mil gracias por sus reviews.

Capitulo Lemon. si eres suceptible a este tipo de cosas, mejor no entrar. No quiero ser causante de algun tipo de infarto.

**18.-Ginny Vs. Aranzazu **

De pronto la desesperación y las enormes ganas que tenía de llorar se transformaron en rabia y odio hacia la enorme mujer que tenía frente a ella. 

Ginny temblaba de pies a cabeza a causa de la furia que sentía mientras se preguntaba qué diablos hacía ella en su casa. Aranzazu la miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad, dispuesta a darle batalla si ella le buscaba.

-He venido a buscar a mi amor-dijo con descaro y Ginny tuvo que controlarse para no arrancarle los ojos ahí mismo delante de todos sus invitados.

-Pues, creo que te has equivocado de lugar, porque aquí no vas a encontrar a tu amor- dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada por la furia.

-No- dijo la rubia sonriendo- De hecho, ahí viene.

Ginny se dio vuelta solo para fulminar con la mirada a Harry.

Por un segundo, solo uno tal vez un poco más, Harry consideró la posibilidad de detenerse y regresar donde estaría mas seguro de la amenaza pelirroja, sin embargo, debía hacerlo. Tenía que alejar a Aranzazu de Ginny, de sus hijos. No la quería cerca de ellos. La quería lejos, bien lejos…

La Patagonia estaría bien.

Sin decir nada y sin inmutarse al mudo reclamo de Ginny, cogió del brazo a Aranzazu y la sacó del lugar con brusquedad mientras Aranzazu chillaba de protesta por el nada delicado recibimiento de "su amor". La llevó al estudio y una vez la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Harry estalló.

-¿se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí?

Aranzazu sabía que se había metido en una buena, pues Harry le había dicho el día anterior a ese (cuando decidió buscarlo ya que él parecía haberse olvidado que ella existía), que pasaría el día con su familia. "-_Pero no puedes. No los necesitas si me tienes a mi_"- le había dicho Aranzazu a Harry."-_Es el cumpleaños de mi hijo Matt y es mucho mas importante que celebrar mi propio cumpleaños_"- fue la respuesta de Harry.

Aranzazu se puso mal porque no era justo (para ella). Tenía todo preparado para que ellos dos festejaran ese día juntos en la intimidad de la casa de ella. "_Pero la culpa de todo lo tiene la enana pueblerina_"- se dijo mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido.

Se iba a vengar. Le arruinaría la fiestecita.

Y ahí estaba. Por el momento había logrado lo que quería. Arruinarle el día.

-No podía dejar que pasaras este día lejos de la persona que verdaderamente te ama.

-Créeme que mis hijos me aman y Ginny – no puedo terminar porque no estaba seguro que Ginny lo siguiera amando y porque además Aranzazu lo interrumpió diciendo.

-yo hablaba de mi.- dijo ofendida.

-..y además-continuó como si no la hubiese escuchado- este día habría sido el mejor de mi vida si no te habrías aparecido.

-¡Harry, cómo me dices eso!

-No debiste venir Aranzazu.

-Quería estar contigo.

-Podríamos haber quedado otro día.

-Sí claro! Y yo tendría que esperarte pacientemente hasta el día en que me salgan arrugas¿verdad?- osea nunca, según ella- Eres un malvado.

-Aranzazu, tengo una familia.

-Una familia que no te necesita como yo.

-Por Dios Aranzazu! Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que estas siendo.

-No es egoísmo, es amor!- se defendió

Harry sintió pena por ella y se acercó lo suficiente como para reconfortarla.

-Amo a mi hijos. Tú mas que bien sabes lo importante que son ellos para mi.

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso mismo ardo de rabia. Porque esa mujer se aprovecha de tu amor por ellos para retenerte a su lado.

-Te equivocas- dijo Harry molesto- Ella no hace nada de eso y sabes porqué; porque me odia, porque no soporta verme- dijo con dolor.

-¿y entonces que haces aquí?- exclamó ella con impotencia.

-Porque amo a mis hijos y por que sigo amando a Ginny.

De pronto Aranzazu sintió como si acabasen de decirle que se le reventó el silicón, o que le ha salido estriíllas y celulitis por toda la piel, o mucho peor, que era imposible seguir manteniéndola de 26, no, no. nada de eso se podía comparar al hecho de saber que el amor de tu vida ama a otra.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-Lo digo muy enserio- hizo una pausa al ver el rostro pálido y desencajado de Aranzazu. Jamás la había visto así y fue un verdadero Shok.- Lo siento se disculpó.

-¿Por qué Harry?- preguntó ella. Harry no le respondió- Contéstame.

Se echó a llorar.

-Aranzazu.

Harry no sabía que hacer por ella.

-Ella no te merece- se atrevió a decir.- no te merece- repitió y mirándolo añadió- Ella se fue con otro hombre.

Fue un golpe bajo y certero. No tenía porqué haber mencionado aquello, no tenía derecho en abrir más esa herida que de por sí se abría cada noche cuando la soñaba que era de otro y no suya.

-Harry, amor, una mujer así no te conviene- dijo la venenosa para ganar puntos a su favor.- No te merece, en cambio yo. ..yo siempre voy a ser tuya.

Harry la miró con un brillo especial.

-Pero te mereces a alguien que te quiera y te haga feliz.

-Y ese alguien eres tú.

Lo quiso besar, pero Harry la apartó a tiempo.

-No- dijo- Te lo he dicho y te lo repito, amo a mi esposa y la quiero recuperar.

-Pero…

-Y no me importa que haya estado con otro hombre- se encogió de hombros- Yo la engañe con otras y la hice sufrir de la misma manera en como lo está haciendo conmigo.

Silencio.

Ninguno se había percatado que la puerta se encontraba abierta y que cierta persona dueña de un hermoso cabello rojo como el fuego había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Harry, por favor no me dejes.- lloriqueó la rubia.

-Lo siento Aranzazu, pero será mejor que te marches.- dijo determinado a acabar con esa conversación, sin embargo, Aranzazu hizo algo que lo sorprendió- ¡Aranzazu, qué haces¡No!

Aranzazu se dejó caer de rodillas y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-No por favor, si quieres nos convertimos en amantes, no me importaría en absoluto con tal de seguir contigo, pero no me dejes. No me apartes de tu vida.

-No te rebajes de esta manera.-la levantaba.

-Harry.

-Aranzazu, entiende que todo se acabó.

-No, no se acabó.- chilló.- Esa mujer no me va a quitar lo que me pertenece. ¡No otra vez!- exclamó y Harry la miró extrañado por lo que acaba de decir.

-¿Aranzazu, qué dices?

-Tú eres mío y no te voy a perder por ninguna insignificante pueblerina.

Esas palabras…

Ginny (desde atrás de la puerta), se acordó de Cho Chang. Escuchar a Aranzazu fue como escuchar a Cho Chang.

No lo soportó.

Y la lastima que había comenzado a sentir por ella desapareció, reapareciendo su rabia.

Entró.

-Suelta a mi marido en este instante- rugió Ginny haciendo su ingreso.

Caminó amenazante hacia ellos y tiró de Harry con todas sus fuerzas logrando apartarlo de la araña. Se puso delante de él.

-Ginny- dijo sorprendido Harry, al verla reaccionar de esa manera, aunque claro, viniendo de Ginny cualquier cosa se podía esperar. Y lejos de enfadarse como tantas veces lo hizo en el pasado, se sintió feliz ante su dulce violencia...

Aranzazu la miró desde el piso con los ojos inyectados de sangre y de rabia. Se fue poniendo de pie lentamente sin apartar la mirada de ella. La odiaba, la aborrecía con toda sus fuerzas. No solo le había arrebatado la posibilidad de tener la vida llena de lujos que soñó, también le quitaba el amor de Harry.

-Ojalá y estuvieras muerta- le dijo con las palabras arrastradas.

-¡Aranzazu!- estalló Harry teniendo toda la intención de sacarla de la casa de una vez, pero Ginny dijo:

-¡Déjala! Deja que se desahogue y despotrique todo lo que quiera, al final de cuentas sus palabras no me lastiman- dijo segura de sí misma.

Y Aranzazu odió esa seguridad.

-Te voy a destruir. No sé como, pero encontraré la forma de que no salgas con vida.

-Déjate de amenazas y ya márchate, Aranzazu!- le dijo Harry.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-En cuanto a ti amor, no voy a resignarme a perderte otra vez.

Ginny hizo un sonido de mofa y si las miraras matasen, la pelirroja estaría 3 metros bajo tierra.

-No creas que te has salido con la tuya. – le dijo Aranzazu- Harry es mío y no voy a dejar que una pueblerina insignificante como tú me lo quite.

-Pues esta pueblerina insignificante, como me llamas, no te va a quitar algo que no te pertenece.

-Harry es mío!- chilló la Top.

-Sólo durante mi ausencia fue tuyo, porque ahora, él es mío. Siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será.

-Eso lo veremos.

Se miraron desafiantes. De sus ojos salían chispas. Harry se sentía como si estuviera dentro de una cancha de tenis.

-¡Ya, por favor!- dijo Harry ya harto. no le gustaba nada que dos mujeres hechas y derechas se pelearan por él.-¡Quieren parar las dos! Aranzazu, márchate, por favor ¿si?

Furiosa, la sensual rubia cogió su bolso y se dispuso a salir.

-Nos estaremos viendo- le dijo a la pelirroja con una mirada de desdén.

-¡Sí, adiós!- se despidió Ginny como si fueran dos grandes amigas.

Aranzazu infló los cachetes y dejó salir un ruido poco delicado. Se fue cerrando la puerta de un azote.

Ginny dio un grito exasperado y zapateo añadiendo:

-¡Que mujer más exasperante!- exclamó- ¡Definitivamente esta es más o igual de insoportable que la Chan-Cho!-Hizo una pausa mientras se recargaba en el escritorio- Y yo que creí que no tendría que volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-No tienes que pasar por lo mismo- dijo Harry acercándose a ella.- Ginny lo miró fulminante- Después de todo vamos a divorciarnos ¿no?

-¿Y darte la oportunidad de abandonar tus responsabilidades como padre y dejarte vivir una vida llena de libertades y excesos¡No, olvídalo!

Harry la miraba incrédulo.

-¿Pero, qué locuras dices?

-Sólo la verdad.

-Pero, Ginny, tú mejor que nadie me conoces ¿cómo se te ocurre que vaya a abandonar a mis hijos por cosas sin sentidos?

-Tú lo hiciste conmigo. Me abandonaste por si no lo recuerdas- había dolor y resentimiento en su voz.

Harry sintió que algo lo asfixiaba.

-yo…

-El asunto es…-continuó ella como si no hubiese pasado nada- Que no habrá divorcio.

-¿Qué?

-Tampoco voy a dejar que esa araña se salga con la suya. Tu eres mi esposo y lo seguirás siendo hasta el día en que me muera o en tal caso hasta el día en que conozca a alguien que me haga la vida menos complicada.

-¡Ah! Pues si ese es el caso, yo no te daré el divorcio ni…muerto.

Se miraron. Silencio.

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices…- se encogía de hombros.- Mañana por la mañana traerás tus cosas y te instalaras en mi habitación- dijo tomando por sorpresa a Harry.

-Lo dices enserio?- pregunto

-Absolutamente; sin embargo, habrá ciertas normas que deberás acatar-Harry enarcó las cejas nada confiado.

-¿Cómo cuales?- quiso saber.

-Primero que nada, que a pesar de que dormiremos bajo el mismo techo, no compartiremos la cama.

-¿Ah, no? entonces, supuestamente dónde dormiré.

-En el sofá cama del ático que instalaré en el cuarto.

-¡Vaya! Gracias, eres muy considerada.

-Segundo punto- dijo no queriendo perder el control y golpearlo al más puro estilo muggle.- No habrá más saliditas nocturnas o de trabajo (como las llamabas antes), a menos claro, que yo vaya contigo.

-No pensaba de todas maneras salir, ya ni me llaman la atención…

-Tercer punto- continuó ella- Mientras nuestra farsa de matrimonio dure, no buscaras a ninguna otra mujer.

-Para que habría de hacerlo si te tengo A ti- dijo sonriéndole significantemente.

-Creo haberte dado a entender que camas separadas significa nada de nada.

-Creo que eso será al principio porque después estoy seguro que no te resistirás y terminaremos haciéndolo…

-Cuarto punto, y el que es mucho más importante que todos- no quería escucharlo- Ante el mundo y ante nuestros hijos fingiremos estar enamorados y que nos amamos con locura.

Harry estaba convencido que ese punto, al menos para él, no sería difícil fingir. "Ella me odia"- se obligó a recordar.

-Bien, eso es todo?- preguntó el morenito de preciosos ojos al cabo de unos segundos.

-Sí, eso es todo. ¿Alguna duda?

-Sólo algunas.- Ginny lo invitó a que se las dijera- ¿Quién llevará las riendas de la casa?

-Los dos.- respondió ella sin detenerse a pensar- Como matrimonio debemos compartir ese rol así como la educación y bienestar de nuestros hijos.

Harry sabía que diría eso.

-Perfecto. En cuanto a tu punto tres, ten la seguridad que no pienso buscar a otra "_sólo a ti"- _se dijo mentalmente.

-Muy bien, en ese caso creo que ya no hay mas nada que decir.-dijo dando por finalizada la conversación.

-¡Epa, chiquita!- la detuvo Harry tomándola de la muñeca hasta hacer que su cuerpo estuviera lo suficientemente pegado al de ella.

-¿Qué haces?- no luchó. Eso fue lo peor de todo.

-Sólo quiero corroborar algo más..- y sin decir más la besó.

Ginny no luchó, no peleó contra él para liberarse de su beso, simplemente se quedó ahí, quieta y laza ante el embriagador aliento y delicioso sabor de sus labios. Comenzó a corresponderle de tal forma que Harry deseó hacerle el amor en ese mismo instante, sin embargo, pensó que si por lo menos intentaba apretarle su delicioso trasero, Ginny se enfadaría lo suficiente como para mandar todo al diablo. No, definitivamente no iba a perder la única oportunidad de reconquistarla.

Con un gruñido disconforme se separó de ella y la miró. Tenía los labios adorablemente hinchados y entreabiertos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos cerrados. Sonrió.

-¿Y ni aún así, deseándome como me deseas me dejarás compartir la cama contigo?

Ella lo miró con sus profundos ojos chocolate.

-No.- Fue su respuesta terminante.- Será mejor que salgamos, que la fiesta aún continúa.- dijo abriendo la puerta del estudio-¿vienes?

Con un suspiró Harry la siguió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Ósea que, después de todo Harry siempre se va a venir a vivir aquí?- le preguntó con una sonrisa Hermione a Ginny.

-Así es- le respondió la pelirroja.

Estaban únicamente las dos. La fiesta había concluido hace bastante rato ya los niños dormían en sus respectivas camas. Hermione pasaría la noche en la casa Potter con Ginny, ya que como tenían mucho que hablar…

-Bien, en ese caso no diré nada al respecto.

-Ya está decidido Hermione. Harry y yo fingiremos ser el matrimonio perfecto, el que todo lo supera. El matrimonio mas enamorado que jamás se haya visto.

-Bueno, eso de fingir... Creo que no será necesario que finjan después de todo.- dijo sonriendo.

Ginny le había contado todo acerca de lo que había escuchado tras la puerta. De cómo Harry le había dicho a Aranzazu de que no la amaba porque la seguía amando a ella y de que no quería dejarla. También le contó sobre el error en el que Harry vivía, ya que entre ella y Jeffrey nunca hubo nada mas allá de los besos aunque muchas veces estuvo a punto de entregarse a él. También le habló sobre su acuerdo con él y de las condiciones que tenía que acatar.

-Me sorprende que no te haya puesto él condiciones.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-El no esta en condiciones de hacer tal cosa.

Silencio.

-Estas decidida hacerlo sufrir ¿verdad?

-Lo amo Hermione, no lo niego, pero es que me ha lastimado tanto… si volviera con él, me refiero a volver a ser suya y no ver mas allá de sus ojos, tendría que pasar muchas cosas antes.

-¿cómo cuales?- le preguntó Hermione.

-Confianza. Amor hay, pero confianza… No sé si algún día podría volver a confiar en él.

Silencio.

Cada quien se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos.

Hermione, por ejemplo, pensaba en lo que sería su vida en adelante.- se llevó las manos al vientre y lo acarició suavemente. Suspiró.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó

Ginny casi se cae de la cama.

-¿qué¿Cómo?

-Tú sabes como.

-Hermione…

La castaña sonrió.

-Estoy tan feliz ¿sabes? Creo que las vitaminas y todo ese tratamiento que e estado siguiendo finalmente a dado fruto, sin embargo…- su mirada se ensombreció- no es muy seguro que este embarazo se logre.

-Hermione…

-Pienso mudarme a Gales con mis padres. Ellos sabrán que hacer para cuidar de mi y de mi hijo.

-Eso quiere decir que no piensas decirle nada a mi hermano¿verdad?

-No se lo merece- dijo tras unos momentos de silencio en el que pensó negar la paternidad de Ron, sin embargo, hasta ella sabía que sería imposible hacerlo teniendo en cuenta que él (y eso toda la comunidad mágica entera lo sabía), había sido el único hombre con el que estaba saliendo durante tres meses.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- le preguntó Ginny.

-Seis semanas.

-¡Ay, Dios! Que emoción. ¡Seré tía!

-Ya eres tía.- le recordó Hermione.

-Si bueno Amanda y Sabrina- la hijas de Percy y Penélope-, están en la lista, pero no hay nada mejor que el hijo de tu hermano con su mejor amiga.

A Hermione se le aguaron los ojos. Ginny la abrazó.

-Entiendo que no quieras decirle nada al cabezotas de mi hermano, pero creo que no debes asumir todas las responsabilidades de un hijo sola. Además ten en cuenta que durante tu periodo de embarazo necesitaras que Ron este cerca.

-Lo sé, pero…y si pierdo a mi bebé como las otras veces.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

-Seguiste las indicaciones del sanador?- Hermione asintió- entonces no habrá nada que temer. Ya verás que tu bebé se logrará.

-Es lo que más deseo. Deseo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón poder lograr este embarazo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bien temprano por la mañana, Ginny se vio obligada a abandonar la comodidad de su cama para recibir a Harry.

Habían estado platicando casi toda la noche con Hermione acerca del nombre que le pondría al futuro Weasley Ixchel (1), si era niña y Lance (2), si era un niño. Ambas mujeres bajaron a la sala y ahí estaba Harry, con todas sus cosas y con los niños (que aún estaban en pijamas y los pelos todos alborotados)

-Hola, amor- le dijo Harry a Ginny cuando la vio. Se acercó lo suficiente y la besó con un sensual y corto recorrido de su lengua en la boca femenina.

Ella Lo miró algo turbada.

-Que tal Hermione- Ya no estaba molesto con ella. El día anterior se sentaron a hablar cuando la fiestecita termino y conversaron largo y tendido.

-Hola Harry- le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Veo que ya te has traído todo.

-Solo lo necesario- dijo y la miro con el ceño fruncido.-¿Qué te has hecho?

-¿Yo? Nada, por?

-No sé- se encogía de hombros- te veo diferente. Pareces brillar.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron y sonrieron.

-Está embarazad- le dijo Ginny.

Harry abrió grande los ojos.

-¿De verdad?- Hermione asintió sonrojada- ¡Ay, Hermione¡Felicidades!

-Gracias. Solo espero que esta vez se logre.

-Ya verás que sí. Ten confianza.

-La tendré.

Atrás los niños escuchaban. ¿Tía Hermione va a tener un bebito¡Súper!

-Vayan a lavarse y cambiarse- les dijo Ginny después de la euforia del momento.

-¡Sí!- dijeron a coro.

-El último en llegar es un cara de mojón!- dijo uno de los gemelos subiendo rápido las escaleras.

-¡Sirius!- Ginny supo enseguida quien de los dos había sido.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el pequeño, sin embargo, eso no hizo que repitiera, aunque mas bajito, "_el último en llegar es un cara de mojón_."

Y el último en llegar fue Matt.

Harry se rió de buena gana y Ginny, bueno, muy a su pesar no pudo evitarlo.

Hermione los miraba atentamente. Definitivamente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos estando tan enamorados.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Luego del delicioso desayuno…

-Papá, ven vamos a arreglar todas tus cosas al cuarto- decía Jarod jalándolo hacia la segunda planta.

-Sí, sí, vamos ya- decía Sirius.

-Vamos, vamos- decía Matt.

Harry sonrió abiertamente. Se acercó al menor de sus hijos y lo monto en sus hombros.

-Estas cómodo?- le pregunto a lo que el pequeño respondió asintiendo- Muy bien, en ese caso…¡el último en llegar es un cara de mojón!- grito saliendo a toda prisa mientras sus hijos lo siguieron divertidos.

Ginny sólo se quedó observando el espacio vació que sus hijos y Harry habían dejado. Se pregunto, si estaba haciendo lo correcto en aceptar nuevamente a Harry en la casa.

-Es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar- le dijo Hermione leyéndole el pensamiento.

Ginny la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pensé que estabas en contra de mi locura.

-Lo estaba.

-¿Pues que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Hermione sonrió como si supiera algo que ella no.

-No puedo decírtelo, aún.

Silencio.

-¿Te quedaras a almorzar?

-Me encantaría, pero siento que en este momento mi presencia esta de más.

-¡Pero que dices, mujer! Sabes que eres bienvenida a esta casa.

-Lo sé, sin embargo, como ya dije, en este momento mi presencia está de más.

Hermione se marchó.

En la parte superior de la casa, Harry ya sabía donde acomodar sus cosas, así que con la ayuda de los niños terminó bastante pronto; sólo le faltaba…¡ah! La fotografía que Colin le había tomado besando a Ginny y, claro la familiar, pero decidió que esas deberían estar en la sala..

Colin temprano en la mañana le había mandado el revelado, según él, no había dormido toda la noche para tener lista esas fotografías y además amplificadas tal como Harry se lo pidió.

-¿Papá, porqué está esto aquí?- preguntó Jarod mirando con desconfianza el sofá cama color rojo

-¡Ah eso! Bien, veras a tu madre le gusta ese sofá y por eso lo ha bajado aquí. Tu no te acuerdas, pero cuando eras pequeño tu madre y yo solíamos usar ese sofá para echarnos una cíes tesita

(no sólo una cíes tesita)- se dijo mentalmente recordando los ardientes momentos en ese mueble.

Jarod, siguió mirando con desconfianza el sofá, pero no dijo nada. Harry terminó de acomodar su última prenda (que consistía en unos pantalones de gasa color blanco casi transparente con los cuales tenía pensado pasearse por la habitación cuando Ginny y él estuvieran solos), cuando recibió un almohadazo.

-¡Ey!- exclamó mirando a los gemelos.

-Fue él.- culparon a Matt.

Este tenía una carita de inocente que era difícil que fuera culpable. Harry miró a Jarod y este asintió mirando a los gemelos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza ya que Jarod le confirmó que en efecto, fue Matt el del almohadazo, pero inducido por los gemelos.

Suspirando, recogió la almohada y entonces…

-¡No papá!

Lanzó la almohada contra los gemelos, pero estos a tiempo se apartaron para mala suerte de Jarod, que le cayó en toda la cara.

Los gemelos y Matt se burlaron, pero entonces a Matt le cayó. Puso carita pero no lloró. Cogió una almohada y ¡zas! Le cayó a James. Sirius se burló y a él también le cayo uno de Jarod.

Y así los encontró Ginny, jugando a la guerra de las almohadas. Los cinco hacían una escena adorable y Ginny supo que había hecho lo correcto.

-Por mis hijos- se dijo alejándose de la habitación.

El resto del día los niños y Harry estuvieron en el jardín.. Primero a enseñarle a Matt volar en la escoba (no es que no supiera, pero Jeffrey no siempre fue muy paciente, además era mucho mejor que papá te enseñe a volar ¿verdad?)

Para el almuerzo, Ginny se esmeró muchísimo y con ayuda de Dobby se podría de decir que prepararon todo un banquete.

-¡Asu! Comí un montón que mi pancita va a reventar- decía Sirius.

Risas.

-Entonces en esa pancita ya no te alcanza espacio para el postre- le dijo Ginny.

-¡ah! Pero puedo hacer una exceptación

-¡excepción!- le corrigió su padre.

-Sí, eso, eso, eso…

Otra vez, Risas.

Y Harry y Ginny disfrutaban plenamente del ambiente familiar sin tener que fingir nada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se presentó al termino del entrenamiento de Ron y lo abordó antes que ingresara a los vestidores.

Por su puesto, como era de esperarse, Ron se sorprendió de verla ahí.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Ahora? Porque mírame, estoy apestando a sudor y mugre…

A Hermione le encantaba, la enloquecía le excitaba su olor a sudor.

-No te quitaré mucho tiempo.- dijo alejando sus depravados pensamientos de ella.

-Caminaron un poco y fueron hacia la banca desierta del entrenador. Hermione tomó asiento. Ron a su lado la observaba, estaba preciosa y…¿Brillaba? Ron sacudió la cabeza y se dijo que era una locura, sin embargo, ella irradiaba una tenue luz. Hermione estaba nerviosa, no sabía como reaccionaría Ron respecto a la noticia que iba a darle, solo esperaba que NO dijera que no era suyo y que seguramente era de Harry o de Draco el hijo que esperaba.

-Ron yo…- No pudo seguir hablando porque Ron la estaba besando y ella al par de segundos correspondió al hambriento beso.

-Te extraño- dijo él junto a su boca- Te necesito Hermione…

Hermione se apartó de él suavemente.

-Yo también- dijo-, pero no quiero estar contigo ni con nadie que piense que soy una perdida.

Ron sintió la garganta seca.

-Yo…lo siento- logró decir.

-Sé que lo sientes porque ahora sabes mi verdad- dijo con una sonrisa triste- , pero eso no borrara todo el daño que me hiciste, todas esas cosas hirientes que me dijiste. No voy a volver contigo- dijo- Ni siquiera…, ni siquiera por el hijo que estoy esperando.

Ron casi se cae del asiento.

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.- Voy a tener un hijo tuyo.

Ron se quedó como si acabase de recibir un garrotazo en la cabeza. No podía pensar y parecía haberse olvidado como respirar, pero lentamente fue recobrando el sentido de la realidad y entonces…

La miró y luego bajó su vista hacia su vientre. "_Voy a tener un hijo tuyo_", esas palabras… habían sonado como una aclaración porque seguramente ella creería que él…Tal vez antes de saber la verdad lo hubiera creído, sin embargo, actualmente la situación era otra y estaba cien por ciento convencido que ese hijo que Hermione llevaba en su vientre era suyo.

-Hermione…- empezó a decir- Entonces con mucha más razón debes aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio.- mientras decía aquello tomaba las manos de la castaña entre las suyas.

Hermione se sorprendió que Ron no empezara a gritar y dijera que ese niño no era suyo, y luego, cuando tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le dijo que aceptara su desastrosa proposición de matrimonio, volvió a la realidad.

-No lo haré.- dijo decidida.

-Hermione, es mi hijo!

-También es mío.

-Sí, pero yo no quiero que nazca fuera del matrimonio.

-Yo tampoco quisiera, pero…

-¡Pero qué, maldita sea!

Silencio.

-No lo sé- finalmente respondió ella.

-Hermione- dijo Ron- Cásate conmigo.

-No puedo.- Las facciones de Ron se endurecieron.- No quisiera tener que atarte a mi si nuestro hijo no logra…además yo podría…

-¡Oh, Hermione, calla¡No digas eso, por el amor de Dios!

-Tengo miedo Ron- dijo aferrándose a él.- Tengo miedo que no logre nacer.

-Nacerá, ya verás que nacerá.- la abrazaba y le besaba en el cabello.

-Pero…

-Tendremos nuestro hijo. Te lo juro que lo tendremos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La noche llegó. Los niños ya estaban en la cama y Harry dándose un baño y Ginny…

Ginny estaba lavando la vajilla por tercera vez en esa noche. Era mas que obvio que no quería ni asomarse por casualidad al dormitorio sabiendo que Harry estaba ahí. Sin embargo, no podía seguir así, huyendo de él toda la noche.

Subió.

Lo encontró sentado en la cama escribiendo en la lab-top. Él levantó brevemente la vista hacia ella cuando ingresó.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que te quedarías a dormir en el lavaplatos.

Ginny lo miró enojada.

-¿Se puede saber que haces metido en mi cama?

Harry le sonrió con descaro.

-Te recuerdo Corazón que esta también es mi cama y tengo todo el derecho e intención de dormir aquí.

-Pero hicimos un trato.

-Tú pusiste las reglas y bien sabes que no siempre las sigo.

-Pero…

-Por más cómodo que sea ese sofá-cama, no pienso dormir ahí.

Ginny buscó algo con que romperle la cabeza.

-Bien!- dijo tratando de calmarse- En ese caso, quien dormirá en ese sofá-cama seré yo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-si es lo que quieres…

-Es lo que haré.

Harry volvió con su labor mientras la pelirroja se metía al vestidor hecha una furia. Una vez se puso el camisón entró al baño. Se aseó y salió directo al tocador para cepillarse el cabello sin siquiera mirar a Harry. Por otro lado, Harry la miraba de soslayo mientras Ginny ejecutaba ese deliciosa rutina. Había olvidado lo excitante que era observarla arreglarse para meterse a la cama. Ginny sabía que Harry la estaba observando así que apuró la rutina molesta porque ahora ni siquiera podía tener intimidad. Se puso de pie dejando caer su banquito y se metió al sofá-cama.

Intentó dormir. No pudo. Buscó una posición cómoda entre las almohadas y la única que encontró hacía que, desafortunadamente, Harry apareciera en su visión.

-¿No puedes dormir?- le preguntó divertido.

-¡Vete al diablo!- le dijo y le dio la espalda y después de muchas horas, Ginny se quedó dormida.

Harry terminaba de trabajar con el ordenador. Suspiró cansado. Era momento de hacer la tu-tu me-me, sin embargo, estar solo en aquella enorme cama matrimonial fue como revivir aquel tiempo en que su dulce loquita se marchó de su lado para no regresar hasta después de tres años. No quería dormir solo. No en su primera noche en casa con la mujer que amaba. Se levantó y camino hacia ella. La contempló durante unos minutos acariciando con sus ojos las deliciosas curvas de Ginny, cubiertas por la seda.

La deseaba y necesitaba hacerla suya, pero no la forzaría a nada, dejaría que ella sola lo busque porque de algo estaba seguro, ella también lo deseaba y…si no se equivoca lo seguía amando tanto como él a ella.

Decidido, no importa la tempestad que se desataría la mañana siguiente, la sacó del sofá-cama con delicadeza y la llevó a la cama. La cubrió delicadamente mientras saboreaba la tersura de su piel. Se echó a su lado y después la abrazó hundiendo su cara en el hueco del cuello de SU mujer. Aspiró su maravilloso perfume floreado y se aferró a ella lo suficiente como para no dejarla ir.

-Te amo- le susurro.

Ella se removió un poco inquieta, pero no se despertó suspiró y si Harry no se equivocó pudo vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny despertó en su cama. Era un alivio. Según ella había soñado que Harry estaba de regreso en su casa y que además tendrían que compartir la cama. ¡HORROR!

Suspiró.

-No fue mas que una terrible pesadilla- dijo desperezándose. Suspiró y bostezó como un gatito, parpadeando varias veces para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz del día que comenzaba a penetrar en la habitación. Un débil aroma a madera y dulce flotaba en el aire, y aspiró varias veces, no acostumbrada a tal olor en su dormitorio. Tomando otra bocanada del embriagador aroma, bostezó de nuevo y cerró los ojos mientras se acurrucaba y se volvía hacia el otro lado. Con un leve suspiro, entreabrió los ojos otra vez.

Y entonces los abrió como platos, encontrándose a pocos centímetros de la cara de Harry.

Y Fue cuando comprendió que el peso que sentía sobre su cadera era la pierna de Harry. Contuvo el aliento.

-Oh, Dios mío!- suspiró apenas, manteniendose muy quieta, no fuera a ser que despertara al hombre que dormía a su lado.

Si se movía, probablemente lo despertaría. Por otro lado, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sabía que no había forma de que pudiera dormirse de nuevo.

Le pareció que probablemente lo que debería hacer era gritar, empujarlo hasta sacarlo de la cama. Eso, supuso, era lo que debía hacer, sin embargo, Ginny se contentó con yacer en la enorme cama, junto a Harry. Lo contemplaba mientras estudiaba su cara. Parecía más joven mientras dormía. Sus oscuras pestañas eran pecadoramente largas descansando sobre sus mejillas, y Ginny se encontró anhelando, no por primera vez, desde su regreso, poder sentir el delicioso contacto de ellas con sus labios. Su pelo estaba despeinado por el sueño, y sus labios ligeramente separados mientras respiraba rítmicamente.

Harry había sacado un brazo desnudo por encima de las sabanas y el cobertor, y Ginny podía ver la parte superior de su pecho. Cerró la mano, deseando con todas sus fuerzas colocarlo sobre su pecho y acariciarlo como antes. Sus ojos recorrieron su piel hasta donde desaparecía bajo las sabanas. Evidentemente se había quitado la camiseta, pero ¿y los pantalones? Ginny jadeó. Dios bendito¿no estaría desnudo?

Conociéndolo capaz y lo estaba. Recordaba que Harry era de esas personas que le gustaba dormir sin una prenda sobre el cuerpo.

De repente, la pierna que se apoyaba sobre su cadera fue una sensación bastante conocida. Ginny se mordió el labio mientras trataba de idear un modo de salir de debajo de él sin despertarlo. Harry emitió un somnoliento suspiro mientras cambiaba de posición. Rodó hacia ella, y Ginny se encontró aún más firmemente anclada bajo su pierna. Sólo parecía haber una manera de determinar el alcance de su desnudez. Suspirando, deslizó la mano bajo las sabanas y la movió bajando hasta que rozó el suave vello de su muslo. Retiró la mano con rapidez. Confirmado, no llevaba puestos los pantalones.

Suspiró exasperada y con ganas de matarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerla en ese aprieto?

Por otro lado, sólo había una forma de comprobar que estaba completamente desnudo: Mirar, porque no iba a meter la mano en esa zona y tocarlo.

"_Pero la idea no es tan descabellada después de todo_"- se dijo mentalmente mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisita traviesa.

Muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, levantó las sabanas lentamente, prestando gran atención para no despertar a Harry. Una vez que estuvieron más altas que sus ojos, miró detenidamente adentro, metió la cabeza bajo las cobijas, sosteniéndolas aún lo bastante altas como para permitir entrar la tenue luz de la mañana que empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana.

¡Nada! Tenía la ropa interior puesta.

Ginny hizo una mueca. Muy a su pesar, deseaba que Harry no tuviera nada puesto.

Se incorporó despacio, devolviendo su cabeza a su posición original sobre la almohada, al lado de Harry.

Tenía los ojos abiertos.

Ginny contuvo la respiración. Pestaño varias veces para comprobar que no se lo estaba imaginando. Definitivamente sus ojos estaban abiertos, y esas deliciosas profundidades verdes desprendían humor

-No me quité la ropa interior, si es eso lo que tratabas de discernir- dijo él, y Ginny se juró que podía oír una risa en su voz.

-Lo sé. Gracias- respondió con un sonido gutural.

-Sin embargo, tu voz parece algo decepcionada- dijo apoyando su cabeza con el codo- ¿dime, esperabas que no tuviera nada puesto?

Ginny sintió su cara arder.

-¡Obvio no!- chilló. Harry sonrió- Si no me crees no me importa y…¿y además que hago aquí?

-Te recuerdo que esta también es tu cama, y que tu lugar está aquí, junto a mi.

-Mi lugar es estar lo mas lejos posible de ti.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?

-No es miedo, simplemente no quiero estar cerca de ti.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no y punto.

Ginny rodó de espaldas. Harry no hizo ningún intento de mover la pierna, y esto la dejó situada sobre la curva de la pierna y la cadera de ella.

-¿Podrías moverte?

-Se está muy bien aquí- comentó él.

Molesta, Ginny luchó contra la pesada y larga pierna de Harry, pero su lucha sólo sirvió para que él se emperrara más y la aprisionara completamente.

-No luches- le dijo.

-Quiero irme.

-No, no quieres..

Y antes que Ginny pudiera darse cuenta, Harry se deslizo sobre ella y la encarceló bajo sus cuerpo. Su piel estaba muy caliente, y su calor atravesaba la ropa de Ginny.

-¡Harry!-jadeó ella.-¡No, quita!

-Tu también me deseas corazón…

-Yo no…

Harry la besó.

El corazón de Ginny comenzó a latir desordenadamente cuando los labios de Harry capturaron los suyos. Sus manos parecían estar en todas partes, acariciando, sondeando, y apretando, y aún así quería más. ¡Por Merlín! Aquello no debía estar pasando, sin embargo, ella no podía hacer nada para pararlo, porque, para ser sincera ella también lo necesitaba.

Harry sabía que la resolución de Ginny de mantenerlo alejado comenzaba a debilitarse, y comprendió que deseaba ser seducida casi tanto como él deseaba seducirla.

Se separó ligeramente de ella, lo suficiente para ver su rostro. Estaba preciosa. Su rostro sonrosado y sus labios hinchados por lo besos, el cabello todo revuelto y…¡Oh, Dios! No podía esperar por mucho mas tiempo, necesitaba hacerla suya ¡ya!

Suavemente deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta llegar a los pliegues de su camisón y despacio empujó la molesta prenda hacia arriba, el sedoso material frotandose sensualmente contra la cremosa piel de Ginny. Ella tembló, incapaz y no deseando refrenar su respuesta a la extremadamente conocida y hermosa sensación de las manos de Harry acariciándola a través de la delgada seda del camisón. Dios santo, cómo había extrañado a Harry, cómo había deseado esto. Sentía todo su cuerpo en llamas, ardiendo de frustrante necesidad .

Harry hizo una pausa cuando el bajo del camisón quedó justo debajo de sus pechos. Levanto la mirada hacia ella, ofreciéndole una última posibilidad de detenerlo, pero todo que vio en aquellas profundidades chocolate fue deseo. Sin mas demora le sacó el camisón por su cabeza, conteniendo la respiración cuando sus henchidos senos quedaron finalmente a su vista.

-Eres tan hermosa- murmuró, contemplándola con reverencia. -Tan hermosa.

Ginny enrojeció bajo su intensa y fija mirada, la piel le hormigueaba de expectación. Cuando rodeó con su mano su seno, ella jadeó, comprendiendo la locura que estaba a punto de hacer. Y cuando lo apretó suavemente supo que estaba perdida. "Oh Harry," gimió, inundada de placer.

Harry se inclinó y capturó un rosado pezón entre los labios, succionándolo suavemente mientras su mano seguía masajeándole el otro seno.

Ginny casi gritó.

-¿Quieres que pare?-dijo con la boca pegada al fascinante montículo.

No lo podía negar, así que cedió plenamente a él. Hundió las manos en su espeso pelo, estrechándolo con fuerza contra ella.

-Te mataría si lo intentas…

Harry sonrió mientras sus labios trazaban un camino hacia su estómago, haciendo una pausa para deslizar su lengua alrededor de su ombligo.

Todo era perfecto, sin embargo, cuando comenzaba a deshacerse de la ropa interior de Ginny, varios golpecitos tocaron la puerta desvaneciendo bruscamente la neblina de pasión que los envolvía. Ginny apartó a Harry de un empujón mientras con apremio se volvía a vestir.

-¡Infierno y condenación!- rugió Harry-¿Quién es?- grito.

Silencio.

Luego unos murmullos y después la voz de un niño que decía.

-Tú eres el más grande…

Para ese momento entonces Harry ya había abierto la puerta.

-¿se puede saber que hacen despiertos tan temprano?- gruño con un terrible dolor de insatisfacción en la entrepierna.

-Siempre venimos a despertar a mamá- se animó a decir Jarod mirando al más pequeño de sus hermanos bostezando.

-¿Ah, si?- los niños asintieron- ¡Ah! Bien, pero eso ya no será necesario, ahora si me disculpan vayan a sus cuartos porque vuestra madre y yo nos hemos quedado en mitad de algo importante.

Y ya iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Ginny se apareció.

-No se van- dijo- Pasen, pasen- No se quería volver a quedar a solas con Harry.

-Pero, Ginny- dijo frustrado.

-Mis hijos son mucho mas importante que cualquier cosa que haya estado haciendo antes.

Harry no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba.

Los niños ingresaron y se metieron a la cama con Ginny.

Harry suspiró con resignación. No podía culparlos, sin embargo, tendría que hablar con ellos para que no vuelva a suceder.

-No va a volver a suceder- es lo que Ginny le había dicho cuando hubo un momento en el día en que se quedaron solos.- tu y yo no volveremos a tener ni el más mínimo e intimo acercamiento mientras estemos solos.

-¡Ja!- se mofó Harry- Eso ni tu misma te lo crees. Tarde o temprano terminaremos haciendo el amor.

-he dicho y te lo vuelvo a decir no habrá ni siquiera un roce.

-¿ni un beso?

-Nada.

Sin embargo, Harry la besó y ella correspondió.

-¿Ves que si puede haber?

-Jarod está mirando.- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja. Harry se dio vuelta. Jarod los miraba con una sonrisa complacida.

Sin embargo, lo que Harry no sabía, era que Jarod recién acababa de llegar.

Ginny decidió que debía urgentemente idear un plan para mantener a Harry por lo menos un par de metros lejos de ella.

El día siguió su curso y ya no hubo más tensión entre Harry y Ginny salvo por esos minutos en los que Harry se aprovechaba de cualquier situación para robarle apasionados besos a Ginny que ella correspondía calurosamente.

La noche llegó. Harry decidió que esa noche sí o sí debería hacer el amor con Ginny, para eso se aseguró que el sofá-cama desapareciera del cuarto y de la casa y que haya el suficiente vino para endulzar el momento.

Esperó.

Pero Ginny no llegó.

Pasaron horas y Ginny no se aparecía. Se cansó de esperarla y la buscó.

La encontró dormida en el sofá de la sala con una sábana cubriéndola y una almohada bajo su cabeza.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo. Suspiró con resignación y la tomó en brazos para después llevarla al cuarto y meterla a la cama.

-Te has vuelto más orgullosa…- dijo sonriendo mientras la contemplaba. Ella se removió ligeramente y Harry pretendiendo no despertarla la cubrió un poco más y después se recostó a su lado. Lo bastante cerca para escucharla respirar.

Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando Ginny despertó se encontró con el mismo panorama de la mañana anterior y por más embobada que estaba con su hermoso panorama, no iba a permitir que se repitiera el mismo plato.

Lo empujó y lo apartó de sí con todas las fuerzas que sus delgaditos brazos se lo permitieran.

Y Harry cayó de la cama.

-¿pero que…?¡Ginny!- rugió.

-Lo siento cariño, pero si tan empeñado estas por retenerme contra mi voluntad en esta cama, créeme que no seré nada dócil al despertar.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero cuando estemos haciendo el amor.

-Te he dicho mil veces que no lo haremos.

-Lo haremos, claro que lo haremos y si no es esta maldita mañana será en la noche o en cualquier otro momento pero lo haremos.

-No en contra de mi voluntad.

-Créeme, que cuando llegue ese momento serás tu la que me ruegue para poseerte.

-¡Ja! Si eso pasa, créeme tú a mi que será lo último que consigas de mi antes de desaparecer por completo de tu vida.

Y tras decir aquello se metió al baño y ahí se encerró por lo menos durante una hora.

Y cuando salió, Harry la estaba esperando.

-Tenemos que hablar. Las cosas no pueden quedarse así.

-No, no pueden.- dijo ella cortante- Por eso creo que lo mejor será dormir en cuartos separados.

Harry la miró como si acabaran de sentenciarlo.

-Ni pienses que me moveré de aquí.

-Sé que no lo harás, por eso mismo seré yo quien se mude de habitación.

-Ginny…

-Está decidido.

-No lo voy a permitir.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, clausurar el cuarto?

-Si es necesario sí.

Ginny lo miró con odio.

-No puedes forzarme a nada.

-Eres mi mujer.

-Lo era. Antes lo era, ahora no soy nada tuyo.

-Eres mi mujer!- repitió exasperado!

-De ficción! No olvides que por nuestros hijos estamos fingiendo ser dos padres enamorados.

Harry resopló.

-Estas decidida a castigarme¿verdad? Dime por cuánto tiempo deberé pagar mi error.

Ginny sonrió con tristeza.

-Nada va a curar mi corazón, Harry. Por mas que lo intentes o te esfuerces, nada hará que olvide.

Sin embargo, Harry, creía que aún podía existir una posibilidad por más remota que esta fuese.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Y los días pasaron y Harry se vio obligado a seguir las reglas de Ginny. ¿Por qué si había dicho que no las seguiría? Quería llevar la fiesta en paz, sin embargo, aquello no quería decir que durmieran separadas.

Compartían la cama.

Compartían la cama siempre y cuando hubiese algo o alguien de por medio.

Durante los cuatro siguientes noches fueron los niños (Jarod, Matt, James y Sirius respectivamente). La quinta siguiente, extrañamente ninguno quería volver a compartir la cama con sus papás, cuando las otras veces se mostraron entusiasmadísimos con la idea. Ginny estaba segura que Harry tenía mucho que ver con el cambio de planes de los niños¿Tendría algo que ver las escobas nuevas de sus hijos y el bate de guardián de Matt?

Hasta Dobby se vio implicado en el lecho de sus amos. Pobrecillo, quería llorar.

La sexta noche Ginny se vio obligada a poner una almohada en la mitad de la cama.

-No funcionará así, lo sabes.

-Lo sé, pero mejor que meter una silla o una mesa- le respondió a Harry.

-Ginny, no voy a tocarte a menos que tu quieras, te lo he dicho.

-Dudo mucho que cumplas esa promesa.

Tres días después del ardiente despertar, Harry le prometió que no la tocaría, pero que ella debía seguir a su lado, que durmiera en la misma cama que él.

-Deberás confiar en mi si no quieres dormir en el piso.

-Para lo que mereces mi confianza- refunfuño la pelirroja.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Pues deberías hacerlo.

Ginny no respondió y se cubrió por completo con el edredón como si fuera una niña pequeña que no va a salir de su escondite cuando papá grita y no lo quieres escuchar.

Harry molesto tiró del edredón.

-¿Me vas a escuchar?

-Quiero dormir. Acaso eso también me vas a prohibir hacer.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Rendido, Harry le devolvió la manta y Ginny ni siquiera le dijo gracias. Se metió a la cama y una hora después se dejó abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo mientras tanto Harry, que no dejaba de contemplarla mientras dormía, se repetía una y otra vez que debía hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para reconquistar a su loquita, para eso debía comenzar por recuperar su confianza.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sucedió una tarde; cuando Ginny, Hermione y Nandini acordaron encontrarse en la prospera boutique de Madame Malkin (tres veces más grande a la pequeña tienda de hace 10 años).

Ginny estaba decidida a renovar su guardarropa y había invitado a sus amigas para los consejos y criticas de rigor antes de adquirir uno de esos modelitos exclusivos.

Hermione sugería modelitos _discretos y serios_ mientras que Nandini decía que sus modelitos deberían ser _elegantes y no tan discretos. _

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco porque sus dos amigas iniciaron una discusión sobre la moda.

-Sra. Potter, si me permite, me gustaría mostrarle algunos diseños que estoy segura le quedaran de maravilla- le dijo la misma Madame Malkin.

Madame Malkin era de las pocas personas que siempre creyó en su matrimonio y en el amor que Harry y ella siempre se tuvieron, a pesar de todo.

-Es una colección exclusiva para toda las ocasiones, ya sea para fiestas de noche, cócteles, un día de campo, paseos, si gusta ir a un evento deportivo, para estar en casa y… ya sabe- se sonrojo la dueña- También tengo modelitos para esas ocasiones de seducción.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me encantará verlos.

-Le aseguro que estos modelos son exclusivos, nadie más en toda Inglaterra tiene una colección tan fascinante como la que le ofrezco, aunque claro, esta un poco subido de precio y quizás.

-Sra. Malkin, si no me los muestra no sabré si decirles si esta caro o no.

La mujer se sonrojo ligeramente y asintiendo la llevo a una habitación apartada donde en efecto, había una fascinante colección de ropa para toda ocasión.

Ginny recorrió cada una de las prendas con los ojos bien abiertos. Todos estos modelos, si bien parecían trajes serios y discretos o elegantes y demasiados demostrativos, lo cierto es que nada que ver. O sea, mostraban y no mostraban. Te podían cubrir todo si lo deseabas, pero siempre había un pequeño detalle que podría dejar a mas de uno, con la imaginación abierta. ¡Bien abierta!.

-Harry se moriría si me viera dentro de uno de estos- dijo Ginny mirando una hermosa túnica de satén color azul, ceñido al cuerpo que en la parte del frente estaba completamente cerrado que no permitiría ver ni una pizca de carne excepto los hombros y los brazos, pero si miraban por la espalda, el escote era espectacularmente tentador y llamativo para cualquier hombre y descarado para cualquier mujer envidiosa.

-¡Oh Ginny!- dijo Hermione entrando al pequeño cuarto- ¡te ves espectacular!

-¿lo crees realmente?

-Amiga- decía Nandini- Si Harry te viera…

-Lo sé, lo sé…-dijo Ginny con una sonrisita traviesa dando brincos.- Creo que le da un infarto.

-Lo vas a matar- dijo Hermione imaginándose la cara que Harry pondría.

Rieron.

-Para tener cuatro hijos conservas una figura envidiable- le decía Nandini.

-Mi madre siempre dijo que mi cuerpo era elástico y que por eso solo los primeros 5 meses después de dar a luz mi cuerpo regresaba a su forma.-dijo Ginny con un poco de tristeza al recordar a su madre.

-Pero espérate a tener una niña- dijo Hermione queriendo disipar esa tristeza- Eh escuchado que una mujer cuando tiene una niña se deforma.

-yo me deformé- dijo Nandini- Por lo que creo que ahí sí que no la cuentas con tanta suerte y terminarás deformándote un poco.

Risas.

-¿Entonces…qué dice, se lo lleva?

-Sra. Malkin, quiero la colección entera en mi casa antes que termine el día.

-¡Perfecto! Será como usted lo desee.- dijo Más que satisfecha por la excelente venta- ¡Ah! Por cierto, también tengo una colección de lencería única que, créame, no tiene nada que envidiarle a Victoria's Secret.

-Me encantará verla Sra. Malkin.

A la señora Malkin definitivamente le salieron chispas de oro por los ojos.

Nandini y Hermione también compraron alguno de los exclusivos diseños de madame Malkin. Una vez hechas las compras, las tres mujeres se disponían abandonar la boutique cuando inesperadamente se encontraron cara a cara con Aranzazu.

-¡Vaya, vaya, a quién tenemos por aquí!

Ginny hizo acopio de toda su dignidad para hacerle frente. Sonrió serenamente.

-Potter- dijo y Aranzazu la miro con las cejas arqueadas- Estas frente a la Sra. Potter

Golpe duro y certero.

Un punto a favor de Ginny.

-¿tienes alguna duda?

Aranzazu quiso sacarle los ojos y se contuvo respirando hondo. Buscó la manera de herir a Ginny. Miró en torno y se dio cuenta que la Boutique de Madame Malkin estaba a reventar. Podía jurar que casi la mitad de las Señoras de la comunidad mágica se encontraba ahí.

-La tengo, sí- dijo finalmente la araña contestando la pregunta de Ginny- ¿qué clase de poción usas para mantener a Harry atado a ti.?

Ginny volvió a sonreír muy segura de la respuesta que iba a dar.

-A diferencia tuya, yo no necesito ninguna poción para tener a Harry junto a mí. Mis besos, mis caricias. Tal vez la forma en como no me acoplo a él… en como nos convertimos en uno… Por cierto, durante este tiempo que lo tuviste para ti, me parece que no fuiste lo suficientemente capaz para complacerlo. Pobrecillo, por la forma en como hicimos el amor la primera vez, yo diría que su vida sexual fue decadente.

Segundo punto a favor de Ginny.

La cara de Aranzazu se estaba deformando. No tenía armas con que atacar, sin embargo, recordó algo.

-Tal vez- se encogió de hombros queriendo dar insignificancia al asunto-, pero tú tampoco lo tenías satisfecho o ya olvidaste cuando frente a tus propias narices te engañaba con Cho Chang.

El primer punto para Aranzazu.

Ginny quiso matarla por recordarle tan despreciable y humillante suceso en su vida.

Hermione y Nandini se miraron, pero ninguna se atrevía a entrometerse en dicho intercambio de palabras así como ninguna de las otras testigos, ya que ese asunto era algo entre ellas dos.

-Sin embargo, Harry está conmigo- dijo Ginny segura.- Y eso es lo que importa, ahora.

Aranzazu sonrió satisfecha por encontrar una forma de molestar a la adorable pelirroja.

-Querida, querida- mientras decía esto negaba con la cabeza- todo el mundo sabe el porqué Harry esta contigo y créeme que no es porque te quiere como trata de aparentar; lo que sucede es que Harry muere de amor por sus hijos y…,- puso cara de lastima- lamentablemente mi amor, es uno de esos padres que están dispuestos a renunciar a la felicidad con tal de complacer a sus hijos.

-Quieres decir entonces que mi marido se está sacrificando por dejarte ir?

-Sí, eso dije- afirmó la araña.

Silencio.

Ginny se echó a reír.

-Sí que eres muy imaginativa, pero ten la seguridad que Harry no esta haciendo TAL sacrificio, todo lo contrario. Harry disfruta mi compañía así como yo de la suya y… aquí entre nos…-se acercó lo suficiente como para demostrarle que no le temía – Somos tan felices que estamos pensando tener otro hijo, algo que estoy segura no podrás darle porque no eres lo suficientemente mujer para ser madre.

Tercer y último punto a favor de Ginny.

Y eso fue cruel.

En efecto, todo el mundo sabía que Aranzazu jamás se embarazaría por no malograr su escultural y poderoso cuerpo y si lo hiciera no sería para nada una madre.

-¡Ni creas que has vencido Ginevra!- grito la araña con lagrimas de humillación. Ginny se dio vuelta antes de salir para encararla por última vez.

-No, sé que esto no se va a quedar así, porque estoy completamente segura que harás hasta lo imposible para quitarme a Harry.

-No dejaré que se quede contigo, puedes estar segura de eso- dijo Aranzazu.

-Soy consciente de ello. Sin embargo, dudo mucho que logres apartar a Harry de mi lado- Hizo una pausa- Entiéndelo de una vez Aranzazu, ni tu ni la muerte apartaran a Harry de mi, mucho menos hará que deje de amarme.

-Eso lo veremos- dijo la araña.

-Veremos- dijo Ginny

_¡Veremos! _Dijeron los testigos de dicho intercambio de palabras.

Las apuestas comenzaron a correr. Ginny Vs. Aranzazu.

¿Quién de las dos logrará quedarse con el amor de Potter?

Nadie lo sabía, sin embargo, ninguno se perdería tan emocionante desafío en el que seguramente la guerra sucia y la sangre no faltaría.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(1) _Ixchel- _Nombre de una Diosa Azteca. Símbolo de la fecundidad.

(2)Lance- Diminutivo de Lancelot. Hermione desea que sus hijos tengan nombres con significado y/o historia.

N/A: Tan, tan. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, personalmente me ha gustado mucho, sin embargo, esta última parte como que no me quedo muy bien. Bueno, eso ustedes me lo dirán en sus reviews.

Por cierto, quiero hacer una aclaración, la escena de la cama (la parte lemon), fue extraída, modificada y adaptada de una novela que leía de Julia Quinn llamada "_Splendid_"

Por otra parte...

Este fic entra a su etapa final.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.-Sucesos Inesperados. **

Flash Back

_Rufus Scrimgeor, ministro de magia, había organizado una fiesta en su casa con el motivo de celebrar su cumpleaños, y como era de esperarse, Harry no quiso asistir a dicho circo social por varias razones, pero principalmente porque el ministro de magia le caía tan mal como una patada en los hue…_

_Sin embargo, Ginny insistió en ir al dichoso evento, no porque le hiciera ilusión la idea, sino porque quería demostrarle, a todos esos mal hablados que decían que su matrimonio estaba a punto de colapsar, que no era verdad y que su matrimonio estaba mejor que nunca. _

_Al final, Harry terminó por aceptar ir. _

_Ginny iba preciosa. Su maquillaje natural y su cabello estaba suelto al viento. Llevaba puesta una túnica verde de gasa. Sus zapatos y el bolso hacían juegos con el cinto negro que se ajustaba sensualmente sobre sus caderas, provocando algunas miradas de envidia sobre Harry. _

_Ni bien pusieron un pie en la fiesta, _El profeta_ se abalanzó sobre ellos persiguiéndolos con cámara en mano y haciéndoles preguntas que se negaron a responder. _

_Las horas transcurrieron y todo hacía presagiar una noche inolvidable para la feliz pareja de enamorados. Harry había olvidado su antipatía hacia scrimgeour y trataba de disfrutar al máximo de la fiesta cuando sucedió. _

_Todo cambio a partir del momento que una "Vieja conocida" de Harry puso un pie en la fiesta. _

_Estaba más despampanante que nunca. De esbelta y fina figura, llevaba puesto un vestido color negro que hacía resaltar más su pálida piel y hacía fuego con sus profundos ojos oscuros como la noche. Se trataba de Cho Chang. _

_-Hola Harry- dijo acercándose directa y sensualmente hacia él, opacando a Ginny con su monumental escultura y tamaño.-¿cuánto tiempo sin vernos¿Cómo has estado? _

_Harry la miró con deseo de agarrarla por los hombros y sacudirla hasta dejarla sin sentido. _

_-Hola Cho- dijo secamente apartándose de ella y cogiendo a Ginny de la mano- He estado muy bien, gracias. _

_Harry sabía que si hacía enojar a Ginny , las cosas se pondrían color de hormiga, por otro lado, la escultural oriental puso cara de fastidio. No lograba entender porque Harry seguía prefiriendo a la "enana" en vez de ella, que era mucho mejor partido. _

_-Ya veo, pero…- alargó uno de sus finos brazos y rozo la solapa de la túnica de Harry. Lo que provocó que Ginny comenzara a perder la poca serenidad que hasta el momento se había esforzado por obtener.-, no te veo muy feliz que digamos. _

_-Mi marido y yo somos muy felices- dijo Ginny colocándose delante de Harry y apartando la pezuña de la descarada sobre su marido. _

_Cho sonrió con sorna. _

_-Pues dicen las malas lenguas que las cosas entre ustedes no van nada bien. _

_-siento mucho tener que decepcionarte, amiga, pero no, las cosas entre mi marido y yo andan mas que bien, así que yo creo que es mejor no hacer caso de las habladurías, de lo contrario yo creería todo lo que se ha dicho de ti. _

_El rostro de Cho se desfiguró ligeramente. Esto se estaba poniendo muy feo y peligroso, y Harry lo sabía. La gente comenzaba a rodearlos con curiosidad y el Profeta sacaba fotos y tomaba nota de cada uno de los detalles.. Harry estaba seguro que aquello no acabaría nada bien y temía que su matrimonio se termine yendo por la borda. _

_-Creo, que ya ha sido suficiente- dijo Harry- Vamos.- Harry tenía toda la intención de llevarse a Ginny, pero la Chan-Cho no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos ir, aún. Antes, alguien debía enterarse de algo. _

_-Espera!- dijo –Primero quiero que la "Señora" me diga lo que se está hablando de mi. _

_El tonito sarcástico de Cho al pronunciar la palabra "Señora", le hizo sentir a Ginny como si no mereciera ser llamada así. _

_-¿Qué es lo que desea saber la señorita? _

_Ese señorita fue bastante hiriente, ya que daba entender que Cho no era ninguna blanca e inocente paloma. No cabe duda que si se lo proponía, Ginny podía usar las mismas armas que ella. _

_-Lo que según tú, se dice de mí. _

_-Según yo, no querida, sino, según todos los que conocen tu breve paso por la vida de mi esposo. _

_-Ginny ya basta!- le dijo Harry, pero Ginny ya no escuchaba estaba enojada ¡muy enojada! _

_-¿sabes? Ahora si le doy la razón a toda esa gente al decir que no eres una buena perdedora y que sigues herida porque Harry me prefirió a mi, porque se caso conmigo y no contigo cuando ibas tras él suplicándole que vuelva a tu lado. _

_Silencio. _

_Y de la nada Cho se echó a reír. _

_-¡Ay, que chistoso! Sabes niñita, eso era antes, ahora las cosas son muy diferentes.-sonrió con maldad y Harry pudo jurar que Cho estaba firmando la sentencia de muerte de su matrimonio- Dime, alguna vez te has preguntado, por qué Harry tiene tantas reuniones de trabajo en las noches y el porqué en ocasiones no regresa hasta la mañana siguiente. ¿Sabes¿No, no sabes? Pues yo te lo diré: Por que está conmigo. Porque nos seguimos viendo pese al tiempo y a las obvias circunstancias. _

_De pronto Ginny sintió que su castillo de cristal, antes tan fuerte e imponente como un roble y después tan frágil y delicado como una flor se fue quebrando, rompiendo en mil de manera cruel y despiadada. _

_-Mientes- dijo con la voz quebrada. Cho sonreía complacida de haber soltado su veneno.-¿Harry, verdad que miente? _

_Harry estaba pálido y nervioso, como cuando alguien te ha descubierto una mentira y no sabes como reaccionar. _

_Era imposible seguir negando lo evidente. _

_-yo no tengo porqué mentir- dijo la Chan-Cho con malicia- No gano nada con eso, sólo que Harry se enoje conmigo un par de días¡ah, claro! Y a ayudarte a quitar la venda de los ojos y hacerte ver de un vez por todas que tu no encajas en la vida de Harry. ¡mirate! No eres más que una "insignificante pueblerina" sin nivel ni cultura. _

_-Ya basta, Cho, basta!- rugió Harry saliéndose de sus casillas, pero Cho no quería parar. Quería herir, humillar y hacerle un montón de cosas malas a Ginny con tal de sacarla de su camino y dela vida de Harry. _

_-Comparada conmigo no eres nadie.-dijo con desdén. –Sólo una tipita del montón, trepadora e insignificante. Pero claro! Que se puede esperar de alguien que viene de una familia de mugrientos muertos de hambre como… _

_Fue suficiente. _

_Plaf! _

_La reacción de Ginny fue comprensible. Cualquiera que insultara a la familia de uno reaccionaría de la manera en como Ginny lo hizo. _

_Cho, sentía que se moría al ver tanta sangre escurriéndole de la nariz. Ginny se la había rota de un excelente derechazo. _

_Se lo tenía bien merecido _

_-Nadie, insulta a mi familia, mucho menos tu.- dijo temblando de rabia- no te lo permito!- rugió luchando para que las lagrimas no escaparan de sus ojos _

_-¡Eres una salvaje!- dijo la oriental.- ¡Te odio! _

_-No es ninguna novedad. _

_Cho la miró con ganas de querer matarla. _

_-Harry- dijo como buscando su apoyo- ¿Ves como es? Te lo he dicho muchas veces: ella no es digna de ser tu mujer, no eres digna de llevar tu apellido, en cambio yo…- Cho paró. La expresión de Harry era indescifrable. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? _

_Por otro lado, Harry posó sus hermosos ojos sobre Ginny. Su corazón dio un terrible y doloroso vuelco. Estaba como ausente, ajena a todo lo que les rodeaba. Silenciosamente peligrosa. _

_-Harry..- insistió Cho. _

_Harry supo lo que tenía que hacer. _

_-Yo la amo- y por un segundo, tal vez menos hubo una terrible duda¿a quien amaba Ginny o Cho? Finalmente la verdad salió a la luz- Amo a mi esposa. Amo a Ginny. _

_Y Cho se quedó de piedra. _

_Y la expresión de Ginny era indescifrable. _

_Y Harry supo que le sería casi imposible conseguir el perdón de Ginny. _

_-No es verdad!- chilló Cho hipando- Tú no la puedes querer a ella. _

_Y la gente la miraba con lástima. _

_-Acéptalo Chang-dijo Ginny con una serenidad que asustaba- Has perdido. Acepta que eres la otra y siempre serás la otra, una más del montón. _

_-Ginny, vamonos a la casa- dijo el morenito queriendo llevársela de ahí, pero Ginny no dejó que la tocara. Le dio asco su contacto. _

_-Puedo caminar sola. _

_Y dándole una última mirada de odio a Chan-Cho añadió. _

_-Estoy segura que si Harry te buscó fue solo para divertirse, pero créeme que no hubieses sido ni la primera ni la única opción. Porque Harry es así, busca a cualquiera. _

_Y todos los testigos estaban de acuerdo con Ginny. _

_Y Cho se quedó con la peor de las reputaciones. _

_"Es una cualquiera"- decían. Esa fue la última vez que vieron a Cho Chang en sociedad. _

_Después del ridículo espectáculo se tuvo que ir del país, para huir de los chismes y para buscar alguna forma de regresar y tomar venganza. _

_En cuanto a Harry, A él también le toco sus buenas cachetadas y gritos cuando estuvieron en la intimidad del hogar, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar hogar. Campo de batalla estaría bien. _

_Ginny lo echó de la casa y le dijo que nunca más volviera y que se olvidara que tenía una familia. _

_Sin embargo, Harry se volvió a salir con la suya y consiguió una vez más el perdón de Ginny, además, la pelirroja había descubierto algo maravilloso que pensaba revelarle a Harry durante un viaje que harían a España. _

Flash Back end.

Una a una las prendas fueron dejadas en el tacho de la ropa sucia hasta que su pequeño y delicado cuerpo quedó completamente desnudo. Lentamente se introdujo en el jacuzzi dejando que el agua y la espuma se deleitaran con la suave caricia de su piel. Se hundió y emergió para después adoptar una cómoda posición que le ayudara a relajarse.

Con los niños en la cama y Harry metido en el estudio, Ginny aprovecharía ese pequeño momento de privacidad para ponerse a meditar acerca de su encuentro con Aranzazu la tarde de ese día.

Se llevó las manos a la sien. Masajeo. Le dolía la cabeza y, sin embargo, necesitaba pensar en alguna forma de no perder a Harry.

Sabía que Harry la amaba, lo que era un punto a su favor, sin embargo, Ginny se vio obligada a recordarse que "_antes" _Harry también decía amarla.

-No puedo confiar en él- se dijo observando distraídamente como las burbujas danzaban en torno- Me ha lastimado demasiado. Pisoteó mis sueños, mis ilusiones y… y mi amor…-hizo una pausa recordando- Ha hecho de mí lo que a querido y yo tan estúpidamente le perdonaba todo. Volvía a él sin condiciones, limitándome únicamente a no ver más allá de sus ojos.- Se rodeaba con los brazos las piernas y apoyaba el mentón entre el hueco que formaba las rodillas.- Pero eso se acabó. La niña estúpida, la insignificante pelirroja a los que todos envidiaban y..-sonrió en una mueca-, compadecían por tener un marido demasiado famoso murió el mismo día en el que nació esta nueva Ginny.

Suspiró conteniendo sus lagrimas.

-No dejaré que vuelva a pasar. No voy a permitir ninguna otra humillación, me defenderé con uñas y dientes. No dejaré que nadie me quite lo que es mío. Harry es mío y no voy a permitir que Aranzazu Ziang me lo quite ni ninguna otra.

Ginny estaba decidida. Lucharía por Harry sea contra quien sea. No lo perdería por nada de este mundo y si tuviera que… y si tuviera que darle una nueva oportunidad, se la daría.

-Pero no ahora- se dijo saliendo del jacuzzi.- Primero necesito saber si realmente me ama como dice y…necesito saber si merece que vuelva a confiar en él.

Salía del baño envuelta en una toalla. Su cabello mojado lo recogió en un moño desordenado y mientras regresaba al baño por una de sus cremas para el cuerpo Harry ingresaba refunfuñando porque le acababa de llegar _el Profeta de la tarde, _en el que había un articulo referente a Ginny y a Aranzazu.

La reclamaría, Sí señor! Ginny no tenía porque andar por ahí peleándose con la rubia y mucho menos desafiarla a quitarle el marido.

No le gustaba que pelearan por él.

¿Y antes no? Antes era antes, ahora las cosas eran diferentes porque había cambiado para bien, la desaparición de Ginny, su supuesta muerte lo cambio. Ya no quería más fama, popularidad ni nada, solo la quería a ella y a nadie más. Dios escuchó su ruego: la tenía de regreso, sin embargo, no podía tocarla. "_Primero tengo que reconquistarla y volver a ganarme su confianza_"- se dijo.

Al parecer, Ginny no estaba en el cuarto ¿Dónde estaría¿En el baño? Se vio tentado a entrar y verla, seguramente, sumergida en el jacuzzi. ¿Y si se asomara¡No¡definitivamente no! Además, estaba molesto con ella¿no?

Arrojando violentamente el periódico sobre la cama, se acercó a la puerta del balcón y miró a través del cristal hacia el exterior. Era una noche tranquila y serena, con la luz de la luna filtrándose tenuemente por las ventanas. Harry pensó que era una noche perfecta para amar y ser amado. Suspiró y se imaginó a Ginny entre sus brazos.

Salió de sus pensamientos. Afuera una sombra misteriosa se movió entre los arbustos del jardín. Se volvió a mover. Había algo o alguien afuera.

-¿Qué tanto miras?-quiso saber Ginny saliendo del baño. Llevaba puesta un lindo y sensual camisón negro con un pronunciado escote sobre el pecho. Había decidido que la seducción era su mejor arma para empezar de una vez con sus planes. Pero se decepcionó un poco porque Harry no se volteó a mirarla. Tenía los ojos puestos sobre los arbustos del jardín.

-No estoy seguro- dijo Harry descartando la idea de no decirle nada sobre lo que ocurría- pero me ha parecido que alguien está afuera.

-¿Ah, si, Dónde?- dijo la pelirroja olvidándose de sus planes y acercándose a Harry para también mirar.

-Ahí, entre los arbustos.

Ginny no vio nada.

-¿estas seguro?

-Desde luego que sí¿me crees capas de inventar algo tan delicado como…?- el corazón de Harry y ciertas partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a latir dolorosamente. Dio un salto hacia atrás y agradeció que hubiera una silla en la que apoyarse para no caer.- ¡Por Merlín¿Qué te has puesto?- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo y tragando duro ¡Durísimo!

Ginny se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-Nada fuera de lo común¿Por qué?

Harry se relamió los labios y trató de no mirarla. Mejor se concentraba en…¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de recordar.

Por otro lado, Ginny muy sonriente se sentó en la cama, pero entonces encontró "_El Profeta" _con una foto suya y una de Aranzazu en la portada.

-**Desafío: Harry Potter en la mira.-**leyó y enseguida siguió con el resto del artículo.- "**_La tarde de hoy, la cotizadísima modelo, Aranzazu Ziang y la famosa Ginevra Potter (solo por ser la esposa del Niño- que- vivió), se volvieron a ver las caras en la boutique de Madame Malkin, donde protagonizaron un escándalo. _**

Ginny se removió sobre su sitio y frunciendo el ceño continuó con la lectura.

**_-Ambas mujeres se han desafiado por el amor de Harry Potter. Lo mas seguro es que el Sr. Potter elija a su esposa con la que actualmente vive¿Por qué con ella? Es muy simple, tienen hijos. Es casi imposible que aún pueda existir amor entre ellos. _**

Ginny enfurecía con cada palabra que se decía sobre las razones del porqué Harry permanecería su lado.

-**_Como todos sabemos, pasaron tres años desde la ausencia de Ginevra Potter y Harry Potter se volvió a enamorar. Estuvo a punto de casarse con la famosísima modelo Aranzazu Ziang, pero desafortunadamente la reaparición de Ginevra lo cambio todo. "_**_Lo mas normal es que Harry se sacrifique por sus hijos, pero guardo la esperanza que en un futuro no muy lejano volvamos a estar juntos**"- fue la declaración de Aranzazu Ziang para esta reportera. **_

Ginny dijo una palabrota que no sorprendió a Harry, quien la miraba divertido y a la vez molesto.

-**_Nos gustaría saber que opina la contraparte, pero Ginevra Potter no es muy amiga de esta reportera así que definitivamente se negara a declarar. ¿Qué armas utilizará para retener a Harry Potter a su lado? Sería muy sucio utilizar a los cuatro pequeños ángeles (herederos del imperio Potter), para su beneficio. En cuanto a Aranzazu Ziang, la super modelo ha dicho que no necesita de ninguna arma porque no es necesario, porque Harry Potter a quien ama es a ella. _**

**_-Señores, las apuestas han comenzado correr y yo apuesto mi sueldo de tres meses (cuyo destino sería a la fuente de la hermandad), que este desafió lo gana Aranzazu Ziang. ¿Ustedes, a quien le va? Asegúrense de elegir bien. Romilda Vane. El Profeta. _**

Ginny dio un grito frustrante, y enojada como nunca comenzó a romper el diario en mil pedazos.

-¡Las dos tarántulas desgraciadas se han juntado¿Pero que se han creído estas dos? –decía tirando los pedacitos al piso- ¡Ah! Pero ni crean que con estos van a salirse con la suya. No, esta me lo pagan sí o sí.

-¿Ves lo que provocas por andar molestando Aranzazu?

-Yo no le hice nada, fue ella la que empezó- dijo ofendida y con ganas de matarlo.

-Da lo mismo. Debiste ignorarla y no seguirle el juego- gruño- ¿Acaso no aprendes de las experiencias?

Ese fue un golpe bajo. Harry lo sabía y no vio forma de arreglarlo.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, pero Ginny lo ignoró.

Silencio mientras miraban hacia el exterior en busca de algún nuevo movimiento.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- pregunto Harry acercándose a ella con sutileza.

Ella lo miró fulminante.

-¿Qué puede importarte?

-Todo lo que esté relacionado a ti y a los niños me importa.

Ginny lo miró con un brillo especial en los ojos. Y Harry tuvo la certeza que si no fuera por ese maldito orgullo que controlaba a Ginny, lo habría besado.

-Gracias.- dijo alejándose de él lo suficiente.

-Te lo digo enserio amor, los niños y tu son mi vida, si les llegara a pasar algo.

Otro silencio el viento sopló frío y suave. Ginny se abrazó a sí misma.

-Este fin de semana, durante el partido final del mundial de Quidditch haré que esas dos se traguen sus palabras. Les haré ver que están muy, pero muy equivocadas.- hizo una pausa- Para eso necesitaré tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?- Ginny asintió- ¿Y en que te puedo ayudar yo?

-No es nada complicado- dijo- Es sólo continuar con lo que estamos haciendo con nuestros hijos: fingir. Fingir que estamos enamorados y que somos felices.

A Harry no le resultaba difícil fingir frente a sus hijos y a Ginny tampoco. En realidad no fingían y eso los dos lo sabían, pero, de ahí a "fingir" delante del mundo entero… aunque era parte del acuerdo, Harry no estaba seguro que funcionara.

-Harry…- le llamó Ginny suavemente. Él la miró- ¿Me vas a ayudar?

Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca que Harry podía sentir el fuego de Ginny atravesando su piel. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la tuvo que volver a cerrar. Sin embargo, Ginny estaba tan cerca…

-Harry, te voy a besar.- le dijo y Harry pareció entender tarde lo que Ginny le había dicho, sin embargo, cuando sintió las manos de Ginny en su cabeza atrayéndolo hacia abajo y cuando los suaves labios de Ginny se movieron junto a los suyos y su pequeña lengua se introdujo en su boca, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

La cogió de las caderas y la levanto mientras la apoyaba contra la pared del lado del balcón que daba hacia la calle. Ginny abrió las piernas y le rodeo la cintura separando su boca de la de Harry y arqueándose hacia atrás para que el morenito le besara el cuello y marcara un camino ardiente hacia uno de sus senos. Ginny gimió llena de placer cuando Harry empezó a succionar suavemente uno de sus senos que había desnudado deslizando la sedosa prenda. Se besaron y profundizaron hasta lastimarse. Iba a suceder. El plan principal de Ginny no había sido ese, sólo besarlo y nada más, sin embargo, ahí estaba dejando que Harry la tocara y la besara. Le estaba permitiendo que reavivara un fuego de pasión que había decidido mantener bajo control. ¡Por Merlín! Podía sentir la poderosa virilidad de Harry en la entrepierna y él, él podía sentir la humedad y la fiebre de ella por él.

Pero todo quedó en nada.

Primero se oyó un grito furioso venir de afuera y luego, la habitación se ilumino de una potente luz verde bastante conocida.

Avada Kedavra.

La única reacción rápida de Harry fue tirar a Ginny al piso y dejarse caer junto a ella. El rayo mortal pasó muy cerca. Luego de lo que pareció un interminable segundo, se escuchó cristales rompiéndose y el sonido de la sirena de algún auto aparcado afuera.

Silencio.

Harry se puso de pie violentamente y se acercó al balcón con la varita en mano. Vio una sombra negra alejarse.

Ginny jadeo horrorizada y aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. Hace unos minutos que estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Harry y después… había sufrido un atentado. ¡Los iban a matar!

Entonces el terror se apoderó de ella y buscó desesperada a Harry ¿dónde estaba? Se sintió aliviada al verlo venir hacia ella.

-Ven, amor ¿estas bien?- le preguntó. Ginny a penas y pudo asentir.

-¿tu?- preguntó con el miedo atragantado en la garganta.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

Pero no era cierto. El brazo de Harry estaba sangrando. Y Ginny dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

-Tu brazo…

-No es nada amor, es solo un rasguño.

Ella lo miró negando.

-No, estas herido.

Sucedió en el momento que los cristales se rompieron. Harry protegió a Ginny con su propio cuerpo para que nada le pasara y entonces fue que uno de los cristales de la puerta voló hacia ellos y se incrustó en su brazo.

-Ginny escúchame.- dijo Harry tomando el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarlo- Quiero que vayas con los niños y se encierren en el cuarto de los gemelos- Esta orden hizo que el corazón de Ginny se acelerara de angustia.

-Tu vienes conmigo.

-No.- dijo con el semblante frío y sombrío.- primero tengo que hacer algo afuera.

-Harry.

-Por favor, Ginny has lo que te pido.

Ginny asintió sin poder reprimir un suspiro de angustia.

Harry la besó.

-Tranquila.- le dijo, pero él sabía que Ginny estaba terriblemente asustada. No era para menos, habían intentado matarlos.

O quizás matarla a ella. ¿Pero quien? "_Aranzazu_"- ese nombre se le vino a la cabeza. Quiso decirle a Harry, pero él ya estaba saliendo.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza apartando esa idea de la cabeza. Aranzazu Ziang podría ser cualquier cosa, menos una asesina.

Y se llevó a Jarod y a Matt con ella al cuarto de los gemelos.

-¿Mamá que paso?- querían saber, pero Ginny no sabía que decir. Estaba tan nerviosa, tan asustada.

Ginny no había vuelto a estar tan asustada desde aquel día en el que vio a Harry partir hacia su destino. A su encuentro contra Voldemort.

¿Contra quien se enfrentarían ahora? Ginny no creía que existiera otro enemigo.

"_Aranzazu_"- otra vez se le vino ese nombre a la cabeza. Y hubo otro más que no entendió porque se acordó de ella "_Cho Chang_". Ginny hizo un esfuerzo mental para no pensar. Era ilógico que alguien quisiera matar por un hombre.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Y con esto se acabó!- decía Nandini poniendo punto final al libro de contabilidad. Lo cerró y con una sonrisa miró a Draco.-Ya estamos al día.

Draco también cerro su libro de contabilidad y la miro por encima de sus gafas sin marco con una sutil sonrisa.

-Sí- dijo con la voz cansada- Hemos terminado- dijo desperezándose- Todo gracias a ti- le guiño un ojo.

Nandini se sonrojo tenuemente.

Después de la terrible y nada agradable primera noche que se vieron ese mismo estudio, Draco no encontró mejor forma de disculparse con Nandini que ofreciéndole trabajo como su asistente.. Nandini se hizo un poco la difícil, pero luego aceptó.

-Ahora que ya terminamos con la contabilidad ¿Qué mas sigue señor?- le pregunto de empleada a jefe.

Draco rio.

-Primero que nada Sra. Marshall le prohíbo que me llame señor, simplemente use mi nombre de pila: Draco que yo haré lo mismo que usted.

-Muy bien Sr. Malfoy, quiero decir, Draco- dijo en juego.

Draco sonrió adorablemente.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, primero vamos a descansar- dijo bostezando – y después…- se encogió de hombros-Iremos de visita a mis empresas para ver como todo anda por allá.

Nandini sólo asentía con profundo interés laboral. (vale la aclaración)

-Tienes varias empresas- dijo- y muchas de ellas están asociadas con Harry Potter.

Draco hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio.

-Mi padre fue mortifago- dijo- Y yo como hijo debía seguir sus pasos, pero decidí que no lo haría. No quería acabar como mis amigos de toda la vida: muerto o refundido en Azkaban hasta consumirme. Tal vez pienses que fue cobarde de mi parte…

-En absoluto- dijo Nandini cortándolo- Me parece bien y muy valiente que hayas decidido no seguir el camino de tu padre. Eso habla muy bien de ti y te pone como un héroe. Revelarse a los mortifagos era sentenciar la propia muerte.

Draco rió.

-¿De verdad te parezco un héroe?

Nandini sintió que la cara le ardía y que Draco disfrutaba de su vergüenza. Asintió.

-Si me lo pareces.

-¡Vaya, gracias!

Silencio.

-¿Sabes?- continuó Draco- Muchas de las empresas de Harry le pertenecieron a mi familia. Sirius Black, primo hermano de mi madre, al morir le dejo toda su fortuna. Como sobrino y él último descendiente de la Antiquísima familia Black, debí ser yo quien heredara esa fortuna, sin embargo, Potter fue el "_elegido_"- dijo recordando burlonamente el apelativo a que adoptó después del quinto año.

-Ah ya veo! Por eso Harry es inmensamente rico.

-Harry es condenadamente rico no solo por heredar la fortuna de la Familia Black, hay que tener en cuenta que también heredó el imperio Potter y si a eso le sumamos la gratificación que el ministerio le dio por Vencer a Ya-sabes-quien…

-Tengo entendido que ese dinero Harry lo dono para la Asociación de apoyo para los afectados de la guerra.

-Sí, lo hizo, pero secretamente aunque después eso salió a la luz y se armó todo un escándalo- sonrió recordando el acecho de los periodistas a Harry y de lo cojudo que ya lo tenían.- En conclusión, Harry tiene el mundo a sus pies.

-¿Y eso te molesta?- preguntó Nandini sutilmente para no incomodar al delicioso rubio.

-No, aunque te confieso que si hubiese seguido siendo el de antes, habría preferido quedar en la ruina.

-¿Tanto lo odiaste?

-Sí.- dijo sin dudarlo.

-¿Pero ahora ya no verdad? Ahora son amigos.

-Tanto como amigos, no, pero nos llevamos bien.

-¿Por Hermione?

-En parte, pero aquí lo que verdaderamente importa fue que Harry vio que yo quería cambiar de verdad.

Nandini asintió.

Silencio.

-Creo, que lo mejor es que te vayas a dormir. Te veo muy cansada.

-Lo estoy- dijo- Han sido unas duras semanas de trabajo. ¡Cielos Draco! No pensé que estuvieras tan atrasado de trabajo.

Draco rió.

-Sí, bueno, y creo que aún nos queda mucho por hacer.

Riendo, Nandini se puso de pie en un brinco, pero tuvo que obligarse a volver a sentar. Se llevó las manos a la pantorrilla emitiendo un leve quejido de dolor.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Draco acercándose a ella.

-Nada malo, sólo me ha dado un calambre de esos que te hacen ver estrellas.- dijo masajeando.

Draco miró donde las manos de Nandini frotaba.

-Ya veo.- dijo.- ¿Te duele mucho?

-No, pero creo que permaneceré aquí sentada durante los próximos veinte minutos.

-Bueno, eso se puede solucionar- hizo una pausa recorriendo con la vista el largo de la pierna de Nandini fascinado por como brillaba pese a no haber mucha luz en la habitación.-Si tu me dejas, podría hacerte unos masajes que sé para este tipo de situaciones y…-tragó. No debería estar actuando de esa manera tan lasciva. Pero que otra cosa podía hacer, Nandini le gustaba y desde hace varias semanas había estado conteniéndose para no saltar sobre ella y besarla o hacerle el amor.

Y la tenía tan cerca ahora…

Nandini lo miró confundida. Deseaba que Draco la tocase, pero tenía miedo. ¿miedo a qué? A enamorarse. No quería enamorarse. Draco le gustaba y sentía muchas cosas estando cerca de él (así igual como cuando estaba con Paúl), pero…¡Oh! Al diablo con sus miedos. No había nada de malo querer probar un poco. Además Draco no le haría ningún daño, sólo, sólo le iba a dar un masaje en la pantorrilla¿verdad?.

-Bien, si crees que eso puede ayudar.

-Ven aquí- dijo Draco de inmediato y la alzó en brazos para llevarla al cómodo sofá de cuero. La recostó y el se sentó acomodándose de tal forma que la pierna sentida reposara en su regazo y la otra quedara suspendida en el aire.

Draco le quito el zapato de tacón y tomó suavemente el pequeño pie entre sus manos. Comenzó a frotar.

-Draco, ahí no me duele.

-Lo sé, pero el masaje debe empezar así para relajar el músculo.

Nandini asintió acalorada y dejó sin protestar que Draco hiciera su trabajo, sin embargo, conforme Draco iba masajeando iba ascendiendo sensualmente sus manos sobre el largo de sus piernas. La pantorrilla hace mucho rato que había dejado de dolerle y ahora, ahora solo quería disfrutar de las manos de Draco sobre su piel. Suspiró tratando de ahogar un gemido, y repitió lo mismo una segunda y tercera vez, pero a la cuarta vez se dejó abandonar y terminó gimiendo. Para ese momento entonces Draco ya esta sobre ella masajeándole con una mano su sedoso muslo mientras que su otra mano se hundía en la nuca femenina atrayéndola hacia él.

La besó.

Fue un beso intenso, hambriento. Draco se sentía en la luna. Habían sido semanas de frustrante necesidad y ahora la tenía ahí tan laza e insospechadamente deseosa de él. Era mas que innegable que Nandini también se sentía atraída por él.

Draco decidió aprovechar su suerte y dar rienda suelta a lo que deseaba hacer. Deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo femenino sobre la ropa y luego bajó sus labios hasta uno de los senos. Mordió suavemente sobre el pequeño montículo formado por la excitación.

-Te deseo- dijo pegado a su boca- Quiero hacerte mía.

Ella también quería, pero no así.

Puso las manos sobre el pecho de Draco y lo apartó suavemente.

-Perdóname Draco, pero no puedo hacerlo.- Draco la miro sin entender- Y créeme que no es por falta de ganas, pero es que…tengo hijos y no es bien visto que…, es decir, no quisiera que mis hijos …ellos.

Draco sintió su excitación ir decayendo poco a poco.

-Entiendo- sólo dijo- sin embargo, ahora que tu y yo hemos dado un paso como este, creo que lo mejor será darnos un tiempo para conocernos mejor y ver que puede pasar entre nosotros en el futuro.

Esta vez la que no entendía era Nandini.

-Quieres decir que…

-Que quiero mantener una relación contigo- dijo.

Nandini sintió que se desplomaba.

-A penas y nos conocemos. Tu no sabes nada de mi y yo…tampoco se nada de ti.

-Eso no es del todo cierto¿Ya olvidaste nuestra plática?

-Pero eso no es suficiente para establecer una relación.

-Lo sé, pero es un buen comienzo. En cambio, yo de ti no sé nada, sólo que estuviste casada y tuviste dos hijos, que por cierto creo que me adoran.

Nandini no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Prue quiere que seas su padre- dijo sin pensar. Y Nandini quiso darse un zopazo por bocona.- no me hagas caso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que he dicho.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón además, la idea no es tan descabellada.- Nandini lo miró incrédula- Me gustaría ser su padre y el de Paúl desde luego.

-No puedes estar hablando enserio.

-Muy enserio.

-Pero tu dijiste que no querías a nadie en tu vida esa vez que… bueno dijiste que no pensabas casarte con nadie y…

-Lo pensaba, pero después de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros, lo que mas deseo es poder hacerte mi esposa y poder despertar a tu lado cada mañana.

-Draco…

-Por eso te pido una oportunidad.- Nandini estaba aturdida, imposibilitada de hablar- ¿Qué dices que, si para empezar nos convertimos en amigos?

-Draco, yo…

-Después podríamos pasar a ser enamorados, novios, amantes, marido y mujer…- hizo una pausa- ¿qué dices Nandini, aceptas?

Nandini podía sentir el aliento de Draco embaucándola. No tenía escapatoria. Aceptaría porque ella también quería estar con él.

-Sí.

Y luego de ese sí, siguió un largo y profundo beso que termino sobre el sofá.

Nandini solo esperaba que cuando Draco se enterara de su verdad no la apartara de su lado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry regresaba a su casa después de haberse pasado un buen rato en la calle buscando al autor del atentado, pero nada. No había nadie. Ni siquiera una sombra.

Se sintió frustrado y.. ¡Diablos! El brazo herido comenzaba a latirle dolorosamente. Y en esa andaba, jurando y perjurando, cuando noto que ya no estaba solo.

Agarró firmemente su varita y con un movimiento rápido se giro apuntando directamente en el corazón del recién llegado.

Era Ron.

-¡Genial! Uno que se preocupa por ti y mira como me recibes.

Harry juró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el pelinegro sin bajar la guardia.

-Nada del otro mundo. Mi padre se percató que el nombre de Ginny, en el reloj de la familia, marcaba en "_Peligro de muerte_" y se preocupo.

Flash back 

Ron asomó la cabeza por la chimenea y la llamó. Un par de minutos después la pelirroja apareció echa un mar de nervios y le suplicó que se apareciera en la casa.

"_Han intentado matarnos. Estábamos..-_hizo una pausa antes de decir: estábamos a punto de hacer el amor.- Er…estábamos… mirando por el balcón- y se sonrojo_- Cuando fuimos atacados ¿Por quién? No tenemos idea, pero Harry a salido a buscar al responsable y… Ron, está herido. Por favor tienes que ir a buscarlo..._"

Flash back end.

-¡Y aquí me tienes!- dijo Ron terminando su relato- Por cierto, esa herida no se ve nada bien.

Harry suspiró.

-No es nada.- dijo desinteresadamente- dime algo¿Ginny esta bien?- le preguntó Harry retomando su camino.

-Asustada y nerviosa, pero bien. Mi padre está con ella y también la vecina esa¿cómo se llama…¡ah sí! Amely.

-¡Rayos! Lo que faltaba. Esa vieja odiosa metida en mi casa.

-Parece ser que ella también se ha visto afectada por el rayo mortal. Creo que su mascota ha muerto.

Harry apresuró el paso y cuando ya estaba para entrar a su casa, se detuvo en seco solo para volverse hacia Ron.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-No, es decir, sí.- hizo una pausa y miro la cara expectante de Ron.- Hace un rato dijiste que…te preocupaste por mi..

Ron frunció el ceño.

-¿Yo dije eso?- Harry asintió- Pues no recuerdo nada de eso.

Sin embargo, Ron si lo recordaba y se sintió como un reverendo estúpido por dejar ver que aún sentía un gran afecto por su mejor amigo.

-El caso es…que quería darte las gracias.

-Lo hice por Ginny.- Dijo pasando de él sin mirar.- Que, por si aún no te has dado cuenta, creo que aún te quiere.

Harry se sintió aliviado por las palabras de su amigo. Significaba mucho para él, que su mejor amigo dijera aquello. Se preguntó si cabía la posibilidad de recuperar también la amistad de Ron.

Cruzaba los dedos para que así fuera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante la siguiente semana,. En el reino mágico no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera del atentado que sufrieran los Potter. Motivo para armarse un gran chisme, sobre todo por lo que los protagonistas estaban haciendo en el momento.

"_Estábamos haciendo el amor cuando nos atacaron_"- Fue lo que Harry respondió cuando Romilda Vane lo hartó con sus preguntas e insinuaciones. Una de ellas: "_Dinos la verdad, acaso Ginny te quiso matar?_" o "_Crees que Ginny lo inventó todo, es decir, que ella preparó junto a Jeffrey Marshall el atentado para deshacerse de ti._"

Ginny le había dicho que _no_ era necesario haber dicho tal cosa. Con ponerla en su lugar bastaba, pero a Harry le valió gorro.

Sin embargo, de tanto que se hablaba del tema, un día los pequeños Potter escucharon la frase: "_Hacer el amor_" y quisieron saber que significaba.

Antes de preguntarle a sus papas le preguntaron a tíos, Fred, George y Charlie. A tío Bill y ron también, pero ellos prefirieron huir a tiempo…

-¿Mami, qué es hacel el amor?- Querían saber los niños, aunque la pregunta la había hecho Matt mandada por los gemelos.

Ginny se encontró metida en un buen lío.

-Bien… esto…

¿Cómo explicarles sin tener que sonrojarse? Miró a Harry en busca de apoyo y este tenía la misma cara de no saber como explicar el tema.

-¿Hacer el amor, es igual a tener sexo?- quiso saber James.

Ginny abrió grande los ojos y la boca.

-¿Usted que sabe, pequeño bribón?

-El tío Fred dijo algo así.

-Sí, y el tío George dijo que ¡mmm¡ahhh! Que es muy, muy rico hacerlo.

-Sí, y el tío Charlie- ( que ya había visitado a su familia y a Ginny)- dijo que todos los niños tenemos un gusanito que es bien grande, grande, grande…duro y mojado y que todas las niñas tienen una cuevita donde el gusano se mete feliz para poner semillitas.- dijo Sirius.

-Sí, y también dijo que si la cuevita es muy, muy buena entonces nacen los bebes.-dijo James frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Mami, nosotros nacemos de los gusanos?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- chilló Ginny con la cara roja. Atrás, Harry se estaba revolcando de la risa y Ginny quiso matarlo por dejarla sola con la charla- Y harías bien a venir a ayudarme.- le recriminó

-Lo siento amor- dijo Harry limpiándose las lagrimas y sentándose junto a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.- Verán, en parte Fred y George, tienen algo de razón. Y también Charlie- añadio.- Hacer el amor y tener sexo es delicioso.

-Ah!

--¿Entonces es comida?- preguntó Sirius.

-No. Pero se puede comer.

-¿Entonces es un dulce?- dijo James.

-Tampoco.

Ahora la que se mataba de la risa era Ginny.

Harry se removió en su asiento colorado, para después ponerse muy serio y dar un aspecto importante.

Los niños lo miraron interesados, hasta Jarod ( que según sus hermanos lo sabía todo), se mostró atento a lo que su padre estaba a punto de develar.

-Hacer el amor y tener sexo son cosas diferentes aunque de alguna manera se asemejan mucho. Verán, su madre y yo hacemos el amor porque nos queremos- dijo mirándola significativamente y definitivamente Ginny estaba decidida a darle un castigo. – En cuanto a tener sexo…, es lo mismo que hacer el amor, pero sin cariño, sin querer a la otra persona.

-¡ah!

-¿Y como se hacen los bebes?- quiso James.

-¡Ah, pues! Los bebes se hacen cuando un papá y una mamá tienen sexo o en el mejor de los casos hacen el amor.- explicaba Harry buscando la forma más fácil de hacerles entender, sin confundirlos. Le costaba porque lo que estaban charlando era un tema delicado.-Vuestra madre y yo hacemos el amor porque nos querremos, aunque a veces tenemos sexo porque bueno, queremos satisfacer nuestros cuerpos y, y…¡Oh, pues!- exclamó no sabiendo que mas decir…- Miren, lo único que les voy a decir es que hacer el amor y tener sexo si lo hacen con la persona que amas es realmente hermoso. Llegas al cielo.

-¡Oh!- exclamación de los niños.

-Cuando sean grandes lo entenderán.

-Jarod ya es grande- dijo Sirius.

-Me refiero a cuando tenga 15 o 16 años que es la edad en la que no haces otra cosa que pensar en sexo o en hacer el amor. Ahorita no, todavía son muy chicos para hacerlo.

-¡Ah!

-¡Uf! Menos mal que no nacemos de los gusanos- dijo Sirius al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

-Sí, menos mal.- dijo James pasándose una mano por la frente.

-menos mal- repitió Matt.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron. Jarod que miraba a sus papas también sonrió y en todo el día no dejo de sonreír¿Por qué? Porque mamá y papá habían dicho que los bebes se hacen cuando los papas "hacen el amor". Sus papas hacían el amor…y para hacer el amor debían quererse un montón.

-Los quiero mucho- dijo Jarod levantándose de su lugar y dándoles un beso a cada uno.

Harry y Ginny lo miraron algo extrañados.

Jarod les volvió a sonreír y lego decidió que era el momento de ir a dormir.

-Vamonos- le dijo a sus hermanos.

-¿Por qué Jarod?- querían saber sus hermanos.

-Porque papá y mamá tienen que hacer el amor.

-¡Jarod!- exclamó Ginny sintiendo un estremecimiento recorrerle por el cuerpo.

Harry festejo la idea de su hijo.

-Quiero tener otro hermanito, por eso nos vamos…

-Ah!- dijeron a coro sus hermanos.

-Yo también quiero otro hermano- dijo James.

-Y yo.- dijo Sirius

-Y yo- dijo Matt

-¿Pero no podemos ver como se hace?- pregunto James.

-Creo que no- dijo Jarod- ¿Verdad?- le pregunto a su padre..

-Así es, los niños no pueden ver.

-¡Ah!

Y los pequeños bribones salieron de la salita de estar.

Ginny ya los iba a seguir, pero Harry la retuvo al tomarla por la muñeca e hizo que cayera sobre él.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me gusta complacer a mis hijos- Ginny abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry la silencio con un beso que ella no rechazó- Quiero tener otro hijo- Ginny también quería, pero no lo dijo.

-Déjame- dijo ella besándolo.-quiero irme.

Harry rió en su boca.

-No soy yo quien te esta forzando- dijo Harry.

Ginny gruño. Y se separó de él, molesta consigo misma por su maldita debilidad.

-No volverá a pasar- dijo arreglándose la falda de su vestido. Un vestido nada difícil de quitar, para el placer de Harry.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Eres horrible- dijo Ginny empezando a caminar hacia la salida.

-Y tu un bombón- dijo Harry.

Ginny le sacó la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta.

Harry sonrió. Las cosas estaban mejorando entre ellos.

-No podría ser de otra manera.

Suspiró.

Y mirando al retrato de Ginny de la pared, añadió.

-Créeme, sé que pronto estaremos nuevamente juntos. Ya lo verás amor, ya lo verás…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El mundial de quidditch es el acontecimiento más grande en todo el Reino mágico, que nadie deseaba perdérselo.

¡La copa del mundo¿Quién no deseaba obtenerla? Era el deseo, el sueño de una comunidad lograr sobresalir en tan noble deporte que día a día se hacía mucho más popular con el nacimiento de alguna brujita o maguito.

Después de la dura competencia de los cuartos de final y en la semifinal del mundial. Inglaterra (muchísimos años después), lograba colocarse en una final y ser uno de los favoritos a llevarse la tan soñada copa.

El mundial pasado, Inglaterra se veía venir con todo, y estaba voceado para llegar a la final, pero durante su encuentro con Perú en la semifinal, fue vencido. Para nadie fue sorpresa que Perú llegara a la final, pues ya estaba predicho que sucedería ( si no me creen, lean "_Quidditch a través de los tiempos_"). En esta oportunidad tampoco fue novedad que se repitiera los hechos, aunque esta vez sería un partido de final. Era el momento de la revancha.

Perú Vs. Inglaterra.

¿quién de los dos se llevaría la copa.

¡Uyy¡Qué nervios!

Perú sería un equipo difícil de vencer. Era fuerte y sus tácticas de primera calidad. Los jugadores como Pizarro (conocido como el bombardero de los Andes), era la estrella del equipo junto a Ñol Solano, y al Chorrillano Palacios. La cazadora Johana Zavala, ni que decir, súper veloz y tenía un ojo de lince, y pese a ser una chica menuda y bajita, como Ginny, era bastante atractiva (que a todos se les caían la baba por ella). A ella era la más difícil de vencer. Sobre todo teniendo las novedosas escobas Wiracocha a favor.

Ron los conocía. Sabía que tan buenos eran. Jugaron juntos en el Tarapoto-Tree-Skimmers, por lo que se conocían de sobra.

Sin embargo, Inglaterra era un equipo fuerte y muy bien preparado, pese a no contar con la estrella del mundial pasado: Harry Potter. Pero estaba André Purcell (capitán y cazador), Demelza Kepler (cazadora) y Ronald Weasley (guardián).

-Sin lugar a duda, este será un encuentro que dará mucho que hablar –decía el locutor sobre los gritos de los aficionados. El Campeón del mundo: Perú, va por su segunda victoria. Nos preguntamos¿Lograra llevarse otra vez la copa a casa? Creemos le será muy difícil siendo la Gran Inglaterra su equipo rival. Sin embargo¿Quién de los dos será el vencedor?

-Es muy obvio quien va a ganar este encuentro.- exclamó con fuerza el entrenador Koper- ¡Rooney, Cole! Tienen que hace papilla a los cazadores y a la lindura de Zavala, sobre todo a ella.- los golpeadores sonrieron cómplices y confiados- ¡Purcell, Keppler, Adams! De ustedes depende que esos Peruanitos aprendan a jugar. En cuanto a ti- dijo Dirigiéndose al buscador, Gerard Hardgreaves- Concéntrate en atrapar la snitch, no quiero más errores.

-No Señor- dijo Hardgreaves algo intimidado.

Ron sintió pena por él.

-En cuanto a ti Weasley, si quieres ser catalogado como el mejor guardián en la historia del Quidditch, debes seguir impecable como hasta ahora.

-Así será señor- dijo Ron sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo.

¡Ja! Quien iba a decir que el pequeño y asustadizo Ron; el mismo al que le daba ataques de pánico y no atrapaba ninguna quaffle, se convertiría en el jugador mas cotizado y famosos del mundo.

El gran momento de la verdad llegó para Ron ¡Que nervios! Toda su familia en pleno estaría presente y Hermione… ¡Por Merlín! Cuanta Presión, pero afortunadamente, los nervios y el miedo eran cosas del pasado.

Ron tenía bastante seguridad y confianza en sí mismo. Sus contrincantes eran difíciles de vencer, sin embargo, eso era lo de menos para él, para eso había entrenado lo suficiente.

"_Hermione_"- este partido se lo dedicaría a ella, ganase o no, se lo dedicaría a ella.

Y además… había algo que le tenía preparado para el final del partido.

-Muy bien muchachos, llegó la hora de la verdad, pero recuerden algo: pase lo que pase, gane quien gane, asumamos las cosas como debe ser: Con humildad.

Siete horas después, el partido había finalizado. El marcador iba 130 a 120 a favor de Inglaterra, cuando Johana Zavala, la buscadora peruana, hizo una atrapada excepcional de la Snitch, dándole al equipo Peruano de Quidditch el Bi-campeonato mundial.

Después de las premiaciones, cuando Ron ya había sido Premiado como el mejor Guardián de los últimos tiempos, y antes que Perú diera la famosa vuelta olímpica por el campo, el pelirrojo pidió hablar por el megáfono mágico.

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco¿Qué pretendía hacer?

-Quiero hacer una declaración…- hizo una pausa y volvió a montar en su saeta de fuego. Voló hacia las tribunas, hacia donde Hermione estaba de pie mirándolo con sorpresa y expectación.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó con la garganta seca.

-Hermione, te amo.- dijo dejando a Hermione helada por su confesión publica. Los espectadores soltaron risas nerviosas y aullidos de emoción por lo que se veía venir- Tu sabes lo mucho que te amo- hizo una pausa- Y yo sé perfectamente que mi amor es correspondido. La prueba de ello es el hijo que esperas. – dijo apartando la mirada de su vientre para subirla hacia sus bellos ojos marrones, pero sin quitar la mano sobre el aún pedazo de piel plana.- Sé que me he portado como un reverendo imbécil, un estúpido insensible y muchas cosas más, por creer en los chismes sin fundamento sobre ti y…- se detuvo para no mencionar a Harry, pero la gente entendió perfectamente a quien se refería. Como dice el dicho a buen entendedor pocas palabras.

-Estaba celoso, creo que es algo normal cuando uno ama. Yo te amo, Hermione, lo sabes. Y no me da vergüenza decirlo públicamente. Lo eres todo para mi, Hermione. Te amo- dijo.- Te amo- subió el tono de voz- TE AMO! grito y Hermione derramaba sus lagrimas sin creer aún lo que estaba pasando. Ron se acercó a ella y luego de secarle delicadamente sus lagrimas, la besó bajo la atenta mirada de los 150 mil espectadores presentes y más de quién sabe cuantos espectadores a través del canal mágico.

Y al separase dijo las palabras claves.

-Hermione, perdóname. Por favor, perdóname; perdóname por todo y... y acepta ser mi esposa. Cásate conmigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

N/A: Bien, quise ser romántica, pero no sé si lo logré.

(Lectores con la boca abierta por el inesperado final)

Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen este fic y me dejan y no me dejan review. Gracias por la paciencia y espero que este capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. No olviden de dejarme un review, sólo tienen que hacer clic en **GO** y listo!

Please, no sean crueles!!

Prox. Capítulo: **Duele Verte**.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo dedicado a:

_Belu, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, jamesandmolly, mariela, moony lovegood, Eri mond licht, Medea Circe, Wendy, cuky as, hermioneyron, carolagd, CrazySiriemBlack, anastasia Lila, anjaliz, Pauliitah, Knocknalley7, Vivi-G Weasley, Lady Black, ghysella, Wendelin, Vicus riddle, Ernesto, Mayra, anatripotter, anisza, lucre, JuliethM2, Makita, Viky, AnggiePotter, Carolina Gatica, y a los lectores que no dejan review..._

Espero no haberme olvidado de nadie..

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y mil disulpas por tanta demora. La inspiración tardo en llegar, pero finalmente aquí está el capi. El próx capitulo también demoraré en publicar ya que el trabajo y los estudios me tienen bien atareada y a penas y me dejan un pequeño espacio para que la dedicarme a este y otros fics , por lo que les ruego paciencia.

Espero que este capitulo les guste.

**20.- Duele verte.**

"_**Lo que prometía ser una interesante jornada deportiva, terminó convirtiéndose en un suceso inesperado.**_

_**Ronald Weasley (Jugador de quidditch de la selección Nacional y ahora miembro del famoso equipo Montrose Magpies), sorprendió a todos con su torpe, pero romántica declaración de amor y pedida de matrimonio a Hermione Granger (Quien espera un hijo suyo)..**_

_**Ante tal declaración y petición, Hermione Granger no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar. Hubiese sido muy tonto de su parte si no lo habría hecho, sobre todo tratándose de tan hermoso y deseado ejemplar. **_

_**Les anticipo desde este momento que mi ojo interno ha visto vuestro futuro y créanme que es muy prometedor y fructífero.**_

_**Indiscutiblemente esta pareja se convertirá en la Nueva Parejita consentida de nuestra comunidad. Se hablará por semanas y quizás hasta años de este hermoso episodio del que muchos fuimos testigos.**_

**Desde aquí nuestras felicitaciones, y esperamos de todo corazón que sean felices** **Y hablando de felicidad, ya vieron a Harry y Ginny Potter. ¡Santo cielo! Qué hermosa pareja forman y que felices y enamorados se les veía. Definitivamente no había nada fingido en esos arrumacos, besos y miraditas cómplices que de vez en cuando se lanzaban. Romilda Vane, no sé tú, pero creo que tendrás que ir despidiéndote de tu sueldo de tres meses.** **Lavander Brown**

_**Corazón de Bruja."**_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

-¡Salud!- gritaron a coro.

-¡Y que vivan los novios!- grito Fred.

-¡Que vivan!

¡Chin-chin!

Sonaban las copas al brindar.

En la madriguera todo era felicidad. El pequeño Ron se casaba con la mujer de su vida: Hermione Granger. Y en cuanto a ella… A pesar de todo, Hermione estaba segura que sin Ron su mundo no giraría. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto...

-¿Y para cuando piensan casarse?- quiso saber Fleur.

-Lo mas antes posible.- dijo Ron, no quiero esperar demasiado tiempo para convertirla en mi esposa.

Y le dio un besito rápido en los labios.

Y lo que las mujeres vieron como un bonito gesto, los hombres no pudieron evitar las burlas.

Después del partido y de la maravillosa declaración de Ron, La familia Weasley en pleno (Menos Percy, claro), Los Potter y los amigos mas allegados se fueron para la madriguera a celebrar el hecho de que Ron y Hermione se hubiesen comprometido.

¡Que importaba el quidditch! El amor era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

-Tu si que te pasaste- le decía Bill a su hermanito.- ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer tal cosa?

Ron sonrió y luego miró a Harry.

-Fue su idea

Flash back 

_Hermione y Ginny estaban platicando sobre el atentado de la noche anterior. _

_Ron las observaba._

_Ron observaba a Hermione._

_La extrañaba y ya no sabía que hacer para recuperarla._

_-Ten, te hará bien una- dijo Harry acercándose a él con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla._

_Ron no dudo en aceptarla ya que necesitaba una._

_Bebieron en silencio._

_-Sé como te sientes- dijo el pelinegro mirando a Ginny.- Duele ver y no tocar._

_Ron frunció el ceño._

_-Tú tocas a mi hermana._

_-Aprovecho las circunstancias.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.-Sólo delante de los niños o de algún amigo tengo ese privilegio, pero cuando estamos solos…-suspiró.- Ginny pone la suficiente distancia entre los dos._

_-sin embargo, anoche no parecían estar muy alejados.- dijo Ron con sorna._

_Esta vez el que frunció el ceño fue Harry._

_-Si logro encontrar a la persona que nos atacó anoche…_

_-Sospechas de alguien._

_-Sólo de una, pero no creo que sea capaz de asesinar._

_-¿Hablas de Marshall?-Harry asintió- Ginny piensa que pudo ser Aranzazu._

_-No lo creo. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Conozco muy bien a Aranzazu, ella sería incapaz de hacer algo como lo de anoche._

_-No olvides el dicho, cara vemos…_

_Harry ya no dijo nada. No tenía sentido ponerse a discutir por eso, menos cuando comenzaba a ver un acercamiento entre ellos. Ambos decidieron secretamente no seguir poniendo el dedo en la herida._

_-¿Cómo está tu brazo?- le preguntó Ron a Harry._

_-Mejor. Gracias._

_La señora Lastarria, que antes fuera enfermera, se encargó rápidamente de su herida e hizo que en un triz-traz esta dejara de sangrar, sin embargo, aun no cerraba la herida ya que había sido un corte profundo. _

_Silencio._

_-Ahí donde las ves,-dijo señalando a Ginny y Hermione-, tan inocentes y frágiles, son muy peligrosas. Tienen muchas armas a su favor, la seducción es una de ellas.- bebió de su cerveza- Por ejemplo, Ginny, una vez que consigue de mi lo que quiere me tira como un trapo viejo._

_-Bien, creo que te lo tienes bien merecido- dijo Ron con cierta burla y rencor._

_-Tu tampoco te has portado muy bien con Hermione que digamos._

_-Ginny es mi hermana-dijo Ron algo molesto, pero sin levantar la voz._

_-Y Hermione es como si lo fuera para mi- dijo Harry.-Aunque no llevemos la misma sangre, yo la quiero como si lo fuera._

_Ron dio por sentado que no se pondría a discutir con Harry por eso._

_-Creo que ambos estamos metidos en el mismo saco- dijo Ron.- Tenemos el mismo lío con nuestras mujeres._

_-Definitivamente- contestó el morenito-Sin embargo, tú tienes mas posibilidades de recuperar a Hermione que yo a Ginny.- Ron lo miró con curiosidad._

_-Para que eso pase, tendría que hacer algo realmente grande y bastante…er…romántico._

_-Lo sé.- dijo el morenito en un suspiro- Tengo un plan que te puede ayudar- dijo mirando al pelirrojo con lo miraba con recelo- Si yo jugara quidditch, tal vez podría utilizar la idea para recuperar a Ginny._

_-¿De que estas hablando?_

_-Sería capaz de hacer una locura de amor por Hermione?_

_Ron se quedo medio noqueado. No entendía lo que Harry le quería decir._

_-¡Explícate.!_

_-Primero dime si estas o no dispuesto hacer una locura por Hermione._

_Ron se quedó meditando. Miró a Hermione que a su vez se volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban tristes. A Ron le costó respirar. ¡Dios! Cuanto la extrañaba. Deseaba estar con ella, cuidarla y protegerla. La necesitaba con urgencia a su lado._

_Estaba decidido._

_Por Hermione lo que sea._

_-Sí._

Flash back end.

-Para hacer lo que hiciste, hay que ser realmente valiente y tener los suficientes huevos para.… ¡ouch!- gruño George cuando Ginny le dio un codazo en las costillas antes que siguiera soltando la sarta de palabrotas que pensaba añadir a su comentario.

-Cuida tu lenguaje- le dijo señalando con la cabeza a los niños (Potter, Keppler, Lupin y Maguirre), que estaban muy pendientes de la conversación.

-Lo siento, pero no me pegues.

-Entonces procura ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices.

-Lo seré, pero creo que no hay necesidad de que te comportes como mamá lo hacía.

Silencio.

El solo recordar a Molly opacó tenuemente el momento de dicha. Molly, donde quiera que estuviese seguramente estaría bendiciendo el amor y la felicidad de Ron y Hermione.

-Mamá siempre dijo que más tarde que temprano terminaríamos juntos.

-Y creo que no se equivoco.- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tierna y sus ojos brillando de amor por su pelirrojo.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, Ginny fue la única que no estuvo junto a su madre cuando murió. Ginny supo de su partida cuando aún era Gabrielle Wolfgand. Hermione se lo había dicho. Le dolió mucho esa perdida sin saber el verdadero motivo. Pero cuando recupero la memoria su dolor fue mucho más grande y justificado. Lloró, lloró muchísimo por no haber estado con ella en esos momentos.

Lo único que le quedo hacer después, fue ir al cementerio a ponerle flores y a rezar por su alma para que descansara en paz.

"_duele no tenerte conmigo mamá_"- le decía al retrato de una mujer bajita y rechoncha muy carismática y gentil. "_Me hace falta tus consejos, tus regaños y…_"- Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas. Era inevitable, cada vez que se encontraba frente a alguna imagen de su madre la tristeza y el dolor le invadía. A quien, no. Una madre es una madre y es irremplazable. (N/A: En mi caso, mi mamá para mi lo es todo)

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Harry rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura.

¡Que rico! Justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse bien.

-Si, gracias- dijo en suspiro mientras echaba la cabeza a un lado. Harry deposito un suave beso en el hueco del cuello femenino.

-¿Segura amor?- Ginny asintió debatiéndose en si dar o no vuelta para besarlo- Te he visto un poco ausente desde que tu hermano te comparó con tu madre.

Y cuando Ginny se había decidido por besarlo, se separó de él.

-Estoy bien- dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Harry ya no dijo nada y prefirió no hacerlo, sin embargo, había algo que si quería hacer. titubeó un poco antes de acercarse lo suficiente para besarla, pero Ginny, que hace rato que había dejado de tener ganas de tontear lo detuvo diciéndole:

-Voy a la cocina por más refrescos. ¿Deseas algo?

"_Sí, a ti_"- quiso decirle.- Te lo agradezco, pero no.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y empezó con su camino.

Harry la vio alejarse. Suspiró.

-¡Vaya, vaya!, veo que las cosas entre tú y Ginny aún no van todo del bien¿verdad?

Esa voz… Harry lo reconoció de inmediato.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí?- le preguntó a Draco Malfoy.

Este sonrió divertido.

-Vine a saludar ya felicitar a los novios.

Silencio.

-¡Es una broma, hombre!- y se echó a reír el rubio.

-Déjate de esas tonterías Draco. No me gustaría que Hermione tuviera problemas con Ron.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco quisiera que los tuviera.- hizo una pausa.- En realidad, si estoy aquí es por dos cosas. Uno, felicitar a Hermione y segundo, vine por Nandini.

-¿Nandini, eh?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Estamos probando.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

Arthur Weasley, y sus hijos (menos Ron), se acercaron a Draco para saludarlo. No se llevaban mal como antes, pero tampoco eran grandes amigos. En cambio con Eliot y Fleur.

Se hizo un pequeño grupito en torno a Draco (incluido Harry), y se empezó una charla amena.

Desde un lado de la sala, Ron observaba con enojo a ese grupito, pero sobre todo a Draco Malfoy¿Qué mierda hacía ése en su casa? Además, de cuando aquí se había hecho tan amigo de Harry.

Definitivamente el mundo se había vuelto loco.

-¿Celoso?

Ron se volvió a mirar a George…er.. no, Fred… Esto.. ¡Oh, que importa!

-¿De que hablas?

-De "qué", no Ronnie, sino, de "quién"- dijo el otro gemelo.

-No les entiendo ni "J"

-No hemos pronunciado ninguna palabra con "J"¿verdad?- le pregunto a su gemelo.

-Ni una sola.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-El caso es…- decía Fred¿o George?- Que el rubio sin gracia, día a día gana más terreno con Harry.

-Sí, y conforme va pasando el tiempo, el lazo socio-laboral que ellos sostienen va en aumento- dijo George¿O Fred?

-Así que no te sorprendas si el día de mañana ves a esos dos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo, compartiendo un día de campo con sus familias, yendo juntos a reuniones sociales y todas esas cosas que los grandes amigos suelen hacer…

Silencio.

Los gemelos metían cizaña. Bueno, era e trabajo encomendado por Ginny. Le habían prometido ayudarla a reunirlos otra vez como amigos (vale la aclaración), a cambio de que ella no les diera la paliza que tenía pensado, por tratar de "instruir" a sus hijos sobre la vida.

-¡no digan tonterías!- exclamó Ron

-No son tonterías- dijo Fred¿o George?- Míralos por ti mismo.

-Sí, míralos. Te has fijado la forma en como se tratan, de cómo se hablan. Estos dentro de muy poco se harán los mejores amigos de toda la comunidad mágica, y los catalogaran como _los_ _crack del mundo financiero._ – dijo George¿o Fred?

Otro silencio. Y Ron miraba a Harry y Draco riendo por algo que el rubio había dicho.

-sinceramente no me importa que tan amigos sean ese par.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Fred¿o George?

-Por supuesto!- dijo el pelirrojo mas joven muy seguro de sí.

-Ah, bueno! Si tu lo dices.- dijo George¿o Fred?- Mejor vamonos George¿o Fred?

-Yo soy George, tú eres Fred..

-Ahhh! Y yo que creía que era George.

-Y creí que era Fred.

Ron no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

Sus hermanos cada vez estaban mas locos, sin embargo… "_se harán los mejores amigos de toda la comunidad mágica, y los catalogaran como los crack del mundo financiero…_"

El solo imaginarse a Harry y Draco como amigos, así como lo fue con él…

La idea no le gustó nada y hasta escalofríos le dio.

"_¡Oh, que me importa a mi si se hacen o no amigos?_!"- se decía mentalmente mientras los observaba.

"_Claro que te importa. Harry era tu mejor amigo_"- le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

"_Era_, tiempo pasado"- contestó él de mal humor.

"_Porque tu lo quisiste_"

"_Lastimo a mi hermana. Traiciono mi amistad y mi confianza al herirla como lo hizo_"

"_Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, muy en el fondo deseas que vuelva a ser tu amigo_"

"_No!_"

"_Sí, de lo contrario no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación_"

Silencio.

Y volvió a mirar a Harry.

"_Duele¿verdad? Duele ver que tu mejor amigo ya no es mas tu mejor amigo y que poco a poco se va convirtiendo en el mejor amigo de er… Malfoy._"

Y aunque le costó admitirlo, finalmente lo hizo. Extrañaba a Harry y lo que más deseaba era volver a ser su amigo.

Y si no todo estaba perdido, aún podría recuperar su amistad.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los gemelos miraban misteriosamente a su hermano mayor, intercambiaban miradas furtivas y después se decían cosas en el oído. Se reían.

Con el ceño fruncido, Jarod se acercó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

Los gemelos lo miraron con carita de angelitos.

-Nada- dijo james levantando las manos al cielo.

-Nada- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

Jarod frunció mucho más el ceño.

-Sí, que pasa algo.

Los gemelos se miraron y asintieron.

-Tú- le dijo James a Sirius para que hable.

-No, tú- respondió este.

-Oh, tú!- y lo empujo suavecito.

-Que tú!-y este le empujo un poco mas fuerte.

-Tú

-No, tú…

-Oh, ya cállense, cállense, cállense que me desesperan!-chilló Jarod molesto.

Los gemelos lo miraron…

-Bueno, pero no te enojes!-exclamaron a la vez.

-No me enojo, -dijo- pero me van a decir porque me miran raro.

Los gemelos esbozaron una sonrisa de niños inocentes.

-Jarod, Prue es muy bonita- decía Sirius.

Jarod frunció mucho más el ceño; no entendía porqué sus hermanos decían eso.

-Jarod, tú ya eres grande- decía James con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-Tengo siete años.- dijo el aludido encogiéndose de hombros.

-Prue tiene seis- dijo James.

-¿y?

-Ella también es grande- dijo Sirius con la misma sonrisa picara de su gemelo.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Jarod mirándolos con recelo.

-¿Jarod, podemos preguntarte una pregunta?- dijo Sirius.

Jarod asintió con recelo.

Los gemelos se volvieron a mirar y luego sonrieron cómplices de alguna maldad que pensaban hacer.

-Jarod- dijo James con los ojotes bien abiertos de expectación.- A ti te gusta Prue.

Silencio.

La carita de Jarod se iba poniendo cada vez más y más roja conforme sus músculos iban recobrando la movilidad.

-¿qué?- preguntó molesto.

-¿qué si te gusta Prue?- dijo James el nombre de la niña, más alto de lo que debía.

Prudence, que estaba muy cerca, al escuchar su nombre se acercó.

-Me llaman- preguntó inocentemente.

Los gemelos se miraron y sonrieron. Dos cuernos y un rabo a cada uno les salió.

Y antes de que Jarod pudiera evitarlo, Sirius preguntó.

-¿Prue, te gusta Jarod?

La cara de la pequeña estaba tan roja como la de Jarod.

-Jarod es mi amigo.

Y Jarod también lo pensaba. Prue era su amiga.

-¿Pero, te gusta, te gusta?- insistieron los gemelos.

-Ya no molesten.!- dijo Jarod enojado con sus hermanos.

-Jarod y Prue, Jarod, y Prue, Jarod y Prue…- canturreaban hasta que Jarod ya no lo soportó más y se lanzó sobre sus hermanos.

Los gemelos se echaron a correr.

Y Jarod comenzó una persecución.

-¡Niños¡No jueguen así!- les llamó la atención Ginny cuando iban atravesando la cocina. Los tres niños se detuvieron en secos y la miraron.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al unísono, sin embargo, después de las disculpas los tres se miraron por unos segundos antes de retomar la persecución.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ellos- decía.

Suspiró.

-Jarod es increíble y los gemelos unos adorables diablillos. Matt es más tranquilo- decía Nandini.

-Ni creas, también ya esta aprendiendo las mañas de sus hermanos.

Risas.

Silencio.

-Bien, retomando la conversación, antes de ser interrumpidas por los niños, Nandini tu estabas a punto de decirnos qué tal ibas con Draco.

Nandini se removió en su asiento.

-¿es necesario que lo cuente?- preguntó la morena ruborizada.

-Sí- dijeron al unísono Ginny y Hermione con una sonrisa.

Nandini refunfuño.

-Sí que son muy curiosas.

-¡Oh, vamos Nani!, dinos si ya hubo algún tipo de acercamiento entre ustedes- insistió Ginny.

Nandini hizo una mueca y miró a Hermione.

-Por mi no te cohíbas.

-Es que tu estuviste casada con él.- dijo algo incomoda.

Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al comentario.

-Lo que haya pasado entre Draco y yo, es cosa del pasado. Creo habértelo dicho.

-Lo has dicho, pero..

-¡Oh, Nandini, ya! – dijo Ginny exasperada- y mejor termina de decirnos que tan bueno es Draco en la cama.

Nandini se sobresalto.

-Yo no..

-No digas que no, porque un hombre tan atractivo como Draco es imposible que la sangre no se te caliente.

Nandini sonrojadísima hasta mas no poder, asintió.

-¿Entonces ya se acostaron?- pregunto Hermione con la voz ronca de la sorpresa.

Nandini volvió a asentir.

Ginny casi grito y Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca para reprimir su grito de sorpresa.

-¿Pero como fue que pasó? Es decir, él te lo propuso, te forzó…

-No, como crees- le dijo Nandini a Ginny.- el no me forzó, es decir, a mi se me acalambró la pantorrilla y entonces él se ofreció a darme unos masajes.

-Y que masajes…

Nandini miró a Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me vas a dejar continuar?

-Por favor- dijo Ginny mostrándose interesantísima.

-Bien, decía que se me acalambró la pantorrilla y él se ofreció a darme un masaje, entonces…- y empezó a contarles como fue que se besaron, la conversación que sostuvieron después del beso y lo que aconteció después, sin entrara en detalles.

-Y desperté en su cama.- terminó de contar Nandini muy, muy colorada.

-Vaya, ustedes si que son bien rápidos.

-La verdad es que… ni sé como sucedió. Aunque he de reconocer que desde la primera vez que le vi, que me quedé prendada de él. Es tan guapo, tan varonil…¡Dios! Y Como besa…

-Me parece que te has enamorado- dijo Hermione mirándola divertida.

Nandini suspiró.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero…, tengo miedo.- Hermione la miró con curiosidad. Ginny en cambió tuvo el presentimiento de saber a que se refería - Hay algo que tu no sabes- le dijo mirando a la castaña.

Hermione se irguió sobre asiento y la miró con interés.

-¿Deseas contármelo?

Nandini no dudo. Le había cogido tanta confianza a Hermione que era imposible tratar de no sincerarse con ella. La consideraba como una hermana más, igual que Ginny.

-Sostuve una relación antes y durante mi matrimonio con un hombre al que amé con toda mi alma.- hizo una pausa y vio el rostro serio y sorprendido de Hermione. -Prudence no es hija de Marcus y tengo la sospecha de que Paúl tampoco lo es.- continuó. Y la que por poco y se cae del asiento fue Ginny. Esta parte no la sabía.- conforme, Paúl va creciendo…no sé, no se parece nada a Marcus, sino, a Paúl.

Silencio.

-¿y por qué no sales de las dudas?- dijo Hermione- Una Prueba de sangre estaría bien.

-Sí, y pensé hacerlo, pero..- suspiré- No sé. Meda miedo, y además, qué pasaría si resulta que si es de Marcus y no de Paúl, o viceversa. ¿Se imaginan lo que Draco pensaría de mi?

Hermione suspiró.

-Draco no pensará nada.- dijo- se enojará, sí, pero si tu le cuentas realmente como fueron los hechos… Draco entenderá.

Silencio.

-no me imagino a Draco siendo tan compresivo- dijo finalmente Ginny.

-Las personas cambian, amiga, y Draco es una gran muestra de ello- decía Hermione.

-Bien, creo que tendré que acercarme más a él para comprobarlo.- dijo Ginny.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-A quien tienes que acercarte más es a Harry.

Ginny puso cara de: "_no quiero hablar de él_"

-Ginny, tienes que darle la oportunidad. Aunque no se la merezca.

Ginny suspiró.

No iba a pelear por algo que finalmente iba a hacer.

-Le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto y…he decidido darle esa oportunidad.

-¡Ay, amiga¡Que bueno!

-sin embargo, Hermione, las cosas no serán nada fáciles. Tengo que estar completamente segura de que ha cambiado y que se merece que le de esa oportunidad que tanto me pide.

Era entendible: Ginny no podía confiar en Harry. No cuando él le había hecho mucho daño.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ron y Hermione se casaban.

Hermione estaba preciosa y más con ese brillo que por el embarazo emanaba.

Hermione tenía puesto un sencillo vestido de novia color Champagne. Su cabello lo llevaba lacio y recogido en una media cola de caballo con una delicada flor. Sus ramo de novia tenia una variedad de flores donde resaltaban las margaritas que eran sus preferidas.

Del brazo de su padre, Hermione llegó junto a Ron, quien, aseguraba que si Hermione se demoraba en llegar un par de segundos más iría hasta ella y la cargaría hasta el altar y…y…

Tras una breve pero muy conmovedora ceremonia, los novios dieron el sí.

Se besaron.

Los amigos aplaudieron y los felicitaron.

¡Que vivan los novios!

Ron y Hermione estaban brillando de la felicidad. ¡estaban casados! No lo podían creer.

-Ahora eres la Señora Weasley.- le decía Ginny a su amiga.

Con una sonrisa extra grande, Hermione abrazó a su pelirroja amiga.

-Este es un día que nunca voy a olvidar.- decía Hermione tratando de no echarse a llorar. Algo casi imposible - Me he casado con el hombre que amo y que he amado toda mi vida.

Ginny sabía lo que era. Había experimentado también esa felicidad en su momento.

-Solo espero que tengas la felicidad que yo no tuve.

-¡oh, Ginny! No digas eso. Claro que fuiste feliz.

-Pero no como lo hubiese deseado.

Y Harry lo escuchó.

Y era demasiado tarde para regresarse. Ginny lo miró sin arrepentimiento.

Harry volvió a felicitar a su amiga.

-Espero que seas feliz.

-Lo seré, gracias.

-Y de eso me encargaré personalmente- dijo Ron uniéndose al pequeño grupo después de huir de los consejos de sus hermanos, los gemelos.

-Bien, pues más te vale¿Eh? Que Hermione vale mucho.- dijo Harry.

-Sí, no se te vaya a subir la fama a la cabeza.- dijo Ginny mirando furtivamente a Harry.

Harry suspiró algo cansado. Definitivamente Ginny había despertado aquel día con unas ganas enormes de hacerlo enfadar por todo y nada, empezando por ponerse aquella túnica nada decente, que según Harry se veía más de lo que se debería mostrar, sobre todo si te inclinabas un poquito hacia abajo y…

-Si nos disculpan- dijo Harry tomando a Ginny del brazo con suavidad y llevándola hacia la pista de baile.- Me gustaría que me dijeras por qué estas tan enojada conmigo, corazón.- decía Harry mientras colocaba una mano sobre el final del escote del vestido de Ginny y con la otra rozaba suavemente su espalada desnuda.

Ginny, por otro lado, trataba de rodear con sus brazos a Harry por el cuello. Se estremeció con el delicado contacto de Harry con su piel.

Empezaron a moverse al compás de la música lenta y rítmica.

-No estoy enojada.- dijo- Simplemente estoy algo…estresada.

Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido. Quiso saber la razón.

-Es la boda. Todo esto de los preparativos y…el ver que Hermione y Ron se casaron tan enamorados, además… nosotros también nos casamos aquí.

No era necesario decir más. Harry la entendía perfectamente. El también tenía los recuerdos a flor de piel. Aquel mismo lugar había sido el escenario de su propia boda. Difícil no recordar…

Suspiró.

Junto su frente a la de Ginny.

-La próxima semana es nuestro aniversario- decía Harry- cumpliremos ocho años de casados.

Ginny que había mantenido los ojos cerrados para disfrutar mejor del calor del cuerpo de Harry los fue abriendo.

-Ya lo sé. Eso también me tiene estresada.

Silencio.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ginny dejó de bailar para mirarlo.

-Creo que entendí mal- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- ¿Me acabas de proponer matrimonio?

-Sí.- dijo Harry.

-Ya estamos casados.

-¿Y¿cuál es el problema?- Ginny no respondió y empezó hacer un esfuerzo por entender a Harry.

-No te burles de mi.- dijo la pelirroja sintiendo que los ojos le escocían.

-No me estoy burlando, corazón- decía Harry.- Quiero casarme otra vez contigo. No me importa si ya estamos casados. – hizo una pausa- Entiende de una vez por todas que eres mi todo, mi vida, mi yo.

-Harry..- Ginny tenía los ojos aguados.

-No me importa que ya estemos casados. Yo me casaría una y mil veces más contigo, solo contigo.

La estrechó más contra su cuerpo mientras se encogía para ella, para alcanzar su pequeña boca.

-Aún no comprendes lo mucho que te sigo amando.

Y Ginny ya no se pudo resistir más y lo besó.

Sus bocas se aparearon en una sensual danza primitiva con caricias y roces apasionados aparentemente inofensivos. Habían olvidado que estaban rodeados de gente y habían olvidado fingir.

¿fingir? Pero si ellos hace siglos que dejaron de fingir.

-Ese fue un sí?- preguntó Harry al separase.

Invadida por la emoción, Ginny asintió.

Y Harry la volvió a besar.

-Podríamos irnos de viaje- propuso Harry- y celebrar nuestra luna de miel en algún lugar exótico.

Ginny se echó a reír tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Harry la miro divertido. Los pocos asistentes al matrimonio, que danzaban en torno a ellos, los miraron.

-Tú sí que estas loquito- decía Ginny colocando sus manos sobre el pecho masculino mientras miraba con deseo su boca. Lo miró a los ojos y Harry tenía la mirada intensa y brillante.

-Duele verte, corazón- dijo el moreno.

A Ginny también le dolía sólo verlo.

Ginny le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Hablaremos de eso en nuestro viaje familiar.- dijo separándose totalmente de él.

-¿Querrás decir, nuestra luna de miel?- dijo Harry

-No.- negó Ginny- Viaje familiar.- hizo una pausa y mirando el rostro contrariado de Harry añadió- haremos un viaje los seis.

Y sin decir más, Ginny se fue alejando hacia su padre y la Señora Amely, quien últimamente se había hecho muy a amiga de Arthur.

"_Bien, si lo que quieres es un viaje familiar, lo tendremos y también tendremos nuestra luna de miel"- _se decía Harry mientras la observaba alejarse con ese inocentemente bonito y delicado contoneo de caderas que lo volvían loco.

Entonces fue que se dio cuenta que no era el único que la miraba. Los amigos solteros de Ron (los del equipo de quidditch), también la estaban mirando.

-¡Que se supone que miran!- gruño Harry con la voz suficientemente elevada para que lo oigan.

Incluso Ginny se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Sonrió satisfecha y a la vez enternecida al ver a su hombre celoso por ella.

Siguió su camino. Y Harry se dijo que cuando llegaran a casa, se aseguraría de quemar ese vestido y todos los que fueran tan…tan… y todos los que fueran iguales a ese.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En el interior de un estudio totalmente a oscuro, se encontraba un hombre de aspecto sombrío. Estaba sentado en un mullido sofá de cuero frente a una mesita de cristal, ocupada únicamente por el retrato de una bella mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego.

-Gabrielle-

una y otra y otra vez repetía aquel nombre.

Jeffrey marshall se había dejado al abandono tras la partida de la mujer que amaba. No comía, no se aseaba. Había noches en las que no dormía, ya sea a causa de las pesadillas en el que "Gabrielle' aparecía diciéndole: Amo a Harry, ó Te odio.

Jeffrey no dejaba de beber. Su vida y su carrera se estaban yendo a la mierda.

Afuera hacía un día espléndido, sin embargo, él prefería estar dentro rodeado de pura mierda y abandono.

-Te extraño, bonita.- le decía al retrato de Ginny.- ¿Por qué te fuiste? No te das cuenta que a mi lado habrías alcanzado el cielo.

Besaba el retrato.

-¡Que patético!- exclamó la voz de una mujer que él conocía demasiado bien. Una voz que jamás olvidaría.

Jeffrey la miró avanzar hacia las ventanas.

Ella corrió las cortinas dejando que la luz del día ingresara al estudio.

Jeffrey la observaba en silencio y con mucha precaución.

-Seguramente te preguntaras que hago aquí- dijo la mujer sacando su varita del bolso.

-De hecho, me estaba preguntando, porqué demoró tanto en venir.- dijo Jeffrey observando como esta hacía un conjuro para limpiar.

Ella rió.

-¿Entonces me esperabas?- preguntó.

-Desde hace tiempo.

La mujer volvía a guardar su varita mágica en el bolso.

-No vine antes por una simple razón. hizo una pausa- Era demasiado pronto.

Jeffrey tuvo el leve presentimiento de saber por qué.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó enojado poniéndose torpemente de pie.

-Sabes lo que quiero.- Ella se levantaba del sofá en el que se había sentado- Necesito separar a Harry de Weasley y tu me tienes que ayudar.

Jeffrey la miró seriamente, pero de súbito se echó a reír.

-¡Esta loca si cree que la ayudaré otra vez!

"Loca"- ese terminó la enfureció.

-Si no lo haces, ya sabes lo que le puede pasar a tu adorada Gabrielle.

Jeffrey sintió de pronto que su sangre empezaba a hervir.

-No le harás nada.

-¿No?- se echó a reír- ¡Ay, Marshall! Si que eres idiota.

-Dijo que se alejaría de ella. Que no la lastimaría.- decía con la mandíbula apretada.

-Eso, siempre y cuando el trato se cumpliera, y tu no cumpliste.

-Pues que quería que hiciera, si ella recuperó la memoria.

-Tú tenías que haberlo evitado.

-Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance.

-¿Sí¿te parece? Entonces, por qué ella recuperó la memoria.

-No estoy seguro. En realidad no sé lo que pasó.

Pausa.

-El caso es que ella recuperó la memoria y regreso para amargarme la existencia.- comenzó a hablar como si estuviera sola- si tan solo, si al menos se hubiese quedado en España.

Estaba sentada con la cara enterrada entre sus manos meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante. Estaba loca, no había duda.

-¿Por qué la odia tanto?- preguntó Jeffrey.

-Porque es una maldita desgraciada, una insignificante mujerzuela a la que Harry prefirió en vez de mí.

-Por algo será¿no? Gabrielle tiene muchas cualidades que no cualquiera las tiene. Se lo puedo asegurar, por eso mismo pienso que Harry se enamoró de ella.

-Calla, callla! eso no es verdad. Harry no la ama.

-Sí que lo hace.- dijo Jeffrey muy convencido- Me duele reconocerlo, pero es verdad. Potter la ama, así como ella lo ama a él.

La mujer no soportó escuchar más y cacheteó a Jeffrey.

-Si no me vas a ayudar, muy bien, no lo hagas. Pero esa mujercita no se saldrá con la suya. Harry es mío y nadie me lo quita. Si es preciso volveré a intentar a hacer lo mismo de hace tres años.

-Dudo, mucho que lo logre. Pero si piensa que podrá hacerlo.

-La voy a matar- dijo.

Jeffrey, con una seriedad que nadie esperaría ver en él dijo.

-Si intentas ponerle un solo dedo encima, entonces créame que no descansaré hasta hacerle pagar por cualquier rasguño por más mínimo que sea.

-¿amenazas, Sr. Marshall?

-Tómelo como lo que es. Un aviso. Ahora si me disculpa Señorita Ziang o…¿Prefiere que la llame por su verdadero nombre?

-¡Váyase al infierno!- rugió Aranzazu.

-Lo haré, y estoy seguro que allá nos encontraremos en algún momento.

Resoplando con furia, Aranzazu se marchó.

Jeffrey se dejó caer en una silla cercana. Se encogió cansado y preocupado.

Aranzazu había amenazado con asesinar a Gabrielle y no lo podía permitir. Algo tenía que hacer para evitarlo¿Pero qué?

No lo sabía, pero algo tenía que hacer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

flash back

_Después de enterarse que sería padre por segunda vez y por partida doble, Harry decidió adelantar el regalo de aniversario numero 3._

_Se trataba de una hermosa propiedad a las afueras de Londres en mitad del bosque donde no muy lejos nacía el río Támesis. _

_Era una preciosa residencia de campo construida en piedra blanca. Parecía un palacio, un palacio en miniaturia, pero al fin al cabo suyo._

_¡Su propio Palacio!_

_La casa era más pequeña de lo que creía. Oh, de cualquier modo era mucho, mucho más grande que cualquier cosa a la que ella hubiera tenido el honor de llamar casa, pero esta casa solariega no era una mole monumental elevándose sobre el paisaje como un castillo medieval fuera de lugar._

_Más bien, parecía acogedora. __Quizás era una palabra peculiar para describir una casa con 10 habitaciones, como poco, pero sus caprichosas torretas y almenas parecían casi salidas un cuento de hadas, en especial con el sol del atardecer que proporcionaba un relumbre casi rojizo a la piedra amarilla. __No había nada austero o sobrecogedor en la casa y a Ginny le gustó de inmediato._

_Estaba más que encantada._

_-¡esta bellísima!- Decía su joven esposa de 4 meses de embarazo, mirando con asombro y deleite la que se convertiría en su refugio y el de Harry._

_-¿Te gusta entonces?- Preguntó Harry mirándola divertido por los gestos que hacía._

_En ocasiones su corazón seguía comportándose como una adorable niña inocente._

_-¿Qué si me gusta?. ¡cielo, esta preciosa!- exclamaba Ginny recorriendo con apremio el interior de la residencia, examinando minuciosamente cada detalle._

_Harry sonreía más que complacido._

_-¿Ya oíste?- le decía su pequeño Jarod al que llevaba en brazos- Le encanta._

_-"ecata"- repitió el pequeño Jarod. Harry rió de buena gana._

_-Oye, amor, no has gastado mucho dinero,¿verdad?_

_-¡mmm! No mucho- mintió. Si le decía cuanto gasto su gracia, pondría el grito en el cielo._

_A Ginny no le gustaba para nada que Harry derrochara dinero en ella o en alguna frivolidad. _

_-¿Por qué será que me da la impresión que me estas mintiendo?_

_-No lo hago corazón.- dijo claramente evitando mirarla- ¿Verdad que no lo hago?- le dijo a su hijo._

_El pequeño sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisita._

_-¡Aja¿Qué es esto?- dijo llevándose las manos a su ya deforme cintura y mirando con falso reproche a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida- confabulando en mi contra¿no?- y luego los señalo con el dedo acusador._

_-¿nosotros?- le dijo fingiendo ofensa y mirando a su hijo que se metía la mano a la boca y asentía afirmativamente.-Traidor!- gruño Harry divertido._

_-ma-má - decía el pequeño estirando sus bracitos hacia Ginny quien se moría de ganas por cargarlo, pero Harry no se lo permitió._

_-Sabes que no me gusta que hagas esfuerzos en tu estado._

_Ginny puso puchero, pero igual y se acercó para abrazar a su bebé y a su bebote. _

_Jarod bostezó._

_-Ya llegó la hora de su siesta._

_-¿tan pronto?_

_Subieron a la habitación principal._

_Los tres se metieron a la cama con Jarod en medio._

_Ginny le cantaba una dulce melodía para dormir, mientras Harry se deleitaba observándola. _

_-Cantas precioso- le decía Harry caminando pegado a ella. La abrazaba por la cintura casi deforme con cuidado y se encogía y enterraba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su mujer._

_-Canto, horrible- le contradijo Ginny- a puesto a que casi te hago dormir del aburrimiento con mi horrorosa voz._

_Harry le dio la vuelta y la empujó suavemente contra la pared hasta aprisionarla entre su cuerpo._

_-¿quieres que demuestre que tanto me gusta tu voz._

_-Harry.- dijo Ginny con la voz ronca. Podía sentirlo en todo su magnitud._

_Harry no esperó más y ahí, en medio del distribuidor, sobre una mesita circulara que decoraba el ambiente, le hizo el amor._

_-Tu voz para mí es hermosa- decía él besado la frente sudorosa de Ginny._

_-Eres increíble- decía la pelirroja._

_-¿Por qué? Porque he dicho que me fascina tu voz cuando gimes y gritas en mi oído cuando hacemos el amor?_

_-Sí, por eso y porque no te satisfaces con una sola vez. ¡Lo habíamos hecho esta mañana y dos veces!_

_Harry se rió._

_-Ay, corazón! Pero es que tu tienes la culpa._

_-¿Yo?_

_-Sí, siempre me dejas con ganas de repetir el postre._

_Ginny le dio una colleja en el brazo._

_Harry se rió de buena gana._

_Estaban tumbados en la hamaca de la terraza. Abrazados y acariciándose íntimamente con la ropa aún puesta._

_Se besaban. _

_Y al separarse…_

_-Aún no me has dicho cuanto te ha costado este lugar._

_-Corazón- decía acurrucándose más a ella.- No pienses en eso. No ahora._

_-Pero yo quiero saber..-Harry no podía negarle ese derecho, sobre todo cuando estaba tan susceptible por el embarazo, sin embargo.- Te lo diré más adelante_

_Ginny sabía cuando perdía una batalla con su marido. _

_-Pero al menos me dirás quien te la vendido este paraíso._

_-¿Recuerdas a Dilan Pevensie?- Ginny asintió con un resoplido._

_-Tu compañero casanova de Quidditch._

_-Ese mismo- dijo Harry en una mueca- Bien, pues como se va de viaje y no piensa volver…_

_-te vendió este lugar _

_-¡Exacto!_

_-Ahora entiendo porque la casa esta tan descuidada y una sola habitación disponible.-decía la pelirroja mal humorada._

_A Harry le dio risa._

_-¡mamá!- se escuchó una voz lejana. _

_Era Jarod._

_Ginny ya iba a correr junto a su hijo, pero Harry no le dejó._

_-Deja yo voy.- dijo saliendo de la hamaca y arreglándose el pantalón. Al cabo de un par de minutos regreso con el pequeño mal envuelto en una colchita._

_Tenía los ojitos llorosos y repetía una y otra vez: "mamá"_

_-Parece que se asustó al encontrarse en este lugar desconocido para él- decía Harry._

_-¿qué pasó bebé?- y el pequeño estiraba sus bracitos hacia su madre. La abrazaba por el cuello.-¿No puedes dormir?_

_-No- dijo con puchero._

_Harry se limitó únicamente a contemplar la escena._

_-Me pregunto, si siempre será así. Bien pegado a ti- añadió el morenito de ojos verdes._

_Ginny le hizo un gesto para que se acostara otra vez a su lado._

_-Cuando crezca, a quien busque será a ti.- hizo una pausa y lo besó suavemente en los labios- Hay cosas que un hijo solo comparte con el padre._

_Harry suspiró._

_-supongo que tienes razón.-dijo y su mirada se perdió en el horizonte._

_Por algunos momentos, Harry se perdió en la hermosa vista que tenía, pero al sentir las pequeñas y suaves manos de Ginny recorrer por su pecho desnudo._

_La miró._

_Los ojos de Ginny brillaban de amor y deseo por él._

_-¿Me das un beso?_

_-¿Solo uno?_

_-Por ahora…_

Flash back 

Desde la boda de Ron y Hermione transcurrieron cuatro días y faltaban cinco días para el aniversario numero ocho de Harry y Ginny.

Estaban en casa.

Cinco días, ya.

Ginny no podía creerse estar de vuelta en ese pequeño fin de mundo. A lo mucho y pensó que Harry lo había vendido. "_Pero ya veo que no_"- se dijo mentalmente.

Una vez más, Harry la sorprendió.

Cuando Harry le dijo que se iban al _país del nunca jamás, _Ginny sabía hacía donde irían.

"_Pero nunca me imaginé que estar de vuelta aquí me afectaría tanto_"-razonó.

Suspiró y se recargó en el barandal de la terraza con la vista fija en los niños que jugaban en el jardín delantero de la casa.

Los saludo y ellos a ella. Menos Jarod.

Estaba molesto con ella y con Harry¿por qué? Pelearon frente a él y a sus hermanos.

El solo mencionarse a Aranzazu Ziang hizo que Ginny reventara en cólera y empezara con sus reclamos a Harry.

No supo ni como ni cuando fue que se la mencionó, sin embargo, cuando Harry le dijo que Aranzazu no era una mala persona y que ya no quería seguir hablando de ella porque no era justo que ella no estuviera para defenderse, estalló.

-¡claro! Ahora ella es una santa y yo un demonio¿no? la mala de la película.

-No he dicho nada de eso.

-¿Por qué la defiendes tanto?

-Ya te he dicho mis razones, no me gusta hablar de las personas cuando no están presentes.

-No hablas mal de ella porque la quieres, porque si fuera por ti te irías tras ella en cuanto se te de la oportunidad¿o me equivoco?

-Pues sí, te equivocas…

-Ah, claro! Y también me equivocaba cuando te largabas con la Chan-Cho esa¿verdad?

-Ya basta quieres!- estalló él también- ¡Ya estoy harto! Harto de que me reclames sin sentido y me montes una escena de celos cuando entre tu y yo ni siquiera existe una verdadera relación, o ya se te olvido que estamos fingiendo solo para el bienestar de los niños.

¡Dios mío, los niños! Se habían olvidado de ellos.

La sola mención de ellos en aquel arrebato de furia los hizo reaccionar.

Demasiado tarde.

Tal vez los gemelos y Matt eran demasiados chicos para entender ciertas cosas, ciertas palabras; pero Jarod… Jarod no.

Él los miraba con el ceño fruncido y la carita roja de cólera y desilusión. Sus papas le habían engañado, y él que había pensado que sus papas se querían…

-Los papas de mi amigo Alec se quieren y nunca pelean, y tampoco mienten. – les dijo

-Jarod…- Ginny tenía el corazón en la mano, ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias de sus arrebatos.

-Yo quiero unos papas como los de mi amigo Alec, no unos papas que pelean y mientan.- y sin decir más se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho?- le dijo Ginny a Harry tratando de aliviar su propia culpa.

-¿Pero si yo no he hecho nada?

-Sí que lo has hecho, si no hubieras mencionado lo de la farsa… Jarod jamás lo habría descubierto.

Y a pesar que Harry tenía las palabras precisas para replicar, se calló. Todavía, tres de sus cuatro hijos estaban presentes.

-Nosotros tampoco queremos papas que pelean- dijo James.- no nos gusta…

Aquella discusión había ocurrido la noche anterior después de tres días de perfecta paz, en la que los seis había disfrutado del campo como una verdadera familia.

A Ginny le dolía ver a su hijo enojada con ella¿Pero que podía hacer si lo había buscado? Y no podía echarle a culpa a Harry.

No se lo merecía, no cuando Harry lo único que quería era estar con ella, amarla y protegerla. Se lo había demostrado, se lo había dicho de mil maneras posibles., pero ella lo rechazaba una y otra vez, aunque lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Y cuando él le había dicho: "_entre tu y yo ni siquiera existe una verdadera relación_…"- la destrozó y uso su rabia para disfrazar el dolor causado por sus palabras.

No pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas escaparan de sus hermosos ojos café. Le dolía tanto no poder tener a Harry como quisiera, solo porque su maldito orgullo no se lo permitía pese a estar decidida a darle una oportunidad. El miedo y la desconfianza había construido una poderosa barrera entre ella y Harry. Tenía pavor que Harry la volviera a lastimar y que siguiera siendo el mismo de antes, el que le llenaba la cabeza de palabras y frases bonitas solo para que ella viera lo que él deseaba.

No podía confiar por mucho que lo amara.

-No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.- le dijo al viento, uno muy caprichoso que se llevo aquellas palabras consigo hasta llegar a Harry.

Le había estado observando desde que llegó ahí. Ginny no se había percatado de su presencia, lo que Harry consideró algo a su favor para poder contemplarla aunque solo fuera unos momentos.

Se pregunto en lo que podría estar pensando. "_Seguro que en nuestra discusión de ayer_"- se dijo mentalmente. Y se sintió cansado.

Tanto él como Ginny se habían portado de manera desagradable al sostener aquella "conversación" sin sentido, pero Harry sentía que tenía mucha más culpa al no haberla detenido en su momento.

"_Tal vez un beso la habría callado_"- se dijo recordando las tantas veces que discutían y la besaba simplemente para aplacar su cólera; después venía la cama.

Pero eso era antes. Mucho antes que ella desapareciera por tres años cuando la creía muerta y su mundo se volvió un infierno. Peor aun, estaba el hecho de que Harry creía que Ginny había sido la amante de Jeffrey Marshall.

Dolía solo imaginársela en brazos de otro hombre, y sin embargo, no le había reclamado esa traición simplemente porque no tenía memoria cuando ocurrió.

"_Sin embargo no has considerado la posibilidad de que ella no estuviera con él¿recuerdas? Ginny es mujer de un solo hombre_"- le dijo su subconsciente.

"_Que debería hacer entonces?- _" preguntó Harry a esa odiosa vocecilla.

"_Preguntarle_"

"¿_Preguntarle?, olvídalo, no pienso hacerlo._"

"_Entonces vive con la duda…_"

"_Maldita voz_"- le dijo a su cabeza y ya iba a decir un par de cosas más, pero el sollozo de Ginny le hizo salir de su discusión interna.

Se sobrecogió al descubrir que ella estaba llorando. Se pregunto¿por qué¿importaba? A Harry si que le importaba, no podía permitir que Ginny sufriera, bajo ningún motivo. Su intención en ese momento fue acercarse a ella y rodearla para consolarla, pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros cuando la escuchó decir: "_No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo_"

Tendría que ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta a qué se refería.

Definitivamente Ginny estaba pensando en ellos y en el pasado. Seguramente se estaba cuestionando si las cosas serían como antes, como cuando él la engañaba con Cho Chang.

Tenía que sacarla de su error y hacerle ver que él había cambiado.

Le puso suavemente una mano sobre su hombro provocándole un sobresalto.

Ginny se secó inmediatamente las lagrimas no queriendo que Harry la viera, pero sabía que era inútil, aún así, hizo el esfuerzo.

-Pasa algo?- le preguntó con la voz ronca y tratando de no mirarlo directamente.

-Nada que no se pueda remediar.- dijo Harry cogiéndola por la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo.- No podemos continuar así, corazón.

Ella lo miró trémula.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A estar distanciados.

-¿Entonces, qué? Prefieres que sigamos peleando.

-Por supuesto que no, pero…

-Entonces es mejor seguir ignorándonos, después de todo nuestros hijos ya saben la verdad, por lo tanto ya no tenemos porqué seguir fingiendo.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho que quiero hacer algo que no he estado haciendo?- fue una confesión sincera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto cuando sabía perfectamente lo que Harry le estaba diciendo.

-Que desde que empezó esta "farsa", yo no he estado fingiendo en absoluto, y lo sabes.

Sí que lo sabía, pero no iba a ser tan tonta de confesárselo.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Ginny…

-¡Harry, por favor!- dijo alzando la voz- ¿Quieres parar?

-No- dijo Harry terco- No voy a parar hasta hacerte entrar en razón y hasta convencerte que he cambiado.

-No veo como puedas hacerlo…

-Para empezar, deberías abrirme tu corazón.

-Te he abierto mi corazón muchas veces y siempre has terminado lastimándolo.

-Lo sé, y no sabes lo caro que lo estoy pagando.

Ella lo miró sin decir nada. Estudiaba su rostro y examinaba su mirada bajo aquello anteojos redondos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente en una mezcla de arrepentimiento, sinceridad, amor, deseo.

-Soy otra persona, Ginny. Desde que desapareciste, mi vida cambió. Yo cambié. Me di cuenta de lo imbécil y mal nacido que fui contigo al hacerte tantas perradas. Comprendí que mi vida giraba en torno a ti. Tu eras mi luz, mi vida, mi yo.

-Como dice el dicho: nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde¿verdad?

-Sí, y yo me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde cuando creía que te había perdido para siempre, sin embargo, estas aquí.

Otro silencio.

-He aprendido de mis errores, pague un alto precio por todo el dolor que te cause, yo…¡Diablos! No sé que decir…

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisita burlona.

-Tú nunca has sido bueno con las palabras.- le dijo

Harry la miró con sus ojos verdes derramando deseo.

Y Ginny tragó duro.

-Es verdad- dijo asintiendo y acercándose a ella peligrosamente. Ginny estaba inmóvil observándolo venir.-Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras.

-Y sin embargo, lograbas convencerme de que eras inocente de todas tus infidelidades- decía ella sin saber con exactitud lo que buscaba. Repelerlo, sí, porque si Harry seguía acercándose con ese fuego emanando de su cuerpo, no iba a poder controlar su propio deseo.

Y al parecer dio resultado y Ginny se vio momentáneamente aliviada.

Harry se detuvo en seco y la miro con cierto reproche.

-Nunca fueron un millón como creíste- dijo Harry refiriéndose a sus "miles de amantes".- He flirteado, sí. Lo reconozco, pero jamás he tenido ningún "otro" tipo de aventura- se refería a sexo- Tú eras la única que me interesaba, la única que llenaba por completo.

-Sí, claro- dijo Ginny sorbiendo por la nariz y tratando de contener sus lagrimas.- ¿Y que hay con Cho Chang?

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Mantuviste una relación con ella.

-Una sin importancia.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Llamas una relacion de meses a algo sin importancia?

Harry se encogió de hombros sin descaro.

-Cho siempre fue una fantasía y estuve con ella en casi todos los sentidos ( y digo casi, porque no la amaba como a ti), y pues quería quitarme el bichito de la curiosidad.

-Ya, y tanto tiempo te tomo quitarte el "bichito"- le pregunto Ginny evidentemente celosa y con deseos de matarlo.

Y Harry lo sabía, sin embargo, necesitaba decirle la verdad de cómo fueron las cosas, no entendía la razón pero sentía que era necesario.

-No fue por gusto propio el que yo siguiera manteniendo esa relacion con Cho. Verás, una vez que me quite la curiosidad de encima, termine con ella, pero de alguna u otra forma, ella se las arregló para filmar un video de los dos manteniendo…bueno, ya sabes…

-¡Te extorsionó!

Harry asintió.

-Algo por el estilo, me dijo que si no seguía con ella te lo iba mostrar y… lo menos que deseaba era que supieras de esa verdad.

-Sin embargo, yo ya lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía.

-Pero no había pruebas de ello.- hizo una pausa y Ginny lo miraba sin creerle una palabra.- Ginny…

-Y, por qué no me lo dijiste después, cuando ella desapareció de nuestras vidas?.

-No creí que fuera importante. Ella se había marchado de Londres, del país. No vi motivo para decirte algo tan desagradable.

Silencio.

Ginny no podía creer de lo que se acababa de enterar. ¿Harry extorsionado? Increíble. Sin embargo, ahora recordando… Ginny se acordaba bien, el porqué Harry insistió tanto en mudarse a vivir a esa casa de campo y el porqué ya no deseaba asistir a ninguna actividad social.

Ginny suspiró. Como lo había dicho Harry, las cosas ya no podían continuar como estaban. Debían arreglarlas y Ginny agradeció aquel pedazo de información para decidirse de una vez por todas.

-Yo no sé porque me has contado todo esto, pero si lo que querías era que te diera una oportunidad, ten por seguro que así no llegaras a ningún lado.

Harry la miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Eso quiere decir que me darás mi oportunidad?

-Yo no he …

-Sí, si que lo has dicho, anda, dime¿me darás una nueva oportunidad?

Ella lo miró unos momentos antes de decirle:

-Sólo si me demuestras que lo mereces.

Un pequeño gesto de molestia se dibujo en el rostro de Harry, pero luego con una sonrisa seductora dijo:

-No sé como deseas que lo haga, pero…

Y retomó su camino hacia ella con la mirada llena de deseo.

Ginny se estremeció. Harry estaba demasiado cerca de ella, casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su respiración acariciándole la piel.

-Harry…

Estaba perdida.

-Ginny…-Pero no pudo encontrar las palabras. Tenía demasiadas emociones en su interior, demasiados sentimientos a la vez-. Déjame demostrarte que no hay nadie a quien desea mas que a ti—dijo, con voz ronca- Que eres todo lo que necesito.- le dijo respirándole en el oído, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando un rastro húmedo por su mejilla y por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca- Pero sobre todo, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero.

Y después la boca de Harry la devoró con pasión y las manos se aferraron a ella como si tuviera miedo de que, en cualquier momento, fuera a desaparecer.

Ginny temblaba entre sus brazos, besarlo y dejarse besar se convirtió en un asunto de supervivencia. Era muy sencillo. Si no lo besaba, moriría. Podía parecer melodramático, pero en aquel instante Ginny habría jurado que era así.

Lo necesitaba.

-Tendrías que hacer más que eso para convencerme- dijo Ginny en un momento en que sus bocas se separaron.

-Te haría el amor ahora mismo si con eso lograra convencerte…

-Entonces hazlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

N/A: Ejem, ejem… ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Seguramente querrán matarme por haber dejado el capitulo ahí.

(_Lectores buscando alguna manera de colarse por el monitor y llegar hasta la autora.)_

Solo les pediré paciencia, como ya saben, este fic esta llegando a su fin y obvio que ya no había porque seguir retrasando este momento.

(_Lectores sacuden el monitor tratando de sacar fuera su enojo por la llegada del fina_l)

Sé que es triste, sobre todo porque este fic es el que más satisfacciones me ha traído, así que les voy a pedir de favor que me dejen por lo menos 20 reviews con sugerencias para que me den una idea mas o menos de cómo debe ser el final. (aunque la vdd ya lo tengo en mi cabecita, pero una sugerencia nunca es mala, todo lo contrario es muy buena)

(_Lectores prometen dejar mucho reviews_)

Bueno, sin decir más, me retiro a escribir el siguiente capítulo: _**Reset.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo dedicado a:

**Wendelin, Pauliitah, cuky as, Belu, Knockturnalley, hermioneyron, anisza, gabys, carolagd, Vivi-G Weasley, Anastasia Lila, Eri mond licht, makita, AnggiePotter, JooSe, lore, anatripotter, ginny, rosycarmen, Amy-Black-Tepes, idalia, Lady Black, ghysella, jamesandmolly, AMATXO, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Carolina Gatica, alely, dLu, marthitapero muy en especial a moony lovegood.**

Espero no olvidarme de nadie.

Aquí les traigo lo que tanto esperaban. Finalmente: Harry y Ginny juntos! Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi.

Advertencia: Capitulo LEMON, si eres susceptible a ciertas cosas sobre las relaciones sexuales, mejor no entrar. Yo no me hago responsables de las consecuencias. Puede ser daniño para la salud.Ya están advertidos

**21.-Reset. **

_…la boca de Harry la devoró con pasión y las manos se aferraron a ella como si tuviera miedo de que, en cualquier momento, fuera a desaparecer. _

_Ginny temblaba entre sus brazos, besarlo y dejarse besar se convirtió en un asunto de supervivencia. Era muy sencillo. Si no lo besaba, moriría. Podía parecer melodramático, pero en aquel instante Ginny habría jurado que era así. _

_Lo necesitaba. _

_-Tendrías que hacer más que eso para convencerme- dijo Ginny invadida por el deseo, en un momento en que sus bocas se separaron. _

_-Te haría el amor ahora mismo si con eso lograra convencerte. _

_-Entonces hazlo… _

Lentamente, Harry fue levantando la cabeza hacia ella. Los ojos de Ginny lo miraban llenos de deseo y amor. Definitivamente no estaba pasándole una mala jugada, sin embargo, quiso estar seguro de que ella era conciente de lo que le pedía.

-Es-estas segura de que es lo que deseas.

-¿Lo deseas tu?

-Con todas las fuerzas de mi ser.

Ginny le rodeo con los brazos el cuello y lo besó suavemente en los labios antes de susurrarle junto a su boca:

-Yo también.

Fue definitivo.

Harry la alzó en vilo por las nalgas apretándola contra su entrepierna deslizando una mano por su espalda hacia arriba, entrelazando los dedos con sus cabellos hasta sujetarle la cabeza con firmeza.

Sin prisa alguna y con infinito cuidado, empezó su camino directo al dormitorio.

Ella notó lo sensual de su sonrisa, el calor de sus ojos, y sintió su aliento en los labios y en todos los sentidos. Ya no había nada que pudiera evitar el momento.

Estaba completamente rendida a él sin ninguna escapatoria.

¡Oh, Dios!, su sabor, su contacto, el tenso calor que la rodeaba, colmando sus sentidos de exquisito placer. Había olvidado lo delicioso que era estar entre sus brazos, de las exquisitas sensaciones que tanto la abrumaban al punto de llevarla a entregarse por completo a ellas... a él.

Ni siquiera fue conciente de que habían llegado al dormitorio ni que Harry había cerrado la puerta de una patada ya que tenía sus pensamientos dolorosamente puestos en él y en su deseo… Sus brazos rodeaban su cuello cuando la lengua de Harry la instó a entreabrir aún más la boca y la transportó velozmente a ese reino donde todo está permitido y es placentero. Bajo ese tierno ataque latía una urgencia que asomaba a flor de piel, pero ¿era suya o de él? No podía saberlo. Giraba en el centro de una tormenta erótica que consumía la percepción de la realidad, la existencia de todo salvo de aquel hombre y de lo que estaba haciendo con ella.

-¡Dios santo, corazón, no sabes la falta que me haz hecho!

Percibió la extrañeza en su voz y sintió las vibraciones de su cuerpo. ¿O eran sus propios miembros los que temblaban, como a punto de hacerse trizas?

Se aferró a él como para salvar la vida. Por eso a Harry le resultó sencillo levantarle las piernas y ceñírselas a la cadera. El contacto íntimo, la fricción en el trayecto a la cama, liberaron en las ingles de Ginny una ola de calor que la hizo gemir dentro de la boca del ojiverde, cuya lengua seguía sumergiéndola en un frenesí de placer.

Cayeron juntos en la cama. Había algo de brusco en sus ademanes, pero Ginny no reparó en que Harry había perdido el sentido impulsado por una necesidad que superaba en mucho la de ella. Se arrancaron la ropa el uno al otro, sin siquiera advertir la regresión al instinto primitivo que mostraban sus actos.

Un momento después estaban desnudos sobre la cama recorriendo sus cuerpos con imperiosa necesidad, hasta que finalmente él la penetró, muy profundamente, y el cuerpo entero de Ginny pareció suspirar en una aliviada bienvenida.

El celibato había quedado atrás para los dos, y el deseo de alimentarse el uno del otro era mucho más importante que cualquier rastro de cordura y delicadeza.

Sin embargo, Ginny tuvo un pequeño momento de sobresalto cuando Harry le pasó los brazos por debajo de las rodillas para llevárselas tan arriba que le provocó la sensación de estar completamente indefensa., pero el sobresalto fue tan breve que lo olvidó en un instante, pues en esa posición él pudo llegar tan dentro de ella que se sintió alcanzada en su mismo centro. Y en ese momento estallaron estrellas de fuego, enviando oleadas de trémula conciencia a todas las extremidades, envolviendo a Harry, palpitando contra él, haciéndole sentir cada espasmo de placer.

Había gritado, pero no lo sabía. Le había dejado marcas sangrantes de arañazos en los hombros y en la espalda no lo sabía. Acababa de entregarle su alma, una vez más. Y ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

Cuando Ginny recobró la conciencia, lo que notó fue que aun estaba deliciosamente unida a Harry y que este, estaba dulcemente tendido sobre ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo... y que le estaba mordisqueando suavemente los labios.

Ella lo miró embelesada, perdida en el verde brillante de sus ojos. Llenos de amor para darle.

Estaba perdonado de cualquier culpa, pero no se lo dijo.

-Te quiero- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Harry al cabo de unos momentos de silencio. Le beso la frente sudosa mientras le pasaba un dedo por los contornos de su rostro sonrojado y satisfecho como lo estaba él,

Se sentía satisfecho, completo. No podía hacer nada por evitar decirle lo mucho que la quería, aunque ella no se lo dijera¿pero era necesario? No. sólo bastaba con verla directamente a los ojos y perderse en sus profundidades chocolates.

Por otro lado, Ginny si no correspondió a ese dulce gesto, fue porque creyó que era demasiado pronto porque, aunque ya le había vuelto a entregar su cuerpo, no estaba muy segura de volverle a entregar su corazón.

¡Por todos los cielos! A quien quería engañar? Si acababa de entregarle no solo su cuerpo, también su alma y su corazón.

Estaba confundida, lo que provocó que entrara en contradicciones consigo misma.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?- se preguntó.

Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido entre divertido y sorprendido por la pregunta..

-Sólo lo que tiene pasar, corazón.

Ginny se sobresalto al darse cuenta que había hecho la pregunta en voz alta, pero aquello pasó a un segundo plano con la respuesta inesperada de Harry.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry la miró intensamente unos segundos antes de añadir:

-Pues que ahora me has dado esta oportunidad, no descansaré hasta que todo sea como antes. No, quiero decir, ya nada será como antes, sino, mucho mejor.-sus ojos se unieron a los vidriosos ojos chocolates de Ginny.-Construiré una vida nueva para los dos y para nuestros hijos. Me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma únicamente a ustedes.

-Harry…

-Déjame continuar, por favor, corazón- dijo- Sé que he cometido mucho errores no sólo contigo, sino también con nuestros hijos y lo he pagado muy, muy caro, y tengo que reconocer que me lo he merecido. Pero ahora que soy conciente de todo lo que casi perdí por mis estupideces, la única forma de retribuirte es dedicarte mi vida entera hasta el último día de mi existencia. A cuidarte, a Dejar de lado las mentiras y engaños, pero sobre todo, y lo más importante para los dos es que haré que vuelvas a confiar en mi y en mi amor.

Para Ginny aquello fue una promesa sincera salida del corazón. Harry le estaba diciendo que le bajaría las estrellas si se lo pidiera, que le pondría el mundo a sus pies, que se iría al infierno si esa fuera su voluntad. Que mujer desaprovecharía semejante proposición, sobre todo viniendo del hombre que amaba.

Estaba bastante claro que Harry no era bueno con las palabras (NA: Y esta autora tampoco), sin embargo, eso y la cursilería era lo de menos. Ginny lo amaba y él a ella. Ya no importaba lo que haya pasado, no importaba el dolor, si hoy estaba a su lado.

El amor estaba ahí. Tan vivo como la primera vez.

Con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, Ginny lo abrazó con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Mil emociones recorrían por su cuerpo. Todas, naturalmente, buenas.

-Te amo Harry, siempre te amaré.

Harry la apartó un poco de sí para mirarla mejor. Sonriéndole suavemente mientras le secaba sus rebeldes lagrimas.

-Entonces estas dispuesta a volver a empezar, corazón.

Ginny asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, antes de besarle los labios suavemente.

-Sólo no me vuelvas a lastimar.

-No lo haré. Puedes estar segura de ello.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Con mi vida.

Ahora fue él quien la besó.

Su beso iba cargado de amor y pasión, mas no deseo. El fuego momentáneamente dormido en sus cuerpos se reavivó. Ginny jadeo maravillada. Harry aún estaba dentro de su cuerpo y lo podía sentir en todo su esplendor.

-Te amo- dijo Harry- Te amo, te amo, te amo…- repetía empezando la primitiva danza.

-Yo te amo más.- decía la pelirroja envolviendo con sus piernas la cintura de Harry.

-No creo que más que yo.

-Quieres apostar…

Y sin que Harry lo esperara, Ginny lo obligó a rodar en la cama siendo ella la que terminó sobre él.

-Ahora es mi turno de demostrarte cuanto te amo…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Tres?

-Fue lo que dije.

-¿Estas bromeando?

-En absoluto.

-¿tres?

Ron agradeció estar sentado cuando recibió semejante notición. Aun no podía creer lo que su buen amigo Elliot Keppler le acababa de decir.

Aprovechando que aún no empezaban sus prácticas de quidditch, Ron decidió que tenía que pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a Hermione, lo que le llevaba a mimarla, cuidarla, cumplirle todos sus antojos, levarla a consulta, etc, etc…

Ese día habían ido a consulta y después de un profundo chequeo los resultados fueron los siguientes. Ron y Hermione tendrían, no un bebé, sino, tres.

-Trillizos- dijo Hermione incrédula, pero a la feliz y radiante- ¿estas seguro¿No hay equivocación?- le pregunto a su amigo y medico de cabecera.

-Completamente. No hay duda Hermione. Tres fuertes y sanos bebes se están formando en tu cuerpo.

-¡Dios bendito!- decía Ron llevándose las manos a la cabeza y levantándose de su asiento.

-Multiplicado por tres…- dijo Elliot riendo entre dientes.- El tratamiento ha dado un excelente resultado Hermione, lo que quiere decir que finalmente tu deseo se va a cumplir, sin embargo…

-Sin embargo…- repitió Hermione sintiendo como la felicidad se iba esfumando dolorosamente.

Y Ron que iba de una lado a otro se detuvo para mirar impaciente a su amigo.

-Hermione, este embarazo será de alto riesgo¿sabes lo que quiero decir, verdad?

Hermione Asintió miserablemente mientras sentía sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas.

Al percatarse de lo que su amigo acababa de decir, Ron dijo:

-Pues no lo permitiré- se había acercado al escritorio amenazadoramente recargándose en este, como si fuera a lanzarse sobre su amigo, y lo miró duramente- Primero muerto antes de permitir que algo les pase a Hermione y a mis hijos.

-Ron…-dijo Hermione sintiéndose muy afortunada al tener un hombre tan preocupado por ella y sus hijos.

-Esto no depende de mi amigo.- dijo Elliot calmadamente- Hermione tendrá que seguir con un nuevo tratamiento para fortalecer su útero ya que serán tres y no uno los que la compartirán.

-¿qué clase de tratamiento?-Pregunto tomando asiento junto a Hermione y tomando su mano.

-Sólo lo básico, además de guardar reposo y comer sano…Cuando llegaron a su nidito de amor, lo primero que Ron hizo fue alzarla en brazos y llevarla directamente al dormitorio ante las protestas de Hermione.

-Elliot dijo que tenías que guardar reposo- le explicó Ron.

-Pero no significa que deba estar en cama.

-Pero dijo: No esfuerzos, descanso absoluto, comer bien y sano, no sobresalto, no…

-Amor, sé lo que Elliot dijo, y créeme que en ningún momento mencionó que me ataras a la cama.

-¿No?- Hermione sacudió la cabeza divertida- ¡Ah! Y yo que creí que sería divertido y erótico atarte…¡Ey!

-Entonces no empieces- dijo La castaña roja recuperando la almohada.

-¿Pero que he dicho?- dijo inocentemente y Hermione frunció el ceño- Ya, bueno, no dije nada, pero…¿no se te antoja?

-Por ahora no, gracias. Pero, tal vez después.

-Es una lastima- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Sonrojadísima, Hermione le dijo:

-Lo que si se me antoja, es una ensalada de frutas con chocolate derretido y yogurt.

Ron la miró extrañado, pero luego, sonriendo dijo:

-Suena delicioso.

Hermione era un desastre en el arte culinario, así que el encargado de que no enfermaran de alguna infección al estomago, ese era Ron; y es que los Weasley tenían un don especial en ese campo… Pero Bill era quien sobresalía más.

-Me pregunto, como les estará yendo a Harry y Ginny.

Dejando una sustanciosa fuente sobre la mesa, Ron miro a su esposa con las cejas enarcadas.

-Darías lo que fuera para estar ahí y verlo todo¿verdad?

Con una sonrisa y llevándose el primer bocado a la boca, ella le respondió.:

-¿Tu no?

-No.

-¿No?

-mmm! No.

-¿seguro?

-Bueno, quizás un poco. Después de todo se trata de mi hermana¿no?

-De tu hermana y de tu mejor amigo.-le recordó.

-Hermione..

y aunque su voz sonó a advertencia, ella continuo:

-Me pregunto, cuándo es que por fin harás las pases con él.

Ron resopló.

-Hermione, ya hice las pases. Por si no te has dado cuenta ya no peleo con él.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sabes que no me refería a eso, amor.

-Era lo que me temía.

-Ron!-le reprochó.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Me rindo, tu ganas.

-No se trata de que yo gane, sino, de que Harry y tu ganen¿Es que acaso es tan difícil eso?

-Para mi sí.- dijo- Le confié a mi "amigo" la joya mas grande de mi familia y el muy desgraciado no supo cuidar de ella.¿Cómo crees que me siento?

Hermione se levanto de su asiento y se acercó a él. Lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla.

-Todos cometemos errores- le dijo suspirando- Yo misma e cometido errores y no por eso tu no has dejado de amarme. Lo mismo pasa con Harry.

Ron la miro con las cejas enarcadas.

-Hermione, yo no amo a Harry.

Ella rió.

-Ya lo sé bobito. De lo contrario estarías peleando con Ginny por él.

Ron lanzó una larga y profunda carcajada.

-Pero hablando en serio- dijo Hermione volviendo a su postura- Creo que deberías darla una oportunidad.

-Hermione…

-Ron, se lo merece, porque al igual que tu, Harry ha sufrido la ausencia de un amigo en los momentos difíciles que les toco vivir.

Y era verdad, pero Ron no lo dijo. Le había hecho mucha falta su amigo cuando Ginny desapareció y cuando su madre murió, pero mucho más cuando la única persona capaz de consolarlo con una de sus sonrisas se hubo unido en matrimonio con su peor enemigo.

Suspiró.

Tal vez Hermione tenía razón, tal vez era el momento de hacer las pases definitivamente, ya que al parecer el destino deseaba darle una nueva oportunidad con las personas que mas amaba.

"_Menos mi madre, claro_"- se recordó con pesar. Resignación, después de todo era inevitable evitar lo predecible. Molly estaba muy enferma y no era un secreto para nadie, que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento.

-Si Ginny va a darle otra oportunidad a Harry¿Por qué tu no?

Ron la miró. Ella lo miraba intensamente con sus grandes ojos café. Sonrió. Hermione lo conocía tan bien, que apostaría su escoba si no supiera que ella sabía en lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Realmente crees eso? Realmente crees que Ginny le dará otra oportunidad a Harry.?

-Estoy completamente segura, y créeme, esta vez Harry no la defraudará.

-Bien, eso espero, porque si no, Harry se las tendrá que volver a ver conmigo.

Hermione sonrió y lo besó suavemente.

-¿Eso quiere decir que también harás las pases con él?

Ron pareció luchar consigo mismo, pero tras unos breves momentos de silencio y mirándola con sus hermosas profundidades azules le dijo:

-Sí.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Después de tres deliciosas sesiones de amor, Ginny terminó agotadísima y Harry no la culpaba. Él también estaba cansado pero no para ponerse a dormir, sólo se recostaría un poco para recuperar energías y luego… Sonrió. Realmente había sido maravilloso su reencuentro con Ginny, sin embargo, no lo suficientemente romántico como tenía que haber sido¿Importaba? Claro que sí, a todas las mujeres les fascinaba que sus hombres sean delicados y románticos cuando se trataba de alguna reconciliación, y él había sido cualquier cosa menos eso. Bien, eso era porque el romanticismo y todos sus derivados no eran los tipos de cosas que solía hacer y si mal no recordaba, casi nunca fue un hombre romántico, CASI. Pero Ginny tampoco, nunca se quejo de esa falta de romanticismo, es más, si no le fallaba la memoria, una vez intento ser romántico con ella, y por una semana no dejo de burlarse de él y sus "cursilerías", desde entonces había dejado de lado aquello del romanticismo para interactuar físicamente y decirle todo y nada sin hablar. Solo bastaba con mirarla, besarla, acariciarla…, hacerle el amor y ya! Todo solucionado; además, no era muy bueno con las palabras, dicho sea de paso, le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, cuando estaba enojado se le daba por gritar y gritar y gritar y…

Un fuerte ruido de algo, aparentemente pesado, que caía y se llevaba de encuentro un sin fin de cosas lo sacó de sus pensamientos y del adormecimiento en el que estaba entrando. Ginny también se levantó asustada.

-¿qué fue eso?- le preguntó a Harry.

-No lo sé- le dijo saltando de la cama y buscando algo que ponerse- Solo espero que los niños se encuentren bien.

¡Por las campanas del infierno! Se habían olvidado completamente de los niños. A esas alturas Ginny había brincado de la cama y vestía su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡Que diablos significa esto!- Escuchó Ginny decir a Harry.

Harry ya estaba en el lugar de los hechos cuando ella llegó corriendo a su lado.

Estaban en la cocina, o en lo que quedaba de ella.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca de la mera sorpresa. Parecía como si un tornado hubiese ingresado y arrasado con todo. Todo estaba patas arriba. Vajilla rota, cacerolas, muebles y demás artefactos y utensilios desperdigados por todos lados, y los niños… ¡Oh buen Dios! Estaban en medio de la habitación con verdaderas caritas de espanto.

Sobre todos los gemelos.

A Ginny dejo de importarle cuanto la rodeaba, Que importaba el desastre y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Para Ginny lo único que importaba en ese momento eran sus hijos.

Corrió hacia ellos y se dejo caer de rodillas para estar a la altura y se las arreglo como pudo para abrazar a los cuatro.

-Mis niños¿están bien¿no les paso nada?

-No..-dijo Jarod negando- Pero…- y miro en torno con cierto pesar y luego a los gemelos.

Al ver su actitud, Harry preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- y había un poco de severidad en su voz, lo que provocó que se ganara una mirada fría de Ginny, pero aún así insistió- Y no me salgas con mentiras, quiero la verdad.- dijo sabiendo que Jarod se echaría la culpa de lo que no había hecho para cuidar de sus hermanos como solía hacerlo.

Jarod hizo una mueca de molestias de esas que ha Harry le recordaban a Ginny, y hablando de ella…

-¿Podrías ser un poco menos severo? Es que no te das cuenta que los estas asustando.

-Mi amor, no estoy siendo severo. Sólo quiero saber lo que ha pasado, el porqué de este desorden y el porqué de esas caras de culpabilidad.

Tenía que admitirlo, Harry estaba en lo cierto. Con un suspiro se volvió hacia sus hijos e hizo la misma pregunta, pero con mucha más suavidad.

-Solo queríamos tomar las galletas de allí arriba- dijo James.

-Sí- dijo Sirius- Teníamos hambre y…

-Y Max también- dijo Matt.

Jarod tuvo ganas de darle un cocacho a su hermano, se suponía que sus papás no tenían que enterarse de Max, aún, porque seguramente no les parecería y se enojarían con ellos.

-¿Max¿Quién es Max?- pregunto Harry.

-Un perrito- dijo Matt corriendo hacia la parte de la cocina todavía sana. Había una caja de zapatos y en ella varias fundas de cama. Dentro un pequeño cachorro de Golden Retriever miraba sentado a todos con carita asustada.

Matt lo cogió y lo llevo consigo hasta donde sus papás estaban

-Es Max- dijo enseñándoles.

Ginny pasó su mirada del perro a sus hijos y a Harry. Este hacía lo mismo. Sus miradas se encontraron. Ninguno sabía que hacer.

-Esta muy bonito- dijo Ginny-, pero de donde lo han sacado.

-Lo encontramos- dijo James

-¿Lo encontraron?- Ginny.

-Sí- dijo Sirius- Creo que estaba perdido.

Ginny miró a Harry con suspicacia. Este tenía el ceño fruncido y pensó que seguramente estaría pensando lo mismo que ella.

-¿No te parece muy sospechoso?- le pregunto. Harry asintió.

-No hay nadie a kilómetros que viva cerca de nosotros.-dijo seriamente y luego mirando al cachorro dijo: -Me gustaría hacerles una prueba antes de quedárnoslo.

Jarod abrió grande los ojos.

-¿entonces nos vamos a quedar con él?- pregunto esperanzado.

-¿Cuándo les he negado algo?- le pregunto. Jarod frunció el ceño- Esta bien, no me lo digas.- Ginny rió entre dientes- Iré hacer la prueba y luego…- se detuvo al tropezar con la cacerola- Por cierto, aún no me han explicado que significa todo este desastre.

Los gemelos tragaron duro.

-Los sentimos- dijeron al unísono.

-¿fueron ustedes?- les pregunto Ginny. Ellos asintieron, entonces Jarod recurrió a su ayuda.

-Solo querían sacar las galletas de arriba. Teníamos hambre y como no sabemos cocinar- explicaba encogiéndose de hombros.

Ginny se sintió un monstruo por haberse olvidado de sus hijos ¡Diablos! Miró a Harry y vio que este tenía cara de vergüenza y culpa. Sin embargo…

-¿hicieron magia?-los gemelos asintieron. Harry suspiró- saben que no deben hacer magia mucho menos si no saben como con controlarla, puede ser muy peligroso.

-Sólo queríamos las galletas- dijo Sirius.

-Cierto, pero todo comenzó a volar- James molesto por su error y el de su hermano.- y después…

-todo se cayo al suelo- completo Sirius.

-Y las galletas también.- dijo Matt agitando la caja- quiero leche con chocolate, mami.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Y bien, Descubriste algo sobre Max?

Harry que jugaba con el pequeño cachorro, echo su cuerpo hacia atrás. La miro unos breves momentos y con un suspiro dijo:

-Nada. Max es un perro común y corriente, que ni siquiera hay un gramo de magia en él.

El cachorro que estaba sobre el escritorio dio un para de ladridos reclamándole atención a Harry. Ginny se acercó y le acarició tras la oreja. Esto pareció gustarle al cachorro porque abandono a Harry para darle toda su atención a Ginny.

-¿Entonces, no es peligroso?

-Eso parece.

-Sin embargo, no me explico como es llego hasta aquí cuando no hay nadie a la redonda viviendo cerca.

-Es lo mismo que me e estado preguntando- dijo Harry pensativo- Creo que sería bueno ir a investigar la zona. No me gusta nada que este cachorro haya estado merodeando por nuestra propiedad.

Ginny lo miro con cierta iquietud.

-¿Piensas salir ahora?

-No- dijo alargado su brazo. Con el dorso de su mano acaricio la mejilla de Ginny para luego ir descendiendo por su cuello, hombros, brazo…Harry gruño cuando tiró de Ginny hacia él y la sentó sobre su regazo. Ginny rió divertida, sin embargo dejo de hacerlo cuando Harry cubrió uno de sus senos con la mano y tentó el pezón hasta ponerlo duro.

-Harry…

-Sería inútil salir cuando ya ha anochecido- le dijo al oído- No tengo nada que hacer allá afuera, ahora.

-¿No?

-No- dijo Harry mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.- Tengo cosas mucho mas importantes e interesantes que hacer aquí dentro.

-¿Así¿Cómo cuales?

-Como recuperar el tiempo perdido, por ejemplo. Y repetirte una y mil veces que te amo y que eres la mujer de mi vida.

Harry la puso en pie para después sentarla sobre el escritorio y abrirle las piernas acomodándose entre ellas. La besó hambriento mientras deshacía el nudo de la bata que todavía cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Ginny y lo deslizaba con delicada desesperación. Harry rompió el beso para admirar sus cremosos y redondo pechos. Cubrió con sus manos a cada uno, acarició, frotó, tentó. Finalmente agachó la cabeza y tomó un pezón con la boca y lamió, chupó y jugó con él de mil formas. Ginny arqueo el cuerpo gimiendo; se agarró fuerte de la cabeza azabache enterrando sus dedos y presionando, incitando…¡Dios! Sentía morirse, peor aún cuando él deslizo dos dedos en su carne caliente y húmeda con la finalidad de torturarla aún más. Ginny gritó de puro placer aun sin haber tenido un orgasmo. Harry sabía que estaba preparada y entonces se bajo los pantalones y la penetro muy lentamente. Después todo se convirtió en un delicioso y ardiente fuego que los envolvió de punta a punta y los llevo hasta el mismo cielo.

-Eres un malvado- le decía ella mientras le apartaba los mechones negros de la frente y dejaba sus labios reposar en ella.

Harry la miro con una sonrisa satisfecha. ¿Por qué?

-Mira que hacerme estas cosas en el lugar menos apropiado…¿Qué habría pasado si alguno de los niños hubiese entrado?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Les habríamos dicho la verdad.- dijo sonriéndole.

-Bobo- dijo Ginny golpeándole en el hombro.

-Oh pues! Tu tampoco qte quejaste ni hiciste nada para frenarme.

-¿Habría podido tener oportunidad?

Sonriendo pícaramente, Harry le respondió.

-No...

-¡Ves!- dijo fingiendo enfado- Y ahora, mejor quítate que los niños deben estar preguntándose porque me demoro tanto con Máx.

Harry se apartó no muy contento, pero tampoco enojado. Le ayudo a levantarse y a colocarse la bata. Una vez con los pantalones puestos él y Ginny salieron del estudio con un Max adormilado, ya que mientras sus nuevos dueños hacían sus cositas él se echó una siestecita.

Los niños, que acababan de cenar algo decente, se alegraron muchísimo cuando sus padres le dieron la noticia:

-Máx se queda.

-Pero eso siempre y cuando se hagan responsables de él.- le dijo Ginny.

Los niños la miraron.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto James.

-Le enseñaran modales.- dijo Ginny

-Ah!- los niños asintieron conformes.

-Alimentarlo.- dijo Harry.

Los niños volvieron a asentir conformes.

-Tenerlo limpio siempre.- dijo Ginny

-Sí.

-Nada de meterlo de contrabando al cuarto y mucho menos a la cama.

-mmm!

-Y… cuando ensucie, ustedes limpiaran.

Los niños miraron algo contrariados a su padre.

-¿Cuándo se haga del dos?- pregunto Jarod dubitativo.

Sus padres asintieron y a continuación llegaron las exclamaciones.

-No quiero limpiar caca- le escucharon decir a Sirius

-Ni yo...-le siguió su gemelo.- Es.. agh!

-Jarod, Jarod¿Qué es caca?- le pregunto Matt.

-Lo que tu haces cuando te sientas en el trono.

-ahhh-dijo - ¡Y un cuerno!

Cuando Harry ya iba a estallar de risa con tanta ocurrencia, Ginny exclamó.

-Ya basta. O aceptan esas reglas o adiós Max.

Los niños hicieron junta. Y luego de varios cuchicheos, Jarod habló:

-Sí ma' aceptamos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mas tarde, cuando lo niños ya dormían y Harry y Ginny estaban tendidos en la cama y con las

piernas entrelazadas. Como mínimo Ginny intentaba hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Max y los niños; por otro lado, Harry no quería hablar de ello, tenía otras cosas en la cabeza en aquel momento, y sus manos inquietas dejaban pocas dudas respecto a qué.

-Ya déjalo corazón. No pensemos en eso ahora.

-Pero la situación no te preocupa.

-Claro que sí, después de todo se trata de nuestros hijos.

Ginny suspiró.

-No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Harry también lo tenía, pero no quería mencionárselo para no preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ya te dije, corazón, que cuidare de ustedes a luz y sombra, así que por favor, ya no te preocupes más¿va?- esto ultimo le dijo hablándole en el oído.

-Mmm, sí... ¡No, estate quieto! Estoy intentando hablar en serio.

Él suspiró.

-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta. Es una lástima.

-Pues bien, quiero que hagas algo respecto a este asunto —insistió ella.- Pero tampoco quiero que te expongas. No me gustaría que tampoco te pasara nada.

-Nada me pasara, puedes estar segura de ello.- dijo, y la estrechó entre sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente.

-No tiene gracia que sigas con eso…

-Pero te gusta y te distrae.

Ginny masculló algo para su coleto. Harry sonrió.

-Mi querida niña, mejor olvidemos de eso. Mira que tenemos una larga noche para disfrutar…

Ginny pareció debatirse consigo misma y luego dijo

-Bien, trata de hacerme olvidar entonces.

-Con mucho gusto- dijo él, y procedió a besarla de nuevo apasionadamente.

Mas tarde, cuando Ginny parecía entrar en sueño, Harry recordó algo muy importante que tenía para decirle.

-Recuerdas… en la boda de Ron y Hermione lo que te dije sobre volver a casarnos..- adormilada Ginny abrió un ojo para mirarlo. – Y tu me dijiste que sí.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- le preguntó ella saliendo del sueño. Y como Harry tenía una expresión seria, demasiada para su gusto, añadió- ¿No estarás pensando…?

-Quiero que nos casemos otra vez.

Ginny lo miró incrédula.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

Harry asintió.- Deseo renovar nuestros votos de matrimonio.

Ginny no sabía que decir. Estaba sorprendida por la petición que Harry le estaba haciendo: "_Volverse a casar_". Sonrió.

-Estas loquito¿sabes?

Con un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa, él dijo.

-Será porque tu me pones así: Loco de amor.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y además cursi.!- soltó.

-Esa es otras de las cosas que te debo, corazón.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos antes de decirle:

-¿Sabes algo, Harry Potter? Te prefiero calladito , sobre o debajo de mi, pero al fin y al cabo mudo.

Harry rió, y luego para complacerla se coloco sobre ella entrando a su cuerpo, para después rodar sobre la cama y hacer que Ginny terminara sentada sobre él.

-Harry…-dijo ella jadeante.

-Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, corazón- dijo cogiéndola por las caderas y guiándola en círculos. Ginny empezó danzar en aquel ritmo con la mirada fija en los brillosos ojos de Harry que no dejaban de contemplarla con amor y veneración.

La temperatura en la habitación comenzó a tornarse cada vez mas ardiente y cuando la pasión estaba a punto de explotar, Harry volvió a hacer la pregunta.

-Ginny… te volverías a casar con…migo.

Ginny no lo pensó dos, e invadida por el amor que sentía por aquel hombre acostado bajo su cuerpo disfrutando tanto del placer como ella le respondió:

-Sí, sí, sí…

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Qué rayos les pasa por la cabeza¿qué se supone que quieren que haga¿Magia?- exclamó bastante alterada Hermione -¡Santo Dios! Solo quedan tres días...

Cuando Harry y Ginny ya le iban a responder una segunda voz irrumpió en el dormitorio.

-¡Hermione Weasley! Si vuelvo a verte subir las escaleras de esa manera te daré una surra que nunca olvidaras.

Hermione se puso algo rígida al escuchar la voz enojada de su esposo, y con razón, ya que había subido las escaleras de la cabaña de dos en dos.

Tratando de no mostrarse alterada, se volvió hacia el con un sonrisa de niña buena y le dijo: _Lo siento, mi amor, _para después darle un suave, pero a la vez apasionado beso- lo que dejo a Ron un poco más calmado- antes de regresar con los responsables de su descontrol.

-Miren que mandarme una nota a las 12 de la noche para decirme que se van a casar otra vez…

Después que Harry le volviera a pedir matrimonio y Ginny le dijera que sí,- y una vez que explotaron- Ginny fue de inmediato a escribirle una nota a Hermione contándole que se iba a volver a casar y que necesitaba su ayuda para organizarlo todo ya que solo quedaban tres días para su aniversario- día en el que pensaban volver a casarse- y necesitaba ayuda urgente. A Nandini también le había mandado una nota de auxilio, solo esperaba que no se tardara mucho en llegar.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero lo decidimos a ultimo momento- dijo Ginny acomodándose mejor la sábana sobre su cuerpo.

-Oh pues, no creo poder hacer mucho para dentro de tres días, y mucho menos armar una fiesta a todo lo alto, Ginny, no soy la mujer maravilla.

-Pero eres una bruja- le recordó la pelirroja- Además, Nandini estará aquí dentro de poco. A ella también le mande una nota pidiéndole ayuda.

La expresión enojada de Hermione se desvaneció por completo para mostrar un poco de pena.

-No creo que Nandini pueda venir- dijo.

-¿Por qué¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación.

-Es una larga historia amiga, pero no creo poder contártela por el momento.- dijo Hermione sonrojándose ligeramente que Harry la estaba mirando mal.

-¿Por qué?- repitió la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que…

-Pues que no hemos llegado en el mejor momento- dijo Ron. Que la miraba ceñudo.- Por lo visto ya están reconciliados en todos los sentidos¿verdad?

Ginny se sonrojo y fue a colocarse atrás de Harry y usarlo como escudo, mientras decía:- Como si tu no lo hicieras.

-Serian tan amables de retirarse para que Ginny y yo nos vistamos y podamos recibirlos apropiadamente- les dijo Harry.

A Hermione no fue necesario repetirle las cosas. Avergonzadísima salió de la habitación, sin embargo, Ron, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándolos fulminante dijo:

-Solo no quiero otro sobrino antes de tiempo.- Y luego salió.

Harry y Ginny se miraron algo descolocados.

-¿Qué clase de comentario fue ese? O ¿fue broma?- le preguntó el pelinegro a su corazón.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Ya sabes que a Ron no se le da bien ser bromista.

Harry rió entre dientes.

-Pues no¿verdad?- Ginny ya se estaba saliendo de la cama, cuando Harry la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella, metiéndola una vez más a la cama.

-Harry!- le reprendió la pelirroja.¿Qué haces?

-Voy a fastidiar un poquito a Ron. – Ginny lo miró sin entender- El dijo: _No quiero otro sobrino antes de tiempo, _bueno pues, yo si quiero.

-Harry, no!- dijo ella haciéndose la que Harry tenía en mente- ¡Nos están esperando!

-¡Pues que esperen!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sentada frente a su humeante taza de café, Ginny escuchaba atentamente lo que Hermione tenía para contarle sobre Nandini y Draco.

-No puedo creerlo- decía Ginny triste por su amiga.- No creía que Draco fuera tan machista, tan desconsiderado, anticuado, tan…tan…

-Yo siempre supe que ese tipo no era buena persona- decía Ron.

Hermione hizo una mueca respecto al comentario de su esposo, pero no dijo nada para comenzar una nueva discusión con Ron respecto a su ex esposo.

"Nandini había decidido contarle sobre su matrimonio forzado y de la relación que sostuvo con el padre de Prue y posiblemente también, el de Paúl. Draco no había pronunciado palabra. Se quedó mudo y sin expresión alguna. Era difícil determinar lo que pensaba de ella, y cuando Nandini trato de que el le hablase, cuando quiso tocarlo, él la apartó bruscamente de sí diciéndole: _Necesito estar solo. Yo… voy a dar una vuelta _Y salió de la casa desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Durante el resto de la noche Draco no regreso a casa y eso dio que pensar a Nandini que Draco ya no la quería más a su lado. Entonces tomo la determinación de irse de la Mansión. Y para cuando Draco regreso para decirle a Nandini "_Que no le importaba nada de lo ocurrido en su pasado_", ella ya no estaba"

De esto último, Hermione y Ron estaban al tanto, porque Draco fue a buscar a Hermione al trabajo – justo después que Nandini lo hiciera y Ron se la llevara a la madriguera-, para pedirle su ayuda. Le contó su versión de los hechos, y ella se ofreció a ayudarle, sin embargo, Ron le prohibió hacer tal cosa, por que ella como buena esposa se lo contó a Ron lo sucedido, pero después se arrepintió..

-No Hermione, no quiero que nos involucremos más en este asunto, así que no insistas.

-Eres un insensible.- dijo la castaña antes de echarse a llorar.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco y alzo las manos al cielo, en un gesto desesperado.

-Mi amor, entiende que este no es nuestro asunto. Si nos metemos podríamos empeorar las cosas.

-Pero Nandini es nuestra amiga y Draco…

-Malfoy no es amigo mío- dijo- así que no insistas en algo que no haré así no me hables.

Con el labio inferior temblándole, Hermione se debatió ente si debía o no aceptar el hecho de que su marido tenía razón. Finalmente opto solo por decir:

-Esta bien, no me liaré en ese embrollo- dijo.

-¿Lo dices, enserio?- le pregunto el pelirrojo desconfiado.

-¿Tengo cara de estar mintiendo?- dijo poniendo la carita mas angelical que Ron jamás había visto.

-No- dijo.-Pero lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.- y en vez de una aureola sobre su cabeza, a Hermione le salieron un par de cuernos diabólicos.

Hermione tenía pensado que si ella no podía hacer nada por Draco y Nandini, Ginny sí. Así que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad le pediría el favor.

Por otra parte, una vez dejado el asunto de Draco y Nandini de lado, Harry y Ginny les platicaron sobre la misteriosa llegada de Max a casa. Armaron muchas teorías, pero la mas descabellada y cercana de las ideas fue cuando Hermione dijo:

-No será que alguien desea hacerle daño a los niños y utilizó al cachorro como ceñuelo para atraerlos, sin embargo, al darse cuenta que no iba a poder con los cuatro a la vez, no tuvo otra opción que renunciar a la idea y marcharse del lugar antes de ser descubierta. Por otro lado, quizás solo haya querido a uno de ellos, pero como los cuatro estaban juntos…

Silencio sepulcral.

-No sé, pero a mi querida Hermy últimamente se esta volviendo tan perceptiva.

-No te burles de mi, cariño.

-No es burla, amor. Y en verdad lo digo. Tu teoría es mucho más coherente que la de todos nosotros.

Hermione se sonrojo ligeramente y musito un leve: _exagerado. _

-Como sea, el caso es que pienso a salir a dar una vuelta por los terrenos a ver que encuentro. No estaré tranquilo hasta descubrir que no haya nada peligroso que amenace a mis hijos.

-En ese caso, yo te acompaño.- todos le miraron- ¿Qué? Acaso no puedo preocuparme por la seguridad de mis sobrinos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Montados en sus veloces saetas de fuego, Ron y Harry sobrevolaron la zona durante toda la mañana

Nada de nada y todo estaba en aparente calma. No había nadie alrededor ni siquiera por accidente, lo que hacía que todo se volviera mucho más misteriosa con respecto a la aparición de Max y que la descabellada teoría de Hermione se hiciera cada vez más creíble.

-¿Qué harás ahora?- le preguntó Ron a Harry.

Este se encogió de hombros.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero… sea cual sea la amenaza que nos este rondando, voy a hacer todo lo posible para proteger a mi familia.

-O sea, que crees en lo que Hermione dijo?

Harry lo miró.

-Sí, pero no es solo por lo que ella dice, también por otra cosa.

-¿Cuál?- le preguntó Ron interesado.

-Se trata de Ginny- dijo Harry tras mantenerse brevemente en silencio- Ha estado teniendo pesadillas¿desde cuando? No lo sé, creo que desde antes que yo regresara a casa, sin embargo, conforme los días avanzan, Ginny sigue manteniendo las mismas pesadillas y estas a la vez se vuelven mucho más violentas y fuertes. Y lo peor de todo es que cuando ella despierta no recuerda nada de lo que soñó.- hizo una pausa- Ron, tú sabes lo que quiero decir¿verdad?

Ron asintió boquiabierto.

-O sea que…tu crees que…

-Algo me dice que no solo mis hijos se encuentran en peligro; Ginny también lo esta.

Instintos. Harry seguía teniendo ese buen olfato cuanto a amenazas se trataba. No cabe duda que si Harry se hubiese decidido a seguir la carrera de auror habría sido el mejor de todos.

En completo silencio los dos hombres se regresaban a casa, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Harry se encontraba preocupado por lo que podría estar cocinándose en contra de su familia. ¿Acaso se trataba de una nueva amenaza de mortifagos? Harry estaba seguro que no, ya que antes de volver con Ginny se aseguró de que no hubiese ninguno suelto y mucho menos aún que existiera alguna posibilidad de que este grupo de asesinos resurgiera.

De pronto, Harry salió de sus pensamientos cuando Ron decía.

-…y aunque no lo creas, me alegro que mi hermana y tu hayan regresado.

Harry lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

Ron sonrió, pero no repitió lo dicho.

-Hermione no se equivocó al decir que Ginny y tú no tardarían mucho en estar nuevamente juntos, así que supongo que también se saldrá con la suya cuando me dijo que era tiempo de que yo haga lo mismo y trate de hacer las pases contigo, aunque para ser franco, no lo hago por ella, sino por mi mismo, porque la verdad es que en todos estos años me ha hecho falta un amigo…- hizo una pausa y volviéndose hacia Harry que se había quedado unos metros atrás mientras el avanzaba y hablaba y hablaba sin parar, le dijo:- Me ha hecho falta mi amigo de toda la vida.

Confundido y emocionado a la vez, Harry lo miró sin creer lo que Ron le estaba diciendo.

-Me estas diciendo que… acaso tu…

Ron asentía con una mueca incomoda…

-Exacto! Eso mismo que estas pensando.- Pero Harry no pronunció palabra y se le quedo mirando como diciéndole: "¿Y que es lo que estoy pensando?"haciendo que Ron se sintiera mucho más incomodo y gruñera entre dientes un mala palabra. Harry se rió de buena gana y Ron se lo reclamo.

-Bueno pues, si tienes algo que decirme, dilo claro y no a medias.

Avergonzado, no era como Ron se sentía, sino, incomodo. No era fácil, pero ¡Oh bueno! Lo intentaría. Así que se aclaró la garganta tres veces porque sentía un horrible nudo en ella por lo que quería y no podía decir, hasta que finalmente, sintiéndose mucho mejor y decidido soltó:

-Me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos. Claro si tu quieres.

0o0o0o0o0o0

NA: Hello¡Wow! Si que me he demorado mucho con este capitulo, pero lo cierto es que se me fue la inspiración por mucho motivos, pero bueno, aquí estoy de regreso y muy entusiasmada con este capi. Tal vez a muchos no les guste porque ha estado bastante subido de tono, pero a mi parecer era necesario ya que sino, la reconciliación HG no habría sido reconciliación. A otros quizás no les habrá parecido una reconciliación, en fin.. sea cual sea vuestra opinión ya saben lo que tienen que hacer: Dejen review.

Y ya que de reconciliaciones se trataba, Harry y Ron tenían que hacer las paces.

Próx. Capitulo: Revelaciones.


	22. Chapter 22

_juliehtm2, Nimue-Tarrazo, hermioneyron, jorgemtz88, Pauliitah, rosycarmen, carolagd, cuky as, Carolina Gatica, wendelin, mariela, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, anatripotter, knockturnalley7, Vivi-G Weasley, Lady Black, jamesandmolly, MAKITA, ghysella, moony lovegood, Katrina, anisza, Witchmaju, Ernesto, cecyleonor._

Este capitulo es para ustedes...

Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero he estado delicada de salud. Al final les explico. espero que este capitulo les guste.

**22.-Revelaciones. **

"_Amor del bueno"_

_"Esta humilde reportera, ha sido invitada a la exclusiva y privada fiesta de aniversario número ocho del Elegido y su elegida: Harry y Ginny Potter. _

_Esta hermosa pareja, no sólo celebrará por todo lo alto los ocho años de casados que llevan juntos (contando, claro, los que llevaron separados), sino que además celebraran una boda donde por segunda vez se prometerán amor y fidelidad ante Dios y la Comunidad Mágica entera. _

_¡Wow! No es eso romántico. Es como empezar de cero, como si el pasado no tuviese razón de ser, pues como todos sabemos, esta pareja tuvo que enfrentarse a muchas dificultades que han preferido olvidar así como tenemos que hacer nosotros. Olvidar. _

_Hoy el destino ha querido darles una nueva oportunidad, de la cual esta autora esta completamente segura, no desaprovecharan, pues estamos siendo testigos del más grande, puro y fuerte lazo de amor; el que todo lo supera, el que todo lo puede y el que nadie puede destruir. _

_Ni siquiera la muerte _

_Señores, no nos queda más que desearles a esta enamorada pareja muchas Felicidades, pues amor del bueno como el de Harry y Ginny Potter, no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina. _

_Y…¡ah! Mi querida Romilda Vane, no te olvides de la donación. ¿Recuerdas? Lo prometiste._"

Corazón de Bruja

Lavander Brown

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_¿Amor del Bueno? _"

"_Esta reportera no cree que exista "amor del bueno" en esta pareja, pues como todos sabemos, Harry Potter desde antes que se casara junto al que era su mejor amigo, uno de los calavera mas famosos de la comunidad mágica y resulta imposible creer ahora que haya cambiado, pero al parecer Ginny Potter sigue haciéndolo. Pues bien, ese es su problema, después que no diga que esta reportera no le advirtió. Harry Potter nunca cambiara y tarde o temprano volverá a sus andadas, por lo que no entiendo el porqué de tanta farsa. Eso de volverse a casar ¡Puf¡Que huachafería!. Lo mas seguro es que lo hacen por los niños. ¡Pobres! Tener unos padres como los suyos. _

_En cuanto a la "donación" mi querida Srta. Brown, hasta no estar segura de que no se volverán a separar, no donaré ni un solo Knut._"

El Profeta.

Romilda Vane.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_La huachafería de la Srta Vane_"

"_No hay ninguna duda Srta Vane, que la única huachafa en esta historia es usted. Sí. Es usted una huachafa y además una picona porque no ha sido invitada a la gran fiesta del Matrimonio Potter, porque no podrá codearse con la gente más importante de la comunidad mágica Inglesa así como los miembros mas connotados de la comunidad Francesa, Irlandesa, Escocesa, Americana y otros. Así que por ello y otras razones (que muchos de nosotros conocemos, pero que no diremos para no comenzar a sacar los trapitos sucios al aire), le prohíbo terminantemente que hable mal del Matrimonio Potter o si no tendrá que vérselas conmigo. ¿entendido? Y tampoco insulte a los pequeños integrantes de esta familia. Ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto. _

_En cuanto a la donación… ¿qué es lo que no le ha quedado claro en su linda cabecita?_"

Corazón de Bruja

Lavander Brown

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_El burro hablando de orejas_"

"_¿Qué quiso decir con: "… que muchos de nosotros conocemos, pero que no diremos para no comenzar a sacar los trapitos al aire"¿qué quiere dar a entender? ué estoy celosa, ardida o algo así por el estilo. ¡JA! Mira quien habla, nada más y nada menos que la que anduvo tras las pecas de Ronald Weasley. Srta. Brown, no me haga reír, que se me rompe la faja. Usted si que es bien chistosa. En cuanto a la fiesta de aniversario. Me importa un rábano de quien asista o no! y para su información, esta no será la única fiesta que exista. Habrán otras y mejores. _

_Y sigo insistiendo que Harry Potter no tardará en volver a sacar los pies del plato._"

El Profeta.

Romilda Vane.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"_¿Qué se le rompe la faja?_"

"_Srta. Romilda Vane, no sabía que usted usara faja. ¡ah! Seguramente es por ello que se le ve unos rollitos de mas por donde no se deberían ver. (risas de esta reportera), En fin… Lo único y último que tengo para decir sobre lo que usted dijo: "anduvo tras las pecas de Ronald Weasley" Al menos él a mi si me hizo caso y fuimos muy felices por un buen tiempo. Pero como todo amor de juventud eso quedo en un muy bonito y bien tallado cofre de recuerdos. A comparación suya soy muy feliz con mi pareja actual, (cuyo nombre no revelaré, pero que presumo que muchos ya lo saben), algo de lo que a usted le hace falta¿Por qué no se consigue un marido y deja de ser tan amargada? _

_Esperando que cumpla su promesa de la donación_"

Corazón de Bruja.

Lavander Brown.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_¿Por qué no se busca un marido y deja de ser tan amargada?_"

"_queridos lectores, esta reportera se encuentra indispuesta hasta nuevo aviso. _

_La donación será entregada cuando pueda romper el chanchito._"

El Profeta.

Romilda Vane

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caminando de un lado a otro con los nervios destrozados, Aranzazu no dejaba de repetirse que vivía una pesadilla, que tarde o temprano iba a despertar, y cuando lo hiciera, Harry estaría a su lado.

-Eso no pasara- le decía su mejor amiga- Acepta de una vez por todas que lo has perdido. Eso sería lo más sano.

-¡Jamás!- exclamó ella- Harry es mío, y lo más sano para mi es que él este aquí, conmigo y no con la estúpida esa, que debería estar muerta.

Con un suspiro exasperado, Dayanne miro la hora. Aún faltaban 35 minutos para su cita acordada. Decidida a esperar a que llegase la hora acordada, se encaminó hacia la ventana fijando su mirada en la bulliciosa ciudad de Londres. Desde su ubicación podía verlo todo. El tráfico, la gente en su ir y venir diario. La vida muggle parecía bastante complicada, no por ellos dejaba de ser segura. Para un mago o una bruja, el mundo muggle lo era así.

Dayanne se preguntó como sería su vida si decidiese vivir como muggle sin depender de una varita mágica ¿le sería difícil? Hasta que no lo intentara no lo sabría, pero, si hacía aquello tendría que alejarse de todo cuanto conoció y de las personas que quería, entre ellas, Aranzazu.

De solo pensarlo, la idea se le hacía desagradable, pues Aranzazu para ella era como una hermana. Lo era en cierto modo. Habían crecido, se habían criado juntas. Eran íntimas. Cuando los padres de Dayanne murieron, los de Aranzazu se encargaron de ella, como ahijada que era, mejor dicho, como una hija más.

Desde pequeñas, Aranzazu y ella lo compartían todo. Tanto como amigos, como las travesuras. En esto último cada vez que estaban a punto de ser descubiertas, ambas terminaban cubriéndose las espaldas y salían libradas de cualquier castigo. Así de unidas eran. Pero cuando llegó la edad en la que debían de ir al colegio, se distanciaron bastante. Mientras Aranzazu iba al prestigioso colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, Dayanne asistía al Glamoroso Beauxbotton. Sólo en las vacaciones de verano se veían o en las de navidad, pero las cosas entre ellas habían cambiado. No eran las mismas de cuando pequeñas. Tal vez se debía a sus nuevas amistades, a la gente que frecuentaban. ¿Quién sabe? Sin embargo, una amistad como las que ellas tenían no se podía acabar así por así; además eran familia, aunque no llevaran la misma sangre.

Un día se reunieron, ambas tenían 16 años. Eran las vacaciones de navidad y era la primera vez que la pasarían juntas después de tantos años de separadas.

Tenían mucho que contar, así que empezaron por hablar de sus amigos y de las personas que conocieron. Moda, maquillaje y lo más importante: Chicos. Aquí Aranzazu se confesó: Estaba enamorada.

-¿Tú¿enamorada¿De quién?- pregunto entusiasmada e intrigada.

-Con una sonrisa en los labios ella le respondió:

-Harry Potter.

Obviamente la sorpresa de Dayanne fue grande.

-¡claro! Obviamente él aún no sabe lo que yo siento por él, y mucho menos se dará cuenta de ello estando tan enamorado de Cho.

-¿De tu amiga?

Aranzazu asintió con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Ah! Entonces no tienes muchas posibilidades con él.

-¡Nah!- dijo sin importancia- Cho puede ser muy interesante, despampanante y todo, pero no es la chica que él necesita.

-¿No?

-No- dijo segura- Harry necesita a alguien como yo. No te rías que lo digo enserio.

-Lo siento- se disculpo la chica.

-Ya. Como te decía, Harry necesita a alguien como yo, y aunque ahora no se fija en mi, haré que lo haga.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le pregunto viendo el malicioso brillo de sus ojos.

-Tengo muchas cosas en mente, y para empezar haré que Harry odie a Cho.

-Pensé que era tu amiga.

-No. ella es solo un pasaporte para a popularidad. Cho no es mi amiga y no lo es de nadie- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y, cómo harás que Harry la odie?

-Ya te dije, tengo muchos planes en mente.

Sin embargo, el primero de ellos no funcionó, y a quien terminó odiando Harry fue a ella, por hacer lo que hizo: Delatar al **ED. **

Aranzazu quedo muy herida con Harry por eso y juró que se vengaría de él a como diera lugar por la humillación que sufrió ante todo Hogwarts, y que después sería suyo. Dayanne se ofreció a ayudarle en lo que pudiera, sin embargo, nunca creyó que las cosas tomaran un rumbo diferente al que pensó.

Fue una tarde, hace tres años. Aranzazu llegó a su casa toda nerviosa y alterada. Estaba sucia, herida con rasguños y con leves quemaduras, y el pelo lo tenía todo chamuscado.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado?- le pregunto Dayanne asustada.

-¡Lo hice!- exclamó- Lo hice, lo hice, lo hice, lo hice…-repetía hasta que el aire le faltó y cuando volvió a hablar fue para decir con la voz ronca y la garganta seca: - Yo…ella… Esta muerta, muerta.

-¡Dios Santo, amiga¿De quien hablas¿Quién ha muerto?

-¡Ella! – exclamó Aranzazu con los ojos abiertos como plato- ¡Ella! – y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

Dayanne parpadeo varias veces. La miró confundida sin entender ni una sola palabra, sin embargo, luego lo comprendió todo. Sólo había una sola persona a la que Aranzazu se refería como "_Ella_"

-¡Oh no!- exclamó horrorizada- ¡No me digas que lo hiciste! No me digas que tu…tu…

-Sí, sí. La he matado, la he matado.- dijo fuera de sí-El auto en el que viajaba explotó en mil y ella, ella estaba dentro. La vi morir, ella está muerta, muerta.

-¡Dios santo¿Qué hiciste?

-La muy idiota se bajó del avión. Parece que estaba enferma. Creo que después de todo le hice un favor. Bueno…-se encogía de hombros. Y miró a su amiga que seguía mirándola horrorizada- ¿Qué? Tenía que hacer algo para apartarla de mi camino, ya que la estúpida de Cho se largó y lo abandono todo… alguien debía acabar con el trabajito¿no?

-¡Pero no de esa forma! – exclamó Dayanne con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- Ahora te has convertido en una asesina.

-No me importa! Lo que sea por Harry. Lo que sea por él.

Dayane creyó entonces que Aranzazu había perdido la razón por completo. No supo que hacer en esos momentos. Le asustaba, estaba horrorizada en lo que su amiga se había convertido por un hombre.

En más de una ocasión, Dayanne estuvo a punto de ir en busca de Harry y contarle todo. El cargo de conciencia estaba que la mataba, sin embargo, por otra parte estaba Aranzazu. Sabía que ella andaba mal y si la acusaba, quizás todo terminaría en tragedia. Además, sentía que estaba en deuda con ella y sus padrinos (Que en paz descansen), así que por mas cargo de conciencia y remordimientos, decidió apoyar a su amiga.

Ella la necesitaba. Más aún cuando la rubia mostró su arrepentimiento…"_No sé lo que me pasó…, yo… yo …¡ayúdame! Por lo que más quieras ayúdame…!_"- Definitivamente no podía abandonarla.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo normalmente. Aranzazu había superado su ataque de nervios. Estaba más serena, lucida. No había vuelto a mencionar a Harry Potter durante casi todo un año. Casi, porque un día.

-Quiero hacerme una cirugía muggle- le dijo

Dayanne la miró asombrada.

-¿Una cirugía?- Aranzazu asintió- ¿Por qué?

-Quiero hacerme modelo- explicó.

-¿Modelo?- No dejaba de asombrarse su amiga.

Aranzazu volvió a asentir.

-He visto en las revistas que Harry Potter esta saliendo con modelos.

Dayane puso los ojos en blanco y exclamó exasperada.

-¡No otra vez!

-Entiéndeme, Dayanne: Amo a Harry, y ahora que es viudo, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

Dayanne tuvo que morderse la lengua para no recordarle el por qué Harry era viudo.

-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres, te ayudaré.

-¡Gracias amiga! Sabía que podía contar contigo.

La cirugía resultó todo un éxito. Aranzazu se había convertido en toda una diosa de la belleza. Sus ojos grandes y redondos color café, ahora estaban un poco jaladitos, dándole un toque oriental. Su nariz, ante larga, ahora era pequeña y respingona acentuándose perfectamente en contraste con su nuevo y finísimo rostro limpio de acne. Y finalmente, sus labios antes delgados y sin mucha forma, ahora eran sensuales y carnosos.

De no ser porque en sus venas corría sangre muggle, quizá la operación no habría tenido éxito.

El día en el que le dieron de alta. Ambas salían muy felices del hospital, sin embargo, cuando se disponían a abordar un taxi, Aranzazu se detuvo al distinguir una pequeña figura bastante conocida.

-No puede ser…- dijo incrédula la rubia. Dayanne miró en la misma dirección en que lo hacía su amiga y lo que vio fue a una mujer de una encendida melena roja como el fuego. Bajita, menuda, de delicados rasgos… aunque era bonita, no era un monumento de mujer como lo era Aranzazu, sin embargo, tenía un aspecto angelical que atraía miradas.

Durante los últimos meses, en todos los diarios y revistas del mundo mágico, no se hacía más que hablar de la fallecida esposa del Gran Harry Potter, incluso se publicaron fotos de Ginny y Harry juntos, en varios eventos así como en la intimidad familiar.

Así que Dayanne también la reconoció y tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que ocurriría. Miró a su amiga, y esta totalmente con el rostro contrariado y descompuesto no apartaba los ojos de la mujer que, pensaban, estaba muerta.

Aranzazu tuvo toda la intención de dirigirse hacia la pelirroja, pero Dayanne la detuvo.

-No lo hagas- le dijo, pero Aranzazu lucho para liberarse de su amiga- No cometas una locura. No vale la pena que armes un alboroto.

-La muy maldita, esta viva. ¡Viva!- exclamó con rabia..

-Puede tratarse de otra persona- le dijo Dayanne- ¿Recuerdas? El accidente fue en España, no aquí en Francia.

Tenía lógica lo que Dayanne le decía, sin embargo, mientras más miraba a la pelirroja, mas se convencía de que era la que ella creía que era.

-No, no. Es ella. Sé que es ella.

-No puedes asegurarlo.

-Claro que puedo- dijo y enseguida abordó el taxi que había detenido momentos antes. La pelirroja y el apuesto hombre que la acompañaba acaban de subir a un elegante auto rumbo a quien sabe donde, y ella no tonta la dejaría escapar.- siga ese auto- le indicó al chofer..

exasperada, Dayanne le siguió. No podía dejarla sola. No en el estado de nervios y descontrol en el que estaba, ya que podía cometer cualquier locura.

-Ya verás que te equivocas.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a una imponente mansión en una exclusiva zona residencial muggle. (que era donde el automóvil abordado por la pelirroja había ingresado), Aranzazu, descendió del vehículo y una vez frente a la reja, toco el timbre insistentemente hasta que finalmente un viejo jardinero se asomó a ver.

-Quiero hablar con….La Sra. De esta casa- dijo la rubia.

-La Sra. Marshall no se encuentra- dijo el anciano.

-¿No? Oh, pues, entonces quisiera hablar con la mujer que acaba de entrar en ese vehículo- dijo indicando el elegante porche estacionado frente a la casa.

-¿Desea hablar con la Sra. Gabrielle?

Aranzazu enarcó las cejas y estuvo a punto de interrogarlo, sin embargo, de súbito apareció el elegante Señor que Aranzazu había visto acompañaba a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa aquí¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto con voz profunda y seria.

-Sr. Marshal!- exclamó el anciano hombre.

Aranzazu lo miró.

-¿Es usted el dueño de la casa?

-¿qué se les ofrece?- preguntó sin responder. Y miró a su jardinero para que se retirra. Así lo hizo.

-Disculpe, Señor.- dijo Dayanne tímidamente- Creo que ha habido una equivocación.

-¿Equivocación?-preguntó con una ceja enarcada- ¿Qué clase de equivocación?

-Pues verá… Hemos confundido a la señora que lo acompañaba esta mañana con una amiga nuestra, pero…

-No sé de que me hablan- interrumpió nervioso y torpemente. Aranzazu lo noto y dijo:

-Ginny Potter- dijo Aranzazu. Jeffrey Marshall se puso pálido - Ginny Potter – repitió- ¿La conoce¿Ha oído hablar de ella?

-No se de que me habla…

-No se haga el que no sabe. La mujer que acaba de entrar a esta mansión es Ginny Potter. No tengo duda de ello.

Jeffrey estaba en blanco sin saber que decir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Con un sonrisa victoriosa, Aranzazu dijo:

-La quiero muerta.

-¡Mari!- exclamó Dayanne sin poder creerse lo que acababa de decir.

Aranzazu siguió hablando bajo la mirada desconcertada y horrorizada de Jeffrey.

-Yo atente contra ella hace un año¿sabe? Y lo volvería a hacer si la veo cerca de lo que es mío.- confesó descaradamente.

Alterado ante la amenaza, Jeffrey le dijo:

-¡Vayase! Usted no tiene ningún derecho a venir a mi casa y amenazar a mi familia.

Sonriente, Aranzazu añadió:

-Ya veo. Esta usted enamorado de ella¿verdad?- se estaba burlando- Pues que bueno, porque ahora creo que nos podremos entender.

Jeffrey la miró con odio que tuvo ganas de estrangularla.

-No sé que daño pueda hacerle ella. Gabrielle, no tiene recuerdos, ni siquiera sabe cual es su nombre verdadero.

Los ojos de Aranzazu brillaron demoníacamente. Jeffrey tuvo ganas de cortarse la lengua por soltar ese dato. ¡Maldición! Ahora estaba seguro que Aranzazu ya no tenía dudas de quien era realmente Gabrielle.

-¿Sabe? Esto es muy conveniente para mis planes. Así que solo lo voy a decir una sola vez . Si no quiere verla muerta (y créame que esta vez no fallaré), manténgala alejada de Inglaterra y de todo lo que esta relacionado con la Familia Weasley, pero sobre todo Potter ¿me entendió?

Jeffrey tenía que acceder. Temía por Gabrielle. No deseaba que nada le pasara, y es que la amaba tanto. Pero por otro lado, aquello fue la excusa perfecta para quedarse con ella definitivamente sin sentir remordimientos.

Accedió.

-Mejor ya vámonos, Mari.- le dijo Dayanne. No le gustaba nada lo que se estaba cocinando con respecto a Ginevra Potter y su destino.

-Solo una cosa.- dijo Jeffrey mientras Aranzazu y Dayanne se alejaban- Dejará en paz a Gabrielle.

-Como ya se lo dije, mi querido Señor, solo si la tiene alejada de Inglaterra.

Sin embargo, pese a todos los esfuerzos de Jeffrey, se vieron obligados a regresar a Londres y para peor de males, Gabrielle recupero la memoria, recuperó a su familia y recupero el amor de su marido..

Y Aranzazu estaba como loca.

-¡Maldita!- chillaba histérica- Pero te juro que no me vas a quitar a Harry. Primero te mato¿me oyes? TE- MATO- le decía al vacío, pero Dayanne sabía perfectamente, que Aranzazu le hablaba a la Ginny de su imaginación.

Dayanne sabía que Aranzazu tenía un plan en mente y que había llevado a cabo la primera parte no como lo hubiese deseado, pues alguien había intervenido, obligándola a desaparecer inmediatamente.

Alejándose de la ventana, pues ya se acercaba el momento en el que debía marcharse para encontrarse con alguien, Dayanne dijo:

-Tengo que hacer algo. Si deseas, puedes quedarte y pasar la noche aquí.

Era mejor tenerla cerca y vigilarla. Uno nunca sabe de las locuras que una mente enferma podía hacer.

Aranzazu no la escuchó, seguía inmersa en su propio dialogo.

Dayanne abandonó su departamento pensando en que Aranzazu necesitaba un freno. Alguien debía enfrentarla y ponerla en su lugar, sin embargo, ese alguien no iba a ser ella. Tenía en mente buscar y hablar con Harry y contarle todo, pero no se sentía con el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

Por eso mismo, lo había citado a él. Estaba segura que él lo haría, pues amando a Ginny Potter como la amaba, estaba seguro que haría hasta lo imposible por su bienestar.

Cruzó la calle. Camino un par de cuadras, dio la vuelta por una esquina. Volvió a cruzar la calle y camino otro par de cuadras, para luego detenerse frente a una pequeña cafetería muggle. Ingresó. Buscó con la mirada a la persona a la que había citado y cuando lo encontró se acercó a él.

-Buenas tardes, Sr. Marshall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Nerviosa?

-¿Yo? Para nada

-¿Segura?

-mmm! Bueno sólo un poco.

-¿solo un poco?

Haciendo una mueca de fastidio, pues su amiga la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto, Ginny tuvo que aceptar que estaba bastante nerviosa.

-¡Oh, pues! Una no se casa todos los días y menos por segunda vez y…

-…y con el mismo hombre.- completaba la frase Hermione con una sonrisita divertida.

Ginny suspiró, también sonriendo.

-Crees que le guste a Harry- preguntaba mirándose al espejo.

-Créeme, lo matarás.-dijo Hermione convencida- ¡Solo mírate! Estas preciosa y con un cuerpo envidiable. Nadie creería que eres madre de cuatro niños.

Y era verdad. Ginny observaba su figura enfundada en un vestido verde, de seda, sumamente favorecedor que apenas necesitó modificaciones (para adaptarlo a su tamaño). La Túnica tenía un corte muy sencillo, estilo Imperio, con una falda que caía elegantemente hasta el suelo desde el talle alto. El escote dejaba sus hombros y sus pechos ligeramente expuestos y estaba adornado con capas de translucida en gasa blanca. La túnica era apropiada para un tiempo tan calido como el de aquel día, que sin lugar a dudas sería uno de los mejores de toda su vida.

-Bien dice el dicho que la calidad viene en frasco chico.

Ambas amigas rieron por la ocurrencia.

-Te has vuelto vanidosa.

Ginny sonrió picaramente.

-Se lo debo a Harry, que no para de repetirme un solo instante que soy su Diosa.

Secándose una lagrima por tanta risa, Hermione dijo:

-Hablando de Harry, será mejor que ya no le hagas esperar más. Está tan impaciente porque todo esto acabe, que si no bajas ya, él subirá por ti., o, mandará todo al diablo.

-Creo que esta, como las noches anteriores, no podré dormir decentemente.

Riendo Hermione dijo:

-Según mis cálculos más lo que anoche escuché decirle Harry a Ron y Bill, no dormirás en las próximas…mmm….Bueno, simplemente no dormirás.

Más risas.

-¡Vaya! Veo que ya estas lista- decía Nandini entrando.

-Mas que lista- decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante.

-Perfecto, porque Harry ya esta impaciente. Ha amenazado con mandar a todos al diablo y subir a encerrarse contigo.

-Que te dije- le decía una Hermione divertidísima.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Ginny decidió que era el momento de bajar; sin embargo, cuando iba cruzando la puerta, algo inesperado ocurrió. La visión de ginny se oscureció mientras varias imágenes sin sentido, que antes eran borrosas, galoparon frente a ella. Ginny se sintió mareada y confusa. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y el piso se sacudió bajo sus pies, viéndose en la obligación de encontrar donde apoyarse para no caer.

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Hermione alarmada.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Nandini con preocupación.

La pelirroja asintió con los ojos cerrados.

-Perfectamente.- su voz ronca y queda. Le costaba respirar. Sentía que se asfixiaba.

-No- dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras ella y Nandini le ayudaban a sentarse.-Tu no estas bien.

-Estas pálida- le dijo Nandini.

-Estoy bien- repitió la pelirroja.-Sólo fue un mareo y…-hizo una pausa no sabiendo como explicar el malestar que la perturbaba, ya que ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le había pasado.

Todas aquellas imágenes… Sabía que ya había pasado por la misma experiencia, pero nunca había visto tales imágenes tan nítidas, siempre todas estas fueron borrosas... le resultaba difícil comprender. Entender...¡Santo Dios¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

-Creo que será lo mejor. Harry debe saber lo que le esta pasando- le decía Hermione a Nandini. Pues mientras Ginny se hacía preguntas y se respondía a sí misma sobre lo que le acababa de pasar, sus dos amigas habían tomado la decisión de que era necesario suspenderlo todo.

Al escucharlas decir aquello, Ginny salió de su trance.

-Ni se les ocurra.- les dijo.

Nandini se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Pero Ginny, no estás bien.- le dijo la morocha.

-Estoy perfectamente, ya se los dije.

-Pues no lo parece- decía Hermione- Tu semblante dice todo lo contrario.

-Cosas tuyas. – refunfuño- Estoy perfectamente bien, miren- se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos para demostrarles que era verdad lo que decía. Cosa que era verdad. Ginny ya estaba mejor.- Así que no veo el caso de alarmar a Harry por nada.

-Pero…

-Hermione, estoy bien…- dijo Ginny con la voz segura. Podía ver la angustia de su amiga por ella, y se sintió terriblemente afortunada por tener una amiga como ella y Nandini.

-Esta bien, no insistiré, pero si veo que vuelve a ocurrir algo como esto, se lo diré a Harry y no me importa si te enojas.

Con una sonrisa, Ginny le dijo:

No volverá a pasar- haciendo una pausa y mirando a sus dos amigas añadió:- Gracias. A las dos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Nunca creí que te volvería a ver en ese plan.- le decía un divertido Ron a un impaciente Harry.

Harry dejó de ir y venir sólo para mirar a su **mejor amigo** fulminante.

-No es gracioso.- le dijo.

-No, no lo es.- Realmente el pelirrojo sabía como exasperar a su mejor amigo.

Harry contó hasta diez tratando de relajarse. No tenía caso enojarse por una insignificancia, pues acababa de reconciliarse con Ron, y por lo tanto…

-Debo parecer un completo idiota- dijo Harry- Se supone que ya pase por esto y con la misma bruja (en el buen sentido de la palabra)- Se vio en la necesidad de explicar, aunque Ron no captó nada pues estaba muy entretenido mirando a un chico rubio conversando con algunos importantes invitados.

-No entiendo porqué le han invitado.- decía con el ceño fruncido.

Harry miró en la misma dirección.

-Es un buen amigo mío y de Ginny.- simplemente dijo, aunque sabía que eso podía molestar a Ron, pero para arreglar cualquier mal entendido agregó:- Ginny se empeñó a invitarlo, dijo algo sobre hacer que se junte con Nandini y no se que cosas…

Ron lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo

-¿El que?

-Hermione. Ella estaba empecinada a juntar a Draco con Nandini, pero yo me negué y ella prometió no entrometerse en ese asunto, sin embargo…

-Ha enredado a Ginny para que haga de cupido…-dijo Harry en un suspiro.- Creo que mataré a Hermione por esto.

-No si antes no lo hago yo.

Ambos empezaron a reír.

-Por cierto¿de dónde ha salido toda esta gente?

Harry miró en torno fijando sus hermosas esmeraldas en los mas de doscientos invitados.

-No tengo ni la menor idea.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No conozco ni a la mitad de los que han venido. ¿Tu?

-Nada- dijo- pero supongo que mi Hermy, Fleur y Nandini, sí.

-Ya veo- dijo Harry con algo de malestar.

Cuando Ginny le dijo que necesitaba ayuda para organizar una gran fiesta en tan poco tiempo, estuvo de acuerdo con que Hermione y Nandini intervinieran, sin embargo, cuando Hermione dijo que necesitaban **refuerzos extremos, **no creyó que llamarían a Fleur.

-¿Desde cuando Hermione y Fleur son tan amigas?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-No son amigas, pero se frecuentaban bastante en el pasado.- dijo y Harry pudo ver que aparecía una arruga en la frente de su amigo.

Sabía que cuando él mencionaba **pasado **se refería al tiempo en que Hermione fue una Malfoy.

-Cielos, Harry! Esto te saldrá un ojo de la cara.

-Mejor dicho: dos, querido gemelo.

-El caso es que saldrá desplumado- dijo Fred

-Y eso gracias nuestra dulce cuñadita- dijo George.

Ron los miró fulminantes.

-No se metan con Hermione.- les advirtió.

Los gemelos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Y quien la menciono?- pregunto Fred- ¿lo hiciste tú, Foerge?

-No- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿Y tu Gred?

-Tampoco.

-No se hagan los payasos y hablen con seriedad- les recriminó su hermano.

-Creo que el pequeñín Ron ha dicho que hablemos en serio.

-Pero, nosotros nunca hablamos en serio, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Harry estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no burlarse de Ron, pero era algo casi imposible no hacerlo, sobre todo si eran Fred y George los que jodían.

-Ustedes dos par de F$#&$…- Ron comenzó a decir un montón de palabras malas (que esta autora, no escribirá), mientras sus orejas se ponían más y más rojas, hasta que ya parecían que echaban humo.

- No sé si, tú, George, te habrás dado cuanta que Hermione no es nuestra única cuñada.

-Por su puesto que desde luego que sí, pero hay algunos lentos que no lo han hecho.-dijo George. Y mirando a Ron añadió- Existe una misteriosa rubia que se conoce a más de la mitad de los invitados- explicó.

-¡Ah! Y por cierto, allá está.- dijo Fred señalando con la cabeza hacia un grupo de hambrientos magos solteros rodeando a la bella Fleur Weasley.

Ron y Harry miraron hacia donde los gemelos fijaban sus ojos.

-Bill esta que arroja fuego por los ojos- dijo Goerge.

-Creo que nuestro querido hermano mayor necesita un poco de alegría¿Qué dices si vamos a alegrarlo?- le preguntó a su gemelo.

-Me parece muy buena idea querido hermano.

-Entonces, vamos.

-Vamos.

Y comenzaron a alejarse, sin embargo…

-Por cierto, pequeño Ronnie…

-No era necesario que…

-Usaras ese lenguaje…

-Con nosotros, así que…

-Te recomendamos que te fijes muy bien lo que vas a comer o…

-beber, porque…

-Tendrá nuestra huella- finalizaron al unísono.

Ron se quedó de una sola pieza, y tragando duro dijo:

-Si no me castran, me envenenan…

Harry ya no lo pudo soportar más y empezó a reírse como un loco….

¡Ay! Ese par… si que sabían como hacer que uno se distraiga por unos momentos.

Y hablando de gemelos¿dónde estaban sus hijos?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡No, quieto!

-Pica.

-Sí, ya sé que pica, pero no te lo puedes quitar.

-Pica…

-Jarod, Matt tiene razón…

-Esto pica- concluyó Sirius la frase por su hermano.

-Pica, pica, pica, pica…-Matt.

Jarod suspiró resignado. Sus tres hermanos estaban pataleando por llevar puesto esos trajes tan elegantes. A él tampoco le gustaba, pero no podía hacer nada mientras durara la fiesta, mucho más siendo él y sus hermanos los encargados de acompañar a mamita hasta el altar que se había construido para el casamiento.

Jarod estaba bastante entusiasmado con estos hechos, pues sabía perfectamente que sus papás no estaban fingiendo, además, tío Ron le había dicho algo que, a parte de hacerle sonrojar, le había hecho muy feliz.

_"-¿Sabes por qué tus padres se encierran y no salen después de un rato? _

_-¿Por qué pelean? _

_Ron sacudió la cabeza. _

_-No.-dijo- Ellos se encierran porque…-hizo una pausa queriendo encontrar las palabras que deseaba decir sin tener que ser severo. ¡Ah! Entonces se acordó de algo- Tú ya sabes como se hacen los bebes¿verdad?- Jarod asintió sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían- Pues bien, tus padres cuando se encierran están haciendo eso._"

Bien. Ya no dudaba que sus papas ahora sí se querían.

-Pica, pica, pica, pica…

-Jarod, Jarod, hasta cuando tendremos q soportar la pica- pica- le preguntaba Sirius.

-Pica, pica…

-mmm!- Jarod se quedó pensando.

-pica…

-Hasta que termine la fiesta – anunció Alec entrando al salón acompañado de un pequeño niño y tres lindas niñas, dos de las cuales se mostraban amistosas.

Los gemelos lo miraron con caras de susto.

-Y eso cuanto es?

Alec se encongió de hombros.

-No sé- dijo- pero mi mamá dice que será toda el día y que por eso debo cuidar a mi hermana.

-Pica, pica, pica…

-James, me puede cuidar- decía Hamy brincando hacia el niño a quien reconocía perfectamente por su aspecto ordenado, no, bueno, al menos estaba mejor presentable que Sirius. Pero si hablamos de ordenados, Jarod, estaba impecable, aunque, bueno, su cabello estaba un tanto desordenado, pero no importaba mucho, porque igual estaba bastante lindo , así que por ello, Prudence decidió que cuando fuera grande como su mamá, Jarod debía ser su novio. Por otra parte, Jarod que también vio muy bonita a Prudence, se decía que cuando fuera grande debía "hacer hijitos" con ella. Pero volviendo a James y Hamy…

-Estas muy guapo.- le dijo coquetamente mientras se colgaba de su brazo.

James quiso salir corriendo del salón, pero hacer eso sería como hacer entender que le tenía miedo. Y James no le tenía miedo a nadie, porque era un Potter y … y…. por lo tanto no le tenía miedo a ninguna niña, mucho menos a Hamy!

Una niña de cabello castaño rubio y ojos color miel se acercó a los gemelos y a Hamy justo para escuchar cuando Sirius decía:

-Yo soy más lindo.

-Eres horrible.

Sirius se volteó a mirar con el ceño fruncido a Andrómeda Lupin.

-Si yo soy horrible, tu…tu eres horrible también.

-Entonces son dos horribles- le susurró James a Hamy, que asintió.

-Pica, pica, PICA!!!!!

-Sirius! Eso no se le dice a una niña- le criticó Jarod.

-Ella empezó- se defendió.

-Dije la verdad.

-Yo también lo dije!

Y ambos al mirarse parecían echar chispas por los ojos.

Silencio.

Por otro lado, mientras este par se echaban miradas fulminantes, un pequeño niño se deshacía de ciertas molestas prendas, y al finalizar con una voz de profundo alivio dijo:

-Ya no pica.

El duelo de miradas y los espectadores de aquella escena se volvieron hacia él, solo para ver el espectáculo mucho peor que este presentaba.

Las niñas se sonrojaron dando un gritito de sorpresa y se cubrieron los ojos con las manos, mientras que los niños empezaron a reírse a todo pulmón. Todos menos, Jarod, que exasperado puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡¿Por qué a mi?!- exclamó con los brazos hacia el cielo. Luego, recobrando la postura de hermano mayor le ordenó a Matt que se pusiera la ropa que se había quitado.

-No- fue la respuesta.

-Ponte la ropa-le decía amenazante mientras avanzaba hacia él.

-No- Matt era todo un desafiante cabezotas. Retrocedía sin apartar la mirada de su hermano mayor, cuyos ojos azul verdosos echaban chispas.

-Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Alec dispuesto a unirse a la casería que Jarod iba a comenzar.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza- Esto es algo entre "mi hermano" y yo- decía decidido a todo con tal de dejar a Matt presentable como debía estar.

-Jarod, Jarod, no me atrapas.- decía Matt.

-Eso lo veremos.

Y en seguida, Matt se echó a correr por todo el saloncito con toda la intención de salir de ahí.

-No lo dejen salir- Gritaba Jarod adivinando las intenciones de su hermano- Y tu…¡Ven!

Tremendo alboroto que se formo. Las niñas gritaban, los niños reían y Matt… Matt estaba a punto de matar a su hermano mayor del coraje, hasta que…

-¡Aja! Te tengo.

Atrapado, Matt pataleó para librarse de él, pero Jarod era mucho mas fuerte y grande.

-¡No!

-Te tienes que poner la ropa.

-No, pica!

-Lo sé, pero si no quieres que papá y mamá se molesten, será mejor que te pongas la ropa.

-No quiero.

-Si no lo haces, te encierro en un baúl oscuro con llave y no sales- le amenazó, sin embargo, en vez de asustarse, Matt se mostró tranquilo, pero mucho mas rebelde.

-No me importa.

Jarod dio un grito exasperado. Si fuera por él le daba un puñete por lo rebelde y obstinado que era.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se escuchó una suave voz aparentemente severa.

Los niños se volvieron hacia la entrada solo para ver a Ginny Potter incrédula ante la escena.

-Mamá!- dijo Matt librándose de Jarod y corriendo hacia ella.

-Matt¿Qué ha pasado con tu ropa?

-Se la a quitado.- explicó Jarod.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que pica- dijo el pequeño, a lo que los otros niños le dieron la razón.

-¡Oh, cariño! Aún así esa no era razón para que te la quites.

-¿No?

-No.

-Pero pica.

Ginny suspiró. A veces resultaba bastante molesto tratar con Matt, era tan cabezota como su padre que cuando se empecinaba en algo, no descansaba hasta conseguirlo. Ginny sonrió al recordar que ese pequeño diablillo no era el único cabezota de la prole. Los gemelos también lo eran, aunque no tanto como lo era Jarod y el mismo Matt. Quizá era por eso era que estos dos últimos chocaban constantemente, porque ambos eran un par de rebeldes y obstinados. En conclusión, sus cuatros tesoros eran tan cabezotas como su padre, y para que negarlo, ella también era otra. Por eso, tal vez solo por eso, ella no iba a ser tan fácil de vencer.

Suspiró.

-Hagamos algo cielo- le decía mirándole a los ojos.- ¿Qué pasaría si te prometo que no te va a picar, ni nada por el estilo?

Matt la miró con recelo.

Ginny enarcó una ceja ante esa actitud. Matt ya no era el bebé tímido de antes.

-No quiero ropa que pique- le decía él.

-Okay, cariño. Ya sé que no quieres, pero repito- se armaba de paciencia- ¿Qué pasaría si te prometo que ya no picará? Te pondrías la ropa- Matt puso carita de "_no creo que no pique_", así que Ginny decidió usar un viejo truco con él:- ¿Me quieres?- el pequeño asintió- ¿Cuánto?

-Mucho.

-¿Sólo mucho?

-No. Te quiero de aquí hasta el cielo.- dicho esto se lanzó sobre su madre, abrazándola y llenándola de besos.

Jarod rodó los ojos exasperado. No podía creer lo que ese enano bodoque estaba haciendo. Luego ajustaría cuentas con él.

-¡Aish¡Qué bonito!- decía Hermione. Estaba tan sensible por su estado, que escenas como esa hacían que le dieran ganas de llorar.

Nandini, que había entrado con ella y Ginny tras el alboroto que se podía oír hasta el recibidor, le entregó un fino pañuelo de seda que bordado con hilos de oro su nombre. Hermione lo recibió con un atragantado gracias; se secó la pequeña lagrima rebelde que se le había escapado, y luego…luego se sonó la nariz con un estruendoso ruido, provocando la risotada de los niños.

Sonrojada, Hermione les sonrió un poco avergonzada.

-Ven amor, ponte la ropa.- le decía Ginny volviendo a concentrar su atención con su hijo.

-¿No va a picar?

-No cariño, no va a picar. Tía Hermy hará un hechizo para que no pique.

-Yo quiero que tu lo hagas.

-No amor. No puedo hacer magia, todavía.- Dijo sintiéndose un poco inútil.

-Ah…

Y mientras hablaban, Ginny fue vistiendo al niño.

Debido a su estado, la magia en Hermione no era confiable, así que la encargada de hacer que los trajes de los niños no sean molestos fue Nandini.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio a Ginny salir al jardín con los niños. Estaba preciosa, más de lo que de por sí ya era.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y con los ojos brillándole de felicidad, ginny caminó hacia Harry sin perder el contacto visual que los unía. Daba la impresión que para la pareja, los demás no existían (excepto sus hijos), que solo eran ellos dos y el amor que se tenían.

Radiante, harry la recibió con un abrazo y luego procedió a besarla. Fue suave pero intenso; lento, pero electrizante.

La ceremonia dio comienzo una vez que Harry decidió dejar de besar a Ginny.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_-"…Te amaré hasta que el último aliento abandone mi cuerpo, y por toda la eternidad después de eso" _

Nandini repasaba palabra a palabra aquel último voto pronunciado por Harry y Ginny al contraer nupcias por segundas vez.

Estaba feliz por ellos, sobre todo por Ginny que debido a la injusticia y egoísmo de su hermano, estuvo alejada de su familia durante tres largos años. Suspiró. Se preguntó¿Cómo estaría su hermano? Volvió a suspirar. Sentía lástima por él, porque a pesar de todo el sí amaba de verdad a Ginny.

Otro suspiro.

Sin embargo, eso no justificaba lo que había hecho con ella. Afortunadamente, Ginny había recobrado la memoria a tiempo y había regresado a su casa, lo había encontrado todo patas arriba; el esposo a punto de casarse con otra, y con los hijos casi abandonados por él (según Ginny), pero felizmente con su vuelta, todo volvió a la normalidad, hasta mejor.

Ahora Harry y Ginny se casaban por segunda vez. Ella finalmente dio su brazo a torcer después de hacerle sufrir un poquitin. En fin, el caso es que ahora estaban juntos y felices. Felices. Esa palabra parecía que se negaba a ser parte de su vida. A pesar de lo mucho que quería a su amiga de la alegría que sentía por ella, no pudo evitar sentir envidia, pues aquella felicidad, la deseaba para sí junto al hombre que amaba. Sí, amor. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Draco Malfoy¿para qué negarlo? Se enamoró de él como nunca creyó. Al principio había sido solo una fuerte atracción, pero luego… la convivencia del día a día, le hizo ver que era mucho más que eso. Se asustó,. Se supone que no podía amarlo, puesto que para ella el único amor de su vida "Paúl", el padre de sus hijos lo había sido todo. Pero después de ponerse a pensar en todo y cada una de lo ocurrido en el transcurso de su vida, de sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta que había varias formas de amar.

Pero Paúl estaba muerto, y Draco no, así que lo mejor era tratar de rehacer su vida y que mejor que con el delicioso rubio.

_"Pero el no me quiere"- _pensó.

Sabía que estaba en la fiesta y que estaba rondando por ahí entre los invitados, "_seguramente queriéndome evitar_…", y se dijo además, que no lo culpaba, porque en su lugar, cualquier otro habría hecho lo mismo en cuanto se enterara de la doble vida que llevó durante su matrimonio.

Otro suspiro.

Pensó en sus hijos y a los peligros a los que los estaba exponiendo. No era justo para ellos ir de un lado a otro mendigando ayuda. La madriguera había sido el último lugar donde se estaban quedando, pero, obviamente incómoda por causar tantas molestias, Nandini estaba decidida a pedirle a Jeffrey que la dejara regresar a la mansión Marshall

-¡Mami, mami! Tengo calor.- llegaba Paúl corriendo hasta ella sacándola de sus pensamientos. Nandini lo miró con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes calor?- el pequeño asintió.- Muy bien, creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto- dijo despojándolo de la túnica y dejándolo únicamente en pantalón y camisa. En agradecimiento, el pequeño Paúl le obsequió un beso a su madre y cuando ya se iba decidió quedarse cuando vio a alguien a quien quería muchísimo.

-Draco!- dijo estallando de emoción y lanzándose hacia él.

Nandini se tensó al verlo, y se puso bastante nerviosa cuando lo vio alzando a su hijo y caminar con él hacia ella. ¡Dios mio¿Qué hacer?

-Hola campeón¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien¿tú?

-Bien, aunque extrañándolos.

-Prue y yo también te extrañamos.

-¿ A, si?- El pequeño asintió.

-Y mi mamá también.- dijo señalando a Nandini.

Nandini se sonrojó de pies a cabeza sin saber a donde mirar. Draco sonrió encantadoramente al ver esto y dijo.

-Yo también la he extrañado mucho.

Nandini lo miró sorprendida sin saber como reaccionar o esperar de esa declaración.

Draco bajo al pequeño Paúl al suelo y le pidió de favor que vaya a jugar con su amigo Matt que al parecer se estaba achicharrando con la gruesa túnica que llevaba puesta.

Una vez Nandini y Draco se quedaron solos. Se formó un tenso silencio. Ninguno sabía que decir, bueno, Nandini no sabía que decir, Draco sí, pero por alguna razón sintió como si el gato le hubiese comido la lengua.

Ante tanto silencio, nandini nerviosa decidió marcharse, pero Draco la detuvo cuando descubrió lo que pretendía hacer.

-No te vayas por favor- le pidió.

-Yo…me tengo que ir…

-Por favor- le insistió. Nandini habría deseado poder escapar de ahí, echarse a correr y esconderse debajo de alguna piedra o algo, pero al fin y al cabo no estar cerca de él y esa mirada de niño bueno, pero no, se quedó ahí plantada como un árbol incapaz de moverse por sí sola.

Asintió, y luego, sin percatarse de lo que pasaba por quedarse prendida de los brillosos ojos grises de Draco, se dejó arrastrar por él hasta la parte posterior del jardín, ahí, sin dar explicación ni ningún tipo de excusa, la besó.

Ella sorprendida se quedó helada, pero luego, poco a poco, al sentir la humedad de Draco en sus labios, su lengua abriéndose paso entre sus dientes y recorriendo cada rincón suyo con suma suavidad y ternura, le correspondió. Sus manos se elevaron hacia su nuca, primero recorriendo desde sus brazos hacia sus hombros y finalmente deteniéndose ahí. Draco gruño al sentir aquella caricia, que al parecer, Nandini había olvidado que era un punto muy sensible. Draco aferró el delicado y delgado cuerpo de Nandini , lo estrechó mucho más al suyo, al punto que ella sintió su dura erección pegada a su vientre. Ella gimió y deseó en ese mismo momento que Draco le hiciera el amor.

Draco gruñó de frustración al no poder complacerla, pues sabía lo que deseaba., ya que él también lo quería. Se separó ligeramente de ella, pero no deshizo el abrazo. La tuvo bien sujeta por la cintura, algo que ella agradeció de sobremanera porque sentía que si él la soltaba caería.

Se miraron a los ojos sin pronunciar palabra, pues no era necesario, por el momento, pero sabían que debían hablar, sabían que tenían que aclarar muchas cosas antes de tomar alguna decisión.

-Draco…

-Fui un tonto- dijo tratando de convencerse, más a sí mismo que a Nandini- No sé lo que me pasó, pero… pero te juro que nunca quise herirte. No lo haría, jamás lo haría.- ella lo miraba sin saber que decir. Trataba de hablar pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido.

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname.- le decía mientras la estrechaba más contra su propio cuerpo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte. Yo comprendo que hayas reaccionado como lo hiciste, después de todo yo me comporté como una cualqui…

-Shhh!- dijo colocando una dedo sobre sus labios.

-Pero…

-Actuaste así por amor, y eso es entendible. Te obligaron a casarte con alguien al que no amabas y que para el peor de los colmos te maltrataba. –, hizo una pausa- Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo si me hubiera encontrado en tu lugar.

-Yo amaba a Paúl. De verdad que lo amaba, y mientras estaba con él me sentía segura. Fuerte, pero cuando él murió… cuando él…

Y se echó a llorar abrazándose a Draco. Él le acarició el pelo y la espalda.

-El ahora está muerto…

-Lo sé- dijo secándose las lagrimas.- Al principio me costó aceptar su muerte - hizo una pausa y añadió- Pero ahora las cosas son distintas…- decía- Tengo unos hijos preciosos a los que amo con todo mi ser y … - quería decirle que lo amaba, pero se contuvo. Porque sabía que el rubio no sentía lo mismo por ella, pero la verdad era otra y ella no lo sabía. Draco la amaba y quería decírselo, porque sabía que Nandini sentía algo especial por él. Tal vez no era amor, pero Draco sabía que ella le tenía cariño.

-Nandini, escúchame… hay algo que tienes que saber.- Yo… yo… Cásate conmigo- le dijo finalmente.

Sorprendida, Nandini lo miró como si acabara de hacerle una broma.

-¿Qué?

-Que te cases conmigo,- y haciendo otra pausa añadió- Quiero darle a los niños mi apellido como si yo fuera el padre.

Silencio. Los ojos de Nandini comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

-¿Estas bromeando?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Pues…, no sé. Es decir, tu… simplemente no puedes estar diciendo esto en serio, mis hijos… tu…., además, una vez me dijiste que no pensabas volver a casarte y mucho menos…

-Eso fue antes de que te conociera.- Nandini abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de inmediato la cerró porque la verdad no sabía que decir.- Te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti.

Esta vez, Nandini abrió la boca de lo sorpresa ante tamaña declaración. Sintió que ya no podía contener las lagrimas y para el colmo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Me amas?- dijo con la voz queda.

-Sí- dijo draco con firmeza y seguridad. Y luego procedió a besarla para convencerla de lo que decía era verdad. La besó, se besaron hasta que sus labios comenzaron dolerles y hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarles.

-¿Cómo ..¿Cuándo es que tú…?

Lo que Nandini quería preguntar era Cómo se había enamorado de ella y desde cuando.

-No lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Sólo sé que desperté un día y descubrí que el despertar contigo era lo que le faltaba a mi vida para sentirme lleno. – sonrió ante lo dicho, pues nunca creyó que diría algo tan cursi, pero cierto como lo que acababa de decir.- Pero, créeme, te amo, y… si no me equivoco tú también me amas, o al menos debes sentir algún cariño por mi.

No, no se equivocaba, Nandini lo amaba, pero¿acaso era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo¿la amaba? Sus ojos. Nandini tenía que mirarle a los ojos para descubrir la verdad. Bien dicen que los ojos es el reflejo del alma. Los ojos de Draco brillaban de manera especial, brillaban con anhelo y deseo. Amor. Había amor en su mirada. Draco la amaba, de verdad que la amaba.

Ella asintió, dejando que las lágrimas empaparan su rostro. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Se abrazó a él con una necesidad desesperada. Se aferró a su cuerpo a su calor, y luego… luego lo besó. Y ahí, pegada junto a su boca le decía "Te amo, te amo, te amo…" sintiéndose satisfecho y feliz Draco la besó con el alma.

Se besaron en un ardiente y calido intercambio de pasiones que develaban el amor que se tenían.

-Eso quiere decir que aceptas casarte conmigo- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa, pues ya sabía el significado del beso de Nandini.

-Sí.

Se volvieron a besar como si de ello dependiera la vida.

-Pues me alegro, de lo contrario, creo que habría tenido que secuestrarte y obligarte a hacerlo.

Nandini comenzó a reír de buena gana, y una vez que dejó de reír, Draco la besó con ternura.

-Nandini - ella lo miró-, donde queda tu habitación.

Sonriendo, ella le dio un manotazo.

-¡Tonto!

-¡Que!- dijo con inocencia.

Ambos rieron y se volvieron a besar sin percatarse siquiera que un par de chismosas los estaban observando.

-Creo que… hemos hecho un buen trabajo- decía una de ellas mirando aquella escena con alegría. De verdad que estaba feliz, porque una buena amiga y un buen tipo como Draco merecían estar juntos y ser felices como ella lo era junto a su marido.

-Creo que sí. Pero dime algo, de verdad no te incomoda verlos juntos, es decir, hasta hace poco estabas casada con él- le decía Ginny a Hermione.

Con un suspiro, Hermione le dijo:

-Debería, pero no. La verdad es que no me siento nada molesta ni incomoda ni nada por el estilo por eso. Tal vez sienta nostalgia porque Draco, a pesar de lo que todos piensan, es una persona maravillosa con la que se puede conversar sin aburrirte y pasar un agradable momento.- esto último lo dijo con doble intención, que Ginny captó inmediatamente y sonrió divertida.

-Que mi hermano ni te escuche decir eso.

-¿Qué es lo que no debo escuchar?- se oyó una vos por detrás de las dos, que se sobresaltaron.

-Nos vuelvas a hacer eso!- le grito Ginny¿acaso quieres matarnos de un susto?

-Debería- dijo Harry que llegó junto a él- Creo que es lo más ideal después de lo que hicieron.

Ginny lo miró fulminante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le espetó.

-A eso- dijo Ron apuntando con un dedo en dirección a Nandini y a Draco que seguían besándose.

-¿Qué hay con eso?- preguntó Ginny con inocencia.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ron añadió:

-Pues, que cierta persona me prometió no intervenir en cierto lío de parejas, sin embargo, lo hizo, claro que no directamente, pero lo hizo¿Quieres que te diga quien fue su cómplice?

Sonrojada, Ginny puso puchero ofendido y se fue junto a Harry que también mostraba una actitud sería.

-¿Tú también me vas a regañar? – le preguntó.

-Pienso castigarte- le dijo serio- Creo que te vendría bien un par de zurras, pero he decidido que la mejor forma de castigarte, es suspender nuestra luna de miel.

Ginny lo miró con incrédula,.

-¿No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Muy enserio.

Ginny frunció el ceño, y luego, tomando una postura pensante y desafiante, terminó diciendo.

-Si es lo que quieres. Total, la desesperada no soy yo, digo, puedo prescindir del sexo por un buen tiempo, en cambio tú, bueno, todos los hombres en general- dijo mirando también a su hermano- Necesitan de "eso" para sobrevivir¿verdad, amiga?

Hermione que abochornada por el regaño de su marido, inmediato entendió el mensaje de su amiga y cuñada, y asintiendo dijo.

-Sí, creo que a mi también me vendrá bien un descanso.

Harry y Ron que eran lo interesados en castigar un poquito a sus esposas, terminaron siendo los castigados.

-¿Saben algo, chicas?- No tienen porqué tomarse tan enserio lo que hemos dicho. Sólo fue una pequeña broma- dijo Harry- ¿Verdad?- le preguntó a su amigo.

Este asintió.

-Si, sin embargo, yo no fui el que dije que iba a castigar mi esposa.

-Gracias por tu ayuda.- le dijo Harry.

-De nada. Hermy, yo no pienso castigarte,.

-Pero me hiciste avergonzar, sólo porque ayudé a dos amigos a estar juntos.

-Si, bueno, perdón…

-Nunca me había sentido tan ofendida, Ronald Weasley, y dudo mucho que pueda perdonarte.

-Pero…pero si no…

-Ah! Y mejor me voy a descansar porque todo esto me ha puesto mal.

-¿Te sientes mal¿Qué te duele¿Quieres que llame a Eliot?

-Lo que quiero – decía Hermione- Es que no me molestes.- Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró por falta de palabras. Hermione empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa, y Ron la siguió, pero luego ella se detuvo y se dio media vuelta solo para decirle- Voy a echarle llave a la puerta, así que te sugiero que busques donde pasar lo noche, porque en mi cama no lo harás.

Lívido, Ron se volvió hacia Harry señalándolo,

-Todo esto por tu causa. No sé lo que harás, pero arreglaras este asunto para que yo regrese a mi cama, de lo contrario, haré que me hagas compañía- le amenazó Ron.

-Genial!- exclamó Harry molesto- Acabo de reconciliarme con mi amigo de toda la vida y ya vuelvo a pelear con él por una tontería como esa- miró a Ginny- ¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?

Ella lo miró con las cejas enarcadas, bastante divertida.

-Creo que también tendrás que buscarte un lugar donde dormir.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No estarás hablando en serio¿verdad?

Mordiéndose coquetamente el labio, Ginny le respondió:

-Eso depende.- Harry la miró con suspicacia. Se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndola más contra sí.

-Exactamente, depende de que?

Ella comenzó a jugar con la solapa del traje masculino, mientras lo miraba coquetamente.

-¡Mmm! No sé¿Tú que sugieres?

Él lanzó una potente carcajada. Ginny sonreía mientras pasaba sus manos sobre los pectorales de su marido, sus brazos... Harry dejó de reír para mirarla intensamente.

-¿Estaría bien un beso?

-¡Mmm! Podría ser…

-Ah, bueno…¡mmm¿Qué tal si lo intento?

Y comenzó a bajar la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras Ginny se acomodaba en sus brazos, cerrando completamente los ojos y abriendo la boca para recibirlo, pero un barullo formado en el jardín hizo que Harry se viera obligado a abrir un poco los ojos para ver lo que sucedía.

-¿Pero que diablos…?- dijo desconcertadamente divertido.

Ginny que se había quedado esperando, reaccionó ante su comentario, lo miró, y vio que tenía una expresión incrédula, así que decidió mirar hacia la misma dirección, solo para descubrir que un pequeño niño pelirrojo corría por todo el jardín completamente desnudo.

-¡Oh, no! Otra vez no!…¡Matt!

0o0o0o0o0o0

15 de Septiembre.

Dos semanas después de la boda de Harry y Ginny, les llegaba el turno a Draco y Nandini. La celebración de la boda no fue un gran acontecimiento social, pues los novios prefirieron una boda pequeña e intima. Desde luego, los Potter y el clan Weasley asistieron, así como algunos amigos que Harry y Draco frecuentaban, y uno que otro que Draco consideraba un amigo. También asistieron personas del ministerio, a los que Draco invitó sólo por cortesía.

A pesar de que Nandini se veía preciosísima y feliz, había una pequeña sombra gris de tristeza que opacaba esa felicidad, pues a Nandini le hacía falta la presencia de alguien muy querido para ser completamente feliz.

A pesar de todo, Jeffrey era su hermano, y lo quería y lo necesitaba a su lado. Draco le había dicho que le enviara una invitación, pero ciertamente, Nandini no creyó que fuera prudente hacerlo, pues a su boda irían los Potter y los Weasley. Sería como encerrarlo en una cueva de caníbales hambrientos.

Aún así, Draco le envió una invitación a Jefrrey con él único propósito de darle un poquito de felicidad a Nandini, pero para eso tuvo que hablar con Harry primero.

-Es tu fiesta, tu boda, tu decides, yo no puedo hacer nada para prohibírtelo.

-Mira, yo sé que lo que más quieres es matarlo.

-Quiero torturarlo y luego matarlo- le dijo Harry.

-Okay, ya, pero… por esta, sólo por esta vez no podrías guardarte esos sentimientos…

Harry se quedó brevemente en silencio. Bien, Harry sabía que Draco adoraba a Nandini, y que era por ella que se había tomado la molestia de buscarlo y pedirle ese favor de No VIOLENCIA en el día de su boda. Pero si ese Marshall lo provocaba… ahí sí que lo pondría con un pié en el mas allá.

-Creo, que puedo hacer el intento, pero…

-Perfecto!

-Pero que quede claro que lo haré solo por ese día, si después de eso lo sigo viendo en mi camino, te prometo que no me importará nada.

-No creo que haya otra oportunidad- le aseguró Draco.- Sólo una cosa, más

-¿Cuál?- Harry lo miraba con las cejas enarcadas.

-Trata de que tu hijo Matt no vuelva a hacer una exhibición como la del otro día.

Harry rió a carcajadas.

-Despreocúpate, no volverá a pasar.

Y ambos lanzaron una sonora carcajada.

Así quedaron. Ya dependía del mismo Jeffrey Marshall asistir o no la boda.

Y Harry esperaba sinceramente que no lo hiciera.

Y todo iba de maravilla. El día transcurría perfectamente bien, la fiesta después de la ceremonia estaba en su punto. Había baile, comida y entretenimiento, etc, etc, etc... y Harry ya comenzaba a relajarse ante la notable ausencia de Jeffrey. Sin embargo, pasó.

Jeffrey llegó a la fiesta.

En el ambiente se creo una atmósfera de tensión. Todos observaban a Jeffrey avanzar hacia Nandini con paso seguro mientras observaba a cada uno de los presentes. Parecía desafiarlos, sin embargo, para Jeffrey todos ellos eran nadie, excepto por dos personas aparte de su hermana.

Se trataba de una pareja de esposos, que felices de la vida, habían estado danzando en la pista e baile, hasta que lo vieron entrar.

Harry se puso tenso, pues sabía quien era Jeffrey Marshall. La primera y única vez que lo vio fue hace varios meses, cuando por esas cosas del destino, estuvo a punto de atropellar a su propio hijo. Esa, fue también la primera vez que vio al menor de los Potter.

Ginny temiendo que Harry fuera contra él, se abrazó a su cuerpo mientras le decía que recordara su conversación con Draco. Lo mismo intentaba hacer Hermione, cuando Ron supo quien era el extraño que había irrumpido en la fiesta. Ron tenía ganas de romperle la cara. "_Por favor, Ron, no hagas nada ¿Sí? Por Nandini…_" . solo porque se trataba de Nandini, porque era su hermano, Ron se contuvo.

Pero el asunto aquí era otro. Jeffrey, tenía tres motivos por el qué estar en esa fiesta. Tampoco pretendía quedarse todo el tiempo que esta durara. No. Jeffrey quería pedirle a su hermana una disculpa, ya que la última vez que se vieron pelearon, y para el colmo él se atrevió a levantarle la mano. Nandini se lo perdonaría, estaba seguro, así que hablaría con ella, se disculparía, la saludaría y la felicitaría tal como le corresponde como hermano que era. También se despediría de ella porque pensaba volver a España para ya no regresar. Por otra parte, también deseaba hablar con Ginny y pedirle una disculpa por todo. Nunca había sido su intención lastimarla del modo que lo hizo. Es verdad actuó de manera egoísta y posesiva, pero tenía sus motivos, uno de ellos era que la amaba con locura, y la otra..bien, ese motivo, él no se lo develaría, pues el encargado de eso sería Harry Potter, pues deseaba decirle todo a él, los motivos por los que retuvo a Ginny consigo durante tanto tiempo.

-Jeffrey, No lo hagas, por favor - le dijo Nandini cuando supo de las intenciones de su hermano- No te busques problemas..

-Tengo que hablar con ellos- le dijo y entonces se puso de pie.

Ya habían hablado y aclarado todo. Tal como Jeffrey lo supuso su hermana le había perdonado y le había dicho que no le guardaba ningún rencor. Sin embargo, cuando Jeffrey le dijo que tenía que hablar con "Gabrielle" y con Harry, Nandini le suplicó que no lo hiciera, pero él ya había tomado una decisión.

-Jeffrey…

-Tranquila, no armaré un escándalo. - y comenzó a dirigirse hacia los Potter.

Por otro lado, Ginny podía sentir como los músculos de Harry se ponían cada vez más rígidos conforme Jeffrey daba un paso hacia ellos. No estaba segura de lo que él estaba buscando con esa actitud, pero si quería terminar muerto y sepultado, iba a conseguirlo de la peor manera.

-Harry, debes tranquilizarte, por favor.

Paro Harry no escuchaba, estaba tan furioso, tan fuera de sí que si ese tipo daba un paso más, estaría muerto.

Pero se contuvo, se contuvo porque Matt se había acercado al tipo ese y le hablaba. Jeffrey lo miró con una sonrisa y le dijo.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien- respondió el niño.- ¿Por qué viniste?- Jeffrey siempre creyó que Mátt era un niño bastante astuto e intrépido, así como descarado con las personas que conocía, pero cuando no conocía se mostraba bastante tímido y hasta asustado, no mejor dicho, receloso., tal vez por eso no se sorprendía de su carácter.

-He venido hablar con tu mamá.

-¿Te la vas a llevar?

Jeffrey otra vez sonrió.

No- dijo- Sólo vine a hablar con ella y…- miró a Harry que estaba solo a dos metros de ellos- a disculparme, claro, eso si tu padre me deja.

Y todavía el maldito tenía el descaro de desafiarlo.

-Si te deja.- le tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta sus padre.- papá¿lo dejas?

Harry ya estaba a punto de decirle que no y que mejor que se fuera si no quería pasar a mejor vida, pero Ginny intervino.

-No creo que tenga nada importante que decirme Sr. Marshall.- decía con dureza- Así que le voy a pedir que por favor, se retire de nuestra presencia, antes de que se produzca un derramamiento de sangre justificado.

Jeffrey la miró divertido.

-Créeme, Ga…Ginny-se corrigió- que no me importaría mucho si con eso logro hablar contigo.

¡Que problemático que era!

Tratando de serenarse, Ginny le dijo.

-No me gusta su actitud, pero si hay algo que quiera decir, tendrá que ser delante de mi marido.

Tal como Jeffrey lo había sospechado.

-En ese caso, me gustaría que fuéramos a un lugar mas privado, los tres.

Harry estaba en total desacuerdo, pero Ginny no lo dejó opinar, así que, los tres fueron a uno de los tantos salones de la residencia Malfoy.

Una vez ahí, Jeffrey empezó a disculparse con Ginny por todo lo que había hecho. Le dijo que se había enamorado de ella, y que ese era el motivo por el que la había retenido tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, Ginny le respondió que ese no era un motivo para hacer lo que hizo y que si realmente estaba enamorado de ella, habría buscado su felicidad y no su desdicha.

-Aún así, Jeffrey, yo te perdono. Sin embargo, no quiero volver a verte por el resto que me quede de vida cerca de mi y de mi familia.

-Te aseguro que no me volverás a ver.

Ginny quiso preguntar a que se refería con eso, pero prefirió no preguntar.

-Bien, eso espero- un breve silencio- Bien, si eso es todo, creo que ya no hay mas nada que decir.

-Si, eso era todo.

Muy, bien, porque Ginny ya no aguantaba estar más tiempo frente a él sin poder golpearle.

Cuando, Ginny le dijo a Harry que debían marcharse, este le dijo que luego la alcanzaba, que antes deseaba hablar en privado con el Sr. Marshall.

-Pero, Harry…

-Despreocúpate, no lo mataré. Sólo quiero intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con el señor.

El aludido lo miró con las cejas enarcadas.

-Dudo mucho que eso pase señor, ya que tengo información muy conveniente para usted.

¡Ya lo sabía! Por eso es que quería quedarse a solas con él, porque tenía el presentimiento que algo ocultaba, o, sabía con respecto a Ginny y su permanencia con él durante esos años; algo relacionado con el accidente que Ginny sufrió, que a decir verdad, a esas alturas estaba dudando que fuera un accidente. ¿Por qué? Había demasiadas cosas que no encajaban, por ejemplo, el avión en el que Ginny iba a viajar explotó sin más, cuando se había dicho que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, como tiempo mas tarde se comprobó al recuperar la caja negra. Por otro lado, Ginny sufrió un accidente automovilístico que además de dejarle sin memoria, la dejo sin magia. "_…Ginny perdió su magia, no solo por proteger a su hijo, sino, además que tuvo que protegerse a ella misma de algún hechizo mortal. Pues según el examen que le hicimos, ella tiene aún rastros de magia negra sobre su cuerpo, sobre todo donde tiene la cicatriz…"- _Le había explicado Eliot hace algunos días, cuando Ginny finalmente accedió a hacerse un examen para saber si podría recuperar su magia.

"Magia Negra…" eso le había preocupado tanto a Harry que ni siquiera se lo comentó a Ginny y le pidió a Eliot que no se lo dijera para no alterarla. En secreto, Harry tuvo que ir al ministerio y habló con el nuevo ministro de magia. Le explicó lo que había descubierto y lo que deseaba hacer. Concedido. Se abriría una investigación sobre lo ocurrido aquel día trágico en la vida de Harry. Aquella vez no se hizo ni una sola investigación, pues accidentes muggles como ese sucedían frecuentemente, pero ahora…., a la mención de magia negra, era obligación del ministerio de magia intervenir, pues si era algún tipo de venganza por parte de algún ex mortifago en contra de la familia Potter, entonces había que hacer todo lo posible por llegar al fondo de todo, añadiendo además, el intento de asesinato, hace algunos meses en Hollows Godric. Claro, que, todo esto se haría en el más absoluto hermetismo. Nadie debía enterarse de ello para no armar un jaleo. Mucho menos Ginny.

Por otra parte, mientras Harry regresaba a la realidad iba también repasando la actitud de Jeffrey Marshall, mientras este se dirigía a Ginny. Pudo notar que en las frases que este empleaba, o eran rápidamente interrumpidas o, tenían un doble significado, por ejemplo: -¨_Yo te iba a devolver a tu familia pero entonces ella…es decir, mi hermana se encariño mucho contigo y yo…pues me estaba enamorando de ti…_¨- fue muy valiente de su parte decir eso estando Harry presente. Por otro lado, al morenito le pareció que el estuvo a punto de decir otra cosa que nada tenía que ver con su hermana. Otra frase sospechosa:- "_Cuando regresamos a Londres, yo temía que algo malo te pasara como cuando tuviste el **accidente**_". - También había dicho: -"_Yo sólo quería protegerte_" – Entre otras cosas que daban a entender una cosa por otra… había algo oculto.

Volviendo a la realidad. Harry escuchó a tiempo cuando Ginny le preguntaba a Jeffrey.

-¿Qué clase de información le quieres dar a mi esposo?

Sonriendo, él le contestó.

-Ninguna que te perjudique. De hecho, créeme cuando digo que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad- hizo una pausa y mirando a Harry añadió- No sé si Gabrielle se lo aclaró o no, pero entre nosotros no hubo ninguna clase de relación íntima. Si sabe a lo que me refiero¿verdad?

Por supuesto que sí, pero no era necesario ese tipo de aclaraciones, pues él ya lo sabía¿Ginny finalmente se lo dijo? No. Ella jamás se lo hubiera dicho, solo para castigarlo, sin embargo, él lo descubrió mientras hacían el amor, ya que su "corazón" estaba bastante fuera de forma y además torpe en el campo. Al principio no lo noto, pero Luego, cuando vio que a Ginny le estaba costando llevar el mismo ritmo que él, lo supo.

-Harry, no dejaré que te quedes a solas con él. – dijo la pelirroja con lacara roja. Que hasta ya empezaba a brillarle.

Harry gruño ante la terquedad de Ginny así que sin dar ninguna explicación, la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia fuera. Cerró la puerta y luego de unos minutos que a Jeffrey le parecieron eternos, Harry regresó un tanto desarreglado y con la cara un tanto manchada de labial, pero al fin y al cabo solo. Jeffrey no quería ni imaginarse en lo que Harry había tenido que hacer para dejar fuera de combate a la fiera que también amaba.

-Un poco de persuasión- dijo Harry para su placer. Continuó: - Bien, dígame lo que tenga que decirme, y sea claro y directo.

Completamente de acuerdo. Jeffrey se aclaró la garganta dispuesto a soltarle toda la verdad, así que comenzó a contarle sus motivos por el que decidió no devolver a Ginny con su familia.

-Hay una razón mucho más poderosa que el amor que yo le tenía para decidir no regresarla con usted.- hizo una pausa y viendo la expresión inescrutable del morenito añadió: - Querían matarla.

Harry ya lo sabía. Así que suspiró.

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo Harry suspirando. Jeffrey lo miró incrédulo.- Hace poco lo descubrí. – explicó – Así que no me está diciendo nada nuevo.

-Sí, ya veo, pero… tiene alguna sospecha de quien pueda ser.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry le respondió:

-Mortifagos, que buscan venganza, ya que, como fui yo quien acabo con sus ambiciones…

-Claro, esa es una excelente conclusión- decía Jeffrey con sarcasmo- Sin embargo, yo no estaría tan seguro que estos fueran mortifagos.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Jeffrey sonrió de una manera que decía "Yo sé algo que tu no, tonto" – Explíquese!

-Lo haré, pero calma, clama.- Hizo una pausa solo para exasperarlo- Sepa que no me gusta que me presionen. – volvió a hacer otra pausa – Bien, como iba diciendo a mi querida Gabrielle

-Ginny..- corrigió Harry- y no es suya.

-A mi querida Gabrielle…- continuó Jeffrey- la quieren ver muerta, y no, quítese de la cabeza que se trata de mortifagos en busca de venganza.

Harry lo miraba incrédulo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabe?

-Sé mucho- dijo el Marshall – Es por ello que mantuve a Ginny lejos de todos, porque "ella" fue muy clara al decirme sus intenciones.: "_…__sólo lo voy a decir una sola vez . Si no quiere verla muerta (y créame que esta vez no fallaré), manténgala alejada de Inglaterra y de todo lo que esta relacionado con la Familia Weasley, pero sobre todo Potter ¿me entendió?_"

-Pero¿De quien esta hablando?- decía Harry sintiendo que comenzaba a invadirle la ira por todo el cuerpo.- ¿Quien…?

-Una amante despechada- decía Jeffrey con una seriedad que daba a entender que todo lo que había pasado Ginny era por su culpa.

Harry comenzó a formularse preguntas a indagar entre las tantas que cambio por su amada Pelirroja. Finalmente la única capaz de tanta locura podía ser…

-¿Cho Chang?

Con una sonrisa, Jeffrey negó con la cabeza.

-En absoluto, aunque sería una muy buena candidata., sin embargo, se trata de otra persona.

-¿Quién?- quiso saber Harry con desesperación.

-Marietta Edgecombe - dijo Jeffrey sin dar rodeos-, conocida actualmente como Aranzazu Ziang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los sorprendí¿verdad? Sé que pensaban que la mala del cuento era Cho, (y al principio así deseaba que fuera), pero decidí hacer algo diferente.

Ha sido un capitulo bastante largo y difícil de escribir, dado a mi estado de salud, debería estar guardando reposo y tratando de no sobrecargarme de trabajo. Hace unas semanas me dio taquicardia (pero no fue nada grave), claro que esto no tiene que ver con esta deliciosa afición de escribir fics, sino, a los problemas cotidianos de una complicada vida. El caso es que ya estoy mejor y estoy tratando de no sobrecargarme mucho, por lo que creo que tardaré más de lo normal en actualizar mis fics. Por otro lado, como ya lo están viendo, este fic está llegando a su fin, así que prepárense porque muy pronto llegará bajo mi firma y responsabilidad un Fic que muchos conocen: _A pesar de todo. _

Prox. Capítulo: La verdadera cara de la araña. Aún no tengo nada escrito, así que ponerse a escribir).

Bss.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo dedicado a:

_moony lovegood, Anabella28, anisza, Anastasia Lila, rosycarmen, jamesandmolly, Vivi-G Weasley, Expeliarmus, Carolina Gatica, carolagd, cecyleonor, Medea Circe, Silver-plated, La .PauliiTah !!! xDD, BiAnk rAdClIfFe, rosycarmen(otra vez), Lady Black, gina lara, anjaliz, hermioneyron, Vicus Riddle, ghysella potter, Huastekita( te suena **Dancing and midnight**), tatis...y a todos los que leen este humilde fic y que NO dejan review..._

Espero no olvidarme de nadie. Muchas gracias por los reviews y por ser pacientes.

Sin mas que agregar, aquí les dejo con este nuevo capitlo.

**Advertencia: **Capitulo **Lemon, **si eres susceptible a este tipo de cosas, sobre relaciones sexuales, mejor no entrar. Puede ser dañino para la salud. Ya están advertidos.

_**23.-La verdadera cara de la araña.**_

"_Marieta Edgecombe…, Marieta Edgecombe…_" ¿Quién demonios era Marieta Edgecombe?

Harry no la recordaba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien podía ser esa mujer, sin embargo, en el escaso minuto en el que su mente trabajó fervientemente, ya que si bien el apellido Edgecombe no le decía nada pero el nombre le sonaba familiar…

"_Marieta, Marieta…_"

Entonces, Harry abrió los ojos como plato al recordar a la única Marieta que conoció en toda su vida.

-No puede ser…- dijo- ¿La amiga de Cho?

Miro a Jeffrey con incredulidad, sólo para ver como este lo observaba con suma seriedad y cierta cautela, como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte. Pero la única reacción de era la eminente incredulidad.

-Sé lo difícil que debe ser para usted creer esto, pero es la verdad. Aranzazu Ziang no es otra que Marieta Edgecombe.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

-No. Esto no es verdad. Esta mintiendo.

-No tengo porque mentirle. No gano nada con hacerlo. Créame que le digo la verdad.

-No puedo creerle.

-Pero debería!- exclamó Jeffrey fastidiado ante tanta cabezonería.

Harry lo miró con ganas de despellejarlo vivo.

-¿Y que le hace pensar que debería creerle sabiendo la clase de persona que es?- le dijo con la voz amenazante.- No señor Marshall, no le creo ni una sola palabra. Todo esto debe ser invento suyo para de una u otra forma librarse de la cárcel que es donde debería estar por secuestro, por que eso lo que usted ha hecho con mi esposa e hijo: los secuestro durante tres años, sin embargo, por consideración a Nandini, no he hecho nada para encerrarlo en la cárcel y mucho menos lo he buscado para matarlo.

Silencio.

Luego Jeffrey dijo:

-Reconozco que actué mal, pero ya le dije mis razones.

-Una razón que no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido de ser. Porque, por si no se ha dado cuenta, Marieta Edgecombe y Aranzazu Ziang son mujeres totalmente diferente tanto física como emocionalmente.

-¿Acaso usted nunca ha oído de las cirugías plásticas?- soltó Jeffrey. Harry lo miró desconcertado- Aranzazu Ziang, mejor dicho, Marieta Edgecombe, se hizo un cirugía facial, ya que deseaba hacerse modelo para, así, de alguna u otra forma lograr llamar su atención, ya que como acababa de quedarse "viudo" y se había empezado el rumor de que estaba saliendo con modelos…- se encogió de hombros- por otro lado, según Dayanne, Aranzazu Ziang sabía que usted nunca se fijaría en ella si desde un principio sabía quien era.

Otro silencio.

Por más increíble y descabellado que pareciera, su historia tenía lógica, aún así, Harry no estaba dispuesto a creerle una sola palabra.

-¿De verdad cree que después de lo que hizo voy a creer en su historia? No me tome por imbécil.

Jeffrey se vio obligado a luchar consigo mismo para no tener que soltar que _no era un imbécil, _sino, _un completo estúpido._

-Bien, por lo que veo a sido una pérdida de tiempo venir aquí y tratar de convencerlo de la verdad (_Porque es usted más terco que una mula._)- se abstuvo de añadir.- Sin embargo, si cambia de opinión puede buscarme en mi casa de la ciudad, pues estaré un par de semanas más antes de irme y…

-Puede esperar sentado, porque no pienso buscarlo.

-Comete un error- dijo el Marshall con una lúgubre sonrisa.

-El que comete un error, un gravísimo error es usted- dijo Harry harto ya.- Así que solo se lo voy a decir una sola vez: Aléjese de mi familia, porque la próxima vez que lo vea cerca, créame que no me importará ensuciarme las manos con su sangre.

Y no fue una amenaza o una advertencia, fue un aviso.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos, será porque tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de la verdad.

Le dijo a Harry, aunque el no le oyó. Se había marchado ya.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tras disculparse con los recién casados, Harry y su familia se marcharon hacia el Valle de Godric.

En todo momento, Harry se mantuvo en el más completo silencio mientras conducía hacia su casa. Ginny a su lado lo observaba detenidamente como si quisiera descubrir a través de su expresión lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Los niños atrás, Matt, dormitaba sobre el hombro de Jarod mientras este miraba una revista de deportes, y los gemelos (que siempre llevaban consigo sus cromos de ranas de chocolate), miraban los recientes cromos obtenidos tras intercambiarlos con unos cuantos de sus amistades.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Harry se encerró en su estudio. Los niños y Ginny miraron la puerta que acaba de cerrarse bastante sorprendidos por su actitud.

-¿Papá está enojado?- le preguntó James a su madre.

Tras un suspiro, ella le respondió.

-No amor, sólo esta algo cansado y en estos momentos desea estar solo.

-¡Ah!

Pero sinceramente, Jarod no creía que su papá estaba cansado; se daba perfecta cuanta que estaba molesto. ¿Por qué? Jarod tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba por el señor hermano de la mamá de su amiga Prue.

-¿Por eso está molesto mi papá?- le preguntó Jarod a Ginny horas más tarde cuando, tras una cena ligera, él y sus hermanos debían irse ya, a la cama.

Ginny sabía que su hijo mayor era bastante astuto e inteligente para no darse cuenta de lo ocurrido esa mañana, así que no le quedó de otra que responder a su pregunta con la verdad.

-Si amor, esta molesto por eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque… el tío de Prue hizo algo malo conmigo.- Jarod frunció ligera mente el ceño, y para aclarar la situación añadió- amor, tu sabes que estuve viviendo con Prue y su mamá¿verdad?- el niño asintió- y también sabes que yo no me acordaba de nada ni nadie cuando yo vivía con ellas- Jarod volvió a asentir- Pues bien, el tío de Prue hizo algo malo conmigo. El sabía que yo era tu mamá., Ginny Potter, sin embargo, nunca me lo dijo y tampoco buscó a tu padre para decirle que yo estaba viva. El tío de Prue me hizo creer que yo era otra persona solo para quedarse conmigo.

Jarod tenía la boquita abierta. No sabía que eso había pasado. ¡Ah! Ahora entendía porque su papá estaba tan enojado.

-Entonces ese señor es malo.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

-No. En realidad no lo es. Jefrrey me ayudó mucho, me cuido y cuido a tu hermano Matt, por lo que le estoy agradecida, sin embargo, al actuar como lo hizo…

-Es malo- dijo Jarod resueltamente.

Ginny suspiró cansada. No tenía sentido ponerse a discutir con un niño de siete años sobre el comportamiento de otras personas.

-Es tarde- le dijo- Será mejor que descanses, amor.

Jarod refunfuño. No quería dormir, quería saber más sobre el tío malo de Prue… ¡momento! Si el tío de Prue era malo…

-¿Mamá, Prue es mala?

Ginny que estuvo a punto de apagar la lámpara, se detuvo para mirar a su hijo extrañada por la pregunta.

-No cariño¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Su tío es malo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Amor, por el hecho de que Jeffrey Marshall sea un canalla, no quiere decir que Prue también lo sea.

-¿Entonces no es mala?

-No cielo…

-¡Ah!- dijo un poco mas aliviado. Ginny sonrió.

-Como que mucho interés por Prue¿no?

Sonrojado hasta las orejas, Jarod le dijo:

-Cuando sea grande le diré que sea mi chica.

Ginny rió divertida.

-Ya, para eso aún falta mucho, así que por mientras sólo dedícate estudiar¿va?

Jarod asintió.

Tras darle un beso en la frente y apagar la luz de la habitación, Ginny salió y se dirigió hacia la recamara, sin embargo, cuando su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta la retiró de inmediato y se dio media vuelta. Bajó las escaleras y fue directamente al estudio. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave como pensó. Entró. Miró en el interior de la estancia, hasta que finalmente dio con él. Estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea encendida, observando intensamente el retrato que descansaba sobre.

Su retrato.

A Ginny le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la piel, no entendía la razón, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Caminó hacia él preguntándose en qué estaría pensando mientras observaba su retrato, que ni cuenta se dio de su presencia.

Harry pensaba en muchas cosas últimamente., pero sobre todo pensaba en alguna solución para descubrir al responsable o responsables del intento de asesinato de Ginny y también… no, no tenía porque pensar en lo que Jeffrey Marshall le había dicho.

-No creeré ni una sola palabra de lo que me ha dicho- dijo en voz alta y a la vez se inclinaba hacia delante para enterrar su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Harry?- llamó Ginny arrodillándose frente a él y colocando una mano sobre su rodilla. Harry levanto la vista para mirarla.- ¿Qué pasa, amor?

Harry parpadeo varias veces antes de decir.

-No pasa nada.-dijo secamente- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hacerte compañía- le dijo la pelirroja con sutileza.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que deseaba estar solo, sin embargo, al perderse en delicioso marrón chocolate de sus ojos que brillaba misteriosamente al contraste del fuego de la chimenea, no lo pensó dos veces. La necesitaba cerca. Necesitaba de su calor de su olor. Ella era la única capaz de poder calmar sus miedos y angustias.

Durante tres años la había creído muerta, y todo por qué, porque había unos mal nacidos que querían cobrar venganza por haberles estropeado sus planes. Harry se sentía atormentado por ello ¡maldición! Deseaba acabar con todo de una vez y poder tener una vida tranquila junto a su mujer. Sin embargo, la conversación de esa tarde con Jeffrey Marshall…¡Maldito cabrón! Pese a todo, había algo en su historia que…No. Harry no quería creer, no lo iba a hacer. ¡por favor! El, Harry conocía perfectamente bien a Aranzazu y sabía lo tranquila y dulce que era como para hacer las atrocidades que Marshall aseguraba. No, definitivamente estaba en un error. Por otra parte, estaba la tal Marieta. Harry no la conocía lo suficiente como para opinar sobre ella, pero en varias ocasiones, Harry había tenido que escuchar los relatos de Cho acerca de su amiga Marieta y de lo pesada que se estaba volviendo. "_Está medio loca¿sabes?, a veces me da la impresión de que esconde algo y ah! También me he dado cuenta que te mira mucho. Creo que le gustas_"- le había dicho una vez.

-Harry…-le llamó Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El morenito sacudió la cabeza y la miró..

-Perdona corazón¿Me decías?- Ginny lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Harry¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber la pelirroja.

-¿Que pasa de qué?

-No sé, por eso te pregunto.

Harry se inclinó hacia ella y le depositó un beso en la frente, luego le instó a ponerse de pié para después sentarla en su regazo. Ella algo confundida por su actitud obedeció sin hacer preguntas. Se acomodó en el regazo de su marido de tal forma que sus cuerpos encajaran a la perfección. Y por manía, sólo por absoluta y completa manía, Ginny empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Harry.

Él la miró con un brillo especial en los ojos. Adoraba a su mujer; la amaba como nunca jamás creyó se podía amar a alguien. Idiota. Y tan cerca que estuvo de perderla por sus estupideces y luego la cuestión esa del intento de asesinato…

Suspiró.

-Gracias- le dijo hundiendo su rostro en la garganta femenina. A la vez que deslizaba una de sus manos por la piernas, los muslos bajo el faldón que llevaba puesto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella estremeciéndose por el contacto de los labios masculinos sobre su piel, e su mano caliente que la carbonizaba.

-Por existir, por ser tu, por darme la familia que siempre soñé, por ser mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, mi amante, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi…

-Harry para, para- le dijo divertida y a la vez extrañada por tanto despliegue de halagos o lo que sea lo que Harry le estuviera tratando de decir.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

El morenito se encogió de hombros.

-Nada. Acaso no puedo adular a mi mujer…

-Claro que puedes, pero…

-Pero nada.

-Harry…

-¡Chitón!- dijo colocando un largo dedo sobre sus labios.- No hables, no digas nada, sólo bésame.

Fue un beso apasionado, rudo y dulce a la vez, con el que le devoró la boca y le saboreó y lamió el paladar. Ella sintió un placer tan intenso que se estremeció a la vez que una cálida y conocida sensación le invadió los pechos hasta sus partes íntimas.

-Harry no…-trató de detenerlo, pero el saborearlo: una esencia sutil y seductora, la afectó como si se tratara de un elixir exótico, que ya no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Notó cómo le introducía la lengua, cómo le exploraba suavemente la boca, cómo la deslizaba más y más adentro.

Tras este beso exuberante, Harry redujo la presión hasta que sus bocas apenas se tocaban. La besó con suavidad una, dos veces. Le recorrió la mejilla con los labios hasta el hueco de la oreja. Entonces, al sentir cómo Harry le acariciaba con la lengua y cómo le tomaba el lóbulo entre los dientes, Ginny no pudo evitar emitir un pequeño gemido. Buscó a ciegas su boca, la caricia delicada de su lengua. Y él se las ofreció con un beso tierno pero firme.

-Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora mismo- le dijo Harry a la pelirroja.

Ginny le rodeó el cuello con el brazo libre permitiendo a su marido que la alzara y la pusiera a horcajadas sobre él. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Ginny terminara de desabotonarle la camisa y tirara de ella hacia atrás, y le susurrara antes de volver a fundirse en otro apasionado beso.

-Entonces tómame.

La sensación de sus labios le provocó escalofríos de placer por todo el cuerpo. Él le dio un mordisquito en el labio inferior y luego la lamió hasta que ella empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Rozándola con los labios, Harry introdujo la lengua en su boca y emitió un sordo gruñido de satisfacción. Movió la cabeza para variar el ángulo del beso, haciendo que encajasen mejor.

Se separaron.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Ginny deslizó sus tibias manos por el pecho masculino para luego bajar la mano hacia la protuberancia en la entrepierna de su marido. Desabrochó la bragueta que constreñía aquel miembro viril mientras notaba el aliento contra el pelo. Una vez que abrió bien los pantalones, la erección brincó libre, dura y sedosa, asombrosamente caliente. Ginny excitada, deslizo sus finos dedos sobre el sensible glande y la venosa zona central. Harry masculló su nombre con voz gutural, guiando las manos de Ginny con las suyas, muy despacio, siguiendo un movimiento rítmico, hasta que Harry ya no pudo aguantar más y empezó a liberar a Ginny de su ropa hasta dejar su cuerpo expuesto. Le acarició los pechos desnudos, pellizcó ligeramente el pezón y jugueteó con él hasta endurecerlo. Ella arqueó la espalda, presionando contra su mano, con la respiración entrecortada debido al placer que le producía que le sobase también el otro pecho. Ella se apartó un poco y él acabó de quitarse el pantalón. Luego, una vez que Harry se volvió a colocar bien en el sofá, Ginny volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él, le buscó la boca con besos provocadores, mientras los pezones le acariciaban el pecho y ella se restregaba contra él ronroneando de satisfacción al absorber la calidez del cuerpo masculino.

Él soltó un grito ahogado cuando Ginny deslizó una mano entre ambos. Estaba tan excitado que tuvo que manipularle con cuidado el sexo antes de lograr encajárselo entre los muslos. Su vello púbico le hizo cosquillas en la piel sensible mientras lo guiaba entre los pliegues de su cuerpo. Ginny le había situado la punta del sexo en su abertura, tan ajustada y suave que lo dejó sin aliento. Harry la detuvo antes que continuara y juntos empezaron a guiar el miembro duro hasta la entrada de Ginny introduciéndolo y entonces se produjo el deslizamiento lento y milagroso de la dureza en la suavidad.

Harry recostó la cabeza en el respaldar del sillón con las facciones desencajadas de deseo mientras se miraban a los ojos. Ginny emitió un murmullo de satisfacción y cerró los ojos mientras se concentraba en aumentar la penetración. Se movió con cuidado, mientras ascendía y descendía, y su sexo mojado le frotaba y acariciaba el miembro a Harry. Harry se oyó a sí mismo mascullar súplicas y palabras excitantes, para luego, inclinarla más hacia él y hacerla apoyar más en su cuerpo para ajustar el ángulo entre ambos. Ginny no se resistió ni un solo instante pues sabía que aquella postura sólo aumentaría la profundidad y penetración de Harry en su cuerpo.

—Sí, amor mío... —le susurró, tembloroso—. Así, cariño... Sí, muévete así...

El mundo se redujo al lugar donde ambos se unían literalmente. Ginny cerró los ojos y sus párpados ocultaron su mirada perdida. Harry vio cómo se ruborizaba. La adoraba y, sin dejar de provocarle placer con sus embestidas, lo embargó una ternura inmensa.

—Bésame —pidió con voz gutural, y acercó los labios a los suyos para saborearle despacio la boca con la lengua.

Ginny sollozó y se estremecía de placer con las caderas pegadas a las suyas cada vez que él la penetraba por completo. Harry se entregó a ella para que llegara al éxtasis en grandes oleadas voluptuosas. Cuando se relajó sobre él e intentó recuperar el aliento, Harry le acarició la espalda sudada y le deslizó los dedos con suavidad hacia el redondeado montículo de las nalgas. Para su placer, Ginny se retorció y se tensó sin poder evitarlo.

El latir de sus corazones era lo único que se escuchaba por sobre el crepitar del fuego y sus jadeos. El estudio, su ambiente estaba empapado de pasión y amor recién derrochada.

Exhausta y temblorosa, Ginny se acurruco en el pecho de Harry, que la rodeo con sus brazos y le daba pequeños besos en la frente y en el pelo.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que se mantuvieron en silencio mientras recuperaban el aliento y sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Recostada sobre el pecho masculino, Ginny podía oír el latir acelerado, satisfecho y colmado del corazón de su amor. Se acurrucó más contra él con un ronroneo casi imperceptible. Harry sonrió a la vez que alargaba la mano para recoger su camisa del piso. Ella lo miraba mientras se dejaba vestir con la prenda., y acarició su rostro con sus delgados dedos hasta tocar sus labios y los abrió ligeramente. Harry que acaba de abotonar el último botón de la camisa, la miró con una ceja enarcada y una pequeña y picara sonrisa.

-¿Quieres más?- le preguntó significativamente.

Ginny sonrió.

-Después- le respondió divertida- ahorita estoy exhausta- acercó su rostro al suyo y le dijo- Pero un beso no me caería mal- le dijo con una sonrisa. Harry inmediato junto sus labios al de ella, y tras separarse, Ginny le pregunto- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Sonriendo, Harry le apartó varios mechones pelirrojos del rostro. No había duda que, Ginny lo conocía tan bien, que sabía como calmarlo cuando se sentía mal por algo, sabía como hacerle olvidar los problemas, como hacerle sentir mejor, ya sea empleando sus conocimientos en el campo sexual, o, con un delicioso postre o comida preparada con sus delicadas manos. Sin embargo, el primer campo era el que tenía mucho mas poder sobre él, y Ginny lo sabía.

-Sí, gracias amor- y le besó la nariz pecosita.

-Que bueno- le dijo con una sonrisa- Porque hay un par de cosas de las que quiero que hablemos.

Harry se tensó ligeramente, temiendo que Ginny quisiera preguntarle sobre su conversación con Jeffrey Marshall, algo de lo que no estaba dispuesto hablar con ella¿Por qué? Porque lo dicho por Jeffrey Marshall era una locura que carecía de lógica.

Pero harry no se tuvo que preocupar, por ahora, sobre ese asunto, pues Ginny quería hablar con él de otra cosa. Lo que lo relajó completamente. Para harry, cualquier conversación que no involucrara su encuentro con Marshall esa tarde estaba bien…

-Quisiera retomar las riendas de Ambrossia.

Harry la miró intensamente durante un par de segundos o tal vez meno, antes de responder.

-Corazón, si lo que quieres es mi permiso para tomar algo que es tuyo, no lo necesitas.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso, sólo te he dicho lo que pienso hacer.

Harry sonrió divertido. Como le encantaba que ginny fuera tan… directa.

-Muy bien, entonces que así sea. De echo, ya me estaba preguntando, cuándo te ibas a decidir a decidir retomar tu trabajo.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Ginny rodeo el cuello de Harry con sus brazos y acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices chocaron, entonces le dijo:

-Empezare el lunes- le avisó, y luego lo besó apasionadamente, de tal forma que se apoderó de él completamente en todos sus sentidos, así pues, provocando que el fuego se reavivara, sin embargo, cuando Harry ya tenía sus manos puestas en las nalgas de su mujer, masajeando y apretando, y su boca estaba sobre unos de los pecho que se había descubierto, Ginny trató de detenerlo.

-Harry… ah… hay-hay otra cosa de la que…ah… quiero que ha-hablemos- decía entre jadeos.

-Después.- decía él muy concentrado en endurecer el pezón de Ginny que tenía en la boca.

-No…-dijo Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sucumbir.- tiene que ser ahora….es-es importante.- logró decir.

Con un gruñido de inconformidad, Harry dejó de jugar con el pecho para mirarla, sin embargo, aunque la boca ya no estaba sobre el montículo rosado, la mano masculina sí.

-Dilo.

Ginny estaba segura que no iba a poder a hablar con Harry si este seguía tocándola como lo estaba haciendo. Le hizo caritas y a regañadientes, Harry retiró la mano.

Tras un suspiro, Ginny le dijo:

-Soy muy conciente de que no quieres hablar conmigo sobre ciertos asuntos…, pero necesito saber algo y…- Antes siquiera que Ginny terminara de decir lo que deseaba, Harry ya sabía lo que le iba a decir.

-No quiero hablar de eso contigo- le dijo mientras la apartaba de sí y se levantaba del sofá.

Su cuerpo desnudo brilló exquisitamente baja la luz del fuego.

Ginny se desconcentró momentáneamente hasta que se obligó a apartar la mirada para seguir con su lucha.

-Pero¿Por qué no? -quiso saber- Que fue lo que Jeffrey te dijo como para ponerte mal, y peor aún no querer contármelo.

"_Me dijo que Aranzazu no es quien dice ser, sino, que Aranzazu es una loca desquiciada llamada Marieta Edgecombe._"- Pero se mordió la lengua antes de soltar tamaña información.

-Nada que valga la pena- dijo finalmente- Marshall…solo buscaba sacarme de mis casillas, provocarme. Dijo un par de tonterías que…- se encogió de hombros- no vale la pena repetir.

Ginny lo miró con suspicacia, como si quisiera encontrar algun "pero", o cualquier indicio de que Harry le estuviera mintiendo. Sin embargo, nada.

Ginny suspiró. Se acercó a él por Detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura. Su rostro lo hundió en la espalda masculina, y aspiró su olor natural mezclado con sudor de pasión recién derrochada.

-Te creo- dijo más para sí misma que para él.

Y Harry se sintió una basura por tener que ocultarle algo tan delicado como eso.

-Ginny, yo…

-No tienes porque decirme nada si no quieres. Tal vez tengas razón, y lo que Jeffrey te dijo era una tontería que no vale la pena repetir.- Hizo una pausa- No insistiré.

Para ese momento, Harry se había dado vuelta y la miraba a los ojos con un brillo especial: Adoración, amor…

-Además, si fuera algo grave y delicado, ya me lo habrías dicho- dijo como si nada, lo que provocó en Harry cierta tensión, pues era conciente de que estaba traicionando el voto de confianza que Ginny había puesto en él.

Malvada.

De manera u otra le estaba recordando el pacto que habían hecho.

-Si fuera algo grave, te lo diría, pero no hay nada.- dijo seguro, aunque su voz al principió sonó dubitativa.

Ginny suspiró, y se separó de él mientras empezaba a recoger su ropa regada.

-Iré a la cama- dijo- si quieres venir…

Salió del estudio, pero dejó la puerta abierta, y antes de que pusiera un pie en el primer peldaño, Harry ya estaba a su lado. La alzó en vilo y se la llevo a la cama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Los días transcurrieron tranquilamente para la familia PotterGinny retomó el mando en Ambrossia con ayuda de Harry que la puso al día en todo lo concerniente al manejo del restaurante, (y en otras cosas, cada vez que se encontraban a solas). Los empleados se mostraban muy amables con ella y le ofrecían su ayuda para lo que necesitara.

-No son más que unos lambiscones- decía Harry frunciendo el ceño, y mirando a los machos que disimuladamente lanzaban miraditas sobre su mujer.

Ginny, que se había dado cuenta del comportamiento posesivo de su pelinegro, sonrió divertida.

-¿Celoso?

Harry resopló.

-Por supuesto que no.- Ginny enarcó las cejas significativamente- Bueno, un poco.

-¿Solo un poco?

-¡Oh, pues! No me gusta que te miren.

-Ya, pero no hay nada de malo que miren, lo malo sería que tocaran.

-Si alguien te pusiera una mano encima…

Ginny suspiró negando con la cabeza. Al parecer lo papeles se habían invertido. Antes era ella quien lo celaba sobremanera, en cambio ahora…, bueno como decía Harry, Ginny estaba bien buena.

Una tarde mientras Ginny y Harry revisaban los libros de contabilidad, Jarod llamó a la puerta del estudio. Ginny al verlo le hizo una seña para que entrara.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- le preguntó. Harry levantó la vista del libro para mirarlo.

Jarod hizo una mueca de duda. No, mejor no les decía, porque no estaba seguro que le dieran permiso para pertenecer a la liga infantil de quidditch.

-No nada…- y ya se iba, pero se detuvo y regreso la vista hacia sus padres que seguían mirándolo atentamente. Sintió que su carita se ponía roja.

-¿Jarod, hay algo que quieras decirnos?- le preguntó Harry, que lo conocía muy bien.

Jarod sintió que su lengua se le pegaba al paladar. Asintió.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó- su madre.

¡Oh, bueno! Mejor les decía lo que quería decirles. Solo esperaba que no le dijeran: NO.

-Es que… ¿saben? Mi amigo Alec me dijo que su papá lo va a "escribir" en un equipo de quidditch para niños, y yo… a mi siempre me ha gustado el quidditch y…me gusta ser cazador…

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas, y luego miraron a su hijo mayor antes de decir:

-¿Amor, tu también quieres inscribirte?

Jarod hizo muecas antes de asentir.

-Pero si no quieren…- Jarod miraba los pasadores de sus tenis.

Harry se puso de pie y camino hacia él. Ginny también se puso de pie, pero se mantuvo un poco alejada de padre e hijo. Harry se hincó frente a su hijo y le buscó la mirada.

-Jarod, mírame- le dijo. El niño levantó la mirada azul verdosa, para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de su padre.- ¿Por qué piensas que no vamos a querer?

Jarod se encogió de hombros.

-No sé- dijo finalmente.

-Esa no es una respuesta- le dijo Harry.

Jarod volvió a hacer muecas antes de decir.

-¡Hum!… porque…¡Hum! …el otro día Thor- Thor Finigan, hijo de Seamos- dijo, que a ti ya no te gustaba el quidditch porque por su culpa tu y mi mamá peleaban, y que por eso te fuiste con otra señora. Y…-Guardó silencio, y miró a su papá que tenía un semblante bastante serio, antes de decir:- Yo no quiero que mi mamá y tu se peleen por mi culpa….

-Cariño, cariño…-decía Ginny acercándose y uniéndose a la conversación- Eso fue hace tiempo, y el quidditch no tiene nada que ver con las peleas que tu padre y yo teníamos.

-¿No?- Jarod abrió los ojos interrogante.

-No- dijo Harry.- Tu madre y yo peleamos por las tonterías que yo hacía- dijo por no decir "estupideces".

-Además…,-continuó Ginny- a tu padre y a mi nos sigue gustando el quidditch, o ya te has olvidado todas las veces que tu padre te ha llevado a un estadio a ver un partido, o a ver como entrenan.

-No.- dijo Jarod con una sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

-Bien, entonces, no sé de donde tu amigo Thor a sacado la absurda idea de que tu padre y yo…

-Yo sí, sé, de donde ha sacado la idea- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido- Creo que le haré una pequeña visita de cortesía a Seamos.

Ginny frunció los labios.

-No creo que sea para tanto- dijo Ginny,- después de todo…- se encogió de hombros sin decir mas palabras, sin embargo, para Harry aquel gesto fue como si estuviera diciendo: "_no son mentiras_".

Suspiró.

-El caso es…- continuó Ginny, - Que nuestro hijo quieres jugar quidditch, y creo que debemos apoyarlo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jarod se ensanchó.

-Por su puesto- dijo Harry decidido- Es más, entérate que me encargaré de entrenarte como es debido.

-¡Super! Gracias papá- dijo estallando de alegría y abrazándolo. Y luego dirigiéndose a su madre, hizo lo mismo.

Una vez que Jarod salió del estudio, Harry y Ginny se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Creo que habrá que comprarle una escoba nueva.- dijo Harry.

Ginny asintió.

-Y…hablando de regalos- decía volviendo a tomar asiento- El cumpleaños de James y Sirius es el próximo jueves.

-Sí, no lo he olvidado- le dijo Harry.- ¿Por? Piensas celebrar alguna fiesta.

Ginny asintió.

-He pensado celebrarles la fiesta en la madriguera.

0o0o0o0o0o

_-Harry,Harry! Detente!... No puedes hacerme esto- le gritaba entre lagrimas y desesperación._

_-Claro que puedo!... Ya estoy harto... harto de ti.-Hizo una pausa mientras buscaba en el armario una maleta-Nunca debí casarme contigo- Con un simple chasquido de sus dedos hizo que todas sus pertenencias se empacaran solas._

_-Haryy! Por favor!..No me dejes!._

_-¿Qué parte no entiendes?... Esto se acabo! No te aguanto más. Me tienes enfermo con tus escenas de celos injustificados, me pudre tu manera de ser, por último no te sabes ni comportar... Yo ya no estoy dispuesto a aguantarte mas- hizo una pausa. Todo lo que decía le dolía mucho, tal vez hasta más que ella._

_Ginny cayó al piso dolida por todo lo que escuchaba de su marido. Por un momento le pareció que Harry deseo de arrodillarse frente a ella y consolarla. sin embargo,se quedó mirándola sin pronunciar palabra. estaba dicho: la iba a dejar._

_-Nos separaremos- sus palabras provocaron un temblor en ella. Instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre, a la vez que intentaba decirle que no podía dejarla porque serían padre otra vez. Era una bajesa querer amarrar a su marido con un hijo, pero si ese era el único camino, sin embargo, él no la dejo hablar y continuo- La luna de miel numero... quien sabe cuanto termina aquí. Como nuestra historia._

_-No.._

_-Cada quien por su lado. Trataremos de hacer nuestras vidas lo mas tranquilas- Ginny negaba con la cabeza se ponía de pie y quería acercarse a él, pero Harry no la dejaba- Me regreso a Londres. Espero verte allá para arreglar nuestra situación._

_Ginny dándose por vencida, sintiéndose humillada y cansada de todo dijo- Si eso es lo que quieres. Eso se hará pero, si cruzas esa puerta créeme que jamás en tu vida me volverás a ver... ni siquiera para darme el saludo.- Hizo una pausa y mirándolo desafiante dijo- Ahora vete. Vete y desaparece para siempre de mi vida._

_Harry salió de la habitación, dejando a una destrozada Ginny que deseaba en ese momento que la tierra la tragara y la consumiera en el infierno. Se dijo a sí misma que nunca le perdonaría tal humillación a Harry Potter._

_Ginny no supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que Harry se fuera y la dejara en ese cuarto de hotel, pero decidió que era momento de que ella también se marchara. Necesitaba estar en su casa junto a los suyos, junto a sus niños._

_Como si fuera un robot, Ginny hizo su equipaje. Antes de salir, miró en torno mientras cerraba los ojos. Suspiró. Su cuento de hadas acababa de finalizar en una pesadilla. Su vida ya no sería la misma, pues el amor de su vida la acababa de dejar._

_Miró la sortija de oro que tenía en el dedo, la contempló unos minutos antes de quitársela y dejarla sobre el buró. _

_Salió._

_En el aeropuerto, Ginny tuvo que esperar tres horas para abordar el avión que la llevaría a Londres._

_No se sentía bien, la cabeza le dolía y tenía ganas de vomitar._

_-¿Qué me pasa?- se preguntó cogiéndose con ambas manos la cabeza._

_-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó un hombre a su costado._

_Ginny pensó en responderle que la dejara en paz, pero era tan fuerte su dolor de cabeza, que asintió. _

_-Me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo, no sé porque, además…- se puso palida pensando en su bebé- estoy embarazada…_

_El hombre a su costado se removió en su sitio._

_-Bien, entonces creo que no debería viajar. – dijo a la vez que miraba en torno -Señorita- le dijo a la aeromoza que pasaba por ahí- la joven se siente mal, sería bueno que la llevara al tópico._

_-Lo siento señor, pero ya vamos a partir._

_-La joven se siente mal- insistió el hombre- creo que su deber es asegurarse que los pasajeros se encuentren perfectamente antes de viajar¿no? Además, entérese que la joven está embarazada¿Qué pasaría si algo malo llega a pasar durante el vuelo?._

_La aeromoza se puso un poco colorada, avergonzada por su comportamiento._

_Tras pedir disculpas, la aeromoza sugirió a Ginny a abandonar el avión e ir hacia el tópico del aeropuerto._

_Ahí se dirigieron y un "doctor", le ordenó a Ginny no viajar y guardar reposo por lo menos 48 horas._

_-Está usted bajo mucha tensión, lo mejor será que regrese a su casa y suspenda su viaje para después._

_-Pero, mi casa esta en Londres._

_-Bueno, en ese caso vaya a un hotel._

_-Usted no entiende…_

_-Lo primero que debe importarle es su salud y la de su bebé. ¿Usted quiere tenerlo?- Ginny asintió indignada por tal pregunta. Claro que quería tener a su hijo. Ese tipo que se creía.- Entonces obedezca. Regrese a su hotel y guarde reposo._

_Refunfuñando, Ginny pidió que sus cosas sean bajadas del avión, y una vez en el paradero de taxis, abordó uno. _

_Mientras el taxista le ayudaba a guardar el pesado equipaje en el maletero, y Ginny abordaba el automóvil, una misteriosa mujer envuelta en su capa oscura apuntó al muggle con su varita y entonces…, el sujeto quedó bajo su poder._

_Ginny que ya se había acomodado en su asiento y miraba distraídamente, dio un brinco de muerte cuando la puerta del vehículo se abrió y la misteriosa mujer ingresó con la varita apuntándole._

_-Guarda silencio- le dijo la tipa con una sonrisa maquiavélica, aunque Ginny no le vio el rostro porque lo llevaba oculto bajo la capucha, le dio la impresión de que así era._

_-¿Quién es usted?._

_-Te dije, silencio- le recordó. Pero Ginny no podía mantener la boca cerrada, necesitaba saber quien era la estúpida que la amenazaba._

_-¿Y, por qué tendr__ía que hacerle caso?_

_-Si sabes lo que te conviene, es mejor que lo hagas._

_-Lo que me conviene, es saber quien es usted y que quiere._

_La mujer volvió a sonreír, esta vez, Ginny pudo ver su dentadura perfecta bajo la capucha., y supo enseguida que se trataba de una loca…_

_-¿Qué quiere?_

_-Pronto lo sabrás- dijo, y entonces el chofer ingresó al automóvil y arrancó el motor. – Vaya por la carretera- le ordenó._

_Ginny notó que la mirada del hombre estaba como perdida, y supo de inmediato que estaba bajo algún hechizo._

_¿Sería el "Imperius"?- Cual fuera, lo grave era que se encontraba en un grave problema._

_El automóvil empezó su marcha y entonces Ginny insistió en saber quien era su captora._

_-¿Qué es lo que quiere?_

_-Quiero que mueras- le dijo con una voz sinistra. Ginny se quedó petrificada._

_-¿Por qué¿Qué le hice?_

_-Existes.- Ginny no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza a sus palabras.- Eres un estorbo en mis planes, contigo viva, jamás podré obtener el amor del hombre al que amo._

_Entonces Ginny lo entendió todo._

_-¿Harry?- preguntó con la voz ronca._

_-El nunca se fijara en mi si sigues viva, si dejó a Cho, que es la mujer que todas deseamos ser, por ti, menos lo hará conmigo._

_-Harry no se fija en el físico, a él le importan más los sentimientos que cualquier otra cosa._

_-Sí, si. Bueno, el caso es que mientras sigas viva, el no podrá nunca fijarse en mi, así que… debes morir._

_Ginny sacudió la cabeza, _

_-No puedes matarme._

_-¿Por que, no?_

_-porque primero tendrás que vértelas conmigo._

_Entonces empezó una lucha encarnizada entre estas dos dentro del vehículo mientras estas forcejeaban y se arañaban y se golpeaban. Ginny se cuidaba mucho de no recibir ningún golpe en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Tenía que proteger a su bebé y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible._

_-Loca estúpida- decía Ginny asestándole un golpe en el rostro, lo que hizo que la capucha que le cubría se le deslizara. Entonces la vio._

_Era una mujer atractiva, no había duda, sin embargo, su rostro estaba marcado por pequeñas cicatrices debido a alguna clase de acne. Lo que quizá le hiciera verse menos atractiva._

_-¿Quién eres?- insistió la pelirroja en saber, su rostro se le hacía terriblemente familiar. Demasiado. Sabía que la había visto antes, sabía que…no, no podía ser cierto…-Tu eres, tu eres…_

_-Tu peor pesadilla- dijo la rubia, para luego encestarle una patada en medio del vientre lo que dejó a Ginny sin aliento y llena de pánico.- Te vas a morir.- dijo sacando la varita, para luego apuntar directamente a su corazón. _

_Con un último esfuerzo, Ginny se hizo a un lado en el último momento, logrando no evitar del todo ser golpeada por una maldición, de la que Ginny jamás había oído hablar. El costado de su cuerpo estaba ensangrentado provocándole un dolor incandescente._

_La bruja rubia empezó a reír como una loca. Ginny estaba bastante asustada. Por primera vez temía a la muerte. Sus hijos, su único pensamiento era para ellos. Y el bebé que estaba esperando…No, no iba a morir, no en manos de una loca como Marieta Edgecombe. La había reconocido. La amiga de Cho Chang., no había duda de ello._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le preguntó Ginny con odio._

_-Ya te lo dije; verte muerta. De lo contrario, Harry jamás pondrá sus ojos en mí._

"_Harry"- Ginny pensó en él y se sintió terriblemente mal. Solo habían sido horas en los que acaban de romper su matrimonio, y ahora esto…_

_-No será para ti, él jamás se fijará en ti, porque me ama a mí._

_-Sí, claro, por eso te abandonó._

_Ginny abrió los ojos grandes._

_-¿C-cómo es que tú?_

_-Yo siempre lo sé todo- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.- Puedo ver el futuro,- le dijo como si le fuera a contar un secreto- Y en este mismo instante estoy viendo el tuyo. Te vas a morir…_

_La volvió a apuntar con la varita. Ginny luchó, se defendió como pudo, pero estaba herida, débil por la perdida de sangre, y lo peor de todo…su bebé, no quería perder a su hijo, no quería morir. Sus hijos, ellos la estaban esperando. No podía, no debía…por ellos._

_Ginny cerró fuertemente los ojos. Necesitaba encontrar alguna manera de protegerse. Entonces lo hizo._

_Convocó un poderoso escudo que expulsó a Marieta Edgecombe fuera del vehículo en el momento en el que ella le lanzaba la maldición Septusempra._

_Y entonces todo se volvió negro._

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

Lloraba, gemía, se retorcía y músitaba palabras y frases incompresibles.

Y Harry estaba desesperado.

-Tranquila, tranquila. No pasa nada, estoy contigo, corazón. Estoy contigo.

Pero Ginny seguía sin dar signos de ponerse bien.

Ocurrió después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de los gemelos. Los invitados ya se habían marchado, y sólo quedaban los amigos mas cercanos y familiares en la madriguera. Ginny, ya daba muestras de no encontrarse bien. Se le veía pálida, desganada… Harry le había preguntado si se encontraba bien, pero ella siempre le decía que no tenía nada, que solo era el cansancio y nada más. No obstante, Harry la conocía demasiado bien para saber que le estaba mintiendo.

Ginny no estaba bien de salud, lo sabía. Y Hermione se lo confirmó después. Le confesó que Ginny andaba demasiado mareada., que tenía fuertes dolores de cabeza y que además le dolía el pecho al punto de sentir que le faltaba el aire.

Eliot le dijo que el estado de Ginny se debía dos razones, una de ellos es que estaba embarazada, y lo segundo, era que al parecer su magia estaba regresando.

-Embarazada.- A Harry no le importaba si la magia de Ginny estaba regresando o no…, iban a tener otro hijo. ¡Merlín! Ginny se pondría feliz de la vida cuando lo supiera.

Sin embargo, llevaba horas sin reaccionar y además, tenía fiebre.

-Calma corazón, calma- le decía sentado junto a ella acariciándole su rostro pálido y sus mejillas encendidas producto de la fiebre. Temblaba.

¡Maldición¿Qué es lo que pasaba con ella? Harry estaba convencido que su malestar no era solo producto del embarazo y del regreso de su magia, era algo más.

-Papá.- Entraba Jarod seguido de sus tres hermanos.- ¿Mi mamá ya está bien?

Tras un suspiro, Harry sin apartarse de Ginny, miró a su hijo mayor que tenía carita de preocupación. Sus hermanos junto a él miraban a su madre, si bien no estaban asustados, el temor de que le pasara algo a su mamita, los ponía mal.

-¿Se va a morir?-preguntó Sirius mirando a su madre con miedo a perderla.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Harry, lo que provocó que se quedara en silencio durante casi dos segundos.

-Por supuesto que no. – dijo el morenito- Tu madre esta perfectamente bien,

-Pero no abre sus ojitos- decía James.

-Es normal- trataba de explicar su padre.- Ginny, está pasando por un proceso…es decir, tu madre esta recuperando su magia y es por eso que está así, además de…- los niños lo miraban con curiosidad.-Bien, veo que deben saberlo. –y luego de mirar a cada uno agregó- Vuestra madre y yo vamos a tener otro hijo.

Silencio.

Y luego los gemelos abriendo grande los ojos mientras intercambiaban miradas decían al unísono…

-Un hermanito nuevo.

-Y por estrenar…

-Jarod, Jarod, yo no entender.- decía Matt a su hermano mientras le jalaba de la chompa.

Jarod enrolló los ojos.

-Un hermanito, es otro bebé.

-¡Ah!- dijo como si todo fuera claro- ¿Como yo?- Jarod lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Yo soy un bebé- explicó.

Y mientras los gemelos discutían sobre como sería su nuevo hermanito y mientras Jarod trataba de hacer entender la diferencia entre un bebé y él, Harry los miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos: orgullo, amor. Como adoraba a sus hijos. Lo eran todo para él, así como lo era Ginny, y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

Pero nadie sabía que tan fuerte era ese amor que Harry sentía por su familia, nadie, excepto una loca que estaba dispuesta a todo por vengarse ya no solo de Ginny, también de él, por haberla despreciado.

Harry habría querido darles la noticia de la llegada de su nuevo hermano junto a Ginny, sin embargo, debido a las circunstancias, se vio obligado a hacerlo inmediatamente, ya que los pequeños estaban sufriendo con el estado actual de su madre.

-¿Cómo sigue?- le preguntó Ron, horas más tarde cuando los niños fueron llamados a cenar, para luego ser acostados por Hermione, que estaba más que encantada por la tarea. Ron la ayudó, ya que por su estado, tampoco debía esforzarse ni mucho menos afanarse y - o andar de sobresalto en sobresalto, con labores que podrían poner a ella y a sus bebé en peligro.

-Sigue igual, pero la fiebre a cesado. – dijo Harry, mas tranquilo.

Ron suspiró pasando una mano por el pelo rojo.

-¿Qué será lo que tiene? Porque no creo que el embarazo y el hecho de que esté recuperando su magia, la tengan así.

Harry también suspiró.

-Yo tampoco lo creo, sin embargo…- se detuvo en seco, no sabía si contarle a Ron sobre lo del supuesto accidente que había sufrido, no había sido más que un atentado contra ella. Finalmente lo hizo y también le platico sobre su conversación con Jeffrey Marshall., y de lo que este le había dicho sobre Aranzazu.

Ron había escuchado todo con suma seriedad, tanta, que Harry temió que Ron comenzara a echarle una vez más la culpa sobre las desgracias que caían sobre Ginny, o peor aun, que quisiera otra vez romper su amistad.

Silencio.

-¿Sabes algo?- dijo finalmente Ron- Creo que deberíamos dar crédito a las palabras de Marshall.- Harry lo miró confundido.-Bueno, no crees que deberíamos investigar antes de dar por sentado que esta loco de remate?

-Puede ser, pero…para mi esto es muy difícil. No puedo creer en la palabra de un tipo que le ha hecho mucho daño a mi familia…

-¿Pero?- se aventuró Ron sabiendo que existía esa palabra.

-Pero, creo que de alguna u otra forma tienes razón. Marshall me ha dejado con la duda, y la idea por más descabellada que pareciera tiene lógica.

-¿Entonces?

Refunfuñando, Harry le dijo:

-Hablaré con él. Creo que Nandini dijo que aún no se había marchado a España como lo tenía planeado, así que aprovecharé la ocasión.

-Perfecto. ¿Cuándo iremos?- dijo Ron apuntándose al encuentro.- Harry lo miró con las cejas enarcadas- Ey! Alguien tiene que evitar que te encierren en Azkaban por hacer puré de Marshall.

Los dos hombres empezaron a reír, pero enseguida se callaron al escuchar una débil voz llamando a Harry.

Ginny había despertado finalmente, y Harry se precipitó hacia ella.

-Aquí estoy- dijo sentándose junto a ella. La tomó de la mano u la beso- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Siento como si me hubiese pasado un hipogrifo encima- decía mientras miraba ansiosamente la jarra de agua. Ron al darse cuenta de esto le sirvió un vaso y luego se lo pasó a Harry para que se lo diera.- ¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Te desmayaste- le dijo Harry. Estábamos despidiendo a nuestro último grupo de invitados y de pronto te tambaleaste y…- se encogió de hombros.- perdiste el conocimiento.

-Oh, vaya. ¡Qué papelón habré hecho! - dijo lamentándose.

-No pasa nada.- dijo Harry para tratar de animarla

-Sin embargo, nos pegaste un susto.- dijo el pelirojo.

-Lo siento se disculpo.

-Lo importante es que ya estas mejor¿verdad?- le preguntó Ron. La pelirroja asintió, aunque lo cierto era que tenía aún, un poco de fiebre.- Perfecto. Entonces iré con Hermione y los otros para contarles.- dijo y antes de abandonar la antigua habitación de Ginny en la madriguera, le estampó un beso en la frente y salió.

Harry la abrazó, y ella se acurrucó entre sus brazos.

-¿Estas segura que te sientes mejor?- le preguntó el morenito.

-Sí- dijo segura,- aunque…- Harry la miró interesado- Hay algo- dijo finalmente.

-¿Cómo que?- le preguntó él.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

-No lo sé. No recuerdo con claridad, o si habré soñado, o no.

-¿Quieres contarme?- le preguntó su esposo.

Ginny como que dudo, pero al final decidió contarle sobre su extraño sueño.

Le contó desde el momento en que salió de la habitación del hotel para marcharse hacia el aeropuerto, sobre su malestar y lo que el "Sanador muggle" le recomendó hacer. Le contó de que antes de que el conductor del taxi subiera al vehículo, una persona encapuchada lo hizo amenazándola con la varita.

-El conductor estaba bajo algún hechizo- le dijo, porque no hacía nada, ni siquiera miraba, estaba como ausente y la mirada perdida; concentrado únicamente en conducir y nada más.- Hizo una pausa, en la que suspiró llevándose una mano a la sien. Le comenzaba a doler la cabeza por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para recordar los hechos.- ¿sabes? Esa persona que subió me quería matar, dijo que yo no "debía existir", de lo contrario tu nunca te fijarías en ella.

Ahora las cosas comenzaban a toar un rumbo mas claro para la pareja. Ginny acababa de descubrir que una loca enamorada de su marido había sido la causante de tanto dolor. Por otra parte, Harry ya no pudo seguir negando la posibilidad de que lo dicho por Marshall era una vil mentira.

-Tu…tu viste quien era.- le preguntó apartándose de ella y levantándose de la cama. Ginny lo miraba en el completo silencio. Estaba raro, como tenso, preocupado¿Qué le pasaba? Tuvo un presentimiento.

-No estoy segura, pero… me gustaría saber algo.- dijo masajeándose la sien. Y el dolor de cabeza era cada vez más fuerte. Harry no la miró, pero sabía que su mujer era lo suficientemente astuta como para darse cuenta de las cosas, y él, Harry, era demasiado estúpido para ella, como para intentar ocultarle las cosas.

-Ginny…

-Tú ya lo sabías¿verdad?- le pregunto refiriéndose a su supuesto accidente.

Harry ya no podía ocultarle nada. Tenía que hablarle con la verdad.

-Lo supe hace poco.- confesó.- Recuerdas cuando fuimos a ver a Eliot para hacerte esos exámenes. -Ginny solo lo miraba- Bueno, ahí Eliot me dijo que tenías una pequeña cicatriz en la que hay rastros de magia oscura.-Ginny abrió ligeramente la boca, no creyéndose lo que Harry le estaba diciendo- Pensé entonces que se trataba de mortifagos, sin embargo…

-No fueron mortifagos- dijo Ginny sintiendo que algo caliente, que no era fiebre, comenzaba a sofocarle todo el cuerpo- Fue una mujer. Una tipa enamorada de ti…

Y comenzaba los reclamos.

-Ginny, créeme que yo no tengo ni la menor idea de quien pudo haber…

-Yo sí sé- dijo con los ojos cerrados. La cabeza le dolía demasiado. Harry se acercó a ella pero no se atrevió a tocarla, tenía miedo a que su amor lo rechazara.

-¿Quién?-Sólo pregunto, temiendo a que su respuesta coincidiera con el relato de Jeffrey Marshall, porque si era así, todo lo dicho por este sería verdad, incluso lo de Aranzazu.

Ginny abrió los ojos para mirarlo directamente.

-Marietta Edgecombe.

Estaba dicho.

Era verdad.

Harry suspiró cansado, se restregó la cara con las manos y luego…

-Ya lo sabía- dijo. Y Ginny lo miró asombrada.- Marshall- fue su respuesta ante la pregunta silenciosa de su pelirroja.- Eso y lo otro- dijo refiriéndose a lo que Jeffrey decía sobre: amarla.- eran sus excusas por las que no te quiso devolver a nosotros.

-Dios mío.- dijo Ginny sintiéndose de repente enferma. Miró a Harry como pidiéndole que continuara, pero él no lo hizo, así que preguntó-Y Jeffrey¿Cómo es que él…?

-No lo sé.- Mintió. No quería seguir entrando en detalles con respecto a ello- No se lo pregunté. No quise hacerlo.

-Pues debiste hacerlo.

-Pero no le creí.

-¿Por qué?

Porque no, porque después de todo lo que nos hizo… cualquier cosa que él dijera tenía que ser puesto en duda.

Silencio.

Ginny sabía perfectamente, que Harry tenía mucha razón. Sin embargo…

-¡Esto no es justo!- exclamó ella con reproche- Debiste decírmelo todo en el preciso momento en el que te enteraste. No debiste ocultarme tada.

-Corazón, sólo quería evitarte un mal momento.

-Pero es mi vida, y soy yo quien decide lo que es bueno o malo para mi.

Harry se contuvo de decir algo que a Ginny le habría parecido desagradable lo que hubiese ocasionado un grave problema, así que respirando hondo y contando hasta diez, finalmente dijo:

-Lo siento- se disculpó no solo sorprendiéndose así mismo, sino, también a Ginny- No pretendía excluirte de esto; es solo que no quería que te angustiaras por si las cosas no eran como parecían ser. Perdóname.

Ella lo miró un poco mortificada, por la forma dura como lo estaba tratando.

-Harry, no se trata de que pidas perdón y que yo te perdone y lo olvide. ¡Entiéndeme!, se trata de mi vida, y estoy en todo mi derecho de saber cosas tan delicadas como lo que me acabas de confesar.

-Lo sé, pero sólo pretendía protegerte. Si te pasara algo yo…

-Amor, ya no soy una niña, y mucho menos soy frágil y asustadiza, por si no lo recuerdas, ya soy una mujer que se puede cuidar por cuenta propia.

-Pero no tienes magia, y sin ella…

-No soy ninguna inútil.

-No dije que lo fueras.

-No era necesario decirlo- le reprochó.- Además, no olvides que crecí rodeada de siete hombres. Tus cuñados y suegros, por cierto.

-Como si eso fuera de gran ayuda- mascullo, pero Ginny le escucho.

-Harry- sonó amenazante.

-No dije nada.

-El caso es que no quiero que me sobre protejan.

-sin embargo, tendras que aguantarte., porque este marido tuyo no te dejara a solas ni a luz ni sombra. Cuidaré de ti y de nuestros cinco hijos, aunque la vida se me vaya en ello.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Ginny le dijo.

-Harry, tenemos cuatro hijos, no cinco.

-Cinco- repitió él con una adorable y tierna sonrisa.- Jarod, Sirius, James, Matt y este pequeñín que está aquí- dijo inclinándose y besando el plano vientre de su esposa.

Ginny tardó un par de segundos en entender lo que Harry le quería decir.

-¿Estas de broma?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Ginny abrió grande los ojos al ver la sinceridad dibujada en el rostro de Harry, y esa sonrisa radiante…

-¿Estoy…esperando?

-Te dije que estoy acostumbrado a cumplir todo lo que mis hijos me piden. Ellos querían un hermanito…

-¡Harry!- Ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo.

Harry rió divertido. Se sentó junto a ella en el cabecero de la cama y mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros le iba diciendo:

-Eliot dice que no tienes más de cinco semanas.

Algo sonrojada, Ginny le dijo:

-Bien, eso solo comprueba lo efectivo que eres.

Ginny pudo sentir los labios de Harry curvarse junto a su sien, que era donde él la estaba besando.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás, corazón.

Ginny bostezó.

-Tengo de quien aprender.

Cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba. Harry la recostó sobre su pecho mientras le tocaba la frente. La fiebre, aún no había desaparecido del todo.

-Debes descansar- decía arropándola- Mañana los niños vendrán a verte, y me gustaría que encontraran a su madre con fuerzas y energías.

-Te quedaras conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto! Mi lugar está aquí, contigo.

Ginny se abrazó al cuerpo de su marido, y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo:

-Que Dios me ayude.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tres días después, Ginny retomó las riendas de su vida. En las mañanas se dedicaba al trabajo en Ambrossia. Por las tardes a estar en su hogar cuidando de sus hijos y disponiendo de una de las habitaciones para decorar la para la llegada de su nuevo bebé. Y por las noches a pasarla de lo lindo en brazos de su amorzote.

Una noche, después de un delicioso despliegue de energías en el campo amoroso, Ginny le preguntó a Harry si finalmente habían encontrado alguna pista de Marieta Edgecombe.

-Por más que busco, no encuentro ni un solo rastro de ella. Es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado. Como si nunca hubiese existido.

Ginny suspiró, y tras una leve pausa dijo:

-¿Y que hay con su amiga?- Decía Ginny refiriéndose a su antiguo dolor de cabeza.

Harry supo de quien le hablaba, e inmediatamente le dijo:

-Esté en América. Según sé, se ha casado y tiene una familia.

Ginny lo miró interrogante.

-¿Y, cómo lo sabes?

-Remus- fue su respuesta.- Un amigo suyo, auror creo que es, fue el que finalmente le hizo sentar cabeza.

-Ah¿Y eso… te molesta?

-Todo lo contrario, Corazón. Es un peso de encima, menos.

Ginny guardó silencio antes de decir.

-Bueno, bien por ella¿no? Digo, después de todo estaba perdiendo su tiempo intentando que me dejaras.

Harry suspiró.

-Sin embargo, lo hice.

-Pero no por ir detrás de ella.

-Pero lo hice.

-Harry, ya hemos hablado de eso. Creo que no deberíamos…

-Tienes razón corazón- la abrazaba.- Lo que pasó, pasó. Ya no tiene sentido seguir manoseando las viejas heridas.

-No, no lo tiene- decía la pelirroja trazando con su índice figuras abstractas sobre el pecho de su amor.- Eso, nos deja como en el principio: en cero.

Otro suspiro de Harry.

Era preocupante no saber nada de Marieta Edgecombe, pues tanto Harry como Ginny habían llegado a la conclusión de que había sido ella quien atentara contra ellos, o mejor dicho: contra ginny, la noche en la que estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor contra la pared junto a la puerta del balcón. Resultaba mortificante, que ella supiera todos los pasos que daban, y que ellos no supieran nada de ella.

Pero Harry, tenía la posibilidad de saber sobre el paradero de Marieta Edgecombe. Sólo tenía que decidirse, como le había dicho Ron, a ir en busca de Jeffrey Marshall.

-No te preocupes, corazón, moveré cielo, tierra y mar en busca de esa mujer. Usaré mi influencia, le pondré un precio a su cabeza si es necesario, pero la encontraremos. Te prometo que la encontraremos.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue a buscar a Ron a su casa, y le dijo lo que tenía planeado hacer.

-Te acompaño- le dijo decidido. Harry se lo agradeció, así que ambos decidieron encontrarse en la madriguera, donde ambos llevarían a sus esposas e hijos (en el caso de Harry y Ginny), para allá.

-¿Para que quieres que vaya a la madriguera?- le preguntó Ginny un poco recelosa con la actitud de su marido.

-Para que no te quedes sola. Tengo que hacer unas cosas y no sé cuanto tiempo tardaré.- Hizo una pausa- Hermione también estará ahí.

Ginny guardó silencio antes de preguntar.

-¿Se trata de Marieta¿Ya la han encontrado?

-Todavía.- fue la respuesta de Harry. Por más que lo intentara no podía mentirle sobre ese asunto tan delicado.- Pero tenemos una pista y… bueno, aunque no es nada .concreto.

Ginny suspiró.

-Esta bien, esperare en casa de padre, si es lo que quieres- hizo una pausa.- Pero prométeme algo amor- Harry la miro- prométeme que cuando sepas algo, regresaras a mi, tan pronto como puedas.

Harry la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te lo prometo.

Y por alguna razón ginny sintió un estremecedor frío recorriéndole por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué significaba?

-Me sentí rara- le decía Ginny a Hermione- No sé como explicarlo. Es como si…, como si no lo volviera a ver más.

Hermione la miraba con atención y un poco de preocupación.

-Quizá sea estrés. Harry y tú están pasando por un mal momento. Con esa loca suelta por ahí, planeando quien sabe qué locuras… Vamos Ginny, no te aflijas.

Ginny suspiró.

Creo que tienes razón. Me estoy preocupando por nada¿cierto?- Hermione asintió.

Sin embargo, Hermione también se sentía inquieta, pese a no demostrarlo. Había algo en el ambiente que hacía que uno respirara inquietud y angustia, cuando en la madriguera se debería respirar paz y amor.

Habían transcurrido horas desde que Harry y Ron se habían marchado en busca de alguna pista que los llevara al paradero de Marieta Edgecombe.

Pese a que Arthur, intentaba hacer plática, hablar de alguna que otra cosa entretenida que les ayudara a olvidarse de ese angustioso momento, le resultaba casi imposible hacerlo.

-¿Cómo que se están demorando demasiado, no?

Hermione, ya no podía ocultar su preocupación, y asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga.

Se hizo un silencio mientras Arthur suspiraba cansado.

El viento soplaba demasiado frío para la estación de otoño, Ginny se acercó a la ventana con el propósito de cerrarla, sin embargo, las lejanas siluetas de dos de sus hijos corriendo apresuradamente hacia la casa, le llamó mucho la atención. De pronto sintió que su corazón se apretaba contra su pecho de manera angustiante. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y a sudar frío. Se dirigió hacia el jardín con las piernas pesadas y adoloridas, y corrió al encuentro de James y Sirius.

-¡Mama¡Mamá!- gritaban ellos.

Ella se detuvo frente a ellos, y los miró con el rostro desencajado por el temor.

-Mamá… Matt…

-Jarod…

-Pero no lo…

-encontramos…

Intentaban decir.

-¿Encontrar, que?- pregunto angustiada la pelirroja.

-Matt…

-¿Qué le paso a Matt?- pregunto con angustia. Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.- ¿Y dónde está Jarod?- preguntó notando su ausencia.

-Mamita, Matt se perdió- decía James.

-Y fuimos a buscarlo- dijo Sirius.

-Pero no lo encontramos- dijo James con carita triste.

-Pero, entonces…- se interrumpió Sirius.

-¿entonces, qué?- le insistió Ginny.

Con algo de temor, mi ró a su gemelo que asintió.

-La araña- dijo finalmente Sirius.

-¿Aranzazu?- dijo Hermione que había llegado junto a ellos. Los gemelos asintieron.

-Ella dijo que sabía donde estaba Matt y que debíamos ir con ella.- contaba James con algo de dificultad.

-Jarod dijo que no, que iría el solito y que nosotros viniéramos a decirte- explicó Sirius.

-La araña se enfadó mucho, pero después dijo que ya.

-Mami, la araña se llevo a Jarod y a Matt. Y dijo que si los queríamos volver a ver tenías que ir a …a…

-¿Dónde?- exigió Ginny saber.

-Dijo algo sobre una casa donde puedes gritar.

-No, Sirius, dijo la casa de los gritos…

Ginny se puso de pie inmediatamente dispuesta a ir en busca de sus hijos.

-¡No, Ginny, espera! Es muy riesgoso que vayas tú sola.- pero Ginny no escuchaba.

Ginny era conciente de que su magia era escasa, que si la utilizaba podría acabar enferma, pero por sus hijos…

Fue al cobertizo en busca de una escoba.

-Hija¿Estas loca? No puedes volar en tu estado. Es muy riesgoso.

-No me pasará nada, papá- aseguro- Estaré bien.

-No, no lo estarás. No con esa loca que pretende hacerte daño.

-No me hará más daño de lo que yo puedo hacerle si toca a alguno de mis hijos.

-Al menos deberías esperar que regrese Harry.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

-No, es tarde, y yo no puedo dejar a mis hijos en manos de esa mente enferma.

Y sin escuchar las suplicas de su padre y mejor amiga, Ginny dio un golpecito al suelo antes de elevarse por los aires rumbo a la casa de los gritos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El sol decaía. Se hacía de noche, y una ligera neblina cubría la poca luz que quedaba. El viento frío y espeso azotaba latigazos que provocaban un intenso dolor al contacto con la piel.

Llevaba casi dos horas volando, cuando finalmente visualizó la casa de los gritos. Una casa en ruinas y abandonada, de aspecto lúgubre y siniestro.

Descendió frente a una puerta trasera que la llevaría directamente hacia la parte superior de la casa, donde había una luz encendida.

"_Mis hijos_"- pensó con angustia.

Entró y mientras subía escucho una voz femenina que iba canturreando una canción algo estremecedora.

_1, 2 ya vienen por ti._

_3, 4 cierra bien la puerta._

_5, 6 mira el crucifijo._

_7, 8 no duermas aún._

_9, 10 no podrás dormir._

Ginny se estremeció. Aquella canción era horrible. Típico de una loca como…

Ginny se detuvo de golpe al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-No, no, no… Esto no es verdad, ella no puede ser…

Pero la verdad era tan dura y cruel. No podía ser de otra y mucho menos tratarse de una equivocación.

Era ella.

Comprendió que Aranzazu Ziang era en realidad Marieta Edgecombe.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

N/A: Vaya! Por fin he terminado el capitulo. Jajaja¿Verdad que me quedó algo loco? Bueno, pues. Ahora Ginny ya sabe la verdad¿Qué pasara cuando se enfrente a la desquiciada de Marieta? Eso se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo de Reset: _Principio y final._

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, de lo contrario pueden dejarme TAMBIEN, un review diciéndome que no les gusto. Por cierto, y hablando de reviews, Gente ya publique un nuevo fic llamado "_A Pesar de todo", _así que dense una vuelta por ahí y apóyenme con sus reviews. Créanme, el fic promete ya que estará lleno de acción, drama y romance.

Por otra parte, Gente linda, muy pronto estaré subiendo un nuevo capi de _La Rebelión del elegido, _así que no vayan a pensar que lo he abandonado. No! Es solo que se me fue la inspiración, (eso sin contar que tengo problemas en el trabajo), pero ya esta volviendo, así que esperen la actualización con la paciencia que hasta ahora conservan.

Un beso a todos.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola! He vuelto. Sé que querrán matarme con tanta demora, pero es que se me hizo imposible subir el capitulo en el momento planeado. Surgieron un montón de inconvenientes (Olvidamer de la terrile sensación de que la tierra tiembla cada cinco minutos), problemas en el trabajo, estudio, familiares, amorosos, etc, etc, etc.

Bueno, pero como no quiero aburrirlos con los acontecimientos que me arbumaron durante todo este tiempo de ausencia, voy directamente con los agradecimientos...

Este capitulo esta dedicado a: **_hermioneandron, Annie, Anastasia Lila, zafiro potter, tatis, marce, carolagd, andrea316, jamesandmolly, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, lore, Eri mond licht, anisza, Knockturnalley7, juliehtm2, ghysella potter, Lady Black, RosyCarmen, thata, EstrelladelaTarde1, the gray princes, mayra, Potter&Weasley, Fanaticharry, Betty Jer (multiplicado por tres), Cucha. _**En especial a **_Moony Lovegood, _**quien me ayudo con la edición y corrección de este capitulo.

**_Moony_**, **_y a todos mir fan-lectores (_**tanto como los que dejan review y no, muchas gracias por todo; y espero de corazón que este capitulo, que es el **ULTIMO)**, sea de vuestro agrado.

_**24.- Principio y Fin.**_

Habían transcurrido horas desde que hubiesen llegado a casa de Jeffrey Marshall. Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro, impaciente y furioso¿Dónde rayos estaba Marshall¿por qué se demoraba tanto? Su elfo doméstico le había dicho que su amo había salido al Hospital San Mungo a arreglar su cambio a España pero que ya pronto iba a llegar, así que habían decido esperar. Sin embargo, ya había pasado tanto tiempo…

**-**Cálmate, lo más seguro es que no tarde en regresar- le dijo Ron por enésima vez.  
Harry lo miró con cara de matarlo si volvía a decir lo mismo.

- Le daré veinte minutos, sólo veinte minutos; de lo contrario, media vuelta y a la mierda con ese cabrón. Ron sólo asintió mientras devoraba otro de los bocadillos que el elfo había dejado sobre la mesa.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, cuando Harry finalmente perdió la paciencia.  
- Me largo de aquí. No aguanto más esta situación. ¡Estoy harto!

Con un suspiro, Ron dejo su pastel sobre la mesa y dijo: -Bueno, entonces, vamonos.

Sin embargo, justo cuando salían del salón rumbo al recibidor, se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la chimenea y una persona apareció tras una cortina de espeso humo y fuego verde. Inmediatamente, Harry lo reconoció.

-Marshall- dijo.

El aludido lo miró, un poco sorprendido. La verdad, había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo para la platica que deseaba tener con él; había transcurrido casi un mes desde la última vez que se habían visto en la mansión Malfoy.

-¡Vaya¡Qué sorpresa! Creí que jamás vendría, señor Potter.

-Eso también creí pero, ya ve, aquí me tiene.

- ¿Y puedo suponer para que ha venido?

- Puede.

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Jeffrey miraba analizadoramente a Harry quien, a su vez, no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Después, Jeffrey reparó en Ron, quien le hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza, en señal de saludó; respondiendo con la misma seña, volvió su atención a Harry.  
-Bueno, en ese caso, deberíamos ir a mi estudio. Si me hacen el favor de seguirme.

Les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran, y una vez Jeffrey tomó su lugar, invitó a los otros dos a hacer lo mismo.

-Antes de que empecemos, señor Potter, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que le hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto a lo que le dije.

Harry suspiró con cierto malestar.

- Ginny- dijo –Finalmente recordó todo. Dijo que estaba completamente segura de que fue Marietta Edgecombe quien la atacó.

Una sonrisa trémula se dibujo en el rostro de Marshall.

- Ya veo- dijo Jeffrey en un tono cansino –Entonces¿qué es exactamente lo que quiere saber?

- Todo- fue la respuesta de Harry.

Jeffrey asintió.

-Bien, todo lo que te dije el día de la fiesta es verdad. Aranzazu Ziang es Marieta Edgecombe. Se hizo una cirugía plástica porque sabía que mientras siguiera siendo Marieta Edgecombe jamás voltearías a verla.

- Pero¿cómo es posible eso si las intervenciones muggles no dan resultado en brujos? –preguntó Ron, confundido –A menos que…

-Que por sus venas corran sangre muggle.- dijo Harry acertando.

-Exacto! El padre de Marieta es un muggle y su madre, aunque bruja, era mestiza.

Aquella información, hizo que Harry solo viera lo exasperante de la situación. ¡Estúpido¡Mil veces estúpido¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Bueno, para ser sincero, jamás había conocido a los padres de Aranzazu, Marietta, o como quiera que esa mujer se llamara…

- Y usted cómo sabe que ella provenía de una familia mestiza- preguntó Ron con suspicacia. Era verdad. ¿Cómo podían estar seguros de lo que Marshall decía? Adelantándose a la pregunta que, seguramente le harían con respecto a la familia de MariettaJeffrey dijo:

-Jamás conocí a la familia Edgecombe. No sé nada de ellos, sólo lo que les he dicho. Eso lo sé porque una persona allegada a la señorita Edgecombe (que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con lo que ella había estado haciendo y que ha tratado de mantenerse alejada de este problema) me lo confió todo sin reserva alguna.

Se hizo un breve silencio y, tras un fugaz intercambio de miradas con Ron, Harry dijo:

- Me gustaría hablar con esa persona. ¿Quién es¿Dónde vive?

Jeffrey sacudió la cabeza.

- Lo siento pero no creo que se pueda. Esa perrsona no quiere verse envuelta en este asunto; suficiente tiene con tratar de controlar a la señorita Edgecombe además de internar protegerla de la justicia.

- ¿Protegerla de la justicia¡Por favor! Si es verdad todo lo que me ha dicho entonces necesito comprobarlo en persona. Necesito que me diga las cosas como son

-Entiendo, pero…

-No hay pero que valga- hizo una pausa –Señor Marshall¡entiéndame! –dijo Harry con la garganta seca –Necesito saberlo todo y creo que la mejor forma es contactarnos con esa persona y que me diga más sobre éste asunto –al ver que Marshall no estaba dispuesto a hablar, añadió: -Ginny está en peligro. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de entender?

No, no lo era, y, sin embargo, Jeffrey no estaba dispuesto a confrontar que Harry se confrontara con Dayanne; temía por ella. No porque Harry pudiese lastimarla o insultarla, lo que temía era lo que podía pasarle si Marietta se enteraba sobre la reunión y de lo que se pudiera hablar en ella

Tenía que protegerla.

Miró a Harry. Éste se mostraba impaciente, molesto; parecía estar a un paso de explotar si no se le daba una respuesta inmediata ya fuera buena o mala. Cuando Jeffrey estaba a punto de replicar, alguien inesperado llegó a través de la red flu.

Inmediatamente, corrió hacia ahí cuando se dio cuenta de quién era. Se encontraba en el piso, bastante débil, y respirando con dificultad. Había sangre por todos lados debido a las contusiones que tenía en el rostro y en otras partes del cuerpo.

Harry miraba confundido la escena. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Quién era esa mujer¿Por qué se encontraba en aquél estado deplorable?

-Dayanne, pero… ¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó Jeffrey conmocionado, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie pues ésta había aterrizado en el suelo frío. Se encontraba débil, adolorida, como si un tren hubiese pasado por encima de ella. Sin embargo, el dolor que sentía no era nada comparado a la angustia que la estaba matando; tenía que hablar, tenía que encontrarse con él, con…

- Harry Potter- fue lo único que pudo decir. Los ojos de Jeffrey miraron el bello rostro de la chica, ahora herido y golpeado; después, miraron a Harry, quien los observaba con desconcierto e incertidumbre.

- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó suavemente.

- Es ella…- decía, temblorosa –Está como loca.

Jeffrey abrió los ojos, asustado.

- ¿Acaso fue ella quien te hizo esto?- Dayanne asintió -¡Dios mío!

- Intenté detenerla pero Mari se puso como loca y dijo que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera yo, iba a detenerla de realizar su venganza contra ellos.

Harry escucho lo último que dijo así como había dicho su nombre y, entonces, sintió un revoltijo en el estomago. Algo no andaba bien y de inmediato quiso saber quién era Dayanne y por qué había dicho su nombre. ¿Qué era lo que deseaba con él?

- Marshall- llamó Harry. El aludido no lo miró pero Harry notó como los músculos de su espalda y cuello se tensaban -¿Qué está pasando?

Dayanne parecía a punto de desmayarse; lo miró con curiosidad y luego, abriendo los ojos como platos, supo inmediatamente quién era él –Harry Potter- musitó. Y él no supo qué decir. En ese instante la observaba mejor, la pobre estaba horrible pese a ser una mujer hermosa.

- Dayanne, tienes que descansar. Debo cuidar tus heridas –interrumpió Jeffrey, en un intento de persuadirla. Pero ésta negó con la cabeza y se resistió a que Jeffrey la tomara entre sus brazos.

- No, Harry Potter debe saber. Él y sólo él es el único capaz de detenerla.

- ¿De qué rayos está hablando?- preguntó Ron que se mostraba igual de desconcertado que Harry.

- Mari –dijo Dayanne. Y, al notar que ninguno de los dos parecía entenderla se corrigió diciendo –Aranzazu. Marieta. Ella… Ella planea hacer algo en contra de tu familia –le dijo a Harry.

Se hizo un terrible silencio y, entonces, el revoltijo que antes había sentido se convirtió en una punzada de dolor angustiante. Ya no había más dudas con respecto a la identidad de Aranzazu. Aquella mujer que tenía en frente debía de ser la misma a la que Marshall se había referido con anterioridad; la que debía conocer todas y cada una de las locuras de Aranzazu.

Inconsciente de sus movimientos, Harry se hincó frente a la pareja, toda su atención dirigida a Dayanne.

- ¿Cómo? – Dayanne pareció no entender la pregunta por lo que se vio en la necesidad de explicarse más -¿Cómo pretende hacerle daño a mi familia? Había sido tan brusco, tan amenazador, que Dayanne no pudo evitar estremecerse y aferrarse al brazo de Jeffrey. Con algo de dificultad, le explicó la idea del cachorro perdido; de cómo Aranzazu había planeado atraer al más pequeños de los niños para secuestrarlo y así llegar hasta su madre…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Uno dos, ya vienen por ti_

_tres cuatro, cierra la puerta_

_cinco, seis, mira el crucifijo_

_siete, ocho, no duermas aún_

_nueve, diez, no podrás dormir…_

Un pequeño niño de tres años, se encontrada sentado sobre la mantas que se encontraban en un duro piso de madera perteneciente a una casa en ruinas; abrazaba a su pequeño cachorro y miraba, sin miedo, a la loca que cantaba esa fea canción. Por otro lado, su hermano mayor se encontraba sentado en una silla, que parecía estar a un paso de desplomarse. Su actitud descarada y arrogante, muy parecida a la de su madre, esa mujer a la que Aranzazu tanto odiaba.

¡Mil veces máldita!

-... Es una lástima que esos odiosos gemelos no estén aquí para hacerles lo mismo que les voy a hacer a ustedes –decía con una voz que denotaba locura. Se encogió de hombros y luego siguió con su espantosa canción mientras volvía su atención a su bolso, comenzando a buscar algo. Mientras tanto, Jarod pensaba en alguna forma de escaparse y salir de ahí con su hermano y Max. ¡Rayos! No se le ocurría nada y eso lo preocupaba un poco. ¡Cómo deseaba que su papá llegara pronto y los rescatara! Porque estaba seguro, y confiado, de que su papá vendría a salvarlos de la araña.

- Jarod, tengo hambre –dijo Matt, haciendo un puchero. Jarod creyó que no era el momento para ese tipo de comentarios, sin embargo, también le gruñeron las tripas, se sonrojó. Matt le sonrió –En mi bolsillo tengo galletas, si quieres, cómetelas.

Matt se puso inmediatamente de pie y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su hermano, encontrando un paquetito ya abierto. Su contenido estaba destrozado pero, aún así, se veían deliciosas y comestibles. Extrajo la primera galleta (o los restos de ésta) y le dio un buen mordisco, luego otro y otro, hasta terminarla y continuar con otra; pero no, se detuvo, porque al terminar la que ya se encontraba en su pancita, sacó otra únicamente para dársela a su hermano. Tenía que reconocerlo, Matt no era ambicioso; le gustaba compartir. Y aquél gesto hizo que surgiera el comienzo de una amistad sincera entre ambos hermanos.

Jarod abrió la boca para recibir el delicioso bocado, sin embargo, cuando Matt prácticamente había puesto el dulce en la boca de su hermano, Aranzazu llegó para impedirlo. Apartó la mano de Matt haciendo que la galleta cayera y que éste, al retroceder, tropezara y cayera, golpeándose la cabeza con una vieja mesa que se rompió al contacto. Como todo niño de tres años que sufriera un golpe de éste tipo, Matt se echó a llorar Jarod se puso rojo de la ira y tuvo ganas de lanzarse sobre la araña loca por haberle hecho eso a su hermano y, peor aún, por estar burlándose de él.

- Uh¿qué pasó, bebé¿Te duele la cabecita? –Comenzó a reír –Ven, entonces, que mamá Aranzazu te hará masajitos –lo cogió de los pelos, tirando de ellos. Matt gritó y lloró con más fuerza mientras que su hermano también lloraba, de impotencia, y gritaba; suplicando a Aranzazu que lo dejara.

- ¡Ya no lo lastimes¡Déjalo¡Déjalo!

- No, no, no¿O qué¿Acaso quieres tomar su lugar? –Él lo prefería así. Asintió con fuerza, pero lo único que logró fue que Aranzazu riera –Niño estúpido, no te preocupes, pronto llegará tu turno. Mientras tanto, pienso seguir divirtiéndome con ésta preciosura.

Y siguió maltratando a Matt hasta que sintió unos afilados dientes sobre su pierna.

- ¡Maldito perro¡Tu dueña soy yo y no este engendro del demonio! –pero el cachorro le ladraba y se mostró dispuesto a lanzarse, una vez más, sobre la mujer. Ésta le lanzó una patada que provocó que Max se alejase, aullando, a esconderse detrás de Jarod.

- ¡No! –chilló Matt forcejeando con Aranzazu sin resultado alguno; entonces, se le ocurrió una idea y ¡crach! mordió el brazo que ésta tenía alrededor de su cuello, logrando así, apartarse de ella y correr hacia su cachorro y Jarod.

- ¡Maldito engendro¡Me mordiste¡Dañaste mi hermosa piel! –chilló y peor se puso cuando vio sangre emanando de la mordedura que Matt le había hecho –Pero esto se va a quedar así, maldito, me la vas a pagar. Volvió su atención hacia su bolso y extrajo su varita de éste, al momento en que repetía esa espantosa y tonta canción:

_Uno dos, ya vienen por ti_

_tres cuatro, cierra la puerta_

_cinco, seis, mira el crucifijo_

_siete, ocho, no duermas aún_

_nueve, diez, no podrás dormir…_

- Creo que un con un _cruciatus _aprenderán a respetar a sus mayores –dijo mientras avanzaba hacia los niños pero, a quien en realidad buscaba, era al más pequeño. Y eso era lo que Jarod sabía, por eso, intentaba ocultarlo avanzando a rastras con su silla.

- No dejaré que le hagas daño –dijo con desesperación.

Aranzazu rió como una desquiciada.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, niño estúpido¿Acaso piensas saltar sobre mí? –rió –Por si no te has dado cuenta, no puedes hacerlo. No puedes contra m, nunca podrás enfrentarme –y volvió a reír como maniática.

Sin embargo, Jarod sonrió y eso silenció a Aranzazu, la enfureció -¿De qué te ríes¿Qué es tan divertido?

Pero él no habló, sólo continúo sonriendo, sabía que todo iba a estar bien. Aranzazu no lo veía de esa forma, por lo tanto, al ver la calma del niño perdió los estribos y lo golpeó, le dio una bofetada en el rostro.

Las lagrimas se asomaron por los ojos azul verdosos del niño pero éste no lloró, cosa que la enfureció aún más; alzó la varita para lanzarle el _cruciatus, _tal como lo había anunciado…

- ¡Alejate de mis hijos, maldita arpía! –se escuchó el grito desesperado de una mujer. Aranzazu se dio vuelta para ver quién era y lo único que logró ver fueron unas luces blancas y amarillas antes de caer al piso y quedar inconciente ante el enfurecido golpe de Ginny.

- ¡Mamá! –gritó Matt saliendo a su encuentro. Jarod quiso hacer lo mismo pero las cuerdas a su alrededor se lo impedían. Segundos antes la había visto llegar, por eso su sonrisa; sin embargo, su madre le había hecho una seña para que no la delatara. Se acercó hasta Aranzazu –quien ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Pensó en darle una paliza por haberse metido con sus hijos pero, aparentemente, el golpe que le había lanzado la había dejado fuera de combate. No sabía si había hecho bien pero no podía soportar más ver cómo maltrataba a sus hijos y había decidido actuar rápido con tal de defenderlos. La paliza quedaría para después, cuando la modelo estuviera lo suficientemente conciente como para sentirlo.

- Te dije, tarántula, que nunca más volvieras a poner un dedo sobre alguno de mis hijo –dijo mientras abrazaba a Matt y miraba con desprecio a la modelo quien se revolcaba en el piso por el dolor. Tal parecía que iba a desmayarse por toda la sangre que salía de su nariz rota.

Ginny rodeó a Aranzazu para llegar hasta Jarod, una vez junto a él, lo desató y abrazó. Las lágrimas se ciñeron sobre ambos. Matt miraba la escena, feliz, abrazó a su madre y a Jarod. Ginny los envolvió a ambos y los llenó de besos. Entonces, tras unos minutos de felicidad puesto que la pesadilla había terminado, Ginny les dijo que era momento de partir.

Aranzazu seguía en el piso, revolcándose de dolor mientras trataba de detener la sangre que salía de su nariz. Al mismo tiempo, ellos salieron de la habitación para dirigirse directamente a Hogwarts; desde ahí tenía pensado comunicarse con Harry para que fuera con ellos, sin embargo, cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, Matt obligó a su madre a detenerse.

- Max –fue su respuesta ante el interrogatorio silencioso de su madre. En seguida, se soltó de ella para regresar a la habitación; intentó detenerlo pero Matt fue mucho más rápido. Fue un grave error, debió impedir que se marchara. Fue detrás de él pero no pudo hacer nada para evitar lo que sucedió.

- ¡No!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Aranzazu estaba de pie junto a Matt, quien se encontraba con Max; le apuntó con la varita mientras él la miraba sin miedo alguno, sólo con la inocencia de un niño de tres años que apenas está conociendo la vida. Un rayo de luz de color rojo salió de la varita de Aranzazu y golpeó de lleno en el pecho del niño.  
De pronto, todo se puso oscuro y el piso comenzó a temblar. Ya no veía a su madre ni a Jarod pero podía escuchar sus voces llamándole: _¿Mamá¿Mamita¿Dónde estás¿Jarod¿A dónde se fueron? No quiero estar solo… _Y entonces se puso a llorar, estaba asustado.

- No llores, no estás sólo –le dijo una voz suave y maternal, muy parecida a la de su madre.

La sola idea de que ella estuviera con él hizo que la buscara en medio de la oscuridad, yendo a tientas, hasta que finalmente una brillante luz lo atrajo. Entonces, pensó, que ahí encontraría a su mamá. Sin embargo, fue a una señora con la que se encontró, no era su madre, pero se parecía mucho. Tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes pero no podía recordar dónde. Ella le estaba sonriendo y le estiraba la mano, invitándolo a tomarla. Matt la miró con un poco de recelo, lo que provocó que la sonrisa de la mujer se anchara más.

- No tengas miedo, no te haré daño –Matt no habló pero continúo mirándola con recelo pese a la suavidad de su voz y a que ésta le transmitía paz y calidez –Te llevaré con ella, con tu mamá.

Entonces, Matt tomó su mano y toda la oscuridad se volvió brillante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny temblaba de pies a cabeza. No sabía qué hacer para reanimar a su hijo más pequeño. Lo llamaba, lo sacudía, le suplicaba que abriera sus ojos, que le hablara, que gritara y dijera malas palabras si lo deseaba pero él no respondía; parecía…

- Matt, no. Por favor, no… -se abrazaba al cuerpo tibio de su pequeño. Mientras tanto, a su lado, Jarod miraba la escena con los ojos nublados, a causa de las lagrimas; tenía miedo. ¿Por qué Matt no abría sus ojos¿Por qué casi no respiraba? _Matt¿Matt¿Por qué no hablas? Ya no te diré más bodoque y te dejaré jugar con mis cosas y podrás estar en los paseos que hago con los gemelos y mis amigos, sólo háblame. Te doy las galletas del mundo pero, por favor, despierta. ¿Matt?_

- No te mueras.

Pero él no respondía. Y eso era malo.

La risa de Aranzazu resonada por toda la habitación, tan demente, tan burlona. Aranzazu Ziang acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Embravecida, furiosa, llena de ira y odio y de desesperación al ver a su pequeño en ese estado… Ginny se puso de pie con violencia y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se lanzó sobre la mujer, tirándola al piso. La varita había desaparecido. No habría magia en aquél enfrentamiento entre una madre herida y una frívola modelo; ésta iba a pagar lo que le había hecho a su hijo, no importaba si con eso se ensuciaba las manos. Aranzazu había matado a su hijo, a su Matt. Un niño inocente que nada tenía que ver con la rivalidad que existía entre ellas.

Le arrancó los pelos hasta dejar la piel descubierta la arañó, le dio de golpes mientras la insultaba, la maldecía. Estaba fuera de sí a causa del dolor que sentía por la perdida del más pequeño de sus hijos. Un Stupefy… Si bien, un adulto no siempre salía bien librado de esa maldición, un niño pequeño de tres años… Lo más seguro era que… No, no lo soportaría.

- Maldita víbora, rata rastrera. ¡Mataste a mi hijo! Infeliz… -Sin embargo, pesé a los insultos y los golpes que le propinaba, no podía calmar el dolor que sentía y, si la mataba, lo más seguro es que tampoco la ayudara.

De pronto, sintió unos brazos que la separaban de Aranzazu. Ginny luchó contra ellos, se revolvió, arañó, pateó al aire; quería que la soltaran, seguir golpeando a la modelo que yacía inconciente sobre el suelo. Pero aquellos brazos la seguían sujetando con fuerza, dispuestos a no soltarla por nada, por lo menos hasta que se hubiese calmado. Pasaron uno o dos minutos antes de que se tranquilizara, dejó de luchar, rindiéndose ante quien la había sujetado con fuerza, volviéndose cálidos y reconfortantes. Brindándole la paz y el consuelo que necesitaba…

- Calma, tranquila. Ya todo pasó, amor. Estoy aquí, no pasa nada.

Pero Harry no entendía. Él no sabía. Matt… Él… Él estaba…

- Matt –gimió Ginny contra su pecho. Se aferró a él como si fuera un pilar en el que podía apoyarse ante el agónico dolor que sentía. Sin embargo, Harry no era necesariamente un fuerte pilar cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dayanne le dijo lo que Aranzazu pensaba hacer con su familia; secuestrar a los niños y, de esa forma, atraer a la madre. No quiso escuchar más sobre el asunto e inmediatamente se marchó a la Madriguera a buscar a su familia, sin embargo, una vez ahí, se encontró con unos gemelos asustados, un Arthur Weasley preocupado y una Hermione demasiado alterada para el estado en el que se encontraba. Sin que nadie se lo dijera, sabía qué había pasado. No quería saber nada, sólo que le dijeran dónde estaban Jarod, Matt y Ginny.

- La casa de los gritos.

Y ahí fue donde se dirigió con Ron. Llegaron y rodearon la casa, no sabían cómo entrar sin ser descubiertos. Harry estaba impaciente. No quería perder tiempo ya que Aranzazu, estando tan loca como lo estaba, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en contra de Ginny –Espera, tenemos que hacer un plan.

Pero él no quería planear nada. Simplemente deseaba entrar y sacar de ahí a su familia. Y así lo hizo, entró mientras atrás de él, Ron protestaba. Le hizo una seña para que guardara silencio.

Ambos callaron. Entonces, escucharon ruidos provenientes de la planta superios, ruidos parecidos a golpes, gemidos de dolor, súplica, sollozos. Harry se imaginó a Ginny siendo golpeada salvajemente por Aranzazu. ¡Por los pantalones de Merlín! Podría perder al bebé que estaba esperando. No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a la parte superior de la casa; tenía que llegar junto a su esposa. Al entrara la habitación donde se suponía que ésta y los niños debían estar, se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que era Ginny la que golpeaba ferozmente a Aranzazu y no viceversa. Se asombró al descubrirla fuera de sí y pegando de esa forma a la mujer.

Corrió a separarlas. Ginny luchó por apartarse, dispuesta a seguir con los golpes, pero él no la soltaba, no lo haría hasta que estuviese tranquila y recapacitara sobre lo que estaba haciendo. Para su suerte, dejó de luchar y se aferró a él, sollozando –Calma, tranquila. Ya todo pasó, amor. Estoy aquí, no pasa nada.

Pero él no sabía. No entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que Ginny pronunció, con dolorosa agonía, el nombre de Matt. Al principio no entendió lo que quería decirle. Matt. Sabía que Matt estaba ahí, en algún lugar junto a Jarod, los dos a salvo, esperando a ser sacados de ahí. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos recorrieron la habitación buscando a sus hijos, lo que vio lo dejó frío. Jarod se encontraba llorando junto al cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, quien tenía el rostro completamente en blanco. Su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos cerrados… Su respiración… Parecía no respirar.

- ¡Dios mío, no! –dijo con el alma a punto de salírsele del cuerpo. No, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo. No. Matt no.

Inconcientemente, se separó de Ginny y caminó, con pasos tambaleantes, hacia el pequeño e inerte cuerpo del menor de sus hijos. Se dejó caer de rodillas junto a él. Lo observó de cabeza a pies, necesitaba ver si era verdad, comprobar si él… Las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. No podía creer que fuera verdad, no podían ser… Su hijo… No. Simplemente no. ¿Por qué Matt¿Por qué no él, Harry? Su hijo apenas era un niño de tres años, tenía mucho por vivir, muchas cosas que hacer. No era justo que la vida le estuviera arrebatando a uno de sus hijos; al menor de todos, al que apenas y tenía unos cuantos meses de conocer, con el que no había hecho las cosas que hizo con sus otros hijos… _¿Por qué?_ Harry observó una vez más el cuerpo de su hijo, queriendo grabar cada uno de los detalles de éste. Matt parecía estar dormido y no estar… Abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa. No lo estaba, no estaba muerto.

Al menos todavía no.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Algunos meses después__…_

Iban por un caminito de piedra, bordeado de árboles y setos con todo tipo de flores que comenzaban a brotar de sus capullos. La brisa fría que danzaba en aquél lugar, nada tenía que ver con el crudo invierno que acababa de quedar atrás. Era normal, muy natural que en una parte como aquella, un cementerio que tenía siglos existiendo, diera esa sensación. Aferrándose firmemente a las flores que llevaba consigo, Ginny se puso un poco nerviosa, siempre se ponía así cada vez que iba de visita al cementerio. A su lado, Harry, llevando también flores. Al notar el nerviosismo y la tristeza que parecía empezar a invadirla, le pasó un brazo por los hombros, estrechándola más contra sí. Quería reconfortarla; brindarle seguridad, confianza, pero, sobretodo, calma. Ella lo miró con los ojos cristalinos, y le sonrió nerviosamente agradeciéndole silenciosamente el gesto.

Finalmente llegaron a la tumba que habían ido a visitar. Sencilla, sin ningún tipo de decorado o extravagancias. Sólo había una cruz en la cabecera de la lápida y, sobre ésta, escrita con letras que sobresalían de la misma piedra, había una dedicatoria: "_Nunca te olvidaremos, siempre estarás en nuestros corazones._"

Sin poder evitarlo más, como cada vez que siempre iba a visitar esa tumba, Ginny no pudo reprimir sus lagrimas. Era normal, pese al tiempo, aún no podía superar la perdida de una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

**Flash Back**

Ginny pensaba que su pequeño estaba muerto, afortunadamente, Harry se había dado cuenta que Matt aún tenía pulso. Sin perder el tiempo, lo tomó en brazos y se apareció con Ginny y él en San Mungo. Unos minutos después, llegaron Ron, Jarod y Aranzazu.

Matt fue atenddo de emergencia. Lo llevaron a una sala donde nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, tenían permitido ingresar. Ginny estaba desesperada. Quería estar con él, que la dejaran entrar; Harry la abrazó, tratando de tranquilizarla, de aliviar su dolor… Pero todo resultaba inútil. ¿Cómo alguien que sentía el mismo dolor y la misma desesperación podía ayudar? Sin embargo, debía de ser fuerte, tenía que serlo, por los dos.

Afortunadamente, Ron estaba con ellos y se había hecho cargo de todo lo necesario mientras Harry y Ginny trataban de superar, aunque fuera un poco, el dolor que los embargaba. Jarod sólo tenía unos golpes y rasguños por lo cual, otro sanador lo atendió.

Por otro lado, Aranzazu, que también había sido llevada al hospital fue atendida inmediatamente ya que se encontraba en un estado deplorable. A pesar de que no quedaría ninguna cicatriz externa, que pudiera mostrar el mal que había sufrido; interiormente estaba marcada de por vida; conforme pasaba el tiempo, mostraba signos de mejoría… Hasta que un día, sucedió una tragedia. En la sala especial para enfermos mentales del hospital, una bella mujer de finos rasgos orientales estaba sin vida, tenía una soga alrededor del cuello. Su cuerpo colgaba como si fuese un muñeco de trapo y su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada en una posición extraña mientras un hilo de sangre seca ensuciaba su piel.

Harry y Ginny no se habían enterado del accidente. Ni siquiera les interesaba el destino de la modelo, sólo les importaba el destino de Matt y la depresión en la que Ginny se había sumergido. Harry trataba de sacar adelante a su familia, sobretodo a su esposa; sin embargo, nada parecía resultar y eso también lo entristecía. Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que su hijo había sido alcanzado por el Stupefy y, si bien no estaba muerto, los sanadores no daban muchas esperanzas…

La navidad llegó siendo fría y triste, como ninguna otra. Era la primera vez que se encontraban en familia después de tanto tiempo de haber estados separados pero Ginny no tenía ganas de festejar, no deseaba cenar y mucho menos intercambiar regalos. Nada. Ella sólo deseaba estar con su hijo, estar a su lado, hacerle compañía. Quería verlo.

- No eres la única que está mal por esto –le dijo Harry, colérico –Por el hecho de que uno de nuestros hijos no está aquí sino en un cuarto de hospital… -hizo una pausa tratando de dejar a un lado las palabras que estaban a un paso de salir por su boca: _debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte… ­_Ginny se encogió tanto que Harry estuvo seguro que se habría encogido más de no ser porque su abultado vientre de cuatro meses no se lo permitía. Suspiró –Ginny, esto está mal. Por favor, no te cierres, no te deprimas. Tienes que hacerlo, debemos ser fuertes. Por ti, por mi, por nuestros hijos y por el que viene. Pero, sobretodo, por Matt. Él no querría esto –hizo una pausa y, al ver que Ginny no parecía escucharlo, se sintió desesperado. Quiso tomarla del cuello y sacudirla para que reaccionara, sin embargo, sólo optó por decir -¡Muy bien! Si quieres, quédate, húndete en la tristeza si eso es lo que deseas pero no te olvides de algo: Matt no es nuestro único hijo. Abajo hay tres pequeños y uno más que vienen en camino que te necesitan tanto como Matt –hizo una pausa –y yo… También te necesito.

Y, sin decir más, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un golpe. Ella se quedó pensando en lo que su esposo le había dicho _Matt no es nuestro único hijo. También te necesito. No eres la única que está mal… _Tenía razón. Se había olvidado por completo de sus otros tres tesoros, del que venía en camino y de él, de Harry.

Se llevó una mano al vientre y lo acarició con suavidad, pensando en Matt y en cómo estaría. Suspiró.

- Matt –musitó su nombre. Cerró los ojos unos momentos mientras en su mente se iba dibujando la forma de la carita de su bebé, que le sonreía, que la miraba con amor y adoración.

- _Mami –_le llamaba –_Mami, ven. _

Y ella quería estar junto a él. Pero no podía –Matt –volvió a llamarlo mientras abría los ojos y, al hacerlo, vio claramente la carita de su bebé sobre ella, como si estuviese ahí. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y miró incrédula al lugar donde lo había visto. No había nada. Nada. Tragó duro e instintivamente se llevó una mano al corazón. La presión que sentía en el pecho no era angustiante pero la inquietaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No estaba segura pero tenía un presentimiento.

Los niños cenaban sin muchas ganas. Harry trataba de animarlos, de hacerlos sonreír aunque fuese un poco pero, al parecer, la tristeza y depresión de Ginny se había expandido por toda la casa. Hasta el pequeño cachorro de sus hijos se encontraba así. Sin embargo…

- ¡Mamá!- gritaron los niños, al unísono, cuando su madre entró a la cocina preguntando si podía unirse a ellos. Los pequeños la rodearon y la abrazaron, ella correspondió el gesto. Harry también se acercó, la abrazó y depositó un suave beso en sus labios -¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó.

Ginny asintió mientras lo abrazaba. Después de cenar, fueron a la sala a tomar chocolate mientras los pequeños hablaban sin parar acerca de lo que iban a hacer cuando recibieran los regalos de navidad que deseaban. Sin embargo, más allá de lo material, los tres hermanos deseaban, con todo su corazón, que el más pequeño de ellos estuviese pronto de regreso.

Una lechuza de color pardo llegó en el momento en que todos se disponían a ir a la cama. Al reconocerla como la lechuza del Hospital San Mungo, se detuvieron. Harry tomó la carta entre sus manos y, con una mirada nerviosa y angustiante, le pidió a su esposa que la abriera:

_Señor y Señora Potter:_

_Es de inmediata urgencia que se presenten en el hospital. Tenemos noticias importantes acerca de su hijo, Matthew Potter._

_atte.  
Clark Simpson. _

_Sanador. 1ª clase en la Orden de Merlín. Director General del Hospital San Mungo. _

No perdieron el tiempo. Los niños fueron enviados con Dobby a la Madriguera mientras que iban al hospital. Una vez preguntaron en recepción, fueron directo a la oficina del director Simpson. Ambos sentía el corazón volcándose de la angustia; nerviosos por las noticias que el sanador podría darles. El director tenía una cara llena de cansancio, aún así, les explicó las razones por las que los había llamado. Tenía mucho que ver con el estado del pequeño Matt y de lo que había ocurrido con él en la última hora. Ginny tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se abrazaba a Harry quien a su vez, se aferraba contra ella. Su rostro considerablemente pálido. Lo que el sanador le había dicho era algo que esperaba desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora que se hacía realidad, no sabía qué hacer.

- Si me hacen el favor de acompañarme…

Si no hubiese sido porque los brazos de Harry la sujetaban fuertemente, no habría podido dar un paso más. Él podía sentir cómo Ginny temblaba de pies a cabeza. Trató de reconfortarla pero parecía que no podía sentir nada, como si todo hubiese dejado de existir alrededor.

Y él sabía por qué. Finalmente llegaron a la habitación y una vez ahí, cuando la puerta se abrió, Ginny no lo resistió más y corrió junto a él.

Flash Back end.

- Hola, mamá –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro –Bastante tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que vine a verte –suspiró –bueno, tú mejor que nadie debes comprender las razones por las que se me hizo complicado venir –se llevó una mano a su abultado vientre, ya de más de seis meses, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sin embargo, ésta se desvaneció al recordar la otra razón por la que no había podido visitar a su madre, su hijo, Mathew Potter.

Se quedó pensando en lo que hubiese pasado si el niño no hubiese superado la maldición. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse aquella idea. Afortunadamente, su hijo estaba fuera de peligro, dentro de poco, podría regresar a casa y hacer su vida normal –Y todo gracias a ti, mamá. Gracias por devolvérmelo con bien –sonrió y, tras un suspiro, le tendió la mano a Harry para que se acercara. Harry sonrió y, abrazando a Ginny, dijo:

- Matt nos dijo lo que pasó –le decía a la tumba de Molly, como si estuviese hablando con ella –nos dijo que lo cuidaste mientras encontraba el camino para regresar con nosotros –sonrió aún más, la garganta seca y el corazón latiéndole con rapidez –Gracias –no sabía qué otra cosa podía decir para agradecer profundamente a Molly todo lo que había hecho por su hijo.

Después de que Matt despertara del coma, se lo habían llevado a casa. Al principio no había logrado pronunciar más palabras que _mami, hambre, sed _y _baño. _Poco a poco habló de nuevo. Un día, al ver una fotografía de su abuela, se acordó de la señora que se parecía bastante a su mamá y del bonito paseo que habían dado juntos –Le prometo, señora Weasley, que de ahora en adelante, no descansaré, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer feliz a Ginny y a mis hijos. Mi familia. Las personas que amo sobre todas las cosas. Gracias. No la defraudaré nunca más. Tras decir aquello, Ginny le dio un suave beso antes comenzar a colocar las flores que había llevado para su madre. Y eso marcaba el fin de una dura etapa que Harry y Ginny tuvieron que sortear para finalmente dar inicio a otra nueva, una que les daría la oportunidad de ser felices. Una etapa que ninguno desaprovecharía.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Tiempo después…_

Sigilosamente y con mucho cuidado, para no ser descubiertos por la señora de la casa, un hombre de 30 años y su hijo de once, subieron al ático de la casa en que vivían con la finalidad del que el primero le legara algo importante al mayor de sus hijos.

- Papá¿no me dirás que estás buscando? Puedo ayudarte… -le dijo el niño.

Negando con la cabeza, su padre le respondió: -No te preocupes, sé dónde está. Sólo aguarda y vigila que nadie se acerque… Creo que debe estar por aquí. –Jarod entornó los ojos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Fuese lo que fuese que su padre estuviera buscando, de seguro a su madre no le gustaría, de lo contrario, no le habría pedido discreción.

Mientras Harry buscaba entre baúles llenos de recuerdos y trastos viejos, Jarod se asomó a la entrada del ático. Su cabeza apenas sobresaliendo. Podía escuchar desde su posición las voces de sus hermanos y la de su mamá tratando de poner orden a la calamidad que (a petición de su papá), los gemelos (9 años) habían hecho; Matthew (7) llamaba a Max, a Lily (3) gritaba reclamando atención.

¡Quién lo iba a decir! Su familia creció en un abrir de ojos. Algunos años atrás, con el accidente de su mamá, creyó que la había perdido. Pensó que su familia consistía en sólo su padre, los gemelos y él. Sin embargo, su madre regresó y evitó la boda de su padre con la araña. Su madre había regresado y no lo había hecho, traía consigo a Matt. Y los cuatro se convirtieron en seis. Pasó algún tiempo y llegó Lily a la familia. Y crecieron a siete. Y dentro de muy poco tiempo llegaría otro miembro a su familia.

Serían 8.

Y su tío Ron había dicho: _¿quieren parar ya? Parecen conejos… _Sus tíos, Ron y Hermione, habían tenido trillizos: Lancelot, Galahad e Ixchel y el año pasado tuvieron a Arantxa.

- ¡Lo encontré! –exclamó Harry, victorioso.

Jarod se dio vuelta para ver a su padre sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Con una mano sujetaba una vieja y roída capa plateada y con la otra un pergamino amarillento. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que su padre tenía ahí? Al ver su desconcierto, Harry sonrió aún más –Ven aquí –le dijo –Te voy a explicar…

Y una vez ambos tomaron asiento sobre un viejo y polvoriento baúl lleno de recuerdos, comenzó a contarle al mayor de sus hijos lo que eran esas dos reliquias familiares y lo que significaban para él; le contó cómo muchas veces lo salvaron de meterse en problemas por andar deambulando en los pasillos de Hogwarts a media noche y de cómo gracias a su capa se salvó de la muerte cuando la guerra estaba sobre él. No le contó nada íntimo pero sabía que, con el tiempo, su hijo descubriría para qué otra cosas podía hacer uso a la capa invisible. Mientras Harry explicaba todo lo referente a la capa y el pergamino, una bella mujer de brillante cabellera roja, escuchaba detrás de la puerta, con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta que el ruido en la planta baja se había calmado y que los había descubierto –Ahora que ya sabes toda la historia, Jarod, la capa y el pergamino te pertenecen hasta que creas que no los necesitas y decidas entregárselos a tus hermanos; comenzando con los gemelos y terminando con Matthew.

Jarod enarcó las cejas -¿Y Lily? Ella también va a querer.

Harry frunció el ceño, pensativo. Ginny sonrío, sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su esposo. _Degenerados aprovechándose de la inocencia de su pequeña… _-Aún falta mucho para eso –dijo, serio –Mientras tanto, esto te pertenece.

Los ojos de Jarod brillaron intensamente mientras observaba las reliquias familiares –Genial.

- Sólo una cosa –comenzó Harry –úsalos con sabiduría, sólo cuando sepas que los necesitas –Jarod asintió fervorosamente –Y, otra cosa, no le vayas a decir nada a tu madre sobre esto. Me mataría.

Ginny creyó que era el momento para salir de su escondite –Pero antes, te sometería a toda clase de tortura posible, hasta que pidas piedad y después te mataría –dijo entrando al lugar.

Jarod, por más que deseo esconder lo que su padre le había dado, no pudo.

- Er, corazón¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Tú qué crees, cielo?

Harry tragó saliva. Jarod miraba de su padre a su madre, entre divertido y confundido. ¿Ahora qué pasaría con la capa y el pergamino? Ginny le pidió que saliera del ático y fuera a cenar de una vez para que se acostara temprano. El día siguiente partiría hacia Hogwarts.

- Y llévate la capa y el pergamino.

Tanto Harry como Jarod la miraron, sorprendidos. ¿Habían escuchado bien¿Ginny estaba dando su autorización para que se llevara las reliquias con él?

- ¿Te sientes bien, corazón? –le preguntó Harry con suavidad. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Harry Potter¡qué estás queriendo decir!

Titubeó –Eh, no, nada cariño. Jarod, será mejor que salgas y te lleves eso contigo.

Jarod asintió. No lo pensó mucho antes de salir corriendo. Harry y Ginny se quedaron solos en el ático -¿Y bien? –le preguntó a su esposa. Ésta arqueó la ceja -¿Por qué has dejado que Jarod se quedara con eso?

Sonrió, divertida -¿Por qué crees? –Harry se encogió de hombros –Pues por la misma razón que se las diste.

- ¿Así¿Cuál?

Haciendo una seña para que Harry se volviera a sentar en el baúl, se acercó a él y se acomodó sobre su regazo, abrazándolo mientras él pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cintura y depositaba una mano sobre su vientre redondeado de 8 meses y medio.

–Jarod tiene una habilidad increíble para meterse en problemas sin que los busque y, si no me equivoco, la vaca de Parkinson, siendo profesora de Pociones, no descansará hasta encontrar alguna excusa para castigar a nuestro hijo.

- En cierta parte tienes razón. Pero, créeme, a nuestros hijos no le irán peor que a los de Malfoy.

Ginny hizo una mueca recordando lo que una mujer despechada podría hacer para vengarse del hombre de otra.

-A Prudente aún le falta un año para ir a Hogwarts, Paúl irá en el mismo año que Matt. Por otro lado, Lily y los trillizos estarán juntos, y Deidre asistirá con Arantxa y con nuestro bebé- se acaricio la pansita suavemente. Deidre era la única hija de Draco y Nandini. No tenía más de dos semanas de nacida.- Creo que entre ellos podrán protegerse de Parkinson; además, no olvides que contarán con el apoyo de Neville.

Harry asintió. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Ginny y respiró su olor. ¡Por Merlín! Cómo lo enloquecía su aroma de flores –Eres perfecta –le dijo sin pensarlo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír -¿Y eso¿A qué viene?

Sonriendo, contestó –Que te amo.

Ginny sonrió y lo miró con tanta ternura y amor que difícilmente podría expresarlo con palabras

–También te amo.

Se besaron. Un beso suave, lento, profundo. Sus lenguas se movían al compás de un vals erótico que no parecía dar tregua; Harry había deslizado una de sus manos por debajo del vestido de maternidad de Ginny, acariciaba, sobre el algodón de sus bragas, la abertura de su sexo caliente. Sin embargo, ella tuvo que detenerlo sabiendo lo que pasaría si seguían con eso.

- Después. Cuando los niños se hayan ido a la cama –le dijo contra la boca palpitante de su marido.

Tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, asintió y, después, ayudó a Ginny a levantarse.

–Muy bien, más tarde y en nuestra cama. Quiero recibir el primero de septiembre a lo grande.

Una sonrisa cómplice se dibujo en el rostro pecoso de Ginny. El primero de septiembre era el día de su aniversario de bodas; ese año cumplirían doce años juntos, como matrimonio.

- Además –continuó Harry –quiero que cumplas con tu amenaza.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó ella, sin entender.

- El de torturarme de mil y todas las formas posibles antes de acabar conmigo.

Ginny no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas.

- Bueno, si la cama no se vuelve a romper… con mucho gusto.

FIN.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¿FIN?

¡No! NO, PAREN! Esta historia aún no termina. Aún falta el Epilogo, y los agradecimientos y la despedida.

Les ruego a mis queridos fan-lectores, que por favor sean pacientes con esta fan-autora medio loca. Trataré de no retrasarme mucho, mientras tanto pueden seguir leyendo mis otros fics... Y hablando de mis otros fics, con respecto a la actualización de: _**La rebelión del elegido**,_ ya les explicaré luego lo que pasó el motivo de tanta demora...

Por otra parte lean **_A pesar de todo!_**

Y dejen reviews.

Hasta la próx.


	25. Epílogo

Mis queridos fan-lectores., sé que les prometí actualizar rápido este fic, pero me pasaron un millón de cosas, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy devuelta y nada mas y nada menos con el epílogo de este fic.

Me da mucha pena que este Fiction se haya acabado, pero todo principio tiene un fin, y este fic que empezó como un reto para mi, pues no estaba muy segura que gustara, conforme fue avanzando el tiempo se convirtió en el favorito de muchos y eso, de verdad, me tocado muy profundamente ya que ha sido mas que un logro.

De corazón, espero haberlos complacido, y pues…, nada. Lo único que me queda por hacer es agradecerles por todo el apoyo y los reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de esta aventura.

Sin nada más pues que añadir solo el eterno agradecimiento a: **_hermioneyron, knockturnalley7, anisza, danitza hoshi, jamesandmolly, Anastasia Lila, zafiro potter, BelleWeasley, Witchmaju, Eri mond licht, Lady Black, alely, lore, Roxmi Potter con WAX, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Kte-Potter, Pottershop, Vivi-G Weasley, Rochis _**y a las personas que tienen este fiction y a mi entre sus favoritos.

Bueno, ahora les dejo con el _**epílogo**_ de este fic.

Espero que les guste.

_**Epílogo**_

_S__etiembre del 2028_

_Valle de Godric_

Habían transcurrido muchos años desde el día en que había visto por vez primera aquella casa y había paseado por su amplio jardín. Desde la terraza de su casa, Ginny miraba en torno a sí, maravillada por los cambios que habían tenido lugar y que, pese a todo, apenas habían alterado nada.

Su maravilloso jardín que hacía uno con el de Hermione, (pues, la vecina de a lado, tras casarse con el Sr. Weasley y mudarse con él a la madriguera les vendió la casa – por insistencia de Ron), estaba a rebosar de familiares y allegados. Muchos habían aprovechado la sombra de los añejos árboles para recostarse en el suelo; otros iban de un lado a otro, deteniéndose en los diversos grupos para charlar, ponerse al corriente de las novedades y, principalmente, para saludar a los nuevos miembros de la familia.

Estos últimos eran numerosos, lo que otorgaba a la reunión una alegría desenfadada, una tangible sensación de revolución vital.

Instaladas en un asiento de hierro forjado situado en el centro del jardín, Nandini y Demelza presidían el acto. Entre ambas sostenían con amorosas manos y exceso de tiernas exclamaciones tres pequeños bultos envueltos en mantos, sus nietos, que exponían para edificación del corro de admiradores que las rodeaban y que, a lo largo de los últimos treinta minutos, se habían ido relevando sin que mermara en ningún momento su número.

Al lado, en una tumbona reposaba Deidre, la nueva Sra. Potter, con el rostro todavía pálido, enmarcado por la oscura aureola de su cabello. Mirando con embeleso cómo su madre –Nandini Malfoy, esposa de Draco– acunaba a sus hijos, resplandecía radiante, como una madona.

Matthew permanecía de pie junto a ella, con los dedos entrelazados con los suyos, desplazando alternativamente la mirada de su esposa a sus hijos. La expresión plasmada en sus ojos y en su delgado y anguloso rostro pregonaba sin necesidad de palabras su alegría y su orgullo.

Gemelos: un niño y una niña. Los gemelos, habían llegado con un mes de antelación, pequeños pero sanos. Lucila, había sido la primera en venir al mundo y luego llegó Reginald. Si bien las dos cabecitas pelirrojas de los gemelos centraban mucha atención, también la recibía en igual medida el moreno bebé que mecía Demelza. Christopher Potter – hijo de James y Hamy – había nacido cuatro semanas antes de los gemelos de Matt y Deidre, dos después de la llegada de Edward – segundo hijo de Jarod y Prudence – En común con Ed, Christopher era ya un veterano en los encuentros de familia, y con gran desenvoltura bostezaba, se destapaba o trataba de agarrar algún mechón de pelo de su abuela.

Todos reían con alborozo sus gracias, que el pequeño aceptaba como un merecido tributo.

-¡Un Potter de pies a cabeza, ya a su edad! —exclamó Tonks, observando su despreocupado comportamiento—. Siempre supe que era algo heredado. Por lo visto, no se ha perdido con el paso de las generaciones. —Sacudió la cabeza y soltó una carcajada—. Ya se pueden preparar las chicas a partir del 2044, porque a los 16, estos angelitos romperán miles de corazones.

Con una sonrisa y radiante de felicidad, Ginny se cercioró de que estuviera marchando todo a las mil maravillas, y tras intercambiar unas palabras de aliento y una comprensiva sonrisa con Deidre – su nuera – y tras darle un beso al menor de sus hijos – varones –, que se sonrojó; siguió caminando entre los asistentes.

Prudence, que había dado a luz un mes atrás, estaba perfectamente recuperada, pero como era costumbre entre los hombres de su familia – sobre protectores hasta cuando duermen –, a Jarod le costaba permitir que su esposa se alejara de su vista y de su brazo protector. Ginny los encontró charlando con los gemelos – Fred y George – quienes habían llegado con sus respectivas familias para pasar el día con ellos. Con otra sonrisa, Ginny prosiguió su ronda después de cruzar una mirada de complicidad con Prudence.

James y Hamy se encontraban con el grupo que se había formado en torno a Luna y Neville, Draco y Eliot. – este último, Esposo de Demelza y padre de Hamy.

Por lo demás, Sirius y Andrómeda - hija de Tonks y Remus, que finalmente decidió aceptar a Sirius y ahora estaban comprometidos -, y Frank y Courney – hija de Eliot y Demelza –, se movían de un corro a otro con objeto de ver y hablar con todos los parientes, conocidos y allegados que habían llegado de visita con el expreso propósito de celebrar los 29 Años de casados de Harry y Ginny, y de conocer y dar la bienvenida a las nuevos miembros de la familia.

Satisfecha del buen desarrollo del encuentro, Ginny pasó unos minutos deambulando discretamente por la sombra, observando, tal como debía hacer la anfitriona, dónde, con quién y de qué manera empleaban el tiempo los miembros más jóvenes de la familia.

Sonriendo, Ginny siguió adelante y encaminó los pasos hacia la glorieta donde la mas pequeña de sus hijas y su sobrina quienes eran íntimas conversaban animadamente mientras cuidaban de Audrey (hija mayor de Jarod y Prudence).

Las niñas – pues aunque tenían 17 años, por lo que eran mayores de edad, sus respectivos padres (Ron y Harry), aún las consideraban unas bebes - le recibieron con alegría.

Audrey, ni bien vio a su abuela, fue a subirse a su regazo. Sentada en los escalones, al sol, ésta se apoyó contra una columna.

-¿Todo bien?

-¡Perfectamente!- exclamó su hija Jazmín con entusiasmo.

-Nos lo estamos pasando muy bien, tía, gracias.- le dijo Arantxa.

-No tienes de qué, cariño. – y tras hacer una pausa, agregó- Bueno niñas, creo que ha llegado el momento de que les releve de su deber como niñeras de este angelito.

Las chicas sonrieron. Pero…

-Mamá, ya no somos unas niñas.- le recordó Jazmín.

-Dile eso a tu padre.

Jazmín hizo una mueca algo incomoda.

-Mejor no me lo recuerdes.

-Ni a mi- dijo Arantxa por su padre, Ron.

Con una sonrisa que se ensanchó, Ginny se puso de pie con Audrey – 3 años – en brazos disponiéndose a retomar su camino. Sin embargo, antes de marcharse pregunto por Lily. Las dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas mientras se sonrojaban ligeramente.

Ginny enarcó una ceja con suspicacia.

-Así que¿Dónde esta?

Ambas jóvenes dieron una rápida mirada hacia donde un gran roble se alzaba en la parte trasera de la casa de Hermione. Ginny siguió el rastro de esos ojos y la vio.

Los vio.

La mayor de sus hijas, Lily, estaba muy bien acompañada por el amor de su vida, Alec Keppler.

Suspiro y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sin embargo, se giro hacia las chicas.

-Háganme un favor, traten de hacer todo lo posible para que Jarod ni los otros los vean. Ya saben como se ponen, sobre todo Jarod.

Las dos chicas suspiraron.

Jarod y Alec eran amigos desde que usaban pañales, pero debido a la relación que había entre Alec y Lily (que se llevaban ocho años de diferencia), esa gran amistad, aunque seguía ahí, se tensaba y parecía resquebrajarse cuando se tocaba el tema o cuando Jarod los veía juntos y especialmente cariñosos.

-Tarde o temprano, Jarod tendrá que aceptarlo. Las cosas no pueden seguir así. - decía Jazmín, mientras tomaba en brazos a Audrey (que iba a ser parte de la distracción), - ¿Por qué mis hermanos se portaran tan posesivamente odiosos?

Con una mueca algo molesta, Arantxa le dio toda la razón.

-…Yeso que yo no soy su hermana, solo su prima y al igual que mis hermanos me hacen lío.

Molestas. Las dos mientras iban despotricando en contra de primos y hermanos, Ginny se dio media vuelta para buscar al sobre protector numero uno de la familia Potter.

Su esposo.

Estaba con Ron y Hermione, al parecer estaban discutiendo la misma cantaleta de siempre. Mejor se apuraba para auxiliar a su amiga.

Era el momento de poner punto final a la sobreprotección de las niñas. Iba a resultar algo difícil, pero lo intentaría.

0o0o0o0o0o

-Piénsalo de este modo, se trata de la felicidad de tu hija.- le decía Hermione a Harry.

Este bufo.

-Ya, pero…

-Harry, ya hemos hablado de esto un millón de veces. No entiendo porque sigues… siguen- incluyó a Ron en la lista - empeñados en esto. Tanto Lily como Ixchel y las otras ya no son unas criaturas.

Harry ya no dijo nada, solo se cruzó de brazos y trató de mirar a cualquier lado menos hacia donde la mayor de sus hijas se encontraba con el… susodicho.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y su mal humor mermó en el instante en el que se percato de la escasa cercanía de su bien amada esposa.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó Ginny mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Harry.

-No ninguno, corazón.

Hermione entornó los ojos.

Ginny resistió el impulso de imitar a su amiga.

-Bien, en ese caso creo que estarás muy de acuerdo conmigo en zanjar definitivamente el problema de nuestras hijas¿verdad?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué problema?- miró a Ron- ¿Tú sabes algo de algún problema?

-No¿Por qué?- le siguió el juego.

-No sé. - Se encogió de hombros. Miró a Ginny- ¿Lo vez, corazón? No hay ningún problema.

Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Harry Potter, no me vengas a mi con esas cosas¿quieres? Y tú – le dijo a su hermano – no juegues al mismo juego con él.

-Pero si no he dicho n…

-Calla!- le dijo Hermione.

-Pero Hermy…

-Se supone que ya son personas adultas, y por lo tanto deben comportarse a la altura.- les regaño.

-¿Y que se supone que estamos haciendo?- le preguntó un Ron incrédulo.

-Se comportan como un par de críos.

-¿Nosotros?- se señaló Ron y luego a Harry.

-Sí. Ustedes.

-¿Pero qué hemos hecho?

Ambas mujeres se pararon en frente de sus respectivos esposos y los miraron con el ceño fruncido, una con los brazos en jarra y la otra con brazos cruzados.

-Dejen a las niñas en paz.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos y luego Harry dijo:

-Sólo queremos proteger a nuestras niñas. No veo nada de malo en nuestro comportamiento.

-Escuchen- dijo Hermione con una voz exasperada-, nadie les prohíbe que quieran proteger a sus "niñas", sin embargo, las asfixian. Sobre todo a Lily.

-Es precisamente a ella a quien debemos cuidar más. – insistió Ron. – Alec será todo lo buena gente que quieras y eso, pero bien sabes lo pendenciero que ha sido.

Hermione entornó los ojos y Ginny tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una palabrota. Su hermano si que era un cabeza dura. ¡Caray! Ni Harry era tan terco!

Armándose de paciencia Ginny se preguntaba cómo hacer, para no terminar discutiendo por lo mismo de siempre.

Suspiró.

-Deben entender que ellas ya son mayores de edad y saben lo que hacen. Si se equivocan, bueno, para eso esta su familia, para apoyar. Harry, Ron entiendan que como toda jovencita tienen sueños y metas que alcanzar y una de ellas es tener su propia familia. Un marido, hijos…

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

Harry suspiró.

-Creo que tienen razón.

-La tenemos- insistió Ginny. Harry hizo una mueca antes de continuar.

-Sin embargo, no es fácil aceptar que de la noche a la mañana que tu niña se ha convertido en una mujer.

Ginny suspiró.

-Esa es la ley de la vida.

Se hizo un silencio mientras los cuatro amigos miraban a sus respectivos hijos con sus respectivas parejas y familias.

Lily y Alec se había unido al grupo conformado por sus hijos y los hijos de sus amigos, para compartir un momento agradable, uno en el que las asperezas quedaran fuera. Y la amistad, la aceptación, pero sobre todo el amor estuvieran por encima de todo.

-Bueno…- decía Harry tras un largo y profundo suspiro. Rodeo a Ginny de la cintura sin dejar de mirar a sus hijos- Creo que haré un esfuerzo para poder…aceptar la famosa ley de la vida.- Ginny lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada.

-¿lo dices enserio?

Harry hizo una mueca mientras ladeaba la cabeza. Miró a su amigo y este se encogió de hombros.

-Lo intentaré.

Ginny lo abrazó.

-Y yo. -dijo Ron. Hermione lo miró sorprendida y este se volvió a encoger de hombros.- Creo que ha llegado el momento que dejemos que las niñas vuelen.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Hermione lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Me alegra que finalmente lo comprendieras.

-Ya.- dijo el pelirrojo.-, pero eso no quiere decir que no la tenga vigilada.

Hermione se vio tentada a cantarle unas cuantas frescas a su esposo, pero prefirió morderse la lengua ya que, después de tanta insistencia, finalmente el pelirrojo había accedido a dejar volar a sus hijas.

-No será un camino fácil- dijo Harry tras un breve silencio- Pero creo que valdrá la pena¿verdad?

-Y lo valdrá. Ya lo verás.

Y tras un suspiro, tratando de asimilar sus propias palabras y la promesa que acababa de hacer, entrelazó su mano con el de Ginny. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos llamado amor. Una amor correspondido.

Y porque amaba a su esposa estaba dispuesto a complacerla en todo.

Se llevo la delicada mano de Ginny a los labios y le besó donde el pulso late, produciéndole un delicioso escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.

Se miraron. El verde y el chocolate se fundieron con ardoroso deseo.

Se amaban. No había duda de eso. Ginny estaba hecha para Harry así como Harry estaba hecho para Ginny. Y si tuvieran que volver a nacer, entonces el destino se encargaría de reunirlos una vez más, porque Harry y Ginny siempre serían la pareja perfecta.

Fin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**N/A**: Fin, es triste, pero¡Aish, ni modo! Hay que resignarse. Me duele que haya terminado, pero no voy a ponerme a llorar, después de todo aún tengo otros hijos que están esperando que les de luz verde, pues los tengo muy abandonados, en fin…

Por otro lado queridos lectores, quiero aclararle unas cositas (por si alguien lo ha notado), El epílogo de este fiction se parece un poco al epílogo de una novela que leí llamada: "_**Todo sobre el amor**_", de la serie _**Cynster, **_perteneciente a la escritora Stephanie Laurens. Pero que quede claro que no está igual, quizá solo un poco en la primera parte, pero en lo que se refiere al resto no tiene nada que ver con la novela, así que no vayan a pensar mal de estar autora que solo se ha servido de esa novela en un momento de "falta la inspiración", por llamarlo así; pero bueno, pasando a otra cosa… No sé si lo creen importante o no, pero aquellos que se preguntan que fue de Jeffrey Marshall, hermano de Nandini, pues en el capitulo anterior doy a entender cual fue su destino: Dayanne (la amiga de Marieta).

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, Ah! Solo no se olviden de leer mis otros fics: A pesar de todo y La rebelión del elegido (este último, estoy rehaciendo el capítulo). En fin, sin otra cosa mas que decir, solo que me dejen muchos _**reviews**_, yo me despido.

_**Colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.**_

Saludos, Rosita.


	26. NOTA IMPORTANTE

A mis queridos lectores,

Este no es un capitulo, sino, es una observación que quería hacerles llegar a todos _en general_.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultimas vez que subí el epilogo de este fiction y la verdad es que me siento muy feliz por haber logrado con éxito mi cometido. Como muchos saben, **Reset** fue el fiction que mas repercusión ha tenido en mi maniática carrera de fan-autora al punto de que hay **GENTE** que trata de apropiarse de él. Confirmado. No diré quienes son solo para no darles crédito, pero a través de la presente les exijo, sí, E-X-I-J-O (porque sé que van a leer esta nota), que quiten MI FICTION de sus Blogs o Fotolog o lo que sea. **NO **quiero que **Reset** ni **NINGUN OTRO FICTION** de mi autoría aparezca en ningún otro lugar que no sea .

**¡ESTA PROHIBIDO!**

Así que les voy diciendo a esas personas que quiten cualquier fiction **Mio** que tengan en su blog. Eso va contra los derechos de autor, ya que, somos nosotros, los fanautores, los que quemamos neuronas, los que con harto sacrificio nos sentamos frente al monitor y nos arriesgamos a ser descubiertos y ser regañados por nuestros jefes si nos encuentran escribiendo en horas laborales (como me ha sucedido), o que cuando la compu de tu casa ha muerto y se borrara todo lo que tenías registrado, tengas que volver a escribir. Y si tienes un hermano quisquilloso, con el que compartes la compu, hay que hacer hasta lo imposible para que no te descubra, ya que si lo hace se convierte en un gran dolor de cabeza. Y etc, etc, etc.

No es que me queje de mi trabajo de fanautora, me gusta. Eso de liberar mi imaginación y dejarla ir mas allá de la realidad es fabuloso y te llena de una satisfacción increíble cuando vez que tu trabajo es valorado.

Y es por eso que **no puedo permitir, ni aceptar **que otro venga y trate de apoderarse de algo que no le ha costado esfuerzo conseguir.

Pero bueno, como no quiero seguir malogrando mi hígado, sinceramente espero que a esas personas les haya quedado claro mi posición, ya que no deseo tener que volver a repetir esta **exigencia. **

Y a mis colegas, NO permitan que les ocurra lo mismo! Creo que deberíamos convocar una reunión y hacer una campaña **antiplagio**. Aunque de esto ya algunos se están encargando. Mario por ejemplo, al que agradezco por contactarse conmigo y pasarme el dato y a toda la gente que como él se encargan de denunciar este tipo de cosas.

Pero bueno, muy aparte de todo este embrollo quiero hacer aquí un paréntesis para decir algo.

**Por motivos de trabajo** no podré seguir escribiendo con la frecuencia de antes ya que renuncie (por motivos personales), a la empresa en la que Labore por casi dos años, y como entenderán al salirme de mi trabajo tuve que borrar toda la información que poseía ya que mi renuncia fue de un momento a otro. Ahora, con un nuevo trabajo me es difícil poder ponerme a escribir ya que no tengo las ventajas de mi anterior empleo como la disponibilidad de tener una computadora para mi sola así como el tiempo que se necesitaba para ponerme a escribir. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no este escribiendo. Hice un promesa y la pienso cumplir.

Terminare mis Fictions sí o sí. **A pesar de todo** no volvera a quedar abandonado y en cuanto a **La rebelión del elegido** ya tengo el capitulo 11 terminado, pero como dije anteriormente no tengo manera de sentarme frente a una computadora y de transcribirlo, es por eso le e pedido a Kuki-chan (una amiga), que lo transcriba por mi y me lo envie a mi correo, así, yo solo tendria que leerlov y darle las correcciones necesarias. Así pues, mis queridos, de esta manera es como voy trabajando para complacerles y complacerme a mi misma de terminar un proyecto que empecé en HarryArgentino hace, si no me equivoco, 4 años.

Que tiempos aquellos!

(suspiro de la autora)

En fin…

Bueno, esperando el que entendieran el porqué de tanta demora, me despido.

Tratare lo mas antes posible actualizar mis fictions. No les diré una fecha porque seria decepcionarlos si no lo hiciera. Lo único que les pido es paciencia y que esten atentos.

Un beso a todos y mil disculpas por hacerles esperar tanto.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
